LOVE ME, LOVE ME NOT
by Falyla
Summary: FIC TERMINEE. SLASH DRACOHARRY. TRADUCTION DE BLANCHE MALFOY. Epilogue en ligne. Après la guerre, Hermione et Fred complotent. Ils envoient Drago chez Harry pour tenter de le sortir de sa dépression.
1. Default Chapter

**Auteure**: Blanche Malfoy

**Titre**: Love me, Love me not.

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Rating**: R

**Paring**: Draco/Harry Draco/Bill

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations** **homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR. L'histoire appartient à Blanche Malfoy, quant à moi, je revendique la traduction.

**Petite note de la traductrice** : Me revoici, comme promis avec une nouvelle traduction. Cette fic est mise en ligne depuis un peu plus d'un mois, à raison d'un chapitre par semaine. Les chapitres sont très courts, selon les critères standards de Blanche, plus ou moins 6 pages, ils vous seront donc délivrés en entier. L'auteure, qui a aimablement autorisé cette traduction, m'a signalé qu'elle pensait en écrire environ 40.

Je me lance pour la première fois dans la traduction d'une fic non-terminée mais j'ai toute confiance en Blanche Malfoy, elle termine ce qu'elle commence.

Pour celles et ceux qui souhaitent lire cette fic en v.o., vous trouverez le lien dans mes auteurs favoris.

Une dernière chose, cette fic est classé **R** mais comportera quelques passages **NC-17**. Si par hasard, la version de Ffnet était allégée pour des raisons de censure, je me procurerai le texte original sur le site de Blanche Malfoy et c'est ce dernier que je traduirai.

Bonne lecture.

LOVE ME, LOVE ME NOT 

Chapitre 1 - **Une réunion**.

C'était là encore une fois cet horrible bruit que fait un bébé qui pleure. La femme rousse, protégeant le bébé dans ses bras, ne pouvait que tenter d'apaiser le bambin, tout en le tenant hors de portée de l'homme encagoulé et de la lumière verte qui se reflétait sur le papier peint de la chambre à coucher. Et le jeune homme à ses côtés ne pouvait qu'observer l'homme encagoulé faire sauter la porte. La rouquine essaya de plaider pour le salut de son fils mais en vain. L'homme en face d'elle ne connaissait pas la pitié. Dans son cœur, il n'y avait que haine et besoin de destruction.

Harry connaissait par cœur ce qui suivrait et ça lui déchirait le cœur d'avoir à subir cette horrible scène encore et encore à chacun de ses cauchemars. Il ferma les yeux une seconde avant que Voldemort ne lance le sortilège mortel sur Lily Evans. Le corps sans vie de la jeune femme tomba sur le sol et le Harry bébé fut laissé seul pour accepter ce qui serait le commencement de sa vie maudite.

Des larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues et il se réveilla, haletant, en sueur. Il aurait dû être habitué aux cauchemars mais qu'importe le nombre qu'il en avait, il ne s'habituerait jamais à voir le corps sans vie de sa mère. Mais il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour arrêter les mauvais rêves qui le hantaient.

Il rejeta la couette au loin et s'assit de façon mal assurée. Il y avait une chose qui l'engourdissait pour un court – mais suffisamment long – moment. En fait, il y en avait deux mais Hermione gardait un œil sur lui et aller dans l'Allée des Embrumes pour trouver de la potion d'Oubli n'était plus si simple. Mais la première chose était facile à obtenir dans un supermarché. Hermione appelait ça du poison. Harry appela ça simplement du bourbon. C'était juste un foutu nom, après tout.

Il se traîna jusqu'au salon, donnant un coup de pied dans les vêtements sales qui traînaient sur son chemin. Il s'arrêta un instant et regarda la pièce avec un froncement de sourcil. Il se demanda quand l'elfe de maison avait nettoyé la dernière fois. C'était un énorme bazar même d'après ses critères. Il fit une grimace alors qu'une désagréable odeur pénétrait ses narines.

« Tilly ? » cria-t-il, sa voix lui semblait étrange. Il éclaircit sa gorge irritée mais cela ne fit qu'empirer sa douleur. « Tilly ? » essaya-t-il encore une fois mais l'elfe de maison ne se montra pas. Il fronça les sourcils une nouvelle fois. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, frustré puis il se souvint. Il l'avait jeté dehors mais il ne se rappelait plus quand.

Ce n'était pas un problème. Cette foutue créature ne faisait rien d'autre que de l'ennuyer à propos de tout et de rien. « Harry boit trop » était sa rengaine favorite. Et Tilly adorait cafarder sur lui. Dès que Hermione arrivait, Tilly allait lui rapporter le nombre de fois que Harry s'était versé un verre. C'était pour cette raison que Harry l'avait virée. Il ne pouvait tolérer que quiconque – homme ou créature – lui dise ce qu'il pouvait faire ou ne pas faire de sa foutue vie.

Il haussa les épaules. Tilly était partie. Il n'allait pas en faire un drame. Alors si sa maison était un peu chaotique, il s'en foutait royalement. Après tout, il pouvait toujours engager quelqu'un d'autre pour nettoyer. Quelqu'un qui ne poserait pas trop de questions. Il devait juste trouver cette personne ou créature quelque part. L'époque où les elfes de maison étaient de douces petites créatures, prêtes à exécuter le moindre désir de leur maître sans un mot, lui manquait. Puis il secoua la tête. Il était cruel et injuste. Les elfes de maison méritaient toute la liberté qu'ils avaient gagnée après la défaite de Voldemort. Ils méritaient ça et bien plus. Ce n'était pas la faute de Tilly si Harry se noyait dans l'auto apitoiement et l'amertume.

Mais il ne voulait pas devenir trop philosophique si tôt le matin. En fait, il ne voulait pas penser du tout. Il prit une bouteille de bourbon du bar et en prit une lampée. Le liquide le brûlait tout entier. Il but la moitié de la bouteille avant de se retrouver dans sa chambre. Comme il était arrivé là était un mystère pour lui. Mais il y était. Il s'effondra dans son lit, les yeux clos, la tête prise de vertiges. Il sourit faiblement quand l'obscurité l'engloutit. Peut-être que cette fois, il pourrait dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve. Peut-être que cette fois – comme ça arrivait parfois quand il buvait jusqu'à l'inconscience – il ne verrait pas le corps sans vie de sa mère pour la millième fois.

Peut-être que cette fois, il s'endormirait pour toujours.

-------------------------

« Alors, redîtes-moi encore une fois pourquoi _moi_ » demanda Drago une nouvelle fois pour voir s'il avait bien pigé ce qu'on voulait de lui.

Tous les Weasley le regardaient avec attention et avoir trop de paires d'yeux sur soi était vraiment dérangeant. Normalement, il n'aurait pas été ennuyé plus que ça, mais cette situation particulière était tout sauf normale. Pour la dixième fois ce jour-là, il se demanda pourquoi il avait accepté l'invitation de Hermione à cette réunion de Weasley. Il n'avait rien à faire ici. Il était juste une pièce rapportée. Il était juste ami et partenaire avec Hermione G. Weasley, maintenant mariée à Ronald Weasley. Cette réunion n'était pas pour lui. Après tout, il se foutait de l'avenir de Harry Potter. Il se foutait totalement de Potter. Il en avait fini avec cette stupide face de rat balafrée. Pour lui, Potter pouvait bien aller se faire foutre.

Ils étaient ennemis. Ils avaient toujours été ennemis. C'était un rôle qu'on leur avait imposé et ils suivraient ce script invisible jusqu'au bout. Potter n'avait jamais cru en Drago quand le blond avait décidé de rejoindre leur côté. Il ne lui avait jamais fait suffisamment confiance pour lui dévoiler les plans de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il n'avait jamais accordé à Drago le bénéfice du doute. Drago serait à jamais un rival aux yeux de Potter. Et ça n'avait vraiment aucune importance aux yeux de Drago. Vraiment aucune. Il ignora l'étrange douleur dans son cœur et fixa Bill Weasley, qui l'observait tranquillement, à côté du foyer de la cheminée.

« Tu es le seul qui puisse sortir Harry de sa misère » dit Ron calmement. Le fier rouquin semblait très fâché de lui dire ça. Drago gloussa presque. Il pouvait aisément imaginer combien c'était dur pour Ron, lui parmi tous les autres, de lui dire ça.

Il soupira et croisa les bras. _Lui_ était le seul qui pouvait aider Potter ? Quelle blague ! Il fit une grimace et se demanda qui était puni ici, lui pour avoir affaire à Potter ou Potter pour avoir à le supporter. Il n'avait pas encore dit oui. Il pouvait dire non. Mais il savait que ce serait dur avec le regard suppliant de Hermione posé sur lui. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il se laisserait un jour attendrir par une Sang-de-Bourbe ?

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il nonchalamment.

Ron se sentit comme si on le prenait à la gorge. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi ! C'est l'idée de Hermione » Ron regarda sa femme. « Elle n'a pas voulu m'expliquer ses raisons » Hermione ne semblait nullement ennuyée par le regard courroucé de Ron. « Mais étonnamment, Ginny est d'accord avec elle, ainsi que ma mère, Bill et Fred. »

Drago rencontra les yeux de Bill pendant une seconde et détourna rapidement le regard. Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer et il maudit Bill en pensées. « _Va te faire foutre, Bill ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas essayer de me baiser ! Tu baises _avec_ moi et tu restes à ta place ! C'est ma vie, espèce de salaud ! _»

« Ce qui explique pourquoi tu es là et que nous avons cette conversation bizarre » continua Ron sans remarquer l'agitation de Drago. « Honnêtement, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment tu pourrais aider Harry. Il te déteste vraiment ! »

« Précisément ! » s'exclama Hermione, tirant Drago de ses sombres pensées et obtenant toute son attention. « C'est pourquoi Drago est parfait pour cette mission ».

Drago se renfrogna. « C'est une _mission _? »

« Oui. Nous sommes tous réunis ici aujourd'hui pour trouver une solution à la dépression de Harry » dit Ginny. « Et nous t'avons choisi ! »

« Pourquoi _moi_, par Merlin ? »

« Parce que Harry te déteste, Drago » expliqua Hermione. « Nous avons vraiment tout essayé avec lui. Nous avons tenté les thérapeutes, les potions, l'amitié et le chantage. Nous avons essayé de lui faire voir à quel point son comportement était pathétique. Nous avons essayé de lui parler et de nous montrer compréhensifs. Nous avons aussi été plus fermes mais rien n'a marché. Et c'est là que ça m'a frapp : toi ! Tu es peut-être la réponse. Je veux dire, Harry ne t'apprécie pas… »

A ce point-là, Drago voulut lui hurler de se taire parce qu'il savait mieux que personne combien Harry le haïssait. Mais il la laissa continuer.

« Si tu vas lui casser les pieds, peut-être qu'il te répondra, à toi. Je suis presque sûre qu'il le fera ! Après la remise des diplômes, Harry nous écoutait au moins et il s'en sortait à chaque fois pendant un certain temps mais maintenant, il s'en fout. Il refuse de sortir de sa chambre. Il ne veut pas nous parler. Il devient hébété. Mais tu pourrais provoquer une réaction.

« Une _réaction _? » ricana Drago. Il va me maudire avec le plus douloureux des sortilèges ! »

« Ça va être magnifique ! » dit Ginny. Drago lui jeta un regard meurtrier. Il aurait voulu l'accuser d'être la source des problèmes de Harry, parce qu'elle l'avait largué après les diplômes, mais avec tous les Weasley pour la défendre, il décida de rester tranquille et d'écouter. « Je veux simplement dire qu'au moins il aurait une sorte de réaction au lieu d'être amorphe comme il est actuellement, dit-elle en essayant de se corriger.

« C'est notre but, Drago. Ça le sortirait de son indifférence et le ramènerait à la vie » conclut Hermione.

« Ecoute, Drago, nous voulons juste que tu tentes le coup. Va chez lui, rend-lui quelques visites et nous verrons bien ce qui se passera » dit Bill. Cette fois, Drago lui envoya un avertissement muet, mais Bill ne s'en soucia pas.

« Drago, mon chéri » dit Madame Weasley. Au moment où elle ouvrit la bouche, Drago sut qu'il avait perdu la bataille. Parfois il réussissait à dire non à Hermione mais il ne pouvait rien refuser à Molly. Pas quand elle était si aimable avec lui bien que les Malefoy aient toujours tyrannisé les Weasley pendant des générations. Madame Weasley l'avait accueilli dans sa maison les bras grands ouverts. Elle le traitait comme un fils. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber. Elle poursuivit : « Nous savons que nous te demandons beaucoup…»

Et comment…

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Drago nous est redevable pour ce que lui et sa famille nous ont fait ! dit Ron dans tous ses états. Madame Weasley le transperça du regard et il ferma sa bouche instantanément. Fred et George rirent devant l'expression boudeuse de leur petit frère.

« Comme je disais, mon chéri » reprit Madame Weasley d'une voix douce en se tournant à nouveau vers Drago. « Nous savons que nous te demandons beaucoup et nous savons également que tes rapports avec Harry ne sont pas ce qu'on appelle de l'amitié, mais peut-être que c'est exactement ce dont Harry a besoin en ce moment. »

Drago évita de regarder vers Fred mais il n'eut pas la même chance avec les yeux de Bill. Drago ne savait pas ce qui semblait le pire, l'espièglerie de Fred ou alors la maturité de Bill. Il savait ce que les deux frères pensaient. En premier lieu, il se blâma d'avoir couché avec eux. Fred, son amant d'autrefois et Bill, l'actuel, en connaissaient trop sur lui. Drago n'avait jamais vraiment raconté quoi que ce soit à Fred et il s'était à peine répandu sur les amours et malheurs de sa vie avec Bill mais les deux Weasley l'avaient percé à jour avant même qu'il n'arrive à se comprendre lui-même. Ils avaient deviné ce qu'il cachait au plus profond de son cœur.

« Et n'oublions pas le plus important » fit remarquer Madame Weasley avec inquiétude. « Nous avons peur de ce que Harry pourrait se faire à lui-même. Nous avons peur qu'il ne se blesse volontairement… »

Drago remua inconfortablement en entendant ça. Probablement que la situation n'était pas si mauvaise, non ? L'Enfant Prodige de Gryffondor, le Héros du monde magique, ne pouvait songer sérieusement au suicide, n'est-ce pas ? Drago ne pouvait même pas imaginer un monde sans Harry Potter. La présence de Potter l'agaçait mais elle était là. Que se passerait-il si Potter n'était plus l ?

« Je ne peux croire qu'il ferait une telle chose » murmura Drago.

« Et bien, je ne voulais pas y croire non plus, Malefoy, mais… » soupira Ron. « Je connais Harry depuis longtemps et je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Il boit énormément. Je pense…qu'il achète un truc très fort dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Il est en train de se détruire. »

« Harry Potter se drogue ? se moqua Drago. Je ne peux pas croire ça ! C'est un tel modèle de vertu ! »

« Il est différent, Drago » dit George avec sérieux. Drago ne pouvait se rappeler une seule fois où George avait été sérieux avec quelque chose.

« Ouais, mon pote. Le Harry Potter que tu avais l'habitude de voir est parti depuis longtemps » termina Fred. « George et moi lui avons envoyé de nouveaux trucs de notre magasin et il s'en fout. Ces réceptions instantanées étaient une foutue bonne idée et il n'a même jamais pris la peine de nous dire comme c'était génial ! »

« Il devient plus malin, alors » se moqua Drago. Fred lui montra discrètement son majeur tendu. « Potter était tellement ennuyeux avant. Il était toujours si parfait. Peut-être que maintenant il est plus intéressant » sourit-il d'un air narquois mais son célèbre petit sourire n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait vu ou entendu parler de Potter. Il avait essayé d'oublier son ennemi pour tout un tas de raisons, dont la principale était que Potter semait la pagaille dans ses émotions.

Il avait tenté de le nier – tellement de fois qu'il en avait perdu le compte – mais c'était toujours là, au plus profond de lui et ça avait grandi quand ils travaillaient côte à côte pour l'Ordre. Harry Potter l'avait rendu furieux mais aussi dépendant de lui, plus que n'importe qui que Drago ait jamais connu.

Mais Drago avait fait un pacte avec lui-même. Après la défaite de Lord Voldemort et l'incarcération de Lucius, il s'était juré d'oublier cette folie qui l'attirait vers Potter et de commencer une nouvelle vie. Il avait une vie sympa maintenant, avec de véritables amis et une bonne baise de temps en temps. Bill était son copain de baise favori. A quoi pensait donc Bill en lui demandant d'aider Potter ?

Drago ne voulait pas voir à nouveau Potter. Il savait que s'il allait vers Potter, sa vie entière en serait changée. Même si ça ne changeait rien, il savait qu'il serait extrêmement bouleversé. Il ne pouvait supporter la pensée que Potter se suicide.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, pas vraiment certain de faire le bon choix, mais avant qu'il puisse penser aux conséquences de ses actes, les mots étaient déjà sortis, « Je le ferai. Je l'ennuierai tellement qu'il aura envie de me tuer, _moi_. Mais je veux quelque chose en retour. »

Les Weasley le regardèrent, perplexes. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Drago ricana. Elle aurait dû mieux le connaître. C'était un Malefoy après tout et les Malefoy demandent toujours quelque chose en retour.

« Je veux son âme. »

Drago rit presque de l'expression stupéfaite de Ron. Il sourit et s'humecta les lèvres.

« Mais non ! Je plaisante ! dit-il. Les Wealsey soupirèrent bruyamment de soulagement. « Je veux juste des billets gratuits pour la saison complète de Quidditch. Je suis sûr que Ron peut m'aider pour ça ! »

Ron, qui était le capitaine des Canons de Chudley, jeta un regard mauvais à Drago. Je ne crois pas que je puisse obtenir des billets pour toute la saison. »

« Tu essaieras » dit Hermione tendrement. Ron ne pouvait répliquer quand elle utilisait ce ton avec lui. « Nous avons un accord, alors ! » dit-elle en secouant la main de Drago.

Lorsque les Weasley se mirent à parler, l'esprit de Drago vola vers Harry. Il sentait les yeux de Bill sur lui mais il ne releva pas la tête. Bill le connaissait trop. Bill savait que cette mission lui coûtait énormément. Elle ne coûterait pas l'âme de Harry. Elle coûterait celle de Drago.

A suivre…

Voilà pour ce 1er chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Faites-moi part de vos commentaires.

Gros bisous.

Falyla


	2. chapitre 2

**Auteure**: Blanche Malfoy

**Titre**: Love me, Love me not.

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Rating**: R

**Paring**: Draco/Harry Draco/Bill

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations** **homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR. L'histoire appartient à Blanche Malfoy, quant à moi, je revendique la traduction.

**Onarluca** : Merci. Il y a déjà 9 chapitres en v.o et franchement, cette fic est, comme d'habitude, excellente et très originale. Bisous.

**Remus James Lupin** : Tu trouves que Harry a l'air mal en point ? T'as encore rien vu ! LOL . A plus. Bises.

**Kaorulabelle** : Merci. Je continue, pas de problème. Bisous.

**Maneou **: D'accord, il a été avec les deux frères mais pas en même temps ! LOL. Pour les chapitres, l'auteure en a déjà écrit une petite dizaine. Quant à moi, quand ma propre fic sera terminée, je pourrais mettre deux chapitres traduits en ligne par semaine, on verra. Bisous.

**Soal** : Tu as raison, ses fics sont géniales. Bises.

**Lalouve** : Coucou toi ! Alors, comment tu te portes ? Je me rappelle que tu avais dû rester couchée. Blanche Malefoy a vraiment de bonnes intrigues et ses persos sont très fouillés. Bisous.

**Melhuiwen** : Merci d'avoir lu mes autres fics et d'apprécier ma traduction. Je lis ta traduction de NKOTB. J'en profite pour te dire que je suis d'accord avec ce que tu as répondu dans une de tes lectrices, quand on traduit, c'est le sens général qui compte. Franciser le texte pour le rendre plus fluide et agréable à lire est mieux que le mot à mot. Bises.

**Nuage** : Tu ne connais pas Blanche Malfoy ? Alors, je te conseille de vite aller lire les autres fics traduites, les miennes et celles de JessHDH que tu trouveras dans mes favoris. C'est une auteure vraiment fabuleuse. Oui, oui, je te le confirme, ses chapitres sont toujours terriblement longs, pour « Quelque chose d'un héros » entre 16 et 22 pages. Comme je n'avais pas que ça à faire, je les traduisais par moitié. Tu comprends pourquoi je trouve ceux-ci très courts, 5-6 pages, c'est presque une friandise ! LOL. Bisous.

**Geneviève Black** : Merci ! Merci ! Je te garantis que la suite est à la hauteur. Bises.

**Syl2sy** : J'adore aussi Blanche Malfoy. Merci d'aimer mon travail. Bisous.

**Saael'** : Salut la puce ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu imprimes LMDDM ? Chouette ! Mais tu vas pas faire circuler ça dans ton école, au moins ?? En tout cas, je suis contente que cette traduction te plaise. Bises.

**Tête de nœud** : Je te remercie. Je vais traduire cette fic jusqu'au bout comme toutes les autres. Bisous.

**Vif d'Or** : Pour avoir lu les chapitres suivants, je te confirme que la suite est vraiment bien. Bises.

**Aerials** : La suite est là. Je mets en ligne tous les lundis. Bisous.

Frite 12 : Je continue, tu me connais. 2ème chapitre juste plus bas. Bises.

LOVE ME, LOVE ME NOT 

Chapitre 2. **Derrière les lignes ennemies**

- Alors, on y est, dit Fred d'un air sévère.

Il parqua sa Ferrari rouge volante en face de la cour de Harry, en faisant attention aux Moldus. Le rouquin regarda autour de lui et désactiva le bouton d'invisibilité. Ensuite il fixa Drago avec un sourire malicieux.

- Oh, allons, blondinet ! Ne me dis pas que tu fais encore la tête à propos de ça ! le taquina Fred. Tu sais très bien que tu vas foutrement adorer passer du temps avec Harry.

Drago se renfrogna et lui montra son majeur tendu.

- Tu crois que ça va être amusant mais c'est la tragédie de ma courte vie.

- Ça va pas être amusant. Putain ! Mais ça va être génial ! s'exclama Fred, étreignant l'épaule de Drago et l'amenant plus près jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres ne soient éloignées de quelques pouces. Tu en as besoin. Harry en a besoin. Merde, Bill le mérite.

Drago haussa un sourcil.

- Bill ?

Fred plongea son regard dans celui de Drago.

- Oui, mon cher frère Bill. Il t'adore, blondinet.

Drago sentit son cœur cogner violemment contre sa poitrine.

- Il veut t'avoir entièrement.

Drago eut un sourire suffisant. Bill le lui avait déjà dit mais Drago ne l'avait pas cru. Il ne croyait pas en l'amour. Sexe et désir étaient dignes de confiance. L'amour, non.

- Alors, m'envoyer ici est une façon de me montrer tout son amour, se moqua Drago.

- Oui, c'est le cas. Ça a été très dur pour lui, dit Fred sérieusement. Mais lui – et moi – croyons que tu dois accepter tes sentiments pour Harry une fois pour toutes, Drago.

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour violemment nier de telles choses comme « ses sentiments pour Harry » mais Fred fut plus rapide.

- Tu refuses de l'admettre et c'est mignon. Mais Bill mérite mieux que ça. Alors, fais-le pour toi. Et Harry.

Fred sourit et dit avec amusement :

- Harry ne va pas savoir ce qui lui tombe dessus…

Drago ne s'ennuya pas à répliquer. Pour ce qu'il en savait, Harry Potter était si hétéro que cela en était fade. Mais il n'argumenterait pas avec Fred. Ça ne valait pas la peine de toute façon. Il se contenta de ricaner et sortit de la voiture, en claquant la portière aussi fort qu'il pouvait. Fred lâcha un « ouch » mais ne se fâcha pas contre lui. Fred ne se fâchait jamais contre Drago. Les jumeaux Weasley s'amusaient beaucoup des sautes d'humeur de Drago.

- Bonne chance, beaut ! Fred lui fit un clin d'œil et démarra la voiture.

Drago sentit une vague de panique alors qu'il voyait la Ferrari rouge prendre de la vitesse et s'envoler, mais il se contrôla. Il pouvait toujours transplaner si les choses tournaient vraiment mal – ce qu'il envisageait assez facilement. Il prit une profonde inspiration et regarda la sinistre maison où vivait Harry Potter. Numéro 12, Grimmault Place. La Résidence des Black. Drago frémit quand il sentit un courant d'air froid se glisser à travers ses vêtements.

Si Grimmault Place avait semblé abandonnée et filait déjà la chair de poule avant, maintenant, elle paraissait pire encore. Drago ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi des êtres normaux choisiraient volontairement de vivre dans cette maison, mais il pouvait deviner la raison qui avait poussé Harry à la choisir. Pour une personne déprimée et en colère contre le monde entier, Grimmault Place était un endroit parfait.

Drago se rappelait très bien à quel point l'hôtel particulier était horrible à l'intérieur. Jadis, aux temps glorieux des Black, c'était magnifiquement décoré et richement ornementé. Mais maintenant, c'était juste une coquille vide de ce que représentait le pouvoir des Black. Il y avait des portraits qui hurlaient comme des banshees (NDLT : fées dont les cris présagent la mort). C'était sombre et sale même lorsque Madame Weasley avait tenté de le rendre habitable quand l'endroit servait de cachette à l'Ordre.

Drago pouvait seulement imaginer l'état d'esprit de Harry, vivant seul dans cette grande maison depuis si longtemps. Harry était probablement devenu fou, juste comme Sirius Black. Peut-être était-ce son but final. Peut-être que l'homme aux cheveux de jais voulait-il rejoindre son parrain.

Avec de si sombres pensées, Drago se demanda encore une fois ce qu'il faisait là. Il n'avait pas sa place ici. Sa présence n'aiderait pas Harry. Cette stupide idée de l'envoyer là démontrait le désespoir de Hermione.

Drago avait une vie maintenant, une vraie vie – pas une vie factice de morveux pourri-gâté comme il était à l'époque. Cette fois, il agissait correctement. Il avait une bonne relation avec Bill – ou du moins, il aimait à le penser. Ils n'étaient pas exactement un couple, mais en passe de le devenir. Fred venait juste de lui affirmer que Bill était amoureux de lui. Alors pourquoi était-il l ? Cette confrontation avec Harry Potter pouvait tout gâcher. Ça pouvait détruire chaque petite chose pour laquelle il avait travaillé si dur à construire dans sa vie.

Il avait eu le béguin pour le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu lorsqu'il avait combattu côte à côte pour l'Ordre. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait plus. Il en avait terminé avec cette stupide phase. Il se foutait que Harry soit vivant ou mort.

Mais il savait qu'il ne faisait que se mentir à lui-même. Il s'en souciait. Bill le savait aussi. Drago détesta son amant de le « donner » juste comme ça à l'autre homme mais en même temps, il comprenait. Bill voulait simplement qu'il se réconcilie avec son âme une fois pour toutes. Bill voulait qu'il arrive à comprendre ses sentiments réels avant de s'engager avec lui. Pas que Drago veuille d'un quelconque engagement mais il appréciait Bill.

Il avait aussi besoin de tourner la page. Cette chose avec Harry s'éternisait depuis bien trop longtemps. Harry n'en avait probablement jamais rien su mais Drago savait très exactement combien il est douloureux d'être amoureux de son ennemi.

Il serra les poings pour que ses mains cessent de trembler et marcha jusqu'à la porte. Cela parut prendre une éternité pour y arriver.

- Nous y voilà, murmura-t-il avec un sourire qu'il espérait peu enthousiaste.

Il sortit sa baguette et frappa à la porte.

Harry enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller quand il entendit le portrait de la mère de Sirius hurler en bas de l'escalier. Il aurait dû essayer plus fort de détruire ce foutu tableau grandeur nature de la vieille mégère ou, au moins, tenter de le déplacer dans une autre pièce.

La vieille femme avait développé son vocabulaire d'imprécations au fil des ans et Harry était le seul à blâmer. Il avait pris l'habitude de passer devant elle en jurant comme un fou furieux et ils avaient sans cesse des joutes verbales. Il trouvait que c'était une façon certes gênante – mais amusante – de passer le temps. En quelque sorte, ces rencontres le faisaient se sentir vivant. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait une terrible gueule de bois. Et si elle n'arrêtait pas tout de suite, il essayerait le sortilège de mort sur elle.

Mais qui, par l'enfer, était donc à la porte ?

Il pariait que c'était Hermione, prête à le sermonner une fois de plus. C'était son hobby favori. Comme si elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire en tant qu'Auror. Elle préférait venir l'ennuyer, lui, à propos de son horrible mode de vie plutôt que travailler correctement comme elle aurait dû. Mais ensuite, il se rappellera que Ron lui avait dit que son partenaire n'était autre que ce foutu Drago Malefoy, alors il se sentit un peu de sympathie pour elle. Qui voudrait faire équipe avec Malefoy ?

La peinture sur le mur n'arrêterait pas de crier, à moins qu'il ne sorte du lit pour voir qui était à la porte. Il se leva prudemment mais ça n'empêcha pas le monde de tourner. Sa tête était lourde et sa vision floue.

La distance entre sa chambre à coucher et la porte d'entrée lui parut sans fin. Mais lorsqu'il finit par atteindre la dernière marche, ses cris et malédictions égalaient les hurlements de la veille mégère.

Il lança un regard menaçant au portrait qui braillait et cria :

- TA GUEULE, LA VIEILLE ! TU VEUX VRAIMENT QUE JE TE REDUISE EN CENDRES ? PARCE QUE C'EST CE QUI VA T'ARRIVER SI TU FERMES PAS TON SALE CRACHOIR !

Généralement, elle ne lui obéissait pas mais, curieusement, ce jour-là, elle le fit. Harry haussa un sourcil vers elle puis se regarda dans le miroir près de la porte. Il avait l'air effrayant. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et sa figure aussi pâle qu'un cadavre. Son épouvantable apparence était sans doute la raison pour laquelle la vieille sorcière s'était calmée aussi soudainement. Il ricana. Si c'était assez pour terrifier la vieille mégère, ça serait suffisant pour affoler quiconque se tenait de l'autre côté de la porte.

Il déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit et les mots jaillirent avant même qu'il soit certain de l'identité de son visiteur.

- Hermione, j'apprécie ton intérêt mais tu n'as vraiment rien de mieux à faire de ton temps ? Je vais bien et…

- T'as pas l'air bien du tout, Potter, le coupa une voix traînante.

Harry écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'il fixait Drago Malefoy. Le choc de voir son ennemi pour la première fois depuis quatre ans le paralysait. Ses yeux parcoururent chaque centimètre de Drago. Le blond semblait différent, mais il ne pouvait mettre le doigt sur ce qui était différent chez lui. Ses yeux continuèrent à détailler le corps de Drago. Ses vêtements moldus l'étonnaient et le rendaient confus. Il était habillé d'un jean's serré bleu décoloré, d'un T-shirt noir et d'une veste blanche. Ils lui allaient vraiment bien. Ses cheveux blonds étaient impeccablement peignés et soignés, et un regard argenté avait remplacé ses pupilles bleu glacier. Alors enfin, il remarqua ce qui était différent chez Drago. C'était ses yeux. Ils n'étaient plus aussi froids que dans le souvenir de Harry. Ils semblaient plutôt intenses, fiers et…humains.

Harry était si stupéfait qu'il ne remarqua pas le propre choc de Drago. Drago ne pouvait croire que cette espèce de loque humaine était le même Harry Potter qui allait à l'école avec lui. Harry était même plus mince qu'il ne se le rappelait. Les cheveux noir corbeau n'avaient jamais paru si emmêlés. Harry était vêtu d'un vieux pantalon de pyjama dénoué qui semblait vouloir tomber d'une minute à l'autre. Sa poitrine était nue mais rien n'était aussi attirant dans les rêves de Drago. Harry était trop maigre. Mais ce furent les yeux de Harry qui le choquèrent le plus. Les iris vertes qui avaient été autrefois si vivantes étaient maintenant vides – comme si quelqu'un les avaient éteintes.

- Tu as changé, murmurèrent-ils en même temps puis ils se turent.

Il y eut un moment difficile. Ils ne savaient comment réagir à la présence de l'autre. Finalement, la voix furieuse de Harry brisa le silence :

- Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Malefoy ?

Le sourire éblouissant de Drago aveugla presque Harry.

- Je suis ton ange gardien pour un mois, Potter.

A suivre…

Voilà. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Faites-moi part de vos commentaires.

Gros bisous.

Falyla


	3. chapitre 3

**Auteure**: Blanche Malfoy

**Titre**: Love me, Love me not.

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Rating**: R

**Paring**: Draco/Harry Draco/Bill

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations** **homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR. L'histoire appartient à Blanche Malfoy, quant à moi, je revendique la traduction.

**Frite 12** : Le chapitre suivant n'est pas mal non plus. Bisous.

**Remus James Lupin** : Que dire, à part merci ? La suite est tout aussi bien, l'historique des persos se développent. A plus. Bises.

**Melhuiwen** : Même si tu n'es plus là, tant pis. Je suis contente de t'avoir donné l'envie de la lire en v.o. Bisous.

**Kaorulabelle** : Clair. Net. Précis. LOL. Elle est là. Bises.

**Demoiselle Altanien** : Je transmettrai à qui de droit. Merci, la suite est là. Bisous.

**Soal **: Merci. Bises.

**Nfertiti** : Merci. La mise en ligne tous les lundis, sauf les 2 et 9 août parce que je suis en vacances. Et dès que j'ai fini ma propre fic, ce qui ne devrait pas tarder, sans doute, 2 fois par semaine. Merci de me faire de la pub. Bisous.

**Lisandra **: Ah ! Ben, ce serait dommage quand même, de te faire assassiner par les lecteurs ! LOL. Bises.

**Onarluca** : Je te donne un scoop, Artemis : mal, très mal ! LOL Bisous.

**Nuage** : Effectivement la cohabitation ne sera pas un long fleuve tranquille ! LOL. Bises.

**Vif d'Or** : Coucou ! Il a plus de fierté que ça ! A plus. Bisous.

**Origine **: C'est bien le genre de Blanche Malfoy de prendre les caractéristiques de chacun à contre-pied et de les rendre crédibles. Bises.

**Saeel'** : Et bien, bonnes vacances ! A plus. Bisous.

**Eowyn Malefoy** : Merci. Effectivement, l'auteure rend les problèmes de Harry très authentiques et en faire un alcoolo n'est pas si absurde. Bises.

Chapitre 3. **Collé à toi**

- Tu quoi ?

Harry était en train de faire un cauchemar. Rien d'autre ne pouvait expliquer cette étrange réalité où Drago Malefoy était dans _sa_ maison, tenait une conférence sur sa vie et clamant qu'il était celui qui l'aiderait à sortir de sa misère ? Le monde était certainement sans dessus dessous. Manifestement, la chose à faire était de chasser Drago à coups de pieds mais la douleur qui lui vrillait la tête était en train de le tuer et il voulait simplement aller se coucher. Il n'alla pas de recoucher mais il vomit quand ils atteignirent la cuisine tandis que Drago inspectait le désordre. L'odeur de la nourriture moisie était trop pour son estomac sensible.

- Bien, je ne te blâme pas, murmura Drago en voyant Harry vider ses tripes dans un coin. Cette maison a désespérément besoin d'un nettoyage, Potter. Je sens que je vais vomir aussi. Ugh.

Drago eut une expression dégoûtée en voyant des asticots sur une vieille tranche de pizza. Son estomac se retourna.

- Tu as vraiment besoin d'aide…

Harry s'assit prudemment près de la table et posa sa tête contre ses mains. Il ferma les yeux mais ne pouvait empêcher les vertiges.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Je m'en sors très bien tout seul, Malefoy.

- Si tu allais bien, Potter, tu me jetterais dehors à l'instant, dit Drago en prenant place à ses côtés.

Harry leva la tête et fixa Drago.

- Et comment ! C'est ce que je vais faire !

- Ouais, mais tu n'as pas assez d'énergie pour le faire…Gueule de bois ? demanda Drago gentiment.

Le ton de sa voix prit Harry par surprise mais il ne baissa pas sa garde.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

- Je connais un sort qui fera disparaître ta migraine, proposa Drago.

Harry se sentait tenté d'accepter l'aide de Drago mais il secoua la tête. Drago soupira. Il ne pouvait pas blâmer Harry de ne pas lui faire confiance.

- Je comprends, dit-il. Est-ce, qu'au moins, tu as des anti-douleurs moldus ?

- Hermione me les a confisqués.

Harry était ennuyé pour expliquer les raisons de Hermione. Et probablement que Drago les connaissait. Après tout, le blond était là à cause de Hermione. Elle s'était immiscée dans sa vie une fois de plus.

C'était scandaleux qu'elle ait demandé à Drago Malefoy de venir à son secours. Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre les raisons qu'elle avait de lui envoyer _Malefoy_. Quand il irait mieux, il lui téléphonerait.

- Pourquoi elle t'a envoyé, _toi_ ?

Drago haussa les épaules.

- Je suis aussi surpris que toi, Potter. A ce qu'il paraît, je suis ton traitement de choc, ricana-t-il.

Harry réprima une nouvelle montée de bile.

- Traitement de choc, hein ? grimaça-t-il. Merde alors, ils doivent être vraiment désespérés…

Harry était convaincu que tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'il se réveillerait bientôt et que sa vie redeviendrait comme avant.

- Où est ton elfe de maison ? demanda Drago.

- Hermione, cette foutue traîtresse, t'a raconté chaque foutu petit détail de ma vie merdique ? L'elfe de maison est parti. Je l'ai viré.

- Alors tu en as besoin d'un autre. Cet endroit pue, Potter. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas d'argent. Et même si c'était le cas, il y a encore beaucoup d'elfes de maison qui travaillent gratuitement.

Harry le fixa.

- J'ai de l'argent. J'ai l'héritage de mes parents et celui de Sirius et j'ai aussi l'énorme récompense pour avoir vaincu Voldemort. J'ai aussi une médaille d'honneur pour _services rendus_. Alors, comme tu peux le voir, même si je vivais mille ans, j'aurais encore beaucoup d'argent à dépenser…L'argent n'est pas le foutu problème, Malefoy. Je veux pas que _quiconque_ se mêle de ma vie, toi encore moins.

Harry se leva de sa chaise et essaya de lancer son regard le plus menaçant en direction de Drago.

- C'est pourquoi je veux que tu sois dehors dans dix secondes. Si tu es toujours là quand je me réveillerai, tu le regretteras.

Drago ne sembla pas du tout affecté par les paroles agressives de Harry, ce qui le rendit encore plus furieux.

- Putain, sors d'ici, Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois obtenir en restant ? Jesus ! Tu as perdu ton putain d'esprit ? cria-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour m'aider ? _Toi,_ parmi tous les autres ! Nous nous sommes pas vus depuis quoi ? quatre, cinq ans ? Bordel ! On s'est jamais entendu. On se déteste, par Merlin ! Tu peux pas espérer simplement te ramener ici et me traiter comme si on était les meilleurs amis du monde ! Hermione était probablement défoncée quand elle a eu la stupide idée de t'envoyer ici !

- Je ne voulais pas venir, Potter, crois-moi, dit Drago froidement.

- Alors pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a promis ? ricana victorieusement Harry quand il réalisa qu'il avait mis dans le mille. Je le savais. T'aurais jamais accepté si t'avais rien obtenu en retour. Qu'est-ce c'est ? De l'argent ? De meilleurs arrangements pour papa en prison ?

- Des billets gratuits pour la saison complète de Quidditch, en fait, dit posément Drago, mais il sentait bouillir intérieurement à la mention de son père.

Pendant un moment, Harry se sut que dire. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Drago lui réponde si facilement. S'il se rappelait bien, le Drago qu'il avait rencontré dans l'Ordre aurait été outré par les accusations de Harry. Le Drago d'avant était un agaçant petit connard doté d'une sale langue et d'une haute dose d'hypocrisie. Harry ne voulait pas avoir à faire quoi que se soit avec lui. Même si Hermione avait confiance en ce bâtard, Harry ne se réjouirait jamais de le voir. Il avait subi Drago dans le passé parce qu'il le devait. Ils avaient travaillé côte à côte ; ça ne pouvait pas être si différent. Mais maintenant, il ne voulait pas de Drago là. Drago l'ennuyait beaucoup trop. Si seulement il ne se sentait pas si malade. Il l'aurait éjecté de chez lui en une seconde.

- Je t'obtiendrai toutes les entrées gratuites que tu veux si tu sors de ma maison.

Drago sembla pensif puis il secoua la tête.

- Ils m'ont fait l'offre en premier, Potter. En plus, j'essaie d'être aimable pour changer…Je dois beaucoup aux Weasley. Je dois la vie à Hermione. Alors, je crois que je vais adhérer à leur offre.

Harry serra les poings et Drago se leva promptement pour éviter d'être frappé. Harry sentit ses bras se fatiguer et il tourna le dos à Drago et monta dans sa chambre. D'abord, il avait besoin de s'éclaircir l'esprit. Ensuite, il pourrait négocier correctement avec Drago. Vu comme il se sentait maintenant, ça ne mènerait nulle part de continuer.

En fait, il n'alla nulle part. Il s'écroula d'épuisement avant d'atteindre la dernière marche des escaliers. Heureusement, Drago était juste derrière lui pour empêcher une chute spectaculaire. Il trembla à ce premier contact, en sentant les doigts et les bras de Drago. Il se sentait étrange. C'était la première fois que Drago le touchait avec une telle tendresse et ça le déroutait. Il blâma l'alcool de le rendre si faible et si perplexe. Il voulait repousser Drago mais il se sentait étrangement bien d'être soutenu comme ça. Il avait l'impression que les mains de Drago tremblaient mais il n'était pas sûr. Tout ça ressemblait trop à un rêve surréaliste.

Drago l'aida à grimper la dernière marche et le conduisit à sa chambre avec difficulté. Ensuite il le coucha prudemment dans son lit. Harry sentit les doigts de Drago lui caresser doucement le front. Les yeux verts, interrogateurs, rencontrèrent les bleus mais Drago détourna son regard.

Il toucha le front de Harry avec l'extrémité de sa baguette. Harry voulut crier, s'enfuir, maudire Hermione de lui envoyer un ennemi. Mais le pâle rayon jaune qui jaillit de la baguette de Drago ne lui fit aucun mal. Le sortilège ne fit que lui alléger la tête et lui alourdir les paupières.

« Fais de beaux rêves, Potter » fut la dernière chose que Harry entendit avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Drago quitta Harry quand il remarqua que le souffle de l'homme aux cheveux de jais était régulier. Ensuite, il ferma la porte de la salle de bain et inspira fortement. Inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer. C'était comme un exercice pour contrôler son émoi. Il tremblait de partout et c'était difficile de ne pas tomber sur le sol alors que ses jambes ne le portaient plus.

Il avait touché Harry. Il regarda ses mains comme si elles ne lui appartenaient pas. Ça avait été si bon de le toucher, exactement comme il l'avait imaginé. Il avait senti une secousse lui traverser le corps, excitant chaque pore. Ça l'avait électrisé et maintenant il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de trembler. Et ce n'était que leur premier affrontement.

Ça avait été une erreur de venir. Il aurait dû poliment refuser la requête de Hermione. Il ne voulait pas rouvrir de vieilles blessures. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour Harry. Il était bien avec Bill. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'ordonna de cesser de se comporter comme une poule mouillée. Ses mains étaient maintenant mortellement froides. Il pouvait s'éloigner de lui. Harry ne se souviendrait même pas de sa présence dans sa maison si Drago la quittait à l'instant et ne revenait jamais.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en aller. Le masochiste en lui voulait rester.

Il retourna dans la pièce en désordre de Harry – cette même pièce qui avait appartenu à Sirius Black – et le regarda dormir. Il observa sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front, recouverte presque entièrement par ses épais cheveux noirs. Ils étaient plus longs que dans son souvenir. Ils atteignaient presque ses épaules. Drago avait envie d'y enfouir ses mains mais il se contrôla. Ensuite ses yeux descendirent examiner les cils de Harry, son nez, jusqu'à finalement, rencontrer ses lèvres. Une fois, les lèvres de Harry avaient alimenté ses fantasmes sexuels. Ses mêmes lèvres qui paraissaient si savoureuses dans ses rêves, étaient maintenant très sèches. Harry avait trop maltraité son corps.

Drago savait que Harry avait eu son lot de douleur mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment une personne comme Harry pouvait plonger dans la dépression. C'était un type tellement bien. Il avait sauvé le monde magique. Il était beau, intelligent, riche, aimé. Tout était simple pour lui. Il était le meilleur attrapeur que Drago ait jamais rencontré. N'était-ce pas pour toutes ces qualités que Drago le haïssait autant par le passé ?

Harry avait tout et même plus… Et il était en train de se tuer à petit feu. Drago avait vu tellement de bouteilles de bourbon, de vodka et de rhum disséminées dans toute la maison, qu'il en avait perdu le compte.

Il ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Drago était celui qui aurait dû être submergé par l'auto apitoiement. C'était lui qui aurait dû se perdre en chemin. Drago avait l'impression que, quelque part, lui et Harry avaient inversé leur rôle. C'était Harry qui était supposé être un Auror, pas lui. La vie de Drago avait tout pour mal tourner, celle de Harry tout pour bien aller. Mais Drago était celui qui s'était efforcé de laisser le passé derrière lui et s'était débrouillé pour faire quelque chose de sa vie bousillée. Harry était resté perdu dans ses propres malheurs.

Drago soupira. Il ne savait pas exactement quoi faire. Il ne savait même pas si rester était la bonne option. Mais il fallait débuter par l'essentiel. La maison avait besoin d'un sérieux nettoyage.

A suivre…   

Voilà. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Faites-moi part de vos commentaires.

Gros bisous.

Falyla


	4. chapitre 4

**Auteure**: Blanche Malfoy

**Titre**: Love me, Love me not.

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Rating**: R

**Paring**: Draco/Harry Draco/Bill

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations** **homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR. L'histoire appartient à Blanche Malfoy, quant à moi, je revendique la traduction.

**Petite note de la traductrice** : Des nouvelles toutes fraîches de cette fic. Il y a actuellement 14 chapitres v.o. en ligne. Blanche Malfoy me fait savoir qu'elle va la laisser provisoirement de côté afin de terminer le dernier chapitre de son autre fic « Just a Step » et ensuite reprendre, sans faute,  « Love me, Love me not ». Comme je vais partir en vacances en août, sans mise en ligne pendant 3 lundis, je suppose que cette coupure passera totalement inaperçue mais je préfère vous tenir au courant.

**Remus James Lupin** : Ah ! Si tout pouvait être aussi rapide que tes reviews…A plus. Bisous.

**Onarluca** : Pas de quoi, je le fais avec beaucoup de plaisir. La suite est vraiment à la hauteur du reste. Bises.

**Kaorulabelle** : Elle est là. Bisous.

**Eowyn Malefoy** : Merci, la suite est juste plus bas. Bises.

**Geneviève Black** : Ouh là ! Tu as l'imagination bien fertile… Malheureusement les corps à corps ne sont pas à l'ordre du jour. Bisous.

**Minerve** : Non, franchement, la suite, ce chapitre et les autres, sont d'une intolérable cruauté ! LOL. Bises.

**Vif d'Or** : Merci pour la photo du tatoo. Il est vraiment magnifique et je suis épatée par la minutie du dessin. Chapeau à ton tatoueur ! Quant à Bill, oui, il veut Drago mais il veut surtout être certain que le blondinet l'aime aussi sans regret. C'est un gros risque, effectivement et lui laisser le choix est une grande preuve d'amour snif petite larme à l'œil. Mais d'autres pourraient dire que Bill est un parfait crétin. Ça se défend aussi…Bisous.

**Dianael **: Merci, la suite est là. Bises.

**Lisandra** : Quoi ?? C'était pas encore fait ?? LOL. La suite juste en dessous. Bisous.

**Nfertiti** : Oui, c'est vrai, les chapitres sont assez courts mais bon, c'est du pur bonheur, non ? Bises.

Chapitre 4 . **Respire. **

Il y avait quelqu'un dans la maison. Il pouvait entendre des pas légers en temps à autre. Il fronça les sourcils et se gratta la tête. Il se demanda s'il était sorti le soir d'avant et s'il avait ramené une inconnue à la maison, comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il était bourré. Ensuite, il regarda le bas de son corps et remarqua s'il portait encore son pantalon de pyjama. Il n'était pas nu. Etait-ce un bon ou un mauvais signe ? Il prit quelques minutes pour s'éclaircir l'esprit et se rassembler. Si ce n'était pas une nuit habituelle alors quelqu'un était entré par effraction dans sa maison.

Il prit sa baguette sur la table de chevet et l'agrippa fermement. Puis il avança prudemment dans le corridor silencieux. Il n'y avait personne en vue mais il pouvait entendre quelqu'un siffler en bas de l'escalier. Le cambrioleur était plutôt stupide ou simplement imprudent s'il avait le courage de siffler alors qu'il dévalisait la maison. Ou peut-être qu'il croyait que l'hôtel particulier était abandonné. Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Depuis que Harry avait désactivé les sortilèges autour de la maison, des petits casseurs avaient l'habitude de venir voler dans la vieille bâtisse. Il soupira. Il aurait dû replacer les charmes et trouver un nouveau Gardien du Secret pour le _Fidelius._ Mais ces choses réveillaient trop de souvenirs  et il ne voulait pas. Il préférait plutôt supporter tous les adolescents bourrés et les voleurs du monde. Ils étaient plus faciles à accepter en comparaison de ce qu'il était arrivé dans le passé de Harry.

Il descendit l'escalier à pas de loup, essayant d'être aussi silencieux que possible. Madame Black, sur sa peinture, était étrangement endormie. Il pouvait l'entendre bruyamment ronfler. C'était une première. Et ça aurait dû l'avertir de ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

La salle de séjour principale était incroyablement propre. Il cligna des paupières plusieurs fois, essayant de se rappeler ce qui avait pu se produire le jour d'avant. Son esprit était presque complètement vide. Il se souvenait avoir vu Drago Malefoy, cependant, mais c'était probablement juste un mauvais rêve.

Peut-être que Tilly était-il de retour. Les elfes de maison étaient comme ça, non ? Même quand on les jetait dehors, ils avaient l'habitude de retourner chez leur maître. Mais il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais entendu Tilly siffler.

Il entendit le sifflotement encore une fois et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Là, il s'arrêta net. Il y avait un homme blond debout en face du comptoir de la cuisine, lui tournant le dos. Une baguette était posée sur la table juste à côté d'un livre de cuisine ouvert. Il fronça les sourcils. Hermione lui avait envoyé un domestique ?

Harry continua d'observer le blond jusqu'à ce que sa présence soit remarquée. Il eut un choc en reconnaissant Drago Malefoy.

- Oh ! La Belle au Bois Dormant est enfin réveillée, dit Drago avec moquerie. Alors, comment tu te sens ?

Harry resta muet. Il ne voulait pas paraître surpris mais il l'était. Son ennemi était dans sa cuisine, avec un couteau tranchant dans la main. Il pointa sa baguette vers Drago qui roula simplement des yeux. Est-ce qu'il était en train d'halluciner ? Il avait entendu dire que l'un des symptômes de l'alcoolisme était les hallucinations. Peut-être que Drago n'était pas vraiment là, qu'il était uniquement un pur produit de son imagination – bien qu'en premier lieu, Harry ne puisse dire pourquoi il hallucinerait à propos de _Malefoy._ Et bien, les hallucinations étaient de mauvais rêves éveillés, n'est-ce pas ?

- Baisse cette baguette, Potter, dit Drago avec indifférence.  Devons-nous traverser ça encore une fois ?

Harry entendit Drago soupirer. Il resserra sa prise sur sa baguette quand il le vit se déplacer.

- Bouge pas, Malefoy ou je jure devant Dieu que je te jette un sort, le menaça Harry entre les dents.

Drago soupira lourdement et posa son couteau sur le comptoir.

- Ecoute, je suis ici parce..

- Je m'en fous ! Tu la fermes et tu sors ! cria Harry.

- Puis-je au moins terminer ton repas ? Tu sembles en avoir besoin.

Harry regarda le plan de travail où manifestement Drago préparait quelque chose. Ça sentait bon et son estomac protesta furieusement. Mais il ne mangerait jamais rien que Drago Malefoy avait fait. C'est alors que ses souvenirs de la veille resurgirent. Il se rappelait vaguement les explications de Drago à propos de sa présence dans  sa maison, mais ce qu'il avait le plus retenu était la mention de Hermione. Elle l'avait fait encore une fois. Elle allait le rendre fou avec ses incessantes offres d'aide.

- Elle t'a envoyé m'aider, dit Harry pour lui-même. _Toi_ ! C'est quoi ce bordel ! A quoi elle pense ? Pourquoi elle t'a envoyé, _toi _?

Harry crispa son poing gauche, sa mauvaise humeur augmentant dangereusement.

- Potter…entendit-il Drago l'appeler doucement.

Ce ton de voix le rendit même encore plus furieux. Drago se prenait pour qui, de lui parler comme s'ils étaient amis ?

- _Accio_ baguette ! cria Harry.

La baguette de Drago vola dans sa main et avant que Drago ne puisse réagir correctement, Harry lui lança un _Petrificus Totalus_. Drago tomba en arrière, pétrifié.

Alors que Drago le maudissait silencieusement avec des yeux brillants de rage, Harry se précipita dans la salle de séjour principale. Il s'arrêta en face du foyer de la cheminée et demanda Hermione à voix haute. Sa tête scanna son salon et il cria après elle et Ron mais personne ne lui répondit.

Il retira sa tête du foyer en jurant. Bientôt, Madame Black se joignit à lui.

Il alla dans la cour de devant et ne s'inquiéta pas de regarder autour de lui avant de transplaner dans la cabine de téléphone qui permettait d'accéder au Ministère de la Magie.

Il entendit un murmure excité quand il traversa le grand Atrium mais y prêta à peine attention. Il était aveuglé par la rage.

- Eh ! Monsieur Potter ! Attendez ! cria le chef de la sécurité. Vous ne pouvez pas simplement arriver comme ça ! Il y a des procédures de sécurité ! Vous avez besoin de…

Harry le fit taire d'un seul regard.

Il était conscient des œillades désapprobatrices qu'on lançait sur lui mais il essaya de ne pas s'en soucier. Il pouvait aisément imaginer ce que les sorciers et sorcières étaient en train de penser de lui. En fait, il avait entendu deux sorcières faire des commentaires à mi-voix comme il passait devant elles pour se rendre aux ascenseurs.

- Ce n'est pas parce que c'est Harry Potter que ça signifie qu'il peut faire tout ce qu'il veut ! Il y a des lois à respecter, dit une petite sorcière à l'air revêche. Quelle indécence !

- C'est un problème de naissance, répliqua l'autre. Il n'a jamais été bien élevé. Je veux dire, cette pauvre chose n'avait pas ses parents, n'est-ce pas ? Il a grandi avec des _Moldus_ ! Les Moldus sont les pires en matière d'éducation. Tu n'as pas lu _Sorcière Hebdo_ ? Ils ont un haut pourcentage de divorce ! En outre, c'est un héros que nous l'aimions ou pas. Est-ce que ça ne lui donne pas quelques privilèges ? Il a le droit d'être un peu…excentrique, je suppose.

- Etre un héros ne signifie pas qu'il peut faire ce qu'il veut ! Si seulement il était poli…Mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il n'était jamais aimable avec personne. C'est assez embarrassant pour nous…Nous sommes des dames !

Elle ferma la bouche quand elle réalisa que Harry dardait sur elle un regard meurtrier. La petite sorcière rougit et détourna les yeux.

Harry entra dans l'ascenseur de très mauvaise humeur. Il n'attendit même pas que la porte du Niveau 2 soit entièrement ouverte pour en jaillir et se précipiter dans le bureau de Hermione.

- Attendez, Monsieur Potter !

Quelqu'un tenta de l'arrêter encore une fois. Et une fois de plus, en vain. Hermione ne sembla pas surprise de le voir entrer brusquement dans son bureau. En fait, elle paraissait plutôt contente.

- Tu as cinq minutes pour m'expliquer pourquoi Malefoy est chez moi. Ensuite, je te donnerai cinq minutes supplémentaires pour lui dire que tu as changé d'avis et que tu n'as plus besoin de lui pour exécuter ce plan de cinglé qui est né dans ta cervelle de malade, dit Harry sévèrement.

Hermione appuya son dos contre sa chaise et croisa les bras derrière sa tête. Après s'être étirée, elle posa ses mains sur la petite table et sourit. Harry frémit. Il ne l'aimait pas, _ce_ sourire si particulier. Ça n'était jamais bon signe. Et il en fut certain au moment où elle ouvrit la bouche et dit avec une fausse froideur :

- C'est lui ou Ste-Mangouste. Je croyais que Ste-Mangouste serait le dernier recours, alors Ron et moi avons opté pour Drago. Je t'en prie, Harry, ce n'était pas une décision facile. De même que je savais qu'envoyer Drago chez toi était très risqué. Vous pourriez finir par vous tuer mutuellement.

- Hermione…

- Assis !! ordonna-t-elle, amenant une chaise à côté de Harry à l'aide de sa baguette.

Il s'assit avec un sourire sinistre.

- Maintenant, on peut parler ?

- Oui. Nous pouvons avoir une conversation _civilisée_ maintenant, dit-elle.

- Je veux qu'il sorte de ma maison, dit Harry avec une telle froideur qu'il aurait fait frémir de peur n'importe qui, exceptée Hermione. A quoi pensais-tu, Hermione ? Je t'ai dis que j'allais bien ! Combien de fois je devrais me répéter ? Et _Malefoy_ ? Comment, _lui_, peut-il m'aider ?

- Tu n'es pas bien, Harry. Tout le monde peut le voir. Regarde-toi ! Tu as des valises sous les yeux depuis presque cinq mois ! Tu ne manges pas correctement et quand tu le fais, tu manges des cochonneries. Tu bois trop, aussi. Je ne peux plus te voir comme ça ! Pour l'amour de Dieu, tu es seulement vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama !

Harry baissa les yeux et rougit violemment. Il était si en colère qu'il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il était à moitié nu en quittant la maison. Il se sentait comme s'il avait fracassé sa tête contre le mur le plus proche.

- Je ne bois pas tant que ça…dit Harry d'une voix boudeuse, s'affaissant sur sa chaise.

Le fait qu'il ne porte qu'un bas de pyjama sur lui démontrait exactement le contraire.

- Oh ! S'il te plait ! Elle roula des yeux. As-tu compté le nombre de bouteilles que tu laisses traîner partout ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- C'est simplement parce que je les jette pas quand elles sont vides. Ça te donne l'impression que je bois beaucoup alors que c'est pas le cas ! Ces bouteilles sont là depuis quatre ans !

- Et tu ne penses pas que c'est plutôt pathétique ?

- Tu fais une montagne de rien ! Qui s'en soucie, de toute façon ? C'est ma bon Dieu de vie ! Je peux en faire ce que je veux !

- Je ne te laisserai pas faire, Harry. Et je ne suis pas la seule. Les Weasley sont tous derrière moi, même Ron.

Ron, le salaud. Harry le tuerait de s'être retourné contre lui.

- Pourquoi Malefoy ? demanda-t-il, presque battu.

Il n'y avait que quelques fois où il avait gagné une argumentation contre Hermione et manifestement, celle-ci n'en ferait pas partie. Mais il ne se rendrait pas si facilement. Pas sans une bonne lutte.

- Parce que je sais qu'il te fera sortir de tes gonds, expliqua-t-elle.

- _Quoi_ ? Harry se sentit outré. Il ne me fait _pas du tout_ sortir de mes gonds !

- Bien sûr que si. Tu es là, non ? Et tu n'as qu'un pantalon de pyjama sur toi ! Ça veut dire que mon plan marche. Tu es si dépressif, Harry. Je ne pouvais même plus obtenir la moindre réaction quand j'ai renoncé à mes discours quotidiens. Tu as même cessé de me crier dessus pour me dire de te laisser seul. Tu crois vraiment que j'allais rester là et te regarder tout laisser tomber ? Non. Les Weasley et moi avons discuté encore et encore. Nous pourrions t'envoyer à Ste-Mangouste avec ou sans ton accord. Et avant que tu ne le demandes, oui, nous pouvons faire ça. Regarde-toi dans son bas de pyjama !

Harry haussa un sourcil. Elle n'avait pas besoin de continuer à mentionner son pantalon de pyjama. Il en était bien assez conscient. Elle continua son speech.

- Ça serait pour ton bien. Mais je crois que Ste-Mangouste est une solution trop dure, trop désespérée. Je veux que tu sortes de ta torpeur sans l'aide de médicament. Merlin sait que tu as déjà pris bien trop de médicaments.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, nia sincèrement Harry. Peut-être que je bois un peu trop mais je ne me drogue pas, Hermione. Je n'achète plus de potion d'Oubli depuis un bon moment. Je vais bien. Harry s'affaissa sur la chaise et soupira. Jésus ! Je suis pas encore au fond d'un putain de trou. J'ai pas besoin d'aller à Ste-Mangouste ! Quelle sorte d'amis vous êtes, de toute façon ? Faire ces choses dans mon dos ! En fait, vous voudriez m'enfermer à Ste-Mangouste ??

Elle soupira.

- Nous n'allons pas t'_enfermer_. Mais ce sont des professionnels là-bas. Peut-être qu'ils pourront t'aider, parce Dieu sait que nous avons essayé de t'aider, Harry, mais tu ne nous laisses pas faire.

Elle semblait vraiment attristée. Son expression adoucit Harry.

- Ste-Mangouste ne m'aidera pas. Ils ne l'ont pas fait la dernière fois ! Je suis vraiment fâché contre toi et Ron. Mais je comprends…Il baissa les yeux. Peut-être que je fais une dépression. Qui n'en fait pas, de nos jours ? tenta-t-il de plaisanter. Mais la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin dans ma maison, c'est bien Malefoy.

- Garde-le simplement pour un mois.

Harry pensa que son choix de mots était tout à fait risible et il sourit involontairement.

- Tu en parles comme si c'était un animal de compagnie.

- Vraiment ? Il est si craquant.

- Argh. Malefoy est tout sauf craquant. C'est juste un emmerdeur.

Il fit une pause et grogna :

- Je préfère aller à Ste-Mangouste que de l'avoir dans ma maison…

Elle haussa un sourcil. Elle avait dit la stricte vérité mais avait juste fabriqué de toutes pièces la menace de Ste-Mangouste.

- Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-elle.

Il semblait vraiment y croire parce il paraissait un peu effrayé. C'était Fred et George qui avaient suggéré l'idée de Ste-Mangouste comme une _plaisanterie_. Ils n'auraient jamais pris une mesure aussi drastique pour Harry. Ils l'avaient fait dans le passé, juste après la mort de Voldemort mais pas parce qu'ils l'avaient voulu. Ils n'avaient pas eu le choix. Harry était dans un état catatonique cette fois-là. Lui faire croire qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à le faire admettre à Ste-Mangouste encore une fois était un coup bas mais elle sentait qu'elle devait le faire.

C'était Hermione et Fred qui avaient proposé Drago, chacun pour leurs propres raisons. La principale était de jouer les Cupidons. Ils savaient que l'obsession de Drago pour Harry était plus qu'une obsession. Et Hermione avait toujours suspecté que Harry était secrètement attiré par Drago. Toutes les relations de Harry s'étaient révélées un fiasco total. Ginny lui avait dit que Harry était toujours distant quand ils étaient ensemble. Le seul qui paraissait détenir le pouvoir de lui taper sur les nerfs était Drago. Par conséquent, ils pourraient se mettre ensemble. Mais c'était juste un rêve éveillé de sa part et de celle de Fred. Peut-être avait-elle été trop loin en envoyant Drago dans la maison de Harry. Harry ne serait jamais assez stupide pour marcher cette combine. Il ne permettrait jamais à Drago de rester.

- Il te porte vraiment sur les nerfs, hein ? dit-elle, pensive. A peine quelques minutes avec lui et il t'a déjà fait quitter ta maison à moitié nu.

Elle sourit.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, marmonna-t-il furieusement.

- Ecoute, Harry, quand tu étais à Ste-Mangouste, tu sais qui t'a tiré de ton état comateux ?

Harry secoua la tête et elle poursuivit :

- C'est Drago. Il est venu te voir une fois. Il s'est assis à côté de toi et n'a cessé de te parler, encore et encore. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il t'a dit, mais quoi qu'il en soit, ça a marché. Le même jour, tu as cligné des yeux comme si tu te réveillais d'un long rêve et tu as parlé, Harry ! Tu as ouvert la bouche et tu as demandé un verre d'eau. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que nous avons ressenti quand tu as commencé à parler. Nous n'avions pas entendu ta voix depuis une éternité.

Ses yeux brillaient d'émotion. Harry ne savait pas que dire.

- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

- Je ne sais pas. Depuis le temps, je croyais simplement que tu te fichais de le savoir. En outre, Ron ne pense pas que Drago ait quelque chose à voir avec tout ça. Il croit que c'est juste une coïncidence. Ecoute, Harry, si tu veux vraiment que je dise à Drago que…

Elle était sur le point de laisser tomber son idée stupide quand il la coupa.

- Il peut rester, dit Harry après un moment.

Cette histoire avec Drago qui était présent le jour même où il était revenu à la vie le surprenait. Il avait besoin d'éclaircir tout ça et il n'y avait qu'une seule personne avec qui le faire.

- Mais seulement pour un mois. Après ça, il dégage et je ne veux plus jamais le revoir. J'ai pas la moindre idée de comment il va m'aider et pour être tout à fait franc, je pense que tu le sais. Vous avez complotez quelque chose. Et je ne sais simplement pas encore quoi.

- Je veux juste que l'ancien Harry revienne. Le fait que Malefoy est ton contraire pourrait te faire revenir à la vie, Harry. Il l'a déjà fait auparavant.

Il grogna. Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi Drago avait choisi de l'aider mais d'un autre côté, tout était vraiment confus. Il n'avait jamais su que Drago était venu à Ste-Mangouste. Personne ne s'était jamais soucié de le lui dire. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi donc Drago lui avait-il rendu visite ?

Il autoriserait Drago à rester alors Hermione et les autres lui ficheraient la paix. Il voulait aussi le laisser rester parce qu'il était curieux. Il se dit qu'il pourrait supporter Drago. C'était seulement pour un mois. Un mois entier…

Il ferma les yeux, fatigué.

« _Respire, Harry. Respire simplement et tout ira bien…_ »

A suivre..

Voilà. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Faites-moi part de vos commentaires.

Gros bisous.

Falyla


	5. chapitre 5

**Auteure**: Blanche Malfoy

**Titre**: Love me, Love me not.

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Rating**: R

**Paring**: Draco/Harry Draco/Bill

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations** **homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR. L'histoire appartient à Blanche Malfoy, quant à moi, je revendique la traduction.

**Lisandra **: S'en remettre, je ne suis pas sûre…Bisous.

**Onarluca** : Merci ! J'apprécie toujours le compliment. Bises.

**Nfertiti **: Pas trop abrégée la review, sinon j'y comprends rien ! Je suis pas de la génération texto, moi ! LOL. Bisous.

**Flo007** : Merci mais l'intrigue n'est pas de moi, seulement la traduction. Bises.

**M4r13** : Je me demande si ce n'est pas Harry qui va avoir des surprises…Bisous.

**Geneviève Black** : Ouais, ça doit valoir le coup d'œil mais il faudrait qu'il se remplume un peu, non ? LOL. Bises.

**Lunny **: Salut la nouvelle ! Merci, la suite est là. Bisous.

**Vif d'Or** : S'entretuer tout de suite ?? ça ferait un peu désordre dans le paysage, non ? LOL. Pas vraiment mais la guerre des mots est déclarée ! Bises.

**Eowyn Malefoy** : Merci, la suite est juste en dessous. Bisous.

**Minerve **: C'est que Harry a perdu sa bonne éducation ! LOL. Et ça ne s'améliore pas ! Bises.

**Saael' **: Eh coucou toi ! Comment ça va ? Tu me cours après et pourquoi ça ? Ma famille va très bien, merci. Et merci aussi pour tes encouragements. Bisous.

**Petite note de la traductrice** : Je pars en vacances le **31 juillet** pour ne revenir que le mardi **17 août**. C'est pourquoi la prochaine mise en ligne ne se fera qu'à cette date-là. D'ici-là, portez-vous bien.

Chapitre 5. **Marquer son territoire**.

Harry transplana du Ministère après avoir convaincu Hermione de le laisser sortir sans se faire remarquer. Il ne voulait pas s'exhiber une fois de plus en se baladant dans les couloirs à moitié-nu. Elle avait paru y réfléchir, ce qui avait un peu effrayé Harry, mais à la fin, elle avait simplement souri et lui avait désigné une porte dérobée que seuls quelques membres du personnel connaissaient.

Quand Harry retourna chez lui, il se demanda quand Hermione avait appris à devenir si sadique. Elle avait toujours été autoritaire mais maintenant elle était plus tyrannique que jamais et elle n'avait jamais semblé si obstinée de lui dire quoi faire. Harry avait pensé en parler à Ron mais Ron avait autant de pouvoir sur Hermione que lui sur Madame Black. C'est à dire : absolument aucun.

Il fit une grimace. C'était plutôt injuste de comparer Hermione à Madame Black. Mais une nouvelle fois, Hermione avait été très injuste avec lui. Le faire choisir entre Malefoy et Ste-Mangouste était assez cruel. Il n'était pas cinglé mais il le deviendrait bientôt s'il devait vivre avec Malefoy.

Cependant, il ne pouvait rester furieux avec elle très longtemps. Hermione était la voix de la raison. Elle savait toujours ce qui était le mieux pour lui. Mais cette fois, il lui faudrait vraiment beaucoup de temps pour comprendre pourquoi elle avait choisi Malefoy. Que pourrait faire Malefoy pour qu'il se sente mieux ?

Il claqua la porte sans faire attention et Madame Black brailla dans son tableau.

- _Espèce de foutu traître ! Ordure ! Laisser ce gamin répugnant ici ! C'est un Bon Dieu d'ennemi ! La disgrâce des Malefoy ! Enculé !_

Harry écarquilla les yeux au dernier mot. Elle devenait vraiment de plus en plus mauvaise. Il ne se rappelait pas même avoir utilisé ce mot devant elle.

- Eh Madame ! s'exclama-t-il, en se plaçant en face du portrait, en lui lançant un regard furieux. Voudriez-vous surveiller votre langage ?

- _Oh ! Ferme-la, petit merdeux métissé ! _

- Non ! Vous, fermez-la ! J'en ai marre de votre foutue voix de banshee ! Alors, bordel, taisez-vous ! Toute votre putain de famille s'en est allée maintenant ! C'est vous qui êtes infect ! Le seul qui méritait un meilleur avenir, c'était Sirius ! Vous méritez ce qui vous est arrivé, vieille mégère !__

Madame Black tremblota des cils, des joues et des lèvres et Harry se couvrit les oreilles une seconde avant qu'elle ne libère son cri le plus strident. A cause de son puissant hurlement, il n'avait pas remarqué que quelqu'un s'était glissé furtivement derrière lui et il n'entendit pas quand la même personne cria :

- _Accio_ baguettes.

Ce fut juste quand il sentit sa baguette et celle de Drago se détacher de la ceinture de son pantalon qu'il réalisa ce qu'il se passait. Il se retourna promptement et vit Drago qui pointait sa baguette sur lui. Il se mordit la lèvre et se maudit d'avoir été si stupide.

Ce fut comme si l'air autour d'eux était suspendu. La tension était à couper au couteau. Drago lui lança un regard noir et absolument lascif. Le cristal bleu de ses yeux était presque devenu argenté sous l'effet de la rage. Harry sentit une étrange chaleur circuler dans son corps. Il se sentait paralysé mais pas de frayeur. C'était quelque chose d'autre, une étrange émotion qui voulait lui faire faire d'étranges choses. Seul Malefoy pouvait lui faire ressentir ça.

Il fronça les sourcils, ne voulant pas aller dans cette voie. C'était trop dangereux, tout bien considéré. Une chose était claire, cependant, et ça le rendait furax. Hermione avait raison. Drago le faisait sortir de ses gonds.

Il attendit l'impact du sortilège provenant de la baguette de Drago. Et il vint mais ne le frappa pas. Il atteignit Madame Black. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Madame Black, qui s'endormit profondément, et ensuite vers Drago, visiblement perplexe. Mais ce qui l'effrayait le plus était le fait que depuis qu'il avait découvert Drago ici, il avait totalement oublié la vieille sorcière.

- Je pensais que tu allais prendre ta revanche sur moi, dit Harry, essayant de faire abstraction de ses sentiments troublants.

- Je le ferai. Mais la vieille dame me tapait sur les nerfs. Honnêtement, tu n'as jamais envisagé de la changer de place ? Ou peut-être que la brûler est une meilleure solution, dit Drago de son habituelle voix traînante, celle qui irritait le plus Harry.

- On peut pas. Sa peinture est plutôt résistante et on n'arrive même pas à l'érafler. Crois-moi, j'ai essayé, répondit froidement Harry. J'ai calmé les autres peintures mais, elle, je peux pas la faire taire. Comment tu as fait ?

Drago sourit d'un air suffisant.

- Il faut croire que j'ai plus de pouvoir que toi.

Harry ricana.

- Bien sûr, Malefoy, si ça te fait te sentir mieux, continue à penser ça. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait vraiment ?

Drago avança d'un pas vers Harry qui recula.

- Je lui ai ôté sa faculté de parole et je l'ai mise en sommeil.

Harry fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

- Et c'est possible ?

- Oui, sourit Drago avec arrogance. Tu réalises que c'est un sortilège qui fait que les peintures bougent et parlent, non ? Bien, en fait, pas seulement un sortilège mais quelques potions mélangées aux pigments. C'est un processus assez compliqué et ça requiert patience et connaissance. Ceci dit, s'il y a un sort, il y a un contre-sort. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Harry se sentit blessé par l'expression supérieure de Drago.

- Et comment tu sais ça ? On a jamais appris ça en classe.

- Pour apprendre ça, tu aurais dû assister au Cours des Arts Magiques. Parce que c'est un art très difficile, ils ne prennent que l'élite ou alors ils n'acceptent pas les candidats.

- Mais ils t'ont accepté, toi, parce que tu es la parfaite représentation du bâtard élitiste, se moqua Harry. Je me trompe ?

Drago sourit.

- Oui, si on se limite aux faits, tu te trompes. Je n'ai pas suivi les cours d'Art. J'ai appris ça pendant l'entraînement des Aurors. Il y a quelques portraits assez désagréables là-bas. Ils ne sont pas tous amicaux. La plupart peuvent être endormis avec un sortilège commun, d'autres sont plus résistants, comme Madame Black.

Harry marmonna à voix basse qu'il savait ça très bien mais Drago l'ignora.

- Nous avons appris comment neutraliser les peintures impolies pendant nos missions. Tu sais, j'étais le second meilleur de la classe. Tu peux imaginer qui était le premier.

Harry se sentit vraiment stupide et sa haine pour Drago augmenta. Il y avait bien longtemps, il avait aspiré à devenir un Auror et même si Rogue lui avait rendu les choses difficiles, il s'était arrangé pour passer l'examen et devenir le camarade de cours de Hermione et Ron.

Il était bon sur le sujet. En fait, il était même meilleur que Hermione. Ses professeurs lui avaient toujours dit que c'était inné chez lui. Et le problème avait été exactement ça. Avec le temps, il avait été malade de violence, Il ne voulait plus être une machine de guerre. Une guerre avait été suffisante pour lui. Il avait trop perdu. Il ne voulait plus se sentir responsable de quiconque. C'est pourquoi il avait laissé tomber après six mois sans en expliquer les raisons à personne.

Mais ça le blessait d'entendre Drago raconter ses classes d'Auror. Ça le blessait de réaliser qu'il aurait pu être à la place de Drago. Il aurait su ce foutu sortilège qui calmait Madame Black. Il aurait fait quelques recherches à ce sujet, au moins. Mais il s'était dégonflé.

- Tu n'étais pas dans ma classe, fit remarquer tranquillement Harry.

- Je suis une plante à floraison tardive, ricana Drago.

- En fait, t'es un emmerdeur, marmonna Harry.

Il était de très mauvaise humeur maintenant. Il avait besoin d'un verre. Il regarda Drago qui ne semblait pas fâché de son commentaire mais plutôt…blessé. Harry haussa un sourcil.

- Ne me dis pas que finalement je t'ai eu. Je suis choqué.

- Même les salauds ont des sentiments, répliqua Drago avec un rictus moqueur.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Qu'importe. Je suppose que tu as utilisé ta merveilleuse dextérité d'Auror pour briser le sortilège d'entrave. Ou alors j'ai perdu la main et son effet n'a pas duré assez longtemps ?

- J'ai utilisé mes aptitudes d'Auror.

- Bravo. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais aller prendre un verre. Je t'en offrirai bien un mais t'es pas un invité dans cette maison. Je te vois plus comme un intrus…

Il se dirigea vers le séjour principal mais se figea quand il vit le bar vide. Il n'y avait plus une seule bouteille. Même les vides avaient disparues. Il paniqua.

- C'est quoi ce bordel…

- Nettoyage de printemps, Potter, chuchota Drago très proche de l'oreille de Harry, le faisait sursauter. _Ceci_ est ma revanche.

Harry serra ses poings. Il avait fait un pacte avec Hermione, mais cela ne signifiait pas que Drago serait sur son dos 24 heures sur 24, 7 jours sur 7. Il respira difficilement.

« _C'était seulement pour un mois_ » se dit-il.

Il allait endurer ces trente jours stoïquement simplement pour ne pas être envoyer à Ste-Mangouste. Ste-Mangouste, c'était toucher le fond. Il n'était pas si mal quand il avait été envoyé là-bas. Mais la présence de Drago dans sa maison n'était-elle pas justement le signe qu'il avait atteint le fond ? N'allait-il pas justement perdre l'esprit parce qu'il était sevré d'alcool ? Etait-ce vraiment un mauvais signe ? Non, ça ne l'était pas. Drago aurait pu lui demander avant de jeter ses bouteilles. C'était _sa_ maison_._ C'était _son _territoire.

Il se tourna pour faire face à Drago et il eut besoin de toute sa force pour ne pas détourner les yeux sous l'intense regard bleu quand il dit :

- Laisse-moi mettre les choses au point. Je viens juste de parler avec Hermione, afin d'avoir la paix, j'ai accepté que tu restes ici pour un mois. Mais c'est tout.

Drago haussa un sourcil.

- Je peux _rester_ ici pour un mois ?

- Oui. Je me fous de savoir si tu dors ici ou quoi. Tu peux rester mais il y a des règles que tu dois suivre. Règle numéro un : ne te mêle pas de mes affaires !

- Tu es d'accord avec Hermione ? Tu es allé la voir au Ministère ?

Drago semblait foudroyé.

- Oui, dit Harry, exaspéré. Je suis allé la voir. Alors, comme je te disais…

- Et tu y es allé seulement vêtu de ces vieilles choses ? demanda Drago, désignant son pantalon de pyjama du doigt.

Franchement, qu'est-ce que tout le monde avait avec son pantalon de pyjama ?

Harry crispa ses poings une fois de plus.

- Oui. Mais bon, à propos des règles…

- Alors je peux _rester_.

- Oui ! Merde ! Pourquoi tu me fais me répéter ? Nous sommes d'accord sur ce problème. Tu peux rester !

- Mais rester _dedans_ ? Je peux vivre ici pendant un mois ?

Harry inspira fortement. Il allait bientôt hurler comme Madame Black.

- OUI ! QU'IMPORTE ! JE M'EN FOUS ! TU PEUX RESTER ICI POUR UN MOIS ! MAIS IL Y A DES REGLES…

Le gloussement de Drago prit Harry par surprise. Pendant un moment, Il ne sut plus que faire. Il n'avait jamais vu Drago sourire. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu rire comme ça. C'était bizarrement…rafraîchissant.

- Oh ! Bon sang ! C'est quelque chose que j'aurais adoré voir. Toi, au Ministère, à moitié-nu ! Je suis sûr que Hermione me donnera les détails plus tard.

Harry fronça les sourcils, encore incapable d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Ok. Règle numéro un alors. Je fais la cuisine mais pas tout le temps.

- Je t'ai pas demandé de faire la cuisine, marmonna Harry amèrement.

- Qu'importe, Potter. Comme je disais, poursuivit Drago, j'ai encore du travail à faire et je ne peux pas vraiment dire à mon patron que je suis la baby-sitter du grand Harry Potter. Aujourd'hui est une exception. Numéro deux : on ne boit pas, on ne fume pas, tout du moins, pas quand je suis dans les parages. Numéro trois : nous irons nous promener tous les matins et par matin, j'entends à 6 heures. Je dois être au Ministère à 8 heures. J'ai mon propre appartement mais je crois que je vais rester ici pour le mois…Je quitte le travail à 18 heures. Mon horaire du soir est assez souple mais parfois ils me gardent là-bas plus longtemps. Hermione est ma partenaire et c'est un véritable bourreau de travail, alors tu peux imaginer ma douleur…Cependant, j'essaierai de renter tôt. Je ne voudrai me priver de ta compagnie pour rien au monde.

Le ricanement de Drago fit bouillir le sang de Harry.

- Alors, on peut manger maintenant. Ton repas est près.

Le temps que Harry retrouve l'usage de sa langue, Drago avait déjà quitté la pièce.

A suivre…

Voilà. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Faites-moi part de vos commentaires.

Gros bisous et à **mardi 17 août**.

Falyla


	6. chapitre 6

**Auteure**: Blanche Malfoy

**Titre**: Love me, Love me not.

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Rating**: R

**Paring**: Draco/Harry Draco/Bill

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations** **homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR. L'histoire appartient à Blanche Malfoy, quant à moi, je revendique la traduction.

**Onarluca** : Je suis de retour, la suite également. Bisous.

**Saael'** : Coucou ! Merci d'être fan de moi ! LOL. Bises.

**N'fertiti **: Mes vacances n'ont pas été aussi reposantes que je l'aurai voulu mais bon, je suis là avec le nouveau chapitre. Bisous.

**Geneviève Black** : La suite est enfin l ! Bises.

**Alixe **: Quoi ??!! Tu es là toi ??!! LOL. Je suis d'accord, dans les slashs, il y a de tout et parfois du n'importe quoi mais Blanche Malfoy est exceptionnelle. Bisous.

**Eowyn Malefoy** : La suite est juste plus bas. Bises.

**Frite 12** : Je suis enfin de retour ! Alors, le nouveau chapitre aussi ! Bisous.

**Chris 52** : Voilà la suite. Ravie que cette traduction te plaise. Bises.

**Clochette** : Merci mais je ne fais que traduire, l'histoire n'est pas de moi. Bisous.

**Vif d'Or** : La suite est pas mal non plus…Bises.

**Kero VS sac d'Os** : Cette fic est assez longue mais elle vaut le coup ! Bisous.

**Slipou** : Je suis contente que mon travail te plaise. Voici la suite. Bises.

**Lyna** : Le style de Blanche Malfoy est plein d'humour et je m'efforce de le rendre au mieux. Bises.

**Nasty Gogoune** : Salut toi ! Je suis flattée que tu aies jeté un petit coup d'œil à mon travail. Tu as raison, va la lire en V.O., ça va plus vite que ma traduction hebdomadaire. Bisous.

Chapitre 6. **Choc**

Quelle journée. Sa montre magique indiquait 22 heures. Tous ce que Drago voulait maintenant était une douche, un repas chaud et un lit confortable – cependant il n'était pas sûr que les deux dernières choses étaient seulement envisageables. Il serait heureux de pieuter sur le canapé si c'était le cas. Il voulait juste dormir et oublier son travail pour quelques heures. Si Hermione et lui avaient à protéger le Département de l'Application de la Loi Magique une fois de plus, il allait hurler.

D'abord, ils avaient fait deux descentes assez rudes. Ensuite, sur le chemin de retour au Ministère, ils avaient fait un saut dans un pub où cinq sorciers bourrés d'une vingtaine d'années semblaient trouver vraiment très amusant de montrer à une bande de Moldus quelques-uns uns de leurs tours les plus habiles. Ce n'était pas son job, ni celui de Hermione de s'occuper de ce genre de situation mais « _Eh ! Drago ! Comme c'est sur votre chemin, toi et Hermione, vous pourriez régler ça pour nous ?_ » était la phrase favorite du Capitaine.

Lorsque Drago avait voulu lui dire qu'ils n'allaient pas s'ennuyer avec ces quelques imbéciles et d'envoyer plutôt quelqu'un de son propre département pour régler cette pathétique situation, Hermione l'avait devancé comme d'habitude « _Bien sûr ! Pas de problème ! N'est-ce pas Drago ?_ »

Non, il n'était pas d'accord. En fait c'_était_ un problème. Mais c'était difficile de le dire à Hermione. C'était une employée parfaite. Drago était juste un bâtard paresseux qui pensait que faire son propre boulot était plus que suffisant. Mais à cause de Hermione, ils avaient passé plusieurs heures à arranger le bazar des cinq stupides sorciers avec l'aide du Quartier Général des Oubliateurs.

Drago frappa légèrement la porte de sa baguette, se maudissant lui-même de ne pas avoir pris de clé avec lui. Il aurait pu utiliser un sort mais il voulait d'abord essayer la manière polie. Quand il vit que le coup n'avait aucun effet, Drago y alla avec le plus puissant des sortilèges de déverrouillage. La porte s'ouvrit avec un bruit à donner la chair de poule. Drago prit ça pour un mauvais signe.

Drago et Harry n'avaient fait aucun progrès. La seule chose qui remportait du succès était que Drago tapait sur les nerfs de Harry. Pour le moment. Pour Hermione, c'étaient de bonnes nouvelles, mais pour Drago, c'était seulement une chose de plus dont il devait s'inquiéter. Au moins, Harry avait mangé sa nourriture – néanmoins, il lui avait demandé si c'était empoisonné avant d'engloutir le tout comme s'il n'avait rien avalé pendant depuis des jours.

Le blond soupira et entra dans la maison. Madame Black semblait étonnamment calme quand Drago lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il eut un sourire suffisant. Elle avait probablement peur de lui. Après tout, il l'avait endormie deux fois déjà. Elle savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'agacer.

- _Il y a une autre saleté de demi-sang dans cette maison_, dit-elle, le prenant par surprise.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda-t-il. Il n'aimait pas le ton pernicieux de sa voix.

Elle se contenta de sourire mystérieusement, ce qui le rendit vraiment furieux. Il posa son attaché-case sur le sol près de la peinture et vit de la lumière provenir du salon.

Ainsi Harry avait un invité. Qui cela pouvait-il être ?

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais après chaque pas, il se sentait de plus en plus nerveux. Il ne savait pas exactement à quoi il s'attendait mais certainement pas à la vision d'une femme chevauchant Harry, ondulant sur lui comme un serpent, léchant son torse. Drago se gela sur place, incapable de faire autre chose que de regarder avec une horrible fascination la scène qui se jouait à quelques mètres de lui. La femme avait des cheveux sombres, un corps mince et une énorme poitrine qui maintenant étouffait la figure de Harry. Ce dernier n'avait, cependant, pas l'air de s'en plaindre.

Drago plissa les yeux et ses iris bleu clair s'assombrirent. Il serra les poings quand il entendit la femme gémir. Son estomac se retourna. Il vit à peine la bouteille de vodka vide par terre. Il était trop occupé à observer l'expression hébétée de Harry alors que la femme avalait son sexe tendu. Il ne pouvait quitter des yeux le visage de Harry. Harry semblait si lascif. Drago avait imaginé la scène des milliers de fois avant, mais dans ses rêves, c'est lui qui donnait du plaisir à Harry. C'était lui qui le faisait gémir et rejeter sa tête en arrière alors qu'il le prenait dans sa bouche.

Drago se sentit nauséeux puis sa vision devint trouble. Il pouvait encore entendre les gémissements de la femme chevauchant Harry, mais il ne voyait plus que deux ombres mouvantes. Il déglutit. Tout à coup, _c'était lui _qui avait besoin d'un verre.

Il se retourna et sortit de la pièce. Il trébucha mais ne cessa pas de courir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit très éloigné de ces irritants et écœurants bruits de sexe. Il pensa qu'il entendait Madame Black rire mais il n'en était pas sûr.

S'appuyant contre le mur froid, il se laissa glisser sur le sol et se cacha le visage dans ses mains tremblantes. Son cœur battait si vite qu'il pensa que sa poitrine allait se déchirer en deux. Il avait besoin de se reprendre, et vite. Il n'était pas le petit ami de Harry. En fait, il ne signifiait rien pour le Golden Boy. Drago n'avait pas réagi de la bonne façon. Il n'aurait pas dû se sentir outragé. Son cœur ne devrait pas lui faire si mal. Harry ne l'avait pas trompé. Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se ressaisir ?

Il voulait effacer la scène dont il avait été témoin de sa mémoire. Il se détesta à cause de sa faiblesse. Il haïssait le fait qu'il agisse comme un amant trompé. Il détestait le fait que tous ses doutes reviennent simplement parce qu'il avait surpris Harry tirant un coup avec quelqu'un.

Il sourit amèrement. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne connaissait pas les risques. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que Harry tombe amoureux de lui, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait pas ces stupides espoirs. Il savait très bien que Harry était hétéro. Par l'enfer, ça n'avait aucun sens. Drago ne signifiait rien pour personne.

Il avait été mélodramatique. Il avait réagit avec excès. Si Fred pouvait le voir maintenant, il rirait de lui pour le restant de sa vie. Drago était toujours calme et posé. Il n'était sensible. Alors pourquoi avait-il flipp ? Pourquoi avait-il envie de pleurer ? Il n'avait pas versé une larme pendant des années.

Il avait vu son père s'en aller sans un mot. Il ne s'était pas plaint quand sa mère avait été expulsée du Manoir Malefoy, le privant ainsi de son héritage. Alors pourquoi, _maintenant_, se sentait-il comme s'il allait tomber en morceaux ?

Que pouvait-il faire ? Il se sentait perdu.

Il inspira profondément et arracha ses propres blessures du sol. Il ne voulait pas simplement se lever en souffrant ou alors jamais il ne se le pardonnerait. Il se sentait assez pathétique et Drago était tout sauf ça. Il ne pouvait laisser Harry le voir comme ça. Ce serait trop humiliant pour lui. Et comment expliquerait-il à Harry qu'il était douloureux pour lui de le surprendre la queue dans la bouche d'une inconnue ? Il allait sortir et tout oublier ou, du moins, essayer.

Et il connaissait justement la personne qui l'y aiderait.

----------------

Bill ne souvenait pas avoir jamais vu Drago si perdu. Son sexy blondinet paraissait totalement usé. Plus que ça, Drago se comportait comme s'il était en état de choc. Rien d'autre ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi il était en train de l'enlacer si fort. Drago n'aimait pas l'intimité. Généralement, il ricanait quand Bill se montrait un peu romantique, alors maintenant, c'était Bill qui était choqué par son étrange demande d'attention. Quelque chose était arrivé et il aurait pu parier chaque Gallion qu'il avait que ça avait un rapport avec Harry. Mais Drago ne voulait pas en parler. Il voulait juste être soutenu par Bill.

Que pouvait faire Bill à part l'accueillir dans ses bras ? Que pouvait-il faire d'autre si ce n'était prendre Drago dans son lit et lui faire l'amour ? Dès qu'ils furent étendus sur le lit, Drago l'embrassa avec empressement, se cramponnant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il était impossible pour Bill de résister.

Bill le déshabilla rapidement, pressé de sentir tout de Drago. Il voulait prendre tout ce qui serait donné librement. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il voyait Drago si hors de contrôle, si désireux de céder au plaisir. Drago était habituellement si posé au lit, si maîtrisé avec ses propres émotions que c'était fantastique de l'avoir comme ça, complètement abandonné à chaque caresse, gémissant et voulant faire des choses que généralement il ne faisait pas. Bill aimait ce côté sauvage, il aimait ses cheveux blonds bien ordonnés en désordre, les lèvres roses gonflées appelant les baisers.

- Ah…Ah…

La voix excitée de Drago les pénétra profondément. Bill se laissa aller, priant pour que ce moment dure toujours mais sachant que ce ne serait pas le cas.

Plus tard, Drago prit son temps dans la douche avec Bill à ses côtés. Ensuite, plus remonté, il mangea des macaroni et du fromage que Madame Weasley avait envoyé à Bill. Tout ce temps, Bill lui accorda toute son attention mais ne lui posa aucune question. C'était la raison pour laquelle Drago appréciait le plus Bill. Il ne demandait jamais rien.

- Tu vas bien ? questionna Bill quand ils furent à nouveau au lit.

Dragi acquiesça.

- Ouais, ça va.

Bill l'entoura de ses bras par derrière et Drago ferma les yeux. Il se sentait mieux mais en même temps, il savait qu'il n'était pas franc avec Bill. En fait, il n'était pas franc avec lui non plus. Son esprit était toujours avec Harry et la femme.

Ses doigts enlacèrent ceux de Bill.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

Bill fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je me suis jeté sur toi.

Le doux rire de Bill contre son oreille le fit frissonner.

- Je souhaiterai que tu m'attaques comme ça plus souvent.

Drago sourit.

- Je suppose que je peux faire ça.

Les doigts de Bill le caressèrent tendrement..

- Tu as eu une dure journée ?

- Ouais. Tu sais comment c'est. Hermione ne connaît pas mes limites ou alors elle s'en fout tout simplement.

Bill gloussa doucement.

- Personne ne peut arrêter cette femme.

Il embrassa l'épaule de Drago et chuchota :

- Comment c'était, ce premier jour avec Harry ?

Bill sentit le corps de Drago se crisper sous lui et il sut qu'il n'aurait pas dû poser la question mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière maintenant.

- Ça a été, répondit Drago après quelques secondes. Il n'est pas aussi déprimé que je le croyais.

_Il est sorti et s'est trouvé une fille_. Voilà ce que Drago voulait dire mais il ne le fit pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Drago haussa les épaules.

- Je sais pas. C'est l'impression que j'ai eue, c'est tout. Néanmoins, il semble plutôt pathétique.

- Et bien, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il paraissait assez mal en point. Il avait des valises sous les yeux et un air de cadavérique. C'était terrifiant. D'habitude, il n'est pas comme ça.

- Et c'est ce qui fait qu'il est si pathétique.

- Alors, il n'est pas déprimé.

- Je sais pas et franchement, je m'en fous, rétorqua Drago fâché. On peut changer de sujet ?

- Il est allé vers toi, n'est-ce pas ? laissa échapper Bill.

Drago lui lança un regard furieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Bill se garda bien de lui répondre et se contenta de hausser les épaules. Drago ne sembla pas s'en satisfaire mais comme il ne voulait pousser la discussion plus avant, il changea de sujet.

- Est-ce que ton offre tient toujours ?

Bill retint son souffle un instant.

- Oui. Je veux que tu vives avec moi.

Drago appuya son coude sur le lit et dévisagea Bill silencieusement. Bill était si magnifique, si parfait. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à s'en contenter ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement se fixer avec lui ? Pourquoi se compliquait-il la vie en y incluant Harry une nouvelle fois ?

- Y as-tu réfléchi ? demanda Bill.

Drago pouvait voir l'envie dans ses yeux. Il soupira. Il souhaitait simplement ne pas avoir à y penser du tout mais il accepta.

- Je suis encore en train d'y penser. Je crois que j'aimerais…

Bill plaça son doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Ne dis rien maintenant. Dis-le quand tu seras prêt. Je veux que tu soies sûr que ce que tu veux.

Drago acquiesça et posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Bill. La seule chose dont il était certain était qu'il ne méritait pas Bill. Son amant le connaissait si bien que les paroles étaient inutiles. Bill savait que Drago était furieux à cause de quelque chose que Harry avait fait. Il savait aussi que quelque qu'était la décision que Drago avait prise ce jour-là, elle avait un rapport avec lui.

C'était pourquoi Drago retournerait à la maison de Harry dans la matinée et ferait face une fois pour toutes. Il avait besoin d'oublier. Harry était mauvais pour lui. Il avait besoin de chasser ce stupide béguin. Et il le ferait.

A suivre…

Voilà. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Faites-moi part de vos commentaires.

Pour celles et ceux qui attendent la suite du Sacrifice du Serpent, il faudra patienter encore un peu, mon correcteur n'a pas terminé. Je le mettrai en ligne dès que possible.

Falyla


	7. chapitre 7

**Auteure**: Blanche Malfoy

**Titre**: Love me, Love me not.

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Rating**: R

**Paring**: Draco/Harry Draco/Bill

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations** **homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR. L'histoire appartient à Blanche Malfoy, quant à moi, je revendique la traduction.

**Onarluca **: Comme je l'ai déjà dit, les chapitres sont très courts, donc peu d'action à la fois. Oh oui ! Pauvre Drago ! Et il n'est pas au bout de ses peines…Bisous.

**Manehou **: La suite est là, comme tous les lundis. Bises.

**Nfertiti** : Merci, voilà la suite. Pour mes vacances, on va les oublier au plus vite. Bisous.

**Eowyn Malefoy** : Merci beaucoup. Drago n'a pas fini de se torturer l'esprit…Bises.

**Kero VS Sac d'Os** : Drago est plus ou moins en couple avec Bill mais on sent bien, au fil des chapitres, que c'est plutôt par dépit. Le prochain chapitre est là. Bisous.

**Frite 12** : Accepter la demande de Bill serait dommage, en effet, mais tellement plus sereine pour l'esprit torturé de Drago. Bises.

**Vallou :** Alors, merci d'apprécier mon travail mais je te rappelle que je ne suis que la traductrice et non l'auteure. Pour le rating, j'ai respecté le choix de Blanche Malfoy. Simplement, deux petites précisions, pour les anglophones, les _gros mots_ justifient déjà le R, et Dieu sait si cette fic en regorge ( je me régale à les traduire LOL) quand aux scènes qu'on peut qualifier de NC-17, et bien, elles ne sont, pour l'instant, pas très nombreuses. Il faut savoir que l'auteure a déjà eu à subir la suppression pure et simple d'une de ses fics, jugée trop explicite, par l'administration de FFnet alors elle reste prudente. Comme elle a sa propre page sur Internet, parfois, elle met la version originale sur son site et une autre, plus édulcorée, on va dire, sur Ffnet. Comme les francophones sont moins farouches, je traduis toujours le texte intégral. Bises.

**Vif d'Or** : Et une solution radicale, une ! LOL. Ma foi, la fin de ce chapitre va démontrer que le tableau se noircit encore…Bisous.

**Saael' **: Salut fillette ! Comment vas-tu ? Pourquoi Harry a fait ça ? Quoi ? Coucher avec une fille ? Et ben, parce qu'il le fait régulièrement, c'est aussi simple que ça. Merci pour tes encouragements. Bises.

**Clochette** : Merci, merci ! La suite est là. Bisous.

**Janna** : Tu aimes ? Tant mieux. La suite est juste plus bas. Bises.

Chapitre 7. **Jogging avec un Drago diabolique**

Drago entra dans la maison de Harry à 6 heures du matin tapantes. Il s'était réveillé, ce matin-là, requinqué et plein d'énergie. Bien sûr, il s'était réveillé avec le magnifique Bill Weasley à ses côtés. Il sourit à en se rappelant qu'ils avaient fait l'amour sur la table basse. Peut-être devrait-il considérer la possibilité de s'installer avec Bill plus sérieusement.

Autant pour Harry que pour son propre comportement pathétique du soir précédent, et bien, il n'était pas du type à bouder longtemps pour quelque chose. Il ne voulait pas souffrir pour quelqu'un comme Harry. Il pouvait avoir Bill. Il n'avait pas besoin de Harry. Cette phrase était son nouveau mantra, celui qu'il se répéterait sans cesse, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que son esprit et son cœur en soient convaincus.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il était de retour chez Harry. Il n'était pas là juste pour Hermione, il était là aussi pour lui-même. Il avait besoin de chasser Harry de sa tête une fois pour toutes, et la seule façon de le faire était de rester proche de Harry au quotidien. Alors, il serait convaincu que Harry était en fait un parfait crétin avec le sex-appeal d'un Troll. Peut-être était-ce pousser un peu loin la comparaison de Harry avec un Troll, mais on pouvait toujours espérer.

La vie était belle à nouveau. Harry ne signifiait absolument rien pour lui et il devait garder ça à l'esprit. Ça ne lui amènerait rien de bon de craquer pour un type hétéro de toutes façons.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Madame Black dans sa peinture et lui dédia son sourire le plus sournois. Elle le dévisagea avec dégoût comme si elle hésitait à le provoquer ou pas.

- Où est Potter ? demanda-t-il.

- Encore dans le salon, mort, j'espère, dit-elle froidement.

- J'en suis tout à fait certain, ricana Drago. Et la dame ?

- Je suis probablement vieille et démodée mais je sais reconnaître une dame quand j'en vois une et cette femme répugnante est tout sauf ça. Mais que peut-on attendre d'un sang-mêlé ?

- Elle est ici ? questionna Drago, ignorant les commentaires acerbes de Madame Black.

Il avait traité la femme des mêmes noms la nuit dernière et ne voulait pas se montrer hypocrite en relevant ses propos.

Madame Black se pinça les lèvres. Elle n'aimait pas parler avec quelqu'un qu'elle considérait comme inférieur à elle. Drago tira sa baguette de sa ceinture et elle trembla visiblement.

- Elle est partie depuis longtemps. Il n'aime pas qu'elles restent.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

- _Elles_ ? Ça arrive fréquemment ?

- Malheureusement, oui.

- Ce sont des prostituées ?

- Ce sont toutes des putains pour moi, spécialement les Sang-de-bourbe, dit Madame Black avec mépris.

Drago fit une grimace. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Harry allait lever des putes pour coucher avec lui. Après tout, il était le Grand Harry Potter. Il était certain qu'il était capable de trouver des femmes souhaitant coucher avec lui gratuitement. Ou alors Harry était si pathétique qu'il payait pour tirer un coup. Drago haussa les épaules, essayant désespérément d'ignorer le pincement de jalousie dans son cœur. Il se foutait de la vie sexuelle de Harry. Ce n'était pas son problème.

Il avança jusqu'au salon, l'assurance des Malefoy était de retour. Il s'arrêta près du divan où Harry à demi-nu dormait comme une souche et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Même s'il n'était qu'une épave humaine avec sa bouche entrouverte, Harry faisait encore battre son cœur plus vite. Drago se maudit en pensées et crispa les poings.

Il avait fait un deal avec lui-même, non ? Juste avant de quitter l'appartement de Bill, il s'était promis de ne plus fantasmer sur Harry. Il s'était promis de donner sa chance à sa relation avec Bill et de laisser de côté ce stupide béguin. Il était un Malefoy sûr de lui et égocentrique. Les Malefoy ne tombaient pas amoureux des crétins. Les Malefoys ne ressentaient _pas_ de pression dans leur cœur au moindre souffle de leur bien-aimé – pas que Harry soit son bien-aimé. Bill était son bien-aimé. Bill, avec son corps de dieu grec, était celui qui faisait battre le cœur de Drago plus rapidement.

Il ferma les yeux. Il ne ressentait _pas_ de pincement dans le haut de son estomac. Les souvenirs de la nuit précédente ne revenaient _pas_ le hanter. Il ne sentait pas une nouvelle fois une douleur dans son cœur. Ces étranges symptômes étaient probablement un coup de froid ou un pur produit de son imagination. Bill était bien assez pour lui.

Il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau et dévisagea Harry, qui maintenant ronflait doucement. Drago pensa qu'il était mignon mais ensuite il secoua la tête et s'intima de se ressaisir et de réveiller la Belle au Bois Dormant. Avec le bout de ses bottes, il frappa la jambe de Harry une fois, deux fois puis trois. Il appela Harry, lui cria dessus mais Harry ne donnait toujours aucun signe qu'il allait se réveiller dans un futur proche.

Calmement, il pointa sa baguette sur la figure de Harry et murmura un sortilège. En deux secondes, Harry fut totalement trempé et regardait Drago comme un cerf pris dans le faisceau lumineux d'une voiture.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ? demanda Harry confusément.

Son corps mince tremblait de partout. Ça lui prit un moment pour revenir à la normale et réaliser qu'il était chez lui et pas dans un endroit étranger.

- C'est quoi ce bordel !?

Il darda sur Drago un regard meurtrier.

- Pourquoi je suis tout mouillé ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Putain, c'est glacé ! Espèce de salopard, fils de p…

Et s'en suivit une liste de mots grossiers qui concurrençait le vocabulaire de Madame Black.

Drago ignora Harry complètement, ce qui énerva encore plus le brun. Après sa diatribe, Harry se leva et se précipita dans sa chambre à coucher sans un regard en arrière. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait vu Drago le suivre tranquillement.

Drago soupira. Une fois de plus, ça s'annonçait comme une, très, très longue journée.

Harry ne pouvait pas croire au culot de Drago. Comment osait-il le réveiller comme ça ? Il n'était plus un enfant. Il était dans sa propre maison, pour l'amour de Dieu !

Il se coucha sur le dos – maintenant complètement sec – et regarda le plafond, essayant de se souvenir des événements de la veille. Il avait encore la migraine. Elle n'était aussi douloureuse que la dernière fois mais c'était assez pour le mettre de mauvaise humeur. Il se sentait aussi pris de vertiges et assoiffé. Il pouvait sentir un écœurant parfum sur son corps et il fronça les sourcils. Il savait ce que ça signifiait. Il avait couché avec quelqu'un la nuit d'avant.

Ce fut comme si un éclair le frappait. S'il avait dormi avec une personne, où était Malefoy pendant ce temps ? C'était quelque chose qui l'ennuyait même si ça n'aurait pas dû. Pourquoi se soucierait-il des allées et venues de Malefoy ? Malefoy ne lui avait pas exactement dit qu'il reviendrait quand il était parti après le déjeuner. Alors peut-être Malefoy n'était pas revenu du tout la nuit dernière. Mais s'il l'avait fait, alors, il avait vu Harry dans le salon…tirer un coup…avec une parfaite inconnue.

Harry sentit ses joues le brûler. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi embarrassé de toute sa vie. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait aussi perturbé à la pensée que Drago l'avait surpris, mais c'était le cas et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour y remédier. Il mordilla ses ongles. Il pouvait toujours demander à Drago, pour être certain. Mais n'était-ce encore plus embarrassant ? Peut-être devrait-il enterrer le sujet définitivement ? Prétendre que ça n'était jamais arrivé ? Oui, c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Ce n'était pas comme si Malefoy allait le mentionner, non ?

La chose importante maintenant était de tenir même si Drago jetait de l'eau sur lui. Il se focaliserait sur ça pendant un moment. Haïr Malefoy était ce qu'il faisait de mieux. Il allait simplement continuer à faire ça.

Il se coucha sur le dos encore une fois et croisa ses doigts. Il avait juste besoin de dormir encore et ensuite il pourrait s'occuper de Drago.

- Oh non, Potter ! Plus question ! entendit-il Drago s'exclamer, furieux. Je vais être en retard si tu ne te lèves pas maintenant et je déteste arriver en retard au boulot. Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que donne une Hermione en colère.

Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Il sentit une chose fraîche sur son front et écarquilla les yeux. Drago y avait apposé sa baguette et avant qu'il puisse réagir, il l'entendit murmurer un sortilège.

- Que…

Immédiatement, les vertiges et la douleur disparurent. Il soupira de soulagement. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Drago et son cœur commença à battre plus vite.

« _Etrange_, pensa-t-il. _Peut-être un effet secondaire du sortilège de Drago._ »

- Allons-y, Potter. Tu as cinq minutes pour t'habiller.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- On va où ?

- Faire du jogging ! Tu te rappelles ? Je t'ai dit que j'aimais courir chaque matin avant de me rendre au travail. Après, je me sens en pleine forme. Allez, ne sois pas paresseux. Tu as certainement besoin d'exercices.

En fait, c'est à ce _moment-l_ qu'il regarda vraiment Drago. Le blond était vêtu d'un T-shirt blanc, d'une veste en coton assortie d'un pantalon noir brillant et d'une paire de basket grise. Ses cheveux étaient une fois de plus parfaitement peigné. Harry l'envia d'avoir l'air si foutument parfait. Drago paraissait radieux ce matin. Ses yeux bleus étincelaient et sa peau claire était légèrement rosée. Drago était si séduisant, si…sexy. Comblé était le mot exact pour décrire l'état d'esprit de Drago, comme s'il venait juste de faire l'amour.

Harry se gela. Il n'aimait pas où ses pensées l'entraînaient. C'était trop dangereux d'aller dans cette voie. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre en quoi la vie sexuelle de Drago le concernait. Il pouvait comprendre encore moins pourquoi la simple évocation de Drago ayant des rapports sexuels lui faisant bouillir le sang.

- Je ne veux pas aller courir ! déclara Harry, totalement conscient qu'il se comportait comme un morveux gâté. Pourquoi je le ferai ?

- Parce que je suis ta thérapie de choc, tu te rappelles ? dit Drago froidement.

- Et alors ? J'irai pas. Je déteste le jogging. Je ne serai pas de bonne compagnie de toutes façons. Je te ralentirai et je me plaindrai tout le long du trajet.

Harry s'arrêta et réfléchit. L'idée du jogging devenait intéressante maintenant qu'il réalisait que ça pourrait irriter Drago.

- Si tu viens, je t'apprendrai comment soigner tes migraines.

Chantage, hein ? Harry ricana. Ça, c'était l'arme favorite de Drago. L'offre était très tentante, cependant. Finalement, Harry s'entendit acquiescer, enfila quelques vêtements et quitta sa maison pour la première fois depuis des lustres. Il n'était sorti que pour acheter de la nourriture, picoler ou ramasser une fille à baiser. Cette fois, il sortait pour faire de _l'exercice._

Il se demanda s'il allait pleuvoir. Il se sentait si fatigué et paresseux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il allait vraiment devenir pathétique. Il avait simplement fait un marché avec Drago Malefoy. Les chances que quelque chose comme ça se soient produites par le passé étaient minimes.

Il observa Drago qui courait à côté de lui. Le blond semblait si parfait que ça en était agaçant. Après dix minutes, Harry était prêt à laisser tomber, ramper jusqu'à la maison et crever alors que Drago n'était même pas en sueur. Ses yeux scannèrent le corps de Drago. Le blond était diaboliquement attirant. Il n'y avait pas une seule femme qui ne le regardait pas alors qu'ils passaient à côté. Harry se sentit en colère contre lui-même de remarquer ça et de jalouser l'étonnante et magnifique silhouette de Drago. Le langage du corps de Drago hurlait le sexe.

Ensuite, il regarda son propre corps menu et mince qui semblait encore plus fragile maintenant qu'il n'avait pas pris soin de lui correctement. Tout le monde regardait Drago avec désir, les yeux qui se posaient sur Harry étaient pleins de pitié et d'étonnement. Drago ressemblait à un top-model. Harry ressemblait à un clochard.

Il se sentit à court de souffle. Son corps n'avait plus l'habitude de faire de l'exercice. Il se dit qu'il en avait fait assez pour ce premier jour et s'assit sur le banc le plus proche, haletant. Il était furax de laisser la situation échapper à son contrôle. Il était furieux parce qu'il n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'il avait été. Mais il ne se blâmerait pas. C'était bien plus facile de blâmer Drago pour tout, d'en faire un bouc-émissaire pour toutes les frustrations de sa vie. Voir Drago si imbu de lui-même, si assuré, si _en forme_, était comme un coup de poing dans son estomac.

Si Drago, avec toutes ses failles et sa mauvaise réputation avait réussi à se maintenir en vie, pourquoi pas lui ?

- Je te hais ! hurla Harry tandis que Drago s'asseyait à côté de lui.

Drago sembla stupéfait une seconde mais il remit promptement son masque d'indifférence. Harry continua :

- Tu sais que la seule raison pour laquelle je t'héberge c'est parce que je ne veux pas retourner à Ste-Mangouste ? Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, ni de personne d'autre pour garder un œil sur moi. Je ne suis pas un enfant !

Harry rit amèrement.

- La vie est foutument ironique, non? Quand j'étais gosse, il n'y avait personne pour veiller sur moi. Mais maintenant que j'ai grandi, tout le monde se fait un devoir de se soucier de moi. Ils font ça parce qu'ils m'aiment, n'est-ce pas ? Mais, tout ça, c'est un mensonge. Ils se sentent juste coupables. Je n'ai besoin de personne. Je suis bien avec moi-même.

Drgao secoua la tête.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Ils s'inquiètent pour toi.

- Non, pas du tout. Ils ne veulent simplement pas me laisser tomber parce que je suis un pauvre petit orphelin. Ils veulent d'une manière ou d'une autre compenser ce qui manque dans ma putain de vie. Et bien, c'est trop tard maintenant. Et je n'ai pas, en plus, besoin d'un foutu _péd_ pour me materner.

A suivre…

Ouch ! La fin est un peu rude, non ? Pauvre Drago…

Ça vous a plu, alors faites-moi part de vos remarques.

Bisous.

Falyla


	8. chapitre 8

**Auteure**: Blanche Malfoy

**Titre**: Love me, Love me not.

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Rating**: R

**Paring**: Draco/Harry Draco/Bill

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations** **homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR. L'histoire appartient à Blanche Malfoy, quant à moi, je revendique la traduction.

**Nfertiti **: Je ne sais pas si on peut dire que ça ira mieux par la suite mais ils parviennent, au moins, à un statu quo. Bisous.

**Onarluca **: Merci ! Je prends toujours autant de plaisir à traduire cette fic. Bises.

**Kero VS Sac d'Os** : Mais non ! Mais non ! LOL. Je pense que ce chapitre devrait t'éclairer un peu sur les sentiments de Harry. Bisous.

**Eowyn Malefoy** : Merci ! La réponse juste plus bas. Bises.

**Saael'** : Salut la puce ! Que tu es dure avec Harry ! Mais faut pas désespérer ! La fic est assez longue. L'auteure en est à 20 chapitres mis en ligne. Bisous.

**Vallou** : Je sais pas si les anglais sont plus puritains, je crois en plus que Ffnet est américain, mais les fics sont, normalement, à classer comme les films de cinéma, assez sévèrement. Pour les fics francophones, je pense que personne de l'administration du site ne parle français mais je connais aussi certaines auteurs qui ont dû retirer leur fic parce que des lecteurs se sont plaints du contenu ! Comme quoi…Bises.

**Chris 52** : J'ai bien compris que cette fic te touchait beaucoup mais en tant que traductrice de cette fic, je n'ai que peu, même pas du tout, d'influence sur le cours de l'histoire. Bisous.

**Vif d'Or** : Excellente analyse, d'ailleurs confirmée par ce chapitre. Bises.

**Ness **: La suite est là. Bisous.

**Clochette **: Merci, la suite est juste plus bas. Bises.

Chapitre 8. **Harry dénudé.**

« _Non, pas du tout. Ils ne veulent simplement pas me laisser tomber parce que je suis un pauvre petit orphelin. Ils veulent d'une manière ou d'une autre compenser ce qui manque dans ma putain de vie. Et bien, c'est trop tard maintenant. Et je n'ai pas, en plus, besoin d'un foutu pédé pour me materner. _»

Au moment où les mots franchirent sa bouche, Harry les regretta. Mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait parlé si brusquement. En fait, il le _savait_ mais c'était difficile de reconnaître ses motifs. La vérité était que Harry était jaloux de la façon dont Drago menait si bien sa vie. Voir Drago courir et être admiré par tout le monde était trop pour Harry.

Il n'avait pas voulu sortir de chez lui. Il voulait retrouver le confort de son lit et la chaleur d'un verre. Là-bas, caché de la société, il n'y avait personne pour le juger, parler dans son dos ni lui demander de foutus autographes. Il détestait sortir quand ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il haïssait sentir les yeux des autres sur lui et pire encore, des yeux qui le comparait avec Drago, le fils d'un Mangemort.

Drago représentait tout ce qu'il exécrait et voulait oublier.

Alors Harry avait pété un câble et l'avait traité de pédé. Il n'avait jamais su avec certitude si Drago était gay ou pas mais il y avait eu assez de rumeurs circulant dans Poudlard pour faire croire qu'il l'était vraiment. A cette époque-là, ça semblait la raison manifeste qui avait poussé Lucius a jeté Drago dehors à coups de pieds. Lucius n'aurait jamais permis que son fils soit pédé. Alors il l'avait expulsé du manoir Malefoy et le blond avait rejoint l'Ordre simplement pour irriter son père. C'est, du moins, ce que Harry pensait. Il n'en était pas certain. Il ne savait rien du nouveau Drago. Il voulait juste le blesser.

- Tu sais, tout ce que tu avais à dire était de m'en aller, dit Drago, dévisageant Harry avec une telle intensité que le brun détourna les yeux.

- Je te l'ai dit. Ça n'a pas marché, grogna Harry.

- Alors, demande-le-moi encore une fois et cette fois, je promets de te laisser seul.

Drago se leva et croisa les bras. Il semblait très en colère. Ses joues pâles étaient légèrement rosies et ses yeux s'étaient obscurcis.

- Je ne peux pas, murmura Harry, se détestant de baisser le regard au lieu de regarder droit dans les yeux fiers de Drago.

- A cause de Ste-Mangouste ? Eh ! Pas de problème. Je dirai à Hermione que tu n'as pas besoin d'aller à Ste-Mangouste. Je lui dirai que tu n'es pas aussi dépressif qu'elle le pense. Je veux dire, tu es sorti hier soir, non ? Tu as ramené une fille avec toi. J'omettrai de mentionner que cette fille était probablement une inconnue dont tu ne soucieras même pas de regarder une seconde fois mais à part ça…Tu n'es pas dépressif. Juste pitoyable.

Harry leva les yeux, sa pression sanguine dangereusement élevée.

- Tu…Tu…_Toi_, tu es pathétique !

_Tu l'as vue ! Tu m'as vu. Tu… nous as vus._

- Et alors ? Qui s'en soucie ? C'est ma vie ! Tu devrais être heureux. Tu avais raison à propos de moi. Je suis un putain de loser !

Harry se leva et se retrouva face à Drago.

- Et va te faire foutre ! T'étais en train de m'espionner ?

- Ne sois pas ridicule ! s'exclama Drago en rougissant. Je ne ferai jamais ça.

- Mais tu as vu la fille qui était avec moi.

- Oui, mais c'était un accident. Si tu m'avais dit que tu passais tes loisirs à lever des inconnues pour les baiser, je ne serai pas revenu chez toi hier soir. Je serai resté dans mon appartement.

- Je ne savais pas que tu allais revenir. Tu ne m'avais rien dit.

- Toi, tu l'as fait ! Tu m'as dit que je pourrai rester dans ta maison pendant un mois !

- Je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais ça au sens littéral.

Drago haussa un sourcil. Harry ne savait pas qui des deux étaient le plus confus.

- Je ne suis pas fou, Potter. Je sais ce que j'ai entendu. Tu m'as dit que tu te foutais de savoir si je dormais chez toi pendant le mois. Ce sont tes mots exacts.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Vraiment ? Je ne me rappelle pas avoir dit ça.

Drago soupira.

- Ce n'est plus le problème, maintenant. Mon accord avec Hermione est caduc. Elle ne te mettra pas à Ste-Mangouste, je le promets. Nous te laisserons vivre ta misérable petite vie tout seul.

Le blond s'éloigna avec les mains dans les poches. Les gens les regardaient à nouveau, se demandant les raisons de leur dispute. Harry serra les poings et rattrapa Drago.

- D'accord. Je suis désolé, dit Harry entre les dents, pas vraiment certain de ce qu'il devait faire.

La seule chose qu'il savait était qu'il était malade de tout. Il haïssait Drago mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'il voulait être cruel avec lui. Pas comme ça.

Drago s'arrêta brusquement et Harry le percuta.

- De quoi exactement es-tu désolé ? demanda Drago, contrarié.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je suis désolé de t'avoir traité de pédé.

Drago haussa les épaules.

- C'est pas un problème. Tu n'es ni le premier à m'appeler comme ça, ni le dernier.

Le blond s'éloigna à nouveau.

- Attends. Ecoute, je ne voulais pas t'appeler comme ça. C'est juste que…

La voix de Harry mourut quand Drago se retourna et le fixa.

- T'en fais pas, Potter. J'ai dit que ce n'était pas un problème. C'est la vérité de toutes façons et je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'un foutu pédé partage ton toit. C'était un déplaisir de te revoir. Adieu.

Drago avança d'un pas mais la voix de Harry le stoppa.

- Alors tu es vraiment gay.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

- Oui, effectivement.

Harry soupira et dit ensuite :

- Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça.

Drago le regarda totalement confus.

- Putain, tu viens juste de me traiter de pédé !

- Ouais, c'est vrai mais c'était juste pour t'emmerder. Je veux dire, regard-toi. Avant t'étais un con fini et personne ne t'aimait. Maintenant tu es le grand et majestueux Drago Malefoy, meilleur second Auror, respecté de tous, simplement trop parfait pour moi pour l'accepter d'un coup. Tu ne peux pas simplement attendre de moi que je sois sympa avec toi ! Pour être tout à fait honnête, ce n'est pas que tu sois gay qui m'ennuie le plus mais le fait que tu sois Drago Malefoy. Je veux te blesser de tellement de façons que je ne peux même pas le dire. E je te blesserai encore si tu restes. N'est-ce pas la raison qui a poussé Hermione à te choisir pour m'aider ? Ma haine pour toi me fait me sentir vivant.

Harry pouvait voir à l'expression de Drado que ce dernier était désarmé par son honnêteté.

- J'ai des amis gays. Putain. Quelqu'un de proche de moi est gay. Alors j'en ai rien à foutre que tu aimes les filles ou les garçons, dit Harry. Tant que tu ne me cherches pas, je m'en fous vraiment.

Drago haussa un sourcil.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je te draguerai, _toi_, Potter ? Tu es affreux. En outre, tu n'es pas mon type. J'aime les rouquins indépendants et décidés. Pas les losers.

Harry humecta ses lèvres. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait si contrarié d'entendre ça. Il le méritait.

- D'accord. Alors tu n'es pas homophobe. Mais ça ne change rien. Tu me hais encore, fit remarquer Drago.

- Oui. Mais tu l'as toujours su. Ce n'est pas un secret.

Une émotion indistincte ombra les yeux de Drago. Harry aurait tout donner pour savoir ce que c'était.

- Alors, je le laisse seul. Sois heureux, Potter.

Harry soupira profondément. Il regarda Drago s'éloigner une nouvelle fois, hésitant entre le rattraper et le laisser partir. Il voulait se retrouver seul. Il ne voulait pas de Drago derrière son dos. La présence de Drago le dérangeait. Mais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait besoin que Drago soit près de lui.

Drago l'avait sauvé une fois lors d'une mission de l'Ordre. Harry avait été imprudent et le blond lui avait évité le sortilège de mort. Depuis ce jour, il se sentait étrange vis-à-vis de Drago. Il se sentait toujours contrarié quand il n'était pas loin, mais ses sentiments avait changé et il ne savait pas exactement comment ni ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Il avait peur d'y regarder de trop près.

Il s'était toujours demandé s'il se sentait si confus parce qu'il était en quelque sorte lié à Drago par l'un des plus puissants sortilèges qui existait. Le même lien rattachait Rogue à son père même après la mort de James. Harry devait la vie à Drago et même s'il détestait ça, il ne pouvait l'oublier. Exactement comme Rogue.

Et si Hermione avait raison en croyant que Harry était sorti de son coma à cause de Drago, Alors, leur lien s'était accru. Il voulait briser ce contrat magique mais il ne savait pas comment. Il voulait arrêter de penser si souvent à Drago. Et c'était vrai, non ? Quoi qu'il fasse, son esprit dérivait toujours vers le blond. Il voulait se débarrasser de ses étranges sentiments et la seule manière d'y parvenir était de garder Drago aux alentours. Ou de le garder éloigné ?

Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait, mais il se vit soudainement courir après Drago. Il rattrapa le blond à l'entrée du parc. Drago avait la tête baissée et une expression douloureuse sur le visage qui déconcerta Harry.

- Malefoy, attends, le héla Harry.

Drago remit immédiatement son masque et regarda Harry avec méfiance.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? demanda Drago, furieux.

- Je veux juste te dire que t'es un foutu lâche et une sacrée poule mouillée.

Drago haussa un sourcil mais Harry continua :

- Tu vas laisser tomber si facilement ? Qu'est-ce tu vas dire à Hermione quand tu y retourneras, la queue entre les jambes ? Tu as toujours perdu face à moi. Tu vas me laisser te battre encore une fois ? Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec toi ? Tu sais que je te déteste. Tu sais que j'aime te blesser. Je t'appellerai toujours par ton nom de famille. Je sais pas pourquoi tu es si surpris ! Tu avais l'habitude de vraiment me blesser avec tes commentaires caustiques. Tu te rappelles ? Ou tu as une mémoire sélective ? Tu m'attaquais toujours là où ça me faisait le plus mal. Tu riais de la mort de mes parents. Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que je ne veuille pas te blesser en retour.

Le blond baissa la tête, incapable de proférer la moindre parole. La vulnérabilité de Drago le prit par surprise.

- Laisse-moi établir une nouvelle règle. Nous pouvons nous attaquer mutuellement aussi souvent que nous le voulons mais tu laisses mes parents en dehors de ça et je ne mentionne pas ta sexualité. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Drago fronça les sourcils.

- Ça veut dire que tu veux que je reste ?

Harry grogna. Avait-il vraiment besoin de le formuler à haute voix ? C'était si embarrassant.

- Oui, je veux que tu restes. Pas parce que je t'apprécie ou quelque chose dans le genre…Juste parce…parce… Tu sais que nous avons un contrat de vie et de mort ? Je veux le briser. Alors peut-être que si je te laisse rester…

Drago ricana.

- Ça suppose…Tu es inquiet à propos de _ça_, hein ?

- Pas toi ?

Le blond haussa les épaules.

- Pas vraiment. Je veux dire, je ne suis pas celui qui est redevable…

Harry réprima l'envie de frapper son visage arrogant.

- Alors, qu'est-ce tu vas faire, Malefoy ?

Drago mit les mains dans les poches de sa veste et redressa la tête.

- Avec une si charmante invitation, qui suis-je pour refuser ? Mais j'y mets mes propres conditions.

Harry le regarda avec suspicion.

- Oh. Et qu'est ce que ça sera ?

- Tu n'attaques pas mes parents non plus.

- C'est pas juste ! Où est le plaisir si je ne peux pas t'attaquer sur ton père ?

- Ok. Je ferai une exception avec mon père, mais pas ma mère.

- D'accord.

- Et si tu romps ta promesse, tu devras te déshabiller devant moi et courir tout nu dans le quartier.

- QUOI ? Harry ouvrit les yeux en grand. Pas question !

- Je serai équitable, si je casse notre accord, alors je ferai la même chose.

- En quoi est-ce équitable ? Harry arqua un sourcil. Je ne suis pas péd…

Il s'interrompit et se modéra :

- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de te voir nu ! Et je croyais que tu me trouvais peu attrayant !

- C'est vrai. Je ne fais pas ça pour te baiser, Potter. Je le fais pour le fun, se moqua Drago.

- T'es un salaud.

Drago ricana.

- Oh, mais ça, tu le savais déjà.

Harry serra les poings et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Ok. Nous avons un accord.

Le sourire malicieux de Drago lui envoya des frissons dans l'épine dorsale.

- D'accord, alors…

Il y eut un long moment de silence. Finalement, Harry décida de briser la glace le premier.

- J'ai faim. Tu ne devrais pas être en train de préparer le petit déjeuner ? demanda-t-il à Drago.

- Je suis pas ta foutue bonniche.

Harry eut un sourire satisfait.

- Tu ne pourras pas me duper. T'es pas ici pour prendre soin de moi ?

- Mais tu ne m'apprécies pas. Pourquoi je cuisinerai pour toi ?

- Ne me le demande pas. Demande-le à Hermione. C'est elle qui t'a envoyé ici…

Drago croisa ses bras, pensif.

- Je ne veux pas te faire la cuisine tous les jours. Je travaille, tu sais ? Tu pourrais rappeler ton elfe de maison.

- Non. Ce n'est pas une option.

- Tu aimes ma cuisine tant que ça ? se moqua Drago.

- Tu n'es pas mauvais…dit Harry en rougissant légèrement. Alors ? On fait quoi ?

Drago sourit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Potter ? On va manger.

Ça vous a plu, alors faites-moi part de vos remarques.

Bisous.

Falyla


	9. chapitre 9

**Auteure**: Blanche Malfoy

**Titre**: Love me, Love me not.

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Rating**: R

**Paring**: Draco/Harry Draco/Bill

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations** **homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR. L'histoire appartient à Blanche Malfoy, quant à moi, je revendique la traduction.

**Petite note de la traductrice**: cette fic a atteint les **100 reviews**! Bravo à la Magicienne d'Oz. Gros bisous et feux d'artifice virtuels. Merci à tous de votre fidélité.

**Kero VS Sac d'Os** : La suite est là. Après 22 chapitres en v.o, je dirai, pas encore…LOL. Bisous.

**Onarluca **: Toujours fidèle au poste ! Merci ! Bises.

**Piou-Piou** : C'est malheureusement pas pour tout de suite ! Bisous.

**Frite 12** : En parlant de lien, ce chapitre est pour toi…LOL. Bises.

**Manehou **: Quel jugement sans appel ! Tu es sévère ! Moi, je les vois plutôt tourmentés par une kyrielle de démons intérieurs. Bisous.

**Geneviève Black** : Merci ! Je fais ce que je peux ! La suite est là. Bises.

**Chris 52** : C'est pas grave et merci d'apprécier mon travail ! Bisous.

**Nfertiti** : Merci ! Harry est un peu bouché mais leur relation est très compliquée à la base, non ? Bises.

**Vallou** : Oui, oui, je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire ! Et, je peux te dire que tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines ! Comme les chapitres sont courts, on a, des fois, l'impression qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose mais c'est seulement une impression ! LOL. Bisous.

**Eowyn Malefoy** : Merci ! Merci ! C'est la foire aux compliments, ces réponses aux reviews ! Mais j'apprécie sans modération ! LOL. Bises.

**La magicienne d'Oz** : Bravo à toi ! Tu as posté la 100ème review ! Pour le reste, je suis heureuse de t'avoir donner envie de lire en VO. Pour ma traduction, je ne sais pas si tu vas y retrouver les bouts qui te manquent mais tant mieux si tu la trouve utile. Effectivement, le chapitre 21 donnait de l'espoir, par contre le 22…Pfiou…Fait chaud d'un coup, non ? LOL. A plus, peut-être. Bisous.

**Tiayel **: Si, si. Tu peux écrire des tonnes. J'aime bien ! LOL. J'avais une autre revieweuse qui faisait ça, Anonymoua, mais on ne la voit plus sur Ffnet, c'est dommage ! Bises.

**Yuna7777777 **: Salut la nouvelle ! Ravie que tu aimes ma traduction. Et, si c'est pas déjà fait, va lire les autres traductions de Blanche Malfoy, tu trouveras les liens dans mes favoris. Va sous JessHDH, ces fics-là sont terminées. Bisous.

**Clochette** : Merci ! Voici la suite. Bises.

**Vif d'Or** : Tss…Tss…Pas d'idée tordue comme ça ! Pas bien ! LOL. Bisous.

**Marie** : Merci ! J'espère que tu as reçu mon mail. Bises.

**Cltho** : La suite est là. Merci d'aimer ma traduction. Bisous.

**Saeel' **: Salut la puce ! Merci pour tes encouragements ! Bises.

**Demoiselle Altanien** : Merci ! Bisous.

Chapitre 9. **Liens.**

Quels que soient les efforts qu'il faisait, Drago ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur son travail. Hermione l'avait déjà rappelé à son attention quatre fois mais ça ne servait à rien. Son esprit était focalisé sur Harry et l'étrange matinée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble.

Quelle horrible façon de commencer la journée ! Une dispute avec Harry n'était pas dans ses plans. En vérité, il savait que Harry le brusquerait tôt ou tard. Il ne s'attendait simplement pas à ce que ça soit si tôt. Drago avait baissé sa garde ce matin. Il aurait dû être préparé à entendre les paroles sévères de Harry. Il aurait dû les voir venir. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait et maintenant, il était en train de payer les conséquences de son imprudence.

Il ne s'attendait pas à se sentir si misérable. Il ne s'imaginait qu'il serait si blessé d'entendre Harry le traiter de pédé. Les excuses de Harry n'étaient pas suffisantes. Il voulait voir Harry mendier pour son pardon. Ce serait même mieux si Harry lui taillait une pipe en échange de son absolution. Drago secoua la tête et sourit tristement. _Ça_, c'était quelque chose qui n'arriverait _jamais_.

« _Tu sais que je te hais. Tu sais que j'aime te blesser. Je ne t'appellerai jamais par ton prénom. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es si surpris !_ »

Les mots venimeux de Harry ne cessaient de revenir à lui. Venaient avec eux d'autres encore, plus blessants et plus désagréables. Drago se souvenait très bien des mots de son père quand il l'avait surpris au lit avec un autre garçon.

« _Tu es une honte ! Un pervers ! Tu crois que je vais te laisser continuer comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? J'arracherai cette maladie de toi, même si ça doit te tuer !_ »

Et en effet, Lucius l'avait presque tué avec ses incessantes séances de torture morale, potions et autres sortilèges afin de le guérir de sa soi-disant maladie. Mais tous les tours de magie de Lucius avaient été vains. Drago était resté le même. Pour son malheur, Drago était enfant unique et Lucius n'avait pas laisser tomber. Il avait encore tenté de le pousser hors de ses limites. Il avait essayé d'en faire un Mangemort. Et l'avait conduit au bord de la folie. Jusqu'au jour où Drago en avait eu assez et il avait réalisé que ce n'était pas lui qui était malade. Son père – celui dont il avait été si fier – était _le_ malade. Son système de croyance entier était malsain.

Drago avait rejoint l'Ordre en secret. Il avait trahi son père et abandonné la seule vie qu'il avait toujours connue. Mais tous ces sacrifices ne signifiaient rien dans le monde magique. Avec la mort de Dumbledore, il n'y avait eu plus personne pour le soutenir. Dumbledore avait été le seul qui avait cru en lui. Le vieil homme lui avait donné la seconde chance de sa vie. Mais une fois mort, Drago s'était retrouvé seul pour faire face aux conséquences de ses actes. Il avait été condamné par la société pour la trahison de ses parents – qu'importe qu'ils aient été des fidèles de Voldemort. Et en même temps, il avait été traité avec dédain à cause de son nom de famille.

Le nom des Malefoy, autrefois respecté, n'apportait plus que la honte.

Et il y avait eu les Weasley et Hermione qui l'avaient aidé à retrouver son honneur et à se reconstituer lui-même. Pour ça, Drago leur serait éternellement reconnaissant.

Il fronça les sourcils comme les souvenirs l'envahissaient. Il avait cru qu'il avait surmonté son passé, mais une seule matinée avec Harry avait prouvé qu'il se trompait. Harry avait heurté ses sentiments. Pendant un moment, Harry lui avait rappelé Lucius. Drago s'était senti si terrifié, sans défense. Il pouvait supporter l'idée que Harry le haïsse d'être un Malefoy, sa némésis. Mais il ne pouvait tolérer que Harry le déteste parce qu'il était gay.

L'approbation de Harry n'aurait pas dû être si importante pour lui, mais elle l'était.

Au moins, Harry avait été honnête. Une telle honnêteté, aussi brutale qu'elle puisse être, l'avait pris par surprise. Et même si les paroles suivantes de Harry ne lui avaient pas apporté une quelconque consolation, elles ne l'avaient pas découragé non plus.

Il y avait toujours une flamme dans les yeux du brun. Toutes les peines qu'avait enduré Harry les avaient obscurcis mais elle était là. Drago voulait être celui qui raviverait la flamme. Il voulait voir ces magnifiques yeux verts étinceler de joie comme avant.

Harry le haïssait mais il voulait qu'il reste. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Drago ne placerait pas ses espoirs trop haut. Ça n'en rendrait la chute que plus douloureuse.

Ça l'avait même plutôt surpris que Harry se sente concerné par leur lien de vie et de mort, un lien auquel Drago n'avait même jamais pensé. Maintenant il se demandait pourquoi. Il savait que ces liens étaient forts entre sorciers, mais il n'en savait pas beaucoup plus. Se pourrait-il que ce lien était la raison pour laquelle il se sentait attiré par Harry ? Il fit une grimace. Ce lien n'avait rien à voir avec ça. Drago avait eu le béguin pour Harry avant le lien.

- Hermione ?

Hermione leva la tête du rapport qu'elle écrivait et haussa un sourcil, vaguement ennuyée d'être interrompue.

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos des liens entre sorciers ?

Le sujet parut l'intéresser parce qu'elle reposa sa plume.

- De quelle sorte de lien sommes-nous en train de parler ?

- Combien y en a-t-il ?

Elle eut une grimace incrédule.

- Tu me fais marcher ? Il y a des tonnes de liens entre sorciers. Il y a les liens d'amitié, les liens de mariage, les liens d'amour, les liens de pouvoir, les liens de vie et de mort…Tu peux même te lier à ta maison mais personne ne le fait plus.

- Il existe un lien pour le mariage et un autre pour l'amour ?

- Et bien, jadis, la plupart des mariages n'étaient pas des mariages d'amour. C'était des arrangements entre familles. Je croyais que tu le savais. Je veux dire, les Malefoy se sont toujours mariés selon des arrangements familiaux, non ?

- Et comment tu sais _ça_ ?

- J'ai lu ça dans _Héritage – Les Anciennes et Nouvelles Générations de Sorcières et Sorciers_. Ils ont dédié tout un chapitre sur ta famille.

- Vraiment ? Je ne me rappelle pas ce livre…

- C'est probablement parce que l'auteur ne semblait pas apprécier ta famille…Ce chapitre n'a rien de flatteur.

Drago haussa les épaules.

- Je ne suis pas surpris…Mais, assez parlé de ma famille. Que sais-tu d'autre à propos des liens ?

Hermione croisa ses doigts ensemble et appuya sa tête contre sa chaise.

- Les liens étaient très communs par le passé, mais parce qu'ils étaient dangereux, les gens ont cessé de les utiliser.

Drago sursauta.

- En quoi ils sont dangereux ?

- Et bien, parce qu'un lien imprudent peut mener les parties impliquées à la folie.

Le cœur de Drago s'arrêta presque.

- _Tous_ les liens sont dangereux ?

- Non, pas tous…Mais la plupart.

- Même le lien de vie et de mort ?

- Ça dépend. Le lien de vie et de mort est très compliqué, mais seulement si tu te le lances à toi-même et à une seconde personne. Tu vois, certains liens viennent naturellement. Tu n'as pas besoin d'un sortilège pour avoir un lien. En fait, les liens qui sont dangereux sont ceux créés par des sorts ou des potions. Les liens naturels ne sont pas aussi dangereux, mais ils sont très rares et, par conséquent, difficiles à trouver dans les livres.

- Et en ce qui concerne les liens de vie et de mort spontanés ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre…Elle eut l'air pensif. Normalement, les liens naturels ne mènent pas à la folie parce qu'ils ne sont pas créés par un sortilège. Ils sont juste arrivés. Ils sont forts mais tu peux vivre le reste de ta vie à l'écart de la personne avec qui tu es connecté sans aucun problème. A moins, bien sûr, que la personne impliquée ne soit obsédée par l'autre. Alors, ça peut être un problème.

- Par obsession, tu veux dire l'amour ou…la haine.

- Ouais, on peut dire ça. Elle le dévisagea curieusement. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Quelque chose s'est passé entre Harry et toi ?

- Non, répliqua-t-il sur la défensive.

- Tu sembles bizarre aujourd'hui. Quelque chose est arrivé. Tu ne veux simplement pas m'en parler. Il s'est montré dur avec toi ?

Drago roula des yeux.

- Il est toujours dur avec moi. Et le pire, c'est que je ne peux pas le blâmer.

- Et bien, tu récoltes ce que tu as semé.

- Oh ! Ça, c'est foutument profond ! ricana Drago.

Elle fit une grimace.

- Dis-moi juste que qui ne va pas. Pourquoi ce soudain intérêt pour les liens entre sorciers ?

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se décida à le lui dire.

- J'ai sauvé la vie de Harry une fois. Nous étions encore avec l'Ordre. Nous étions en mission et il a été imprudent. Je l'ai poussé hors de la trajectoire d'un Sortilège Impardonnable. Maintenant, il dit que nous sommes liés à cause de ça, et il semble très concerné par ça.

Elle en tomba presque de sa chaise.

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'en savais rien ?

- Je ne crois pas que quiconque le sache. Comme si j'allais me vanter de ça…Je n'ai rien dit à personne. Je suppose que Harry n'a rien dit non plus. Il paraissait vraiment inquiet de tout ça. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je ne lui demande pas sa vie, se moqua-t-il.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Mais tu pourrais, si tu voulais. C'est probablement pour ça que Harry se sent si soucieux. Après tout, il ne te fait pas confiance. Ce doit être dur de devoir la vie grâce à son ennemi.

- Merci infiniment pour ces aimables paroles, ricana Drago.

Elle soupira.

- Je suis désolée, Drago…Mais si c'est une consolation, je suis persuadée que Harry ne te déteste pas comme tu penses qu'il le fait.

- Je ne me sens pas mieux.

- Tant pis…

- Alors, il me doit sa vie et j'ai le droit de la revendiquer. C'est un lien très dangereux…

« _Et très intéressant aussi_ », pensa-t-il.

Et il était là, plaisantant sur le fait de vouloir l'âme de Harry en échange de sa faveur, et il pouvait _vraiment_ avoir l'âme de Harry. _Sans_ demander la permission à quiconque. Il sourit.

- J'ai dit que la plupart des liens étaient dangereux. Mais, Drago, tu ne va rien lui faire, n'est-ce pas ? Il est si fragile en ce moment et…

Il secoua la tête et sourit devant son expression inquiète.

- Hermione, ma chère, C'est toi qui m'as envoyé l'aider. C'est _maintenant_ que tu t'en soucies ?

- Je ne savais pas que vous partagiez un lien si fort !

- Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu veux que je laisse tomber et que j'oublie tout ?

- Non. Je veux juste que tu ne t'énerves pas trop après lui.

- Tu aurais dû y penser avant…Avec ou sans lien, je peux le blesser.

Le sourire qu'elle lança dans sa direction lui montra exactement ce qu'elle pensait.

- Mais tu ne veux pas le blesser. Tu n'es plus le même morveux gâté que j'ai giflé autrefois.

Drago sourit à ce souvenir et il se caressa doucement le visage.

- Je me le rappelle encore. Ça, c'était une claque ! Je la sens toujours ! se moqua-t-il. J'aurai dû te poursuivre en justice quand j'en ai eu l'occasion.

Elle sourit en retour mais ensuite, sa figure redevint sérieuse.

- Nous pourrions essayer de briser le lien. Il n'y aucune preuve que les liens naturels puissent rendre fou mais…On ne peut jamais être certain. Je veux dire, regarde Rogue.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ?

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et commença à expliquer :

- Le père de Harry a sauvé la vie de Rogue une fois. A cause de ça, Rogue s'est trouvé lié à lui. Le lien est resté même après la mort de James. Tu ne le sais probablement pas mais Rogue haïssait le père de Harry au point de devenir obsédé par lui. Cette haine l'a conduit à la folie. Rogue détestait Harry à cause de ça et, dans son esprit tourmenté, il ne pouvait dissocier Harry de James. C'est pourquoi il s'en est tellement pris à Harry. C'est aussi pourquoi il a continué à la protéger. C'est contradictoire, je sais. Parce que, bien qu'il déteste Harry, il était lié à lui.

- Rogue était lié à James Potter, pas avec Harry !

- Oui. Mais comme je le disais, cette haine l'a rendu fou. Il pensait qu'en aidant Harry, il arriverait à se débarrasser de son lien avec James. Je ne sais pas si ça a marché. Je n'ai jamais revu Rogue après nos diplômes…

- Alors c'est pour ça que Potter est si inquiet. Il a peur de finir comme Rogue.

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être… Je verrai ce que je peux découvrir sur ce sujet.

Il la regarda reprendre sa plume et se replonger dans le travail mais Drago ressentait son inquiétude. Il savait que son esprit était à la recherche de plus d'informations sur les liens entre sorciers.

- Ecoute, Hermione, tu sais que je ne ferai jamais rien pour le blesser, d'accord ? Je veux dire, Harry et moi n'avons jamais cessé de nous taper sur les nerfs mais il y a une limite même à ça.

Elle soupira et reposa une nouvelle fois sa plume sur la table.

- Je sais. Mais… peut-être que si j'avais su plus tôt à propos de ce lien, je ne t'aurai pas demandé ton aide. Ce n'est pas que je n'aie pas confiance en toi. Tu es mon partenaire. Je sais que tu as beaucoup changé. Mais j'ai peur que ce lien vous blesse tous les deux, avec ou sans votre consentement.

- Alors peut-être que je devrai le laisser seul après tout…

- Non ! Tu continues à lui casser les pieds mais essaie de ne pas exagérer. A cause de toi, il nous parle déjà, à Ron et à moi, de son plein gré. C'est _lui_ qui doit venir nous chercher. Alors je suis contente jusque-là. Simplement…fais attention.

Drago acquiesça, les yeux perdus dans le faux paysage de la toute aussi fausse fenêtre.

Faire attention ? Elle plaisantait ? Non ?

A suivre…

Ça vous a plu, alors faites-moi part de vos remarques.

Bisous.

Falyla


	10. chapitre 10

**Auteure**: Blanche Malfoy

**Titre**: Love me, Love me not.

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Rating**: R

**Paring**: Draco/Harry Draco/Bill

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations** **homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR. L'histoire appartient à Blanche Malfoy, quant à moi, je revendique la traduction.

**Manehou **: Tant mieux, la suite est là. Bisous.

**Onarluca **: J'en suis contente. Bises.

**Nfertiti **: Harry est l ! LOL. Bisous.

**Lisandra **: Moi aussi ! Moi aussi ! LOL. Bises.

**Eowyn Malefoy** : La suite est juste plus bas. Bisous.

**Chris52 **: C'est gentil de trouver que l'idée du lien est originale mais ce n'est pas mon idée, je ne suis que la traductrice de cette fic. Mais, à l'occasion, je transmettrai tes compliments à l'auteure, Blanche Malfoy. Bises.

**Clôtho **: La suite est juste en dessous. Bisous.

**Minerve** : C'est pas si simple. D'ailleurs, en vo, l'auteure a récemment félicité une lectrice qui avait trouvé une formule originale pour qualifier les tendances de Harry. Il n'était ni hétéro, no homo mais dragosexuel ! LOL. Bises.

**Vallou **: Ce chapitre est certainement un des plus courts. Désolée, ce n'est pas moi qui décide…Bisous.

**Vif d'Or:** Ah ben, pas de panique, ma grande! Les engueulades reviennent…LOL. Pas de quoi, pour la traduction, c'est un plaisir. Bises.

**Saael' **: Salut fillette ! Merci pour cette longue review ! Ma foi, effectivement, le monde est bourré de gens à l'esprit étriqué…Pour le vocabulaire, c'est évident que cette fic est assez musclée mais il n'est pas pire que dans « Obsession ». C'est la petite gâterie qui te choque ? Ma foi, j'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait pas d'autre traduction possible à « to give a blowjob » que celle que j'ai mise dans le précédent chapitre… Pour le lien, c'est vrai que c'est original mais Blanche Malfoy a un don, c'est certain. Bisous.

**Clochette** : Merci, la suite est là. Bises.

**Petite note de la traductrice** : Vous trouverez dans ma bio une liste des traductions francophones de Blanche Malfoy ainsi que leurs liens. Si vous en connaissez d'autres, merci de me prévenir, je les rajouterai.

Chapitre 10. **Pizza Express.**

- Chéri, je suis rentr ! s'exclama Drago en entrant dans la maison de Harry.

Madame Black se mit à hurler, depuis son tableau, à propos des bonnes manières mais sa voix mourut quand Drago apparut en face d'elle. Ils se défièrent silencieusement jusqu'à ce qu'elle détourne le regard la première. Puis il se dirigea vers le salon partiellement éclairé. Un sentiment de déjà vu le submergea. Il espérait que Harry était seul ce soir. Il ne voulait pas subir la même expérience que la nuit d'avant. Il ne voulait pas trouver Harry en compagnie d'une femme une fois de plus.

Il marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'au salon quand il réalisa à quel point il devait sembler pathétique. Alors, il y alla franchement, claquant la porte ouverte avec fureur, préparé à être témoin à nouveau de l'horrible spectacle d'une autre femme ondulant sur Harry.

Mais il n'y avait aucune autre femme nulle part. Il y avait seulement Harry qui était tranquillement assis sur le sol, son dos appuyé contre le sofa et une bouteille de vodka en face de lui. Il était pauvrement mais proprement vêtu d'un jeans usé jusqu'à la trame, d'un pull blanc et d'une vieille veste bleu foncé. Les yeux verts de Harry passèrent de la bouteille à Drago avec un froncement de sourcil.

- Je sais que je t'ai dit que tu pouvais rester ici pendant un mois mais je suis encore chez moi, alors pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, te montrer plus poli et ne pas courir comme tu viens juste de le faire ? demanda Harry d'une voix faussement froide.

Drago rougit un peu mais garda la tête haute.

- J'y penserai.

Harry acquiesça et ses yeux revinrent à la bouteille près de son pied. Ce fut au tour de Drago de froncer les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Potter ? Combien en as-tu déjà bu ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires mais je n'ai encore rien bu.

- Alors, pourquoi cette bouteille ? Tu comptes fonder une association pour les admirateurs de bouteilles ?

- Non. J'étais simplement en train d'essayer de me prouver à moi-même que je n'étais pas un alcoolique comme tout le monde le pense. Je peux contrôler mes besoins. Je ne suis pas accro.

Drago sourit doucement. Il marcha vers Harry et s'assit à côté de lui. Il remarqua la tension de Harry et se demanda s'il en était la cause.

- Tu parles comme un alcoolique.

Harry ricana.

- Et comment tu le saurais ?

La blond haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas. Je bois seulement accompagné.

- _Ça_, c'est que tout le monde dit.

Drago gloussa doucement et surprit le regard étonné de Harry sur lui.

- Quoi ? demanda Drago, curieux.

Harry secoua la tête et répondit précipitamment :

- Rien.

Ce que Drago ignorait était que Harry était stupéfait par le son de son rire. Mais Harry ne lui dirait jamais une chose comme ça.

Ils restèrent tranquilles un moment, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées. Drago fixait le feu et sa figure se détendit soudain quand il réalisa que Harry n'amènerait aucune étrangère cette nuit. Et, comme un bonus, Harry essayait durement de ne pas boire. Il savait que ce n'était pas seulement à cause de lui mais Drago était néanmoins heureux.

- Tu as mang ? demanda Drago.

- Non, pourquoi ? Tu vas me cuisiner quelque chose ? Je croyais que tu avais dit que tu n'étais pas ma bonniche, fit remarquer Harry.

- Je ne vais pas faire la cuisine, Potter. Pas ce soir. Je vais commander quelque chose à Pizza Express Le Disque Enchanté.

Harry le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la raison.

- Il existe vraiment un tel endroit ?

- Oui.

Drago sortit son téléphone cellulaire sous l'œil ébahi de Harry et pressa plusieurs touches avant de parler avec animation avec un sorcier du nom de Roxanno, qui paraissait bien le connaître.

- Potter… Potter !

Harry fit un effort pour calmer l'étrange émotion qui étreignait son cœur et demanda :

- Quoi ?

- Quelle sorte de pizza tu aimes ?

Harry lui dressa une liste de ses préférences et Drago réalisa, étonné, qu'ils avaient les même goûts. Tandis qu'il continuait de parler au téléphone avec Roxanno, il ne remarqua pas les regards furieux et jaloux de Harry.

Harry essaya difficilement de comprendre ses sentiments et de les cacher en même temps. Quand Drago raccrocha le petit téléphone, le masque d'indifférence de Harry avait repris sa place.

- Il n'y aucun doute. Les choses ont changé, dit Harry. Je ne savais pas que les sorciers utilisaient des téléphones.

- C'est le moyen le plus rapide. Ne me dis pas, Potter…Drago fit une grimace. Tu commandes de la nourriture à la façon moldue ?

Harry rougit et Drago rit.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire! Comme c'est pitoyable !

On frappa à la porte avant que Harry ne trouve une réplique appropriée. Il fut surpris de voir un jeune sorcier vêtu d'une cape rouge et pourpre et d'une robe de sorcier jaune frappée un slogan qui disait : « _Si vous trouvez quelqu'un de plus rapide que moi, je suis viré_ ». Il tendit deux larges cartons à pizza à Harry et dit :

- Ça fait trente-cinq mornilles, s'il vous plait.

- _Trente-cinq_ ? C'était vingt la semaine dernière ! se plaignit Drago.

Le jeune sorcier haussa les épaules.

- C'est pas ma faute ! Il faut blâmer le nouveau Ministère pour toutes ces nouvelles taxes.

Drago grogna en extirpant trente mornilles de sa poche.

- Je n'y manquerai pas. Ce foutu salopard que nous appelons Ministre n'est rien d'autre qu'un bureaucrate ! Potter, donne au gamin cinq mornilles.

Drago n'aimait pas la façon dont Harry le dévisageait. Les yeux verts semblaient en colère.

- J'ai un gallion dans ma poche, Malefoy. _Toi_, tu les prends. Tu ne vois pas que j'ai les mains pleines ?

Drago déglutit. Est-ce que Harry essayait de le rendre fou ? Est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment qu'il mette ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon ? Son cœur battait comme un fou dans sa poitrine.

- Laquelle ? demanda Drago, tentant de paraître serein.

- La droite.

Drago se plaça derrière Harry pour faciliter la transaction mais cette position devint vite plutôt inconfortable pour une certaine partie de son anatomie. Sa poitrine touchait doucement le dos de Harry et sa joue était si proche de celle de Harry qu'il aurait pu l'embrasser d'un simple mouvement. Son souffle s'accéléra et il pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur pulser dans ses oreilles. Il toucha la ceinture de Harry quand ses doigts entrèrent lentement dans sa poche droite. Mais ils n'allèrent pas plus loin. Au moment où les doigts de Drago frôlèrent la poche de Harry, ce dernier réagit violemment en le repoussant, faisant presque tomber les pizzas. Celui qui les sauva fut le jeune livreur, qui les fit flotter dans les airs d'un rapide coup de baguette.

Harry lança un regard meurtrier à Drago. Le garçon les dévisageait tous les deux avec amusement. Drago était plutôt confus.

- Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda Harry agressivement.

- J'essaie de sortir le gallion dans ta poche ! répliqua Drago sur la défensive. C'est toi qui m'as dit de le prendre !

- Oui, mais dans la poche de ma veste !

- Et comment diable, j'aurais pu le savoir ? Je garde mon argent dans mes pantalons. Comment j'aurais pu deviner que tu mettais le tien dans ta foutue veste ? Tu aurais dû être plus précis !

- Tu aurais dû y penser ! Je ne t'aurais jamais demandé de mettre ta main dans la poche de mon pantalon ! Nom de Dieu !

- Et pourquoi pas ? On a peur, Potter ? dit Drago avec un ricanement.

- Même pas dans tes rêves, Malefoy, rétorqua Harry avec mépris.

Le regard fier de Harry brûla Drago de l'intérieur. Drago ne voulait plus qu'une chose, le pousser contre le mur et le frapper de façon insensée.

- Hum…Messieurs ? les appela le jeune garçon avec hésitation. Je vais y aller ou je serai viré.

Drago et Harry le regardèrent avec surprise, comme s'ils venaient juste de remarquer le garçon sur le pas de la porte. Harry rougit. Il glissa une main dans la poche de sa veste et lui tendit le gallion en lui disant de garder la monnaie. Le garçon semblait soulager de partir. Harry claqua la porte et se tourna vers Drago, accusateur.

- Tu me touches encore une fois et tu es mort ! le menaça-t-il.

Drago se renfrogna.

- Comme si je voulais toucher une créature squelettique comme toi ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Potter. Je ne poserai pas mes mains sur toi, même si tu étais la dernière personne sur terre !

- Bon…Très bien !

- Super !

Drago leva le sortilège des pizzas et les amena dans la cuisine sans dire un mot.

Il fulminait. Il voulait botter le cul de Harry, le jeter par terre et ensuite l'embrasser farouchement. Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit le carton à pizza. Il ne voulait pas embrasser Harry. Ses lèvres avaient probablement mauvais goût de toute façon. Il était tellement grossier. Toujours à dire des gros mots et à se monter impoli. Drago ne voulait plus jamais le toucher. Il en ferait son nouveau mantra : Tu ne toucherais pas Potter. Il mordit rageusement dans un morceau de pizza. Harry le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard.

Ils mangèrent en silence, en évitant de croiser le regard de l'autre. Drago ne pouvait pas croire combien il était stupide de fantasmer sur Harry sachant que le brun ne s'intéresserait jamais à lui.

Harry boudait à propos de l'incident de la pizza et pour le fait qu'il devrait endurer la présence de Drago dans sa maison à cause de sa propre stupidité.

Après tout, c'était lui qui lui avait demandé de rester. Il sentit ses joues devenir brûlantes alors qu'il repensait à la poitrine de Drago contre son dos, son souffle doux lui caressant les joues et ces longs doigts pénétrant dans la poche de son pantalon. Il était presque choqué.

« _Reprends-toi, Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pense à Cindy et à Mindy, les délicieuses jumelles que Seamus t'amène pour le week-end._ »

Mais ce n'était ni Cindy, ni Mindy qui occupait l'esprit de Harry quand il alla se coucher.

A suivre…

Ça vous a plu, alors faites-moi part de vos remarques.

Bisous.

Falyla


	11. chapitre 11

**Auteure**: Blanche Malfoy

**Titre**: Love me, Love me not.

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Rating**: R

**Paring**: Draco/Harry Draco/Bill

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations** **homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR. L'histoire appartient à Blanche Malfoy, quant à moi, je revendique la traduction.

Dans ma bio, j'ai mis une liste des traductions francophones des fics de Blanche Malfoy. Si vous ne les connaissez pas toutes, courrez-y vite ! Et si j'en ai oublié, faites-le-moi savoir.

**Remus James Lupin** : Tadammmm !!! The werewolf's return ! Heu…Je l'ai pas déjà faite, celle-ci ? LOL. Merci beaucoup pour cette avalanche de reviews ! La suite, version corrigée, juste en dessous. Bisous.

**Saael'** : Coucou fillette ! Tu vas mieux ? C'est pas de bol de tomber malade juste après la rentrée ! LOL. De l'évolution dans cette fic ? Oui, mais tout doucement…Bises.

**Clôtho **: Les jumelles, c'est pour plus tard ! Cette fic avance pratiquement comme la série « 24 heures Chrono » LOL. Je rigole mais à peine… La suite est juste en dessous. Bisous.

**Onarluca** : Ah ben non ! C'est franchement pas pour tout de suite ! Mais y a un petit plus dans ce chapitre… Bises.

**Saïna :** Mais de rien. Je traduis toujours avec un énorme plaisir. C'est toi qui m'as donné l'idée de faire la liste des fics traduites de Blanche. Merci ! Le temps que je mets est assez variable. Ça dépend si je suis seule à la maison ou si je suis harcelée par ma petite famille. Une chose est sûre, je mets nettement moins de temps qu'avant. Je dirai environ 20-30 minutes par page en version écrite. En tout cas, merci d'aimer mon travail. Bisous.

**Geneviève Black** : La suite est là. Merci d'être toujours là. Bises.

**Nfertiti** : Ravie que tu aies bien ri. La nuit n'est pas finie…Bisous.

**Vallou** : Les choses vont bouger mais pas vite, par petites touches. Bises.

**Fleur Fanée** : Il est pas bizarre, ton pseudo ? LOL. Merci d'apprécier ma traduction, la suite de la fic, juste plus bas. Bisous.

**Julia Aris** : Merci beaucoup ! La suite est là. Bises.

**Eowyn Malefoy** : Ben, oui. Harry a un minimum de vie sociale. Mais vraiment un minimum…LOL. Bisous.

**Chris 52** : ce ne sont que les premières étincelles mais ça se confirme…Bises.

**Vif d'Or** : Le sommeil de Harry est loin d'être paisible mais pas forcément à cause d'un certain blond. Voir plus bas. Bisous.

**Oxaline** : Merci ! Merci ! Tous ces compliments !! Je suis toute rouge ! Je suis contente que tu aimes mon travail, je fais ce que je peux ! Va lire mes autres fics, je me peux que t'encourager ! LOL. Bises.

**Minerve **: Malheureusement, il ne rêve pas à celui qu'on croit…Bisous.

**Shetane** : merci ! La suite est là. Bises.

**Clochette **: Pas grave pour le retard ! La suite juste en dessous. Bisous.

Chapitre 11. **Dormir avec l'ennemi.**

Il y avait un bébé qui criait. Le Harry du rêve essaya d'étouffer le bruit en se couvrant les oreilles mais en vain. Cette fois, un cri d'homme rejoignit les pleurs. Le cœur de Harry sortit presque de sa bouche. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait son père dans ses cauchemars. Il regarda Voldemort exploser la porte de la chambre à coucher et assassiner sa mère. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le goût du sang, ses paupières palpitant sauvagement pendant son sommeil. Son souffle s'accéléra tandis qu'il se débattait dans son lit. Pendant ce temps, dans son rêve, il voyait le corps sans vie de sa mère tomber sur le sol. Ses yeux verts maintenant vides, semblaient être fixés droit sur lui. Son cœur se serra.

« _Je suis désolé…Je suis désol_ » murmura-t-il en larmes. « _Maman…_ »

Et ensuite, quelque chose de nouveau se produisit. Voldemort regarda droit vers _lui _et eut un sourire démoniaque. Harry ouvrit grands les yeux alors que sa cicatrice pulsait douloureusement.

- NON ! hurla-t-il.

Le corps de Harry tremblait quand Drago fit irruption dans la chambre. Il entendit Drago appeler son nom et Harry s'entendit vaguement appeler celui de Drago. Les lèvres du blond bougeaient comme il se penchait vers lui mais Harry ne comprit pas les mots qu'il disait. Harry discerna un « oh ! Mon Dieu ! » et ensuite, il sentit une serviette humide sur son front Il soupira de soulagement. Une main chaude lui caressa le visage tendrement tandis qu'on lui chuchotait des mots apaisants. Petit à petit, il cessa de trembler et sa douleur au front disparut presque complètement. La serviette fut enlevée et il ouvrit les yeux.

Drago était toujours là, le regardant avec inquiétude.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il.

Harry acquiesça. Son cœur battait encore vite et il ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Ce fut là qu'il remarqua que sa main serrait quelque chose comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il réalisa soudain qu'il tenait la main de Drago. Harry la lâcha immédiatement et, tandis qu'il reprenait pied, il s'assit, très raide, et fixa Drago avec méfiance.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Drago fronça les sourcils.

- Tu étais en train de crier, Potter. Je ne pense pas que je pouvais m'endormir alors que tu criais à l'aide.

- Je ne criais pas à l'aide, s'exclama Harry, outré.

- Oui, tu l'as fait, répondit calmement Drago, mais Harry pouvait voir que ça ne tenait qu'à un fil. Tu étais en train de crier et de pleurer. Tu as eu un de tes foutus cauchemars. Ta cicatrice était brûlante. Je pouvais la voir vibrer.

Harry traça le contour de sa cicatrice avec les doigts. Sa cicatrice ne l'élançait plus depuis la défaite de Voldemort. En fait, elle réagissait uniquement quand Voldemort n'était pas loin. Il ouvrit les yeux et courut à la salle de bain. Il se regarda dans le miroir et examina attentivement sa cicatrice.

- Harry ? demanda Drago, inquiet.

Harry fixa Drago, essayant de ne pas paniquer. C'était juste un mauvais rêve. Voldemort était mort pour de bon cette fois. Il ne reviendrait pas. Mais Voldemort avait regardé droit vers lui dans son rêve, comme s'il _savait_ que Harry était là. Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas possible. Il en avait fini avec Voldemort avec l'aide de Dumbledore. Ce rêve ne signifiait rien.

- J'ai besoin d'un verre, dit-il d'une voix gutturale, marchant avec difficulté jusqu'à la porte de la chambre à coucher.

Drago le rattrapa avant qu'il n'aille plus loin.

- Je ne crois pas. L'alcool n'est pas ce dont tu as besoin, Harry, dit fermement Drago.

- Ne me dis pas ce que sont mes putains de besoins ! Parce que tu n'en as aucune idée ! hurla Harry, en le repoussant violemment.

Il regretta son geste au moment où la tête de Drago frappa le mur et glissa par terre.

- Drago !

Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés avec une expression soucieuse.

- Je… Je suis désolé. Tu vas bien ? Je t'ai blessé ?

Drago ricana en se massant l'arrière de la tête.

- Et bien, laisse-moi me remettre. J'aurai une méchante migraine demain et une putain de bosse sur le crâne.

- Je suis désolé, dit Harry, sincèrement. C'est pour ça que je préfère être seul. Je ne suis pas bon avec les gens. J'ai peu de patience et une grosse tendance à agir impulsivement.

Harry sembla presque plus surpris de ce qu'il avait dit que Drago. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se traitant d'imbécile. Il y avait quelque chose à propos de Drago qui lui donnait envie de s'ouvrir à lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. C'était mal de ressentir ça pour un ennemi.

- De quoi tu parles ? Me jeter contre un mur ne fait pas de toi un sale type. C'est moins que je ne mérite en fait. Je parie que tu voulais me faire bien pire quand nous étions à Poudlard.

Harry fit une grimace après s'être calmé.

- Et bien, c'est vrai. Mais quand bien même, je n'aime pas blesser les gens, même une personne comme toi. En outre, nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

- Je croyais que tu as dit que tu aimais me blesser.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! protesta Harry.

- Tu es certain de ne pas être alcoolique ?

Harry grimaça tandis que Drago continuait :

- Parce que tu as la mémoire courte, tu sais ? Tu dis des choses et tu essaies de les rejeter. Tu es si bizarre, Potter. Allez, puisque j'ai ton attention, aide-moi.

Drago tendit sa main et Harry la prit, tirant le blond vers lui. Drago trébucha, en proie au vertige et Harry l'attrapa par la taille. Pendant quelques secondes, ils restèrent simplement comme ça, étreints dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis Harry s'éloigna de Drago et s'assit sur le lit.

- Assieds-toi, Malefoy.

Le blond arqua un sourcil.

- Tu es sûr ?

Harry n'était pas sûr du tout. Il haussa juste les épaules et Drago s'assit à côté de lui, laissant une marge de sécurité entre eux. Harry lui en fut reconnaissant. Si Drago le touchait encore une fois, il ne savait quelle serait sa réaction. Il était encore secoué par son cauchemar. Il ne pouvait pas accepter la compassion de Drago dans cet état. C'était trop pour lui en une fois. En premier lieu, Harry voulait s'occuper de la tension causée par le cauchemar et ensuite il s'occuperait de la tension causée par Drago. Pas que Drago lui cause une quelconque tension. Harry fronça les sourcils de confusion.

- Ça va maintenant ? Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose ? murmura Drago.

- Je veux un verre, dit Harry.

- Je comprends ta douleur, Potter, mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Boire n'est pas la solution. Et oui, je sais de quoi je parle. J'étais tout le temps ivre mort quand j'avais dix-huit ans à cause de l'alcool. Ça atténue la douleur pendant un moment mais ça ne vaut pas la gueule de bois par la suite.

Harry le dévisagea, surpris.

- Je ne le savais pas.

- Il y a des tas de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi.

- C'est pour ça que tu connais ce sortilège qui guérit les gueules de bois…dit Harry pensivement. Un sort que Drago ne lui avait jamais appris comme il avait promis de le faire.

- Ouais.

En cet instant, Drago n'avait paru plus différent du morveux gâté qu'il était avant. Soudain, il semblait plus âgé et plus sage. Il avait l'air d'avoir connu et expérimenté des choses qui dépassaient l'imagination de Harry. Harry sentait un besoin pressant de connaître tous ses secrets. Le blond paraissait avoir eu son lot de douleur et de tristesse. Harry ne savait pas grand chose du nouveau Drago. Il savait seulement ce que Hermione lui avait dit.

Selon elle, Drago était un excellent Auror et il était devenu un très bon ami aussi. Ils avaient leurs disputes mais Hermione était formelle, Drago la respectait et l'admirait tout comme elle avait appris à le respecter et à l'admirer. Il était arrogant, oui. Mais Hermione ne pensait plus que cette facette de Drago était agaçante. Elle pensait qu'il était craquant.

Et maintenant que Harry avait eu un aperçu du nouveau Drago, il voulait en savoir plus sur lui.

- Quoi ? demanda Drago.

Harry le regarda, confus. Drago sourit et dit :

- Tu étais en train de me fixer. Pourquoi ?

Harry détourna les yeux. Il remercia la faible lumière des bougies qui cachait sa figure écarlate.

- Rien. Je suis juste curieux. Tu ne m'as jamais apprécié. Maintenant, tu m'aides. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

- Et bien, les gens changent. En outre, je le fais pour Hermione.

Harry sentit un pincement au cœur sans aucune raison.

- Tu n'es pas gay ?

Drago fronça les sourcils.

- Et alors ?

- Et bien, pourquoi tu ferais quelque chose comme ça pour elle si tu n'en étais pas amoureux ?

Drago fit une grimace.

- Il y a quelque chose qu'on appelle l'amitié en ce bas monde.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Mais je n'ai jamais cru qu'il y avait ça en toi, ricana Harry.

Le blond lui lança un regard noir mais ensuite il se détendit et sourit.

- Je ne le croyais pas non plus.

Ils gardèrent le silence un long moment puis Drago le rompit :

- Tu veux parler de ton cauchemar ?

- Ne pousse pas, Malefoy. C'est déjà suffisamment dur de t'avoir dans ma chambre à cette heure de la nuit, dit Harry.

Il sentit Drago bouger et se contracta :

- Si tu me touches…

- Va te faire foutre, Potter. On l'a déjà fait celle-là. Tu vas me tuer et bla, bla, bla…J'essaie simplement de me montrer amical, c'est tout. J'ai aussi eu quelques méchants rêves parfois, alors je sais comment on peut se sentir. Je suppose que boire t'aide à dormir, non ?

Harry acquiesça, étonné que Drago puisse être si sensible.

- Je suis déjà passé par-là. Et comme je le disais, l'alcool n'y changera rien. J'ai autre chose…C'est une pilule. Mais à prendre uniquement en cas d'urgence.

- Fais-moi confiance, la situation est mauvaise. C'est toujours le même cauchemar, excepté que ça devient de plus en plus sinistre et…douloureux. Je veux arrêter ça mais je ne sais pas comment. J'avais pris l'habitude de boire de la potion d'Oubli mais Hermione m'a fait jurer de ne plus en prendre. C'est pourquoi je me suis tourné vers l'alcool. C'est le meilleur deuxième choix. Quand je bois, je ne sens plus rien.

- Je sais, soupira Drago. Elle n'aime pas non que je prenne des pilules d'Oubli.

Harry le regarda avec étonnement.

- C'est ce que tu prends ?

Drago se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Oui.

- Et c'est _toi _qu'elle a envoyé pour m'aider ?

Les lèvres de Harry s'incurvèrent puis s'ouvrirent largement jusqu'à ce qu'il rie de tout son cœur. Bientôt Drago joignit son rire au sien.

- On est tellement…paumé, dit Harry en souriant.

Il s'étendit sur le dos, revigoré. Il ne pouvait se souvenir la dernière fois qu'il avait ri comme ça, mais cette situation ridicule était trop pour lui. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Drago qui le regardait intensément. Le rire de Harry cessa et sa bouche devint sèche. Le regard de Drago le rendait vraiment très mal à l'aise.

- Harry… chuchota Drago.

Harry se sentit fondre. Drago l'appelait par son prénom et ce n'était pas la première fois cette nuit. Ça faisait du bien. Il avait l'impression que Drago devenait plus proche. Et il paniqua.

Il s'assit, très droit, avant que son esprit ne soit trop confus pour l'inciter à faire quelque chose de vraiment stupide.

- Tu as la pilule, Malefoy ? demanda-t-il en insistant sur le nom de famille de Drago.

- Oui, Potter, répondit Drago, contrarié, comme il s'écartait de Harry. Je te l'apporte, mais seulement pour cette fois. Hermione me fera la peau si elle découvre que je t'ai laissé prendre une pilule.

- Je ne le lui dirai pas.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça.

Drago quitta la chambre à coucher de Harry et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une petite pilule rouge et rose en forme de colombe **(1).** Harry tendit la main avec avidité mais Drago ne le laissa pas la prendre immédiatement.

- Juste cette fois, Potter.

- D'accord.

- Et ensuite, je t'apprendrai comment te relaxer sans l'aide d'un médicament.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure impatiemment.

- Ok.

Il s'empara brusquement de la pilule et l'avala. Cela ne prit que quelques secondes à son corps pour se détendre. Il se coucha à nouveau sur le dos et soupira :

- C'est foutrement bon.

- Ouais, malheureusement, ça l'est. Et malheureusement pour toi, je vais dormir ici.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Certaines personnes réagissent très mal à la pilule.

- Pas moi.

- La pilule n'est pas identique à la potion.

- Et c'est _maintenant_ que tu me le dis ? Espèce de salopard, fils de…

Harry voulut le frapper mais la pilule le fit s'endormir.

- Malefoy, je te botterai le cul, demain…dit-il, en proie au vertige.

---------------------

Drago sourit malicieusement. En vérité, la pilule n'était pas dangereuse du tout. Il avait menti. Cette pastille était la nouvelle découverte du professeur Rogue. C'était une pilule de sommeil faite uniquement d'ingrédients naturels et d'un tout petit peu de magie. Bien sûr, ça pouvait entraîner une accoutumance mais uniquement en grandes quantités et sur une longue période. Drago ne voulait pas que ça arrive mais maintenant c'était fait.

Il observa Harry dormir paisiblement pendant un moment puis retourna dans sa chambre qui jouxtait celle de Harry. Il se coucha sur son lit et croisa les bras derrière la tête en regardant le plafond. Il attendit que son cœur se calme.

Harry était un salaud. Drago n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Une minute Harry était agréable avec lui et la suivante, il se montrait malveillant. Peut-être était-ce seulement son imagination, mais il aurait pu jurer que, pas plus tard que tout à l'heure, les yeux de Harry quémandaient un baiser de sa part. Il avait vu les prunelles vertes étinceler. Il y avait _quelque chose_ et ce n'est pas de la haine.

Ou alors peut-être que c'était uniquement de la fourberie. C'était dur à croire mais peut-être que Harry l'avait délibérément séduit, juste pour obtenir la pastille.

- Espèce de bâtard ! dit Drago avec un froncement de sourcil.

Il se mit en boule sur son côté gauche et étreignit un de ses moelleux oreillers. Il se sentait comme s'il combattait et Harry était en train de gagner. Bill et la chaleur de ses bras lui manquaient. Bill était sans danger. Drago le connaissait très bien. Il ne pouvait pas dire la même chose de Harry. Harry était sauvage et imprévisible. Harry lui faisait tournoyer la tête. Même pire, Harry lui faisait perdre le contrôle. Et Drago détestait perdre le contrôle des choses.

« _Pense à Bill…_ » Oui, il voulait penser à Bill. Il voulait chasser Harry. Il en était certain.

Il imagina Bill, derrière lui, en train de le toucher, ses mains fortes se glissant dans son pantalon de pyjama. Drago gémit tandis qu'il se caressait. Il se représenta Bill sur lui, le taquinant avec de petites morsures. Ensuite un doigt fit son chemin en lui, puis un autre, jusqu'à ce que son corps ondule avec de lents mouvements.

Drago sentit le feu se répandre dans son corps, réclamant satisfaction. Et ce fut ce qui arriva. Comme toujours, l'image de Bill s'estompa et Harry Potter envahit son fantasme. Drago gémit. Il ferma les yeux pour chasser l'image de Harry mais ce fut le contraire qui se passa. L'image de Harry se fit de plus en plus clair dans son esprit. Il embrassa doucement Drago puis le pénétra durement. Drago saisit fermement les draps, bougeant son corps plus rapidement.

« _Drago…,_ murmurait Harry, _ah…ah… __Drago… Tu es proche? Je suis tellement près, bébé…C'est si bon d'être avec toi… » _

_« Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi… » _répéta Drago en pensées. « _Ah…Harry_… » Et il trouva la délivrance.

A suivre…

**_(1) _****_Ne tirer pas sur la traductrice, elle ne le mérite pas ! « La pilule en forme de colombe » vous a fait sourire ou vous a interpellé ? Moi aussi ! Croyant à une traduction hautement fantaisiste de ma part, je suis allé directement me renseigner auprès de Blanche Malfoy, persuadée que mon dico avait quelques lacunes. Et bien, pas du tout ! L'auteure m'a confirmé que certaines pilules, notamment l'Extasy, étaient compressées de telle sorte qu'on pouvait leur donner la forme d'une colombe stylisée. Voilà. Comme quoi, on en apprend tous les jours…_**

**__**

Ça vous a plu, alors faites-moi part de vos remarques.

Bisous.

Falyla


	12. chapitre 12

**Auteure**: Blanche Malfoy

**Titre**: Love me, Love me not.

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Rating**: R

**Paring**: Draco/Harry Draco/Bill

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations** **homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR. L'histoire appartient à Blanche Malfoy, quant à moi, je revendique la traduction.

Dans ma bio, j'ai mis une liste des traductions francophones des fics de Blanche Malfoy. Si vous ne les connaissez pas toutes, courrez-y vite ! Et si j'en ai oublié, faites-le-moi savoir.

**Vallou** : ça avance, ça avance…Bisous.

**Eowyn Malefoy** : Merci d'être fidèle au poste ! Bises.

**Vif d'Or** : Oui, effectivement. L'auteure m'a assuré qu'elle tenait ses sources d'un article paru dans un journal. Des fois qu'on se ferait des idées…LOL Bisous.

**Oxaline **: Voilà la suite ! Bises.

**Geneviève Black** : ça fait plaisir d'être si attendue ! LOL. La suite un peu plus bas. Bisous.

**Jade **: Merci ! Moi aussi ! Tu as lu les autres ? Les liens sont dans ma bio. Bises.

**Inouko :** Merci pour cette longue review. T'es pas très charitable pour ce pauvre Harry…Il a des circonstances atténuantes, non ? LOL. La suite juste en dessous. Bisous.

**Lemoncurd **: Merci d'être passé me voir et merci à Ivrian bien sûr ! Ravie que cette traduction te plaise. Bises.

**Minerve** : Oh ! Des discussions civilisées, y en a ! Mais des qui ne blessent pas, c'est autre chose ! Bisous.

**Clochette **: Pas grave ! Merci ! Bises.

**Onarluca **: Merci d'apprécier mon travail. Bisous.

**Clôtho **: Une chose est sûre, leurs rapports sont tout sauf simples. Bises.

**Shetane :** Ne te fais pas de fausses idées ! LOL. Les articles de journaux peuvent très instructifs. La suite est là. Bisous.

**Manehou **: Je suis là ! La suite aussi ! Bises.

**N'fertiti **: En principe, tous les lundis. Merci d'avoir aimer ce chapitre, le suivant est juste plus bas. Bisous.

**Remus James Lupin** : Merci ! Merci ! Alors comme ça, tu t'essaies à la VO ? C'est une bonne idée ! J'espère que tu guériras vite. A plus. Bises.

**Petite note de moi**: Désolée pour le petit retard, mais j'ai un rhume et un mal de tête carabinés et je ne pense qu'à une chose : dormir !

Chapitre 12. **Apprendre à te connaître.**

Drago mit les œufs brouillés et un verre de jus d'orange devant Harry mais Harry secoua simplement ta tête et les mit de côté. Drago fronça les sourcils. Harry avait fait ça toute la matinée. Quelle que soit la demande de Drago, la réponse de Harry avait été invariablement _non_. Harry n'avait pas voulu aller courir avec lui. Il ne voulait pas manger le délicieux petit déjeuner de Drago, pas plus qu'il ne voulait le regarder dans les yeux. Et toutes ces réactions puériles simplement parce que Drago lui avait dit la vérité sur la nuit d'avant.

Il ne comprenait pas Harry. _Drago_ était celui qui avait le droit d'être contrarié. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait fantasmé sur Harry alors qu'il s'était promis de ne plus le faire. Mais c'était Harry qui boudait à propos de ce que Drago appelait ironiquement _l'incident de la pilule_. Il n'y avait eu aucun incident. C'était uniquement Harry qui dramatisait.

Le brun l'avait accusé d'être un salaud. Drago avait ricané. Comme s'il ne le savait pas déjà…Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il dise à Harry que la pilule n'était pas une pilule d'Oubli, mais une pilule crée par Rogue ?

- Voudrais-tu cesser d'agir comme un enfant ? dit Drago, en s'asseyant en face de Harry.

- Non, répondit Harry d'un ton morne, en fixant ses œufs.

Drago se renfrogna. Quelle façon merdique de commencer la journée !

- Voudrais-tu aller te faire foutre, alors ? demanda-t-il froidement.

- N…

Harry leva les yeux vers lui et Drago pouvait dire exactement ce qui traversa l'esprit de Harry « _Va te faire foutre toi-même, Malefoy. Après tout, c'est toi le pédé ici_ ». Mais Harry s'en garda bien, évidemment. S'il attaquait Drago sur sa sexualité, il devrait aller courir tout nu autour du pâté de maison.

- Va te faire foutre, Malefoy, fut la seule réplique de Harry.

Drago passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

- T'es un emmerdeur, Potter. Honnêtement, je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi foutument agaçant que toi ! Et fais-moi confiance quand je dis que je connais tout un tas de gens énervants !

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Ok ! Je suis désolé ! C'est ce que tu voulais entendre ? Je suis navré de t'avoir menti à propos de la pilule. Je regrette aussi de t'avoir menti en disant que j'avais dormi dans le même lit que toi. Tu devrais être content mais tu ne l'es pas ! Tu devrais être heureux de savoir que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie ! Je veux dire, pourquoi est-ce que tu boudes ? Nous n'avons pas dormi ensemble ! conclut Drago d'un ton brusque.

- Ce n'est pas la question ! Tout était une plaisanterie !

Drago ricana.

- Et tu voulais que ça soit réel ?

- Ne sois pas ridicule ! Je ne parlais pas de ça ! dit Harry, outré.

Alors, de quoi parlait-il ? Drago se sentait vraiment confus. Harry aurait dû être soulagé d'apprendre qu'il n'était pas sérieux quand il avait prétendu avoir dormi avec lui, pas _furieux._

- Tu t'es moqué de moi, s'exclama Harry.

- Et alors ?

- _Et alors ?_ Je n'aime pas ça.

Drago se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour prévenir son sourire.

- Merlin ! Tu es si bizarre ! Tu réalises que c'est mon boulot de te faire sortir de tes gonds, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas là pour être aimable avec toi. Je suis ici pour te casser les pieds.

- Alors pourquoi tu as fait mon petit-déjeuner ?

Bonne question. Drago humecta ses lèvres et soupira.

- Je sais pas. Mais vraiment, Potter, tu me portes sans arrêt sur les nerfs. Tu ne me vois pas bouder pour autant.

- Tu dis des conneries, Malefoy. Tu boudes. Et j'aime quand tu fais la tête. Mais ce n'est pas la question. Tu as touché un point sensible la nuit dernière. _Je te faisais_ _confiance_ ! Tu m'as raconté une touchante petite histoire à propos de ce que tu avais traversé comme moi, et tout ça était un mensonge ! Merde ! Je t'ai fait confiance !

Oh, alors c'était ça, le vrai problème.

- Ecoute, Potter…

- Je ne veux plus entendre de mensonges. Tu me dégoûtes…

- Je t'ai menti à propos de la pilule, le coupa Drago, et je plaisantais quand j'ai dit que j'avais dormi avec toi. Ce sont des choses sans importance. Tu devrais être content que la pilule ne soit pas dangereuse et ne provoque pas d'accoutumance comme la pilule d'Oubli. Mais je n'ai pas menti sur le reste. J'ai eu une vie dégueulasse. J'ai parfois des cauchemars plutôt moches. J'ai pris des pilules d'Oubli _et_ de la potion. Tout à la fois… C'est ce mélange qui m'a envoyé un jour à Ste-Mangouste. Et c'est à cause de ça que le professeur Rogue a proposé une autre médication pour moi.

Drago sourit faiblement devant l'expression étonnée de Harry.

- Comme je l'ai dit, poursuivit-il, j'ai vécu des jours merdiques. C'était douloureux de se lever chaque jour. Je ne pouvais même plus me regarder dans un miroir…Mais finalement, j'en suis revenu.

Et il voulait sacrément sortir Harry de ses horribles souvenirs.

- Comment tu as fait ça ? demanda Harry calmement.

Drago le dévisagea, confus.

- Comment j'ai fait quoi ?

- Comment tu as réussi à tout laisser derrière toi ? Comment tu as dépassé ça ? Comment tu peux te réveiller chaque matin et ne pas trouver que ta vie n'a aucun sens ? Comment es-tu devenu un _Auror_ ? Toi, parmi tous les autres…Comment as-tu pu le faire et pas moi ?

Harry ferma les yeux mais il était trop tard pour cacher ses émotions. Drago avait tout vu dans ses magnifiques iris vertes. Il avait vu la douleur de Harry. Il l'avait sentie. Il voulait le serrer dans ses bras, lui dire que même si les cicatrices ne guérissaient jamais, elles finissaient toujours par s'estomper.

Mais ensuite Drago réalisa à quel point il avait été stupide de plaisanter avec quelque chose d'aussi sérieux. Il avait royalement merdé le soir d'avant et il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Il avait gagné la confiance de Harry pour la reperdre aussitôt. Il avait envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur encore et encore.

- Harry…

Harry le regarda la mine sombre. Drago pouvait dire qu'il n'aimait pas qu'il l'appelle par son prénom.

- Potter…Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé de m'être conduit comme un imbécile.

Maintenant, c'était Harry qui semblait réellement abasourdi.

- Ça t'en a pris du temps pour t'en rendre compte, Malefoy.

Drago serra les poings. Il ne pouvait blâmer Harry d'être fâché contre lui. L'honnêteté de Harry semblait toujours le déséquilibrer. Il ne savait pas comment agir ni que dire pour bien faire. Il était évident que Harry le détestait maintenant encore plus qu'avant parce que lui avait dépassé ses problèmes et pas Harry. Ça aurait pu être drôle si ce n'était pas si tragique. Après tout, quatre ans auparavant, Drago était à la place de Harry. Il avait été si jaloux et il avait fait tellement de choses pour harceler Harry sans pitié. Il pensait que Harry était parfait, sans défaut.

Mais maintenant c'était Harry qui l'enviait. Et ce Harry vulnérable n'avait pas peur d'en parler. Drago était étonné. Et ça rendait les choses pires encore. La vulnérabilité de Harry faisait son chemin dans son cœur. Le blond était en train de tomber profondément amoureux de cette nouvelle facette. Il avait toujours cru que Harry était fort et sûr de lui. Il n'était pas préparé à découvrir un Harry Potter craquant et fragile.

- _Moi_, je me suis comporté comme un imbécile…Je n'aurai pas dû te demander ces choses stupides, murmura Harry, maussade. Ça ne se reproduira pas.

Et voilà. Une fois de plus, le Harry stupide était de retour. Drago fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? C'est une bonne chose d'ouvrir son cœur de temps à autre. Tu as l'air d'avoir besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de _ton_ épaule, grogna Harry. Alors, oublie ça, d'accord ?

- Oh, surmonte ça, Potter. Je ne vais pas utiliser ta vulnérabilité contre toi. Je ne suis plus le même bâtard qu'avant. Je comprends vraiment par quoi tu es passé. Tu m'as demandé comment j'avais dépassé tout ça…Je n'ai pas vraiment de réponse…Et bien, en y repensant, l'amitié a été très importante. Rogue m'a beaucoup aidé. Hermione et les Weasley aussi.

Drago fixa le vide et sa voix parut distante quand il dit :

- C'est amusant que je réalise ça seulement maintenant…Toute ma vie, j'ai cherché un but à mon existence…Et, au début, je croyais c'était de conserver mon lignage comme mon père n'a cessé de me le répéter, encore et encore. Mais ce que je cherchais n'était pas le prestige ou un autre petit morveux idiot pour perpétrer nos stupides traditions…Ce que je voulais, c'était de _l'amour._ Même si je n'y croyais pas, je le voulais encore. Et je pensais que tu avais ça. C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne t'appréciai pas.

Il revint sur terre et regarda dans les yeux perplexes de Harry. Il sentit ses joues devenir brûlantes. Il en avait trop dit sur lui-même. Mais c'était seulement juste qu'il ouvre aussi son cœur à Harry. Après tout, il avait trahi sa confiance. Il devait la regagner.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux.

- Alors je t'ai haï parce que, même si je suis splendide, les gens t'encenseront toujours _toi_… Mais ça, c'est un autre sujet, se moqua Drago pour briser la glace.

Harry grimaça.

- Tu es si vaniteux.

- Je sais. Alors, on est à égalité ? Je t'ai raconté une chose _vraiment _très personnelle sur moi. Le moins que tu puisses faire est de me pardonner.

Harry se pinça les lèvres. Drago eut l'impression qu'il voulait sourire mais il n'en était pas certain.

- J'y penserai, dit Harry.

Puis il prit sa fourchette et commença à manger ses œufs tranquillement.

- J'espère que j'ai répondu à tes questions, Harry, murmura Drago. Mais c'est véritablement dur pour moi de me souvenir de comment les choses étaient quand j'ai quitté la maison et…

- Ça ne fait rien, dit Harry, l'interrompant sans le regarder. Il n'y a pas de réponse. Et s'il y en a, j'ai besoin de les trouver moi-même. Rien de ce qui tu diras ne fera une quelconque différence. Je…

Il prit une profonde inspiration et poursuivit :

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai demandé ces choses. Alors, oublie ça, ok ?

- Mais tu m'en veux à cause de ces choses-l

- Non. Tu m'es resté en travers de la gorge depuis notre première rencontre, Malefoy. Alors, mangeons. Je déteste être si philosophique de si bon matin. Je te pardonne d'avoir été un pauvre type la nuit dernière. Laissons ça comme ça, maintenant.

Harry continua à manger ses œufs et, pour la première fois, Drago décida d'obtempérer.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Drago fut heureux quand il vit l'assiette vide de Harry. Il considérait ça comme une petite victoire. D'un petit coup de baguette, la vaisselle vola dans l'évier pour être lavée.

Il regarda Harry une dernière fois et pensa dire quelque chose mais il décida se taire. Il mit son manteau, prit son attaché-case et se dirigea vers la porte. Il allait partir quand il se tourna brusquement vers Harry et lui dit :

- Viens travailler avec moi.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et le regarda comme s'il était devenu dingue.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Drago ne savait pas. Il voulait juste passer la journée avec Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de tout le jour ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Je sais pas. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires de toute façon.

- Si tu n'as rien à faire, alors viens avec moi.

- Même si j'y allais, qu'est-ce que j'y ferai, Malefoy ? En outre, ton patron ne sera, sans doute, pas très content. Je ne suis pas un Auror. Je n'ai rien à faire là-bas.

- Mon patron ne dira pas un mot. Il essaie de t'intégrer dans l'équipe depuis des années, Potter, et tu le sais. Il sera enthousiasmé par ta visite. Tu pourra nous accompagner, Hermione et moi, lors de nos ennuyeuses missions. Et ensuite, tu auras la confirmation que tu as eu raison de quitter la formation d'Auror. Et tu te moqueras de moi parce que je travaille comme un foutu bureaucrate. Allez ! Ça va être amusant !

Drago n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui le poussait à faire ça. Il était juste désespéré de sortir Harry de cette maison déprimante.

Après beaucoup de protestations, Harry le suivit. Drago était transporté de l'avoir avec lui. Il ne se moqua même pas du pauvre choix de vêtements que Harry portait. Il ne pouvait simplement pas s'arrêter de sourire tandis qu'ils traversaient l'Atrium du Ministère. Il ne tint aucun compte du fait que Harry semblait au bord de la panique quand ils stoppèrent au Niveau 2. Il s'imaginait la tête de Hermione quand elle verrait Harry avec lui.

- Malefoy…Je ne crois pas que je peux le faire, dit Harry nerveusement.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

- Tu es déjà ici. En outre, tu es venu là, pas plus tard que l'autre jour. Quel est le problème ?

Harry paraissait très pâle. Drago commençait à s'inquiéter. Il se tenait très proche de Harry pour l'attraper au cas où il s'évanouirait, mais le brun le repoussa.

- Ne te tiens pas si près, se plaignit Harry.

- Tu as l'air de vouloir tourner de l'œil.

- Ne sois pas ridicule !

Drago se renfrogna.

- C'est toi qui as commencé !

- Non ! Je réalisai simplement que c'était une très mauvaise idée.

Drago remarqua que le petit corridor semblait soudainement bondé. Les ascenseurs s'étaient arrêtés au Niveau 2 plus longtemps que d'habitude. Les gens commencèrent à entrer et tous leurs yeux étaient fixés sur Harry. Quelqu'un avait laissé échapper que Harry Potter était ici avec Drago Malefoy. C'était un événement unique que personne ne voulait manquer. Drago serra ses poings, irrité. Il regarda Harry qui semblait sur le point d'exploser et lui attrapa la main. Harry essaya de s'éloigner de lui et le blond pouvait presque entendre ses pensées qui lui hurlaient de ne pas le toucher. Mais il serra plus fort et ne le lâcha que quand ils atteignirent le bureau.

- Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire, cria Hermione, stupéfaite. C'est vraiment toi, Harry ?

Harry grommela quelque chose d'impoli que Hermione fit mine de ne pas entendre.

- Oui ! C'est définitivement toi ! Drago, comment as-tu fait ça ?

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Harry le coupa froidement :

- Laisse tomber, Hermione ou je m'en vais immédiatement.

Elle fit une grimace et ensuite jeta ses bras autour de lui pour le serrer contre elle. Harry se tendit un bref instant puis il se relaxa et sourit.

- C'est un miracle ! dit-elle.

- Tu exagères…marmonna Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Harry ?

- Il est venu expérimenter le métier d'Auror, ricana Drago.

- La ferme, Malefoy. Je suis juste venu _te _voir en action, Hermione. Malefoy a dit que je pouvais. Mais je ne crois pas ce que ça approprié mais il m'a pratiquement traîné jusque-l

- Oh, mais tu es toujours plus que bienvenu. Boss sera si content que tu sois là.

Hermione enlaçait toujours Harry. Drago commençait à en être agacé.

Boss Harper, un homme de très haute stature avec une grosse moustache et un goût bizarre pour les robes de sorciers roses et vertes à petites étoiles bleues, accueillit Harry, littéralement, les bras ouverts. Son étreinte écrasa presque les os de Harry.

Durant toute la journée, Boss présenta Harry à la plupart des gens du département, lui montrant toutes leurs archives secrètes et lui permit de rejoindre Drago et Hermione pour une réelle – mais ennuyeuse – mission. Boss avait été le professeur de Harry le plus enthousiaste et il avait pleuré quand Harry avait quitté la formation.

Pendant que tout le monde léchait les bottes de Harry, et la plupart des filles continuaient à venir vers lui, Drago resta dans son coin, se contentant d'observer le tumulte autour de Harry et de bouder. Il était jaloux. Soudainement, ça ne semblait plus une si bonne idée d'avoir amener Harry ici. Qu'importe que Harry semble passer un bon moment ! Drago haïssait le fait qu'il permette à ces filles énervantes de le toucher si librement. Et si Boss l'étreignait une fois de plus, il allait hurler.

- Draco, entendit-il Hermione l'appeler. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait mais merci.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

- Je n'ai rien fait. Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas pourquoi il est venu avec moi.

- Et bien, quelle qu'en soit la raison, ça a marché.

Elle sourit.

- C'était une bonne idée de t'envoyer là-bas. Ça ne fait que trois jours et tu as déjà tellement obtenu ! Au fond, il est sociable et volubile !

Drago n'était pas sûr de ça. Harry était poli mais pas bavard. Parfois, Drago avait l'impression que Harry s'ennuyait. Cependant, il était heureux que le brun soit plus sociable. Il était juste curieux de connaître les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à venir avec lui. Quand il avait fait son offre, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Harry accepte. Il le lui avait demandé en désespoir de cause parce que sa vulnérabilité l'avait touché et qu'il ne voulait pas le laisser seul dans cette maison qui filait la chair de poule.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Harry prétendait écouter une ennuyeuse histoire à propos de deux sorciers dévalisant une banque de Londres alors qu'il observait discrètement Drago. Le blond paraissait bouder à propos de quelque chose. Harry pouvait le dire à la façon dont il s'humectait les lèvres et tapotait sa plume sur la table. Il sourit involontairement. Son sourire fit soupirer d'adoration les deux sorcières qui se tenaient à ses côtés. Drago le remarqua et bouda encore plus, ce qui amena un autre sourire à Harry et plus de soupirs énamourés de la part des filles. A la fin, Drago se leva et quitta son propre bureau, en claquant violemment la porte. Le département demeura silencieux un moment.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec notre dragon ? demanda Boss pensivement. Il ne semble pas t'apprécier, Harry.

Harry ricana.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous donne cette impression ?

Boss le regarda malicieusement.

- Nous connaissons tous les préférences de Drago, Harry. Je ne savais pas que tu étais sa prochaine prise.

Harry en eut le souffle coupé.

- Quoi ? Je ne suis pas sa _prise_ !

- Alors pourquoi tu es avec lui ?

Le brun grimaça.

- Demandez à Hermione.

Hermione sourit.

- Une fille a droit à quelques secrets…

Boss rit.

- Oh ! Que tu es vilaine !

Harry n'aimait pas les implications de ces commentaires.

- Je ne suis rien pour Malefoy.

- Oh ! Je n'en serai pas si sûr, Harry. J'ai vu la façon dont il te regardait, dit Boss d'un air entendu. En outre, tu es venu avec lui. Ça, tu ne peux pas le nier.

Non, Harry ne pouvait pas le nier. Il se traita d'imbécile de ne pas y avoir penser avant. Il ne voulait pas que les gens croient qu'il était le _petit ami_ de Malefoy. Pourquoi était-il venu au Ministère, d'abord ? Il n'en était pas certain. La seule chose qu'il savait était que le discours émouvant de Drago l'avait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, attendri. Une fois de plus, le blond avait rendu Harry désireux de mieux le connaître. Harry voulait savoir qui se cachait derrière le masque de Drago Malefoy, le morveux.

Drago était un mystère pour lui. Harry l'observait tous les jours et en était arrivé à la conclusion que si les choses avaient été différentes, il aurait aimé être son ami. Il était amusant à côtoyer et même s'il se plaignait beaucoup, il faisait bien son boulot.

Les gens semblaient traiter Drago avec suspicion, étant donné son passé, ce n'était pas surprenant – mais beaucoup paraissaient lui faire confiance et le respecter. Et Harry était fasciné par la manière dont Drago semblait surmonter les choses.

Drago n'était pas en train de plaisanter quand il avait dit qu'il était le second meilleur du département. Il était très bon. Harry se sentait même jaloux de lui.

Mais il y avait les fois où Harry remarquait de la tristesse dans les yeux du blond. Ça se passait généralement quand Lucius et Narcissa étaient mentionnés. Les collègues de Drago aimaient, tout le temps, faire de mauvaises plaisanteries sur Lucius. Drago souriait toujours mais ces sourires-là n'atteignaient jamais ses yeux.

Harry était surpris de ressentir de la sympathie pour lui. Il était même encore plus surpris de son soudain besoin d'aller vers lui et… Et quoi ? Son cœur commença à battre plus fort. Il n'y avait eu que trois jours et Drago chamboulait déjà ses émotions. Que voulait-il de Drago ? Pourquoi est-ce que Drago avait un tel pouvoir sur lui ? Voulait-il vraiment le savoir ?

Non, il ne le voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas approfondir ces questions. Pour l'instant, c'était suffisant de lui taper sur les nerfs.

A suivre…

Ça vous a plu, alors faites-moi part de vos remarques.

Bisous.

Falyla


	13. chapitre 13

**Auteure**: Blanche Malfoy

**Titre**: Love me, Love me not.

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Rating**: R

**Paring**: Draco/Harry Draco/Bill

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations** **homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR. L'histoire appartient à Blanche Malfoy, quant à moi, je revendique la traduction.

**Manehou **: ça se poursuit toujours sur ce même rythme tranquille. Bisous.

**Onarluca** : La suite est là. Bises.

**Shetane** : Y a un léger progrès mais l'auteure aime jouer avec nos nerfs ! LOL. Bisous.

**N'fertiti **: Oui, on peut dire que ça avance. Bises.

**Minerve **: Effectivement, ça peut prêter à confusion…LOL. La suite est juste en dessous. Bisous.

**Vif d'Or** : C'est pas encore fait. L'auteure est une farceuse qui manie le coup de théâtre comme personne. Voir plus bas. Bises.

**Pomme** : Merci, c'est gentil ! La suite est là. Bisous.

**Eowny Malefoy** : Cette fic se déroule lentement avec des journées très détaillées, alors on perd un peu la notion du temps. Bises.

**Saael' **: Salut fillette ! Comment ça va ? Merci de trouver un petit moment pour me laisser une petite review. C'est très gentil. Bisous.

**Alfa :** Elle est là ! LOL. Bises.

**Chris 52** : La suite est juste en dessous. Les choses évoluent un peu mais…Bisous.

**Geneviève Black** : Merci pour les bisouilles ! LOL La suite de cette fic juste plus bas. Bises.

**Vallou **: Le caca dans les yeux ?? Mmm…Tu as une façon bien particulière d'exprimer les choses. Moi, je pense que ça doit faire un choc de se sentir brusquement attiré par quelqu'un qu'on déteste, surtout si on est pas gay ! La suite est un peu plus bas. Bisous.

**Lovie **: Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ma version te plaise. Bises.

**Clochette **: ça avance, ça avance. Blanche a publié 24 chapitres et elle fait, en ce moment, un petit break. Elle a eu quelques problèmes dont le vol de son ordinateur portable alors elle avait besoin de décompresser du stress et de la colère que ça a pu engendrer. Voilà. Bisous.

**Remus James Lupin** : Je l'ai reçue, tu vois ! LOL. Merci pour tes compliments. Si tu as perdu l'avant-première de « Snape en vente », Cours-y vite ! A plus. Bises.

**Petit coup de pub pour moi** : Je viens de commencer la traduction d'une autre fic « Snape en vente ». Cette histoire est absolument hilarante. L'auteure, Azrael, a l'habitude de faire des histoires mixtes, Hermione/Snape et Harry/Drago. Si vous voulez rire un bon coup, allez jeter un coup d'œil, vous ne serez pas décu(e)s !

Chapitre 13. **Abominable.**

C'était bien de quitter la maison pour quelques heures. Harry avait pensé qu'il paniquerait quand les gens s'étaient approchés de lui, mais ce n'avait pas été pas le cas. Il avait toléré les plus ennuyeuses questions à propos du dernier combat avec Voldemort et il s'était aussi engagé dans une intéressante conversation. Il continua à se demander comment sa vie aurait été s'il n'avait laissé tomber la formation et il se sentit encore plus envieux de Drago d'avoir pris sa place. Mais Harry savait qu'il était injuste et, qu'en fait, il aurait dû le remercier de l'avoir amener au Ministère.

C'était bien de rentrer à la maison, aussi. Après tout, aussi lugubre soit-elle, c'était son refuge. C'était étrange, mais il avait, en, fait de bons souvenirs de la maison. Ici-même, il avait passé du temps avec Sirius et avait appris à le connaître un peu mieux. Ils auraient vécu ensemble s'il n'y avait eu cette fin tragique. Cette maison appartenait à Sirius et son parrain la lui avait transmise. Harry y était attaché à jamais.

Madame Black resta calme quand elle le vit. Elle avait été comme ça depuis que Drago était arrivé. Elle lui avait simplement lancé un regard de reproche et gardé ses pensées pour elle. Harry était si habitué à ses hurlements que ça lui semblait bizarre de ne plus les entendre.

Ensuite ses yeux se déplacèrent vers Drago, qui avait jeté son attaché-case sans précaution sur le sol et suspendu sa cape à un crochet près de la porte. Drago n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le Ministère. Le blond paraissait être perdu ailleurs. De temps en temps, il grimaçait comme si quelque chose lui venait à l'esprit. Puis il fixait l'espace un long moment, oubliant complètement la présence de Harry.

Etre ignorer par Drago était nouveau pour Harry. Et c'était quelque chose qu'il n'aimait définitivement pas. Il fut choqué de réaliser qu'il aimait avoir la pleine attention de Drago.

- Malefoy ? Quel est le problème ? demanda-t-il, se mordant la langue de s'inquiéter de ça.

Drago leva la tête et fronça les sourcils.

- Rien.

Harry croisa les bras. Il sentit le regard curieux de Madame Black sur eux.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu boudes ? attaqua Harry, furieusement. C'était ton idée de m'amener là-bas. Si tu ne supportes même pas une petite compétition…

Drago fit un bruit amusant.

- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

Harry secoua la tête.

- Et bien, de ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui, toi, qui a, généralement, l'attention de tous. Mais je te l'ai volée. Je veux dire, les filles étaient toutes autour de moi.

- C'est ridicule ! Seules les gourdes peuvent être autour de toi de toute façon. En outre, je me fous totalement des filles, Potter. Tu le sais. Et je ne suis pas jaloux de toi parce que tout le monde continue à te traiter comme si tu étais le roi.

- Mais tu _es_ jaloux ! fit remarquer Harry.

Drago ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il semblait fulminer.

- Ça ne signifiait pas de cette manière.

- Alors, merde, quel est le problème ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

Drago se détourna de Harry et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Avant que Harry puisse le suivre, il entendit Madame Black dire avec un ricanement :

- Je sais très bien de _quel genre_ il est. Quelle disgrâce pour cette maison et ces ancêtres…

Harry lui lança un regard furieux.

- La ferme, vieille mégère.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

- Oh, je croyais que tu ne l'appréciais pas. Maintenant, je suis en train de déceler quelque chose de différent entre vous deux.

Harry fut presque choqué par ses mots.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler.

Puis il réalisait qu'il agissait simplement comme Drago. Il grimaça.

- Que voulez-vous dire par _de_ _quel genre il est_ ?

- Il est _homosexuel_, n'est-ce pas ? Une abomination…Je peux reconnaître cette horrible maladie en lui. Mon fils en était un.

Madame Black soupira.

- J'ai pitié pour cette pauvre Narcissa. Je sais combien il est douloureux d'avoir un fils si abominable. Nous avons essayé de le remettre sur le droit chemin, mais…

Harry écarquilla les yeux et son cœur faillit s'arrêter de battre. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne se serait jamais attendu à entendre. Il la coupa :

- Vous parlez de…Sirius ?

- Je parle de Regulus, ce bon à rien, grogna-t-elle. Je n'ai rencontré que des malheurs dans ma vie…Regulus était ma fierté et ma joie et soudain…Il est devenu inutile…J'ai eu deux fils et les deux ne m'ont apporté que de la honte. Une chochotte et un rebelle…Mais au moins, Sirius était plus un homme que Regulus.

Harry se sentit soulagé mais presque immédiatement, il eut honte de ses sentiments. Cela aurait-il été un problème si Sirius avait été gay ? Non, ça n'aurait fait aucune différence. Harry l'aurait aimé de la même manière. Il entendit un grognement derrière lui. Il tourna la tête et vit Drago qui se tenait quelques pas plus loin. Il se sentit comme un gosse attrapé la main dans la boîte de gâteaux juste avant le repas. Drago semblait contrarié et blessé. Son expression douloureuse brisa le cœur de Harry.

Il déglutit.

- Malefoy…

Mais le blond ne regardait pas vers lui. Il lança un regard furieux à Madame Black qui parut terrifiée en rencontrant les yeux de Drago.

- _Vous_ êtes une abomination, cracha Drago avec haine.

Il se retourna pour monter l'escalier.

- Il n'y a rien de mal avec moi !

- Malefoy !

Harry le suivit.

- Attends. Pourquoi es-tu si contrarié à propos de ça ? Ce n'est qu'une vieille sorcière…Remets-la simplement à sa place et ça oublie ça. Ce n'est qu'une peinture ! Tu n'as pas à écouter ce qu'elle dit…

- Je me fous d'elle. Elle est comme mes parents. La belle affaire ! hurla Drago et il pivota pour faire face à Harry. C'est toi que je ne peux pas supporter en ce moment même.

- _Moi_ ?

Harry n'était pas si surpris que les parents de Drago soient comme Madame Black, mais, soudain, il réalisa comme il avait dû souffrir entre leurs mains. Mais qu'est-ce que ça avait à voir avec lui ?

- Oui, toi !

Les yeux fiers de Drago rencontrèrent les siens.

- J'ai vu l'expression de ton visage quand tu as réalisé que ton bien-aimé parrain n'était pas celui dont elle parlait. Tu étais soulagé.

Harry détourna les yeux. Drago avait raison et il ne pouvait le nier. Tout ce qu'il dirait pour s'excuser rendraient les choses pires. Au lieu d'essayer de s'excuser, il demanda pourquoi Drago s'en souciait autant. Ce fut Drago qui regarda ailleurs cette fois.

- Je m'en fous, murmura Drago avec amertume.

- Conneries. Tu as l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer.

Drago lui lança un regard en biais.

- Non ! Je ne pleure pas, Potter.

Harry ricana.

- Personne ne le fait, Malefoy.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et lui dit :

- Tu devrais être en colère contre elle, pas contre moi. Je n'ai rien dit. Et quoique tu aies vu sur mon visage…

- Je sais ce que j'ai vu. J'ai vu ce même air sur la figure de ma mère. Ton expression t'a trahit, Potter, et rien de ce tu diras ne la changera. Tu disais que tu avais des amis gays et que tu les acceptais, mais tout au fond de toi, tu penses que c'est mal. Toi et Madame Black, vous êtes pareils. Elle verbalise simplement ses vraies pensées alors que tu les gardes pour toi.

- Ce n'est pas…entièrement vrai. Si elle avait parlé de Sirius, ça n'aurait pas été un problème pour moi, dit-il honnêtement. Je t'ai déjà dit que je me foutais que tu aimes les hommes, Malefoy. C'est juste que…Merde !

Il fit courir ses doigts à travers ses cheveux ébouriffés.

- J'étais surpris. Je ne savais vraiment rien de la vie amoureuse de Sirius. Je n'ai jamais su s'il avait eu une petite amie ou une fiancée ou même s'il avait eu _un_ petit ami ! J'ai présumé qu'il aimait les filles…Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes de ce que je pense de toute façon ?

Le plus important était : pourquoi _Harry_ se souciait de ce que ressentait Drago ?

Drago haussa les épaules mais ne dit rien. Harry monta quatre marches et s'arrêta près de lui. Le blond parut tressaillir mais Harry n'en était pas certain.

- Je ne suis pas un lâche. Est-ce que je t'ai jamais caché quelque chose ?

Drago fit une grimace et Harry rectifia :

- Pas les trucs personnels, Malefoy. Est-ce que je t'ai jamais caché ce que je ressentais envers toi ?

Drago pressa ses lèvres ensemble et secoua la tête.

- Peut-être que tu as raison, tu sais. Tout au fond de moi, j'ai un problème avec ça. Mais je ne partage pas le point de vue de la vieille mégère. Je ne pense pas que tu es abominable ou malade.

Harry sourit faiblement.

- Je pense que tu es malade…mais c'est parce que tu es un Malefoy.

- Je croyais que tu étais simplement effray

Harry fronça les sourcils comme il attendait que Drago termine sa phrase.

- Tu ne veux pas courir autour du pâté de maison tout nu. C'est pourquoi tu n'as pas dit ce que tu pensais de moi à voix haute.

Harry vit Drago ricaner mais il savait qu'il était encore blessé par ce qui venait juste de se passer. Il maudit Madame Black et son sale langue.

- Qu'ont fait tes parents quand ils ont découvert à propos de toi ? demanda doucement Harry. Ils ont été très durs avec toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette fois, Harry vit Drago vaciller. Il s'approcha de lui, ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'il essayait de faire. Il ne voulait pas toucher Drago, non ? Il n'était pas supposé s'inquiéter de lui mais il le faisait. Il savait que Drago réagissait comme ça parce que quelqu'un l'avait méchamment blessé et Harry était presque affirmatif en pensant que les parents de Drago étaient les fautifs.

- Tu ne m'as pas raconté de quoi tu avais rêvé la nuit dernière. Je n'ai pas à te dire quoi que se soit sur moi, murmura Drago.

- Et si je te disais quelque chose sur moi ? Je te raconterai un moment embarrassant de mon passé, un truc privé et tu me diras ce qui t'est arrivé.

Drago secoua la tête.

- Non. Je ne veux pas.

Mais Harry pouvait voir qu'il était tenté par son offre.

- Penses-y, simplement. Tu peux me répondre plus tard. N'es-tu pas ici pour m'aider ? Peut-être qu'on pourrait s'aider mutuellement.

Harry pouvait lire chaque émotion sur le visage du blond. Il pouvait percevoir son trouble et ça lui donnait envie de le protéger. Drago semblait si vulnérable. Il _voulait_ le toucher. Sa main droite en tremblait d'anticipation. Il voulait sentir la douce peau de sa joue sous ses doigts. Les yeux de Drago papillotèrent quand il se rapprocha. Il était si proche maintenant. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Il ne le savait pas. Il voulait juste…

BAM, BAM, BAM !

Harry et Drago sursautèrent à ce bruit. Harry regarda la porte d'entrée, perplexe. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu le heurtoir en argent de la porte d'entrée.

Il regarda Drago qui semblait très ennuyé de cette interruption. Harry, d'un autre côté, était reconnaissant. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire avant d'être interrompu. Drago avait un étrange pouvoir sur ses sens quand ils étaient ensemble. Harry ressentait l'envie de faire des choses qu'il ne ferait pas habituellement.

Drago le rendait confus avec sa nouvelle personnalité. Il n'était pas comme l'ancien Drago. Et Harry essayait durement de décider s'il pouvait être ami avec Drago ou pas. Il avait eu le même problème quand celui-ci avait rejoint l'Ordre.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ces choses-là. En fait, Harry n'aurait pas dû y penser du tout.

Il inspira profondément, descendit l'escalier puis ouvrit la porte.

- Surprise ! dirent deux voix féminines à l'unisson.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Il dévisagea les filles en face de lui. Elles étaient identiques si on exceptait leurs vêtements. Elles étaient blondes, petites, avec de gros seins et des lèvres roses. Une d'elle était habillée d'une blouse rouge très moulante et d'un jean alors que l'autre arborait une mini-jupe et des sandales à semelles compensées, le haut d'un bikini rose qui couvrait à peine sa poitrine et une veste rose. Leurs sourires étaient indifférenciables et Harry se sentit paralysé.

- Salut, Harry ! dit la blonde avec la blouse rouge.

- Nous sommes ici pour la fête ! dit l'autre en secouant ses seins.

Harry entendit Drago grogner derrière lui et la seule chose qu'il put dire fut :

- Mindy ! Cindy ! Salut…

A suivre…

Ça vous a plu, alors faites-moi part de vos remarques.

Bisous.

Falyla


	14. chapitre 14

**Auteure**: Blanche Malfoy

**Titre**: Love me, Love me not.

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Rating**: R

**Paring**: Draco/Harry Draco/Bill

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations** **homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR. L'histoire appartient à Blanche Malfoy, quant à moi, je revendique la traduction.

**Onarluca **: C'est lundi, je suis là ! Le chapitre suivant aussi ! Bisous.

**Chris52 **: Non, non ! C'est pas Falyla qui décide du déroulement de la fic ! Falyla n'est que la traductrice alors elle subit le texte comme toutes bonnes lectrices ! LOL. Mais tu verras que les blondasses n'ont pas que des mauvaises idées…Bises.

**Maneh **: La suite est là. Bisous.

**Shetane** : Ne tirez pas sur les blondes !! Elles ont parfois leur utilité ! LOL. Voir plus bas. Bises.

**Clôtho **: Ah ben, oui, elles étaient annoncées mais elles ont une idée lumineuses…Bisous.

**Oxaline **: Merci d'aimer mon travail ! La suite est juste plus bas. Bises.

**Bins** : Moi aussi ! ça tombe bien ! LOL. Donc, je continue cette traduction sans problème. Bises.

**Minerve** : Pour la fête, tu vas comprendre, elles sont un peu en avance. Pour le reste, ma foi, elles ont de la suite dans les idées ! LOL. Bisous.

**Remus James Lupin** : Salut toi ! Effectivement, la « fête » a un sens bien particulier dans la bouche des deux blondes, tu verras…A plus. Bises.

**Geneviève Black** : Contente que tu t'amuses autant au boulot! LOL. La suite de la fiuc, juste en dessous. Bisous.

**Eowyn Malefoy** : Merci ! T'es gentille ! Bises.

**Snapesexsymbole **: Merci ! Et la suite de TBPTW arrive mais je vous avais averti ! C'est seulement quand j'ai le temps et après le reste. On ne tire pas sur l'auteure, ça ne la motive pas du tout ! LOL. Bisous.

**Alfa **: Tu verras que tu vas les aimer, ces blondasses ! LOL. On en reparle à la prochaine review, d'ac ? LOL. Bises.

**Vif d'Or** : Oh oui ! Je ne peux que te donner raison ! Mais c'est comme ça ! On n'y peut rien, si ce n'est subir et se taire ! LOL. Bisous.

**N'fertiti :** Pas grave ! La suite est là. Bises.

**Fliflou **: Merci ! Bisous.

Chapitre 14. **Les jumelles.**

Drago ne pouvait en croire ses yeux. Il avait envie de hurler alors que les deux bimbos entraient dans la maison et refermaient leurs bras autour de Harry, l'embrassant bruyamment sur les joues. Il pouvait sentir son sang bouillir et il était certain que sa figure était rouge de colère. Il n'était pas un homme jaloux mais il était très possessif. Après tout, il était un Malefoy. Les Malefoy n'appréciaient pas que des inconnus touchent à leurs biens. Harry était à lui. Mais au lieu de leur soustraire Harry d'un geste vif, il serra les poings et essaya de se contenir.

« _Harry n'est pas à toi, Drago, alors putain, ressaisis-toi !_ » pensa-t-il.

- Oh Harry ! Quelle charmante maison ! s'extasia une des blondes.

- Ouais. Je te l'avais bien dit…fit celle qui avait la veste rose, marchant dans l'entrée comme si elle était sur un podium. Oh, la vilaine Madame Black ! Salut !!!

Madame Black grogna et tourna la tête de l'autre côté.

- Humm…Elle n'est pas très polie, Harry. Maintenant, on fait quoi ?

- Heu…Je…

Harry semblait pétrifié. Drago roula des yeux.

- Eh Potter ! Tu ne vas pas nous présenter ?

Les deux visages identiques se posèrent aussitôt sur Drago. Cindy et Mondy se regardèrent mutuellement puis vers Drago. Il les enchanta immédiatement.

- On se connaît ? demandèrent-elles dans un bel ensemble.

Drago ricana.

- Je ne crois pas, non.

Les jumelles avancèrent et s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas de lui.

- Je suis Drago Malefoy, dit Drago, usant de tout son charme sur elles.

Et ça parut marcher. Les filles fondirent quand il baisa leurs mains.

- Et vous, charmantes créatures, vous êtes…

- Cindy, répondit celle au bikini rose.

- Mindy ! répondit celle qui portait la blouse rouge.

- Quels prénoms adorables, sourit Drago d'un air suffisant.

- Oh ! Merci ! dirent-elles. Que vous êtes galant ! Harry, où l'avais-tu caché ? C'est un homme plutôt séduisant, s'exclama Mindy.

Harry semblait avoir recouvré l'usage de sa voix alors que les filles se jetaient sur Drago.

- Les filles…Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Cindy fit un clin d'œil à Harry.

- Je sais. Nous étions supposer venir demain. Mais nous avons pensé : « Eh ! Pourquoi ne pas lui faire la surprise aujourd'hui ? » Alors nous voilà ! Nous ne savions pas que tu avais un invité. Et quel invité !

Mindy sourit à Drago en le caressant subrepticement.

- Il est gay, dit Harry en se renfrognant. Et il allait partir. N'est-ce pas, Malefoy ?

Drago compta jusqu'à dix pour s'empêcher de jeter le Doloris sur Harry. Harry voulait le mettre à la porte ? Quelle impolitesse ! Il n'arrivait pas à croire au mauvais goût de Harry pour les femmes. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Harry était du genre à aimer les femmes vulgaires. En fait, il n'avait jamais imaginé que Harry pouvait les traiter comme des objets. Il avait vraiment changé. Mais Drago ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Après tout, une fois, il était tombé amoureux de Ginny, l'exemple type de la-parfaite-fille-d'à-côté, et elle lui avait brisé le cœur. _Typique_, pensa Drago. Harry avait été blessé et maintenant, il ne voulait plus s'engager, juste du sexe.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Ne faisait-il pas la même chose que Harry ? La seule différence était qu'il cherchait des hommes. Mais, au moins, les gars avec qui il sortait étaient bien éduqués et intelligents. Ce n'étaient pas des _bimbos_.

Il ne voulait pas partir, mais il pouvait imaginer ce qu'il devrait supporter s'il restait. Il pouvait à peine accepter une seule femme couchant avec Harry, Alors deux ! Il n'était pas si masochiste, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pourquoi il ne reste pas ? s'enquit Cindy en examinant ses ongles rouges. Il peut faire la fête avec nous.

- Est-ce que tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ? Il est gay. Il n'aime pas les femmes, dit Harry, agacé.

Drago le regarda de travers. Le stupide balafré avait du culot.

- Et alors ? demanda Mondy, confuse.

Honnêtement, une fille pouvait-elle être plus stupide ? Drago sourit involontairement.

- Ouais, Potter. _Et alors_ ?

- Et alors ?

Le visage de Harry rosit légèrement. Drago sourit encore plus.

- Et bien, il ne peut pas exactement…faire la fête…avec nous.

- Pourquoi pas ? insista Mindy.

Harry fut abasourdi par cette question. Drago s'éclatait définitivement maintenant.

- Ouais, Harry. Après tout, il peut s'amuser avec _toi,_ dit Cindy avec un sourire.

- Ouais !

Mindy applaudit avec enthousiasme.

- Et nous, on pourra _mater_ !

Les jumelles se regardèrent avec espièglerie.

- Deux garçons sexy ensemble…Exactement comme la fois en Allemagne !

Harry paraissait absolument horrifié. Drago réprima son rire.

- J'espère que vous pratiquez le sexe protégé, les filles, fit remarquer Drago.

Cindy le regarda comme si c'était un attardé mental.

- Bien sûr, chéri. Dans notre métier, nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement…

Drago haussa un sourcil.

- Et vous êtes… ?

- Nous sommes des _hôtesses de charme_ ! expliqua Mindy. Mais nous ne rencontrons que des hommes de qualité. Et nous ne sommes pas bon marché, mon cœur.

Drago pariait qu'elles ne l'étaient pas, en terme d'argent. Parce que leur _allure,_ elle, était au rabais.

- Mais pour Harry, on fait ça gratuitement, dit Cindy en caressant le bras de Harry. On s'amuse toujours tellement ensemble !

Harry n'avait jamais été aussi embarrassé de toute sa vie. Son visage était maintenant entièrement rouge.

- Vous êtes des sorcières ? demanda Drago avec curiosité.

- Non…dit Cindy en faisait la moue. Nous sortons juste avec des sorciers. Notre cousin est un sorcier, c'est notre agent.

- Et qui est votre cousin ?

- Seam…

- Qu'importe qui est leur cousin ? coupa promptement Harry. Et les filles, s'il vous plait, Malefoy était en train de s'en aller, alors…

- Mais non, dit Drago pour énerver Harry. En fait, j'ai envie de rester. Je ne voudrai manquer la compagnie de Cindy et Mindy pour rien au monde.

Drago leur sourit et elles soupirèrent d'adoration.

- Il semblerait qu'elles savent comment s'amuser.

- Oh, chéri, nous le savons _vraiment_, dirent les jumelles, polissonnes. Et Harry, si tu veux pas t'amuser avec nous, on s'amusera pas avec toi…On veut voir un baiser ! Allons, Harry-chou. Ne sois pas timide!

Drago avait l'impression que Harry allait défaillir à tout moment. Sa figure était maintenant complètement blanche.

- Ouais, Potter. Donne-moi un baiser, se moqua Drago avec malveillance.

Harry lui lança un regard meurtrier. Mindy et Cindy pouvaient bien avoir l'air vulgaire mais elles étaient marrantes.

- Je suis hétéro, rétorqua Harry en croisant les bras. Ne le prend pas mal, Malefoy, mais je n'ai aucune envie de t'embrasser.

Drago était sur le point de rétorquer que lui-même embrasserait plutôt un troll que Harry quand Mindy intervint :

- Oh, Harry…Fais-le pour nous…Drago est si séduisant ! Comment peux-tu lui dire non ? Regarde-le !

« _Ouais, Potter, regarde-moi _»

Drago sourit à Harry mais le brun grimaça.

- Non ! Pas question ! Je ne veux pas t'embrasser.

- C'est parce que tu as peur, Potter, fit remarquer Drago, ses yeux accrochés aux siens. Tu as peur d'aimer ça.

- _Quoi ?_ Ne sois pas stupide ! protesta Harry.

Drago se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Espèce de poule mouillée…

Ce fut trop pour Harry. Il allait probablement regretter sa décision plus tard mais il s'en foutait pour le moment. Généralement, quand il était en colère, il faisait des choses stupides et prenait de mauvaises décisions. Il le savait foutument bien. Mais il ne pouvait plus se stopper.

Harry marcha jusqu'à Drago et s'arrêta en face de lui. Ensuite il poussa la poitrine de Drago du doigt en disant :

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Je n'ai jamais eu peur de toi. Alors, si tu veux un baiser, parfait ! Je vais t'en donner un.

Les filles applaudirent avec excitation mais Harry et Drago semblaient face à un dilemme. Drago avait rêvé de ce baiser trop longtemps pour le voir gâché d'une si minable façon. Il ne voulait pas embrasser Harry en face de Mindy et Cindy. Il voulait l'embrasser dans l'intimité d'une chambre éclairée par des bougies, là il pourrait _vraiment_ l'embrasser correctement.

- Je ne te crois pas. Chiche ! murmura Drago, en envoyant des frissons le long de l'épine dorsale de Harry.

Harry était effrayé. Son cœur était coincé dans sa gorge et il avait des difficultés à respirer. Mais il n'était pas un lâche. Il embrasserait Drago et se prouverait à lui-même qu'il n'y avait aucune tension sexuelle entre eux. En fait, il n'y avait aucune tension et il n'y avait rien de sexuel entre eux du tout.

- Alors tu ferais mieux de commencer à me croire parce que je me reculerai pas, dit Harry précipitemment.

Il souleva la main pour toucher Drago qui trembla et fit un pas en arrière. Harry ricana.

- Qui a peur, maintenant ?

Drago s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Je n'ai pas peur, Potter. J'ai juste…

_Je ne sais pas si c'est une si bonne idée. Si je t'embrasse, je serai maudit. Si c'est bon alors je serai certain que ce que je ressens pour toi est réel et pas juste une illusion créée par un garçon en manque. Alors je ne sais pas_.

L'esprit de Drago était troublé mais il ne pouvait dévoiler ses pensées à Harry.

Drago s'arrêta presque de respirer quand Harry s'approcha. Ses yeux étaient à demi-fermés et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent involontairement. Ses mains agrippèrent la barrière derrière lui. Allaient-ils vraiment le faire ?

Le souffle du blond se bloqua dans sa gorge alors que Harry se stoppa à seulement quelques centimètres de lui. Il pouvait sentir le souffle doux de Harry caresser son visage. Il serra la barrière plus fort. Leurs nez se touchaient mais il ne ferma pas les yeux.

Soudain, il n'y avait que Harry et lui dans la pièce. Il ne percevait que Harry et rien d'autre. Tous leurs combats et échanges d'insultes étaient suspendus entre eux mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ce qui importait était ce moment-là. Tout s'effaçait pour ça. Chaque mot amer de Drago ne l'avait aidé qu'à brider sa passion. Maintenant, il voulait se laisser aller dans les bras de Harry.

Les yeux du blond interrogèrent le brun, le défièrent. Il y eut un moment d'hésitation puis Drago s'approcha et embrassa Harry sur les lèvres.

C'était mieux que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Alors il sut avec certitude qu'il _était _maudit. Le goût, l'odeur, les doux soupirs. Tout était destiné à le rendre fou. Il voulait serrer Harry dans ses bras, lui arracher ses vêtements. Mais il ne pouvait faire ça, pas quand Harry semblait prêt à s'évanouir.

Harry ferma les yeux, mais ne bougea pas. Il sentait les lèvres de Drago se mouvoir sur les siennes lentement et délicatement. Il serra les poings et se gela quand il sentit la langue de Drago toucher sa bouche, la goûter. Ensuite, son corps trembla et il se détendit complètement. Harry entrouvrit ses lèvres pour en donner l'accès à Drago. Il sentit ses mains toucher ses bras prudemment comme s'il est prêt pour un rejet. Mais même si Harry avait voulu le repousser, son corps ne l'aurait pas accepté. Il voulait suivre quoi que fit Drago. Il ne possédait plus son propre corps. Son cœur battait comme un fou dans sa poitrine. Il se sentait étourdi et pris de vertiges. Jamais un baiser ne lui avait fait cet effet-là. Il entendait des cloches résonner dans ses oreilles.

Mais alors, tout s'arrêta. Drago recula et il se sentit très vide et froid. Harry mit un moment pour comprendre ce qui se passait et où il était. Il regarda Drago comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il entendit Mindy se plaindre de cette interruption et ce fut à ce moment-là que Harry remarqua que Drago parlait dans un téléphone cellulaire.

- Bill…Oui…Non…Je sais. Bien sûr. Non, je ne… fais rien…

Les yeux bleus rencontrèrent les verts.

- Bien sûr. J'arrive tout de suite.

A suivre…

**Petite note de moi** : YYYYEESSSSS !!! Ils l'ont fait !! Putain, c'est pas trop tôt ! Z'êtes pas d'accord avec moi ?? LOL.

Ça vous a plu, alors faites-moi part de vos remarques.

Bisous.

Falyla


	15. chapitre 15

**Auteure**: Blanche Malfoy

**Titre**: Love me, Love me not.

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Rating**: R

**Paring**: Draco/Harry Draco/Bill

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations** **homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR. L'histoire appartient à Blanche Malfoy, quant à moi, je revendique la traduction.

**Petite note de moi** : Nous sommes arrivés à la **200ème** reviews ! Bravo et merci à **N'fertiti **qui l'a postée. **Gros bisous et feux d'artifice virtuel !**

**Manehou **: Nous sommes lundi. La suite est là. Bisous.

**Onarluca **: Toujours fidèle au poste. Merci ! Bises.

**Shetane **: Tu vas voir dans ce chapitre qu'on sait enfin ce que pense Bill de tout ça…Bisous.

**Clôtho **: Voici la suite. Bises.

**Kero C.** : Comme chaque lundi, je suis là avec un nouveau chapitre ! Bisous.

**Shyrinia **: Merci pour ta review. Pour l'adresse, tu peux aller dans mes liens, sous « auteurs favoris » et tu y trouveras Blanche Malfoy. Cependant, cette fic existe en 2 versions, l'intégrale est dans le Yahoogroup de Blanche, il faut t'inscrire pour y accéder, cette fois l'adresse est dans le profil de Blanche ou alors sur Ffnet. Sur Ffnet, la fic est en VO 4-5 jours puis elle la remplace par une version plus soft si le chapitre est trop explicite. Voilà. Effectivement les chapitres ne sont pas très longs, d'habitude, Blanche nous offre de bons gros chapitres mais ça lui permet aussi une mise à jour plus rapide et je trouve que la fic est bien découpée. Bises.

**Seth 1** : Merci pour tous ces compliments ! Je fais ce que je peux avec ce que j'ai ! La réponse pour Bill, juste plus bas. Bisous.

**Lovie **: Si tu aimes les coups de théâtre de l'auteure, tu vas être très souvent enchantée…LOL. Quant à la suite, c'est en principe tous les lundis. Bises.

**N'fertiti **: Encore merci ! Quant à Bill, réponse en dessous. Bisous.

**Remus James Lupin** : Alors comme ça, on aime pas les bimbos ? LOL. Pourtant, celles-ci…De plus, Blanche leur a trouvé un nom de scène…Voir plus bas. A plus et merci d'aimer mon modeste travail. Bises.

**Eowyn Malefoy** : La suite est là, nous sommes lundi ! Contente de savoir que tu aimes toujours autant ! Bisous.

**Iolas **: Les fics de Blanche Malfoy sont toutes très originales. Je poste en principe tous les lundis. Bises.

**Chris 52** : Pas taper ! Pas taper ! Je n'y peux rien ! LOL. La suite est là. Quand au lemon, ben, faudra prendre ton mal en patience, l'est pas pour tout de suite. Bisous.

**Alfa :** LOL ! Effectivement, on peut croire que le rythme est lent mais les journées font plusieurs chapitres aussi ! Ils n'ont que 3 jours de cohabitation. Alors, pris comme ça, je trouve que les choses avancent pas mal, non ? Bises.

**Vif d'Or** : Salut ! Comment tu vas ? Ma foi, oui, les choses avancent doucement…mais les problèmes de chacun n'arrangent pas les choses…Bisous.

**Geneviève Black** : Des explications, des déclarations dans ce chapitre ! Mais que demander de plus ? LOL. Bises.

**Frite 12** : Toi, tu te mets dans la peau des 2 filles ? Humm…Ouais, finalement si c'est le seul moyen de mater ça…LOL Quant à la fin des chapitres, je n'y suis pour rien…Bisous.

**Lemoncurd** : C'est pas grave ! Je poste tous les lundis, en principe. Quant aux antennes, je crois que tu n'as pas tort. Contente que cette histoire te plaise. Bises.

**Miss Serpentard** : Je suis contente de voir que tu as changé d'avis sur Blanche Malfoy. Et merci pour les compliments. Quant à la vulgarité, tout est très relatif. Moi, personnellement, je me régale en traduisant le langage de Madame Black et Harry parfois. Mon catalogue de gros mots anglais s'est considérablement enrichi ! LOL. Certains chapitres seront NC-17 mais j'avertis toujours les lecteurs. Bisous.

**Minerve** : Fine analyse, je dois dire ! LOL. Droit de réponse de Bill dans ce chapitre. Bises.

**Fliflou **: Frustré du bulbe ?? KESESA ?? LOL. Ma foi, je ne fais que traduire alors on ne tire pas sur la traductrice, sinon elle fait grève…LOL. Bisous.

**Clochette** : Il est là ! Tadamm !! LOL. Bises.

Chapitre 15. **Préserve mon cœur.**

Quand Drago alluma son téléphone portable, il essayait encore que donner un sens au monde autour de lui. Le baiser de Harry l'avait littéralement renversé. Il aurait voulu ronronner et se frotter contre Harry comme un chat. Il ne voulait absolument pas s'éloigner de lui mais il avait répondu au téléphone machinalement. C'était une des mauvaises choses quand on était un Auror, on se devait d'être prêt à chaque instant. Jusqu'à la seconde d'avant, il flottait et se sentait merveilleusement bien. Mais au moment où il avait entendu la voix de Bill, ç'avait été comme une douche froide et le retour à la réalité était plutôt douloureux.

Il était si nerveux qu'il avait presque lâché le téléphone par terre. Il avait à peine écouter ce qu'avait dit Bill mais quand il avait entendu que quelqu'un avait tenté de cambrioler la banque Gringotts, Drago avait aussitôt échangé son mode rêveur contre celui, plus alerte, des Aurors. Il devait y aller. Il était inquiet pour Bill. Il avait besoin de savoir s'il allait bien. Bill semblait terriblement contrarié au téléphone, alors Drago voulait juste s'assurer que rien ne lui était arrivé.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Harry. Comme il aurait aimé rester ! Harry était si tentant, comme s'il voulait faire tout ce que Drago désirait. Il éteignit le petit portable et le remit dans sa poche. Puis il prit un profond soupir et regarda à nouveau Harry.

Le visage du brun avait prit une teinte rose tout à fait érotique. En fait, tout chez Harry lui semblait érotique après cet époustouflant baiser. Les iris vertes étaient dilatées et ses lèvres rubis gonflées. Drago se mordit durement la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir en pensant la vision d'un Harry nu, étendu sur un lit, avec la même expression sur le visage. Il avait rêvé de ce moment depuis si longtemps. Harry semblait si docile, si stupéfié. Il battit des paupières afin de se focaliser sur Bill et son travail.

Drago se sentit soudain intimidé, comme s'il ne savait que faire ni que dire. Harry était en train d'éviter ses yeux et ça l'ennuyait. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de le confronter dans l'immédiat.

- Je…commença-t-il en s'éclaircissant la gorge, je dois y aller. Quelqu'un a essayé d'entrer par effraction à Gringotts.

Harry leva immédiatement les yeux.

- Quoi ? Il y a des blessés ? Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a dit ?

- D'après ce que je sais, personne n'a été blessé. Mais je vais y aller et vérifier. Il semblerait que quelqu'un ait tenté de pénétrer dans la banque en utilisant de la magie noire, alors ils veulent ma présence pour les aider dans l'enquête.

Harry acquiesça.

- Tiens-moi informer. Ce n'est jamais une bonne nouvelle quand quelqu'un emploie de la magie noire.

Normalement, jamais Drago n'aurait donné la moindre information sur une de ses enquêtes mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça. Après tout, Harry avait eu Voldemort dans ce genre de contexte. Il connaissait tout de la magie noire ; il était évident que Harry se sentait concerné si quelqu'un la pratiquait une nouvelle fois. En outre, le patron de Drago ne s'offusquerait pas de ce qu'il pourrait lui révéler. Il lui aurait plutôt conseillé de profiter de l'immense connaissance de Harry sur le sujet et de son expérience. Ça aurait probablement irrité Drago mais il ne se serait inquiété de ces choses que bien plus tard.

Il descendit l'escalier et dit au revoir aux filles, mais pas à Harry. Maintenant qu'il était pleinement de retour dans la réalité, c'était très dur de le regarder. Il ouvrit la porte et allait sortir quand la voix de Harry le stoppa.

- Malefoy ! Tu reviens ce soir ? demanda-t-il.

Drago ne se retourna pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Il était trop nerveux.

- Non, je ne crois pas.

Parce qu'il serait difficile de revenir et de faire face à Harry après ce baiser. Drago avait besoin de rester seul quelques temps.

- Amuse-toi bien avec les filles. Je suis sûr qu'_elles, _elles te distrairont.

Puis il transplana avant d'entendre la réponse de Harry.

Il ne pouvait plus penser à Harry dans l'immédiat. Il devait être concentré sur le reste. Son travail et son petit ami avaient la priorité. Il réfléchirait au baiser et à ses conséquences plus tard. Qu'importe le nombre de fois qu'il se le répétait, son cœur ne serait pas tranquille. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit de prendre du bon temps en compagnie de Mindy et Cindy ?

_Imbécile_ !

Il monta les marches qui menaient à l'entrée de Gringotts et vit Bill en train de parler avec Hermione. Elle sembla surprise de le voir mais ensuite elle regarda Bill et plissa son front.

- Hermione, Bill. Où on en est ? demanda Drago précipitamment, s'arrêtant à côté d'eux.

Habituellement, Drago caressait imperceptiblement la main de Bill quand ils étaient en public mais cette fois, il ne put pas. Il ne se sentait pas le goût de le faire.

Hermione parut peser ses mots.

- Et bien…Le cas est presque…résolu. Nous avons attrapé un môme de dix-neuf ans et il a tout confessé. Il était imprudent et totalement inexpérimenté. Ça n'a pas été très difficile de le faire parler. De toute façon, il a avoué qu'il avait essayé de dévaliser la banque avec de la magie noire mais que ça n'a pas marché. Il y a eu une énorme explosion dans un des murs mais le reste est ok. Je n'avais même pas besoin d'être ici. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout était en ordre.

_Hermione, le bourreau de travail._

- Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas, dit-elle finalement.

Et Drago aurait pu dire avec exactitude ce qu'elle pensait ensuite. Elle, elle ne l'aurait pas appelé, par conséquent, il n'aurait pas dû être là. Ce n'était pas comme si Drago était _nécessaire_ pour ce travail supplémentaire.

- C'est moi qui l'ai appelé, dit Bill.

Hermione acquiesça simplement avec bienveillance mais aussi avec curiosité. Elle savait que Drago voyait Bill depuis un moment mais elle ne savait pas jusqu'à quel point c'était sérieux. Et ce n'était à elle de les interroger. Pas tant que Bill était là de toute façon.

- Bon, alors, j'en ai terminé ici. J'ai besoin de rentrer à la maison. Je parie que Ron a mis la cuisine dans dessus-dessous…

Elle regarda Drago, puis Bill, et à nouveau Drago.

- Appelle-moi ce week-end, Drago. Tu vas le passer avec Harry ?

Drago décela une étincelle de jalousie dans les yeux de Bill. Ça le prit par surprise.

- Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que non.

- Pourquoi non ? Les week-ends sont pires pour Harry.

Drago ricana.

- Je ne crois pas que celui-ci soit si mauvais. Il avait _deux_ filles avec lui et elles paraissaient vouloir lui accorder tout leur temps pour ce week-end.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Vraiment ? Qui sont-elles ?

- Mindy et Cindy, siffla-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas qui c'est…

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas les implications de la réponse de Drago.

- Elles sont bien ? De quoi elles ont l'air ? Où il les a rencontrées ?

Drago haussa simplement les épaules. Il ne voulait pas parler de Harry.

- Bien, au moins, il va bien ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est sage de le laisser seul avec… ces deux filles ? insista Hermione, légèrement irritée par l'attitude distante de Drago.

Le blond grogna.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas médium, n'est-ce pas ? Il semblait aller bien quand je l'ai laissé.

Non, c'était faux. Harry semblait terriblement confus et perdu. Drago frissonna. Harry irait bien. Il avait ces deux stupides blondes pour lui tenir compagnie. Et Drago avait été assez stupide pour l'encourager.

_Stupide, stupide, stupide._

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Bill, en lui touchant le bras gentiment.

Drago baissa les yeux et il se haït pour ça.

- Ouais, ça va.

Hermione les regarda avec une expression pensive puis elle leur dit au revoir et partit. Elle voulait être sûre que Harry allait bien parce que visiblement Drago était très perturbé par quelque chose concernant Harry.

Il y eut un délicat moment de silence entre Drago et Bill. Drago se sentit soudain malade. Sa tête était douloureuse et il sentit un pincement dans sa poitrine.

Drago avait vraiment tout foutu en l'air cette fois. Ce baiser serait sa damnation. Il ne savait pas comment il ferait pour regarder à nouveau Harry dans les yeux. Il ne pouvait plus se mentir. Il était certain de ce qu'il ressentait maintenant. Il était amoureux de Harry. Le baiser l'avait prouvé.

C'était tellement injuste. S'ils n'étaient pas destinés l'un à l'autre, s'ils n'étaient pas des âmes-sœurs, alors pourquoi Drago ressentait-il ça ? Il n'avait imaginé qu'il ferait l'expérience d'un amour non partagé. Ce n'était pas son genre. C'était _lui_ qui était supposé briser les cœurs. Ce n'était pas dans ses projets d'avoir le cœur brisé. Mais qui pouvait planifier quelque chose comme ça ?

C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait toujours fui l'amour. Le risque de blessure était trop grand. Maintenant il était bloqué avec cet horrible sentiment de rejet et de douleur. Il sentait des papillons dans son estomac rien qu'en pensant à Harry.

Puis il y avait eu Bill, son petit ami du moment. Quel était l'intérêt de nier l'évidence ? Bill était son _petit ami_. La vérité était que Drago n'était sorti avec personne d'autre après qu'il avait commencé à fréquenter Bill. Bill était si doux et si tendre et il voulait partager sa vie avec lui. Drago avait récompensé toute cette gentillesse en embrassant Harry.

Mais en fait, Bill était le seul à blâmer dans cette situation. Il l'avait pratiquement poussé dans les bras de Harry. Si Bill l'aimait tellement, il n'aurait pas été d'accord avec sa famille qui pensait qu'il était la solution à la dépression de Harry. Il n'aurait pas permis qu'il dorme dans la maison de Harry.

- Mindy et Cindy, hein ? dit Bill en brisant le silence.

Drago le regarda et se renfrogna.

- Est-ce que tu les connais ?

Bill sourit à demi et Drago grogna.

- Tu les connais ! Laisse-moi deviner, Mindy et Cindy étaient probablement strip-teaseuses à toutes vos sacrées fêtes gryffondor. Elles doivent avoir couché avec tout le monde dans votre foutue salle commune !

- Elles sont trop jeunes pour moi, Drago. Si j'avais fait une passe avec elles quand j'étais encore étudiant à Poudlard, j'aurai été arrêté. Je ne les ai pas rencontrées à Poudlard.

- Où alors ? Oh, attends ! Cette fichue fête que Fred et George ont organisée quand ils ont ouvert une succursale à leur magasin de farces et attrapes ! C'est là que tu les as rencontrées ! Ils avaient loué des jumelles pour assurer le spectacle ! Les MC Sisters ! Mindy et Cindy ! Je savais que j'aurai dû venir à cette fête…

Drago se maudit en pensée.

- Tu as baisé avec elles ?

- Non, pourquoi je l'aurai fait ?

- Parce que tu joues sur les deux tableaux et que je sais quelle poire tu peux être quand il s'agit de blondes. Je me rappelle encore Fleur, tu sais ?

Bill sourit à Drago.

- Tu es jaloux ?

Drago grogna.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux. Je t'ai juste demandé si tu avais baisé avec elles ou pas.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait. J'aime les blondes mais elles ne sont pas mon type. Je suis surpris d'apprendre qu'elles sont celui de Harry. Harry est toujours sorti avec un autre genre de fille. Il a vraiment chang

Bill sembla pensif.

- Toute ma famille attendait son mariage avec Ginny…Nous encouragions tous cet union. Mais ensuite Ginny a rompu et il en a été dévasté…Je suppose que ce doit être la raison pour laquelle il aime ce genre de fille maintenant…

Drago prit une grande inspiration. Il ne voulait rien entendre à propos de Harry et Ginny. C'est _lui _qui avait été dévasté à cette époque. Il ne voulait pas retraverser une nouvelle fois une telle épreuve. Il se sentait même furieux contre Bill de lui faire se souvenir de ces horribles jours quand il pensait que Harry allait épouser Ginny Weasley.

- Pourquoi tu m'as envoyé là-bas ? demanda-t-il calmement, en cillant.

Bill se rapprocha mais ne le toucha pas.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Pourquoi tu m'as envoyé chez Harry ? Si tu m'aimes, pourquoi tu m'as envoyé vers un autre homme ? demanda Drago, accusateur.

Bill se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il s'appuya contre un des murs déformés de Gringotts et soupira.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Toute ma famille était convaincue que tu devais y aller. Finalement, c'est Fred qui m'a convaincu aussi. Il apprécie Harry. C'est un chouette gamin. Je veux vraiment l'aider. Mais…Je me sens jaloux quand tu es là-bas, seul avec lui. Je sais ce que tu ressens pour Harry.

Les yeux de Bill se verrouillèrent aux siens.

- Si nous voulons emménager ensemble, j'imagine que tu dois exorciser tes sentiments pour lui. Tu as besoin de tourner la page. Autrement, on n'a pas la moindre chance.

Bill marcha jusqu'à lui et lui caressa le visage.

- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà perdu ? En trois jours ? Que s'est-il passé aujourd'hui ?

Drago recula d'un pas.

- Rien d'extraordinaire. Nous nous sommes battus, c'est tout. C'est ce que nous faisons de mieux. Nous battre, dit-il amèrement.

- Drago…s'attrista Bill.

- Bill…je t'en prie.

Drago ferma les yeux et s'humecta les lèvres.

- S'il te plait…Dis-moi juste pourquoi tu m'as appelé si ma présence n'était pas nécessaire ?

Bill sourit faiblement.

- Mais tu es nécessaire, blondinet. Moi, j'ai besoin de toi.

Bill prit le visage de Drago en coupe et l'embrassa. Drago était surpris par cette soudaine marque d'affection en public. C'était vrai qu'il n'y avait pas trop de monde autour d'eux à cette heure de la nuit mais Drago ne se détendit pas. Il craignait que quelqu'un ne réagisse violemment à la vue de deux hommes s'embrassant. Il connaissait très bien cette sorte de violence. Il en avait fait l'expérience plus d'une fois.

En outre, embrasser Bill en public signifiait que leur relation devenait sérieuse. Ça signifiait un engagement et Drago n'était pas prêt, spécialement après avoir embrassé Harry.

Mais il se laissa embrasser, principalement parce qu'il se sentait coupable. Il savait qu'il était stupide de ressentir ça. Il blâmait Bill pour le désordre dans son cœur et son esprit mais les caresses de Bill avaient toujours le pouvoir de l'apaiser.

Les baisers de Bill ne le faisaient pas flotter mais ils l'excitaient. Et Drago capitulait toujours quand Bill le touchait ainsi. Mais ce jour-là, il était trop confus.

Il recula un peu et dévisagea Bill.

- J'ai besoin d'être seul dans l'immédiat, murmura-t-il.

- Est-ce que tu es amoureux de lui, Drago ?

Drago se sentit soudain glacé. Il resserra ses bras autour de lui.

- Et alors, si je l'étais ?

Bill parut abasourdi par son honnêteté. Le rouquin déglutit et ses poings se crispèrent. Drago réalisa alors que Bill souffrait de cette situation. La froideur de Bill n'était qu'une façade.

- Je suppose que je dois me préparer à ça.

Drago plongea son regard dans celui de Bill, essayant de lire en lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je veux dire que je n'abandonnerai pas si facilement. Si tu veux avoir une aventure avec Harry, alors vas-y. Ça sera douloureux mais…je le surmonterai. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que _toi_, tu le surmontes, lui.

- Harry est hétéro. Il n'y a pas la moindre possibilité que lui et moi…

- Je sais qu'il l'est. Je l'étais aussi, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Mais un certain blond m'a fait changer d'avis…

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Oui, je parle de toi.

- Tu as dit que je n'étais pas le premier type avec qui tu couchais !

- C'est vrai. Mais tu es le premier qui m'a réellement tenté. Est-ce que tu m'apprécies, Drago ?

- Ne sois pas stupide ! Si je ne t'appréciais pas, je ne serais pas avec toi. Tu sais que je suis loyal avec toi.

- Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Drago détourna les yeux.

- Même aujourd'hui. Je suis ici, non ?

- Tu n'es pas ici à cause de moi mais à cause du boulot.

- Merde, Bill ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? demanda Drago exaspéré. Tu es amoureux de moi mais tu me laisserais coucher avec Potter !?

- C'est parce que je t'aime trop !

- C'est des conneries ! Je ne laisserai jamais…__

…_Harry coucher avec un autre que moi._

- Je ne jetterai jamais la personne dont je suis amoureux dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne te comprends pas, Bill.

- Je ne me comprends pas non plus. Je veux te voir heureux, même si c'est avec Harry. Mais en même temps, j'ai un besoin primitif de t'avoir à mes côtés. Et tu sais ce que je veux faire, là, maintenant ? Je veux te prendre dans mes bras et t'enfermer dans ma chambre pour tout le week-end.__

Et Drago le voulait aussi. Il voulait tout oublier à propos de Harry et ses sentiments qui le détruisaient lentement. Mais il ne voulait pas utiliser Bill pour ça. Il était soudain très en colère contre Bill, contre Harry, contre lui-même. Il était confus. Il avait besoin de temps seul pour réfléchir à tout ça.

- Je vais rentrer chez moi, dit-il, fatigué. Je t'appellerai.

Drago se tourna pour partir mais Bill l'arrêta.

- Je t'aime, Drago. Je t'aime tellement que j'ai toujours fait passer ton bonheur avant tout. Mais, s'il te plait, quand le mois sera terminé, reviens-moi.

Drago sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

A suivre…

Ça vous a plu, alors faites-moi part de vos remarques.

Bisous.

Falyla


	16. chapitre 16

**Auteure**: Blanche Malfoy

**Titre**: Love me, Love me not.

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Rating**: R

**Paring**: Draco/Harry Draco/Bill

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations** **homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR. L'histoire appartient à Blanche Malfoy, quant à moi, je revendique la traduction.

**Iolas** : Tiens un(e) nouveau(velle) ! Salut ! Ravie de voir que tu aimes cette fic. Bisous.

**Minerve **: Je crois bien que c'est Fred qui va répondre à ta question. Bises.

**Farahon** : Une autre nouvelle ? Super ! Merci pour le compliment. La suite est là avec un peu de retard, en principe, je poste tous les lundis. Bisous.

**N'fertiti **: La suite est là. Bises.

**Miss Serpentard** : Oui, je comprends tout à fait. Elehyn est plus « graphique » que Lychee. Merci d'aimer ma traduction. Bisous.

**Shetane** : Ben, Bill n'est pas tout blanc non plus dans cette histoire…Bises.

**Lyrinn **: Encore une nouvelle ?? Mais y a un nid sur Ffnet ou quoi ? LOL. Je rigole, je suis ravie. La suite est là. Bisous.

**Onarluca **: Elle est là, comme d'hab. avec toutefois un peu de retard cette semaine. Bises.

**Frite 12** : Salut fillette ! Ravie que tu aimes toujours cette histoire qui ne fait pas franchement dans le comique. La suite est juste plus bas. Bisous.

**Manehou** : T'as pas vraiment tort mais puisqu'on est dans les proverbes : Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison…Enfin tu connais sûrement la chanson…Bises.

**Geneviève Black** : Pour l'instant, 25 chapitres et l'auteure espère la finir pour la fin de l'année. Bisous.

**Momo 13 :** Encore un nouveau ? C'est ma semaine ! LOL. Ma foi, je ne sais pas comment va se finir cette fic vu que je n'en suis pas l'auteure mais seulement la traductrice et la fic n'est pas terminée. Mais merci d'apprécier mon travail. Bises.

**Vif d'Or** : Tu veux un scoop ? Ma foi, ton vœu va être exaucé mais pas pour tout de suite ! Et la fic n'est pas encore finie, donc je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce nous concocte Blanche. Bisous.

**Shyrinia** : Je prends toujours autant de plaisir à traduire bien que j'aie un peu de retard cette semaine. Ce chapitre devrait t'éclairer sur plusieurs points. Bises.

**Eowyn Malefoy** : ça ! La confusion des sentiments, elle connaît Blanche Malfoy ! LOL. La suite juste plus bas. Bisous.

Chapitre 16. **Les petits jeux auxquels s'adonnent les gens.**

« _Amuse-toi bien avec les filles_. »

Harry se renfrogna. Il aurait voulu simplement ignorer le fait qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir des papillons dans l'estomac et qu'il se sentait nauséeux. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre non plus pourquoi son corps ne pouvait cesser de trembler. Il resserra ses bras autour de lui et s'assit sur le rebord de fenêtre de sa chambre à coucher.

Il comprenait pourquoi une famille de Sang-Purs comme les Black avait choisi de vivre dans un quartier moldu. C'était si calme et tranquille à Grimmauld Place. A l'exception de son voisin immédiat, il voyait rarement des Moldus déambuler sur le trottoir. Le seul endroit bondé était Grimmauld Park, situé deux blocs plus loin. C'était là qu'il était allé courir avec Drago.

Il s'étreignit plus fort à la pensée de Drago. Qu'importe combien il était fatigué de focaliser ses pensées sur des choses plus importantes, le plus petit détail le ramenait invariablement à Drago, comme s'il n'avait pas suffisamment à s'inquiéter en ce moment. Il avait besoin de se concentrer sur ses cauchemars et le fait terrifiant que sa cicatrice vibrait. Il détestait admettre qu'il était effrayé par la signification de ces rêves. Voldemort avait regardé droit vers lui. Par vers le Harry bébé mais sur l'actuelle version du futur Harry.

Il avait peur pour la première fois de sa vie, parce que la seule théorie qui lui venait était que, peut-être, simplement peut-être, Voldemort vivait à travers lui. Ce qui pouvait certainement expliquer pourquoi Harry avait d'aussi soudaines sautes d'humeur. Ça expliquerait pourquoi il semblait si malade. Ou peut-être qu'il croyait que Voldemort était à l'intérieur de lui parce qu'il était en train de _devenir_ comme lui. Il était amer et désespéré. Il laissait les ténèbres s'emparer de son être.

Il secoua la tête. C'était des conneries. Il n'était pas Voldemort. Il était juste en train de réagir excessivement. C'était simplement un mauvais rêve. Uniquement un mauvais rêve…Hermione n'avait pas besoin d'être mise au courant. Personne n'avait besoin de le savoir.

Drago avait vu sa cicatrice pulser. Allait-il le dire à Hermione ?

Et voilà. Il était encore en train de penser à Drago. Il effleura distraitement ses lèvres avec ses doigts au souvenir du baiser. C'était presque comme si Drago était là, l'embrassant encore, le tentant, le faisant fondre. Jamais un baiser ne l'avait mis en pareille transe. Il se rappela quand son cœur battait plus vite lorsqu'il voyait Cho, et plus tard Ginny. Il se souvint de ses paumes moites de sueur quand il avait demandé à Ginny de l'épouser, et la façon dont il avait rougi en lui proposant de sortir avec lui la première fois. Il s'était senti nerveux. Mais les sensations qu'il avait ressenties à cause du baiser de Drago étaient nouvelles pour lui.

Il avait senti son cœur vibrer, comme jamais auparavant. Jamais il n'avait eu l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa bouche et bondir sur le mur. Il s'était senti nerveux mais, après tout, il l'était toujours face à de nouvelles situations. Mais jamais il n'avait été pris de vertiges en embrassant une fille. Il n'avait jamais perçu ces délicieux frissons qui lui parcouraient le corps. La baiser de Drago avait brisé son contrôle. _Ça_, c'était certainement quelque chose qui n'était jamais arrivé. Harry n'avait jamais perdu le contrôle avec un simple baiser.

Il appuya sa tête contre la fenêtre et soupira. Il attendait ces choses depuis si longtemps. Ce n'était pas juste que Drago soit celui qui avait réveillé de tels sentiments en lui. Harry était hétéro. Il n'avait jamais senti une quelconque attraction envers les autres mecs. Si seulement ce n'était pas _Drago._ Si seulement Harry n'avait pas perdu l'esprit et accepté ce stupide défi qu'il avait lu dans les yeux du blond. Il savait bien qu'il ne devait pas faire aucune confiance en son mauvais tempérament. Il faisait toujours le mauvais choix quand il était en colère.

Etait-il gay ? Peut-être que ce n'était pas juste Drago. Peut-être qu'il ressentait un truc pour les hommes et qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment remarqué. Il fit une grimace. Est-ce que _la Gazette du Sorcier_ n'adorerait pas entendre que le Garçon-qui-a-survécu était gay ? Ce sera le scoop de tous les temps.

Il maudit Drago pour avoir provoqué un tel désordre dans sa tête. Harry ne voulait pas être gay. Il ne voulait pas une seule chose de plus qui le rendait différent des autres.

Il n'aurait pas dû renvoyer Cindy et Mindy. Leur présence l'aurait rassuré quant à sa virilité. Au moins, il aurait eu leur compagnie pour le week-end. Il se sentait tellement seul les week-ends. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Ce n'était pas comme si ses semaines étaient différentes. Mais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, les week-ends étaient plus calmes qu'à l'ordinaire à Grimmauld Place.

C'était samedi soir. Il avait encore le temps de rappeler les filles. Elles avaient eu l'air si déçues quand elles étaient parties. Mais il n'avait pas envie de les rappeler. Il ne pouvait sortir Drago de son esprit. Et s'il fantasmait sur Drago lorsqu'il coucherait avec elles ? Ce serait terrible.

Il avait désespérément besoin d'un verre. Il sortit de sa chambre à coucher et descendit les escaliers. Madame Black se contenta de le regarder pensivement alors qu'il passait devant elle pour rejoindre le salon. Harry fit à peine attention à elle. Il prit une bouteille de bourbon du bar et mit la stéréo en marche.

_« Ça ne peut pas être si dur de vivre seul_

_Mais je suis tout, tout seul encore une fois_

_Pensant que tu ne diras plus jamais_

_Que tu es de retour à la maison. »_

Il plissa le nez. Il ne voulait pas entendre de tristes chansons d'amour à cette heure de la nuit, spécialement des chansons qui parlaient de solitude.

_« Ça va être une longue nuit_

_Et elle sera froide sans tes bras_

_Et je vais passer ce cap, effrayé, comme pris dans les phares _

_Ça va être une longue nuit_

_Et je sais que je vais perdre ce combat. » (1)_

Non, il ne perdrait rien. Il voulait combattre ces sentiments contrariants et gagner. Et alors il ne se sentirait plus brûlant et fiévreux quand Drago l'embrasserait à nouveau.

« _De quoi est-ce que je parle ? Il ne m'embrassera plus jamais ! Ses lèvres ne toucheront plus jamais les miennes ; ses doigts ne me caresseront plus comme s'il avait peur de me briser. Je ne veux plus le laisser me prendre dans ses bras et…_ »

Il se sentit pris de vertiges. Et il n'avait encore rien bu. Il se sentit fiévreux encore une fois. Peut-être qu'il _était_ en train de tomber malade, et que cette soudaine chaleur n'avait rien à voir avec Drago.

Il s'assit dans le canapé de satin rouge près du foyer de la cheminée et les quelques torches, stratégiquement placées dans la pièce, s'éclairèrent d'un seul regard. Il était en train d'avaler une gorgée de bourbon quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte et crier. Il posa la bouteille sur le sol, contrarié. Il envisagea de ne pas répondre mais le tambourinement devint simplement plus bruyant jusqu'à ce qu'il entende « Hot stuff » chanté comme le carillon d'une porte. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il savait qui s'était. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte – entendant et ignorant Madame Black, dans son dos, se plaignant de la déplaisante jeunesse d'aujourd'hui – et l'ouvrit.

- Fred, bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici un samedi soir ? demanda Harry.

Fred l'étreignait affectueusement et entra dans la maison sans attendre l'invitation de Harry.

- J'ai besoin de ta signature sur quelques papiers…C'est ce qui arrive quand on a un part de notre magasin de farces et attrapes, partenaire.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment demandé cette part…

- Et bien, tu l'as, alors tu ferais aussi bien d'en prendre avantage et nous donner un coup de main. Tu sais, ce serait bien si tu faisais un saut dans nos magasins, de temps en temps. George et moi, on a de nouvelles idées pour nos fêtes instantanées.

Il s'arrêta à côté de Madame Black et sourit méchamment.

- Comment ça va, vieille mégère ?

Madame Black grogna et releva son nez. Elle haïssait les Weasley. Pour elle, ils étaient les pires sorciers au monde.

- Toujours aussi mignonne, dit Fred. Je crois que j'ai quelque chose pour toi à utiliser sur elle, Harry. Nous sommes encore en train de travailler dessus, alors si tu as envie de nous aider à tester nos nouveaux produits, tu pourrais nous la prêter ? demanda Fred avec une fausse douceur.

Madame Black eut une expression horrifiée et s'en suivit une longue liste de malédiction.

- Je vais définitivement garder ça à l'esprit, répondit Harry avec un large sourire.

Madame Black lui dit d'aller en enfer et d'y rejoindre sa stupide famille. Harry lui envoya un regard menaçant et conduisit Fred dans le salon.

Fred prit plusieurs papiers de sa veste bleu brillant – qui changeait de couleurs de temps à autre – et les tendit à Harry. Harry ne se préoccupa pas de les lire. Il ne l'avait jamais fait. Généralement, ça ennuyait Fred et George mais qu'importe leurs arguments, Harry n'écoutait jamais.

- J'espère vraiment que nos affaires sont la seule chose que tu signes sans lire, Harry. Et si c'était ce que nous voulions ? Et si nous essayions de t'arnaquer ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Alors profitez bien de mon argent.

- T'es qu'un bâtard un peu cinglé.

Harry termina de signer les papiers et les rendit à Fred.

- Je ne le nie pas. Vous pouvez toujours racheter ma part.

- Non. Tu nous as donné un coup de main. C'était ton argent qui a rendu notre rêve possible. Cet endroit est le tien autant que le nôtre. C'est juste que tu sois notre associé, répondit Fred en remettant les papiers dans sa poche.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de répliquer. Il avait déjà essayé sans succès.

- Il y a autre chose ?

- Non, c'est joliment tout.

Fred regarda autour de lui.

- Où est Drago ?

Harry haussa légèrement les épaules.

- Je sais pas. Pourquoi tu poses la question ?

Fred secoua la tête.

- Je sais qu'il vit avec toi.

- Non !

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu.

Hermione et sa grande gueule allaient payer. Harry serra les poings.

- Alors, est-ce qu'il vit ici ? insista Fred.

Harry se rappela combien il avait été difficile de voir Drago arriver dans cet endroit avec ses bagages à la main pour ensuite défaire ses valises dans la chambre jouxtant la sienne.

- Oui, il vit ici, répondit Harry l'air sombre. Mais il n'est pas ici maintenant.

- Oh, c'est dommage. Je suis sûr qu'il aurait adoré venir avec moi dans ce night-club qui vient d'ouvrir au Chemin de Traverse.

Harry sentit sa bouche s'assécher.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais si proche de Malefoy.

- Ouais, c'est plutôt stupéfiant.

Fred lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Mais bon, les choses changent. Et Drago a sans aucun doute beaucoup changé. On s'amuse toujours bien ensemble.

Harry n'aimait l'idée que Drago et Fred s'amusant ensemble parce qu'il savait exactement quel sorte d'amusement Fred appréciait le plus. Et une pensée le frappa soudain, Drago pouvait très bien avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie. Il pouvait avoir un petit ami. Et ce petit ami pourrait très bien être Fred. Son cœur manqua un battement.

- Drago et moi avons l'habitude de beaucoup sortir ensemble. Nous avons couché ensemble, dit Fred avec son habituelle honnêteté.

Harry ignora la soudaine jalousie qui l'envahit.

- Mais ça n'a pas marché. Je n'avais pas envie de me fixer. Je suis trop jeune si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et Drago… Même s'il le nie, il recherche une relation stable.

- Est qu'il voit quelqu'un ? s'enquit Harry malgré lui.

Il se mordit fort la langue et croisa les bras.

- Ça fait rien. Je veux pas vraiment le savoir. Et si c'est le cas, je m'en fiche de toute façon. Je veux dire, je m'en fous pas mal de lui, dit-il tout en sachant très bien que Fred remarquerait combien il avait l'air nerveux. Je voulais juste le savoir parce j'en ai le droit. Je veux dire, ce type vit chez moi maintenant…Et qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il sort avec un Mangemort ou quelqu'un dans ce goût-là.

Fred ne rit pas. Il dévisagea simplement Harry comme s'il savait quelque chose que Harry ignorait. Il regardait Harry comme si le brun était un petit enfant qui ne connaissait rien du monde extérieur. Harry se sentit très inconfortable d'être l'objet d'un tel regard.

- Il voit Bill, dit Fred après s'être demandé s'il était judicieux de dire la vérité à Harry.

Harry se sentit à court de souffle un bref instant.

- Bill ?

- Ouais, Bill.

- Comme dans Bill Weasley ? Ton frère Bill ?

Fred acquiesça. Harry était choqué d'apprendre que Bill était aussi gay, mais le fait qu'il sorte avec Drago – le même Drago qui l'avait embrassé avec une telle passion – était dix fois pire. Mais alors, quel était le problème ? Harry se fichait de Drago. Il se sentait seulement outré parce que Drago avait trompé Bill.

- Le salopard ! s'exclama-t-il.

Fred haussa un sourcil.

- Qui ? Drago ou Bill ?

La bouche de Harry s'ouvrit puis se referma. Il était trop en colère pour parler. Il leva les bras pour ensuite les laisser retomber en soupirant.

- Est-ce que tout le monde est gay maintenant ? C'est arrivé quand ?

Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une réponse alors il poursuivit, déchaîné :

- Est-ce qu'ils sont engagés ? Parce que Drago ne se comporte pas du tout comme s'il était amoureux !

L'était-il ? Harry ne pouvait le certifier.

« Mais il m'a embrassé ! » se répondit-il à lui-même.

- Il m'a donné un baiser, merde ! Est-ce qu'il a pensé à Bill ? Il n'a rien dit ! Et qu'est-ce que c'était que ce regard dégoûté qu'il m'a jeté quand il m'a vu avec Mindy et Cindy ?

Fred était stupéfié par tout ce que Harry avait dit. Il réprima un sourire. Hermione serait vraiment très contente de savoir que son plan fonctionnait. Il demanda pardon à Bill en silence mais il n'était pas désolé d'avoir envoyé Drago ici. Drago et Harry s'appartenaient l'un à l'autre. Bill aimait Drago mais Drago n'était pas le seul dans son cœur. Fred connaissait très bien le cœur de son frère. Il savait qu'il battait plus vite pour quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un hors de sa portée. Il savait aussi qu'il pouvait se tromper entièrement. Hermione et lui étaient en train de jouer à un jeu très dangereux, mais ils ne pouvaient s'en empêcher. Pas quand il voyait Harry réagir brusquement comme ça.

- Il t'a embrassé ? demanda Fred tranquillement, en faisant pâlir Harry.

- Hum… Non…Je veux dire, c'était pas…Et bien, il m'avait vraiment fait chier…Si Malefoy ne m'avait pas défié… !

- Alors, il t'a embrassé.

Fred sourit et enlaça le cou de Harry.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser.

- Mais je m'excuse pas ! explosa Harry. Je ne l'apprécie pas. Je le déteste. Il est tout ce que je hais au monde. Et je ne suis pas gay ! Non ?

Fred plongea son regard dans ceux, étincelants de Harry et l'embrassa. Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent, son corps entier se gelant au contact de Fred. Fred le lâcha au bout de quelques secondes et sourit tristement.

- Et bien, tu n'es pas gay après tout. Personne ne résiste à mes baisers. C'est ça ou j'ai perdu la main. Donc, je pencherai plutôt du côté « non-gay ». Alors, tu es hétéro.

Harry prit un moment pour revenir à la normale. Il était très confus maintenant et il ne savait pas si son manque de réaction au baiser de Fred était une bonne chose ou pas. Il n'était pas soulagé. Parce que s'il ne ressentait rien pour Fred…alors il était maudit.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Harry dans un murmure.

Fred fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que _tu _veux dire ?

Harry secoua la tête.

- Je ne sais pas.

Il appuya sa tête contre le mur et fixa le vide.

- Je…Merde. Je viens juste de réaliser… Je viens juste de réaliser pourquoi…

Il ferma les yeux.

- Hermione, ce… Elle n'a pas le droit de jouer avec ma vie.

- Harry…De quoi tu parles ?

Harry darda sur lui un regard aiguisé.

- Tu sais foutument bien de quoi je parle. Hermione me l'a dit une fois, il y a longtemps, qu'elle pensait que profondément en moi j'étais amoureux de Malefoy, parce que je le haïssais trop. Si vous haïssiez trop une personne, disait-elle, alors c'était que vous deviez en être amoureux. Elle a vu la colère sur mon visage alors elle rapidement dit qu'elle me taquinait. Mais elle ne plaisantait pas ! Et en envoyant Drago ici, elle s'attendait à ce que je réalise mes vrais sentiments. Toi aussi, tu as ri de ça une fois. Tous les deux, vous êtes en train de jouer avec ma putain de vie !

- Harry…

- Merde !

Harry glissa sur le sol et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

- Je vous maudis, toi et elle, pour toujours.

Fred soupira et s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

- Tu ne le penses pas vraiment,

- Bien sûr que oui ! grogna Harry.

- Il te fait te sentir différent, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry secoua la tête et Fred lui donna une légère tape.

- Oui, il le fait. S'il ne le faisait pas, tu ne te sentirais pas si à cran. Il te fait _ressentir_ les choses. Hermione et moi l'avons remarqué depuis longtemps.

Harry leva des yeux fulminants vers lui.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu ! C'est ma vie, tu sais ?

- Et ben, ouais. Et je réalise que nous jouons avec le feu. Mais vraiment, j'ai toujours été attiré par les flammes…Je n'y peux rien.

- Va te faire foutre, Fred ! Je ne veux pas jouer à ce jeu !

- Pourquoi pas ? Je veux dire, réfléchis. Si tu ne ressens vraiment rien, qu'est-ce qui te fait peur, alors ?

- Je n'ai pas peur, dit-il mais ses paroles semblaient dénuées de sens.

- Alors en quoi mon vilain plan te fait du tort ?

Harry humidifia ses lèvres sèches.

- Même si je ressentais quelque chose pour Malefoy, il est avec Bill. Tu n'as aucune honte ? C'est ton frère ! Et même sachant ça, tu as envoyé son petit ami dans ma maison en espérant qu'on s'accroche l'un à l'autre ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Fred se gratta la tête.

- Et bien, je réalise que je suis diabolique…Mais je sais aussi que Drago n'est pas amoureux de Bill et que Bill aime quelqu'un d'autre. Ils s'apprécient mais ça ne signifient pas qu'ils s'aiment.

- Vous jouez à Dieu.

- Je sais. C'est un pari risqué. Mais…Je ferai tout pour te rendre heureux. Tu as ressenti quelque chose quand je t'ai embrassé, non ?

- Non.

- Non ?

Harry soupira.

- Peut-être… Mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Tu l'as dit toi-même, non ? Je ne suis pas gay.

- Le label n'a que peu d'importance quand on est amoureux, Harry.

Les mots de Fred s'ancrèrent profondément en lui et le restèrent même après son départ. Harry retourna dans sa chambre en se sentant plus morose qu'avant. Il en avait même oublié de boire. La seule chose qu'il avait à l'esprit était Drago et le baiser qu'ils avaient partagé. Il se demandait si Drago ressentait la même chose que lui.

« _Ça va être une très longue nuit…_ » pensa-il avec lassitude.

A suivre…

(1) La musique que Harry écoute est une chanson intitulée « Long Night » par The Corrs.

Voici les paroles originales.

_It couldn't be that hard to live alone_

_But I'm all, all alone again_

_Thinking you'll never say_

_That you'll be home again._

_And it's gonna be a long night_

_And it's gonna be cold without your arms_

_And I'm going get stage fright caught in the headlights_

_It's gonna be a long night_

_And I know I'm gonna lose this fight._

Ça vous a plu, alors faites-moi part de vos remarques.

Bisous.

Falyla


	17. chapitre 17

**Auteure**: Blanche Malfoy

**Titre**: Love me, Love me not.

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Rating**: R

**Paring**: Draco/Harry Draco/Bill

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations** **homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR. L'histoire appartient à Blanche Malfoy, quant à moi, je revendique la traduction.

**Shetane** : Tu es voyante ou quoi ? LOL. Parce que c'est exactement la réaction première de Harry ! Voir plus bas. Bisous.

**Onarluca :** Oui, oui, pas à pas, avec de temps en temps, un petit recul mais ça avance gentiment…Bises.

**Geneviève Black** : Cette question trouvera sa réponse mais bien plus loin dans les chapitres. Merci d'apprécier ma traduction, j'y prends toujours beaucoup de plaisir. Bisous.

**Manehou** : Prends ton mal en patience, Blanche Malfoy a prévu une quarantaine de chapitres, elle en a écrit déjà 27. Bises.

**Remus James Lupin** : C'est gentil d'apprécier mon boulot de traduction. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour se mettre à l'anglais, tu sais. A plus, j'attends le tien, de « boulot ». Bisous.

**Origine** : Je suis toujours flattée quand tu prends le temps de me laisser une review. Ravie que cette histoire te plaise. Bises.

**Namasta :** Non, non ! Pas de triolisme dans cette fic, du moins, ce n'est pas annoncé comme tel par l'auteur et elle a pas mal d'avance sur moi ! LOL. Pour les autres fics traduites ou non de Blanche Malfoy, va voir dans ma bio, j'ai fait une liste avec les liens. Bisous.

**Loutrina **: Je ne suis pas l'auteure de cette fic mais seulement la traductrice. Si je ne suis pas à la bourre, je poste tous les lundis. Harry ? Un petit con rabougri ? Hum…Moi je dirai plutôt un être déchiré, triste et seul. Bises.

**Frite 12** : La suite est là, avec le retour de Drago chez Harry. Bisous.

**Alfa **: Mais c'est pas grave pour la review manquée ! L'essentiel, c'est que tu lises et que tu aimes. Pour savoir qui fait languir le cœur de Bill, va falloir attendre encore un bon moment. Désolée, c'est pas moi qui décide ! LOL. Bises.

**Celine.S** : Le retour !! Comment ça va ? Ravie de voir que tu suis cette fic. Bisous.

**Chris 52** : La suite est là, enfin ! LOL. J'aime bien Fred aussi et l'auteure nous réserve aussi quelques surprises mais c'est pas pour tout de suite. Bises.

**Minerve **: Ma foi, pour Bill, la réponse, c'est pour dans longtemps. Pour le reste, effectivement, Harry ne peut pas vraiment lutter contre son cœur. Bisous.

**Bebelune **: Oui, Drago est gentil, mais pas toujours, voir plus bas. Mais il est aussi très torturé. Bises.

**Ginnypompom **: C'est pas gagné, c'est sûr ! La suite est juste en dessous. Bisous.

**Lindowel **: Que de compliments ! Merci ! Mais je ne suis pas l'auteure de cette fic, seulement la traductrice. Ce qui veut dire que je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur le déroulement de l'histoire. C'est vrai que Blanche Malfoy a de nombreuses idées et que ces histoires sont très bien écrites. Tu trouveras les autres traductions de Blanche dans ma bio. Bises.

**Demoiselle Altanien** : On sait tous que Blanche a un réel talent pour placer psychologiquement ses personnages. C'est un plaisir de la traduire. Bisous.

**Nfertiti :** Fred déchire tout ? LOL. Quant à Harry, il est perdu, le pauvre ! Bises.

**Vif d'Or** : Et un Drago pour Vif d'Or ! Un ! LOL. T'inquiète pas ! Il est revenu ! Bisous.

**Fébla :** Oh merci ! Je suis ravie de te compter parmi mes lectrices ! Je suis moi-même toujours stupéfaite par la richesse des persos de Blanche. Si tu aimes ses fics, il y a les liens des autres trads dans ma bio. Bises.

**Lyrinn **: Merci d'être là ! Ô lectrice aux multiples pseudos ! LOL. La suite est juste plus bas. Bisous.

**Saael' **: Coucou toi ! Ben, non, cette fic n'est pas bientôt finie ! Blanche avait dit environ 40 chapitres et on attend impatiemment le 28 en VO. Je suis toujours contente de voir que tu aimes ce que je traduis. Bises.

**Lavande 1** : Si tu aimes mes traductions, elles sont dans mon profil et les autres fics traduites de Blanche sont en lien dans ma bio. Merci d'apprécier mon travail. Bisous.

**Eowyn Malefoy** : Merci ! La suite est juste en dessous. Bises.

**Clochette** : Merci pour tes 3 reviews, c'est gentil. Dans l'immédiat, le retour de Drago chez Harry. Pour Bill, la réponse existe mais pas dans l'immédiat. Bisous.

**Choupy **: Salut ! Contente de voir que tu es revenue ! JE connais la réponse pour Bill mais pour les lecteurs de ma traduction, c'est pas pour tout de suite…Bises.

**Momo13 **: Tu n'as pas tort mais comme chacun a peur de ses sentiments, ça n'avance pas. Etre avec quelqu'un « qu'on aime bien » est assez rassurant, ça évite de prendre des risques et de se blesser…Bisous.

**Lovie** : Fred le met au défi de ne rien ressentir pour lui et c'est le cas ! Harry n'est pas gay parce qu'il ne réagit pas aux hommes en général, seulement à Drago en particulier. En VO, une lectrice a trouvé le bon terme, en fait, Harry n'est pas homosexuel, il est Dragosexuel ! LOL. La suite, juste plus bas. Bises.

**Clôtho **: Merci. La suite est là. Bisous.

**Amandaaa **: Tu es la petite sœur de Trelawney ou quoi ? Bon, vu que le chapitre suivant n'a plus aucun secret pour toi…LOL. Ravie que tu aimes ma traduction. Bises.

**Sirna** : C'est vrai, l'histoire est super ! Mais la fin est encore loin, 27 chapitres en VO et Blanche Malfoy en prévoit environ 40 ! Alors, on a le temps de voir venir…Bisous.

Chapitre 17. **Deux cœurs se heurtent**.

La dernière personne à laquelle Harry s'attendait à ce qu'elle frappe à la porte le dimanche matin était Drago. Et pourtant, ce fut lui, avec ses cheveux blonds brillant comme de l'or au soleil, ses yeux regardant Harry froidement, les mains cachées dans les poches de son blouson de cuir. Il était vêtu, en dessous, d'un T-shirt blanc près du corps et d'une paire de jean noir qui aurait dû être interdite par la loi. Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre pendant quelques minutes puis détournèrent la tête, embarrassés.

Malgré le fait que Harry ait envie de crier et de dire à Drago qu'il ne voulait pas le revoir, il ouvrit la porte et le laissa entrer sans dire un mot. En vérité, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il y avait tellement de questions qui sautaient dans sa tête, mais toutes trahissaient trop ses sentiments et il ne souhaitait pas avoir l'air fragile et confus face de Drago. Alors, il prit un visage impassible comme si rien de spécial n'était arrivé entre eux, comme si le baiser n'avait été qu'un rêve.

- Alors, tu es revenu, murmura Harry comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à son retour.

- Mes plus beaux habits sont ici et mon attaché-case aussi. Alors, oui, je suis de retour.

- Pour combien de temps ?

- Un mois, Potter. C'était notre arrangement, non ? ricana Drago. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais aller prendre les papiers que j'ai laissés dans ma chambre…

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Drago monter l'escalier et disparaître dans le corridor du second étage. Il voulait lui hurler de revenir et de lui faire face correctement mais il n'osa pas. Après tout, il ne savait pas comment agir devant lui maintenant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que qu'il était en train de penser. Oh ! Comme il aspirait à connaître les secrets du blond ! Drago avait probablement utilisé quelque magie sur lui pour le charmer autant.

Drago l'ignora pour le reste de la journée. Ils se virent à peine et quand c'était le cas, Drago repartait rapidement et disparaissait. Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre les réactions bizarres de Drago en sa présence. C'était lui qui était supposé l'ignorer, pas le contraire. S'il y avait une chose qui irritait Harry au plus haut point, c'était d'être ignoré par Drago. Il ne pouvait imaginer ses raisons d'être si calme. Ce n'était pas Drago du tout. Le Drago qu'il connaissait aurait braillé dans toute la maison, se moquant de cet embarrassant baiser. Il n'aurait pas jeté des regards en coin vers Harry.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Drago cuisina pour eux deux, mais sans lui parler ni même le regarder. Harry aurait dû être content mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ça commençait même à l'emmerder.

Dans l'après-midi, Harry jeta le livre qu'il prétendait lire avec un bruyant grognement frustré et se dirigea vers la chambre de Drago. Il ne s'inquiéta pas de frapper avant de faire d'y faire irruption, après tout, il était dans sa maison. Il avança sans tenir compte de l'agacement de Drago et lui fit face.

Le souffle de Harry se coupa lorsqu'il le vit assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, un classeur à la main. La lumière du jour déclinant tombait sur son visage, lui donnant l'air d'un ange. Les mains de Harry se crispèrent en poings et il grogna.

- Ok. Mettons les choses au clair, commença Harry, enflammé.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait dire exactement. Il était simplement trop furieux. Alors, avant qu'il puisse réfléchir à tout ça, les mots jaillirent de sa bouche.

- Rien ne s'est passé. Ce baiser ne signifie rien. Alors, si tu t'inquiètes de savoir si Bill le découvre, tu peux être tranquille.

Drago haleta à la mention de Bill et Harry ressentit un plaisir non-dissimulé à jouer avec ses nerfs.

- Je ne dirai rien. Je ne dirai jamais rien. Je respecte vraiment Bill. Tu t'es comporté comme un salaud en m'embrassant alors que tu sors avec lui. Mais, c'est ce que tu es, non ? Tu ne te soucies que de ta petite personne.

Il ne voulait pas dire ça. Le baiser était aussi de sa faute. Pourquoi est-ce que Drago lui faisait toujours perdre le contrôle de ses émotions ?

Drago fronça les sourcils. Il eut l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose mais sembla changer d'avis parce qu'il resta muet. Cette froideur emmerda Harry encore plus. Il ne voulait pas que Drago se comporte comme un foutu homme d'honneur. Il voulait que Drago réagisse à ses mots durs.

- Je suis surpris que tu sortes avec quelqu'un comme Bill. Je veux dire, c'est un chic type. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il voit en toi.

Harry savait qu'il dépassait les limites mais les mots continuaient à sortir.

- Tu dois être vraiment bon au lit, je suppose. Pour autant que je le sache, Bill appréciait Fleur. J'étais convaincu qu'ils se marieraient. Tu dois lui avoir fait quelque chose…

Drago jeta par terre le classeur qu'il tenait et Harry se tut instantanément. Les yeux bleus étincelaient de colère contenue. Le regard fier de Drago le brûla. Il avança d'un pas vers Harry qui recula d'autant. Le cœur du brun battait violemment dans sa poitrine. Il avait finalement obtenu la réaction qu'il voulait.

- C'est quoi le problème ? demanda Drago sans émotion. Je ne mors pas, Potter.

Harry haussa un sourcil sceptique et Drago ricana.

- Et bien, je mors mais uniquement quand on me met au pied du mur. Cette fois-là, quand je t'ai mordu, tu étais choqué à mort.

Harry se rappelait très bien cet épisode. Ils étaient étudiants de 6ème année et Drago lui avait demandé s'il pouvait se joindre aux cours de l'AD. Puisque Harry ne voulait plus lui donner de cours particuliers à en DCFM. Harry avait lâché le blond et lui avait dit d'aller se faire foutre. Ils s'étaient disputés, comme d'habitude, et Drago l'avait griffé au visage. C'était juste comme si Drago se battait comme une fille. Cette fois, Harry avait été énervé et il avait serré son cou avec toute sa colère. Mais ensuite, il avait réalisé ce qu'il était en train de faire et avait relâché son emprise, permettant à Drago de tourner la tête sur le côté et de lui mordre la main avec ses dents acérées.

- Est-ce que tu me mets au pied du mur, Potter ? demanda calmement Drago mais Harry pouvait voir que ça ne tenait qu'à un fil.

- Va te faire foutre, Malefoy. Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Si tu me cherches, je suis là. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu ne supportes pas d'entendre la vérité, le provoqua Harry.

Tout alla très vite. Drago poussa Harry contre le mur et le brun en eut le souffle coupé un instant. Il eut presque le temps de se ressaisir quand Drago le fit tomber et s'assit sur lui, emprisonnant ses hanches avec ses jambes et épinglant ses bras sur le sol. Harry sentit des frissons le long de son épine dorsale.

- Si tu veux jouer, Potter, je suis pour, murmura Drago contre l'oreille de Harry.

Ils se fixèrent, front contre front. Le souffle de Drago était aussi mal assuré que celui de Harry.

- N'oublie pas, Potter, que nous jouons selon _mes_ règles. Ne me provoque pas, à moins que tu ne sois prêt à en assumer les conséquences. Tu sais que je peux être très dangereux. N'es-tu pas le seul qui connaît ma vraie nature ? Tu as toujours dit que j'étais un imposteur. Tu veux te le prouver juste pour m'emmerder ?

Les lèvres de Drago effleurèrent celles de Harry et le brun combattit le besoin de fermer les yeux et de gémir. Il pouvait déjà sentir la partie inférieure de son corps réagir à la proximité de Drago. Il pria simplement pour qu'il ne le remarque pas.

- Je parie que tu te sens dégoûté par notre baiser, hein ? Ou peut-être que tu te sens encore plus dégoûté par le fait que tu as aimé ça. J'ai touché un point sensible ?

Drago s'humecta les lèvres et eut un sourire suffisant.

- La prochaine fois que tu me provoques, je t'embrasserai. En fait, je t'embrasserai chaque fois que tu essaieras de m'énerver. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Harry ouvrit ses yeux aussi grand qu'ils pouvaient. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir outragé ou excité.

- Ne parle pas de choses que tu ignores. Bill est _mon _problème, pas le tien. Garde ton nez hors de mes affaires, siffla Drago, ses mains agrippant fermement les poignets de Harry.

Harry voulait rappeler à Drago que celui-ci était en train de mettre non seulement son nez, mais spécialement sa bouche dans ses affaires à lui, alors c'était légitime que ça l'énerve. Mais Harry se sentait si impuissant, couché sous Drago. Il ne s'était jamais senti comme ça avant, alors il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Ses sens étaient confus. Avec son esprit embrouillé, il ne pouvait réagir correctement aux paroles de Drago.

Drago le relâcha et se leva. Harry combattit l'envie de s'étreindre lui-même et de se rouler en boule. Les yeux verts rencontrèrent ceux de Drago et Harry fut surpris de voir combien Drago semblait blessé.

- Merde, Potter. Tu fais ressortir le pire de ce que j'ai en moi, tu sais ça ?

Les yeux de Drago papillotèrent et il passa nerveusement ses doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux.

- Tu…Si tu veux le savoir, je suis profondément désolé de t'avoir embrassé. J'étais furieux contre toi…Sur le moment, ça semblait une bonne idée. Tu avais cette attitude de paon qui me porte tellement sur les nerfs ! Je voulais juste te donner une leçon. Je ne pensais pas que tu allais vraiment accepter le défi des filles. Pas que ça te concerne d'aucune manière que se soit, mais je vais le dire à Bill. Je ne suis plus le même salaud qu'autrefois. Peu importe ce que tu penses de moi. Je ne suis pas…

La voix de Drago s'éteignit et il quitta la pièce immédiatement.

Harry ne le suivit pas. Il resta par terre, regardant le plafond, perdu. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était toujours si cruel avec lui, pourquoi il avait besoin de le blesser si durement. Drago lui avait tapé sur les nerfs dans le passé mais après la 7ème année, le blond avait essayé de se racheter. Harry avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où Drago lui avait présenté des excuses. Harry avait toujours refusé ses offres de trêve.

Il se cramponna à son pull et gémit. Son cœur était si douloureux. Il voulait aller dans sa chambre et se verrouiller à tout. Ça avait toujours été son rêve, simplement s'aliéner lui-même du monde entier. Il ne voulait pas de l'amitié. Il ne voulait pas de l'amour. Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse seul. Il n'était pas fait pour une vie normale. Il n'était pas fait pour l'amour.

Peut-être Hermione avait-elle raison et que toutes ces années, il avait été secrètement amoureux de Drago. Drago l'agaçait trop. Mais Harry ne voulait pas être amoureux, spécialement de quelqu'un comme Drago.

Le problème, réalisa-t-il avec amertume, n'était plus Drago. Le problème, c'était _lui._ Drago était maintenant une bien meilleure personne que lui. Drago, en fait, méritait quelqu'un comme Bill. Et Harry ne pouvait supporter l'horrible vérité, alors il préférait nier et rejeter la culpabilité sur l'autre.

Il ne voulait pas l'attirer dans le même trou que lui, pas quand le blond avait spectaculairement gagné sur lui-même en surpassant tous ses problèmes.

Harry soupira et s'extirpa du sol. Ensuite, il descendit l'escalier pour commencer à chercher Drago.

- Malefoy ! appela-t-il

Madame Black plissa son nez, d'un air désapprobateur.

- Tu es en train de perdre, fit-elle remarquer.

Harry fit une grimace tandis qu'il réalisait les implications de sa phrase.

- Et alors ? grogna-t-il.

Elle ricana puis dit :

- Je pensais simplement que tu étais plus résistant…Mais tu ne l'es pas. Il est dans le salon.

Harry fut surpris de son aide. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à Madame Black. Il se dirigea vers le salon, le cœur dans la bouche et repéra Drago appuyé contre le rebord de la fenêtre.

Drago lui jeta un coup d'œil puis détourna la tête.

- Est-ce que tu sais que j'ai une cape d'invisibilité ? demanda Harry.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

- Ouais. Tout le monde le savait au moment où nous avons eu dix-sept ans…

Harry grimaça.

- Et à propos d'une carte enchantée qui montre tout Poudlard ?

- Ouais, je sais ça aussi.

Harry se gratta la tête.

- Est-ce que tu sais ce que j'ai l'habitude d'entendre quand les Détraqueurs sont proches de moi ?

Drago le regarda avec curiosité.

- Non.

- J'entends ma mère qui meurt. Je l'entends hurler et appeler mon nom.

- Oh…

Drago baissa les yeux, sans voix.

- Après Voldemort, son hurlement s'est mélangé avec les autres. C'était horrible. Et juste avant sa mort, j'ai pu en fait sentir toutes les douleurs qu'il avait causées aux gens avec sa malveillance.

Drago déglutit.

- C'est probablement pourquoi tu es tombé dans le coma. Trop de douleurs à supporter seul…

Harry sourit faiblement.

- Je n'y avais jamais pensé de cette façon…En fait, je n'y pense pas. Du moins, j'essaie de ne pas le faire. A quoi bon ?

Drago sembla pensif.

- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

- C'est ma façon de te dire que je suis désolé, répondit tranquillement Harry.

- Et tu crois que je vais te pardonner juste parce que tu m'as dit quelque chose de tellement…

Drago soupira.

- Merde alors ! Tu as mon pardon, espèce de salaud. Ce que tu viens de me dire… C'est si personnel…si…Tu essaies de me rendre fou ou quoi ? C'est vraiment dur de suivre tes mouvements d'humeur. Tu me frappes d'une main et tu me caresses de l'autre…C'est très perturbant.

Harry s'assit sur le canapé et sourit amèrement.

- Bienvenue dans mon monde. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai décidé de vivre en reclus. Ce n'est pas uniquement toi, bien que tu me portes vraiment sur les nerfs plus que quiconque, je sais. J'ai l'habitude d'être brusque sans raison avec Ron, Hermione et n'importe qui d'autre. Tous supportaient ça en se disant que c'était un mauvais jour, mais les mauvais jours sont tout ce que je connais depuis Sirius…

Harry fit une pause. Bien que ce fut longtemps auparavant, le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé avec Sirius le blessait encore.

- J'ai blessé mes amis. J'ai passé ma colère sur eux. Et à la fin, j'ai…

- Tu as décidé de t'éloigner d'eux avant qu'ils puissent s'éloigner de toi, répliqua Drago.

Harry acquiesça. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui disait toutes ces choses. Il se leva du divan et se mit à marcher dans la pièce, tendu.

- C'est bon, chuchota Drago près de lui.

Harry sursauta et tressaillit devant la proximité de Drago.

- Non, ce n'est pas bon. Tu ne piges pas. Je ne peux pas être différent. Plus maintenant. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec moi. Voldemort…

Harry se tut comme il sentit un tremblement soudain courir le long de son corps. Harry sentit que Drago lui touchait lentement les bras. Harry ne chercha pas le combat. Il permit à Drago de le tenir. Il avait tellement besoin de la force de ses bras.

- Si tu restes, je continuerai à me comporter comme un salaud. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Drago dévisagea Harry. Leurs visages étaient si proches. Harry pouvait lui voler un baiser juste en se penchant vers lui.

- Peut-être que je méritais ces paroles sévères. J'ai été très méchant dans le passé. Je t'ai blessé de nombreuses fois avec mes stupides commentaires et autres agissements. Mais j'apprécierai vraiment que tu…sois mon ami maintenant. Je ne suis plus comme ça, dit Drago.

- Je sais. J'aime me dire que ce n'est pas vrai mais tu as changé. Et je…j'apprécie ce que je vois en toi maintenant.

Les yeux de Harry volèrent dans la pièce. Il ne pouvait pas regarder dans ceux de Drago.

- Cette fois, je veux accepter toutes les offres de trêves que j'ai repoussées auparavant. Mais avant de le faire, laisse-moi t'expliquer quelques-une des mes règles. Si tu vois que je suis de mauvaise humeur, ne me pousse pas à bout. Ignore-moi tout simplement et laisse-moi seul. Je continuerai à te blesser si tu restes. C'est ce que je fais. Parfois, je me sens comme si je n'étais pas moi-même. L'ancien Harry n'aurait voulu te blesser délibérément…Mais l'ancien Harry est mort.

- Je te déteste vraiment, murmura Drago. Comment peux-tu te comporter en pauvre type et être si mignon en même temps ?

Harry le regarda finalement. Il fut surpris de voir combien Drago semblait touché. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure et leva la main. Son souffle se prit dans sa gorge alors qu'il attendait la décision de Drago. Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, Drago enlaça la main de Harry dans une poigne ferme et la secoua.

- Je suis Drago Malefoy, second meilleur au Quartier Général des Aurors, dit Drago d'une voix faible.

Harry sourit involontairement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu… ?

- Allons, joue le jeu, Potter.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Harry Potter, classé premier de ce département paumé. Diplômé avec mention, en fait.

- C'est un chouette département. Je connais tout un tas de gens là-bas. Mon père est l'un d'eux.

- C'est pas juste, Malefoy. C'est moi qui aurais dû dire ça. C'est moi qui suis autorisé à me moquer de ton père.

- Oh, c'est vrai. Désolé.

Ils se sourirent.

- Essayons de progresser, dit Harry.

Drago fit une grimace.

- Je pensais que c'est ce que je tentais de faire…

- Alors laisse-moi essayer de progresser avec toi. On fait une trêve ?

Harry se sentit étrange alors que Drago acquiesçait en signe d'acceptation. Leurs mains étaient toujours unies. Une chaude émotion l'étreignit et il sourit doucement.

- La prochaine fois que tu me blesses, je peux te mordre ? s'enquit Drago.

Harry plissa son front.

- Tu peux toujours essayer…répondit-il avec un ricanement.

A suivre…

Ça vous a plu, alors faites-moi part de vos remarques.

Bisous.

Falyla


	18. chapitre 18

**Auteure**: Blanche Malfoy

**Titre**: Love me, Love me not.

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Rating**: R

**Paring**: Draco/Harry Draco/Bill

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations** **homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR. L'histoire appartient à Blanche Malfoy, quant à moi, je revendique la traduction.

**Vici Black** : Ah ben, c'est gentil de me suivre aussi pour cette traduction. Bisous.

**Onarluca** : Ah ben, il faut pas douter de tout ! LOL. Bises.

**Shetane** : Mais non ! Pas taper notre Harry ! LOL Il a encore beaucoup de chemin à faire…Bisous.

**Namasta **: Je crois qu'on est toutes d'accord, que Bill aille faire sa vie ailleurs ! LOL Mais le voudra-t-il ? Bises.

**Manehou **: C'est vrai que ça se développe bien. Bisous.

**Echoruby **: Salut la nouvelle ! Je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise et je remercie celle qui te la conseillée ! La suite est là ! Bises.

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami**: Après la trêve, c'est la routine ! LOL Bisous.

**Celine.S**. : Mais oui, je pense me souvenir de chaque pseudo quand je le vois et puis tu m'as laissé beaucoup de reviews pour LS. Tu as lu la suite ? Pour LM, LMN, le chapitre est juste en dessous. Bises.

**Saael' :** Salut ! Merci pour tous ces compliments ! C'est gentil de trouver que mon style correspond bien à celui de Blanche. Pour la suite de cette merveille, c'est juste plus bas. Bisous.

**Minerve** : Les réponses sur le comportement de Madame Black sont dans ce chapitre. Bises.

**Fliflou **: C'est vrai. La suite du chapitre un peu plus bas. Bisous.

**Vert émeraude** : Je rattrape mon retard, la suite est déjà là. Bises.

**Ginnypompom **: Je ne dirais pas qu'il y a des masses de rebondissements, je connais la suite, vu que je la suis en VO mais cette fic est très détaillée et les jours durent souvent plusieurs chapitres alors voilà pourquoi il y en a autant. Bisous.

**Iolas** : Tu es sûre que tu ne me confonds pas avec une autre ? Parce si j'ai eu un peu de retard (5 jours) je ne crois pas qu'on puisse dire que j'ai « abandonné » cette traduction, ce que je ne ferai assurément pas ! Enfin…La suite est là ! Bises.

**ZwiZ **: Toi aussi, tu te plains ? Décidément…Je crois que je vous ai trop bien habituées au délai « chaque lundi sans faute ! ». La suite est là et je fais ce que je peux. Bisous.

**Mifibou **: Ah ! J'aime cette expression de « princes déchues ». Je la trouve tout à fait appropriée ! Tu as raison de te sentir émue, cette fic est très sentimentale. Bises.

**Vif d'Or** : Tu as raison mais Harry reproche à Drago de ne pas s'ouvrir autant ! J'ai bien reçu ton mail, je suppose que tu n'auras pas le Net tout de suite ? Bisous et bon courage.

**Alfa **: Ah ben ! Pour l'instant, pas de morsure à l'horizon mais quelques coups d'œil brûlants…Bises.

**Lavande 1** : Et bien, la dernière phrase de ce chapitre n'est pas mal non plus mais, tant qu'à faire, autant lire le reste aussi ! LOL. Bisous.

**Hermionedu69** : La suite est là mais ce n'est pas la seule chose que je fais dans la vie. J'ai deux autres fics sur le feu, une que j'essaie de terminer pour très vite, une autre qui remplit les trous (quand y en a ! LOL) et une vie privée, un mari et 3 enfants. Alors comme je le dis à mon impatiente progéniture : Je ne suis pas Shiva ! Je n'ai que deux bras ! Bises.

**Lindowel **: Pas de quoi ! Voici donc « ma » version de ce que tu as lu en avance. J'espère qu'on a compris pareil ! LOL. Bisous.

**Chris 52** : Voici la suite ! Blanche en est à 27 chapitres et elle en prévoit une quarantaine en tout, peut-être moins parce que j'ai lu qu'elle voulait la terminer pour la fin de l'année. On verra. Bises.

**Nfertiti** : Merci d'être là à chaque chapitre. D'accord, les choses sont mises au point mais y a encore passablement d'ombres au tableau…Bisous.

**Lyrinn** : Merci pour tous ces compliments. Il est vrai que je prends passablement de liberté quant aux synonymes et à la construction des phrases mais si ça gagne en fluidité, tant mieux. Je crois que personne ne m'en veut de me pas faire du mot-à-mot. Bises.

Chapitre 18. **Routine.**

S'il y avait une chose que Harry appréciait beaucoup dans sa vie, c'était sa routine quotidienne. Tout ce qui perturbait son horaire était des plus malvenus. Harry avait cru que Drago serait une de ces choses dérangeantes mais comme la semaine se terminait, il réalisa que la présence du blond, loin de le contrarier, s'était facilement incorporée dans sa vie.

Cette façon dont ils semblaient ajuster les habitudes de chacun était stupéfiante pour Harry. Au lieu d'aller courir, Drago avait convaincu Harry de faire de la marche avec lui. Alors chaque matin, ils se levaient à 6 heures pour se promener dans Grimmault Park. Harry n'appréciait toujours les yeux emplis de pitié qu'on posait sur lui, mais la tranquille compagnie de Drago lui faisait surmonter cet inconvénient, surtout quand il réalisa que ce dernier ne paraissait pas conscient du fait que les gens le regardaient avec désir. Harry se demandait à quel moment le monde avait été chamboulé ainsi. Un monde où Drago n'était pas conscient de son propre pouvoir de séduction était un monde très, très bizarre. Drago avait été un dieu du sexe à Poudlard. Mais maintenant, il semblait ne pas s'en soucier.

Après la promenade, ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner ensemble. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, mais la présence constante de Drago à ses côtés chaque matin était très apaisante.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Drago revenait du travail pour déjeuner avec lui mais Harry était toujours surpris de voir de la nourriture sur la table à midi. Drago dépêchait un hibou pour lui apporter son repas. Le brun en avait été très touché. Il voulait le remercier d'avoir autant de considération pour lui mais les mots restaient toujours collés dans sa gorge.

Converser était encore un problème entre eux et Harry répondait encore facilement d'un ton brusque. Mais il commençait à apprendre à contrôler son impulsivité et pour chaque commentaire un peu rude qu'il faisait à Drago, il compensait en s'excusant et en lui disant qu'il n'y avait rien de personnel. Drago ne s'était jamais moqué de cette vulnérabilité, ce qui surprenait beaucoup Harry. Drago se comportait toujours en homme d'honneur. Il avait acquis une telle maturité que Harry se sentait honteux. Drago était une constante surprise pour lui. Vivre ensemble s'était avéré très intéressant et pas aussi difficile qu'il aurait pu le croire.

Leur trêve lui avait montré combien le blond avait changé, maintenant qu'ils faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas se porter sur les nerfs mutuellement, Drago montrait à Harry une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité.

Ces choses-là perturbaient définitivement Harry. D'abord, il commençait à considérer que peut-être Hermione avait raison sur lui et ses sentiments pour Drago. Et en plus, cette même connaissance le rendait furieux. Il ne voulait pas avoir des sentiments pour _Drago._

L'autre chose qui l'énervait était que même si parfois il disait quelque chose de personnel sur lui, Drago, lui, ne lui dévoilait _jamais_ rien de sa vie. Harry ne savait encore rien sur Bill et encore moins sur ce qui était arrivé dans le passé du blond qui semblait tellement le déranger. Et Harry était étonné de réaliser qu'il souhaitait vraiment mieux le connaître.

Il voulait le questionner sur ses parents, sur ce qui s'était passé quand il avait disparu du monde magique peu de temps après leurs diplômes. Par-dessus tout, il voulait savoir s'il était vrai que Bill et lui allaient s'installer ensemble quand il quitterait sa maison à la fin du mois.

Il maudit Fred de lui avoir dit ça. Mais à nouveau, c'était de la faute de Harry. Il n'aurait pas dû l'interroger sur la relation que Drago avait avec Bill. Ce qu'il avait entendu de Fred le rendait vraiment très jaloux. Fred trouvait ça amusant mais la situation était tout sauf ça pour Harry.

Parfois, il surprenait Drago au téléphone avec Bill et, toujours, il était tenté d'écouter. Une seule fois, il l'avait fait, se disant qu'il voulait juste entendre un peu. Mais Drago l'avait attrapé espionnant leur conversation. Le blond avait froncé les sourcils et claqué la porte au visage de Harry. Le brun avait senti sa figure le brûler, à la fois de colère et d'embarras. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il aurait bien pu faire ?

Ce jour-là, il se fit une note mentale pour demander à Fred une paire d'Oreilles Extensibles. Puis il avait secoua la tête, étonné. Il ne voulait pas espionner Drago. A quoi était-il en train de penser ? Mais il voulait vraiment en savoir plus sur Bill et lui. En fait, ça commençait à devenir une obsession. Alors, presque malgré lui, il en avait demandé une paire à George en étant certain que celui-ci ne dirait rien à quiconque.

Il n'avait pas eu le courage d'utiliser le dispositif magique. Il n'allait pas s'abaisser maintenant à écouter une conversation privée qui ne le regardait aucunement.

Mais peut-être aurait-il dû ? Ou au moins, aurait-il pu ravaler sa fierté et questionner Drago plus avant sur sa vie. Harry ne connaissait même pas son numéro du téléphone cellulaire. Et s'il arrivait quelque chose au blond ? Par exemple, aujourd'hui, Drago était en retard. Harry avait l'habitude de le voir rentrer à 18 heures précises. Ensuite, ils s'organisaient pour se cuisiner quelque chose et parlaient de tout et de rien.

Mais il était déjà 20 heures et il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de Drago. Harry grommela, se disant de ne pas s'en soucier. Mais il s'en souciait. C'était vendredi. Drago n'avait pas précisé ce qu'il ferait pour le week-end. Peut-être était-il sorti avec Bill et ne s'était pas inquiété d'en informer Harry. Cette idée le rendait jaloux. Il serra les poings, exaspéré.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Madame Black, le regard plein de reproches.

Harry cessa de marcher de long en large et haussa un sourcil.

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

Elle grogna.

- Tu me déçois vraiment…

Harry lui envoya un regard en biais.

- Est-ce qu'il y a eu un moment où je ne vous ai pas déçue ?

Elle le regarda pensivement puis dit :

- Non.

Harry roula des yeux.

- Alors, taisez-vous.

Harry recommença à faire les cent pas dans le corridor et, de temps en temps, regardait sa montre et soupirait. Madame Black secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation. Elle savait exactement ce qui se passait.

- Il est en retard, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-elle, pas certaine de savoir pourquoi elle était ennuyée. Le jeune Malefoy revient toujours à la maison à 18 heures mais il est presque 20 heures 15 et encore aucun signe de lui. Et toi, stupide sang-mêlé, tu n'as pas son numéro de téléphone. Et si quelque chose lui arrivait ? Le pauvre gosse pourrait être tout seul dehors, blessé. Dans ce monde cruel, on ne sait jamais. Et il pratique un si horrible profession ! _Auror_ ! grogna-t-elle. Il aurait pu être si noble. Un vrai membre de l'aristocratie ne travaille jamais ! Ils font travailler les autres sous leurs ordres. Manifestement, Narcissa ne l'a pas éduqué correctement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il travaille ? Il est riche ! Regarde-toi ! Tu es moins que lui et tu ne fais rien de tes journées. _Toi_, tu devrais travailler, pas lui !

Harry lui jeta un regard furieux, se demandant s'il devait répondre à sa brusquerie. Finalement, il décida de l'ignorer. Mais Madame Black ne resta pas muette.

- Pourquoi tu ne le cherches pas ? Et cette Sang-de-Bourbe, sa partenaire ? Pourquoi tu ne l'appelles pas ?

Harry la dévisagea, étonné d'entendre qu'elle parlait de téléphones portables. Madame Black haïssait tout ce qui était relatif aux Moldus. Lorsque Harry avait emménagé, elle s'était plainte tout le temps de la ligne téléphonique installée dans son ancienne maison. Elle avait crié au blasphème de nombreuses fois après ça.

Une autre chose le surprenait, c'était qu'elle lui suggère d'appeler Hermione. Il y avait pensé mais il ne voulait pas que Hermione s'imaginent des choses stupides. Ils avaient déjà suffisamment argumenté cette semaine. S'il l'appelait pour la questionner sur Drago, elle lui demanderait pourquoi il voulait savoir. Harry ne voulait pas lui donner des idées. Il ne voulait pas que Hermione et Fred croient que leur plan fonctionnait.

Mais ce qui le stupéfiait le plus, c'était _Madame Black_. Il est évident qu'elle s'inquiétait des déplacements de Drago aussi. Apparemment, Harry n'était pas le seul qui s'était habitué à lui.

- Vous l'appréciez !

Harry avait dit ça comme s'il avait découvert quelque chose qui allait changer la face du monde. Mais en même temps, il n'était pas conscient du fait que sa constatation l'impliquait lui-même.

- Ne sois pas ridicule !

Madame Black rougit. Harry ne savait pas que les peintures pouvaient rougir. Il en fut fasciné.

- Je pensais juste qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour changer d'avis et revenir au Manoir. C'est un Sang-Pur et un Malefoy. J'ai encore foi en lui. J'ai entendu dire par mes services de renseignements que Narcissa voulait qu'il revienne.

Harry s'était arrêté à cette nouvelle.

- Comment pouvez-vous savoir quelque chose comme ça ?

Madame Black sourit vivement.

- Les peintures parlent, Potter…

Harry était sur le point de répondre quand il entendit frapper à la porte d'entrée. Il marcha rapidement jusqu'à elle mais l'ouvrit calmement après avoir eu confirmation que c'était bien Drago. Pendant un bref instant, il se demanda pourquoi il ne lui avait pas donné un double de sa clé. Puis il réalisa que s'il l'avait fait, Hermione en aurait frissonné de joie et il ne voulait pas lui donner satisfaction.

Il dévisagea Drago en réprimant son envie d'exiger des explications sur son retard et en essayant d'avoir l'air aussi indifférent que possible. Mais il faillit avoir une attaque en voyant que tout le côté droit de son visage était ensanglanté.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Où étais-tu ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu saignes ? demanda Harry précipitamment.

Drago entra lentement dans la maison. Il tenait dans la main un mouchoir trempé de sang.

- C'est arrivé au boulot, se moqua Drago. Je dis toujours à Hermione de cesser de faire des faveurs à tout le monde, mais elle ne m'écoute pas ! Et ceci…

Drago désigna son arcade sourcilière avec mauvaise humeur.

- C'est le résultat de sa foutue obsession du travail !

Drago se dirigea vers les escaliers en ignorant Harry et Madame Black. Il grommela des choses impolies jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, planté là ? demanda Madame Black. Suis-le !

Harry lui envoya un regard étonné avant de suivre Drago, pas certain de ce qu'il devait faire.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé à Ste-Mangouste ? questionna Harry.

Drago s'arrêta au milieu du corridor, surpris de voir Harry à ses côtés.

- Je n'aime pas Ste-Mangouste. En outre, ce n'est rien.

- Putain ! Tu saignes ! Je suis étonné que Hermione ne t'ait pas envoyé directement à l'hôpital !

Le blond haussa les épaules.

- C'est juste une égratignure. Ça ne me tuera pas. Et Hermione, c'est foutument…

Drago inspira profondément puis continua :

- Elle n'était pas avec moi. Merde ! C'est tellement typique d'elle ! Quelqu'un du Bureau de l'Usage Abusif de la Magie lui demande de vérifier quelque chose et comme elle est trop occupée par les milliers d'autres tâches qui proviennent des autres Départements, elle m'envoie, moi !

Drago était si furieux que Harry pensa voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles.

- Et comme je suis un imbécile qui ne peut pas lui dire non, j'y vais toujours ! Un gosse de deux ans est une foutue menace, Potter. Oh, ouais, c'était une mission des plus faciles en fait. Juste vérifier quelques objets moldus qui avaient été enchantés par un sorcier à l'esprit démoniaque. Esprit démoniaque…Hah ! Je suis allé dans la maison moldue et la femme qui m'a répondu m'a tendu un petit morveux alors qu'elle s'occupait d'un autre. Et cette foutue peste m'a frappé avec un jouet tranchant ! Je suis furax ! Si Hermione appelle, dis-lui que je suis mort et qu'elle en est responsable. Mieux encore, dis-lui que ma plus belle robe est foutue et qu'elle devra me la rembourser !

Drago s'éloigna à grands pas. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour réprimer son rire. Il se faisait encore du souci pour lui mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cet épisode hilarant. Il pouvait seulement imaginer l'expression horrifiée de Drago quand la femme lui avait mis l'enfant dans les bras. L'image du petit môme le frappant était même trop drôle et un gloussement s'échappa des lèvres de Harry. Il avait été là, croyant que quelque chose d'atroce lui était arrivé alors qu'en fait, il avait été attaqué par un gamin de deux ans.

- Ne ris pas ! cria Drago, entrant dans sa chambre et claquant la porte furieusement.

Riant toujours, Harry alla dans sa propre chambre, prit sa trousse de premiers secours et se dirigea vers celle de Drago. La porte était verrouillée. Se demandant pourquoi il s'ennuyait avec ça en premier lieu, Harry murmura un sort de déverrouillage et entra. La trousse tomba sur le sol quand il vit Drago debout au milieu de la pièce, à demi nu.

Ils se fixèrent sans un mot pendant un long moment. Harry déglutit. Il ne pouvait ôter ses yeux de la poitrine dénudée de Drago. Harry se demanda s'il se la rasait. C'était impossible pour quiconque d'être si foutument parfait. Harry n'était pas poilu, mais il en avait un peu sur le torse. Drago avait seulement un fin duvet blond en haut du ventre qui disparaissait sous son jean. C'était comme une invitation, une flèche désignant le gros lot. Harry fut tenté d'y regarder de plus près. Il sentit sa bouche s'assécher. Ses mains le démangeaient de toucher Drago. Mais une goutte de sang qui tombait de son visage sur le tapis le sortit de sa transe.

Harry s'agenouilla pour ramasser la trousse mais Drago la prit en premier.

- C'est pour moi ? demanda-t-il dans souffle.

Harry ne put qu'acquiescer parce qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix pour parler. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait en lui. Cette boule qui lui enserrait la gorge l'agaçait. Irrité, il arracha la trousse des mains de Drago et le poussa sur le lit. Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour se plaindre, visiblement contrarié, mais Harry le fit taire d'un seul regard. Il ouvrit la trousse et en retira quelques articles. Il nettoya l'arcade sanguinolente et le visage de Drago, tout en étant pleinement conscient de leur proximité et de ce qu'elle lui faisait ressentir.

La main de Harry trembla légèrement quand elle vint pour la première fois toucher la peau de Drago, mais il s'ordonna de se ressaisir. Il fut surpris de sentir à quel point il était doux et juste pendant une seconde, Harry laissa ses doigts le caresser. Il crut l'entendre ronronner mais il n'en était pas sûr. Son regard rencontra celui de Drago et ce qu'il y lut le fit frissonner. Drago avait traité Harry de sac d'os et avait déclaré plus d'une fois qu'il ne voudrait jamais coucher avec lui mais Harry était certain que l'étincelle qu'il voyait maintenant dans les yeux de blond était du désir.

Harry en gémit presque dans son regard tomba sur les lèvres entrouvertes de Drago. Il se sentit hors d'haleine tandis qu'il se remémorait leur baiser. S'ordonnant à lui-même de revenir sur terre, Harry sortit sa baguette et toucha la coupure de son arcade sourcilière. L'estafilade était vraiment très petite, alors Harry ne pensa pas que ça poserait problème de la guérir avec de la magie. Avec toutes les nuits qu'il avait passées avec Madame Pomfresh, Harry avait appris une ou deux choses. Il murmura un sort puis la coupure se guérit d'elle-même sans laisser de cicatrice. Harry se sentit fier de lui. Son pouce caressa doucement le sourcil de Drago.

- Terminé, dit-il, remettant les articles qu'il avait utilisés dans la trousse et faisait disparaître le reste d'un mouvement de baguette.

- Merci, répondit Drago avec une étrange voix basse. Je…Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais la magie qui guérit.

Harry sourit à l'expression étonnée de Drago. Le blond n'était pas le premier étonné de l'habileté de Harry à guérir.

- Je connais quelques trucs, expliqua Harry. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps dans l'aile de l'hôpital et j'ai fini par apprendre les bases de Madame Pomfresh.

- Tu as visiblement un don pour ça, constata Drago en touchant son arcade sourcilière et la trouvant à nouveau normale. Tu es un vrai mystère, Potter.

- Est-ce que tu as au moins retrouvé l'objet qui était utilisé de façon impropre par les Moldus ? demanda Harry.

Drago acquiesça.

- Ouais, c'était une tasse à thé chantante. C'était seulement dangereux pour mes oreilles ! C'était si agaçant. La mère l'avait ramené d'un magasin de farces et attrapes pour ses enfants. Ils adoraient cette foutue chose. Elle croyait que la tasse était électronique !

- Et comment tu as fait pour la récupérer ?

- J'ai utilisé mon charme, bien sûr, ricana Drago. Personne ne me résiste.

Harry pouvait certainement y croire. Lui-même avait du mal à lui résister. Mais être attiré par un autre homme était trop dérangeant pour lui. Il ne savait pas comment s'arranger avec ça. Il ne savait pas comment agir ni que faire. Il n'était pas innocent au point d'ignorer ce que pourrait être une relation sexuelle entre eux. Mais cette pensée le terrifiait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? demanda-t-il précipitamment pour éloigner ses pensées de ce sujet délicat. C'est pour moi.

Drago sembla surpris par la question.

- Hélas ! Tu es si bon que je commence à croire que ceci n'est qu'un rêve. Tu es vraiment le même Harry Potter qui ne cesse de me gronder tout le temps ? Je sais que tu te comportes mieux que d'habitude cette semaine mais là, c'est trop. D'abord, tu t'occupes de moi et maintenant tu m'invites à dîner ?

Harry rougit légèrement.

- Ne pousse pas.

- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Tu es comme le Dr Jekyll et Mr Hyde.

Harry grimaça.

- Tais-toi et dis-moi ce que tu veux manger avant que je ne change d'avis.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrai pas m'amuser de ta bonne humeur un petit peu ? Oh ! Je comprends ! ricana Drago. Tu es heureux parce que je me suis fait attaquer par un gosse et tu penses que c'était amusant, non ? Tu ne peux simplement pas laisser passer la chance de te moquer de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Je crois honnêtement que…

La voix de Drago s'évanouit quand il remarqua les yeux fumants de Harry.

- D'accord ! Pas de plaisanteries stupides alors. Des pâtes, ça te dit ? Je connais un très bon restaurant…

- J'en connais aussi un, le coupa Harry. Laisse-moi m'en occuper.

Drago haussa les épaules.

- Ok. Bien que j'aie un bien meilleur goût que toi pour la nourriture. En fait, mes goûts sont mieux que les tiens en tout, Potter. Vêtements, accessoires, livres, chaussures, parfums…

- Tu veux vraiment me faire chier, n'est-ce pas ? dit Harry, en colère.

- Je suis comme toi, Potter.

Drago sourit doucement.

- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher.

Harry serra les poings. Il voulait être gentil avec Drago, mais le blond ne rendait pas les choses simples pour lui. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et le regarda à nouveau. Le blond avait l'air si magnifique, vêtu uniquement de son jean que ça lui coupa le souffle. Harry n'aurait pas cru que son corps réagirait si fortement à la simple vue de la poitrine nue de Drago. Il se demanda comment ça serait s'il était totalement nu.

- Tu me reluques, Potter. Tu le fais beaucoup ces derniers temps, dit Drago pensivement.

Harry déglutit.

- C'est faux.

Drago eut un rire moqueur.

- Se pourrait-il que tu sois attiré par moi ?

- Il gèlera en enfer quand je me trouverai attirer par toi, répliqua Harry.

Mais il savait qu'il mentait de façon éhontée. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'enfer avait gelé lorsqu'ils avaient travaillé ensemble pour l'Ordre. Il se sentit horrifié à cette idée.

- Puisque tu le dis.

Drago haussa les épaules. Il semblait soudain très fatigué.

Harry sentit un étrange besoin de se rapprocher et de le réconforter. Les mêmes questions qu'il avait chassées toute la semaine revinrent vers lui. Que s'était-il passé quand Drago lui avait rendu visite à Ste-Mangouste ? Que s'était-il passé pour Drago après qu'il eut quitté le Manoir Malefoy ? Plus important encore, la confusion de Harry était-elle causée par leur lien ? Drago pouvait répondre à la plupart de ses questions mais chaque fois que Harry essayait de lui demander quelque chose, il se trouvait sans voix.

Il regarda à nouveau Drago puis s'exclama :

- Bon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses que tu fais ?

Drago était calmement en train de descendre la fermeture Eclair de son jean et de l'enlever. Harry se raidit, et de plus d'une manière. Les yeux verts se promenèrent involontairement sur le corps de Drago, le faisant haleter durement. Le sous-vêtement de Drago était en coton et il était probablement très doux au toucher mais ce n'était pas ce que Harry avait imaginé. Harry avait pensé que Drago était un homme qui portait des choses plus osées et plus provocantes, comme de la soie la plus fine. Le coton semblait si ordinaire pour un homme comme Drago. Mais le sous-vêtement ordinaire était tout aussi provocant, si ce n'est plus.

- Je vais prendre une douche, expliqua Drago en ouvrant l'armoire et en prenant un T-shirt noir, un caleçon blanc et une paire de blue jean. Je t'ai demandé deux fois de sortir mais tu sembles complètement ailleurs, alors…Je n'ai pas toute la nuit. J'ai imaginé que ça ne te dérangerait si je me déshabillais devant toi. Après tout, nous sommes tous les deux des hommes. Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais jamais vu d'homme nu.

Drago avait raison, excepté un minuscule détail. Harry n'avait jamais vu _Drago _nu. Son souffle s'accéléra. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Le blond marcha jusqu'à lui, préoccupé.

- Potter ? Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air si rouge tout à coup. Tu es malade ?

Drago essaya de toucher le front de Harry mais le brun sursauta et en trébucha presque. Drago fronça les sourcils.

- Tu n'as toujours pas surmonté le fait que je sois gay, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ne sois pas stupide, dit Harry, le cœur battant comme un fou.

Il ne se souciait pas de Drago. Le problème, c'était lui. Il commençait à croire que c'était _lui_ qui était gay et il ne savait assurément pas comment surmonter ça.

- Va prendre ta douche. J'appelle le restaurant.

Harry se tourna maladroitement pour sortir et faillit se prendre le mur.

Quand il quitta enfin la pièce, Drago se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ses mains sur la taille.

« _Tu me rends fou, Potter ! C'est quoi, tout ça ?_ » se demanda-t-il.

A suivre…

Ça vous a plu, alors faites-moi part de vos remarques.

Bisous.

Falyla


	19. chapitre 19

**Auteure**: Blanche Malfoy

**Titre**: Love me, Love me not.

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Rating**: R

**Paring**: Draco/Harry Draco/Bill

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations** **homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR. L'histoire appartient à Blanche Malfoy, quant à moi, je revendique la traduction.

**Petite note de la traductrice** : nous avons atteint les **300** reviews ! Génial ! Si mes calculs sont exacts, c'est **Saael'** qui l'a postée. Alors, **gros bisous**, fillette, et bien sûr, un **feu d'artifice virtuel** pour ta peine ! LOL.

La version originale de cette fic a fait 600 reviews au 26ème chapitre, alors, je pense que notre score est plus qu'honorable, non ?

Merci à toutes et à tous de votre fidélité et de vos encouragements.

**Manehou **: Merci d'être là. Bisous.

**Onarluca **: La suite est là. Bises.

**Namasta** : Pas de chance, ce chapitre est consacré à Drago et à Bill. Bisous.

**Iolas **: Pas grave ! Oui, ça avance doucement. Bises.

**Vif d'Or** : Ma foi, les futures études de Harry se sont pas en prévision dans la fic mais sait-on jamais ? Pour la phase gay, effectivement, ce n'est pas simple mais comme l'a dit Harry, le problème n'est pas les hommes en général mais Drago en particulier. Bisous.

**Vici Black** : A mon avis, c'est encore gagné mais bon…Pour la mise en ligne, le lundi est devenu pour moi un jour assez chargé donc je repousse à mardi si nécessaire. Bises.

**Elyan la folle** : Ma foi, je n'ai pas compris si c'était ma traduction ou la tienne qui contenait des fautes d'orthographes mais ce n'est pas très grave. Mais sache que j'essaie d'être attentive à ce genre de détail. Ravie que cette fic te plaise. Bisous.

**Fliflou** : Il est là ! Bises.

**Echoruby** : La suite est là. J'espère que tu vas aimer. Bisous.

**Celine.S** : C'est gentil de me caser dans ton emploi du temps. Bises.

**Origine **: Ô déesse de la littérature que j'idolâtre ! Comment ça va ? Merci de me laisser un petit mot. C'est tellement dommage qu'on ne soit pas vues à Paris. Enfin, tant pis, peut-être l'année prochaine, si on remet ça ? Bisous.

**Hermionedu69** : Mais si, mais si ! Mais doucement ! Cette fic a un rythme lent et les journées sont détaillées. 19 chapitres pour une semaine ! Et crois-moi, la suite ne va pas s'accélérer. Bises.

**Lavande 1** : Merci ! Blanche a écrit 27 chapitres et en prévoit une quarantaine. Bisous.

**Zwiz** : Oh, Harry va résister encore un bon moment…Bises.

**GinnyPompom :** Tu veux un spoiler de la suite pas encore traduite ?? Hum…ok ! Harry va finir dans le lit de Drago ! ça te va comme scoop ?? LOL. Allez, la suite est là. Bises.

**Saael'** : Et la grande gagnante est : TOI !! Bravo ! Merci pour ta review et je suis ravie que cette histoire te booste ! Je suis également flattée que tu relises les malheurs de DM. Bisous.

**Lyrinn** : C'est pas Charlie, c'est Bill qui est avec Drago. D'ailleurs, y de l'eau dans le gaz…Voir plus bas. Bises.

**Geneviève Black **: Pas grave pour la review ! Pour le baiser, oui mais pas entre nos deux chou-choux ! Mais on apprend que Drago a un semblant de moralité ! LOL. Bises.

**Mifibou **: Je te rappelle juste que je ne suis que la traductrice de cette petite merveille de fic et donc les références au Dr Jekyll et Mr Hyde ne sont pas à moi. Drago, devenir moins con dans les prochains tomes ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée mais c'est à espérer. Gentil, je ne pense pas mais je souhaite vraiment qu'il mûrisse un peu, quoi. Quant à être gay ou pas, pourquoi pas ? Ça fait partie de la vie, mais tous les parents ne sont pas prêts à expliquer ça à leurs gosses quand ils lisent les aventures de HP. C'est un peu malheureux mais on n'y peut rien. Bisous.

**Minerve** : Tu serais pas un peu sadique, toi ? Trouver adorable un môme qui frappe sauvagement Drago ? LOL. Effectivement, enlever son jean devant Harry peut légèrement le stresser. Bises.

**Eowny Malefoy**: Merci ! La suite est là ! Bisous.

**Sirna** : Merci pour les compliments, je transmettrai à Blanche. Et merci pour moi aussi ! La version originale en est à 27 chapitres et Blanche pensait la terminer pour la fin de l'année. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle va la mettre en ligne en entier d'ici là. On verra bien. Bises.

**Amandaa** : Merci ! La suite est là ! Bisous.

**Nfertiti** : Ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre qu'on va connaître les intentions de Harry. Bises.

**Clochette **: Merci, la suite, juste plus bas. Bisous.

**Vert Emeraude** : Ben, pas tout de suite…LOL. Bises.

**Petite note (bis) **: Tout arrive, je me mets au blog. Si partager mes humeurs et quelques idées avec moi vous intéressent, alors venez me faire un petit coucou au Livejournal. Le lien est dans ma bio

Chapitre 19. **Réflexion sur Harry.**

- Ralentis sur le chocolat, Drago. Tu sais combien tu as été malade la dernière fois que tu en as trop mangé, l'avertit Bill.

Drago haussa les épaules et prit un gros morceau d'un des plus fins chocolats en barre qu'on trouvait chez Honeydukes. C'était déjà sa troisième barre. Sans tenir compte du commentaire de Bill. L'estomac de Drago n'avait pas une grande tolérance au chocolat. Il se sentirait probablement nauséeux plus tard, mais pour l'instant, il s'en fichait. Le chocolat était la seule chose qui le calmait quand il était anxieux ou stressé. Et ressentir de l'anxiété et du stress était devenu une habitude maintenant qu'il vivait avec Harry.

Drago n'avait jamais rencontré quiconque, de toute sa vie, qui lui tapait sur les nerfs comme Harry. Il avait toujours imaginé que Harry était un gars simple mais il était devenu joliment compliqué. Son comportement de la semaine l'avait prouvé, Drago ne pouvait le nier. Mais les humeurs de Harry étaient dures à prévoir.

Comme si le tempérament difficile de Harry n'était pas suffisant, Drago devait aussi composer avec son côté craquant. Et ce côté-là était même plus ardu à gérer. Au moment où Drago pensait qu'il surmontait enfin Harry, le brun faisait quelque chose qui le prenait par surprise et il en était renversé.

Avec un soupir contrarié, il prit une autre bouchée de la barre de chocolat en souvenir de la semaine qu'il venait de passer. Drago ne pouvait oublier la façon dont Harry avait accepté de se promener avec lui dans Grimmault Park et comment le brun l'avait patiemment attendu dans le hall chaque matin. Il l'avait aussi attendu pour dîner et, même s'ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, ils réussissaient à entretenir une conversation polie.

Quand Harry piquait une colère contre Drago, il s'excusait rapidement en lui disant qu'il n'y avait rien de personnel envers lui. Drago savait maintenant tout à propos de sa 4ème année d'école et la manière dont il s'était senti durant le Tournoi des 3 Sorciers après la mort de Cédric. Drago avait aussi entendu Harry lui parlé de sa 5ème année et des choses que lui avait fait faire l'horrible Umbrige. Drago était choqué de la façon dont elle avait torturé Harry- même si, à cette époque, il aurait trouvé ça amusant et bien fait.

Drago n'avait pas non plus de bons souvenirs de sa 5ème année, c'était vrai qu'il avait perfectionné sa façade de morveux gâté mais ça n'avait été qu'un numéro. Enfin, la plupart du temps. Il avait pris du plaisir à être Préfet. Il avait pris du plaisir à avoir tant de pouvoir sur les étudiants. Et il s'était réjoui des actions d'Umbridge. Mais c'était pendant sa 5ème année qu'il avait commencé à se sentir agité et qu'il s'était questionné sur les motifs de son père. Pour tous, il était le même, mais à l'intérieur il était en train de se sentir à part.

Ses 6ème et 7ème années avaient été insupportables. En 6ème année, il s'était senti comme si rien n'était plus jamais bien. Il avait couché avec un garçon de Serpentard et avait aimé ça. Il avait ensuite traversé le déni et la haine de lui-même. Il avait essayé d'étouffer ce détestable côté, seulement pour réaliser que c'était impossible. Il s'en était pris à Harry sans pitié ; après tout, Harry avait toujours été son bouc-émissaire. Et, une année plus tard – la même année où il avait été autorisé à joindre l'Ordre – il avait découvert qu'il était profondément amoureux du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu.

Pourtant, il ne raconta rien de tout ça à Harry. Certaines choses devaient être tues. Il savait que Harry voulait connaître son passé. Il pouvait voir sa curiosité dans la façon dont ses yeux verts le regardaient, l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Mais Draco ne pouvait mettre en mots son passé faits de soucis et de souffrances. C'était trop dur pour lui. Il s'était à nouveau comporté comme un morveux alors. Il savait qu'il avait mérité ce qui était arrivé ensuite. Mais le savoir ne le faisait pas se sentir mieux. Il détestait se souvenir à quel point il était devenu faible et pathétique.

Mais parfois, quand Harry se montrait adorable, Drago avait envie de donner libre cours à son cœur. Et c'était ces fois-là que Drago haïssait le plus Harry, parce qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui résister. Comme le jour d'avant. Harry avait été si tentant tandis qu'il prenait soin de sa coupure qu'il avait trouvée très difficile de refouler son désir. Pendant un instant, il avait été certain que l'étincelle qu'il avait vu briller dans les yeux de Harry était du désir.

Plus d'une fois, il avait surpris Harry le regardant avec une telle intensité qu'il s'était senti vaciller, mais quand il avait été prêt à faire le premier pas, Harry avait reculé. Drago essayait de ne pas s'en faire mais il était frustré. Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude du brun. En fait, il ne le comprenait pas du tout.

Après avoir passé un mois avec Harry, _Drago _serait celui qui avait besoin d'un psychiatre de Ste-Mangouste.

- Drago ?

Drago, qui était étendu sur le divan de Bill, leva les yeux vers son petit ami. Il se sentit coupable en rencontrant son regard. Il n'aurait pas dû penser à Harry. Il ne voyait Bill que le week-end. Ils étaient supposés prendre du bon temps ensemble. Mais les réflexions de Drago se tournèrent à nouveau vers Harry et la façon dont le brun lui avait caressé le visage après lui avoir nettoyé sa coupure. Ou la manière dont Harry l'avait fixé avec désir quand il s'était déshabillé en face de lui.

- Drago !

Drago cligna des paupières, confus.

- Quoi ?

Bill s'assit à ses côtés, ôta la barre de chocolat qu'il n'avait pas finie de sa main et se pencha pour lui voler un baiser. Pris par surprise, Drago ne réagit pas immédiatement. Et quand il commença à lui rendre son baiser, le rouquin écarta ses lèvres avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Tu l'as embrassé encore ? demanda Bill avec mauvaise humeur.

C'était nouveau pour Drago. Il n'avait jamais vu Bill perdre son sang-froid. En fait, Bill était toujours si calme que Drago doutait de sa lignée. Après tout, tous les Weasley avaient un tempérament bouillant. Aujourd'hui, Drago était en train de constater que Bill était vraiment un Weasley.

- Ou tu as fait autre chose ? le pressa Bill. Pourquoi tu viens ici si tu ne peux pas cesser de penser à lui ?

Normalement, Drago aurait eu un sourire suffisant et lui aurait dit d'arrêter d'agir de façon si ridicule. Il détestait ce genre de discussion. Drago n'aimait pas les manifestations de jalousie et Bill le savait très bien. Alors si Bill passait outre l'aversion de Drago pour cette sorte de conversation, ça voulait dire qu'il était _vraiment_ furieux. Le blond savait que Bill n'apprécierait pas qu'il ricane alors il décida de répondre sérieusement.

- Pour ton information, je ne l'ai pas embrassé cette fois-là. Et bien si, je l'ai fait mais c'était juste un stupide défi. Ça ne signifiait rien. Et rien ne s'est passé cette fois-ci.

Bill fronça les sourcils.

- Tu pouvais à peine me regarder après ça, Drago ! Comment peux-tu dire que ça ne signifie rien ?

Drago réprima l'envie de rouler des yeux. A la place, il sourit tendrement. Il savait que son sourire était difficile à résister.

- Tu es si mignon quand tu es jaloux.

Et ça marcha. Le visage furieux de Bill s'adoucit un peu.

- N'essaie pas de noyer le poisson, _blondinet_.

Drago tira Bill sur lui et caressa délicatement les cheveux roux. Il adorait plonger ses doigts dans la longue chevelure de Bill.

- Rien ne s'est passé cette semaine, je le jure. En fait, Potter est plutôt ennuyeux. Je suis tout à toi.

Bill lui jeta un regard noir et Drago secoua la tête.

- Tu ne me crois pas ?

Drago captura les lèvres de Bill et lui donna un profond baiser.

- Alors je vais te le prouver.

Les préliminaires commencèrent lentement. La main de Bill glissa sur le ventre de Drago et souleva sa chemise. Drago ferma les yeux et soupira doucement quand Bill embrassa son ventre et descendit. Son jean fut déboutonné et ses doigts ébouriffèrent les cheveux de Bill. Et ensuite, ça arriva. Il commença à se rappeler ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait épinglé les mains de Harry sur le sol lors de leur grosse bagarre. Son corps s'embrasa au souvenir du Harry Potter sans défense couché sous lui, à sa merci. Drago ouvrit les yeux et supplia pour que cette image disparaisse. Il ne pouvait faire ça à Bill. Ce n'était pas juste pour tous les deux.

L'image persista pourtant. Drago se mordit durement la lèvre inférieure et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Ses émotions mélangées cessèrent immédiatement. Bill leva la tête et le regarda.

- Drago ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Bill éloigna gentiment les mains de Drago de sa figure et le dévisagea avec inquiétude.

- Tu te sens mal ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas manger autant de chocolat.

L'intonation de Bill n'était plus celle d'un type jaloux et colérique. Il se sentait concerné par Drago.

Drago lui sourit.

- Je suppose que tu as raison. Je me sens un peu écœuré.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Il ne se sentait pas bien, mais ce n'était pas simplement la faute du chocolat. C'était aussi celle de Harry.

Bill l'embrassa sur le bout du nez et dit :

- Je vais te chercher un médicament.

- Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Reste avec moi. Je suis sur que ça va passer.

- Tu as toujours besoin de ton médicament.

Drago fit la moue.

- Je te dis que je n'en ai pas besoin.

- Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi.

- Je ne suis pas un bébé, Bill. Honnêtement…Le problème, c'est que tu me gâtes trop. Pas que je n'aime pas ça, mais quand je te dis quelque chose, pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, ne pas en débattre ?

- Je ne suis pas en train de débattre !

- Si, tu le fais, dit Drago de mauvaise humeur, en croisant les bras.

Puis il réalisa qu'il se comportait comme un enfant. Ce n'était pas étonnant que Bill le traite ainsi. Il allait s'excuser et le couvrir de baisers quand un hibou entra par la fenêtre ouverte, lâcha une lettre sur la tête de Drago pour ensuite repartir. Drago maudit l'oiseau tandis qu'il prenait la lettre. Il se gela en reconnaissant l'écriture de sa mère à côté des armoiries des Malefoy.

Il ne voulait plus rien entendre concernant sa famille. Il les avait dépassés. Rien de bon ne pouvait ressortir des lettres de Narcissa ou de celles de Lucius. Drago l'avait appris la première fois qu'il avait reçu une lettre de Lucius juste après qu'il soit incarcéré encore une fois, et ensuite par sa mère qui lui disait quelle disgrâce Drago était.

Drago voulait déchirer cette lettre en minuscules petits bouts, exactement comme il l'avait fait avec les deux autres lettres que Narcissa lui avait envoyées cette semaine. Mais Bill lui prit brusquement la lettre avant qu'il n'ait le plaisir de la détruire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Drago avec fureur.

- Non, qu'est-ce que, _toi_, tu fais ?

Bill savait qu'il s'aventurait en terrain miné mas il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il était bien conscient du fait que Drago détestait quand il se mêlait de ses problèmes. Mais il était fatigué de sa froide attitude. S'ils étaient un couple alors ils devaient tout partager, les bons comme les mauvais côtés de la vie. Et depuis que Harry était une menace, Bill se sentait vraiment affolé à propos de tout ; par conséquent il avait maintenant le courage d'affronter Drago.

- N'est-ce pas de ta mère ? Comment peux-tu simplement la déchirer ?

Drago serra les poings, visiblement contrarié.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

- Oh, vraiment ? N'avons-nous pas une relation sérieuse maintenant ? demanda Bill gravement. Quand deux personnes ont une relation, elles partagent tout, Drago. Je suis ici pour toi. Pourquoi veux-tu m'écarter ?

Drago se leva et lui tourna le dos.

- Tu sais que j'ai un problème avec ma vie privée. Je ne sais pas comment ouvrir mon cœur. J'ai appris à garder mes sentiments et mes réflexions pour moi-même. Je ne peux pas changer mes habitudes, juste comme ça !

Puis il pivota et lui fit face.

- Tu m'as dit que tu me comprenais. Est-ce que tu as menti ? C'est tellement typique, non ? Première étape pour un plan de séduction réussi : Mentir sur ses vraies intentions ; faire que l'autre personne se croit comprise. Tu m'as seulement dit que tu étais d'accord avec ce que j'étais parce que tu voulais coucher avec moi ! Maintenant, tu changes soudainement les règles du jeu !

- C'est ce que c'est pour toi ? Un _jeu _? Tu crois qu'une relation est un jeu ? Et bien, les choses ne marchent pas comme ça, Drago ! s'exclama Bill. J'ai respecté tes sentiments, tout comme je le fais maintenant. Ensuite, je t'ai donné l'espace dont tu avais besoin. J'ai essayé de construire ta confiance en moi. Je croyais que maintenant tu aurais assez confiance en moi pour me dire ce que tu as dans le cœur. Les gens s'épanouissent dans une relation. Ils ne gardent pas éternellement des choses cachées à l'autre. Ou alors, ce n'est pas une relation. Et je veux être une part de ta vie, mais seulement si tu m'y laisse entrer !

Les paroles de Bill déchirèrent profondément Drago. Il savait qu'il avait raison mais il n'était pas prêt à tout lui raconter. Il ne savait pas comment le faire. C'était trop terrifiant. Si Drago laissait Bill entrer, il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière.

Drago soupira avec le poids du monde sur les épaules.

- Je ne suis pas prêt à te dire toutes les choses que tu veux entendre, Bill. Tout ce que je peux dire pour l'instant c'est que ma mère est une garce. Elle n'est pas du tout comme la tienne. Narcissa voudrait plutôt me voir mort qu'en train de vivre ce que je suis. Elle ne m'aimera que si je deviens l'homme qu'elle veut que je sois. Le truc dans ma famille, c'est que l'amour est une marchandise très onéreuse mais une marchandise quand même. Alors, pardonne-moi si je ne veux pas entendre de nouvelles de cette femme écœurante, parce que rien de bon ne peut sortir de cette putain de lettre ! hurla Drago.

Maintenant il se sentait vraiment nauséeux. Il courut à la salle de bain avec une main sur la bouche et claqua la porte, laissant un Bill très fatigué dans le salon.

Bill ne savait pas comment bien faire avec Drago, mais il pouvait au moins être le petit ami qu'il attendait de lui. Il marcha jusqu'à la chambre, prit une petite bouteille sur la table de chevet et frappa à la porte de la salle de bain. Il l'ouvrit prudemment, pas vraiment certain de ce qu'il y trouverait.

Drago était assis à côté des toilettes, son visage était blanc comme un drap. Bill s'agenouilla à côté de lui et lui donna la petite bouteille sans dire un mot. Drago but graduellement le liquide violet jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien. Ensuite il regarda Bill avec une expression attristée.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

Bill savait combien il était dur pour Drago de montrer sa faiblesse si ouvertement. Le rouquin lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Je suis désolé aussi.

Drago se redressa et se rinça la bouche. Après avoir bu la potion, il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Bill se tint derrière lui, muet. Les yeux du blond rencontrèrent les siens à travers le miroir accroché au mur. Bill était si séduisant. De tous les Weasley, c'était le plus robuste. Son corps était bien bâti ; ses cheveux étaient comme de la soie rouge cascadant dans son dos. Il était aussi le plus grand. Drago n'était pas de courte stature mais à côté de Bill, il se sentait petit. Bill avait le même goût que lui pour les vêtements. Les deux aimaient ce qu'il y avait de mieux.

Mais les similitudes s'arrêtaient là. La personnalité de Bill était calme et tranquille. Drago était son contraire. Il harcelait Harry d'être si empressé mais il était pareil. Bill avait une infinie patience avec lui. C'était la première fois que Bill le questionnait depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Drago avait le sentiment que le soudain éclat de Bill était dû au fait qu'il passait trop de temps avec Harry.

Bill était le parfait petit ami. Et Drago ne voulait pas se fâcher avec lui simplement parce qu'il voulait être plus proche de lui. Bill avait raison. Drago devait avoir confiance en lui. Mais les vieilles habitudes étaient difficiles à perdre.

Drago voulait arrêter d'être si stupide, se tourner et laisser Bill lui faire l'amour, mais cette fois, il ne pouvait pas prendre l'initiative. Harry était encore présent dans son esprit. Il avait peur d'embrasser Bill. Il ne voulait pas que ses pensées se dirigent vers Harry lorsqu'il était avec Bill.

Il était si frustré. Les deux semaines qu'il avait passées avec Harry lui avaient seulement montré combien ils se trompaient l'un sur l'autre. Mais le savoir ne changeait pas le fait que son cœur battait plus vite quand Harry était proche.

Bill l'enlaça par derrière et Drago appuya sa tête contre sa poitrine. Le blond entremêla ses doigts aux siens et soupira. Pourquoi Bill n'était-il pas assez pour lui ? Est-ce que Drago était incapable d'amour ?

- Tu te sens mieux, maintenant ? demanda Bill.

Drago sentit un pincement dans son cœur, mais sourit faiblement.

- Oui, je vais mieux. Sortons ce soir.

A suivre…

Ça vous a plu, alors faites-moi part de vos remarques.

Bisous.

Falyla


	20. chapitre 20

**Auteure**: Blanche Malfoy

**Titre**: Love me, Love me not.

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Rating**: R

**Paring**: Draco/Harry Draco/Bill

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations** **homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR. L'histoire appartient à Blanche Malfoy, quant à moi, je revendique la traduction.

**Echoruby **: Ffnet a pété un câble mais a tout rétabli au bout de deux jours. Il est permis de relire le chapitre…Bisous.

**Farahon** : Ah ben, je ne traduis que ce qu'il y a dans le texte, moi. Pour Blanche, je suppose qu'elle écrit avec un plan bien établi parce que dès le premier chapitre, elle m'avait annoncé qu'il y en aurait à peu près 40. Moi par contre, j'ai très souvent une grosse idée de base, je pense faire assez court et on connaît le résultat : 56 chapitres pour ma première fic ! LOL. Pour moi, un plan « chapitre après chapitre » comme certaines le font, a plutôt tendance à bloquer mon imagination, je préfère de loin improviser au fur et à mesure tout en suivant une sorte de fil rouge pour que l'histoire reste cohérente. Voilà. Si tu as d'autres questions, n'hésite pas. Bises.

**Onarluca** : La suite est là. Bisous.

**Eowyn Malefoy** : Merci ! La suite est juste en dessous. Bises.

**Manehou** : Oui, Bill aime Drago mais ce n'est pas si simple. Les explications bientôt. Bisous.

**Draya Felton** : Je rappelle que je ne suis que la traductrice pas l'auteure de cette fic. La suite est là. Bises.

**Namasta** : Tu es dure avec Bill ! Enfin, quelques explications prochainement. Bisous.

**Saael'** : Non, non, la fic n'est pas finie. Je la rattrape doucement parce qu'il y a 27 chapitres VO en ligne. Mais je ne suis pas inquiète, Blanche finit toujours ce qu'elle commence. Pour Bill, c'est pour bientôt. Bises.

**Vif d'Or** : Harry is back ! LOL. Un chapitre tout pour lui. Bisous.

**Iolas** : Oui, y a eu plein de problèmes sur le site mais c'est bon, maintenant. Il n'est pas interdit de relire le 19 ! LOL. Bises.

**Origine **: Effectivement, le talent de Blanche Malfoy est grand, ses persos sont fouillés et ses histoires tiennent la route ! LOL. Bisous.

**Lyrinn** : Merci ! Voici la suite. Bises.

**Shyrinia **: La fic n'est pas finie mais oui, je suppose qu'ils vont finir ensemble. Enfin, je peux me tromper mais Blanche Malfoy écrit des histoires qui finissent bien ! LOL. Bisous.

**GinnyPompom** : Alors, je vais te donner un autre scoop : Bill n'est pas très net non plus dans sa relation avec Drago. Les explications dans le chapitre 24, je crois. Bises.

**Vici Black** : Tu as tout à fait raison. Bill n'est pas clair non plus sur cette relation. Bisous.

**Iolas** : Merci ! Harry est de retour ! Bises.

**Remus James Lupin** : Remus qui rattrape son retard ! LOL. Il y a quelques petits changements dans cette version-ci. Déjà le titre…A plus. Bisous.

**Lindowel **: Merci de trouver ma traduction à ton goût ! Ce chapitre est consacré à Harry. Bises.

**Clochette **: C'est pas grave, prend ton temps ! Bisous.

**Note de la traductrice** : ce chapitre est R. Vous êtes prévenus.

Chapitre 20. **Désir ardent.**

Harry se sentait toujours agité les samedis soirs, et généralement, il sortait pour aller boire quelques verres et trouver quelqu'un à ramener à la maison. Bien qu'il n'ait pas envie de compagnie ce samedi-là, il se sentait particulièrement impatient. Alors, il attrapa une bouteille de vodka et combattit pendant une bonne minute le besoin de la boire, mais son besoin de soulagement lui ôtait le meilleur de lui-même. Il but alors suffisamment pour se sentir pris de vertiges et étourdi et juste après, il alla s'asseoir sous le portrait de Madame Black et ils rirent tous les deux à gorge déployée.

Harry ne savait pas que les peintures pouvaient s'enivrer, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, Madame Black avait arraché une bouteille de bourbon d'un autre tableau et en avait bu la moitié. Harry ne peut s'arrêter de rire en la voyant. Elle avait un sourire idiot sur les lèvres et ses grosses joues étaient toutes rouges.

- Oh ! Toi…hic ! Ferme…hic…ta sa'operie…de…hic…crachoir ! hurla-t-elle à Harry.

Mais alors, il fit une plaisanterie et elle commença à rire aussi.

- Oh, arrête ça ! dit-elle, en tombant dans la bordure du tableau et en disparaissant quelques secondes.

Elle revint avec les cheveux tout ébouriffés et elle ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

- Vous êtes drôle quand vous êtes saoule, fit remarquer Harry, avec un large sourire niais. Peut-être que je devrai demander à quelqu'un de peindre des boissons alcoolisées sur votre peinture !

Elle acquiesça à cette idée.

- Et bien, j'ai toujours aimé boire…_en société_, je veux dire.

Elle fit une grimace.

- Après un certain âge…hic ! Après un certain âge, une bonne bouteille de bourbon est tout ce qui importe, spécialement pour une peinture qui vit sur un mur pour toujours…Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que j'ai accompli dans ma vie ? Rien ! Ma famille entière est morte. C'est un sang-mêlé qui vit dans ma maison…J'ai eu un fils homosexuel, un fils qui était ma fierté et ma joie…hic ! Et je crois que l'autre l'était aussi. Je veux dire, il avait une relation tellement bizarre avec ce loup-garou…

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Vous croyez ? Ils n'étaient que des amis, non ?

Elle roula des yeux.

- Oh, je t'en prie ! Sirius a eu quelques petites amies, mais je sais – et une mère sent ces choses-là – que…

- Vous étiez une horrible mère ! Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ?

- Ne m'interromps pas, sang-mêlé. Je suis la plus âgée ! Hic !

Elle fit une pause pour boire un peu plus.

- Aie un peu de respect pour tes aînés. Mais de toutes façons, comme je le disais, Sirius a eu des petites amies mais il préférait être avec le loup-garou. Les filles ne restaient jamais longtemps, parce que le loup-garou était toujours avec lui et c'était quelque chose dont il se souciait, dit-elle pensivement.

- Remus n'en était pas _un _! C'était un type très bien. En fait…

Harry souleva la bouteille en l'air.

- …C'était le meilleur type que j'aie jamais rencontré. Alors, je vais boire à Remus !

Harry prit une lampée de vodka.

- Et même s'ils étaient gays, je m'en fiche. Je les aimais tous les deux.

Il ferma les yeux tristement.

- J'espère qu'ils sont ensemble maintenant.

- En enfer ! fit remarquer Madame Black.

- Pas en enfer ! s'écria Harry, contrarié. _Vous_, vous êtes en enfer, vous et le reste de votre famille de tordus. Sirius et Remus sont au paradis avec mes parents.

- Oh, file-moi un mouchoir. Je vais pleurer ! ricana-t-elle.

Harry leva les yeux et lui montra son majeur. Elle fit semblant d'être outrée.

- Vous savez…commença-t-il en pointant son doigt vers elle, je crois que vous êtes la plus horrible personne que je connaisse. Je n'ai jamais rencontré personne d'aussi malveillant que vous, à l'exception de Voldemort, Lucius Malefoy, Bellatrix Lestrange et…Queuedver, que leurs âmes restent en enfer.

Elle sourit et gonfla son énorme poitrine fièrement.

- Tu le penses vraiment ?

- Oui.

Harry prit une autre gorgée.

- Vous êtes tout simplement horrible.

- Et bien, merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Harry plissa son nez.

- Je sais.

Ils se turent un moment puis Harry dit :

- Drago adorerait savoir que Sirius était gay.

- Oh, c'est _Drago_ maintenant…le provoqua-t-elle.

Harry grommela quelque chose d'impoli.

- Peut-être que tu es une chochotte, toi aussi ! N'est pas merveilleux ? Ma vie entière est encerclée par des hommes efféminés ! Même mon mari ! Hahahahahaha !

Et elle tomba du côté droit du cadre, et revint un moment plus tard en se tenant l'estomac.

- Il…Hahaha ! Il était si bon à rien ! Cette maison est maudite ! Tous les hommes qui y mettent les pieds deviennent gays ! Hahahahah !

Harry ne trouvait pas ça tellement amusant mais ensuite il sourit.

- _Votre mari_ ?

Elle hocha la tête. Sa figure était si rouge que Harry pensa qu'elle allait exploser.

- C'était si drôle de le voir marcher ! poursuivit-elle. Il avait une façon si pompeuse de parler ! Hahahaha ! _Je vous prie, très chère, de ne point proférer d'absurdités face à nos invités bien-aimés_, singea-t-elle en imitant la voix de son mari.

Harry gloussa.

- Invités bien-aimés ? Depuis quand les invités sont bien-aimés ? Hahahaha ! Peut-être parce que l'invité bien-aimé était son amant !

- Alors, je suppose que je suis gay aussi, dit Harry après avoir recouvré son souffle.

- La manière dont tu le regardes…Ouais. Définitivement gay, souligna-t-elle. Il est très séduisant, alors je ne peux pas vraiment te blâmer…Et c'est un bon gamin…Mais ne lui dit pas que j'ai dit ça.

Elle appuya sa tête contre le cadre et s'assoupit.

- Il est séduisant, n'est-ce pas ? se dit Harry pour lui-même. Si séduisant qu'il me coupe le souffle…

Il prit la bouteille à côté de lui et soupira. Il avait assez bu. Maintenant, il voulait son lit. Il monta doucement l'escalier et quand il fut dans la chambre il se demanda s'il pouvait appeler une des jumelles pour lui tenir compagnie. Mais il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne qu'il voulait dans son lit. C'était stupéfiant de voir à quel point ses sentiments étaient clairs quand il avait bu. Par exemple, si Drago passait la porte à l'instant même, il se donnerait à lui avec empressement.

L'alcool libérait Harry de toutes ses craintes et de ses particularités. Il se surprit à penser à Drago. Il ne voulait pas qu'il couche avec Bill, pas ce soir. Il voulait que le blond revienne et lui fasse l'amour à lui. Aujourd'hui, il voulait permettre à Drago de faire de lui tout ce qu'il voulait. Harry ne voulait plus combattre. Il se rendait. Il était prêt à capituler devant ses plus intimes désirs. Pourquoi nier qu'il voulait Drago ? Il avait pu dissimuler ses vrais sentiments dans le passé – même à lui-même – mais il ne pouvait plus les cacher dorénavant, pas quand Drago continuait à parader devant lui tous les jours avec son corps parfait, ses cheveux, son sourire…simplement…son tout.

Il désirait sa némésis et peut-être que cette forte attraction que Harry ressentait pour Drago était la raison du scandale que cela causerait. Tout ce qui était interdit était désirable.

Harry se coucha dans son lit et fixa le plafond. Il était troublé. Il aurait flippé s'il avait été sobre. Il aurait nié ses sentiments et les aurait mis de côté. C'était mal de désirer Drago. Il n'avait jamais senti aucune attirance envers les autres hommes. Drago était une exception. Peut-être que c'était juste une phase, de la curiosité. Peut-être que ça passerait une fois qu'il aurait eu Drago. Harry ne savait pas. Ses sentiments mélangés allaient le rendre fou.

Il ferma les yeux et Drago apparut dans ses pensées, se portant rien d'autre que son sous-vêtement blanc ordinaire, comme une publicité sexy. Le blond le regardait avec malice, le défiant de résister. Dans l'esprit de Harry, Drago marchait lentement jusqu'à lui et s'asseyait sur lui, lui épinglant les mains sur le matelas. Harry se débattait pour se libérer mais Drago savait que c'était juste un numéro. Le blond eut un rire suffisant et humecta ses lèvres. Harry gémit doucement. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière tandis que Drago embrassait le cou exposé, et cria de désir quand il sentit ses dents le mordiller.

Le Drago imaginaire bougeait son corps contre le sien et Harry devint instantanément dur. Le peu de self-control qui lui restait s'envola par la fenêtre. Il se leva et se déshabilla promptement. Son corps était en feu. Il se coucha sur le lit, complètement nu, et les mains de son amant fictif suivaient son propre corps alors qu'il effleurait le sien.

- Oh putain ! s'exclama Harry.

Bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu l'expérience d'autres hommes, il savait que c'était bon. Il se caressa en imaginant ce que Drago faisait avec ses mains puis avec sa langue. Il gémit, désespéré de le sentir pour de vrai.

- Drago…ah…ah…

Ses caresses s'accélérèrent. Ce n'était pas mal de faire ça et il se sentait si bien.

- Ah…Drago…

- Dis-moi que tu me veux, chuchota le Drago imaginaire à son oreille.

- Non…murmura Harry.

- Dis-le-moi ou je vais arrêter. Dis-le, Harry. N'aie pas peur. Je ressens la même chose.

- Ah…

Harry se mordit durement la lèvre inférieure.

- Je…te veux. Je te veux.

- Dis-moi exactement ce que tu veux de moi, exigea Drago.

- Je veux que tu me baises, répondit Harry, les yeux perdu dans un étourdissement.

Harry sentit ces mots le libérer. Il imagina que c'était comme s'il avait le vrai Drago sur lui, frottant son corps contre lui. Il sentit l'excitation courir dans ses veines et il trembla de plaisir.

- Je suis bourré, marmonna-t-il une fois que son corps se fut apaisé.

Il alla dans la salle de bain se nettoyer et évita de se regarder dans le miroir. Il se sentait terriblement coupable, comme s'il avait commis un crime. Il se dit d'arrêter de se comporter comme un idiot. Quel était le problème s'il tombait amoureux d'un autre homme ? Comme Fred l'avait dit avant, il n'y avait aucun label quand l'amour frappait quelqu'un.

Mais il se sentait toujours coupable. Il ne savait pas si un homme pouvait vraiment en aimer un autre. Il ne savait pas si cet amour pouvait durer. Peut-être que c'était juste du désir, qui, une fois satisfait, s'en irait. Alors Harry retournerait à sa vie normale. A savoir, son hétérosexualité.

Il entendit le téléphone sonner. Il regarda sa montre et fronça les sourcils. Il était passé minuit. Il n'y avait que deux personne qui appelaient Harry quand ils en avaient envie : Fred et Hermione. Il décrocha le téléphone de très mauvaise humeur, les effets de l'alcool complètement dissipés maintenant.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sévère.

- Salut camarade ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette humeur de chien ? Tu dormais ? Un samedi soir ? Tu es le plus pathétique être humain que j'ai jamais croisé ! s'exclama Fred à l'autre bout du fil. Je suis en train de transplaner droit en face de chez toi. Ne réfléchis pas plus loin, saute dans tes habits et ouvre-moi la porte. Nous sortons. Et je n'accepte pas de non comme réponse. N'essaie même pas. J'irai te chercher par la force s'il le faut et tu sais que j'en suis capable. Je te donne cinq minutes. D'accord, quinze. J'ai…hum…quelqu'un sur moi, là… Tiens-toi prêt, Harry ! A plus !

Fred raccrocha et Harry continua de fixer le téléphone avec une expression horrifiée. Il ne voulait pas sortir mais quand ça venait de Fred, on faisait aussi bien de dire oui sinon il nous menait une vie infernale.

A suivre…

Ça vous a plu, alors faites-moi part de vos remarques.

Bisous.

Falyla


	21. chapitre 21

**Auteure**: Blanche Malfoy

**Titre**: Love me, Love me not.

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Rating**: R

**Paring**: Draco/Harry Draco/Bill

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations** **homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR. L'histoire appartient à Blanche Malfoy, quant à moi, je revendique la traduction.

**Onarluca** : Merci beaucoup ! Bisous.

**Vif d'Or** : Mais t'es jamais contente, ma parole ! LOL. Bon, dans ce chapitre, les deux tourtereaux sont là. Bises.

**Anagrammes** : Merci pour tous ces compliments, je fais ce que je peux ! LOL. Quant aux quelques chapitres NC-17 qui ne sont en ligne que quelques jours puis remplacés par des plus soft, moi je télécharge toujours la vraie v.o et c'est ce que je traduis comme je l'avais fait pour « Something like a Hero ». Pour la fic en anglais, Blanche a annoncé 3 chapitres supplémentaires pour tout bientôt. Bisous.

**Namasta** : Tu me poses une colle ! Je n'en sais rien, si Bill va laisser tomber Drago ou l'inverse. Même en v.o, l'intrigue n'avance pas vite. On ne peut que supposer que ça va bien se terminer parce que Blanche fait des fics qui finissent en « happy end ». Bises.

**Manehou **: Non. Non, tout est clair avec Fred. Bisous.

**Shyrinia **: Oui, ils ont avancé dans l'acte mais pas tellement dans leur tête, en fait, et là, y a du boulot ! LOL Pour la suite, je pense que tu as raison. Bises.

**Shetane** : La suite est là. Bisous.

**Eowyn Malefoy** : Merci d'aimer toujours ma traduction. Bises.

**Ginypompom** : J'aime bien ton expression « alcool révélateur » c'est assez juste et c'est valable aussi pour sortir ce qu'on a sur le cœur au plus mauvais moment ! Mais ce qui est bien, c'est qu'on s'en fout royalement ! LOL La suite est juste plus bas. Bisous.

**Echoruby **: Draco ? Déclarer sa flamme ? Mazette ! On en est loin ! LOL. Vois plus bas. Bises.

**Amandaa** : Je suppose que tu trouveras la plupart des réponses à tes questions. Quant à ma vitesse de traduction, elle est variable, ces temps, parce que les Fêtes approchent et que j'ai trois enfants, l'un d'eux a son anniversaire aussi donc y a du boulot ! Sans oublier mon homme qui se demande comment je fais pour passer autant de temps devant un écran. Enfin…il est cool. Bisous.

**Lavande 1** : Merci ! Je prends en effet le soin de varier le vocabulaire même si l'auteure ne le fait pas toujours. Tant que la phrase a le même sens, je m'accorde cette liberté-là ! Bises.

**Vert emeraude** : ça s'approche mais c'est pas encore ça. Bisous.

**Alfa **: Je ne me permettrais aucun commentaire sur ton emploi du temps du moment que tu lis mes fics ! LOL. Première partie de soirée juste plus bas. Bises.

**Lindowel** : La suite est là. Bisous.

**Minerve** : Tu imagines bien. Bises.

**Origine **: Merci beaucoup ! La suite est juste en dessous. Bisous.

**Remus James Lupin** : Merci à toi aussi ! J'apprécie tous ces compliments ! A plus. Bises.

**Nfertiti** : La sobriété ne va pas mal à Harry aussi. Bisous.

Chapitre 21. **Complot.**

- Tu l'as appelé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Hermione à Fred avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose et ignorant superbement le fait qu'il s'envoyait presque en l'air sous ses yeux.

Fred n'avait vraiment aucune gêne quelle qu'elle soit, mais ça, Hermione en avait l'habitude. Au lieu d'en être emmerdée, elle prit le temps de deviner qui était le nouveau compagnon de jeu de Fred. D'après ce que Hermione pouvait voir, le garçon avait les traits délicats, des cheveux très doux et un joli visage. Il était exactement le type de Fred. Il lui semblait familier aussi. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et s'exclama :

- Oh mon Dieu ! C'est…

- Dennis Crivey, dit Ron à son oreille, en pointant du doigt le garçon sur les genoux de Fred.

Hermione était choquée.

- Il n'est pas trop jeune pour être la nouvelle prise de ton frère ?

- Il a dix-huit ans. Ne viens pas là-dessus avec lui sinon il te jettera un sort. Ma mère lui a suffisamment tenu de conférence, fit Ron. Allons sur le balcon. La musique est trop forte ici.

Elle acquiesça mais avant de partir avec Ron, elle donna une tape sur la tête de Fred.

- Quoi ?

Elle plissa son nez.

- Tu l'as appelé ? Il vient ?

- Oui ! Je me suis occupé de tout, dit-il avec un sourire rayonnant sur la figure.

Il pinça gentiment les fesses de Dennis. Le jeune homme sur ses genoux rougit et ronronna. Hermione croisa les bras et roula des yeux. Si Madame Weasley pouvait voir son fils en cet instant. Remarquant son expression effrayante, Fred dit rapidement :

- Je m'y suis bien pris avec lui. Ne t'inquiète pas. Il viendra. Les choses se passeront comme nous les avons planifiées.

- Bien. Parce que Drago est déjà là, dit-elle en pointant une table de l'autre côté de la pièce où étaient assis Drago et Bill.

Fred lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Hermione sentit les mains de Ron lui toucher la taille gentiment mais fermement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous complotez encore tous les deux ?

Fred et Hermione répondirent dans un bel ensemble avec un haussement d'épaule :

- Rien du tout !

Ron eut l'air d'en douter.

- Vous feriez mieux d'être sérieux cette fois. Harry m'a presque tué à cause de vous deux ! Il était vraiment très fâché à cause de la présence de Malefoy dans sa maison. Je sais que vous pensez qu'ils ont l'air bien ensemble mais, par Merlin ! Harry est hétéro ! Et ce foutu blond sort avec Bill. Alors, pourriez-vous simplement cesser de jouer avec la vie des autres ?

Fred agita la main.

- File, Ron. Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé ?

Le visage de Ron rougit de colère.

- Fred…

- Nous aidons simplement la main du destin, répliqua Fred.

Dennis posa timidement sa main sur son épaule et lui embrassa le cou. Fred ferma les yeux d'extase. Ron et Hermione rougirent. Fred leur sourit.

- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai une affaire en attente à terminer.

Et il se remit à embrasser Dennis.

- Hermione, dis-moi, s'il te plait, que vous n'avez rien comploté, supplia Ron. Harry va vraiment me tuer pour de vrai cette fois. Je m'attendais à quelque chose comme ça de la part de Fred mais pas de toi ! Harry dit que je ne peux pas te maîtriser et il a parfaitement raison…

Hermione lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

- Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me maîtriser. Harry n'est qu'un imbécile.

- Tu es en train de jouer avec sa vie. Je pense qu'il a raison d'être contrarié.

- De quel côté es-tu ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix menaçante.

Ron soupira.

- Du _tien_ ?

Elle sourit avec douceur.

- C'est bien.

Et elle l'embrassa comme pour le récompenser.

_Le Scintillant_ était la boîte de nuit préférée de Fred. C'était le seul qui autorisait tout le monde, Moldus et sorciers. La musique était super, passant uniquement le meilleur des tubes moldus et sorciers. Le décor était moderne et insouciant, et on pouvait s'amuser toute la nuit. Drago l'appréciait généralement aussi mais ce soir, il n'était pas lui-même. Ses sentiments pour Harry le dérangeaient trop. Il y avait de la tension entre Bill et lui. Ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble depuis un moment. Ce n'était comme si Drago ne voulait pas avoir du sexe avec Bill. C'était juste qu'il ne pouvait pas. Ses fantasmes à propos de Harry étaient toujours sur son chemin.

Il sentit la main de Bill et sourit faiblement. Drago voulait se détendre mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, il n'y parvenait pas. Il avait pensé qu'en sortant ce soir, il aurait pu décompresser et s'aérer la tête, mais il commençait à comprendre la réalité de tout ça. Il fuyait ses vrais sentiments. Il était terrifié d'aller au lit avec Bill en pensant à Harry. Et penser à Harry était tout ce qu'il faisait quand il était avec Bill. C'était pourquoi il avait accepté l'invitation de Fred de venir _au Scintillant_. Mais il n'avait vu Fred encore nulle part.

Lorsque Bill commanda leurs boissons, Drago scanna la pièce à la recherche de visages familiers. Il y avait une perturbation assez bizarre quelques mètres plus loin. Un groupe d'hommes en colère semblait sur le point de se battre pour l'attention d'une blonde. Drago pensa que c'était amusant mais son sourire mourut quand il vit la blonde se retourner, regarder droit vers leur table et sourire à Bill.

Fleur Delacour, la garce en partie Vélane. Drago aurait pu la reconnaître n'importe où. Elle était de cette sorte de fille difficile à manquer et à oublier. Personne ne pouvait lui résister quand elle battait des cils et secouait sa longue chevelure blonde. Elle était magnifique et possédait beaucoup de charme mais si on passait outre ces qualités-là, on réalisait à quel point elle était arrogante et superficielle.

Elle était sortie avec Bill, longtemps auparavant, jusqu'à ce que ses constantes exigences et scènes de jalousie fassent que l'aîné de Weasley rompe avec elle. Cependant, elle n'avait pas abandonner. Parfois, elle envoyait à Bill un hibou ou passait à la banque Gringotts pour rendre une petite visite à son vieil _ami._ Bill était trop coulant avec elle, mais c'était dans sa nature. Bill ne voyait pas ses véritables intentions. Il pensait vraiment qu'elle était son amie maintenant.

Mais Drago le savait bien et ses propres rencontres avec Fleur était tout sauf amicales. Quand ils parlaient, c'était comme des rivaux. Drago avait toujours envie de la gifler mais il était trop bien élevé pour le faire. Il n'était pas du type jaloux, mais Fleur lui portait sur les nerfs. Elle le regardait toujours de haut et elle avait osé le traiter une fois de jouet sexuel sans cervelle.

- Bill…

Drago jeta un œil à Bill qui fixait encore Fleur. Drago le pinça durement.

- Bill !

Bill détourna ses yeux d'elle et le regarda.

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais que je ne l'aime pas. Laisse-la tomber tant qu'elle est là ou cette fois, je jure que je vais l'étrangler.

Bill tira sa chaise plus près de celle de Drago et mis ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu devenais jaloux.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux. C'est juste que je ne peux pas la sacquer.

- Elle n'est pas si mal, tu sais ? En fait, elle est joliment fragile. Cette attitude de femme fatale n'est qu'un numéro.

Drago lui lança un regard noir et Bill sourit.

- Tu _es_ jaloux ! C'est si mignon.

Il essaya d'embrasser le blond qui se détourna furieusement. Bill rit de lui. Quand Drago se retourna à nouveau, Bill captura ses lèvres pour un baiser léger. Voulant se donner en spectacle pour Fleur, Drago pinça gentiment la lèvre inférieure de Bill, la lécha et lui rendit son baiser de façon possessive. Après tout, il _était _un homme possessif.

- A-hem ! toussa Fleur pour qu'ils la remarquent.

Ils brisèrent lentement leur baiser. Drago leva les yeux avec une grimace ; lui laissant clairement comprendre qu'elle les dérangeait par sa présence. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens dans un défi muet mais agressif. Elle lui sourit mais ses yeux bleus étaient très froids. S'ils avaient pu tuer, Drago se demanda qui, de lui ou d'elle, serait tombé raide mort en premier.

- Mademoiselle Delacour, dit Drago sur un ton pompeux, se moquant d'elle visiblement.

- Drago. C'est si bon de te voir ici, le salua-t-elle d'une manière acerbe.

Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Bill, son expression glaciale disparut et elle lui sourit largement.

- Bill ! Ça te dérange si je m'assoie un instant ? Nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis un moment et j'ai tellement de choses à te dire ! Je me suis enfin installée à Londres !

Drago était très contrarié de cette nouvelle. Il voulait lui dire de ficher le camp et de les laisser seuls mais ce fut le moment exact où ses yeux rencontrèrent une paire d'iris vertes flamboyantes et il oublia complètement tout ce qui l'entourait. Il enregistra à peine ce que Bill disait à Fleur. Il ne remarqua pas non plus quand elle s'assit à côté de Bill et se mit à converser avec lui avec excitation.

Il ne pouvait ôter ses yeux de Harry. Il commença à trembler doucement et humecta ses lèvres nerveusement. Harry semblait joliment contrarié mais Drago ne pouvait dire pourquoi. Harry était-il fâché contre lui ? Drago n'en savait rien. Pour autant qu'il sache, il ne lui avait rien fait. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire grand chose cependant ; après tout, la simple existence de Drago fâchait Harry.

Drago jeta un coup d'œil vers Bill, dont les yeux semblaient perdus quelque part sur la piste de danse. Fleur paraissait totalement inconsciente du fait qu'elle était ignorée. Drago savait qu'il aurait pu l'interrompre et lui démontrer clairement avec qui Bill était maintenant mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, ses yeux bleus retournèrent se poser sur Harry.

Il était surpris de le voir ici. Harry n'aimait pas sortir à moins que ce ne soit strictement nécessaire. Peut-être était-il là pour flirter avec ses habituelles bimbos. Les prunelles de Drago s'assombrirent à cette pensée et il jura à mi-voix. Il était sorti pour s'ôter Harry de la tête et Harry était là, le regardant avec une telle intensité qu'il se sentit légèrement pris de vertiges.

Pour monter qu'il s'en fichait, il ricana et agita la main. Le brun parut interloqué presque comme si Drago l'avait surpris dans son acte. Harry tourna sa tête de l'autre côté pendant un instant comme s'il luttait avec lui-même. Drago se demanda ce que tout ça signifiait. Et quand Harry regarda à nouveau vers lui, il se sentit troublé et en eut le souffle coupé.

Il y avait quelque chose de différent à propos de Harry et de la manière dont il le fixait. Harry ne semblait plus en colère mais très confiant en lui-même et en ce qu'il voulait. Et Drago fut choqué de réaliser que ce que Harry voulait, c'était _lui_. Est-ce qu'il comprenait bien les signaux ?

A quoi jouait Harry ? Pourquoi le fixait-il comme _ça_ ? C'était comme si le brun voulait le dévorer.

Peut-être Drago était-il en train de trop voir où il n'y avait rien. Ou alors peut-être voyait-il seulement ce qu'il voulait y voir. Il souhaitait que Harry le désire mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. Harry ne l'appréciait même pas.

Mais malgré tout, Drago savait quand quelqu'un essayait de le séduire et Harry faisait exactement ça. Il se comportait comme si Drago était sa proie pour la nuit.

Les yeux de Harry le transperçaient, lui faisaient l'amour. Le cœur de Drago battait à ses oreilles. Il sentit son corps réagir instantanément. Il oublia tout le reste. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Harry.

Il se lécha les lèvres, ne réalisant pas à quel point son geste était érotique et se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement. Harry semblait si sérieux et sexy.

L'agaçant bavardage de Fleur le ramena à la réalité de la plus douloureuse des manières. Drago regarda Bill pendant une seconde puis Harry qui maintenant marchait jusqu'à leur table. Il se leva par réflexe, essayant de réfléchir à la conduite à tenir. Il ne voulait pas affronter ce Harry Potter sexy et affamé devant Bill et Fleur. En fait, il ne voulait pas faire face à Harry du tout.

Confus, Drago s'excusa et se rendit aussi vite qu'il pouvait dans les toilettes des hommes.

Quand Fred était apparu devant sa porte d'entrée et l'avait tiré dehors, Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il l'emmenait. Alors, il avait mis ce qu'il pensait convenir le mieux, jean noir et bottes, veste bleue et pull rouge avec trois boutons défaits. Ensuite il avait tenté de discipliner les cheveux rebelles avec du gel coiffant mais sans succès. Il avait ôté ses lunettes et prit ses lentilles de contact – celles qu'il mettait rarement. Mais une fois qu'il fut dans la Ferrari de Fred, son sixième sens l'avertit de retourner à la maison.

Mais c'était trop tard. En quelques minutes, Fred gara sa Ferrari sur le trottoir. La chose suivante que Harry comprit fut qu'il était poussé à l'intérieur de la boîte de nuit qu'il détestait le plus avec un mauvais pressentiment dans le creux de l'estomac. Pas que le _Scintillant _fut un mauvais endroit mais Harry ne pouvait jamais s'y amuser. Tout y était trop brillant, la musique était trop forte et les gens trop souls – mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre un commentaire sur ce fait particulier. La plupart des gens étaient trop bien habillés, comme s'ils étaient dans un défilé de mode. Harry avait toujours senti trop d'yeux sur lui, observant chacun de ses gestes, le faisant se sentir étranger.

- Harry ! cria quelqu'un, se cramponnant à son cou.

- Eh, Dennis ! N'en fais pas trop à Harry…dit Fred en poussant le jeune garçon loin de Harry avec un air possessif.

C'était la première fois que Harry voyait ce genre d'expression sur le visage de Fred et ça l'intriguait. Ce pouvait-il que le rouquin soit amoureux pour la première fois ? Harry regarda le garçon d'un peu plus près et écarquilla les yeux.

- Dennis Crivey ? demanda-t-il perplexe.

Dennis était plus petit que lui mais il avait beaucoup grandi depuis la dernière fois que Harry l'avait vu.

Fred fit une grimace.

- Ouais, c'est Dennis. Pourquoi tout le monde ne cesse de le regarder comme ça ?

- Salut Harry ! le salua Dennis avec excitation. C'est super de te voir !

Harry sourit devant son enthousiasme, mais regarda autour de lui avec méfiance.

- Ton frère est là ? demanda-t-il, prêt à faire un rapide démarrage en cas de réponse positive.

- Non, il n'est pas venu, répondit Dennis. Mais je suis dirai que tu étais là ! Il sera si jaloux !

Harry grimaça. La dernière personne qu'il voulait rencontrer était Colin Crivey. Colin était maintenant le photographe principal de _la Gazette du Sorcier _et il aimait particulièrement prendre des photos de Harry et écrire des histoires à fendre le cœur sur lui. Rita Skeeter paraissait gentiment terne à côté de Colin. Harry savait que Colin ne voulait pas donner de lui une image stupide et pitoyable mais c'était exactement ce qu'il avait ressenti après avoir lu un de ses articles.

- Dennis, n'ennuie pas Harry. Il déteste la presse, dit Fred.

Dennis parut embarrassé et Harry eut pitié de lui.

- Ce n'est pas je déteste la presse, pas exactement, corrigea Harry. Mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec eux par le passé…

- Ouais, comme quand le frère de Dennis…

- Ecoute, Fred ! le coupa Harry promptement pour que Fred ne blesse pas les sentiments de Dennis en se comportant comme un pauvre type.

Bien que Harry n'aimât pas les articles de Colin, ça ne signifiait pas qu'il voulait traiter Dennis rudement.

- Je crois que George t'appelle.

- George ?

Fred regarda derrière lui.

- Où ? George a dit qu'il ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui. Il a un rendez-vous très chaud.

- Je pense que je l'ai vu, mentit Harry avec conviction. Il semblait être inquiet. Cherche-le.

- Mais…

- VAS-Y !

Fred lui jeta un étrange regard et avant qu'il puisse aller chercher George, il prit les mains de Dennis et le tira vers lui, loin de Harry. Harry était surpris de voir à quel point Fred était possessif avec lui. Fred et Charlie étaient bien connus pour fuir les engagements aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient.

Ce n'était une nouvelle pour personne que les frères Crivey avaient une obsession pour Harry. Et visiblement, cette obsession agaçait Fred maintenant. Harry espérait juste que Fred traitait bien Dennis, parce qu'un Weasley jaloux était très difficile à supporter. Harry le savait très bien. Il avait perdu le compte des choses stupides que Ron avait faites ou dites à Hermione à cause de sa propre jalousie.

Bill semblait être différent, cependant. Il était plus calme que les autres. Harry se demanda s'il traitait Drago correctement et se figea instantanément à cette pensée. Il ne voulait pas penser à Drago. Les réflexions sur Drago le conduiraient à ce qui s'était passé juste avant que Fred appelle. C'était une frontière taboue qu'il ne franchirait pas une nouvelle fois. Harry était hétéro, Drago avait un petit ami et les choses étaient comme elles devaient être.

Mais son cœur battait la chamade et sa bouche était sèche. Pas un jour n'était passé et il lui manquait déjà. Il avait vécu dans le déni trop longtemps. Il voulait Drago. Il devait arrêter de se mentir à lui-même. Plus vite il l'admettrait, plus vite il le surmonterait.

Il alla au bar pour commander un verre et alors qu'il attendait le barman, il observa la pièce à la recherche de quelqu'un d'intéressant, quelqu'un qu'il pourrait ramener à la maison et oublier Drago. Une fille lui sourit et agita la main. Il sourit en retour. Elle semblait assez intéressante. Mais d'abord, il avait besoin d'un verre. Il était toujours timide avec les femmes. Il avait besoin d'alcool pour se donner de l'assurance et du courage pour les approcher.

Avec un firewhisky maintenant dans les mains, Harry commença à flirter avec la fille. Une femme blonde traversa son champ de vision et elle l'éblouit un instant jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que c'était Fleur Delacour. Ses yeux suivirent Fleur, exactement comme les yeux de chaque homme dans la pièce. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Après tout, Fleur était en partie Vélane. Quand elle se mettait en mode séduction, c'était plutôt difficile de lui résister.

Il se demanda qui était sa cible. Et il fut abasourdi quand il remarqua Drago quelques tables plus loin, assis à côté de Bill.

Son verre lui glissa presque des mains. Il le mit sur le fauteuil, juste pour le protéger et ensuite fixa à nouveau Drago. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il vit Bill se rapprocher du blond. Le corps de Harry devint rigide quand Bill essaya de lui voler un baiser mais le bond se détourna avec colère. Et quand finalement Bill embrassa Draco, Harry sentit quelque chose se briser douloureusement en lui.

Il voulait détourner le regard mais il ne pouvait pas. C'était le masochiste en lui. Il était fasciné par la manière dont Drago taquinait et embrassait Bill en retour. Il était aussi terriblement jaloux. Il ne pouvait plus penser rationnellement. Il ne voulait pas. Il voulait saisir Drago, l'éloigner des bras de Bill et le clamer comme le sien. Son besoin primitif assombrissait sa logique. Cette violente réaction le prit par surprise. Drago seul pouvait lui faire ressentir ça.

Drago lui fit un signe de main moqueur, le prenant totalement par surprise. Harry n'avait pas réalisé que Drago l'avait vu. Il regarda rapidement ailleurs, essayant de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses sentiments. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi embarrassé de sa vie. Son esprit commença par nier tout ce qu'il ressentait mais son cœur se rebella contre tout ça, réduisant en poussières toutes les défenses qu'il avait construites autour de lui pour éloigner Drago.

Soudainement, ce n'était pas si important que Drago soit un homme _et_ son ennemi d'autrefois. Voir Drago avec Bill avait réveillé le lion qui était en lui. Tout ce qui importait était de satisfaire les urgents besoins de son corps. Envolés les préjugés et les craintes. Envolée chaque petite excuse qu'il avait inventée pour se convaincre qu'il ne ressentait rien pour Drago à part du mépris. Tout était tellement simple. Il voulait Drago et il l'aurait. Et au diable, les conséquences ! Harry s'arrangerait avec elles plus tard.

En cet instant précis, il avait des choses plus importantes à faire, comme séduire Drago.

Le corps de Harry revint à la vie tandis qu'il voyait Drago humecter ses lèvres et les mordre fort. Les yeux du brun s'assombrirent de désir. Il prit une profonde inspiration et commença à marcher jusqu'à la table de Drago avec détermination. Il vit la panique de Drago grandir quand il remarqua que Harry venait. Le blond se leva et se dirigea promptement vers les toilettes des hommes.

La décision de Harry de le suivre chancela une fraction de seconde. Heureusement, les alentours semblaient presque vide. Prenant une autre profonde inspiration, il ouvrit la porte des toilettes des hommes et entra.

Il voulait trop Drago pour reculer maintenant.

A suivre…

Ça vous a plu, alors faites-moi part de vos remarques.

Bisous.

Falyla


	22. chapitre 22

**Auteure**: Blanche Malfoy

**Titre**: Love me, Love me not.

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Rating**: R

**Paring**: Draco/Harry Draco/Bill

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations** **homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR. L'histoire appartient à Blanche Malfoy, quant à moi, je revendique la traduction.

**Namasta** : La suite est là ! Et il est interdit de baver sur le clavier ! LOL. Bisous.

**Onarluca **: Mais de rien, c'est toujours un plaisir ! Bises.

**Manehou :** Et oui ! Mais c'est aujourd'hui ! LOL. Bisous.

**Echoruby** : Les choses avancent enfin dans ce chapitre mais on est encore loin de la déclaration d'amour. Trop de crainte de part et d'autre. Bises.

**Shetane** : Je ne suis pas responsable de la coupure des chapitres donc on ne tire pas sur la traductrice mais, si je peux (et je m'arrange toujours pour pouvoir) dans mes propres fics, je fais pareil ! LOL. Bisous.

**Nfertiti** : Ah non ! On n'étrangle pas la traductrice ! C'est absolument interdit par Ffnet et pis tu serais bien embêtée après, non ? LOL. La suite est là ! Bises.

**Vif d'Or** : Je revendique ma place au sein des auteures et traductrices sadiques ! LOL. La suite est là. J'espère que ton emménagement s'est bien passé. Bisous.

**Farahon **: Moi aussi, je pense qu'il vaut mieux faire autre chose que de rester plantée sur une fic qui n'avance pas. J'ai mis de côté, très momentanément, « trop blonde pour toi, Weasley » parce que ce que j'écrivais ne me plaisait pas mais je la reprendrai à fond après « le sacrifice ». Ce qui est bien avec les traductions, c'est que c'est déjà écrit. Eh oui ! LOL. En tout cas, la suite est enfin là ! Bises.

**Ginypompom :** Ma foi, Drago est assez têtu dans son genre mais heureusement Harry ne lâche pas le morceau ! LOL. Bisous.

**Nuage** : Merci beaucoup ! La suite tant attendue est là ! Bises.

**Vert Emeraude** : C'est gentil d'adorer cette fic mais je te rappelle qu'elle n'est pas de moi, c'est Blanche Malfoy qui l'a écrite. Moi, je n'en suis que la traductrice. C'est vrai que j'y mets beaucoup de moi-même, que ce sont mes mots et mes expressions qui ressortent, celles et ceux qui lisent les fics que j'écris, reconnaissent les tournures de phrases et le vocabulaire mais c'est tout. Le mérite, c'est à Blanche qu'il faut l'attribuer. Elle a un grand talent. Bisous.

**Amanda** : Le violer ? En voilà des idées saugrenues ! LOL. Mais, il faut bien avouer que le Drago, au début, l'est pas tant chaud ! LOL Bises.

**Slydawn **: Voilà la suite ! Bisous.

**Fleur Fanée** : Effectivement, les toilettes d'une boîte de nuit, on a connu plus romantique mais pour l'instant, y a pas de grande déclaration. Harry est sexuellement attiré et se l'avoue enfin mais c'est tout. Quant à Drago, ses sentiments à lui sont bien plus anciens et tu verras, dans ce chapitre, qu'il n'est pas forcément prêt à faire le grand saut et il a ses raisons. Bises.

**Anagrammes **: Voici le résultat, j'espère que c'est à la hauteur de ce que tu attendais. Comme je sais que tu lis aussi en anglais, tu verras que ce que je change systématiquement en plus soft est le mot « cock » quand il est placé dans le texte mais que je le traduis tel quel dans un dialogue. Je prends cette liberté-là parce que c'est un mot très grossier qui, à mon avis, n'a pas sa place dans le contexte narratif mais en dialogue « franc et musclé », il ne dérange pas. Enfin, dis-moi ce que tu en penses. Quand tu parles du prochain chapitre, je suppose que tu veux parler du 24 ? Parce le suivant, le 23, il est là juste pour nous embêter, non ? LOL. Bisous.

**Fébla **: Non, non ! C'est pas chiant ! On ne s'en lasse pas ! Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que mon travail plait. Bises.

**Léviathoune** : Merci ! Contente que tu apprécies mon boulot de trad'. J'ai copier-coller ta fic « Esprit est-tu là ? » mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de la lire. Promis, je le fais dès que possible. Au fait, t'as eu un problème de mise en page sur Ffnet ? Parce que texte ressort comme en Word pas comme en .htm. En tout cas, la suite est là. Bisous.

**Iolas** : La suite est là ! Bises.

**Lavande1** : Je sais pas à quoi tu pensais mais je suis curieuse de le savoir. En tout cas, nous retrouvons nos deux tourtereaux dans les toilettes…Bisous.

**AnthaRosa** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis flattée, vraiment ! Tu sais, comme Blanche termine toujours ses chapitres comme ça, moi aussi, j'ai été frustrée quand elle a publié celui-ci et y en a des pires ! LOL. La suite est juste en dessous. Bises.

**Petite note de la traductrice** : ce chapitre est classé **NC-17.** Le cacao brûle et le citron est…pressé. Mwahahah ! Hum…Pardon ! Je sais, je sais, ce n'est pas du meilleur goût mais, que voulez-vous, à mon âge, on ne se refait pas.

Chapitre 22. **Raison de désirer.**

Drago était maudit. Il le sut au moment où il vit Harry entrer dans les toilettes. Il se mordit durement la lèvre inférieure et serra les poings de rage sur le lavabo, mais son corps ne pouvait cesser de trembler. Il n'y avait qu'un seul autre homme dans les cabinets en plus de Harry et lui, mais celui-ci, remarquant la tension, disparut rapidement. Drago prit une profonde inspiration pour ordonner à son cœur de se calmer mais c'était inutile. Son cœur battait toujours comme un fou quand Harry était proche.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Harry à travers le miroir suspendu au mur et il en gémit presque. Harry semblait irrésistible ce soir. Leurs promenades matinales et des repas équilibrés avaient fait des merveilles sur lui. Le brun avait perdu sa pâleur qui lui donnait l'air si malade, et bien que son corps soit encore maigre, il n'était plus squelettique. L'ancienne flamme dans les yeux de Harry était de retour et il était difficile pour Drago d'y résister. Et le fait que Harry n'ait pas mis ses lunettes ne le rendait que plus évident.

Harry était vraiment très attirant ainsi vêtu. Drago avait l'habitude de le voir dans ses vêtements habituels. Le noir et le rouge étaient définitivement ses couleurs. Cette nouvelle allure lascive était hallucinante. Drago fut soudain de retour au début de sa 7ème année quand il avait réalisé pour la première fois qu'il était amoureux de Harry. C'était ce Harry qu'il voulait. C'était le Harry Potter qui avait ensorcelé ses sens dans le passé. C'était aussi l'homme que Drago haïssait et craignait le plus.

Le Harry Potter habituel, il pouvait le supporter. Ce nouvel et imprévisible Harry Potter qui foutait le bordel dans son cerveau était entièrement différent.

Tout était si confus. Drago n'arrivait pas encore à croire que ce qu'il voyait dans ses yeux était du désir. C'était vrai que Harry lui avait envoyé plusieurs signaux mélangés cette semaine mais Drago avait jugé que Harry était trop lâche pour suivre ce qu'il ressentait. En outre, Drago avait choisi d'ignorer ses propres sentiments pour Harry, et il avait vraiment pensé qu'il avait fait du bon boulot.

Mais un seul regard de Harry avait tout ruiné, ce qui montrait à quel point ses défenses étaient fragiles.

Dans un dernier sursaut désespéré, Drago pensa à Bill et s'ordonna de se ressaisir. Qu'importe à quel point il voulait saisir cette chance, il voulait faire ce qui ce qui était juste. Il voulait se convaincre lui-même que ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Harry n'était pas une invitation mais une illusion crée par son propre désir. Il voulait battre des paupières et les yeux de Harry le regarderaient avec la même animosité que la semaine précédente.

- Potter, commença Drago, essayant de prendre un ton indifférent, je suis surpris de te voir ici. Je…

Harry grommela.

- Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi donc ?

Harry croisa les bras, contrarié.

- Ne fais pas ça.

- Faire quoi ?

- Prétendre que tu n'as pas remarqué. Et avant que tu ne poses la question, tu sais foutument bien de quoi je parle, commença Harry en marchant nerveusement. Ce n'est pas facile pour moi, d'accord ? C'est un gros bazar et je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je suis supposé faire. Mais je me sens comme si j'allais exploser si je ne fais rien. J'ai besoin de trouver un exutoire à tout ça. Depuis ce baiser, je n'ai pensé qu'à ça, jour après jour, toute cette putain de semaine.

Drago ne savait pas ce qu'il était sensé dire, alors il resta simplement silencieux et attendit que Harry termine son discours enflammé.

- C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'arrêter de jouer à ce jeu stupide, continua Harry. Peut-être que j'ai tort et que je me ridiculise complètement mais quand tu m'as embrassé, j'ai ressenti quelque chose et je crois que tu ressens la même chose. Et aujourd'hui, lorsque nos yeux se sont rencontrés, je jure que tes sentiments ont égalé les miens.

Les yeux de Drago vacillèrent brièvement. Il voulait demander à Harry d'arrêter. Il voulait nier tout ce que Harry disait. Et plus que tout, il voulait prétendre qu'il ne savait pas de quoi parlait Harry. Il était prêt à faire ces choses mais Harry le coupa.

- S'il te plait, laisse-moi simplement finir, dit Harry, regardant droit dans les yeux de Drago à travers le miroir.

Drago acquiesça lentement et Harry reprit :

- Comme je le disais, je crois, quand nos yeux se sont rencontrés, que tu es senti la même chose. Non ?

Le cœur de Drago manqua un battement.

- Vraiment ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure et marcha jusqu'à lui, attrapa le blond par les bras et retourna pour lui faire face correctement. Drago en paniqua presque. Sa réaction instinctive fut refoulée mais les mains de Harry enserraient ses bras comme des serres.

- Arrête de jouer avec moi, Malefoy. Tu n'es pas idiot. Tu sais de quoi je parle. Est-ce que tu sens la même chose ? Réponds-moi simplement par un oui ou un non, fit Harry sur un ton exigeant.

Drago sourit amèrement. La réponse à cette question était tout sauf simple. Harry aurait dû le savoir. Que ferait exactement Harry si Drago répondait par l'affirmative ? Se dégonflerait-il comme il l'avait toujours fait ?

Drago était furieux contre Harry, parce que Harry ne lui disait pas exactement ce qu'il ressentait pour lui et précisément ce qu'il voulait de lui.

- Est-ce que je suis fou ? Est-ce que je suis en train d'imaginer des choses ? demanda Harry.

- T'es plus hétéro ? demanda à son tour Drago.

Harry lâcha Drago instantanément et le blond en aurait presque crié de frustration. C'était si typique de Harry d'agir sans penser aux conséquences. Harry croyait seulement qu'il le voulait. Ce n'_était_ qu'un jeu et Drago ne voulait pas entrer dans ce jeu-là.

- Quel est le problème, Potter ? ricana Drago. J'ai touché un point sensible ?

L'étincelle de dégoût familière à Harry était de retour. Quelque chose se brisa à l'intérieur de Drago mais il se dit en lui-même que c'était mieux.

- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont tu parles, Potter, alors, si tu veux quelque chose de moi, tu devras te montrer plus clair que ça.

Drago se mordit la joue et se traita d'imbécile. Il avait délibérément provoqué Harry. A quoi pensait-il ? Il ne voulait pas le provoquer. Il voulait juste qu'il prenne conscience de la réalité.

- Là, maintenant, je suis si confus…

Harry sourit amèrement.

- En fait, Malefoy, je ne peux pas du tout réfléchir clairement **(1) **quand je suis avec toi. J'essaie mais alors mon cœur bat la chamade et je me sens pris de vertiges quand tu viens près de moi…et…et…je…

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus.

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je ne sais pas que ressentir. Je suis fatigué d'essayer de m'imaginer que tout vient de moi. J'espérai que tu pourrais m'aider.

Drago déglutit. Si Harry s'attendait à ce qu'il soit désolé pour lui, il allait être très déçu. Drago n'avait pas besoin de subir ça. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'arranger avec le déni de Harry. Il ne voulait pas le faire. C'était un terrain très dangereux. La vie de Drago était sur la bonne voie. S'il acceptait l'offre de Harry, il endommagerait tout ce qu'il avait construit pour lui-même jusque-là.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux me dire, commença Drago avec hésitation.

Il détestait la façon dont Harry le faisait se sentir faible.

- En fait, je ne veux rien te dire. Je veux juste que tu embrasses encore une fois, répondit Harry sans prendre de gants.

Le cœur de Drago sortit presque de sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux un instant, pensant que peut-être tout n'était qu'un rêve. Mais quand il les ouvrit encore une fois, Harry était toujours en face de lui, semblant fébrile et diablement attirant. Les joues du brun étaient légèrement roses et ses lèvres étaient gonflées et suppliantes d'êtres capturées. Drago détourna sa tête et fit face à son propre reflet dans le miroir. Il fit stupéfait de ce qu'il y vit. Il avait le même air que Harry. Le rouge de ses joues s'était propagé jusqu'à son cou, un signe évident qu'il avait perdu l'esprit. C'était une maladie, se dit-il, et ça prenait le pouvoir sur son corps entier.

« _Putain de merde !_ » pensa-t-il.

Il avait attendu cet instant toute sa vie. Il s'était langui de cette expression sur le visage de Harry. Il pouvait simplement prendre ce qui lui était offert et penser aux conséquences plus tard. Ce serait juste pour cette nuit. Ensuite, il avancerait une fois pour toutes et ainsi, il pourrait dépasser Harry.

Mais Drago savait qu'il se connaissait mieux. Il ne satisferait pas d'un simple échantillon. Il voudrait plus. Pour Harry, c'était probablement juste histoire de tirer un coup. Harry agissait par curiosité. Mais pour Drago, cela signifiait bien plus que ça. Ça voulait dire qu'un rêve devenait réalité. Combien de jours avait-il passé en 7ème année à fantasmer sur Harry ? Combien de jours avait-il passé à tenter d'imaginer une manière de gagner la confiance de Harry ?

- Je demande juste un baiser, dit Harry doucement.

Drago secoua la tête.

- Tu demandes plus que ça.

« _Tu demandes mon âme, Potter_ ». C'était une triste chose que Harry n'avait même pas réalisée.

- Je suis avec Bill. Il m'attend.

Harry mit les mains dans ses poches et s'adossa contre le mur derrière lui.

- Je sais. Je le respecte beaucoup et ça ne rend les choses que plus difficiles pour moi. Mais tu ne pensais pas à Bill quand tu m'as embrassé la première fois.

Il y avait de l'accusation dans le ton de Harry. Drago voulait le frapper mais Harry avait raison, il ne pensait pas à Bill lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé.

- Je n'ai aucun droit de te demander ça, je sais…

Drago pivota et le regarda.

- Merde alors ! Bien sûr que non, tu n'as pas le droit.

- Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Tout ça va me rendre dingue ! C'est ce foutu baiser ! Tu n'aurais pas dû m'embrasser si tu es si amoureux de Bill ! C'est le problème avec toi, Malefoy. Tu ne réfléchis pas trop à tes actions, non ? demanda Harry, sachant que la dernière phrase n'était pas pour Drago mais pour lui-même.

Harry était celui qui avait tendance à ne tenir aucun compte des conséquences de ses actes.

Drago grogna, outré.

- Ne sois pas hypocrite, Potter. C'est toi qui ne penses pas à tes putains d'actions ! Dans l'immédiat, je réfléchis aux miennes ! En outre, c'est toi l'hétéro ici, non ? grimaça Drago. Je ne veux pas me réveiller mort demain simplement parce que tu auras soudain réalisé que tu as couché avec un autre homme et que tu es trop dégoûté de toi-même pour l'assumer.

- Je ne ferai jamais quelque chose comme ça ! s'exclama Harry, indigné.

- Tu le regretteras.

- Non !

- Si, tu le regretteras, dit Drago tristement. Et ensuite, quand le Harry Potter ordinaire réapparaîtra, tu rejetteras toute la faute sur moi. Je ne te comprends pas du tout, Potter. Tu as démontré très clairement que tu me détestais. Tu m'as laissé savoir à quel point tu me méprisais. Tu m'as traité de foutu pédé ! Et maintenant, tu viens ici et tu me demandes de t'embrasser…Et tu donnes à tout ça une consonance tellement minable… Tu te fous totalement de moi et de mes sentiments, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ?! hurla Drago, ne sachant plus ce qu'il disait.

Les mots jaillissaient de façon incontrôlable.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me regarder comme ça. Tu n'as pas le droit de me suivre comme ça.

Drago baissa les yeux.

- Cette semaine était bien, non ? Pas parfaite mais au moins, nous nous sommes entendus. Ne gâche pas ça. Je…Je te haïrai pour toujours si tu gâches ça. J'aimerai…être ton ami. J'aimerai…que tu ne me détestes plus à nouveau. Alors, oublions ceci et retournons à…

- Non, le coupa Harry d'un air décidé. J'ai vu la manière dont tu me regardes. Tu me veux.

- Et alors ? répliqua Drago avec mauvaise humeur. Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un jeu pour toi. Tu veux juste…

- Toi, dit Harry avec émotion mais fermement.

Drago sentit ses jambes faiblir.

- Je te veux.

- Pourquoi? s'enquit faiblement Drago.

- Pourquoi tu as besoin d'une raison ?

- Parce que je ne peux pas te croire.

- Alors, je vais te le prouver.

Harry attrapa les bras de Drago, le poussa à l'intérieur d'une cabine vide et verrouilla la porte. Juste à ce moment-là, deux hommes entrèrent dans les toilettes parlant avec animation mais ni Harry ni Drago ne s'en soucièrent. Ils ne pouvaient se quitter des yeux.

L'ancien moi de Drago débattait encore le nouveau des implications de ses actes. Son nouveau moi lui disait de repousser Harry et de sortir avant que les choses ne se compliquent. Mais l'ancien moi voulait tenter sa chance et oublier les conséquences. Son ancien moi n'aurait jamais rejeté la requête de Harry. Il n'y aurait même pas réfléchi à deux fois. Il l'aurait simplement embrassé sans plus de cérémonie.

Harry se rapprocha de lui et Drago sentit son souffle irrégulier lui caresser doucement les joues, lui envoyant des frissons dans l'épine dorsale. Il toucha légèrement la taille de Harry, tandis que les mains du brun avançaient vers son visage, en repoussant le besoin de ronronner et de se frotter contre Harry comme un chat.

L'ancien moi de Drago avait gagné la bataille. Il était fatigué de résister. Il jeta toutes ses précautions par la fenêtre et fit taire la petite voix qui continuait de lui hurler dans les oreilles que c'était une très mauvaise idée.

Le corps de Harry était si proche maintenant que Drago avait complètement oublié le monde alentour. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était le souffle de Harry sur ses lèvres et les bouts de ses doigts lui effleurant le cou. Les yeux mi-clos, Drago regarda Harry, étourdi. Avec le pouce et l'index, Harry lui souleva le menton. Les yeux verts semblaient fascinés par ses lèvres roses. Drago avança la tête et leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un moment, leurs lèvres se frôlant doucement, jusqu'à ce que le bout de la langue de Drago pointe pour lécher la bouche entrouverte de Harry.

Harry soupira, totalement conquis. Il n'était plus question que Draco le repousse maintenant. La main du blond glissa sur la poitrine de Harry où il put sentir les battements rapides de son cœur. Il attrapa celle de Harry et la plaça sur sa propre poitrine pour que le brun sache que son cœur battait aussi vite que le sien. Ensuite. Drago guida la même main le long de son corps, la laissant aller seulement quant elle eut atteint le bouton de son pantalon. Harry les déboutonna, les yeux rivés sur ceux de Drago.

Drago déboutonna le jean de Harry, abaissant lentement la fermeture à glissière. Il fut surpris de trouver Harry déjà dur. Leurs yeux s'interrogèrent l'un l'autre silencieusement. Drago hocha la tête presque imperceptiblement. Il ne pouvait plus réfréner son désir maintenant. Il dit à la voix de la raison de ficher le camp. Il voulait se perdre dans cette douce folie.

- Tu peux m'embrasser, chuchota Drago contre la bouche entrouverte de Harry.

Harry lui lança un sourire entendu et ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de Drago, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Drago soupira de frustration. Il voulait un profond baiser humide et tout ce qui viendrait ensuite. Harry ne semblait pas pressé, il prenait beaucoup de plaisir à leur petit jeu de séduction. Sa bouche mordit le lobe de Drago et lui murmura doucement :

- Ceci n'est pas simplement un petit coup rapide.

Drago fondit dans ses bras. Il maudit Harry de dire exactement ce qu'il voulait entendre. Il captura les lèvres de Harry dans un époustouflant baiser et entoura sa taille de ses bras. Leurs corps s'alignaient parfaitement et le blond frotta son corps contre celui du brun, ensorcelé. Harry gémit doucement tandis que la chaleur entre eux augmentait.

Drago inversa leurs positions, faisait appuyer Harry contre le mur. Il épingla ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête avec une main et le caressa de l'autre. Le jean de Harry et ses sous-vêtements glissèrent le long de ses jambes. Son corps trembla et il rougit. Drago trouve cette image absolument érotique et adorable. C'était ce qui le rendait fou chez Harry, ce mélange de polissonnerie et d'innocence. Incapable de se contrôler plus longtemps, Drago goûta la peau salée de son cou puis l'effleura légèrement de ses dents comme s'il allait le sucer comme un vampire.

- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas juste une baise vite faite, marmonna Harry.

Drago opina du chef et sourit de façon séductrice.

- Cela n'en sera pas une.

Drago n'aurait jamais permis que sa première fois avec Harry soit dans les toilettes d'une boîte de nuit. Il voulait prendre le temps de le goûter, de connaître ses zones érogènes.

- Ce sont juste des préliminaires. Nous garderons le meilleur pour plus tard, ajouta-t-il, la voix rauque.

Harry sourit timidement.

- Quand est-ce que nous avons inversé les rôles ? C'est moi qui suis supposé te séduire. Tu es sensé résister…

- Je l'ai fait et ça ne marche pas. Alors maintenant, c'est moi qui séduit. J'aime être celui qui contrôle, chuchota Drago, embrassant Harry sur les lèvres de façon affamée.

Ce baiser n'était en rien comme le premier. Alors que le premier avait été doux et délibéré, celui-ci était désespéré et plein d'un ancien désir réprimé qu'ils avaient gardé pour eux bien trop longtemps.

Drago posa sa main sur le membre tendu de Harry et le caressa plusieurs fois. Harry trembla et se mordit durement la lèvre inférieure. Drago mordilla son lobe puis son cou. Il relâcha doucement les mains de Harry et plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs soyeux, capturant ses lèvres encore une fois. Les paume tremblantes de Harry s'insinuèrent sous la chemise de Drago et caressèrent doucement son ventre. Drago ne peut s'empêcher de gémir sous l'agréable attouchement de Harry.

Il trembla aussi quand il s'agenouilla devant Harry. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent un bref instant. Drago lécha ses lèvres de façon provocante, le faisant gémir. On y était. Il n'y avait plus de retour possible à ce stade. Drago s'attendait à ce que Harry flippe mais le brun lui sourit de manière rassurante, défiant Drago de faire le prochain mouvement, de l'envoûter.

Drago souffla légèrement sur le sexe tendu de Harry puis le lécha doucement, enroulant sa langue autour de l'extrémité pour ensuite le prendre complètement dans sa bouche. Harry essaya de son mieux de rester muet mais les constants mouvements de sa langue et de ses mains étaient en train de le rendre fou. Une des paumes de Drago lui massa les fesses, rendant ses coups de hanches plus rapides. Harry enfonça ses doigts dans les cheveux du blond et ferma les yeux de béatitude comme il sentait le bout des doigts de Drago taquiner son orifice.

Harry était choqué par ce soudain attouchement mais en même temps, une vague de plaisir lui traversa le corps avec la force d'un Cognard et il jouit presque immédiatement, gémissant et haletant le prénom de Drago.

Quand Drago se releva, sa figure était toute rouge et ses yeux étaient vitreux. Il l'embrassa gentiment sur la bouche et il posa sa tête sur son épaule. Harry sourit, totalement comblé. Il caressa les cheveux blonds en écoutant le souffle irrégulier de Drago.

- Et toi ? demanda Harry. Tu n'as pas…

Drago marmonna quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas. Le brun prit son visage en coupe et le dévisagea avec curiosité.

- Je veux aller à quelque part d'autre, dit Drago, la voix rauque.

Harry était stupéfait par la maîtrise de Drago. Il était manifeste que le blond avait besoin de se libérer mais Harry comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. Lui aussi voulait être ailleurs. Avec un sourire craquant, il chuchota à l'oreille de Drago :

- Alors, allons à la maison.

A suivre…

**(1) NdT:** La phrase originale est la suivante: **I can't think _straight_ at all when I'm with you**. _Straight_ signifie clair, droit mais aussi _hétéro_. Il faut donc aussi comprendre : **je ne peux pas du tout penser _hétéro_ quand je suis avec toi.** Désolée de ne pas pouvoir retranscrire le jeu de mot de Blanche dans cette phrase.

Ça vous a plu, alors faites-moi part de vos remarques.

Bisous.

Falyla


	23. chapitre 23

**Auteure**: Blanche Malfoy

**Titre**: Love me, Love me not.

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Rating**: R

**Paring**: Draco/Harry Draco/Bill

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations** **homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR. L'histoire appartient à Blanche Malfoy, quant à moi, je revendique la traduction.

**Petite note de la traductrice** : On a atteint la **400ème **reviews ! Youpi ! Et c'est **Nasty Gogoune** qui l'a postée ! Bravo à toi ! **Gros bisous et feux d'artifices virtuels !**

**Onarluca** : Ce chapitre n'est pas ce qu'on croit…Bisous.

**Shetane** : Merci ! Voici la suite. Bises.

**Farahon** : Je sais c'est sadique mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide. La suite juste en dessous. Bisous.

**Vert emeraude** : Voilà la suite. Bises.

**Vici Black** : Non, on ne sait pas encore qui c'est, l'identité de l'autre, c'est pour la semaine prochaine. Bisous.

**Geneviève Black** : Salut toi ! Pas grave si tu ne reviewes pas à chaque fois. Contente que tu aimes toujours autant. Bises.

**AnthaRosa** : Malheureusement, c'est presque ça…Bisous.

**Lemoncurd** : Merci ! Voici un nouveau chapitre qui ne disparaîtra pas celui-ci, même momentanément. Bises.

**Ginypompom** : C'est une grande phrase ! LOL. Ma foi, la suite te dira si tu as raison…Bisous.

**Namasta** : On est très loin du « je t'aime » même en v.o. Bises.

**Héloïse** : M'enfin ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces exigences ?? LOL. Enfin…voir plus bas. Bises.

**Lyrinn **: La suite est juste en dessous. Bisous.

**Fébla** : Merci ! Ils sont rentrés, oui…Bises.

**Origine **: Merci ! Ma foi, leurs barrières internes ne sont pas totalement écroulées et elles ont furieusement tendance à se reconstruire à la vitesse de la lumière…Bisous.

**Vif d'Or** : Ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu. La suite est là. Les déménagements, ça ne se passe jamais bien. Installe-toi et repose-toi. Bises.

**Echoruby **: Je suppose qu'effectivement les WC ne sont pas le lieu idéal. Pas de quoi pour la petite note, c'est avec plaisir. Bisous.

**Lavande 1** : Ma foi, Bill a un comportement assez étrange, c'est vrai. Bises.

**Nfertiti** : Ne stresse pas, la suite est là. Bisous.

**Nasty Gogoune** : Une ola pour le grand gagnant ! Bravo ! C'est cool de me laisser une review, merci ! A plus. Bises.

**Alfa **: Merci ! Merci ! N'en jetez plus ! Je suis écarlate ! LOL. Je suis ravie que tu aimes mon travail de traduction. La suite est juste plus bas. Bisous.

**Minerve **: Ce chapitre répondra à ta question sur Bill. Bises.

**Emi2410 **: Merci ! La suite est juste plus bas. Bisous.

Chapitre 23. **Manuel amoureux**.

C'était une bonne chose que Madame Black soit encore endormie dans sa peinture. Harry ne croyait pas qu'il pouvait accepter ses commentaires malveillants cette nuit ; pas après ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Drago dans les toilettes de la boîte de nuit. Il rougit à cette pensée. C'était dur de croire qu'il avait perdu son self-control comme ça. C'était dur de croire qu'il avait gémi et tremblé dans les bras de Drago. Maintenant qu'ils étaient de retour à la maison et que leur passion s'était un peu apaisée, Harry avait des doutes sur tout ça.

« _C'est tellement typique de toi, Harry_ » pensa-t-il amèrement pour lui-même. « _Le classique Harry Potter est de retour, hein ? Tu vas vraiment rejeter tout le blâme sur Drago, espèce de bâtard ? Tu sais sacrément bien que cette fois, c'était de _ta_ faute. _»

Drago expérimentait quelque chose de similaire. Sa passion s'était refroidie quand il avait dit à Bill qu'il partait sans le regarder dans les yeux. Bill n'avait demandé aucune explication et ce manque de jalousie avait été un coup de couteau dans la fierté de Drago. Maintenant, il était confus et un peu fâché, se demandant si Bill trouverait du réconfort dans les bras de Fleur. Après tout, Bill avait vu Harry.

Et ensuite, il y avait Harry, le problème principal, le détonateur qui avait semé la pagaille dans sa vie. Il savait que Harry hésitait. Il pouvait voir la façon dont son langage corporel avait changé juste après être sorti des toilettes pour faire face à la réalité. Ça le rendait triste et conscient du fait que s'il voulait vraiment Harry, il devrait supporter non seulement ses changements d'humeur mais aussi son constant état de déni.

Mais Harry n'avait rien remarqué de tout ça. Il était trop occupé avec son propre trouble.

- Potter ?

Harry entendit Drago l'appeler par son nom et frissonna. Il n'avait jamais remarqué comme la voix de Drago était sexy. C'était comme une douce caresse sur sa peau. Harry se retourna en s'attendant à trouver son fameux rictus sur son visage mais tout ce qu'il y lut fut de la déception dans ses yeux bleu clair.

- Je vois, dit Drago avec un faible sourire, que tu as déjà changé d'avis. C'est bon. D'ailleurs, je m'y attendais.

Vraiment ? Harry ne savait pas qu'il était si prévisible. Mais n'était-ce pas cette même prévisibilité de sa personnalité qui l'avait exposé au danger ou autres, tellement de fois dans le passé ? Voldemort en avait fait une arme contre Harry. Ce n'était pas si difficile de prévoir ses actions. Et Drago, qui avait probablement diplômé ès Harry Potter, le connaissait aussi bien que Voldemort.

Harry voulait cesser d'être aussi prévisible. Il voulait quelques changements dans sa vie. Mais pour faire ça, il devait se montrer honnête avec Drago. Il voulait lui dire que même s'il pouvait supporter quelques baisers et attouchements, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait supporter une nuit de sexe sauvage avec un homme. Il était terrifié par ses propres émotions. Jusqu'à maintenant, aucune femme ne lui avait fait perdre sa maîtrise comme Drago l'avait fait. Mais c'était du sexe _gay_. Et de la façon dont Drago l'avait aguiché dans les toilettes, c'est _Harry_ quiserait en dessous. Il se sentait en conflit. Il voulait coucher avec Drago mais il était terrifié.

S'il se montrait honnête avec Drago sur ce problème, le blond rirait de lui et l'ambiance serait gâchée. Harry le détesterait à nouveau et les joutes verbales recommenceraient.

Mais s'il ne disait rien, il y avait une vague possibilité – une énorme en fait – qu'il flippe en cours de route. Et ensuite, soit Drago éclaterait de rire soit il serait fâché avec lui, ce qui ne ferait pas une si grande différence avec la première hypothèse. Il y avait une troisième option dans l'horrible scénario que l'esprit de Harry était en train de créer. Drago pourrait le _violer._ Il écarquilla les yeux à cette possibilité et fit une grimace. Même si ça devait arriver, il pourrait assez bien se défendre.

- POTTER ! s'exclama Drago, contrarié.

- Quoi ? demanda Harry, perturbé.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que toutes ces grimaces que tu fais ?

- Je ne fais pas de grimaces ! nia promptement Harry.

- Si, tu en fais.

Drago croisa les bras et soupira.

- Ecoute, pour ce qui s'est passé entre nous…Nous pourrions blâmer la pleine lune, d'accord ? Nous aurions pu être gagné par son influence. Je savais que c'était une très mauvaise idée, mais…Bien, peu importe. J'ai déjà quelqu'un et, en dépit de ce que tu penses, je n'ai pas l'habitude de tromper mes partenaires.

Harry enleva sa veste d'un geste colérique et la suspendit à l'un des crochets près de la porte d'entrée. Il n'aimait pas penser à Drago et à ses _partenaires_. Il ne voulait certainement pas parler de Bill, qui lui avait envoyé un regard meurtrier juste avant que Drago et lui ne quittent le _Scintillant_, mais qui n'avait _rien_ fait pour empêcher Drago de partir avec lui. Quelle sorte de petit ami Bill était-il ?

Il regarda Drago et lui dit :

- Est-ce que tu t'écoutes ? Tu parles de Bill comme s'il n'était qu'un de tes _nombreux partenaires_. Ou mieux encore, tu ne parles _pas _de lui. Il ne semble pas se soucier de toi, non ? Et toi…tu es si foutument froid à propos de Bill que ça me donne des frissons. Et tu si froid au lit, aussi ?

Drago serra les poings sur ses flancs.

- Premièrement, tu ne me parles pas comme si j'étais une pute. Toi, tu en es une !

Harry eut une expression outrée mais Drago continua avant que Harry ne puisse l'interrompre.

- Deuxièmement, je suis une bête de sexe, Potter ! Tu en as eu un avant-goût il n'y a pas si longtemps. Tu pourrais en découvrir bien plus, mais tu es trop lâche pour ne serait-ce qu'essayer !

Harry ouvrit et ferma sa bouche plusieurs fois avant de trouver une réplique décente.

- Je ne suis pas lâche ! C'est moi qui ai pris l'initiative de te suivre dans les toilettes ! Et je ne suis définitivement pas une pute !

- Oh, vraiment ? ricana Drago.

Harry voulait lui arracher sa baguette et lui jeter un sort.

- Et à propos de toutes ces filles que tu as amenées ici pour une baise rapide et sans précaution ? Je suis un sorcier mais je connais cette terrible maladie moldue ! Je peux risquer ma vie à coucher avec toi !

La figure de Harry était écarlate.

- C'est…c'est…tellement…Pour ton information, sache que c'est arrivé seulement quelques fois ! Et j'ai fait le test il n'y a pas si longtemps ! Je suis clean, d'accord ? J'utilise toujours des capotes.

- Comment tu peux le dire ? Tu es toujours trop bourré pour t'en souvenir ! l'accusa Drago. Et à propos de cette femme que tu as amenée la dernière fois ?

Le visage de Harry était si rouge qu'il pensait qu'il allait exploser.

- Je me rappelle en avoir utilisé avec elle.

- Conneries.

- Non ! Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me croies parce que je ne peux me souvenir de tout, cette nuit-là. Merde, je ne me souviens même pas de son nom ! Mais je me rappelle qu'elle n'a pas cessé de me harceler pour qu'on utilise ce foutu truc, et je me rappelle aussi qu'elle l'a mis sur moi, alors…

Harry fit une pause. Drago avait l'air sur le point de vomir.

- Je ne suis pas un Don Juan. Je ne suis pas taillé pour le job. Je peux compter sur mes doigts les filles avec qui j'ai couché. Tu sais que je déteste sortir. C'est juste que parfois, j'ai besoin de soulagement, ok ? Il n'y a que deux filles avec qui je n'ai pas pu tout me rappeler le matin suivant et c'est à cause d'elles que j'ai fait le test. Je suis clean. La fille que tu as vue avec moi était la seule exception. Depuis que j'ai cru que je pouvais être malade, j'ai arrêté d'amener des filles que je ne connaissais pas ici. Et j'ai seulement amené cette fille ici parce que je voulais te sortir de mon esprit.

Le souffle de Drago se bloqua dans sa gorge.

- Et les MC Sisters ? demanda-t-il tranquillement.

- Ce sont des copines.

Drago haussa un sourire sceptique et Harry soupira.

- J'ai couché avec les deux mais je n'avais pas bu quand je l'ai fait. Et nous sommes vraiment amis. J'aime parler avec elles…

- _Parler _? grogna Drago. Ouais, bien sûr.

- Mais oui. Elles sont très intelligentes.

- Oh, je t'en prie…

- Je te dis la vérité !

- Ouais, je vais te croire.

Drago marcha jusqu'à l'escalier mais s'arrêta sur la première marche comme s'il avait soudain réalisé quelque chose. Sans se retourner, il demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par amener cette femme ici juste pour me sortir de ta tête ?

Harry s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres.

- Exactement ce que ça veut dire.

Drago pivota et le regarda avec un rire moqueur.

- Oh, mais je ne sais pas ce tu veux dire.

Harry respira difficilement.

- Ne joue pas au con avec moi, Malefoy.

Drago hocha la tête et Harry eut envie de le frapper.

- Et à propos de ce que tu as dit hier ? Tu as dit que l'enfer gèlera quand que tu seras attiré par moi. Maintenant, tu es en train de me dire que l'enfer gèle depuis longtemps…Comme c'est intéressant.

Harry roula des yeux.

- Et alors si c'était le cas ?

- Tu me veux ou pas, Potter ? demanda Drago sans ménagement. Parce que tu n'es pas le seul à être fatigué de ce stupide jeu de déni.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne me dis pas la vérité ?

- Quelle vérité ?

Harry grommela, affligé.

- Pourquoi tu n'admets pas ce que _toi_ tu veux ?

- Pourquoi pas toi ? contre-attaqua Drago.

Harry était sur le point d'exploser. Pourquoi Drago était-il si têtu ?

- Je l'ai fait ! Je suis celui qui t'a suivi dans les toilettes, tu te rappelles ? Je suis celui qui t'a dit ce que je ressentais ! Mais tu n'as pas dit un mot !

Drago grogna, incrédule.

- Je me suis exécuté, non ?

- Putain, mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas simplement dit ?! hurla Harry avec impatience. C'est si dur d'admettre que tu veux le banal Harry Potter ? C'est si dur de dire que tu me veux même si tu penses que je suis si ordinaire ?

Drago le regarda avec surprise.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Tu n'aimes rien de moi.

Drago voulait lui dire qu'il aimait tout de lui. Et bien, tout excepté son caractère obtus. Drago réalisa soudain à quel point la situation était stupide. Ils voulaient la même chose mais aucun des deux ne voulaient l'admettre en premier. C'était si typique. Les lèvres de Drago se courbèrent en un sourire puis il éclata de rire.

- Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda Harry, fulminant.

- Nous sommes tellement ridicules, Potter. Nous ramenons tout à une stupide compétition.

Harry arqua un sourcil.

- La faute à qui ? C'est toi qui as commencé ça, tu te rappelles ? Tu ne peux même pas être ami avec moi sans que ça tourne à une foutue compétition pour savoir qui est meilleur que l'autre. Peut-être que si tu n'avais pas été si vaniteux et arrogant, j'aurai pris ta main la première fois que tu me l'as offerte.

Drago fit une grimace.

- Je ne veux pas parler du passé, ok ? C'est enterré pour toujours.

- Ce n'est pas enterré. Ça sera toujours entre nous, répliqua Harry.

- Ok, Potter !

Drago commençait à se sentir agité. Son passé était un point sensible et il ne voulait pas en discuter, ni avec Harry ni avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Tu veux la vérité ? Je vais te dire la vérité. J'ai toujours pris du plaisir à être en compétition avec toi dans le passé, plus parce que c'était la seule façon d'être proche de toi. Tu ne tenais compte de ma présence que quand j'étais un petit con. Je pensais que c'était mieux d'être méprisé par toi que totalement ignoré.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux à cette soudaine révélation. Drago baissa les siens un moment puis il releva le menton et déclara :

- Je te veux. Je t'ai voulu dès la première fois que j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi. Bien sûr, à l'époque, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que signifiait ressentir du désir mais maintenant, je sais. Alors, qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ? le défia Drago.

Harry était abasourdi. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Il était stupéfait de savoir que Drago le voulait depuis Poudlard. Il avait vraiment pensé que leur attraction était quelque chose de nouveau entre eux. Est-ce que Drago disait la vérité ? Ou peut-être jouait-il seulement avec lui, lui disant ce qu'il voulait entendre. Harry fronça les sourcils. N'était-ce pas déjà trop choquant de savoir que Drago le désirait maintenant ? La tête de Harry lui tournait. Il ne savait plus que penser.

- Je suis terrifié, dit Harry sans tenir sa langue.

Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il voulait dire mais maintenant que c'était sorti, il devrait lui dire la vérité et à quel point il était vraiment pathétique. Après tout, Drago avait été honnête avec lui et ses sentiments.

- Tu as peur de quoi ? demanda Drago avec curiosité.

Cette réplique était la dernière chose qu'il s'attendait à entendre de la part de Harry. Harry Potter était fier et brave. Il n'était pas sensé craindre quoi que se soit.

Harry humecta ses lèvres nerveusement, mais ses yeux ne quittèrent pas Drago lorsqu'il répondit :

- Je n'ai jamais fait ça auparavant. Avec un homme, je veux dire. D'une certaine façon, ça va être ma première fois.

Il sentit ses joues devenir brûlantes et il savait qu'il rougissait.

- Tu n'as pas eu peur la première fois ? Et je t'interdis de rire ! le menaça Harry quand il surprit Drago qui essayait de cacher un sourire.

La confession de Harry le prit par surprise. Il passa d'un choc total à une joie exaltante en quelques secondes. Le sauveur du monde avait peur de…_lui_. Harry le regarda avec méfiance lorsque Drago se battait pour étouffer ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Il se sentait super bien mais il ne pouvait laisser Harry savoir ça. Leur relation précaire s'écroulerait pour de bon si Drago se moquait de la vulnérabilité de Harry de quelque manière que se soit.

Mais un sourire s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher. C'était un doux sourire cependant, sans trace de moquerie. Cette nouvelle facette de Harry était si craquante qu'elle lui donnait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et le câliner.

- Même si je n'étais pas effrayé ma première fois, je comprends, dit Drago finalement.

Harry plissa son front.

- Je ne te crois pas. Tout ça c'est de la frime.

- Non ! démentit Drago avec un sourire entendu. Je n'étais pas effrayé. J'étais juste…un peu anxieux et…définitivement excité.

Harry secoua la tête, incrédule. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait ce genre de conversation avec Drago, parmi toutes les autres personnes. Harry n'avait jamais parlé de sexe si ouvertement ave personne, pas même avec Ron. La soirée était devenue surréaliste. Il sourit involontairement.

- Typique, dit-il. Je parie que tu as craqué pour le type juste parce qu'il était mignon.

Drago haussa simplement les épaules.

- Il était magnifique, pas seulement mignon. Et, en outre, c'était la période où tout ce qui importe, ce sont les apparences, dit-il presque sur la défensive. On ne tombe pas vraiment amoureux avec le cerveau…Je sais qu'on ne peut pas.

- Je n'ai jamais été comme ça. Je me soucie des qualités intérieures.

Drago grogna.

- Ouais, bien sûr. Tu es tombée amoureux de _Cho Chang_ ! Elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un joli minois. Elle n'avait aucune qualité intérieure du tout, Potter ! Elle était aussi superficielle que moi.

Ce fut au tour de Harry de hausser les épaules. Drago avait raison mais il ne voulait pas qu'il sache à quel point.

- Et elle n'était même pas jolie, si tu me le demandes, continua Drago avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui trouvais. Tu m'as traité de futile mais cette fille-là avait de sérieux problèmes.

Harry était d'accord avec lui. Cho l'avait presque été traumatisé à vie. Après elle, il avait cru à jamais que les femmes pouvaient se monter si terrifiantes et compliquées.

- C'était comment ta première fois ? demanda Drago.

- Bien.

Rien de spectaculaire. Il espérait que Ginny lui pardonnerait d'avoir pensé ça. Mais Ginny avait dû penser la même chose à propos de lui. Quand Harry avait rompu avec elle, elle n'avait pas fait beaucoup d'efforts pour lui faire changer d'avis.

- Et la tienne ?

Drago sourit malicieusement et Harry sentit un pincement dans son cœur.

- C'était super, répondit-il rêveusement, ce qui donna à Harry l'envie de découvrir qui c'était, le rechercher et le tuer. Il était très bon à…

Harry mit ses mains sur ses oreilles et dit :

- Je ne veux pas le savoir.

Drago sourit mais ensuite redevint très sérieux.

- Harry…

Harry ôta ses mains de ses oreilles, stupéfié par le son sexy de la voix de Drago l'appelant par son prénom.

- Je serais gentil. Je veux dire, si tu veux encore…tu sais…Je promets que je ne te blesserai pas.

Harry sentit son corps trembler. Il ferma les yeux un instant, soupesant les options. Il commença à se rappeler comme Drago avait pu le faire se sentir bien avant, et comme son corps hurlait pour avoir davantage. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Drago. Le blond avait beaucoup changé ces dernières année. Harry n'aurait jamais eu confiance en l'ancien Drago mais il voulait croire en celui-ci. Avec un profond soupir, Harry demanda :

- Ta chambre ou la mienne ?

**Petite note (bis)** : Voilà, les plus attentifs(ves) auront remarqué que je n'avais pas mis d'avertissement « culinaire » ni de rating particulier et pour cause…Je crois que Blanche a écrit ce chapitre juste pour nous énerver, non ? LOL

Bref, comme je suis brave et que c'est presque **Noël**, je vous offrirai un **citron** bien frappé le **25 décembre** au lieu du lundi ou mardi suivant. **Le chapitre 24 en cadeau !!** LOL. Heu…Pour celui-ci, prévoyez un bavoir pour protéger le clavier et…une douche.

**A samedi !**

Ça vous a plu, alors faites-moi part de vos remarques.

Bisous.

Falyla


	24. chapitre 24

**Auteure**: Blanche Malfoy

**Titre**: Love me, Love me not.

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Rating**: R

**Paring**: Draco/Harry Draco/Bill

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations** **homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR. L'histoire appartient à Blanche Malfoy, quant à moi, je revendique la traduction.

Note de la traductrice : Chose promise, chose due. Je suis à la bourre, je devrai déjà être partie pour ce soir et je ne suis même pas prête. Donc, pardonnez-moi, pas de réponses aux reviews, aujourd'hui. Gros bisous et Joyeux Noël !!!

Ce chapitre est classé NC-17, vous êtes prévenus !

Chapitre 24. **La danse de l'amour.**

Harry entra dans sa chambre tandis que Drago allait dans la sienne un moment. Harry s'imagina que ça lui donnerait du temps ou peut-être que ça donnait à Drago le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. Harry ne savait pas si c'était une si bonne idée mais il s'assit sur son lit et attendit. Il commença à mordiller ses ongles mais ensuite il réalisa qu'il se comportait stupidement, il croisa ses doigts comme s'il était en train de prier. Et d'une certaine façon, c'était ce qu'il faisait. Il voulait que cette nuit soit parfaite. Il ne voulait pas que ses craintes se mettent sur le chemin de ce qu'il voulait faire. Il était déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout et ne voulait pas reculer en cours de route. Pourquoi est-ce que Drago mettait si longtemps ? Depuis qu'il l'avait entendu se déplacer dans le couloir, Harry était sur des charbons ardents.

Son corps trembla quand il entra enfin. Il se mordit durement la lèvre inférieure, son cœur battait comme un fou à ses oreilles. Il observa silencieusement Drago placer sa baguette et une petite boîte violette sur la table de chevet. Harry déglutit comme il reconnaissait la fameuse boîte de préservatifs sorciers, de celles qui procurent un plaisir supplémentaire aux deux partenaires.

A chaque pas que Drago faisait pour venir jusqu'à lui, Harry réprimait son envie de fuir. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il avait construit trop de défenses depuis six ans. Elles étaient dures à briser. Drago le remarqua et il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du lit et soupira.

- Nous n'avons pas à faire ça ce soir. Nous pouvons avancer plus lentement. Nous pouvons juste…

Harry se leva et secoua la tête.

- Non. Faisons-le.

Drago fit une grimace.

- Si tu continues à me regarder comme si tu allais me jeter le Doloris, Potter, alors, nous n'allons _rien_ faire du tout.

Harry pensa à répliquer mais il savait que ça entraînerait un autre argument et il ne voulait pas perdre de temps à parler. Il en avait marre de tout ça.

Mais l'intérêt de Drago pour lui était une délicieuse surprise. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le blond put être si attentionné et gentil. Il avait toujours pensé de Drago qu'il était du genre à prendre ce qu'il voulait sans demander. Il n'était pas le même morveux qu'il avait rencontré à Poudlard, cependant. C'était un homme dont il pourrait tomber amoureux. Peut-être que Drago prétendait seulement être un bon type mais Harry ne voulait pas analyser la situation plus longtemps. Il était fatigué de réfléchir au moindre petit détail de son étrange relation avec Drago.

Il était prêt pour un peu d'action, qu'importe qu'il soit tremblant. Son corps suppliait pour qu'on s'occupe de lui, exigeant plus que ce que Drago lui avait offert dans les toilettes de la boîte de nuit. Ses peurs devraient être remises à plus tard. Il ferait de son mieux. Après tout, il était fatigué d'être le si prévisible Harry Potter. Il voulait être osé sexuellement. Il voulait essayer de nouvelles choses. Par l'enfer, il voulait vraiment Drago.

Sans plus tergiverser, Harry combla la distance entre eux et captura les lèvres de Draco avec les siennes. Le blond en fut si surpris qu'il ne réagit d'abord pas. Mais quand il le fit, Harry fondit dans ses bras. Harry ne pouvait croire qu'un baiser pouvait être si puissant. Le baiser de Drago le mit à genoux. La langue brûlante et habile qui envahissait sa bouche lui faisait voir des étoiles derrière ses yeux clos. Il fit aussi s'écrouler les murs de défenses autour de son cœur un à un.

Il sentit un fourmillement courir à travers son corps et le brûler. Une fois de plus, il réalisa que jamais un baiser n'avait eu autant d'effets sur lui. Les lèvres de Drago avaient un goût divin, comme de la mousse de fraises et de la crème fraîche. Harry soupira de plaisir, plongeant ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux du blond. Il se sentait comme s'il ne pouvait jamais se rassasier de ce baiser.

Harry cria presque de frustration quand les lèvres de Drago l'abandonnèrent. Sa déception fut bientôt oubliée quand Drago plaça des baisers brûlants le long de son cou pour ensuite le sucer sensuellement. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière avec un gémissement étranglé. Drago commença à le déshabiller lentement, en lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'il pouvait changer d'avis s'il le voulait et tout interrompre. Mais Harry savait qu'il était trop tard pour arrêter maintenant.

Il regarda, étourdi, sa chemise rouge tomber par terre, suivie de son jean et de ses sous-vêtements. Et il était là, à moitié dur et complètement nu en face de Drago Malefoy – son ennemi d'autrefois ! – pas juste nu au sens littéral mais au sens métaphorique aussi. Il était en train de permettre à Drago de voir tout de lui, de le dépouiller de tous ses préjudices et de ses craintes, de le battre à plates coutures.

Il voulut dire à Drago que c'était son tour de se dévêtir mais sa voix était prise dans sa gorge. Rassemblant tout le courage qu'il avait, Harry déboutonna sa chemise de ses mains tremblantes. Il avait l'impression de déballer un délicieux et très précieux cadeau, quelque chose à chérir et à savourer avec langueur. Il jeta la chemise au loin et prit le temps d'admirer la magnifique poitrine de Draco. Il effleura la flèche blonde qui l'avait tellement fasciné la nuit où il avait prit soin de sa coupure à l'arcade. Ses mains touchèrent le fin duvet blond avec hésitation et il sentit Drago contracter son abdomen.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua comme _Drago_ tremblait. Bien qu'il ait été un morveux gâté et suffisant par le passé, il était maintenant aussi nerveux que lui. Ce constat amusa Harry. Cela voulait dire que Drago était humain après tout. Se sentant plus enhardi, Harry laissa ses doigts se promener sur le torse de Drago, le touchant de tout soûl. Il en était fasciné. C'était la première fois qu'il caressait un homme aussi intimement, et il adorait ça. La peau de Drago était si douce, si lisse. Harry avait envie de le goûter partout.

Sa main s'arrêta sur le cœur de Drago. Il battait aussi fort que le sien. Avec le majeur et l'index, il frotta le mamelon rose, le faisant sauter. Il s'humecta les lèvres, la langue désespérée de le goûter. Il entendit un doux gloussement et leva les yeux, agacé de cette interruption, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait de faux.

- Quoi ? s'enquit Harry. Tu n'aimes pas ça ?

Drago sourit.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste…Toi ! Je…Tu es si…

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Je suis si…quoi ?

- Magnifique, chuchota Drago, ajoutant le mot _innocent_ en pensées.

Il était au paradis. Il adorait regarder l'expression troublée de Harry. Il était enchanté par sa soudaine témérité à le déshabiller et à le toucher si librement. C'était un doux délice que de voir Harry le caresser comme s'il était en verre mais aussi une douce folie. C'était dur de garder sa maîtrise quand ces mains-là l'effleuraient avec une telle tendresse et une telle innocence. Il voulait attraper Harry par les cheveux, l'embrasser et ensuite le jeter sur le lit mais il ne pouvait pas. Il devait laisser Harry suivre son rythme, au moins leur première fois. Drago ne voulait pas le faire fuir.

C'était pourquoi Drago tremblait tellement et que son cœur battait si vite. Il exhala un profond soupir comme Harry focalisait son attention sur l'autre mamelon.

- Tu es en train de me faire mourir, murmura Drago, en gémissant doucement tandis que les lèvres et les dents de Harry se refermaient sur son téton droit.

Harry ne l'entendit pas. Il était trop occupé à lécher et embrasser la poitrine nue de Drago, la goûtant avec ses lèvres, sa langue et ses dents. Il s'agenouilla en face de lui et déboutonna son pantalon. Ensuite il descendit la fermeture à glissière et leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Draco.

Drago suspendit son souffle d'anticipation comme il attendait le prochain mouvement de Harry. Il avait encore peur que le brun ne flippe mais pour l'instant, Harry n'avait rien fait d'autre que le surprendre. Il avait délibérément laissé Harry mener la danse parce qu'il voulait prévenir toute fuite de sa part et le résultat dépassait de loin ses attentes. Mais tout laisser faire à Harry était devenu plus dur qu'il ne s'y attendait. La curiosité et l'innocence de Harry étaient trop tentantes. Drago se sentait comme s'il allait exploser à tout moment.

Le pantalon de Drago glissa et Harry l'enleva. Ses sous-vêtements suivirent. Harry déglutit lorsqu'il vit à quel point Drago était déjà excité. Harry avait cru qu'il se sentirait dégoûté d'être dans cette position, avec son visage et sa bouche si près du membre érigé de Drago. Le sexe avec d'autres hommes ne l'avait jamais attiré, peu importe le nombre de fois où Fred l'avait incité à essayer, Harry avait toujours refusé.

Mais le sexe avec Drago avait tout à coup l'air fascinant. Harry ne pouvait simplement plus se contrôler. C'était comme s'il se noyait dans sa magie et le seul moyen de défaire l'incantation était de s'y adonner.

D'une main, il entoura le sexe de Drago et le caressa, une, deux, trois fois. Le souffle de blond se transforma en courts halètements. Harry utilisa son pouce pour caresser l'extrémité de sa verge. Drago gémit et plongea ses mains dans les cheveux noirs ébouriffés. La langue rouge en goûta le bout et ensuite le prit tout entier. Drago ferma les yeux d'extase, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Bien que Harry n'ait jamais fait ça à quiconque, son inexpérience et sa maladresse n'amusaient pas seulement Drago, ils ne l'excitaient que davantage. Mais quand Harry en vomit presque, Drago l'interrompit et essaya de lui montrer le bon mouvement.

- Prends-la juste doucement, Harry. Il n'y a pas d'urgence, chuchota Draco. Et fais gaffe à tes dents.

Harry fit une grimace.

- Je le sais _très_ bien…

Drago haussa un sourcil, amusé.

- D'accord. Simplement, je ne veux pas que ma queue soit arrachée d'un coup de dents, dit Drago en plaisantant.

- Ce serait moins que tu ne mérites, répliqua Harry sur le même ton de plaisanterie.

Harry secoua la tête de manière séduisante mais aussi un peu timidement. Cette dualité coupa le souffle de Drago.

- Mais j'aime t'entendre me guider. C'est très…érotique.

Drago sourit paresseusement.

- Vraiment ?

Son ton de voix sonnait comme du velours. Harry sentit des frissons dans le bas de son dos.

- Lèche-la simplement de bas en haut, murmura Drago.

Harry lécha la pleine longueur de Drago en l'humidifiant.

- Oui…continue comme ça…gémit Drago, ravi.

- Et ensuite ? demanda Harry, provoquant.

- Lèche l'extrémité et fait tourner ta langue autour…oui…oui…oui !

La voix de Drago mourut dans un gémissement étranglé quand la langue de Harry fit le tour de son sexe tendu et joua avec.

- Putain…suce-la…

Ce que Harry fit, en essayant, cette fois, de ne pas se provoquer de haut-le-cœur. Il engloutit doucement le membre durci de Drago, le caressant avec sa langue et ses mains. Le propre sexe de Harry se contracta, exigeant qu'on s'occupe de lui. Le goût et l'odeur du pré-sperme ensorcelaient ses sens.

Drago sentit ses jambes devenir faibles et demanda à Harry d'arrêter parce qu'il était sur le point de jouir. Cependant, Harry n'arrêta pas. Il continua à lécher, goûter, sucer et taquiner Drago, ses yeux verts perdus, étourdis, toute son attention était fixée sur ce qu'il faisait.

- Je t'en prie, Harry…arrête…Je pense que je suis plus que prêt maintenant…

Harry le lécha une fois de plus. Les genoux de Drago lâchèrent et Harry l'attrapa avant qu'il ne tombe.

Harry embrassa Drago sur les lèvres et dit :

- Allons au lit.

Ils se couchèrent et Harry amena Drago sur lui. Le gémissement qu'il laissa échapper le surprit alors que les lèvres de Drago travaillaient sur son corps. Harry était en feu. Il voulait quelque chose de plus, quelque chose pour le remplir, mais il ne savait pas comment exprimer son besoin. Drago plaça un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

Le bout des doigts de Drago caressèrent tendrement les joues de Harry et ensuite glissèrent plus bas. Ils jouèrent avec ses mamelons et continuèrent leur voyage vers le sud, se refermèrent sur la virilité de Harry et la caressèrent plusieurs fois. La chaleur de sa langue entoura son membre, le faisant se contracter. Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière et il donna un coup de hanche. Un doigt titilla l'étroitesse de Harry. Il sentit le même choc que la première fois que Drago l'avait fait.

- Harry ?

- Quoi ?

Drago posa sa main sur le ventre plat de Harry et resta là.

- Je peux te donner du plaisir sans…tu sais. Nous n'avons pas à aller jusqu'au bout aujourd'hui si tu ne veux pas…

Harry prit une grande inspiration.

- Je le veux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ? Je peux faire les deux.

Harry haussa un sourcil, confus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Drago rougit légèrement.

- Je peux être dessus ou dessous.

- Oh.

Cette fois, ce fut Harry qui rougit. Ils avaient atteint un point intéressant. Harry voulait prendre Drago mais il voulait aussi être pris. Il voulait savoir ce que cela ferait d'avoir Drago en lui. Il déglutit et chuchota timidement.

- Je te veux…en moi. Simplement…sois doux.

Harry se sentit très stupide de dire ça mais il oublia tout quand les lèvres de Drago rencontrèrent les siennes dans un époustouflant baiser, lui ôtant ce qui lui restait de lucidité. Il n'y avait plus de retour possible maintenant. Qu'importe qu'il soit effrayé, son besoin de sentir plus de Drago était plus fort.

- Je te veux. Je t'en prie…

Il regarda Drago attraper la boîte de préservatifs et l'ouvrir pour en prendre un. Ses yeux suivirent chaque mouvement de Drago comme il le glissait sur sa verge et murmurait un sortilège de lubrification avec sa baguette, d'abord sur son membre ensuite sur l'orifice de Harry. Harry frémit quand le gel lubrifiant toucha sa peau puis ferma fortement les yeux quand il sentit le doigt du blond s'enfoncer dans son orifice, l'étirant doucement puis le pénétrer. Lorsque trois doigts se joignirent à la scène pour le cisailler, Harry sentit un pincement lui traverser le corps. Il grogna et ses doigts agrippèrent les draps. Mais la douleur n'était rien comparée à celle qu'il ressentit quand Drago le pénétra. Drago bougeait lentement, essayant d'habituer son corps à cette invasion, mais ça n'empêcha pas les larmes de s'échapper du coin des yeux de Harry. Harry avait le souffle court mais il ne lui demanda pas de se retirer. Il plaça simplement ses mains sur les hanches de Drago et arrêta son mouvement jusqu'à ce que la douleur cesse un peu et un nouveau sentiment l'enveloppa.

- Harry…Je suis désolé…ça va ? chuchota Drago à son oreille.

Harry regarda Drago et acquiesça. En fait, il se sentait différent maintenant. Il dit à Drago de bouger à nouveau et cria quand une vague de plaisir le submergea. Drago s'enfonça en lui doucement au début puis plus rapidement. Bien que la douleur ne l'abandonnât pas entièrement, le plaisir de Harry le surpassait. Une soudaine chaleur l'envahit comme Drago plongeait pleinement en lui, frappant sa prostate, encore et encore. Une extraordinaire sensation le brûla de l'intérieur, le rendant haletant et suppliant bruyamment Drago. Il se sentait fiévreux et en sueur. Drago l'embrassa avec ferveur et Harry se sentit si étourdi qu'il pensait qu'il allait s'évanouir. Il sourit et laissa son âme flotter dans des cieux plus élevés. Il était au paradis et il ne voulait pas en descendre de si tôt.

Drago commença à le pilonner plus fort et plus dur jusqu'à ce que Harry sente son corps de convulser en douce extase. Il jouit, les yeux mi-clos, les dents plantées dans sa lèvre inférieure. Drago le suivit quelques secondes plus tard en gémissant son nom à son oreille.

Plus tard, Drago nettoya leur semence d'un petit coup de baguette et s'étendit à ses côtés, effrayé d'être repoussé. Mais il fut surpris – et transporté – de sentir les bras de Harry l'enlacer. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre et Drago put sentit leur cœur battre à l'unisson. Un sentiment de paix comme Drago n'en avait jamais senti auparavant déferla sur lui.

Et ensuite Drago sut, avec une merveilleuse mais terrifiante certitude que ça y était. Son âme appartenait maintenant officiellement à Harry J. Potter.

§§§§§

Bill se réveilla avec un terrible mal de crâne, le premier depuis des années. Il se demanda pourquoi il avait la migraine. La dernière fois qu'il avait été bourré, ça avait été trois ans auparavant, à l'une des fêtes de ses frères. Motif : un mignon et adorable blondinet qui lui avait ensorcelé les sens et qui n'était pas seulement trop jeune pour lui mais qui s'avérait être aussi le cousin de Fleur, sa petite amie de l'époque.

Il se gratta la tête comme les souvenirs de la nuit précédente lui revenaient. Une fois encore, il avait trop bu à cause d'un blond. De deux, en fait, parce que le même blondinet craquant, qui l'avait tenté trois ans plus tôt, était aussi dans la même boîte de nuit, le soir précédent.

Il se rappela la douleur qu'il avait ressentie quand il avait vu Drago et Harry partir ensemble. Non seulement Bill avait été confronté à son ancien béguin mais il avait été témoin du départ de son petit ami avec un autre homme. Et il n'avait rien fait pour l'empêcher. Il avait simplement laissé Drago partir avec Harry sans dire un mot. Bill supposait qu'il était trop vieux pour faire une scène de jalousie en public. Il avait vu ses frères perdre leur sang-froid de nombreuses fois pour ça, et il ne voulait pas juste être un autre Weasley au tempérament bouillant. En outre, même si une part de lui voulait se battre pour Drago comme un lion, l'autre part savait que ce serait un combat injuste puisque son opposant était Harry Potter.

Bill savait que Drago était follement amoureux de Harry depuis le début, mais il avait néanmoins commencé une relation avec Drago parce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru que Harry lui rendrait ses sentiments. Bill avait aussi pensé que son amour serait suffisant.

Maintenant il savait qu'il s'était vraiment trompé. Mais il était trop tard. Il avait pris sa chance et il devrait se préparer à faire face aux conséquences. Il ne pouvait pas agir comme s'il possédait Drago. Drago était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait avec qui il voulait. Et si Drago appartenait vraiment à Bill, alors il lui reviendrait.

Il soupira. Il était amoureux de Drago mais après avoir revu Jacques la nuit d'avant, son cœur était partagé. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis trois ans. Le garçon de seize ans avait beaucoup grandi depuis. Maintenant Jacques en avait dix-neuf. Ses cheveux blond argenté était presque blanc et ses épaules s'étaient élargies. Son corps svelte était plus tentant que jamais. Ses yeux bleus avaient une étincelle malicieuse et son attitude effrontée avaient éveillé le côté primitif de Bill. C'est ensuite que Bill réalisa à quel point Drago lui rappelait Jacques. Ils étaient tous deux vaniteux et diaboliquement attirants. Mais toute cette confiance en soi était juste une manière de cacher leur vraie vulnérabilité et leur besoin d'amour.

Bill avait été si choqué de ce constat soudain qu'il s'était versé un verre après l'autre. Avait-il été attiré par Drago parce qu'il ressemblait à Jacques ? Peut-être que c'était la vérité au commencement de sa relation avec Drago. Il avait été attiré par leurs similitudes. Mais ce n'était plus ce qu'il ressentait. Il était vraiment amoureux de Drago.

Et il aimait encore Jacques.

Il se sentait perdu. Il se demanda si Drago ressentait la même chose pour lui et Harry. Peut-être que c'était ce que Fred voulait qu'ils voient en jouant l'entremetteur de leur dangereux jeu. Fred voulait les confronter à leurs sentiments, leurs vrais désirs.

Bill avait menti à Drago quand il lui avait dit qu'il était le premier homme qui l'avait réellement tenté. Quel avenir Bill pouvait-il avoir avec Drago si la seule raison pour laquelle il était tombé amoureux de lui était sa ressemblance avec Jacques ?

Une douce main lui toucha l'estomac et Bill sursauta. Il regarda à côté de lui et son cœur en sortit presque de sa bouche. Il avait ramené quelqu'un à la maison avec lui. Ce quelqu'un dormait paisiblement juste à quelques centimètres de lui, dans une glorieuse nudité. Les yeux de Bill admirèrent la silhouette svelte, se demandant comment il avait pu ne pas remarquer qu'il n'était pas seul dans son lit. Son cœur manqua un battement comme la personne s'étira paresseusement et cligna des paupières. De chaleureux yeux bleus le regardèrent puis s'écarquillèrent. Le blond se redressa et regarda autour de lui avec confusion. Bill sourit d'un air suffisant. Manifestement, il n'avait pas été le seul à trop boire le soir d'avant.

- Bill…

Le blond humecta ses lèvres et déglutit.

- S'il te plait, ne me déteste pas. Je t'en prie, ne me jette pas dehors comme la dernière fois.

Ces mots étaient les derniers que Bill s'attendait à entendre.

- Jacques…, murmura-t-il, ne sachant que dire.

- Pouvons-nous parler avant que tu décide d'être noble et de me dire que c'est mal et que je suis trop jeune pour toi ? dit Jacques, cette fois. Je ne suis plus si jeune. J'ai dix-neuf ans. Et cette fois, je ne laisserai pas mes parents interférer dans ma vie. Je ne me soucie pas non plus de Fleur. Je suis revenu pour toi et cette fois, je resterai et je me battrai.

Ça vous a plu, alors faites-moi part de vos remarques.

Bisous.

Falyla


	25. chapitre 25

**Auteure**: Blanche Malfoy

**Titre**: Love me, Love me not.

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Rating**: R

**Paring**: Draco/Harry Draco/Bill

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations** **homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR. L'histoire appartient à Blanche Malfoy, quant à moi, je revendique la traduction.

**Onarluca** : La suite est là. Bisous.

**Nfertiti******: Pas de Bill dans ce chapitre. Il faudra attendre pour savoir ce qu'il en est exactement. Bises.

**Fleur Fanée** : Tant mieux si ça t'a plu. Il y a 30 chapitres actuellement en v.o. Blanche en avait annoncé environ 40. Bisous.

**Shetane******: Si c'était si simple… Mais pour l'instant, la suite… Bises.

**Echoruby******: Contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre. Oui, j'ai pris sur mon temps mais si je peux, je le fais, y a pas de contrainte. Bisous.

**Farahon** : Effectivement, moi aussi j'ai été surprise de ce coup de théâtre mais Blanche aime beaucoup ce genre de choses. LOL. Bises.

**Vici**** Black** : Ben, le problème, c'est que tout le monde se pose beaucoup trop de questions, Bill y compris. Le bonheur est une chose, la fierté en est une autre…Mais c'est pour plus tard…Bisous.

**Momo 13** : La suite est là et merci pour le petit chat, il est mignon. D'ailleurs, mon chat à moi s'appelle Quidditch. Bises.

**Minerve** : Je ne suis pas certaine que Jacques fasse avancer les choses mais c'est pour plus tard. Bisous.

**Namasta******: Tu as assez bien résumé la suite de la fic. Mais, dans l'immédiat, retrouvons Harry et Drago. Bises.

**Crackos******: J'ai décidé de suivre ton conseil, j'ai mis un résumé à la fic. D'ailleurs, je crois que Blanche Malfoy en avait mis un, je ne sais plus. Promis, dorénavant, s'il existe, je le traduirai aussi. Merci de trouver que je traduis bien, c'est gentil. Et je suis ravie de te compter parmi les nouvelles lectrices de cette petite merveille. Bisous.

**Clothô** : Moi aussi, quand j'ai lu la version V.O, j'avais d'abord pensé à Fleur mais bon… Oui, oui, tu as raison pour « son âme » mais pourtant, les choses ne sont pas si simples…Bises.

**Princesse Magique** : Salut la nouvelle ! Ravie que tu aimes cette histoire et ma traduction. 30 chapitres en v.o. pour l'instant mais l'auteure en a prévu environ 40. Bisous.

**Lavande1 **: Merci de trouver que j'ai bien dosé le vocabulaire. Il est vrai que je prends parfois quelques libertés dans la traduction mais j'essaie d'équilibrer le texte au mieux. La suite est juste en dessous. Bises.

**Vert Emeraude** : Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas l'auteure de cette fic, mais seulement la traductrice. Ce qui signifie que je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur l'intrigue ni sur le comportement des personnages. Mais je suis néanmoins ravie que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent. La suite est là. Bisous.

**Alfa :** Merci ! Voici la suite ! Bises.

**Anagrammes **: Merci, c'est très gentil ! Bisous.

**Mifibou** : C'est vrai que cette une magnifique histoire mais je n'en suis pas l'auteure, uniquement la traductrice. Mais je suis ravie de te faire profiter de mon travail. Bises.

**Clochette** : Mais c'est pas grave ! C'est moi m'excuse de parfois oublier de te rajouter au chapitre suivant parce que j'ai déjà bouclé les RAR quand ta review arrive. Contente que tu aimes toujours cette fic. Bisous.

**Eowyn**** Malefoy** : C'est rien ! Effectivement, c'était le chapitre culinaire…LOL. Bises.

**Vif d'Or** : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite ! Bisous.

Chapitre 25. **Conversation sur l'oreiller.**

Il y eu un moment délicat quand Drago se réveilla un peu avant six heures du matin – n'ayant dormi qu'une heure cette nuit-là – et surprit Harry lui le regardait. Alors que Drago rougissait sous le regard intense, Harry ne paraissait pas du tout embarrassé. Il semblait que Harry avait perdu la plupart de ses inhibitions après la première fois qu'il eut franchi le pas. Drago était encore stupéfait du nombre de préservatifs qu'ils avaient utilisés. Une fois que Harry eut remisé ses craintes, il était devenu une vraie bête de sexe, toujours plus exigeant. Ils avaient fait l'amour jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

C'était comme une douce accoutumance. Ils ne pouvaient simplement pas se rassasier l'un de l'autre. Même après avoir atteint l'orgasme, ils avaient encore ressenti le besoin de se toucher mutuellement, de s'embrasser et de se câliner. Et maintenant, Drago avait l'air usé. Il avait envie de dormir toute la journée. Il était content que ce soit dimanche et qu'il n'ait pas à aller travailler.

Drago admettait qu'il était très effrayé par leur matinée d'après. Il craignait que Harry regrette tout et retrouve son comportement de bâtard. Le visage impassible de Harry ne l'aidait pas. Autant que Drago puisse le dire, Harry pouvait aussi bien réfléchir à la façon de le rejeter ou alors à le baiser de manière insensée. Les yeux de Harry le rendaient nerveux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? demanda enfin Drago.

Harry haussa simplement les épaules. Il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le dévisager et bavait littéralement devant sa perfection. Ce serait trop gênant.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de te regarder ? s'enquit Harry, en plaisantant.

Drago en soupira presque de soulagement. Harry n'était pas en colère contre lui. C'était un très bon signe. Drago réprima un sourire, essayant de rester aussi impassible que possible quand il dit :

- Tu dois payer une taxe pour m'admirer. Et je me dois de te prévenir que je suis très cher.

Harry haussa un sourcil, amusé.

- J'ai toujours su que tu étais un gigolo.

- Eh ! se plaignit Drago en faisant une grimace.

Harry toucha le visage de Drago du bout des doigts, caressant ses joues, son nez, ses lèvres et son menton.

- Si tu continues à me toucher comme ça, dit Drago en ronronnant sous l'attouchement de Harry. Tu devras payer.

- Combien ? demanda Harry, ses yeux verts assombris par le désir.

Drago se mordit la lèvre inférieure pensivement.

- Laisse-moi réfléchir…

- Et voilà, je suis en train de penser que tu as déjà une liste de prix quelque part…plaisanta Harry puis il gloussa comme Draco le pinçait.

- Ne me provoque pas, Potter. Je pourrai augmenter mes prix de telle façon que tu n'auras même plus les moyens de m'acheter.

- Dis ton prix. Je suis très riche, Malefoy. Je peux me permettre de t'acheter.

Drago appuya son coude sur le lit et dit :

- Mon prix ne se mesure pas en argent. Il dépendra de ton baiser. Si ton baiser me plait, alors tu peux m'avoir.

- Alors, c'est du gâteau.

Harry mit un bras autour du cou de Drago et amena son visage vers lui pour l'embrasser. Drago fondit dans ses bras.

- Tu vois ? Je t'ai dit que ce serait facile.

- Stupide bâtard, murmura tendrement Drago.

Il embrassa Harry sur les lèvres une fois de plus puis posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Son bonheur l'emplissait tellement qu'il pensait qu'il allait exploser en petits gloussements comme une écolière. Qui aurait pensé qu'après tant de combats et de luttes, il se câlinerait avec Harry au lit ? Et le meilleur de tout, Harry ne se battait pas avec lui mais le taquinait.

Drago voulait rester dans les bras de Harry pour toujours. Il avait l'impression d'y être à sa place.

- Malheureusement pour toi, Potter, la boutique est fermée pour l'instant, dit Drago, donnant à Harry une idée contraire comme le bout de ses doigts dessinait de petits cercles sur le ventre du brun. Quelqu'un m'a épuisé la nuit dernière. Je ne crois pas être capable de faire quoi que se soit maintenant. Mon corps me fait mal à des endroits auxquels je n'aurai même jamais pensé. Où trouves-tu toute cette énergie ?

- J'en suis très surpris moi-même. Mais il y a les conséquences. Mon corps est douloureux. Je ne crois pas que je pourrai marcher aujourd'hui. Tu vas devoir me préparer mon petit déjeuner.

Drago lui mordit durement le mamelon.

- Ouch ! C'est pour quoi, ça ?

- Je ne sortirai pas de ce lit, Potter. Je suis celui qui a travaillé aujourd'hui. Toi, tu vas me faire le petit déjeuner pour changer.

Harry caressa doucement les cheveux de Drago.

- Je ne peux pas. Peut-être plus tard. Je me sens très paresseux en ce moment. Et pour ton information, j'ai aussi fait quelques trucs aujourd'hui.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Il avait toujours été curieux de savoir comment Harry passait ses journées en étant seul dans cette maison et en n'allant pratiquement nulle part.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait exactement ?

Harry remua inconfortablement.

- Juste des trucs.

L'agacement dans la voix de Harry était une raison pour Drago de laisser tomber le sujet. Il se serait giflé de l'avoir aborder en premier. Il aurait dû être suffisamment content que Harry soit si réceptif et tendre avec lui. Harry restait un mystère pour lui, et il s'imaginait qu'il en serait toujours un. Draco pria simplement pour que Harry reste de bonne humeur pour le reste de la journée, ce qui signifiait qu'il devrait éviter les sujets personnels. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Maintenant qu'il avait Harry, il voulait tout de lui, pas seulement des petits bouts. Pourtant il devait se conformer au fait que c'était encore trop tôt d'exiger plus de Harry. Harry l'avait déjà tant surpris.

Draco ferma les yeux et écouta les battements de cœur irrégulier de Harry. Après un moment, il demanda dans un souffle :

- Alors, pourquoi tu étais en train de me regarder comme ça ?

Harry s'humecta les lèvres et fit courir ses doigts le long du bras droit de Drago dans une tendre caresse, souriant doucement de la curiosité de Drago.

- J'étais juste en train de penser comme c'était étrange de me réveiller aux côtés de mon ennemi…

Drago sentit un pincement dans son cœur. Il serra très fort les paupières et attendit le reste de sa phrase.

- …et à quel point c'était incroyable.

Drago sentit son cœur bondir et afficha un grand sourire.

- Je n'aurai jamais cru que toi et moi serions comme ça un jour.

- Moi non plus, fit Drago.

Il disait la vérité. Il n'avait cru que ce qu'il avait souhaité un millier de fois en rêves devienne la réalité un jour.

- Je pense que c'est ce dont parlait Ginny…

Drago leva la tête pour regarder Harry. Le nom de Ginny était la dernière chose qu'il s'attendait à entendre lorsqu'ils étaient au lit ensemble.

- Quoi ?

Harry hésita. Il ouvrit la bouche deux fois puis la ferma sans dire un mot. C'était comme s'il était en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire. La curiosité de Drago atteignit ses limites. Il voulait secouer Harry et lui faire cracher le morceau.

- Ginny a parlé de toi et moi ? demanda Drago, incapable de tenir sa langue.

Il savait que Harry en serait irrité mais il ne put s'en empêcher. Il n'avait pas tort. Harry se crispa sous lui.

Drago et Ginny ne s'étaient jamais bien entendus. Drago n'avait pas pu oublier qu'elle lui avait jeté un sort dans le bureau de Umbrige lors de sa 5ème année. Mais par-dessus tout, il ne pouvait pas oublier qu'elle avait été la plus importante personne dans la vie de Harry et qu'elle l'avait gâchée.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, dit Harry inconfortablement.

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? insista Drago, oubliant qu'il marchait dans un champ miné.

- Ça ne fait rien. Oublie ça, répondit Harry, contrarié.

Il n'était pas prêt à avouer à Drago ce que lui avait dit Ginny quand ils avaient rompu. Ginny lui avait dit qu'un jour il trouverait sa vraie moitié, celle qui s'imposerait brusquement à lui et le rendrait exalté, celle qui capturerait son cœur et deviendrait son âme sœur. Comme Drago se couchait sur lui, Harry se rappelait ces mots, et ils le frappèrent durement. Mais il ne pouvait dire ça à Drago. C'était bien trop tôt pour être amoureux, n'est-ce pas ? Harry ne pouvait pas être amoureux de quelqu'un qu'il avait détesté toute sa vie simplement comme ça. Rien n'avait vraiment changé entre Drago et lui, excepté le fait que maintenant, ils couchaient ensemble.

Harry sentit Drago tressaillir et s'éloigner de lui mais, avant qu'il ne puisse aller plus loin, les bras de Harry entourèrent sa taille et l'amenèrent plus près.

- Je suis désolé si j'ai été brusque. Simplement, je ne veux pas parler de ça.

Harry attendit la réponse de Drago le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il n'était pas prêt à se priver de la chaleur de Draco. Pas quand il ne s'était pas senti aussi paisible depuis des années. Il voulait se raccrocher à ces sentiments, quels qu'ils soient, aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait.

Drago acquiesça et se détendit. Le blond s'étendit confortablement sur la poitrine de Harry, leurs hanches alignées. Harry sentit son membre réagir à la proximité de Drago et se demanda si on pouvait mourir d'un excès de sexe. Il enfouit son nez dans le cou du blond, enivré par son odeur. Il tourna la tête de Drago jusqu'à lui et l'embrassa sur les lèvres passionnément. Ils se séparèrent, pantelants.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que Ginny t'ait quitté, murmura Drago, refroidissant la passion de Harry.

- Pourquoi on parle encore de Ginny ?

- C'est toi qui a commencé ! répliqua Drago sur la défensive. Je suis une personne curieuse. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

- Ça ressemble plus à de la jalousie.

- _Jalousie_ ? ricana Drago. Je ne suis pas jaloux de cette fille maigrelette et tout plate.

- Ginny n'est pas toute plate. Elle a des seins magnifiques.

Drago grogna. Il voulait se tourner et le gifler de parler de seins alors qu'ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Pourquoi elle a rompu avec toi ?

Harry plissa le front, irrité.

- Par Merlin ! Tu parles comme une fille… Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ?

Drago pivota, fulminant.

- C'est la deuxième fois que tu me compares à une fille ! Si t'en veux tellement une, alors trouves-en une pour coucher avec !

La bouche de Harry s'ouvrit en total ahurissement.

- Quoi ?

Il attrapa fermement les bras de Drago alors que le blond essayait de s'échapper.

- Bon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Quand est-ce que je t'ai comparé à une fille ?

- La première fois que tu as parlé des seins de Ginny, manifestement déçu avec le fait que je n'en aie pas ! fit remarquer Drago. Et ensuite quand tu as dit que je parlais comme une fille…C'est trop !

Harry était si stupéfait qu'il ne sut que dire.

- Je ne…Je ne suis pas déçu…Je veux dire… C'est toi qui l'as mentionné ! Je n'ai rien contre ta poitrine ! Je…

Mais Harry ne peut se retenir plus longtemps. Il commença à rire.

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! cria Drago.

- C'est hilarant ! gloussa Harry. Tu es _tellement_ jaloux !

Drago sentit son sang bouillir. Il sauta sur Harry et essaya de le frapper mais Harry inversa leurs positions et épingla les mains de Drago sur le matelas.

- Tu parles comme une fille, maintint Harry et il embrassa Drago avant qu'il puisse le maudire.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Drago était toujours fâché.

- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas si facilement, Potter.

- D'accord. Premièrement, je ne pense définitivement pas à toi en tant que fille. C'était juste une blague.

- Mais ça te contrarie que je n'en sois pas une.

Drago se mordit durement la lèvre de paraître si pathétiquement faible.

Harry secoua la tête.

- Je serai une personne sérieusement dérangée si c'était le cas. Je n'aurai pas couché avec toi si je ne l'avais pas voulu. Je pensais avoir été clair là-dessus. Est-ce que je dois te prouver une fois de plus à quel point tu m'excites ?

- M'en fiche…fit Drago, en boudant presque.

Harry attrapa une de ses mains et l'amena sur son sexe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Est-ce que tu as l'impression que je ne te veux pas ?

Drago arqua ses sourcils et déglutit quand il sentit le sexe tendu de Harry dans ses mains.

- Je suppose que oui. Mais tu ne peux pas me blâmer d'être méfiant, Potter. C'est toi qui m'interdisais de te toucher. Maintenant, tu ne peux pas enlever tes mains de moi. Pardonne-moi de me sentir un peu confus, se moqua Drago.

Harry soupira, vaincu.

- Tu marques un point. Mais comme je l'ai dit, mon problème avec toi n'est pas seulement parce que tu es un homme. C'est parce que tu as rendu ma vie misérable !

- Aha ! souligna Drago victorieusement. Tu as dit « pas seulement » ! Alors tu as bien un problème avec ça !

- A quoi tu t'attendais ? Je n'ai jamais fréquenté un autre homme ! Tu es le premier ! Peux-tu me blâmer, _moi_, d'être confus ?

Non, Drago ne pouvait pas blâmer Harry. En fait, Drago n'aurait pas dû le questionner du tout. Ils avaient eu une nuit formidable. Pourquoi devait-il la gâcher avec ses insécurités ? Il était au lit avec Harry Potter, le même Harry Potter dont il était tombé amoureux pendant sa 7ème année. Il aurait dû simplement se détendre et profiter de l'instant présent. Son fantasme était devenu réalité. Il aurait dû en prendre avantage. Pourquoi était-il si émotif ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

- Voici la vérité sur Ginny et moi, commença Harry, prenant Drago par surprise.

Drago ne savait pas s'il voulait vraiment entendre parler de Ginny et de Harry mais il le laissa poursuivre.

- Elle ne m'a pas quitté. C'était une décision mutuelle. Je veux dire, allez, quoi. J'avais dix-sept ans. Elle était même plus jeune. Je lui ai fait ma demande en désespoir de cause parce je croyais que j'allais mourir. Je sais que ça semble stupide… ça l'était probablement. Mais je l'appréciais vraiment, et je l'apprécie encore. C'est juste que… Nous étions ensemble pas parce que nous étions amoureux l'un de l'autre.

- Pourquoi alors ? demanda Drago.

Harry soupira avec lassitude.

- Pour plein de raisons… Pour sa famille et le fait que je pensais que c'était la bonne chose à faire. C'est ce que tout le monde voulait. En outre, elle était différente des autres. Elle était si courageuse et elle m'a remonté le moral chaque fois qu'il était au plus bas. Nous avions mélangé l'amitié avec l'amour.

- Elle était enceinte ? s'enquit Drago, soupçonneux.

- Non ! répondit immédiatement Harry. Elle n'était pas enceinte ! Si elle l'avait été, je l'aurai définitivement épousée.

Harry se coucha à côté de Drago et fixa le plafond.

- J'ai été dans le coma pendant trois mois après avoir combattu Voldemort. Quand j'en suis sorti, c'était juste deux mois avant les diplômes. J'en ai passé un à Ste-Mangouste à essayer de me remettre et à revenir dans le monde réel. Le dernier mois, je l'ai passé à Poudlard, tout était étrange pour moi, y compris ma relation avec Ginny. Je ne me sentais à l'aise nulle part.

Il regarda Drago qui était attentif à ses paroles.

- Et brusquement, c'est devenu très manifeste que c'était ridicule de m'être engagé avec Ginny à l'âge de dix-sept ans. C'était plus ridicule encore parce que j'étais une épave. Quelle sorte de vie aurai-je pu lui offrir ? J'étais brisé. Et elle l'a remarqué. Elle savait ce que je ressentais. Elle savait que je ne pouvais continuer nos projets. La nuit des diplômes, je lui ai demandé pardon et lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas me marier avec elle. Elle a été très compréhensive. Je me sentais comme un salaud…

- Mais tout le monde a dit que c'était _elle_ qui avait rompu, dit Drago.

Harry grimaça.

- Des conneries. Des conneries de ragots de magazines. J'ai demandé à Ginny si elle voulait dire la vérité à la presse mais elle a dit qu'elle se fichait de l'opinion des gens.

- Comme c'était pratique pour elle... marmonna Drago. Alors, tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle.

- Non.

- Mais elle t'aime.

Harry sourit.

- Je ne pense pas. Ginny m'a surmonté depuis longtemps.

Drago grommela.

- Je n'en serai pas si sûr…

Il regarda Harry avec un visage déplaisant.

- Tu n'es qu'un salaud. Chaque fois que je suis furieux contre toi, tu changes totalement de sujet et tu me dis quelque chose sur toi que personne d'autre ne sait ! C'est pas franc, tu sais ?

- Ce n'est pas franc de ne rien me dire sur toi, fit remarquer Harry. Et ça m'emmerde un peu.

- Il n'y a rien à dire sur ma vie. Tu sais déjà tout des connections de ma famille avec la magie noire et de ses affaires illégales. Je pense que c'est plus qu'assez, dit Drago en évitant les yeux de Harry.

- Ce n'est pas assez et tu le sais.

Drago soupira.

- Pourquoi devons-nous gâcher l'humeur avec des sujets aussi désagréables ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- C'est normal que je veuille en savoir plus sur ce qui t'est arrivé pour que tu deviennes ce que tu es aujourd'hui. J'admets que tu as changé, beaucoup. Bien que ça m'ennuie parfois, tu es différent. Tu es fort et indépendant. Pour autant que je puisse en juger. Mais je peux aussi dire que quelques fois, tu as ce regard… Je ne sais pas… C'est comme une profonde tristesse derrière tes yeux… Comme si une ombre tombait sur eux, emportant leur étincelle. Tu as l'air si perdu quand ça se produit.

Drago ricana mais, au plus profond de lui, il était touché.

- T'es quoi ? Un foutu poète ? Une ombre dans mes yeux…profonde tristesse…Franchement…

Drago roula des yeux.

- Peut-être que je me sens juste ennuyeux parfois.

- Peut-être.

Mais Harry ne semblait pas convaincu de ça.

Drago sentit ses mains trembler comme les souvenirs des événements post-Poudlard lui revenaient. Il prit une profonde inspiration, s'ordonnant à lui-même de se reprendre. Il avait dépassé ça. Heureusement pour lui, il était un maître dans l'art de déguiser ses sentiments. Ce n'était pas si difficile de laisser le passé derrière lui et il sourit malicieusement à Harry comme s'il n'avait rien dit.

- Il semblerait que tu m'aies beaucoup observé, Potter.

Harry lui sourit en retour.

- Ne sois pas si effronté, Malefoy.

- J'établis juste un fait.

Harry roula sur lui et posa son front sur le sien.

- Alors, la boutique est ouverte pour moi, maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas…ça dépend…

Harry embrassa Drago tranquillement, mordillant tendrement ses lèvres roses avec ses dents puis les lécha. Drago caressa la virilité de Hary avec une main et lui pinça les fesses avec l'autre, l'amenant plus près. Harry commença à frotter son corps contre Drago, faisant gémir le blond et il l'embrassa passionnément.

- Tu ne peux pas éviter les choses à jamais, murmura Harry dans l'oreille de Drago tandis que sa main entourait le membre de Drago et le caressait.

Drago frémit, pas seulement à cause des paroles de Harry mais aussi parce que Harry semblait s'être débarrassé de toute sa timidité initiale.

- Oh, et toi, tu peux ? répliqua Drago sur le même ton doux de voix.

- Touché.

Harry sourit faiblement puis gémit quand la langue habile de Drago captura ses lèvres.

A suivre…

**Merci encore à toutes et à tous pour vos vœux. Je vous souhaite une excellente année 2005, avec plein de bonheur et de surprises !!**

Ça vous a plu, alors faites-moi part de vos remarques.

Bisous.

Falyla


	26. chapitre 26

**Auteure**: Blanche Malfoy

**Titre**: Love me, Love me not.

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Rating**: R

**Paring**: Draco/Harry Draco/Bill

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations** **homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR. L'histoire appartient à Blanche Malfoy, quant à moi, je revendique la traduction.

**Petite note de la traductrice** : Désolée pour le retard mais je suis assez occupée ces derniers temps. Alors, pas de panique, si la mise en ligne ne se fait plus le lundi, qui est devenu un jour très pris chez moi, elle se fera dans la semaine.

Par le biais de sa page perso, j'ai des nouvelles de Blanche. Elle a beaucoup écrit depuis décembre, 3 chapitres supplémentaires. Le n° 31 a été posté hier et les 2 autres devraient suivre prochainement. On s'approche gentiment des 40 chapitres annoncés.

**Shetane******: Oui, ils sont mignons tous les deux. Bisous.

**Onarluca******: Merci. Bises.

**Minerve** : Le chapitre 31 en vo annonce vaguement de quoi il s'agit. Donc, il faudra attendre. Bisous.

**Vici**** Black** : La confrontation Bill-Drago n'est pas pour ce chapitre. Bises.

**Vif d'Or** : Oui, leurs sentiments sont assez clairs mais ils ont loin de vouloir en faire part à l'autre. Bisous.

**Nfertiti******: La prise de conscience est une chose, s'en ouvrir à l'autre en est une autre. Bises.

**Echoruby******: Bill ? Humm…l'est assez compliqué celui-là, je dois dire. Bisous.

**Geneviève Black** : Quelques zones d'ombre ?? Heu… Y en a encore plein ! Bises.

**Momo 13** : Merci, la suite est là. Bisous.

**Poisson Rouge** : C'est vrai ! La suite est juste plus bas. Bises.

**Lemoncurd** : Merci ! C'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de mystères de part et d'autre. Bisous.

**Ginypompom** : Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Mais ils ne veulent pas s'ouvrir ! Bises.

**Alinou******: Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? En tout cas, j'espère que tu aimeras celui-là. Bisous.

**Crackos** : Pas de quoi ! LOL. Je suppose que tu veux parler de Bill, pas de Charlie ? Non, on en parle mais il n'est pas dans ce chapitre. Bises.

**Artoung******: Merci, c'est avec plaisir. Bisous.

**Vert Emeraude** : Merci, j'y prends beaucoup de plaisir. Bises.

**Little**** ange** : Merci. Bisous.

**Tête de nœud **: Ah ben merci à toi ! C'est gentil de me lire. Bises.

**Sahada** : Merci mais je te rappelle que ce n'est pas ma fic, je n'en suis que la traductrice. Si tout va bien, je mets un chapitre en ligne par semaine. Bisous.

**Nat 88** : Merci, je transmettrai sans faute ! Bises.

**Snows******: C'est avec plaisir. La suite est juste en dessous. Bisous.

**Princesse Magique** : Merci et oui, c'est moi qui traduis tout, d'ailleurs ceux qui lisent mes propres fics en reconnaissent le style et le vocabulaire. Les traducteurs automatiques peuvent dépanner parfois mais rendent un français très, très curieux…LOL. Mais l'anglais n'est pas la langue maternelle de Blanche, ce qui fait qu'elle emploie un anglais assez basique et facile à traduire. Bises.

**Smirnoff******: Tu dois avoir un don parce qu'effectivement y a Ron dans ce chapitre ! LOL. Bisous.

**Serpentis-Draco** : Merci mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai écrite, je ne fais que la traduire. Bises.

**Remus James Lupin** : Merci d'avoir tout lu et contente que tu ais aimé ! LOL. La suite est là. Bisous.

**Verdimilius******: Merci mais c'est Blanche Malfoy qui a écrit cette petite merveille, moi je la traduis avec son aimable permission. Bisous.

Chapitre 26. **Sentiment en évolution.**

- Draco, tu as déjà écrit ce rapport sur les lutins qui vivent dans le métro de Londres ? demanda Hermione en consultant ses propres notes sur le sujet.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Elle arqua un sourcil et leva les yeux vers lui.

Pour l'énième fois de la journée, l'esprit de Drago était ailleurs. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au bureau, Drago rêvait tout éveillé et soupirait toutes les deux minutes. Leur patron avait déjà essayé de leur rappeler sa présence quatre fois mais il ne semblait pas pouvoir sortir Drago de sa rêverie. Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

Elle se demandait ce qui s'était exactement passé entre lui et Harry après qu'ils eurent quitté la boîte de nuit. En fait, elle mourait d'envie de le savoir, si on considérait qu'elle et Fred avaient tout comploter. Mais elle savait que Drago ne dirait rien à moins qu'il ne le veuille – et c'était très rare. Drago se confiait à elle très occasionnellement à propos de ses relations. Son partenaire aimait garder ses pensées privées et ses sentiments pour lui. C'était la manière dont il avait été élevé et Hermione respectait ça. Mais ça ne l'empêchait d'être curieuse. Elle pourrait tenter de convaincre Ron de faire parler _Harry _mais elle savait que Ron ne tirerait rien de Harry, à moins que celui-ci soit de bonne humeur – ce qui était aussi rare. Par conséquent, elle avait une bien meilleure approche que Ron pour glaner des informations.

En voyant la mine de Drago, son plan avait probablement marché. Il était rayonnant. De temps en temps, elle surprenait un sourire idiot sur son visage. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu sourire ainsi. Il est manifeste qu'il était amoureux. Elle se mordit durement la langue pour s'empêcher de le questionner parce qu'elle savait que si elle le faisait, il lui dirait de s'occuper de ses affaires. Mais peu importe combien elle était heureuse pour lui et Harry et combien elle voulait connaître chaque petit détail salace de leur relation, ils avaient encore beaucoup de travail à faire.

- Drago ! appela-t-elle encore, plus fort, cette fois.

Drago cligna des yeux puis fronça les sourcils vers elle distraitement.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as fini ce rapport ?

Il fronça les sourcils encore une fois et elle soupira.

- Le rapport… sur les lutins…dans le métro…

Drago la dévisagea comme si elle parlait une autre langue. Elle sourit.

- La planète Terre à Drago. Je suis en train de te parler du rapport sur lequel tu devais travailler ce week-end.

Drago rougit légèrement et haussa les épaules.

- Oh. Je… humm…Je ne l'ai pas encore fini.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour prévenir un sourire sournois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait tout le dimanche ? demanda-t-elle avec une innocence toute factice.

Le visage de Drago devint extrêmement rouge comme les souvenirs du jour précédent lui revenaient en mémoire. Harry et lui avaient passé la grande partie de la journée au lit, découvrant le corps de l'autre et ses plaisirs, ne s'arrêtant que pour manger ou prendre une douche rapide – ce qui était devenu une des expériences les plus érotiques de sa vie. Quand la nuit était tombée, ils avaient dormi douze heures d'affilée, un record pour Drago, qui avait l'habitude de ne dormir que six heures par nuit.

Puis ce matin même, Drago avait presque perdu la notion du temps comme Harry lui faisait son petit-déjeuner pour changer. Il était en train d'essayer de revenir sur Terre mais jusque-là, le boulot qu'il faisait était assez minable. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ne puisse se concentrer sur son travail. Son esprit restait fixé sur Harry et les incroyables moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils avaient fait tout ça. Pas avec le Harry-ne-me-touche-pas-Potter. Il ne pouvait plus croire en rien. C'était comme s'il vivait un rêve et il avait peur de se réveiller dans la réalité. Le week-end avait été hautement surréaliste, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

- Drago ! l'interrompit une nouvelle fois la voix de Hermione.

Qui se souciait des lutins dans le métro londoniens de toute façon ? Il avait couché avec Harry Potter. Rien n'était plus important que ça.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, sachant très bien que Hermione mourait de le questionner sur Harry et lui.

Il était surpris qu'elle ne l'ait pas déjà fait. Mais avec Hermione, c'était toujours le boulot d'abord, le plaisir ensuite.

- Quelque chose s'est passé entre Harry et toi ? s'enquit-elle sans prendre de gants.

« _Nous y voilà_. » Drago sentit ses joues devenir brûlantes une fois de plus.

- Pourquoi tu le demandes ?

Il fit semblant de ne pas remarquer son regard acéré sur lui.

- Je t'ai vu quitter _le Scintillant_ avec lui samedi. Vous sembliez plutôt pressés, dit-elle avec une pointe de malice dans la voix.

Drago fit une grimace.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, ma chère partenaire.

Elle fronça son nez.

- Comme tu es grossier ! Je voulais juste savoir ce qui s'était passé. Après tout…

- Après tout, Fred et toi êtes les entremetteurs de l'enfer, non ? ricana-t-il. N'essayez-vous pas, tout les deux, de jouer avec la vie des autres ?

Elle baissa les yeux sur son rapport et haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Nous essayons juste d'aider deux amis idiots en leur montrant ce qu'ils veulent vraiment.

Drago soupira.

- Tu sais parfois je suis lent à piger les choses mais, en fait, je les ai comprises. Je sais que Fred et toi avez comploté pour que Harry et moi soyons ensemble. Et quand j'ai vu le regard sur le visage de Fred samedi, j'ai su que j'avais raison.

Elle le fixa.

- Je me demandais quand tu allais découvrir nos vraies intentions… Harry a déjà confronté Fred à propos de ça.

Drago en tomba presque de sa chaise.

- Es-tu en train de me dire que Harry connaissait votre projet fou de nous mettre ensemble ? demanda-t-il dérouté.

Elle sembla légèrement embarrassée.

- Oui, c'est le cas.

- Il _savait_ ?

Drago était totalement ahuri maintenant.

- Oui.

Elle le regardait avec les yeux de quelqu'un qui a été surpris à faire quelque chose de mal et qui essaie de s'en tirer en jouant les victimes.

- Qu'a dit Harry ? Comment a-t-il réagi ? Pourquoi il ne m'a pas jeté dehors à coups de pieds ? Depuis quand sait-il ? interrogea Drago comme si des millions de questions explosaient dans sa tête.

Hermione se mordit durement la lèvre.

- Et bien… Il sait depuis un bon moment déjà maintenant… Il ne l'a pas bien pris, bien sûr. Mais ensuite Fred a réussi à le calmer et lui faire voir la situation dans son ensemble. Fred m'a dit que Harry semblait perdu mais qu'il y avait de l'espoir pour lui.

- Je vais tuer Fred, marmonna Drago, la moue boudeuse. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ?

Elle haussa simplement les épaules.

- Pour quoi faire ? Je pensais donner à Harry l'espace dont il avait besoin pour sortir de sa coquille de lui-même. Si je te l'avais dit, l'ambiance entre vous deux auraient changé en pire. Harry aurait été encore plus sur la défensive parce qu'il aurait su que tu connaissais notre plan aussi. Et ensuite il aurait été furieux contre toi et t'aurait blâmé d'entrer dans le jeu avec nous… Et il t'aurait accusé de te jouer de lui… Et…

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, la coupa Drago.

Il détestait quand elle faisait ça. Chaque fois que Hermione se sentait sous pression, elle parlait pour ne rien dire.

- Pourquoi c'est un problème, de toute façon ? demanda-t-elle. Il ne t'a pas jeté dehors. En outre, Fred lui a fait réfléchir à ses sentiments pour toi pour la première fois de sa vie.

- C'est un jeu très dangereux, tu sais ? grogna Drago. Beaucoup de gens auraient pu être blessés.

Hermione se tassa dans sa chaise.

- Je sais. Bill semble vraiment t'apprécier…

Drago sursauta à la mention de Bill. Il avait complètement oublié son petit ami. Il pâlit et se sentit un peu malade. Il avait besoin de lui parler, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il était supposé dire. Ce n'était pas comme si Harry et lui avaient une relation sérieuse et qu'il était sur le point de rompre avec Bill. Mais une fois encore, comment Drago pouvait-il continuer sa relation avec Bill après avoir couché avec Harry, spécialement maintenant qu'il savait que son cœur appartenait à Harry ? Ce n'était pas juste pour Bill. Drago n'avait pas le droit de jouer avec son cœur comme ça.

Il ferma les yeux pour se calmer. Il avait besoin d'air frais ou il allait commencer à hyper ventiler. Il avait l'impression que les murs se rapprochaient de lui. Malgré le fait qu'il était sur le point de faire une crise de nerfs, il rassembla assez de courage pour l'interroger sur Bill.

- Tu as parlé à Bill quand je suis parti samedi ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

- Non, je suis désolée. Tu ne lui as pas parlé non plus, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, répondit Drago faiblement.

Hermione comprit les conséquences de ses actes impulsifs pour la première fois. Elle avait voulu jouer les entremetteuses parce qu'elle pensait que Drago et Harry étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Elle ne voulait blesser personne dans le processus. Elle avait cru que Bill et Draco n'avaient pas de relation sérieuse parce qu'ils n'en avaient parlé à personne. Mais peut-être s'était-elle trompée.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle, sachant qu'un millier d'excuses ne serait jamais assez.

Drago agita sa main comme s'il ne s'en souciait pas mais elle le connaissait bien. Il s'appuya contre sa chaise pensivement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il dirait à Bill ni même s'il lui dirait quelque chose à propos de Harry. Bill lui avait permis de coucher avec Harry. La seule chose que Bill lui avait demandée, était qu'il revienne auprès de lui une fois le mois écoulé.

Draco plongea ses doigts dans ses cheveux d'un air las. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était supposé faire maintenant. Mais une chose était certaine, il n'était pas encore prêt à laisser tomber Harry.

§§§§§

- …et maintenant, ma mère est en train d'utiliser le chantage émotionnel pour nous convaincre, Hermione et moi, d'avoir un bébé. Elle ne cesse de dire qu'elle ne rajeunit pas et qu'elle aimerait devenir grand-mère avant de mourir. C'est ridicule, hein ? Je ne sais plus quoi faire… C'est si gênant. Je suis le seul marié alors c'est normal qu'elle continue à me harceler avec ces choses. Mais nous ne voulons pas un bébé dans l'immédiat. Hermione est super dans son boulot et si tu me le demandais, elle bosserait encore plus. Mais c'est 'Mione et…Harry ? Harry ? Tu m'écoutes ? Harry !

Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et regarda Ron comme s'il réalisait juste qu'il était là.

- Quoi ?

Ron fronça les sourcils. Il aurait dû être habitué aux bizarreries depuis le temps, mais aujourd'hui, Harry était plus étrange que d'habitude. En tout premier lieu, c'était _Harry_ qui avait appelé Ron pour l'inviter à faire les magasins. Harry n'avait jamais fait ça, alors Ron avait accepté immédiatement, sachant très bien que ça emmerderait son coach qu'il saute son entraînement. Il aurait dû savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son meilleur ami. Harry n'avait pas écouté un mot de ce que Ron avait dit. Le brun était dans la lune depuis le début. Et le plus étrange était qu'il avait surpris des sourires rêveurs sur le visage de Harry, suivis de temps en temps par de lourds soupirs.

- Allons, crache le morceau. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Ron. Tu as l'air… ensorcelé.

Harry sourit au choix du mot.

- _Ensorcelé _? De quoi tu parles ?

- Oh, je t'en prie, Harry ! Quelque chose de très bien a dû t'arriver ! On dirait que tu as tiré le coup de ta vie ce week-end.

La figure de Harry devint écarlate et Ron s'exclama triomphalement :

- Je le savais ! Il y a définitivement quelque chose de différent en toi aujourd'hui. Il y a si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu sourire comme ça ! Alors, qui est la dame chanceuse ?

Le visage de Harry devint si rouge qu'il crut que de la fumée lui sortait par les oreilles.

- Ce n'était pas une dame, murmura Harry, détourna sa tête pour éviter le regard curieux de Ron.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai dit, marmonna Harry, que ce n'était pas une dame.

- Et bien, si ce n'était pas une dame, alors…

Ron fixa Harry, confus un instant puis il suffoqua :

- Non !! C'est impossible !! Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, Harry !

Harry regarda Ron avec un mélange d'embarras et d'amusement.

- Comment veux-tu que je te dise que ce n'est pas vrai si je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ?

- Je ne suis pas stupide, tu sais ? Peu importe ce que disent Fred et George, j'ai tout compris. Tu as quitté la boîte de nuit avec _Malefoy_. Nous savons tous les deux que Fred et Hermione essaient de te mettre toi et ce connard ensemble. Hermione était toute frissonnante quand elle a vu que tu partais avec lui mais je lui ai dit que tu ne ferais jamais… pas même dans un million d'années…parce que tu es hétéro… et… Et maintenant, tu l'as fait. T'AS PAS COUCHE AVEC MALEFOY, QUAND MÊME ?

Quelques passants les dévisagèrent et Harry jeta à Ron un regard meurtrier.

- Pourrais-tu éviter de partager ma vie privée avec la terre entière ? Colin pourrait être dans les parages !

Harry observa les alentours avec appréhension. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était que sa liaison avec Malefoy soit étalée en première page de la _Gazette du Sorcier._

Ron se gratta la tête et dit avec embarras.

- Désolé mais tu peux me blâmer ? Je suis choqué ! J'ai été suffisamment surpris lorsque j'ai découvert pour Bill et Malefoy. Mais maintenant, toi aussi…Comment pourrais-tu, Harry ? Quelle sorte de sortilège il t'a lancé ? J'ai entendu quelque part qu'il était à moitié Vélane… Tu étais très hétéro jusqu'à présent, du moins, je le croyais !

Harry sentit quelque chose de bizarre dans le haut de son estomac à la mention de Bill. Il ne voulait pas penser à Bill et Drago. Chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il se sentait malade. Il n'y avait aucune chance que Drago puisse être amoureux de Bill après ce week-end. Et Harry était certain que Bill n'aimait pas Drago non plus, autrement il se serait battu pour Drago. Du moins, Harry l'aurait fait. Et c'était ce qui l'ennuyait le plus.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Drago. C'était comme s'ils étaient des aimants opposés, une fois mis ensemble, on ne pouvait plus les séparer. Physiquement, l'un complétait parfaitement l'autre. Harry pouvait encore sentir Drago sur tout son corps. Il se sentait épuisé après avoir passé autant de temps au lit, mais en même temps, il se sentait rempli de joie et épanoui. Il ne pouvait se rassasier de lui. Il voulait encore sentir les caresses de Drago. Il n'aurait pas cru que c'était si bon de simplement se donner ainsi.

- Putain, Harry. Tu n'as pas écouté un mot de ce que j'ai dit…

Ron fit la grimace.

- Tu es amoureux de lui.

Harry plissa son front.

- Non, bien sûr que non.

L'était-il ? Comment pourrait-il le dire vraiment ? Ces émotions-là étaient nouvelles pour lui. Il pourrait être amoureux. Ce n'était pas impossible. Après tout, il se comportait si étrangement. Il se demanda si son cœur battrait la chamade en voyant Drago comme il battait maintenant simplement en pensant à lui. En fait, son cœur battrait-il jamais à nouveau comme avant ?

- Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu es juste curieux ? insista Ron, rendant Harry légèrement irrité.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure pensivement puis il haussa les épaules. Il avait été curieux au début, spécialement après leur premier baiser. Mais ce n'était pas seulement par curiosité qu'il avait couché avec Malefoy, une fois aurait été suffisante. Et il était loin d'en avoir assez. Il voulait plus de Drago.

- Et bien, au moins, Hermione sera heureuse…dit Ron quand il devint clair que Harry ne répondrait pas.

- Non ! Tu vas me promettre de me rien lui dire ! Je ne veux pas lui donner satisfaction ! Promet-le-moi, Ron ! dit Harry avec précipitation. Elle n'avait aucun droit de se mêler de ma vie comme elle l'a fait. En outre, il n'y a rien d'officiel entre Malefoy et moi. Nous avons juste… une aventure.

Au moment où Harry disait ça, il sentit une pression dans son cœur. Ça ne sonnait pas bien du tout.

Ron n'était pas content non plus du comportement fouineur de Hermione. Il était même plus fâché qu'elle se soit jointe à Fred parmi tous les autres. Mais c'était sa femme. Il détestait lui cacher des choses. Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas le dire à Harry, spécialement maintenant que celui-ci lui avait demandé son soutien. Harry ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Même si Harry couchait avec _Malefoy_, Ron devait lui montrer son appui.

- Ok, fit Ron, résigné. Je le promets. Ça sera vraiment dur, cependant. Tu connais Hermione. Elle peut toujours dire quand je lui cache quelque chose.

- Je ne veux plus qu'elle et Fred se mêlent de mes affaires comme ils l'ont déjà fait. Quoiqu'il se passe entre Malefoy et moi, c'est entre lui et moi et personne d'autre.

- Ok. Aussi longtemps que tu n'es pas blessé, Harry… Je ne l'apprécie toujours pas. Je sais qu'il a beaucoup souffert, mais…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'enquit Harry en le coupant immédiatement. Tu sais ce qui lui est arrivé après le diplôme ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il avait vraiment l'air mal quand ma mère l'a recueilli. Je crois que c'était six mois après les diplômes… Ma mère s'est rendue au Chemin de Traverse et elle a ramené Malefoy avec elle à la maison comme s'il était un chat errant. Il ne restait rien de l'arrogant Malefoy que nous connaissions. Et même si sa langue était toujours acérée, il avait l'air…battu. M'man a dit qu'il avait traversé une période difficile et qu'il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir à certaines choses. Mais elle ne m'a jamais dit ce qui était arrivé.

Harry ne dit rien, perdu dans ses pensées. Il savait que quelque chose d'énorme devait lui être arrivé pour qu'il change autant. Harry voulait en savoir plus sur le passé que Drago lui cachait. Il voulait pouvoir le comprendre mieux. Mais Drago ne voulait pas lui parler de son passé. Il était très secret à propos de ça.

Harry se rappelait vaguement avoir lu quelques articles sur l'emprisonnement de Lucius Malefoy dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ droit après que Voldemort fut tué mais rien à propos de Drago. Et même s'il avait lu quelque chose sur Drago à cette époque, il l'aurait simplement ignoré.

Harry n'avait pas le droit d'insister, parce qu'il ne voulait pas non plus parler de ses propres problèmes. Il était face à un dilemme. S'il voulait que Drago s'ouvre à lui, il devrait le faire en premier et il n'était pas encore prêt. En outre, ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient une relation sérieuse. C'était uniquement physique et c'était la manière dont les choses étaient supposées être.

Mais en même temps que son esprit lui disait ça, son cœur lui hurlait complètement autre chose. Il soupira profondément et tourna sa tête vers la droite.

« _Une chose à la fois_ » pensa-t-il. « _Maintenant, il est temps d'aller faire les magasins. _»

Il regarda vers Ron et dit :

- Est-ce que je te dégoûte ?

Ron fronça les sourcils.

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Ta vie sexuelle ne concerne que toi, Harry. Je m'en fiche si tu crois que Malefoy est le bon pour toi, aussi longtemps que tu es heureux. Et je peux voir que tu l'es, Harry. Ça file un peu la chair de poule, mais tu es mon ami.

Harry sourit timidement. Il se sentait plutôt exalté aujourd'hui, comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps. Et tout ça à cause de Drago. Il n'était pas certain que Drago soit le bon pour lui. Cette pensée était assez terrifiante. Mais c'était suffisant qu'il prenne du bon temps avec Drago et partage son lit, qu'importe combien ça avait l'air surréaliste. Alors il mit sa confusion de côté et décida de simplement profiter de la vie sans trop analyser les choses. Il méritait de se montrer un peu plus cool.

Il attrapa Ron par la manche et tira son ami dans le magasin le plus proche. Ron le regarda avec amusement tandis que Harry choisissait plusieurs vêtements à essayer.

- Quoi ? demanda Harry.

- Tu es définitivement étrange, Harry, répondit Ron avec un sourire. Alors nous sommes venus ici acheter de nouveaux habits ?

- Bien sûr ! Et ensuite, je te paierai un café, dit Harry en disparaissant derrière la cabine d'essayage avec une montagne de chemises et de pantalons dans les bras.

Il s'acheta une série complète de nouveaux vêtements et, plus tard, lorsque Ron et lui furent assis dans un café voisin, Ron lui demanda pourquoi il avait décidé soudainement de renouveler sa garde-robe.

Harry haussa simplement les épaules mais il sentit ses joues rougir d'embarras.

- Oh, je t'en prie, ne me dis pas que c'est à cause… dit Ron en roulant des yeux.

- Ce n'est pas le cas, répliqua Harry, mentant sans vergogne. J'ai juste réalisé ce matin que ma garde-robe n'était plus à la page.

Il ne pouvait pas dire à Ron qu'il se sentait agité depuis ce matin quand il avait constaté combien Drago avait l'air parfait tandis que lui ressemblait à moins que rien. Il avait soudain ressenti le besoin de s'habiller et d'avoir de l'allure. Bill s'habillait toujours avec beaucoup de classe et avait l'air aussi parfait que Drago. Harry n'aimait pas penser à Bill comme un rival mais c'était le cas. Comme il se regardait dans le miroir ce matin-là, il avait détesté son image. Il ne pouvait pas dire du tout pourquoi Drago était attiré par lui alors qu'il pouvait avoir Bill. Alors peut-être que s'il achetait de nouveaux vêtements, il ne se sentirait pas si inférieur à Bill Weasley – qui, non seulement était très séduisant, mais aussi s'habillait vraiment bien, cuisinait comme un chef et avait un excellent travail.

Harry bouda à cette pensée. Comparé à Bill, il n'était rien.

- Que sais-tu de la relation de Bill et Drago, Ron, demanda Harry, essayant de paraître indifférent.

Ron arqua un sourcil et eut un sourire satisfait.

- Déjà jaloux ?

Harry fit la grimace.

- Je veux juste savoir où je mets les pieds.

- Je ne sais pas. Bill ne nous a pas encore présenté Malefoy comme étant son petit ami. Tous mes frères savent mais pas mes parents. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent vraiment pour Malefoy. Fred m'a dit qu'il l'appréciait mais il m'a dit aussi que Bill était amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Qui ?

- Aucune idée.

Harry prit une gorgée de café puis il soupira lourdement.

- Qu'est-ce que dois faire, Ron ?

- C'est seulement une question rhétorique, non ? Tu sais bien que je suis la pire personne pour donner des conseils.

Harry sourit faiblement.

- Je suis vraiment confus, tu sais ? Je me demande si je suis en train de perdre l'esprit pour de bon. Je n'ai jamais imaginé que je me trouverai dans cette situation. Je n'ai jamais pensé que je coucherais avec Malefoy et que j'aimerais ça. Et il n'est même pas libre. Il a Bill et j'apprécie vraiment Bill. Mais tout à coup, je ne l'aime plus tellement et c'est réellement contrariant.

Ron le regarda avec pitié.

- Je crois que tu es amoureux, Harry.

Harry sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

- Non. C'est juste un béguin… Je ne peux pas être amoureux de lui. Pas si vite. Il y a à peine quelques jours, j'étais prêt à l'étrangler. Et il m'agace toujours.

- Hermione avait l'habitude de m'agacer aussi. Parfois, elle le fait encore, dit Ron affectueusement.

- Mais nous sommes ennemis. Je le déteste et il me déteste, fit remarquer Harry, plus pour se convaincre lui-même que Ron.

- Je ne comprends pas l'amour non plus, Harry. Je n'aurai jamais cru que Hermione deviendrait autre chose qu'une amie mais un beau jour, j'ai commencé à la regarder d'une toute autre façon. Et avant que je ne le sache, j'ai réalisé que je l'aimais. Elle est tout pour moi. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer sans elle.

- Mais c'est différent pour toi. Hermione et toi étiez amis d'abord.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il ait un modèle pour l'amour… Et Hermione et moi, on se tapait énormément sur les nerfs… Mais je te comprends, Harry. Malefoy est comme une épine dans le cul.

Harry acquiesça distraitement en prenant une autre gorgée de café.

- Peut-être que c'est à cause de notre lien…

- Lien ?

- Malefoy et moi partageons un lien de vie et de mort, expliqua Harry puis il sourit en voyant l'expression horrifiée de Ron. Il m'a sauvé la vie une fois. Mais ne dis pas ça à Hermione non plus.

- Bien sûr que non. Merci de te confier à moi comme ça, Harry.

Harry avait changé drastiquement après la mort de Sirius. Il était devenu plus taciturne et silencieux. Il confiait rarement ses sentiments à Ron. Ron était touché par la manière dont il s'ouvrait à lui aujourd'hui. Il s'imagina que si Malefoy avait cet effet sur Harry, ce ne pouvait pas être mauvais.

- Tu crois que le lien a quelque chose à voir avec le fait que tu as couché avec Malefoy ?

- Peut-être. Je sais pas. C'est possible. Je ne connais rien aux liens entre sorciers. Et toi ?

Ron secoua la tête.

- Non. Mais Hermione…

Harry l'interrompit avec un grognement et Ron dit :

- Et bien, je pense que c'est la seule personne qui pourrait te donner un coup de main pour ça. Mais peut-être que ce que tu ressens maintenant n'a rien à voir avec le lien. Si les liens entre sorciers étaient si importants, nous les aurions étudiés.

Ron marquait un point. Harry n'avait nulle part entendu parler des liens, pas même quand il avait étudié pour devenir Auror. Il devrait arrêter d'essayer de mettre le blâme sur autre chose que son cœur. Son cœur était le coupable. Son cœur était fatigué de vivre seul. Harry voulait sentir quelque chose de fort pour longtemps. Il était juste trop effrayé pour l'admettre. Malefoy avait touché son cœur d'une façon qu'aucune femme n'avait fait. Mais si tout n'était qu'illusion ?

- Est-ce que c'est mal pour moi de simplement… capituler ? demanda Harry, n'arrivant pas complètement à croire qu'il questionnait Ron sur ce genre de choses, lui qui était aussi bouché que Harry quand il s'agissait de sentiments.

Ron se mordit la lèvre pensivement.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais je peux voir à quel point tu es différent. Si tu te sens bien comme ça, comment cela peut-il être mal ?

Harry fut surpris par la réponse de Ron. En fait, il était surpris par la réaction de Ron en général. Il avait pensé que Ron aurait flippé et n'aurait plus jamais voulu lui parler. Mais il avait pensé au Ron de jadis. Le Ron actuel était plus mature. Ce Ron-là fit réaliser à Harry combien il avait perdu en restant caché dans sa coquille pendant toutes ces années. Il ne connaissait plus ses amis. Il se sentit soudain triste à l'idée du temps qu'il avait perdu à faire la tête dans sa maison. Il décida qu'il était temps de changer.

A suivre…

Ça vous a plu, alors faites-moi part de vos remarques.

Bisous.

Falyla


	27. chapitre 27

**Auteure**: Blanche Malfoy

**Titre**: Love me, Love me not.

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Rating**: R

**Paring**: Draco/Harry Draco/Bill

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations** **homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR. L'histoire appartient à Blanche Malfoy, quant à moi, je revendique la traduction.

**AnthaRosa** : Mais de rien, je suis là. Avec un peu de retard mais j'ai pris le temps de terminer (presque) le Sacrifice du Serpent. Pour cette fic-ci, Blanche a mis en ligne le 32ème chapitre. Bisous.

**Vici**** Black** : La bonne entente de Drago et Hermione est annoncée depuis le début de la fic. Bises.

**Onarluca**: La suite est là. Bisous.

**Nfertiti** : Pas de Bill dans ce chapitre, ou alors juste une petite allusion… Mais bonne lecture quand même. Bises.

**Shetane** : Voici la suite. Bisous.

**Minerve :** Tu as tort, Drago apprécie les efforts de Harry en matière vestimentaire. Voir plus bas… Bises.

**Serpentis-Draco** : La voici. Bisous.

**Sahada** : Oui, ça avance, comme l'annonce le titre du chapitre… Bises.

**Crackos** : Contente que tu adores cette fic, moi aussi ! LOL. Bisous.

**Vert émeraude** : Merci, je le fais toujours avec plaisir même si j'ai vraiment moins de temps à cause des travaux que j'ai entrepris chez moi. Bises.

**Vif d'Or** : Salut toi ! La suite est là. Bisous.

**Alinou** : Ce chapitre n'est pas bien long mais j'espère qu'il te plaira. Bises.

**Eowyn**** Malefoy** : Merci, merci. Ma foi, Blanche avance bien, elle vient de publier le chapitre 32. Bisous.

**Echoruby******: Pour suivre la version en v.o., je peux te dire que ça avance plutôt pas mal dans les chapitres qui viennent. Un peu de patience. Bises.

Chapitre 27. **Petit à petit.**

Un Drago grognon arriva au numéro 12 de la Place Grimmauld, à précisément cinq heures de l'après-midi, après s'être fait réprimander par son chef Jonah Garfunkel pour avoir fait semblant de travailler toute la journée. En fait, avait continué le chef, Drago avait fait ça de nombreuses fois au court des derniers mois. Jonas avait terminé son discours sévère en insinuant que ce n'était pas étonnant que Drago soit un Malefoy, parce que tout le monde savait que les Malefoy avaient un problème avec le travail _ordinairement difficile._ Et si Drago avait un problème avec ça, il pouvait aussi bien retourner dans son Manoir et devenir un vrai aristocrate en ne faisant rien d'autre qu'ordonner des choses absurdes aux autres. C'était à ça que servaient les gens riches.

Drago avait ravalé sa colère pour deux raisons. Une, les Malefoy n'avaient vraiment _jamais _travaillé de leur vie et vivaient, en fait, du travail des autres – et les affaires familiales avaient toujours été quelque chose d'illégal. Et deux, parce qu'il ne voulait pas se faire virer. Même s'il était un Auror paresseux, il aimait son métier. Il s'était trouvé ici.

Malheureusement, mon passé familial avait toujours joué contre lui, quoi qu'il fasse et où qu'il soit. Il y aurait toujours des chefs comme Jonas pour lui jeter la réputation salie des Malefoy à la figure.

Avant d'entrer dans la maison de Harry, il prit un profond soupir et compta jusqu'à dix pour se rafraîchir les idées. Sa colère était encore vacillante. Comme Harry avait aussi ses mouvements d'humeur, il voulait être préparé. Il ne voulait plus se battre avec lui, spécialement après le week-end qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Mais avec Harry, on ne savait jamais. Les doutes de Drago le rendaient vulnérable et par conséquent plus sur la défensive qu'habituellement. Son état d'esprit était si perturbé que sa tête en devint douloureuse.

Il était sur le point d'entrer dans sa chambre et bouder quand il entendit le grattement d'une guitare et une voix douce mais discordante qui chantait. Le son venait du salon. Il s'y dirigea comme s'il était attiré, et à un moment, il s'arrêta pour regarder Madame Black en fronçant les sourcils, elle avait revêtu de grands cache oreilles et jurait à mi-voix. Elle grogna quand elle le vit et détourna la tête. Elle ignorait Harry et Drago depuis qu'ils étaient passés dans le corridor, à moitié nus, le jour précédent.

Il roula des yeux, reconnaissant qu'elle ne lui hurle plus dans les oreilles des choses à propos « des obscénités commises dans cette ancienne maison conservatrice ». Il recommença à marcher et s'arrêta seulement quand il atteignit la porte du salon.

La première chose qui le choqua fut de voir Harry en habits de marque au lieu de ses habituels jeans décolorés et de son vieux T-shirt. Le jean bleu foncé et la chemise rouge semblaient lui allaient à la perfection. Ses luxuriants cheveux noir corbeau étaient en désordre comme le voulait la mode, lui donnant un air de « séduis-moi maintenant ».

Draco sentit son cœur s'accélérer et il se demanda si Harry s'était habillé comme ça pour lui. Il prit ça pour un bon signe. Ça signifiait que Harry n'était pas flippé à propos du week-end, qu'il ne l'appellerait pas par son nom de famille et qu'il n'allait pas le jeter dehors. Soudain, sa migraine ne sembla plus autant l'ennuyer. Mais cela dura juste quelques secondes avant qu'il ne remarque la deuxième chose choquante à propos de Harry.

Le brun avait une guitare dans les mains et il _chantait_. Et comme si ce n'était pas assez choquant, il y avait les paroles de la chanson. Déglutissant avec difficulté, le poing sur la poignée de son attaché-case, il écoutait :

- _…_ _L'amour est une chose spéciale, les amants ont seulement besoin d'honnêteté… deux cœurs battent à l'unisson pour une idylle. Et je me fiche de qui capitule … parce que ce n'est qu'un jeu, la fin est toujours la même… Ce qui reste c'est : pourquoi tu pleures seul… si seul..._

Drago n'aimait pas du tout la dernière phrase. C'était comme si Harry décrivait exactement comme Drago serait lorsque leur mois ensemble serait terminé. Ils en étaient uniquement au commencement et Harry pensait déjà à leur rupture. Drago sentit sa tête pulser et sa migraine revenir.

« _Nous n'avons pas de relation ! Réveille-toi, Drago. Qu'importe ce que dit Harry, c'est juste de la baise. Et à la fin, quand la curiosité de Harry sera retombée, il te laissera seul. _»

Cette pensée le déprima. Leur relation n'était qu'un jeu après tout.

Son attaché-case lui échappa des mains et tomba sur le sol avec un bruit suffisamment fort pour faire sursauter Harry à cette soudaine interruption et il rougit furieusement à la vue de Drago. Il y eut un inconfortable instant de silence brisé finalement par Harry quand il déclara :

- Tu rentres tôt.

- Et tu es un foutu génie de remarquer ça, répliqua Drago avec un ricanement.

Harry fronça les sourcils à cette soudaine attaque.

- Quelqu'un est de mauvaise humeur et pour une fois, ce n'est pas moi. Et oui, poursuivit-il en voyant Drago ouvrir la bouche, je sais que je suis un foutu génie. Tu n'as pas besoin de me le rappeler. Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que ton humeur a quelque chose à voir avec le fait que tu rentres plus tôt que d'habitude ? Il est arrivé quelque chose au boulot ?

Drago fut très surpris par la réaction relativement calme de Harry et il se sentit manquer d'assurance quand il repensa à son stupide comportement. Harry était innocent cette fois. Il n'avait rien fait si ce n'est fredonner une chanson sur les romances brisées. Drago n'aurait pas dû le prendre personnellement. Harry ne savait même pas qu'il était là quand il avait commencé à chanter. Drago rejeta le blâme sur Jonah pour avoir ouvert de vieilles blessures de son passé et de les avoir fait saigner à nouveau.

Drago soupira lourdement avant de dire :

- Je suis désolé. Je n'aurai pas dû passer ma colère sur toi. Aujourd'hui n'était pas un bon jour.

- Oh.

Harry reposa sa guitare dans son étui tandis qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire ensuite.

- Hum…Je…Tu… Tu veux… en parler ?

Drago sourit un peu. Il n'était pas certain que Harry veuille vraiment lui demander ça, ou si c'était juste de la politesse que de montrer son intérêt pour sa vie mais quelles que soient ses raisons, il en était touché.

- Tu as du chocolat ? s'enquit Drago au lieu de répondre.

- Je crois que oui, répondit Harry. Il y en a dans la cuisine.

- Super.

Drago pivota et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Harry le suivit. Quand ils arrivèrent, Drago interrogea Harry du regard et attendit que le brun lui donne les prochaines coordonnées pour le trésor. Harry ouvrit un tiroir rempli de barres de chocolat. Drago haussa un sourcil vers lui, amusé, et demanda doucement :

- Accro au chocolat ?

Harry fit une grimace tandis qu'il lui en jetait une.

- Ouais.

Drago l'attrapa et sourit.

- Moi aussi.

L'expression de Harry s'adoucit.

- Et bien, nous avons au moins quelque chose en commun.

- Ce n'est pas tout ce que nous avons en commun. Tu n'aimes pas parler des choses qui t'ennuient, tout comme moi, fit remarquer Drago. C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas répondu lorsque tu m'as questionné sur ma journée.

Harry croisa les bras, agacé.

- Je parle. Et je t'ai certainement parlé de choses très personnelles.

- Ouais, tu l'as fait.

Drago prit un morceau de chocolat et soupira de satisfaction.

- Mais tu ne me dis pas ce qui t'a _vraiment _rendu comme ça aujourd'hui. Eh ! Relax ! dit Drago en remarquant la tension de Harry. Je ne dis pas ça pour t'énerver. J'établis un fait. Fuir le passer n'est pas uniquement _ta_ prérogative. Je ne te juge pas. Je n'ai pas ce droit. Je serai hypocrite si je le faisais.

Harry s'humecta les lèvres pensivement.

- C'est à propos de Bill ?

Drago en fut presque choqué.

- Non ! Merde alors ! Merci d'ajouter Bill dans l'équation.

Drago aurait souhaité pouvoir lire dans l'esprit des gens, parce qu'il voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'il y avait dans celui de Harry en ce moment même. L'idée que Harry puisse être jaloux de Bill était quelque chose qui le mettrait de meilleure humeur. Il voulait le signaler mais Harry était si gentil avec lui, qu'il ne voulait pas gâcher ça. Et comme il ne voulait pas parler de lui, il décida de changer de sujet.

- Je ne savais pas que tu jouais de la guitare. Tu as même chanté ! Je suis impressionné.

Les joues de Harry rougirent un peu.

- Ce n'est pas grand chose et je suis vraiment un amateur.

- Je ne dirai pas ça. En fait, je suis plutôt jaloux… sourit Drago d'un air affecté. Comme d'habitude, tu es joliment bon à tout ce que tu entreprends, Potter. Ma mère m'avait payé des leçons de piano mais ce n'était finalement pas une si bonne idée.

- Pourquoi ?

Drago sourit malicieusement.

- Je suis tombé amoureux de mon professeur.

L'expression horrifiée de Harry fit glousser Drago.

- Ne fais pas cette tête. Je plaisantais.

- Quelle tête ? demanda Harry sur la défensive.

Drago sourit simplement puis resta sagement muet.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu es bon, Potter.

- Tu as vraiment pris des leçons de piano ?

Drago acquiesça en prenant un autre morceau de chocolat. Il prit un moment pour répondre correctement, et quand il le fit, il fut plutôt stupéfait de tout ce qu'il révélait de lui-même.

- Tout ce que j'étais supposé faire devait être parfait. Je devais être parfait à l'école, en Quidditch, en piano… Mais je ne l'étais pas. Ma mère voulait que je devienne le nouveau Mozart. Comme je n'ai pas comblé ses attentes, elle a été très déçue de moi.

Une nouvelle fois, Draco souhaita connaître les pensées de Harry, Le brun a une expression si étrange sur le visage. Drago sourit tristement.

- Mais ça ne fait rien. Dis-moi ce qui t'a poussé à apprendre à jouer.

Harry prit un moment pour répondre.

- Un de mes thérapeutes m'a dit que ce serait bien d'avoir un loisir, quelque chose pour passer le temps et me détendre. Au début, j'étais vraiment agacé et impatient. Puis j'ai commencé à aimer ça et depuis, j'en joue.

- Tu n'as jamais envisagé de passer pro ?

- Arrête de plaisanter…

- Je suis sérieux !

- Non, tu ne l'es pas, répliqua Harry, contrarié.

Il était trop embarrassé d'avoir été surpris par Drago dans un moment si privé. Ils se dévisagèrent et Drago frémit intensément quand il vit le regard de Harry. Des flashs d'eux deux faisant l'amour lui traversèrent l'esprit et il fut instantanément pris de désir. Il mit ce qui restait de chocolat sur la table, se demandant pourquoi il en mangeait pour calmer son anxiété alors qu'il voulait embrasser Harry. Harry était une meilleure solution que le chocolat.

Drago s'avança vers Harry et s'arrêta seulement à quelques centimètres. Il sentit son souffle caresser ses lèvres et ferma les yeux, enchanté.

- Est-ce que tu veux… demanda Drago dans un murmure, sa voix prise dans sa gorge.

- Quoi ? chuchota Harry en retour.

Drago ouvrit les yeux et caressa tendrement le visage de Harry, le bout de ses doigts glissant sur le cou du brun.

- Ceci ?

Puis Drago l'embrassa doucement. Harry déglutit.

- Oui.

- Peux-tu me faire oublier ?

La demande à peine soufflée de Drago envoya des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale de Harry.

- Quoi donc ? demanda à nouveau Harry, fermant les yeux et rejetant sa tête en arrière alors que Drago lui suçait le cou.

- Tout.

Harry n'eut que le temps d'acquiescer avant d'être séduit par Drago. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent avec une passion explosive, incendiant leurs corps, les faisant fondre complètement. Ils firent l'amour sur la table de la cuisine parce que leur besoin était trop fort pour attendre de monter dans la chambre à coucher.

Les gémissements de Harry incitèrent Drago à s'enfoncer en lui de plus en plus profondément, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le soulagement, l'esprit explosant d'extase.

A suivre…

**Note de l'auteure** : La chanson de Harry s'appelle « Romance » de Level 42.

**Note de la traductrice** : J'espère que je n'ai pas trop massacré les paroles de cette chanson…

Ça vous a plu, alors faites-moi part de vos remarques.

Bisous.

Falyla


	28. chapitre 28

**Auteure**: Blanche Malfoy

**Titre**: Love me, Love me not.

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Rating**: R

**Paring**: Draco/Harry Draco/Bill

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations** **homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR. L'histoire appartient à Blanche Malfoy, quant à moi, je revendique la traduction.

**Onarluca** : Toujours la prim's ! Je sais que tu adores ! LOL. Voici la suite. Bisous.

**Alinou**: Non, Drago ne le sait pas encore, sa réaction est pour le prochain chapitre… Bises.

**Zoomalfoy** : Merci beaucoup ! C'est avec plaisir ! La suite juste plus bas. Bisous.

**Crackos**: Bill est pour le prochain chapitre. En attendant, bonne lecture pour ce chapitre-là. Bises.

**Lemoncurd**: Les explications de toutes ces zones d'ombre arrivent bientôt, promis. Bisous.

**Jade** : Merci mais ce n'est pas la mienne, elle a Blanche Malfoy, moi, je la traduis avec un plaisir infini. Bises.

**Vert Emeraude** : C'est vrai que malgré tout, leur relation est touchante. Bisous.

**Minerve :** Malheureusement, des connards comme ça, on en a tous dans un périmètre proche, non ? T'as pas tort non plus pour les habits ! LOL. Bises.

**Nfertiti**: Pas grave ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour avoir mal partout ? LOL. Bisous.

**Vif d'Or** : Merci d'être là pour me soutenir ! Le problème de la traduction des paroles de chansons, c'est que la phrase est rarement complète et prise hors contexte donc on n'est jamais vraiment certain de retranscrire les bons mots. Bises.

**Echoruby** : Je la traduis avec plaisir. Blanche a beaucoup de talent. Bisous.

**Sahada**: ça arrive mais pas dans ce chapitre-là. Bises.

**Vici**** Black** : C'est vrai, le chocolat arrange bien des choses ! LOL. Blanche met en ligne le chapitre 34 demain et en avait initialement annoncé environ 40. D'ailleurs, dans ce chapitre, il y a un petit rappel du temps écoulé. C'est bien pratique mais on a un peu perdu le fil des jours qui passent. Je mets relativement peu de notes en début ou en fin de chapitre mais elles sont là pour être lues ! LOL. Bisous.

**Pomme** : Pas de quoi, j'adore Blanche Malfoy. Elle a prévu environ 40 chapitres. Bises.

**Danielove** : Je ne pense pas que ça arrivera un jour non plus mais il est vrai aussi que le récit de JKR n'a rien d'explicite non plus. Et on va dire que l'éveil sexuel de Harry n'est pas vraiment le propos de son histoire, non ? Quant à choquer les plus jeunes, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. J'ai 3 enfants et on ne leur a jamais caché, sans entrer dans le détail bien sûr, qu'il existe différentes façons de s'aimer, que le couple homme-femme n'est pas la seule possibilité. Bisous.

**Origine** : Salut toi ! Comment ça va ? Merci pour tes compliments. Venant de toi, c'est un honneur ! Au fait, tu n'avais pas mis ta fic qui a été retirée de ffnet sur une page perso ? Si c'est le cas, tu peux m'envoyer le lien ? Merci d'avance. Bises.

**Surimi** : Merci ! Puisque tu lis la vo, j'espère que tu lis la même chose que moi ! LOL. Bisous.

**Babeth **: Merci ! Voilà la suite ! Bises.

**Eowyn**** Malefoy** : Merci ! Oui, elle l'a dit. Environ 40 chapitres. Bisous.

**Lem**** Black** : 6 reviews ? Wahou ! Ta remarque m'a fait rigoler mais j'avoue que je suis assez d'accord. Faire un monde pratiquement entièrement gay ne reflète pas trop la réalité mais bon, les yoïstes pures et dures ne s'embarrassent pas de telles considérations. L'affaire des morsures n'a pas plus d'explications. Et non, ce ne sera pas si simple. En tout cas, merci pour les compliments, ils me vont droit au cœur. Bisous.

**Remus James Lupin** : Salut P'tit Loup ! Merci d'apprécier toujours autant mon boulot. Au fait, j'attends toujours les articles à traduire… Pour ce chapitre-ci, quelques modifications de concordances de temps mais dans l'ensemble, pareil. Bises.

Chapitre 28. **Souvenirs.**

- _Harry ?_

_Harry ouvrit les yeux en clignant des paupières puis regarda autour de lui, confus. La pièce ovale dans laquelle il se trouvait était confortable et simple. Il y avait un lit à une place dans le coin, une malle frappée aux armoiries de Poudlard et un bureau près de la fenêtre. Il réalisa, étonné, que c'était sa chambre à Poudlard quand il était en 7ème année. Il regarda le calendrier sur la table et se gela. Il sentit ses mains devenir moites et froides._

- _Harry ?_

_Le cœur de Harry sombra quand il se retourna et vit Remus Lupin vêtu de la vieille robe qu'il avait l'habitude de porter. Remus avait une aimable expression sur le visage mais il ne regardait pas Harry – pas vraiment – mais vers le jeune homme assis sur le lit. Le jeune homme était Harry âgé de dix-sept ans._

_Le Harry du présent commença à paniquer, mais il connaissait la marche à suivre. Il n'y avait rien qu'il aurait pu faire stopper la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il revivait ces scènes chaque fois qu'il s'endormait. C'était un cauchemar sans fin. Quand ce n'était pas sa mère qui mourait, il voyait Sirius tombant à travers le voile, ou sa dernière bataille contre Voldemort. Ou ceci. Et de tous ses terribles souvenirs, celui-ci était un des plus douloureux._

_Il s'appuya contre le mur et mit sa main sur sa poitrine pour voir s'il pouvait soulager sa peine. Puis il soupira et observa silencieusement ses souvenirs se jouer devant lui comme s'il regardait un film._

_D'un côté, il y avait son ancien stupide lui-même, boudant comme un morveux gâté, ignorant les tentatives de Remus de converser avec lui. De l'autre, il y avait Remus, toujours aussi calme et serein, essayant de briser ses défenses et de remplir le vide que la mort de Sirius avait laissé dans le cœur de Harry. Harry sentit le désespoir coutumier l'envahir comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait cette scène._

_Depuis la mort de Sirius, Remus avait essayé de son mieux de se substituer à lui. Mais rien de ce qu'il faisait ne satisfaisait Harry. Au contraire, Harry était constamment en colère contre lui. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il le haïssait. C'était juste que Harry tentait difficilement de ne plus se soucier de quoi que se soit ou de quiconque. La seule chose qui l'obsédait était de détruire Voldemort et ainsi venger ses parents, Sirius, et tout autre qui avait un jour souffert des mains de ce monstre. En se focalisant uniquement sur cette tâche, Harry s'était aliéné lui-même de ses amis. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il voulait protéger ceux qu'il aimait le plus et pour ce faire, il s'était éloigné d'eux._

_Il passait ses journées toujours tendu et en alerte. Il attendait que la prophétie s'accomplisse. Il se fichait de vivre ou mourir. Il voulait juste en finir._

_Alors, lorsque Remus était entré dans sa chambre pour lui dire au revoir avant de partir pour une mission de l'Ordre lors de sa 7ème année, Harry s'était comporté comme d'habitude. Il avait prétendu ne pas entendre la gentille voix de Remus lui demander comment il allait et s'il n'avait besoin de rien. Il avait traité Remus comme si sa présence l'ennuyait. La plupart du temps, il en voulait à Remus d'être vivant alors que Sirius était mort. Il savait que c'était absurde mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir ça. Il blessait Remus et Harry se haïssait pour ça._

_Il ne savait pas que lorsque Remus eut quitté sa chambre, il ne reviendrait plus jamais. Il n'avait pas idée que cinq heures plus tard Remus serait aussi mort que l'était Sirius, et que cette stupide rancune pèserait tellement dans sa poitrine il avait souhaité mourir aussi._

_C'était trop douloureux. C'était pire que de voir sa mère mourir parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire en ce temps-là pour la sauver, après tout, il n'était qu'un bébé. Mais les choses avec Remus étaient différentes. Harry aurait pu faire quelque chose pour lui. Il aurait pu dire quelque chose. Il aurait pu l'enlacer et lui dire combien il était important pour lui et combien il lui était reconnaissant d'être vivant à ses côtés, de prendre soin de lui. Mais il avait laissé partir Remus sans dire un mot. Il n'avait rien appris de la mort de Sirius. Il avait répété les mêmes erreurs. Il aurait pu empêcher la mort de Sirius et celle de Remus s'il n'avait pas été si stupide et tête brûlée._

- _Harry ? l'appela doucement Remus. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'importe quoi, viens me voir. Si tu as besoin de parler –_

- _Je sais, répondit Harry sans le regarder. Je sais._

_Le Harry du présent fixa son ancien lui-même lutter avec ses émotions. Il pouvait encore sentir exactement ce qu'il sentait ce jour-là. Il voulait frapper son ancien lui-même jusqu'à ce qu'il regagne ses sens. Il voulait lui hurler de cesser de se comporter comme un bébé, de dire à Remus les choses qui importaient vraiment. Mais il ne pouvait pas changer ce moment. Il pouvait seulement observer Remus lui jeter un dernier coup d'œil triste pour la dernière fois avant de partir._

_Le Harry du présent sentit un pincement dans son cœur et des larmes dans ses yeux. Il regarda le Harry de dix-sept ans et chuchota :_

- _Tu es tellement stupide. Tu aurais dû lui dire quelque chose. Tu aurais pu l'arrêter. Il serait resté avec toi si seulement tu avais eu le courage de le lui demander. Il serait en vie aujourd'hui. Ils seraient tous les deux en vie. Putain de bâtard sans cœur ! hurla-t-il, donnant libre cours à sa colère._

- _Tu es exactement comme moi, Harry. Nous sommes pareils, siffla le jeune Harry avec la voix de Voldemort. Tu déçois tout le monde. Tu es destiné à être seul._

_Un rire démoniaque remplit la chambre. Harry se couvrit les oreilles et hurla._

**§§§§§**

Harry se réveilla en tremblant et haletant. Il prit un moment pour revenir à la normale et réaliser qu'il ne rêvait plus. Il prit une profonde inspiration, essuya ses larmes et regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une pièce caché derrière une des étagères de la bibliothèque. Il était à son bureau et l'ordinateur en face de lui était allumé. A travers sa vision floue, il vit la page blanche sur l'écran. Il soupira de lassitude. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'endormait sur son ordinateur.

Depuis deux ans, Harry écrivait ses souvenirs scolaires. Un des psys chez qui Hermione l'avait envoyé lui avait dit une fois d'écrire ses mémoires afin de laisser le passé derrière lui et de prendre un nouveau départ. Harry avait trouvé l'idée amusante, ce disant que ce genre d'activité était pour les filles. Mais un jour, il se mit à écrire juste pour passer le temps et il le faisait depuis.

Il devait admettre qu'il aimait ça. Ses trois premières années étaient une promenade tranquille. Même ses souvenirs de Voldemort en ce temps-là ne pouvaient entacher les bonnes choses qu'il avait eues à Poudlard. Les problèmes avaient commencé quand il s'était attaqué à la 4ème année puis la 5ème. Ses mauvais rêves étaient devenus plus fréquents après ça. Si avant il avait eu du plaisir à se rappeler toutes les bonnes choses qu'il avait vécues à Poudlard, maintenant c'était plutôt douloureux.

Ses craintes que Voldemort puisse le posséder le frappèrent à nouveau. Jamais avant dans ses cauchemars, il n'y avait eu quelqu'un qui avait regardé vers lui et lui avait parlé. Il était terrifié par la signification de tout ça. Mais peut-être que ça n'avait rien à voir avec Voldemort. Peut-être que c'était juste lui qui se battait contre ses traumatismes. Peut-être que maintenant il allait faire face à ses peurs. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il ne pouvait pas changer les choses qu'il voyait dans ses rêves. Peut-être que cette fois, il pourrait, uniquement pour apaiser son cœur.

Il soupira lourdement et remit ses lunettes. Puis il quitta la chambre secrète et alla dans le salon prendre un peu d'air. Il était tenté de prendre quelque chose dans le bar mais il se maîtrisa. Il essayait si durement de ne pas boire. Il ne voulait pas gâcher les choses maintenant. Mais il avait besoin de quelque soulagement. Il regarda la grande horloge sur le mur et soupira. Il était seulement quatre heures de l'après-midi, bien trop tôt pour que Drago rentre à la maison. Il lui manquait désespérément. Il avait besoin du corps de Drago près de lui, d'entendre battre son cœur, de sentir ses bras autour de lui. Il laissa échapper un gémissement étranglé.

C'est stupéfiant la façon dont Drago s'était coulé si parfaitement dans sa vie quotidienne. C'était aussi tout à fait terrifiant. Harry ne voulait dépendre de personne comme ça mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Une fois passée leur hostilité initiale, Harry avait réalisé qu'il n'appréciait pas uniquement le côté physique de leur relation mais aussi le côté émotionnel. Drago était intelligent et drôle. Harry aimait son astucieux sens de l'humour. Il aimait même les fois où Drago boudait quand Harry disait ou faisait quelque chose qui lui déplaisait.

Leurs problèmes restaient les mêmes cependant. Drago ne voulait pas s'ouvrir à lui. Son passé était un territoire interdit. Harry ignorait aussi comment se passaient les choses entre Bill et lui. Pour autant que Harry le sache, Bill était toujours le petit ami de Drago. La pensée de Drago et Bill ensemble lui donnait la nausée. Il avait des crises de jalousie chaque fois qu'il pensait que Draco rencontrait Bill en cachette derrière son dos.

Harry savait que c'était irrationnel. Drago n'était pas sa possession. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'ils étaient. En outre, Bill et Drago étaient ensemble depuis longtemps avant que Harry n'entre en scène. Harry était _l'autre_. Il était _l'amant_ que quelqu'un. Il fit une grimace à cette idée.

Il était certain d'une chose cependant. Ses sentiments pour Drago grandissaient. Amour ou haine, il voulait Drago à ses côtés.

Et le plus effrayant dans tout ça était qu'il ne s'était écoulé qu'une semaine depuis qu'ils avaient couché ensemble et trois depuis qu'il avait débarqué dans sa vie. Ils leur restaient une dernière semaine ensemble. Les choses entre Drago et lui allaient trop vite. Mais Harry ne voulait pas que les choses finissent bientôt. Il voulait encore connaître des tas de choses de Drago.

Résolument il grimpa l'escalier jusqu'à sa chambre, prit une douche rapide puis s'habilla soigneusement. Il garda ses lunettes parce qu'il se sentait plus sûr de lui avec elles qu'avec ses lentilles de contact. Il décrocha le téléphone et attendit. On répondit après trois sonneries.

- Merlin ! C'est vraiment toi, Harry ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ? demanda une voix inquiète.

- Comment tu sais que c'est moi ?

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, camarade ! C'est toi le Moldu ici… Ton numéro apparaît sur l'écran de mon téléphone cellulaire.

- Oh…

Harry se sentit vraiment stupide.

- C'est pas grave. Que se passe-t-il ? Tu vas bien ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- En fait… ouais.

- Quoi donc ?

- Fred… J'ai besoin que tu me prêtes ta voiture.

A suivre…

**Voilà, chapitre court mais, selon moi, très révélateur.**

**Ce matin, les membres du groupe de Blanche Malfoy ont reçu des nouvelles de sa part. Elle a pas trop la pêche ces derniers temps mais essaie de faire face et elle remercie ses lecteurs qui la soutiennent. Elle annonce aussi la mise en ligne du chapitre 34 pour demain ! **

**Je ne suis pas mécontente de la suivre d'assez près avec ma traduction**.

Ça vous a plu, alors faites-moi part de vos remarques.

Bisous.

Falyla


	29. chapitre 29

**Auteure**: Blanche Malfoy

**Titre**: Love me, Love me not.

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Rating**: R

**Paring**: Draco/Harry Draco/Bill

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations** **homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR. L'histoire appartient à Blanche Malfoy, quant à moi, je revendique la traduction.

**Shetane** : Oui, oui, elle a reçu une centaine d'e-mails de soutien. Elle est regonflée à bloc ! Bisous.

**Onarluca**: C'est vrai mais on savait que les cauchemars de Harry n'avaient rien d'agréable. Et la culpabilité est sans doute le pire moteur. Bises.

**Nfertiti** : Si le chapitre précédent est déprimant, celui-ci est plutôt amusant. Bisous.

**Lemoncurd** : Pour la frime, voyons ! Fred possède une Ferrari ! Ça en jette quand même ! Mais Harry a, lui, une explication beaucoup plus terre à terre. Bises.

**Vert Emeraude** : Oh, mais ils vont se croiser mais là, c'est Drago qui flippe. Voir plus bas… Bisous.

**Alinou**: Réponse plus bas. Bises.

**Sahada**: Ce chapitre-ci amène des implications qui vont faire boule de neige… Bisous.

**Nat 88** : Désolée, ce n'est pas moi qui fait la longueur des chapitres… Bises.

**Leviathoune**: Cette fic traîne ! Je crois que tu es une éternelle insatisfaite ! LOL Moi, je trouve au contraire que cette fic est pleine de rebondissements. Voir ci-dessous. Bisous.

**Serpentis-Draco**: Merci, voici la suite. Bises.

**Crackos**: Elle est là ! Bisous.

**Lem**** Black** : Je transmettrai tes doléances à Blanche. Au fait, tu ne m'as pas répondu pour le boulot de traducteur. Bises.

**Jade **: Merci de trouver que mon adaptation de cette fic est à ton goût. Bisous.

**Vif d'Or** : Non, non, elle n'est pas tout à fait terminée en anglais. Bientôt. Mais là, Blanche me rend folle avec ses coups de théâtre à répétition ! LOL. Bises.

**Minerve** : Remus violer Harry ! Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que tu avais l'esprit tordu ? LOL. M'enfin… Bisous.

**Pomme** : La suite est là ! Bises.

**Tama** : Le chapitre est là, avec, cette fois, pas trop de retard. Bisous.

**Vici**** Black** : On sait qui est l'autre, puisque Bill a couché avec lui pendant que Harry et Drago jouaient à la bête à deux dos ! Mais si tu as loupé un épisode, ce chapitre va t'éclairer. Bisous.

**Gwen**: Pas de quoi, c'est un plaisir ! Bises.

**Arv**: J'ai reçu ton mail ce matin et donc c'était pas la même fic ? Tant mieux, je suis rassurée. Contente que tu aimes mon adaptation. Bisous.

Chapitre 29. **Surprise, surprise !**

C'était une situation très difficile, mais Drago ne pouvait plus la remettre à plus tard. Alors, quand Hermione l'envoya au Chemin de Traverse pour enquêter sur un vieux Mangemort qui avait été vu au Chaudron Baveur, Drago passa à la banque Gringotts pour voir Bill. Ils échouèrent dans un café proche et aucun des deux ne savait comment débuter la conversation.

Tu as l'air en pleine forme, commença Drago et il ne put s'empêcher d'en être un peu agacé.

Il pensait que Bill serait un tantinet inquiet pour lui et ses incessants déplacements. Il s'était imaginé un Bill dévasté avec des valises sous les yeux à cause du manque de sommeil – à cause du manque de lui. Bill n'était-il pas jaloux du tout ? Harry lui avait ravi Drago droit sous son nez mais Bill ne semblait pas s'en soucier. La fierté de Drago en prit un sacré coup.

Toi aussi, répondit Bill avec un faible sourire.

Drago avala une gorgée de café avec un froncement de sourcil. Bien sûr qu'il se portait à merveille. Il avait toujours l'air impeccablement bien. Il remarqua que Bill essayait durement de ne pas croiser ses yeux. Est-ce que ça n'aurait pas dû être plutôt le contraire ? C'était Drago qui aurait dû se sentir gauche et embarrassé. _Drago_ était celui qui aurait dû chercher les mots justes à dire. Mais Bill semblait encore plus nerveux que lui. L'esprit du blond se mit à travailler furieusement, puis il s'exclama :

Oh mon Dieu ! Tu as couché avec cette garce, n'est-ce pas ?

Bill leva les yeux, confus.

Qui ?

Fleur !

Le visage de Bill devint cramoisi.

_- Non_, je n'ai pas couché avec elle ! Je l'ai surmontée depuis longtemps. En fait, à ce jour, je ne sais encore pas si c'est elle qui m'a attiré ou ses charmes de Vélane.

Mais tu as couché avec quelqu'un ! l'accusa Drago.

Bill haussa un sourcil.

Eh ! c'est toi qui es parti avec Harry, pas moi ! C'est moi qui devrait être furieux contre toi, pas l'inverse. Tu as la moindre idée de comment je me suis senti en te voyant partir avec un autre homme ? commença Bill en colère.

Généralement, il était un homme très posé, mais Drago l'avait surpris dans un mauvais jour. Il ne voulait pas jouer au petit ami compréhensif aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui il voulait jouer les Weasley au tempérament bouillant.

Et la dispute débuta.

Bien… Tu ne semblais pas du tout te soucier de ton petit ami à cette occasion, contre-attaqua Drago.

J'étais trop choqué pour réagir ! En outre, j'ai déjà été assez stupide pour te donner la permission de coucher avec lui ! J'ai essayé d'être cool à propos de ça parce que je sais que je ne peux pas me battre sur un terrain d'égalité avec Harry, n'est-ce pas ? Et il y a aussi le fait que je déteste quand mes frères font des crises de jalousie en public. C'est une chose horrible. Je ne voulais pas faire de scène.

Drago serra les poings sur la table et siffla :

C'est un monceau de conneries ! Tu n'as rien fait parce que tu étais trop occupé à draguer Fleur pour te soucier de moi !

Bill jeta ses mains en l'air, incrédule.

Merlin ! Pourquoi tu es si obsédé par Fleur ? Et si _toi_ tu te souciais vraiment de _moi_, tu serais resté, Drago.

Et tu m'as dit de coucher avec Harry et de l'oublier une bonne fois pour toutes, bouda Drago.

Oui, je sais !

La couleur de la figure de Bill rivalisait avec celle de ses cheveux.

C'était une chose stupide à faire, je te l'ai déjà dit. Mais c'est de Harry Potter dont nous parlons. Tu es amoureux de lui depuis Poudlard !

Pas du tout ! répondit Drago sur la défensive. C'est juste une stupide attraction physique.

Oh, je t'en prie. Tu appelles ça comme tu veux, mais nous savons tous les deux que ce que tu ressens pour lui est de l'amour, pas juste une attirance physique.

Bill roula des yeux.

Tout le monde le sait, Drago. Par Merlin, c'est écrit sur ton visage. N'est-ce pas la première raison qui a fait que Hermione et Fred t'ont envoyé dans la maison de Harry ? _Tout le monde_ sait que tu l'apprécies, Drago. Arrête de prétendre le contraire et admet-le. Si tu veux vraiment le surmonter, alors fais-le, tout simplement ! Mais cesse de trouver de stupides excuses pour être proche de lui.

Je ne trouve pas de stupides excuses ! Et ce n'est pas si simple, ricana Drago. On ne peut pas juste oublier quelqu'un d'un battement de cil. C'est plus compliqué que ça.

Alors tu admets que tu es amoureux de lui ?

Oui ! Merde ! avoua Drago, irrité.

Tu as couché avec lui ?

Il y eut une pause tendue puis Drago dit à voix basse :

Oui.

Bill soupira lourdement et serra les poings. Un flot de pensées violentes lui traversa l'esprit comme étrangler Drago et ensuite tuer Harry. Mais il savait qu'il était le seul à blâmer pour avoir jeter le blond dans les bras de Harry. Et d'un autre côté, il avait aussi trompé Drago. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être aussi furieux contre son petit ami. En fait il lui avait caché pas mal de choses. Mais malgré ça, son cœur était blessé. Il appréciait vraiment Drago. Ils avaient une relation géniale.

Une vieille sorcière derrière Bill lui tapota l'épaule, interrompant le fil de ses pensées. Il se tourna distraitement vers elle et elle demanda :

Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Il a couché avec lui ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu.

Bill devint tout rouge, tout comme Drago quand ils réalisèrent que les quelques clients aux alentours avaient écouté leur déballage sentimental comme au spectacle. _Tous_ les yeux étaient tournés vers eux, attendant le prochain mouvement de Bill.

Je ne lui pardonnerais pas si j'étais vous, dit une sorcière qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-sept ans. Il a couché avec quelqu'un d'autre. C'est_ grave_.

Je suis d'accord, dit l'autre adolescente assise à côté d'elle, en prenant un gros morceau de son sandwich juste après.

Mais il a dit que l'autre personne était Harry Potter, déclara un sorcier à la table suivante.

Et qu'il était amoureux de Monsieur Potter depuis l'école, si je ne m'abuse, fit remarquer sa femme.

Mais ce n'est pas parce que l'amour de votre vie réapparaît soudain que ça signifie que vous avez le droit de tromper votre petit ami du moment. Vous devez rompre d'abord, répliqua la serveuse du café.

Ben, ouais… fit la fille au sandwich profondément pensive, mais… si les choses avec l'amour de votre vie ne sont pas claires ? Est-ce qu'on doit rompre avec son petit ami de longue date juste comme ça ?

Ce n'est pas honnête, Justine ! s'exclama son amie. C'est traiter son petit ami comme une roue de secours. C'est horrible ! Tu ne peux pas mettre une personne de côté juste parce que tu es amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre et ensuite attendre que la première personne revienne vers toi si les choses ne marchent pas avec l'autre personne !

Ce n'est pas… tenta de dire Drago, mais il fut coupé par la vieille dame derrière Bill.

Ça me rappelle mon Général et moi… Il m'a quittée pour une autre fille qu'il avait rencontrée au-delà des mers…

L'autre vieille dame tapota le dos de son amie.

Je pense que c'est un salaud, dit la serveuse en pointant Drago avec indifférence.

_- Je vous demande pardon_ ! s'exclama Drago avec un mélange d'outrage et d'embarras.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que des étrangers étaient en train de parler de sa vie personnelle si ouvertement.

Je pense que nous voyons tout ça d'un mauvais angle. La vraie question dans toute cette histoire est : Harry Potter est _gay_ ? demanda l'homme à sa femme. Il est comme notre fils héroïque et autant que je le sache, il a même eu une fiancée. Je croyais qu'il était hétéro.

Drago pâlit et deux pensées traversèrent son esprit cette fois : _ce n'est pas en train d'arriver_ et _Harry va me tuer_. Il y eut une courte période de silence dans la pièce puis tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps.

Pas question !

C'est certainement inattendu !

Pourquoi est-ce que les chics types sont toujours mariés ou gays ?

Moi, je m'en fiche. C'est sa vie de toute façon…

Oh, mais c'est un garçon si séduisant. Quelle honte…

Drago sentit sa pression sanguine augmenter. Il voulait se couvrir les oreilles et dire à tout le monde de la fermer. Bientôt les gens quitteraient le café et iraient raconter ce qu'ils avaient entendu et il serait maudit. La nouvelle que Harry et lui couchaient ensemble s'étalerait sur la première page de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Ce serait le scandale de l'année. Le sauveur du Monde Magique sort avec le fils d'un ex-Mangemort – un Malefoy qui plus est. Harry allait positivement le tuer. Drago calcula ses chances d'effacer la mémoire de tous. S'il était assez rapide, il pouvait le faire en une fois. Il n'y avait pas trop de gens autour.

Allons, allons, dit Bill, faisant taire tout le monde. Harry Potter n'est pas gay. Nous étions juste en train de plaisanter. N'est-ce pas, Drago?

Bill lui envoya un regard significatif. Drago se contenta d'acquiescer. Il était trop choqué pour dire quoi que se soit.

Le fait est que Drago et Harry sont des ennemis jurés alors j'aime souvent taquiner Drago avec ça. C'est une blague habituelle entre nous.

Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être une plaisanterie, répliqua la serveuse.

Drago eut envie de lui jeter un sort. Il lui lança un regard meurtrier et elle recula d'un pas par réflexe.

Eh ! ça devrait être intéressant.

Le sorcier deux tables devant regardait la porte d'entrée et Drago faillit tomber dans les pommes.

Le sujet de la plaisanterie vient d'arriver ! Oh, et il est accompagné !

Harry… marmonna Drago, en plongeant sa figure dans ses mains.

Jacques ! s'exclama Bill aussi pâle que Drago.

**§§§§§**

Harry avait été extrêmement déçu de ne pas rencontrer Drago au Ministère mais il avait assez bien caché ses émotions, du moins, le pensait-il. Hermione en avait frissonné de le voir chercher Drago et elle avait fait des plaisanteries espiègles sur ça jusqu'à ce que Harry lui ordonne avec brusquerie de « laisser tomber ! ».

Très bien… soupira Hermione. Tu pourras le rattraper sur le Chemin de Traverse si tu te dépêches. Il est allé au Chaudron Baveur pour rassembler des informations sur une enquête que nous menons, dit calmement Hermione. Ensuite tu peux avoir ton rendez-vous. Je le couvrirai.

Harry haussa un sourcil et siffla entre les dents :

Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous. Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ?

Elle roula des yeux.

Bien sûr, il n'y a pas le moindre doute. Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous… C'est pourquoi tu as emprunté la voiture de Fred, parce que ce n'est pas un rendez-vous. Et c'est pourquoi tu es venu ici habillé sur ton 31 en cherchant Drago.

Harry devint rouge.

Je n'avais pas planifié de faire un saut ici. Mais puisque j'étais dans les parages, j'ai pensé que je pourrais venir et voir s'il voulait que je le ramène à la maison…

Hermione sourit.

Ooh ! Tu es si mignon, Harry. Mais franchement… C'est la pire excuse que j'aie jamais entendue ! Tu étais dans les _parages_ ?

Ce n'est pas une excuse, grogna Harry.

Oh oui, c'en est une, fit Boss en passant vers eux.

Harry affaissa ses épaules et soupira.

Je ne peux pas gagner contre vous, n'est-ce pas ?

Non.

Et la raison pour laquelle tu t'amuses à me taquiner aujourd'hui, c'est parce que Ron t'a rapporté la conversation que nous avons eue.

Ouais.

Je vais le tuer, marmonna Harry de mauvaise humeur.

Oh, allons, Harry. Tu devrais le savoir. Je peux toujours dire quand Ron me cache quelque chose. Et ce n'est pas difficile de le faire parler… Tu le sais. En fait, tu lui as parlé à _lui _en premier parce que tu savais qu'il me le dirait à _moi_. Tu ne voulais pas me le dire toi-même parce que j'avais raison pour Drago et toi et que c'est très dur de l'admettre. Tu ne veux pas que je me vante du fait que j'en sais plus sur tes sentiments que toi et –

Ok. Assez ! Tu avais raison, comme toujours. Pas à cent pour cent, mais…

Hermione sourit et Harry roula des yeux.

Peu importe. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai un rendez-vous, laissa échapper Harry pour essayer aussitôt de se corriger. Et ben, en quelque sorte… Je veux juste le ramener à la maison… Et je ne suis même pas certain de le trouver de toute façon.

Hermione lui tapota sur l'épaule avec sympathie.

Bonne chance !

Il n'était pas si difficile de trouver Drago sur le Chemin de Traverse. L'endroit n'était pas si grand et pas conséquent, tout le monde connaissait les affaires des autres. Tom, le propriétaire du Chaudron Baveur, dit à Harry qu'il avait vu Drago aller à Gringotts. Ce fait gâcha instantanément l'humeur de Harry, parce qu'il savait que Bill y travaillait. A Gringotts, un gobelin lui dit que Bill et Drago s'étaient rendus ensemble dans un café pas très loin. La colère et la jalousie de Harry atteignirent des sommets lorsqu'ils les vit à travers la fenêtre du café.

Quel foutu salopard ! s'exclama quelqu'un à côté de Harry, exprimant ses pensées à voix haute.

Harry regarda la personne à ses côtés et en eut le souffle coupé. Le jeune homme avec ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus et son attitude effrontée lui rappelait Drago quand ils étaient à Poudlard. L'aura d'attirance autour de lui était aussi forte que celle de Drago. Harry ne se sentit pas juste sidéré mais aussi fasciné. Si Drago avait eu un jeune frère, Harry l'aurait imaginé exactement comme ça.

Le blond dévisagea Harry et fronça les sourcils.

Y a un problème ? demanda le jeune homme avec un accent français.

Pourquoi ? répliqua Harry sur la défensive.

Tu regardes vers moi comme s'il y avait quelque chose de risible sur mon visage. Tu es gay ou quoi ?

Non ! répondit Harry très vite.

Oh, peu importe. J'ai l'habitude que les hommes et les femmes me draguent. Ça arrive tout le temps. Ils ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher. La nature a manifestement été généreuse avec moi, comme tu peux le voir par toi-même. Je suis très attirant… Et il y a aussi mon sang demi-Vélane… C'est parfois très ennuyeux… Il y a une fois un pervers qui m'a suivi partout. Tu n'es pas un désaxé au moins ?

Harry haussa un sourcil. Ce garçon pouvait définitivement être le frère cadet de Drago.

S'il te plait, ne me dis pas que ton nom de famille est Malefoy, marmonna Harry plus pour lui-même que pour le garçon.

Non. Mon nom est Jacques Delacour. Tu es Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui. Je me demande ce qui m'a trahi, ricana Harry.

Oh, comment quelqu'un pourrait-il ignorer qui tu es ? En outre, tu as cette cicatrice sur le front… C'est vraiment unique, commenta Jacques.

Ouais, ouais.

Harry commençait à se sentir agacé. Ce genre de conversation était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il préférait rester chez lui. Il détestait que les gens le désignent du doigt dans la rue et lui demandent des autographes. C'était même pire quand les gens lui parlaient et le questionnait sur son combat avec Voldemort.

Il ne voulait pas penser à Voldemort. Son intérêt principal était Drago et la raison qui faisait qu'il était dans un petit café romantique avec Bill. Jacques paraissait aussi inquiet à propos de quelque chose à l'intérieur. Pendant un moment, Harry se demanda si l'objet de la détresse de Jacques était Drago. Cette pensée le rendit encore plus furieux. Combien Drago avait-il d'amant ? C'est alors qu'il remarqua quelque chose à propos de Jacques.

Tu es apparenté à Fleur Delacour ? demanda Harry.

Je t'en prie, ne me parle pas de cette _putain_ **(1)**, répliqua Jacques avec mépris. Mais oui, nous sommes cousins, malheureusement. Elle croit qu'elle peut éloigner Bill de moi mais ça n'arrivera pas. Bill est à moi. Regarde ce blond sans grâce avec lui. Il est juste le pauvre substitut de celui que Bill aime vraiment.

Qui ? s'enquit Harry, mais anticipant déjà la réponse.

_- Moi_ ! Je suis la _réalité_, pas cette personne insipide à côté de lui.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un énorme soulagement en découvrant que Jacques n'était pas intéressé par Drago. Il ne put pas non plus empêcher un sourire de se glisser sur son visage en imaginant la réaction de Drago si Jacques lui jetait à la face qu'il était insipide et sans grâce.

Alors, tu apprécies _Bill_, déclara Harry.

Tu as un problème avec ça ? demanda agressivement Jacques.

Pas du tout, répondit Harry.

En fait, Harry en frémissait de savoir ça. Il ne voulait pas se sentir heureux mais c'était le cas. Bill n'était pas si parfait après tout. Il y avait juste un problème, cependant. Harry ne connaissait pas les sentiments de _Drago_. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le découvrir.

Alors, commença Harry, tu ne veux pas entrer ? Je crois que tu as besoin de parler avec Bill, non ?

Jacques sourit avec animation.

_- Oui_. **(2)**

A suivre…

**(1)** et **(2)** en français dans le texte original.

Ça vous a plu, alors faites-moi part de vos remarques.

Bisous.

Falyla


	30. chapitre 30

**Auteure**: Blanche Malfoy

**Titre**: Love me, Love me not.

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Rating**: R

**Paring**: Draco/Harry Draco/Bill

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations** **homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR. L'histoire appartient à Blanche Malfoy, quant à moi, je revendique la traduction.

**Petite note de la traductrice** :

Je ne suis pas en avance sur la mise en ligne de ce chapitre et les travaux chez moi ne sont pas encore terminés…

Sincèrement merci de vos gentilles remarques et de votre éternel soutien, je suis toujours ravie que mon travail de traduction vous plaise.

J'envoie plein de bisous à celles et ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laisser un petit mot, à savoir :

**Nfertiti**, Lemoncurd, **Leviathoune**, Vif d'Or, **Vert Emeraude**, Serpentis-Draco, **Onarluca**, Clotho, **Lovely**** A**, Shyrinia, **Vici**** Black**, Emilie, **Shetane**, Tama, **Sahada**, Cristal d'Avalon, **Lem**** Black**, Pomme, **Crackos**, Satya, **Tama**, Farahon et **Mi.**

Chapitre 30. **Querelles d'amoureux.**

Drago était certain de vivre un cauchemar et qu'il allait se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre. Quand Harry s'avança dans le café pour se placer à côté de sa table, son cœur battait si vite qu'il crut qu'il allait jaillir de sa poitrine. Il serra ses mains tremblantes et s'intima de rester calme. La situation était trop pour lui cependant. Il était nerveusement vidé et ce n'était pas uniquement parce que son amant et son petit ami se faisaient maintenant face.

Il était nerveux à cause des conséquences de cette rencontre. D'un côté, il pouvait fini tout seul sans Harry ni Bill. Et d'un autre côté, il en avait beaucoup trop dit à cette audience indiscrète. Aussi loin que le monde se sentait concerné, Harry Potter était un héros _hétérosexuel_. Il savait très bien que la plupart des gens dans le monde sorcier ne voudraient plus accepter Harry si librement s'ils découvraient que Harry était gay et qu'il couchait avec Drago.

"Un café, s'il vous plait," demanda Harry à la serveuse.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Il était si perturbé qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que Harry avait déjà pris place à leur table. Et qui était ce snobinard blond à ses côtés ? Drago se sentit instantanément jaloux. Il jeta un regard meurtrier à son rival qui affronta son défi muet. Le vaniteux blondinet lui sourit de manière affectée et Drago sourit en retour, brûlant de rage intérieurement.

"Et tu es… ? "demanda Drago au _blondinet_.

"Oh, je manque à tous mes devoirs,"se moqua Jacques. "Mon nom est Jacques Delacour. Et tu dois être… Drago… quelque chose."

"Drago Malefoy," fit Drago, les dents serrées, repoussant l'envie de frapper ce morveux prétentieux.

C'était un Delacour alors. Il aurait dû le savoir. Ce sourire emprunté, cette posture guindée était tellement comme Fleur. Drago ne pouvait se croire si malchanceux. Un seul Delacour n'était donc pas suffisant pour rendre sa vie misérable. Il y en avait un autre pour voler non seulement Bill mais également Harry.

Drago avait mis tellement de temps pour briser la coquille de Harry et de lui faire admettre qu'il le désirait. Harry avait déclaré tant de fois qu'il était hétéro. Comment pouvait-il s'afficher avec un autre amant ? _Comment osait-il ? Et si vite, merde ! _Peut-être maintenant que Harry avait goûté au fruit défendu, il voulait en chercher de différents jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait. Peut-être que le désir de Harry n'avait rien à voir avec Drago lui-même. Peut-être que les _autres_ hommes le provoquaient aussi.

Drago inspira fortement. Il était si englué dans ses propres pensées sombres qu'il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point Bill était rouge. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas savoir que, sous la table, le pied de Jacques était en train de masser l'entrejambes de Bill et que celui-ci essayait de repousser le vilain pied au loin.

Harry était embrouillé dans ses propres idées noires. Sa jalousie était encore forte dans son cœur, mais son insécurité laissait échapper le meilleur de lui. Tandis qu'il faisait face au si-foutument-parfait Bill Weasley, il était soudainement muet. Il ne savait que dire ni que faire. Certain aurait cru qu'une telle situation n'était qu'une simple promenade dans un parc pour lui. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Il était très nerveux.

Il regarda Bill du coin de l'œil et ses lèvres s'ourlèrent en sourire amer. Bill était tout ce qu'il n'était pas. Il était grand, séduisant et stylé. Et, par-dessus tout, il était _normal_. Bill n'était aussi compliqué que Harry. Bill n'avait pas des problèmes comme lui. Harry n'avait rien fait d'autre que crier et harceler Drago alors que Bill agissait comme le parfait petit ami compréhensif. Harry pouvait parier que Bill pardonnerait à Drago d'avoir couché avec un autre homme. Les yeux de Harry devinrent vert sombre à cette pensée.

Est-ce que Harry pouvait rivaliser avec Bill ? Le rouquin avait aussi une indiscrète famille aimante qui les soutiendrait, Drago et lui. Harry était seul au monde. Mais là encore, Bill n'avait pas eu un psychopathe qui avait tenté de le tuer quand il était bébé. Et Bill n'était pas le héros du monde sorcier.

« _Ha ! Tiens, prends ça, espèce de loser !_ » pensa Harry avec un sourire narquois.

Bill fronça les sourcils et Harry s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Quelle surprise de te voir ici, Harry. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? "s'enquit Bill.

"Pourquoi ? J'ai pas le droit de venir ici ? "répliqua Harry, acide.

Bill parut interloqué un instant puis il sembla se rappeler qu'ils se battaient tous les deux pour Drago.

"Bien sûr que tu as le droit. C'est juste que tu ne quittes jamais ta maison. Je me demandais juste ce qui était assez puissant pour t'extirper de ton _cocon_, "dit Bill aigrement.

"Bill…" commença Drago prudemment mais il fut interrompu par Harry.

"Je suis venu acheter quelque chose."

"Et quoi donc ? "demanda Bill en croisant les bras.

"Heu… De la nourriture… pour Hedwige," déclara Harry en fixant sa tasse comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante au monde.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait y lire son morne futur dans le marc déposé au fond.

"Je croyais que ta chouette était morte," dit Bill nonchalamment.

Drago était mortifié par le ton indifférent de son petit ami. Il n'avait jamais vu Bill se comporter ainsi. Harry en fut aussi choqué au début mais il se reprit assez vite et répliqua :

"Elle est morte. Mais j'en ai une autre que j'ai aussi nommé Hedwige."

"Je n'ai jamais vu d'autre chouette dans ta maison," fit remarquer Bill.

"Mais tu ne viens pas souvent chez moi, n'est-ce pas ? Comment tu pourrais le savoir ?"

"Tu marques un point."

Bill fit une grimace. Il n'aimait pas du tout être aussi insensible. Il ne se sentait pas très bien à propos de tout ça. Il détestait se sentir jaloux. A vrai dire, celui qu'il aimait vraiment était Jacques mais Drago était également très important pour lui. Il avait besoin d'être certain que Harry ne briserait pas le cœur de Drago. En outre, sa fierté d'homme était blessée. Alors, il voulait s'amuser à torturer un peu plus Harry.

"Ta chouette n'est qu'une excuse."

Harry déglutit péniblement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Bill !"

Drago agrippa le bras de Bill et lui jeta un regard lourd de menaces.

"Ce n'est pas le moment…"

"Non, laisse-le, Malefoy. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ? "demanda Harry, les yeux flamboyants.

"Tu es manifestement venu ici pour Drago, non ?"

Drago se sentit légèrement défaillir. Harry rougit violemment.

"Je ne peux pas croire que tu apprécies ce blond insipide… "déclara Jacques à Harry.

Ce fut au tour de Drago de rougir, mais lui, de colère.

"Mais, bon dieu, qui es-tu, petit morveux, pour me traiter, _moi_, d'insipide ?"

"Je suis le véritable amoureux de Bill, espèce de bimbo factice, "affirma Jacques sans prendre de gants.

Il y eut un concert de « ooh » dans le café.

"L'affaire se complique," dit un homme sur la gauche, à sa femme.

"Quoi ?"

Drago en sauta presque de sa chaise.

"Jacques ! "s'exclama Bill, agacé. "Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là, de toute façon ?"

"Je suis ici pour être certain que tu rompes avec cette sous-espèce, "répondit Jacques en pointant Drago du doigt.

Drago grogna furieusement. Jacques se tourna vers lui avec un sourire moqueur.

"Tu savais que Bill est avec toi uniquement parce tu me ressembles ?"

"JACQUES !" hurla Bill, sa patience à bout. "Pour l'amour de Merlin, ferme-la !"

"Il a besoin de connaître la vérité, hurla Jacques à son tour."

"Mais pas comme ça !"

Bill se mordit fortement la langue puis essaya de se corriger :

"Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, Drago… Je…"

Drago sentit un craquement dans son cœur.

"C'est avec _lui_ que tu as couché, pas avec Fleur, murmura Drago. Tu l'aimes ?"

"Ce n'est pas si simple," fit Bill avec une expression triste.

"Alors ton amour pour moi n'était qu'un mensonge ? "demanda-t-il sans vraiment écouter Bill.

"Ce n'est pas ça, Drago, "tenta d'expliquer Bill. "Tu me connais. Tu as enduré la même chose !"

"Toutes ces promesses…"

"Drago…"

Bill regarda Harry avec surprise, comme le prénom de Drago était doux sur ses lèvres. Harry se tut instantanément, conscient qu'il avait laissé échappé une bonne part de ses sentiments en chuchotant le prénom de Drago de telle manière. Drago était trop immergé dans sa propre douleur pour même remarquer l'erreur de Harry.

Mais Harry n'avait tout simplement pas pu s'en empêcher. Il ne pouvait rester là et voir Drago si déçu et triste. Harry voulait le serrer dans ses bras et lui dire que si Bill ne voulait pas de lui, Harry était assurément preneur.

"Je… J'ai besoin d'être seul," dit Drago dans un souffle en redressant et se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait été comparé à ce môme répugnant.

"Drago, je t'en prie !"

Bill l'attrapa par le bras et le fit pivoter.

"Navons besoin de parler en privé sans toutes ces interférences. J'ai besoin de t'expliquer…"

"Comment tu m'as menti ? "demanda Drago, froidement.

"Non. Je me fais du souci pour toi. Mais pourquoi tu t'occupes de savoir si mon amour pour toi est réel ou pas ? Tu es déjà amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre," répliqua Bill sur un ton accusateur.

Harry se raidit à ces mots. Il croyait que Bill était son seul rival. Il ne savait pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dont il devait s'inquiéter. Drago ne valait pas une migraine, n'est-ce pas ? A l'instant où il pensa ceci, les images de Drago au-dessus de lui l'incendièrent. Il pensa à Drago l'embrassant, le faisant gémir, le faisait se sentir vivant à nouveau.

« _Merde alors ! Je me demande combien de personne je vais devoir combattre avant d'avoir Drago,_ » pensa-t-il, amèrement.

Il entendit Drago soupirer. Il leva les yeux pour le regarder et prêter attention au reste de la querelle.

Drago fut reconnaissant que Bill ait omis le nom de Harry. La réalité de cette situation était une gifle sur sa figure. Bill avait raison. Il n'avait pas le droit de se sentir blessé ou contrarié. Mais son cœur ne marchait pas comme ça.

"Je le sais. Mais ça fait toujours mal, "dit-il honnêtement, prenant Bill et le reste de l'assemblée par surprise.

Un coup d'œil vers Drago était suffisant pour savoir qu'il n'exprimait pas ses sentiments facilement à voix haute.

"Alors tu sais comment je me suis senti quand tu es parti avec Harry cette nuit-là."

Un autre concert de « ooh ». Harry rougit de cette pleine attention qui réunissait les autres clients. Il sentit la panique l'envahir.

"Tu es amoureux de ce sale gosse pour de vrai ?" demanda Drago à Bill en regardant Jacques avec dégoût. "Il ne me ressemble pas du tout."

Jacques lui tira la langue et dit :

"Toi-même ! Je suis définitivement plus séduisant que toi."

"Espèce de petit démon…"

Drago serra les poings et menaça de les employer sur le visage de Jacques mais Bill le retint. Bill se tourna vers lui.

"C'est pourquoi je ne peux pas être avec toi, Jacques. Tu te comportes comme un gamin gâté et immature. Pourquoi tu dois faire une scène ? A partir de maintenant, tu te tais."

Les lèvres de Jacques tremblèrent mais il leva son menton. Puis il croisa les bras et bouda.

"D'accord, "dit-il dans un filet de voix.

Harry cacha son sourire derrière sa main. Jacques était agaçant et exigeant mais il était aussi charmant quand il voulait l'être et il ressemblait à Drago. Bien que Harry voulût plutôt être avec Drago, il y avait quelque chose avec Jacques qui lui donnait envie de le câliner. C'était probablement à cause de son sang de Vélane.

Les autres clients semblaient penser la même chose parce qu'ils commencèrent tous à attaquer Bill à la fois et protéger Jacques. Bill jeta ses bras en l'air et laissa tomber. C'était évident qu'il était inutile de tenter de régler les choses dans cet endroit. Bill sentit des frissons glacés descendre le long de son épine dorsale quand l'une des sorcières adolescentes cria :

"Eh ! Je ne comprends pas tous ces chichis. Le rouquin aime le mignon petit blondinet – le plus jeune – et le blond sexy nommé Drago aime Harry Potter. Visiblement le mignon blondinet est amoureux du rouquin. Maintenant c'est à Harry Potter de décider."

Tout le monde regarda vers Harry, qui voulut s'enfoncer dans sa chaise et disparaître. Harry était encore trop choqué de découvrir que Drago l'appréciait. L'aimait-il vraiment ? Comment cette fille le savait-elle ? C'était probablement une supposition d'adolescente. Ou peut-être que son verbe « aimer » avait une autre signification, une de celles qui ne suggérait pas l'amour. Apprécier une personne n'était pas la même chose qu'aimer d'amour cette personne. En outre, Harry savait qu'il désirait Drago mais il n'était pas prêt à admettre qu'il était amoureux de lui. Il n'était même pas gay. Tous les gens autour de lui croyaient qu'il l'était. Il n'était pas si certain de l'être. Drago était seulement une exception. Sa tête devint douloureuse.

Il leva les yeux vers Drago, qui était aussi blanc qu'un spectre, et la première chose qui sortit de sa bouche fut :

"Est-ce que tu m'apprécies ?"

"Et bien, je ne peux pas dire que je ressens de l'antipathie pour toi…" biaisa Drago. "Je veux dire, nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard… et… Il y a pas de raison que j'aie que l'aversion pour toi comme j'en ai eu…"

Les joues de Drago prirent une délicate teinte rosée comme s'il était fiévreux. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu si adorable.

"De quoi parlez-vous ? "demanda l'autre adolescente, son sandwich totalement oublié dans son assiette. "Le rouquin a dit que vous l'appréciiez depuis que vous étiez allés à l'école ensemble. C'est pas vrai ?"

Drago lui envoya son regard le plus noir mais la fille poursuivit.

"Et vous avez admis que vous étiez amoureux de lui. Nous vous avons tous entendu".

Les autres clients acquiescèrent. Drago eut envie de leur jeter à tous un sortilège.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi embarrassé. Il n'arrivait même pas à regarder Harry. Harry, d'un autre côté, ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de Drago. Il était stupéfait par cette révélation. Il avait déjà été assez étonné de découvrir que, maintenant, Drago l'appréciait. Mais savoir que Drago était _amoureux_ de lui depuis Poudlard était positivement choquant. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. C'était surréaliste.

"C'est vrai ?" demanda Harry dans un murmure.

"Oui, "répondit Bill.

Drago écarquilla les yeux. Il _tuerait Bill_ dès que la chance se présenterait.

"Oh, allons, Drago. Cette histoire a traîné depuis assez longtemps. Harry est assez grand pour l'accepter."

"Alors, Harry, c'est vrai que vous êtes gay ? "demanda l'adolescente.

"Je pense que vous êtes sexy ensemble"dit l'autre.

"Je pense que c'est dégoûtant," déclara la serveuse.

"Où va le monde ? "dit une vieille dame pensivement.

Harry se sentait pris de vertiges avec toutes ces questions et commentaires. Lorsqu'il se reprit, Drago avait déjà quitté le café l'air plutôt désespéré de s'échapper. Harry se leva immédiatement, pas entièrement certain de ce qu'il devait faire ou dire. Il était très confus avec tout ça et il avait envie d'être seul pour trier tout ce qui venait d'être dit. Mais la plus grande part de lui, lui disait de courir après Drago. Il ne devait pas être loin. Bill le retint un instant.

"Quoi ? "explosa Harry, plus d'humeur à subir une autre confrontation.

"Prend bien soin de lui. Il est très précieux, Harry. Si tu lui fait du mal, je ne te le pardonnerait pas,"lui dit Bill avec un regard d'avertissement.

Harry suspendit son souffle une seconde, se demandant si Bill attendait une réponse à ça. Sa tête en était toute chamboulée. Il avait besoin de mettre les choses en ordre. Mais il acquiesça néanmoins, parce qu'il savait que c'était ce que Bill attendait de lui pour le laisser aller. Quand Bill relâcha son bras, Harry s'élança dans la rue, inconscient du brouhaha alentour. Ses yeux étudièrent attentivement la place à la recherche de Drago et le trouva proche de l'entrée de service du Chaudron Baveur.

"Drago !" hurla-t-il, en courant vers lui.

Drago se stoppa instinctivement comme s'il était en transe. Harry s'arrêta en face de lui et tout autour d'eux sembla disparaître. Le temps se figea tandis que leurs yeux se verrouillaient ensemble. Harry sentait que Drago avait envie de dire plein de choses, mais, comme lui-même, Drago semblait ne pas pouvoir les mettre en mots. Des millions de pensées et de questions traversèrent l'esprit de Harry, comme quand Drago était-il tombé amoureux de lui et pourquoi. Harry voulait dire qu'ils devaient se séparer pour réfléchir à tout ça voir ça demain, à tête reposée, parce qu'il était trop confus. Mais Drago semblait si fragile et tellement sur la défensive que Harry ne dit rien. A la place, il fit quelque chose de totalement inattendu. Il caressa doucement le visage de Drago puis réduisit la distance entre eux et la scella avec un tendre baiser.

« _FLASH !_ »

Une lumière brillante l'aveugla presque. Harry battit des paupières, confus et aperçut quelqu'un pas loin avec un appareil photo dans les mains et un sourire sur le visage. Alors il grogna et jura à voix haute :

"Bordel de merde, Colin !"

Dès demain matin, Drago et lui seraient en première page de _la Gazette du Sorcier_ et de tout autre journal et magazine sorcier, où qu'il se trouve sur la surface du globe.

A suivre…

Ça vous a plu, alors faites-moi part de vos remarques.

Bisous.

Falyla

PS: Je vois que FFnet refuse toujours d'afficher les tirets de dialogue comme on le fait en français. Si quelqu'un a une solution moins casse-pieds que de rajouter des "" après coup, faites-le-moi savoir. Merci.


	31. chapitre 31

**Auteure**: Blanche Malfoy

**Titre**: Love me, Love me not.

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Rating**: R

**Paring**: Draco/Harry Draco/Bill

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations** **homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR. L'histoire appartient à Blanche Malfoy, quant à moi, je revendique la traduction.

**Petite (?) note de l'auteur : Me revoici enfin après une très longue absence. Je n'en suis qu'à demi responsable, en fait. Effectivement, j'avais besoin de faire une pause et je l'ai prise mais ensuite divers problèmes familiaux m'ont un peu éloignée de mes fics. Quand enfin, je me suis à nouveau sentie d'attaque, j'ai vraiment pris le temps de terminer entièrement « le Sacrifice du Serpent ». Maintenant que c'est fait – ouf ! – je suis à nouveau entièrement disponible pour mes traductions.**

**Un énorme merci à :**

**Onarluca, **Alixe**, Clôtho, **Lemoncurd**, Miss Voldemorette, **Satya**, Bee Orchid, **Vif d'Or**, Tama, **Demonia Cat's**, Cristal D'Avalon, **Vanilly**, Leviathoune, **Nfertiti**, Warriormeuh, **Crackos**, Serpentis-Draco, **Shyrinia**, Lovely A, **Sahada**, Vert Emeraude, **Shetane**, Eowyn Malefoy, **Lavande 1**, Lyrinn, **Nymphomaniac Fantasia**, Love Drago Malefoy, **Vici Black**, Lem Black, **Synopsis**, Takitah, **Divergood**, Lily **etTwiggy **pour leurs reviews et leurs compliments.**

**Un merci spécial à Alixe qui m'a aidée pour les tirets et à toutes celles qui m'ont indiqué les références de son guide du FFnet, que vous trouverez dans mes favoris.**

**Je rappelle également que les liens avec les fics originales sont dans ma bio.**

**En parlant de bio, je vous invite à aller jeter un coup à la dernière notice que j'ai rajoutée, elle concerne Blanche Malfoy et le règlement aveugle de FFnet et ses incroyables dérives…**

**Maintenant, place au chapitre, vous avez assez attendu ! **

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 31. **Demandez notre supplément !**

Drago était en état de choc. Sa vie ne pouvait être pire. Harry l'avait embrassé en public et il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que ce baiser l'avait fait rêver jusqu'à ce que Colin Crivey n'apparaisse de nulle part avec son fichu appareil de photo. Drago ne s'était pas attardé pour le lui confisquer. S'il était resté, probablement qu'il l'aurait tué. Au lieu de ça, il avait laissé Harry gérer les choses – en supposant que Harry _s'occuperait_ de la situation correctement – après tout, Colin Crivey n'était pas uniquement un fan mais aussi un de ses amis. Ses sombres pensées en tête, Drago s'était évaporé avant que quiconque – plus particulièrement Harry – ne puisse remarquer son absence.

Il s'était caché dans son appartement et avait refusé de répondre au téléphone, à la porte et à la cheminée. Tous ses canaux magiques verrouillés, il avait saisi une énorme barre de chocolat de chez Honeydukes et l'avait dévorée furieusement. Avec, pour unique résultat de cet acte compulsif, de passer l'aube à vomir et à maudire le monde entier.

Le matin suivant, Drago se découvrit avec Harry en première page de _La Gazette du Sorcier _et il lut le gros titre tapageur suivant :

« **LE SCANDALE DE L'ANNEE : HARRY POTTER A-T-IL SUCCOMBE AU CÔTE SOMBRE ?** »

Drago serra le journal dans ses mains et prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer à lire le reste de ce stupide article. Visiblement, Harry n'avait pas bien pris du tout la situation en main après que Drago ait quitté le Chemin de Traverse. Cependant, Drago était surpris de voir que cet article occupait au moins cinq pages du journal et qu'il n'avait _pas_ été écrit par Colin Crivey mais par un sorcier du nom de Charles Hagen. Si seulement Colin avait écrit cet article au lieu de simplement fournir les photos compromettantes. Colin appréciait Harry – à sa manière – tandis que Hagen semblait beaucoup détester Harry _et_ Drago et l'article était très défavorable pour tous les deux.

Hagen paraissait avoir fait une enquête extrêmement appronfondie sur les Malefoy, du commencement de leurs affaires illégales en Inde et en Afrique jusqu'à leur empire financier d'un bout à l'autre de la planète. Il impliquait que leurs affaires ne s'étaient pas achevées avec l'emprisonnement de Lucius et que Drago était maintenant en charge de tout. Plus important encore, Hagen déclarait catégoriquement que le boulot de Drago au Ministère n'était qu'une très habile couverture.

_« … en devenant un Auror, l'héritier des Malefoy s'assure que la loi sera toujours de son côté. Un Auror qui souhaite rester anonyme dit que Monsieur Malefoy fait rarement son travail et quand il le fait, il passe son temps à s'en plaindre. On peut se demander, en premier lieu, pourquoi Monsieur Malefoy a pris un boulot qu'il déteste, et la réponse est joliment simple. Le travail de Monsieur Malefoy en tant qu'Auror n'est qu'un déguisement qu'il revêt pour apparaître présentable et honnête après l'emprisonnement honteux de son père. Et c'est aussi une façon de garantir que les Malefoy gardent le contrôle sur les affaires du Ministère, un pouvoir qu'ils détiennent depuis des décennies. »_

Drago pouvait presque entendre la vapeur sortir de ses oreilles. Il prit sur lui de rester calme mais, tandis qu'il poursuivait sa lecture, il trouva très difficile de ne pas perdre le contrôle et de ne pas jeter un sort sur la première chose qui passerait dans sa ligne de mire.

« …_C'est un véritable choc pour notre communauté que Harry Potter, notre héros à tous, soit maintenant compromis avec quelqu'un d'aussi dangereux que Drago Malefoy. Se peut-il que Monsieur Potter soit sous l'emprise d'un maléfice ? Ou peut-être nous montre-t-il simplement ses vraies couleurs._

_« Harry Potter a toujours eu un côté sombre » dit une de ses ex-camarades d'école qui souhaite aussi demeurer anonyme pour des raisons de sécurité. « Il a passé ses deux dernières années d'école isolé et morne. Il regardait tout le monde avec un tel dédain. C'était terrifiant. »_

_- _Evidemment ! s'exclama Drago. Il venait de perdre son parrain, par Merlin ! J'aimerais savoir comment _vous_ vous sentiriez si la seule famille que vous connaissez venait juste à mourir !

_« Certains avait l'habitude de dire qu'il voulait rejoindre Vous-Savez-Qui. Je n'y ai jamais vraiment cru. Mais maintenant… Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit en train de voir Malefoy. Malefoy était une brute à l'école. Harry est censé être le bon type. Je pensais qu'ils se haïssaient. S'il voit une si odieuse personne, alors on peut seulement présumer qu'il est exactement comme Drago Malefoy. Peut-être qu'il a-t-il succombé au côté sombre ? » suggère encore cet ami._

_- _Un putain de bon ami, oui, marmonna Drago à mi-voix avant de continuer sa lecture.

« _Se haïssent-ils l'un l'autre ? Nous avons en notre possession des preuves tout à fait sulfureuses qui démontrent bien ce que leur _haine_ signifie en réalité. _»

Drago en eut le souffle coupé quand il vit _les preuves sulfureuses_ que Hagen avait reproduites. L'une d'elle montrait Harry au-dessus de Drago et leurs visages étaient tellement proches qu'on pouvait croire que Harry allait l'embrasser. Cependant c'était une photo moldue, quiconque la verrait croirait qu'ils étaient en train de flirter. En fait, Harry essayait d'étrangler Drago après un match de Quidditch particulièrement échauffé.

Une autre montrait Drago qui caressait la main de Harry à Ste-Mangouste puis se penchait pour l'embrasser. Drago ne pouvait en croire ses yeux. Seuls quelques proches amis savaient qu'il avait rendu visite à Harry ce jour-là. Visiblement, quelqu'un d'autre le savait aussi et cette image le prouvait. Drago jeta le journal sur le sol et gémit de désespoir. D'où sortait cette photo ? Il se cacha le visage dans les mains et glissa ses doigts à travers ses cheveux soyeux, combattant l'envie de se les arracher de rage.

Il se fichait de la photo de couverture ou même des imbéciles qui pourraient mal l'interpréter. Il était surtout inquiet à propos de la photo de l'hôpital. Cette photo n'aurait jamais dû être imprimée parce que, au moment où Lucius la verrait, il saurait que c'était _Drago_ qui était responsable de la fin de l'état comateux de Harry. Lucius serait furieux et alors aviserait chaque Mangemort encore vivant. Et alors la chasse poue la tête de Drago commencerait.

De nombreuses rumeurs parmi les Mangemorts prétendaient que Voldemort s'était arrangé pour jeter un sortilège sur Harry juste avant de mourir, un sortilège qui ferait de sa vie un cauchemar sans fin. Lorsque Harry avait été plongé dans son état catatonique, les Mangemorts avaient supposé que Voldemort avait réussi. Le reste des fidèles avaient frissonné à cette nouvelle. Les Guérisseurs ignoraient ce qui n'allait pas avec Harry et ils avaient discuté de la possibilité de l'envoyer dans un hôpital moldu. Un mois était passé et Harry n'avait réagi à rien.

C'est à ce moment-là que Drago avait pris les choses en mains. Il ne pouvait dire à quiconque ce qu'il savait exactement. S'il l'avait fait, sa vie et celle de Harry auraient été en danger. Alors il décida d'aller vers les deux personnes qu'il pensait capables de l'aider : Dumbledore et Severus. Ils avaient tout fait en secret. Severus avait pris deux mois pour faire bouillir une potion qui n'avait de cinquante pour cent de chance de réussite.

Puis un autre problème s'était présenté. Comment faire boire la potion à Harry ? Après de longues discutions, Dumbledore avait suggéré que Drago la lui donne en l'embrassant. « Tout simplement comme dans un foutu conte de fée » avait ricané Severus. Drago avait fait une grimace devant une telle ironie. Mais il l'avait fait et Harry s'était réveillé quelques heures après que Drago ait quitté le bâtiment. Personne outre que lui, Dumbledore et Severus n'étaient au courant de la potion, pas même Hermione. Mais Drago était certain qu'un seul regard sur la photo serait suffisant pour que Lucius pique sa crise et envoie quelqu'un après lui. Son père connaissait son penchant pour Harry. Il savait aussi que Drago était au courant pour la malédiction et, plus important de tout, Lucius ne croyait pas aux coïncidences. Alors, ça ne prendrait guère de temps avant que Lucius n'accuse Drago de la miraculeuse guérison de Harry.

_- _Putain ! s'exclama Drago.

Drago s'agita face aux conséquences possibles de cet article. Il y avait tellement de choses dont il devait s'inquiéter. Il avait peur de la réaction de Harry, même si, en premier lieu, c'était la faute du brun s'il l'avait embrassé de façon totalement inattendue et au grand jour.

Harry se poserait des tas de questions. Il voudrait sans aucun doute savoir pour le baiser de l'hôpital. Et il y avait le fait que maintenant – merci au groupe d'inconnus et à Bill – Harry savait que Drago était amoureux de lui.

Drago fit une grimace et soupira de défaite. Il s'était imaginé ce moment de vérité de nombreuses fois. Mais, pas même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait pensé que ça se passerait de manière si minable. _Tout_ était de sa faute. Il aurait dû quitter le café bien avant que Harry n'entre avec le blondinet. Il était conscient de ça. Dans sa mauvaise humeur du moment, il en oublia même son ego blessé lorsqu'il avait découvert que Bill lui avait menti tout le temps. Il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter de sa relation avec Bill désormais. Il s'inquiétait pour Harry.

Au moins, le journal n'avait pas découvert la vérité entre les faits. _Ils_ ne savaient pas que Drago avait quelque chose à voir avec la guérison de Harry. Et le plus important, ils ignoraient ce qui s'était _vraiment_ passé pour Drago après Poudlard.

Mais il savait qu'il devrait faire face à Harry et lui dire à propos de la potion. Plus que tout, il savait qu'il devrait faire face à son passé tôt ou tard. Mais juste pour un court instant, il voulait rester caché. Il avait été courageux assez longtemps. Il s'autorisait un moment de lâcheté avant d'affronter ce qui allait arriver.

**§§§§§**

_-_ Il m'a embrassé quand j'étais à Ste-Mangouste ? hurla Harry, ébahi.

A l'autre bout du téléphone, Hermione éloigna le récepteur de son oreille pendant un instant puis, après s'être assurée que Harry avait fini de respirer comme un taureau furieux, elle essaya de prendre un ton joyeux.

_- _Et bien, au moins maintenant, tu sais qu'il t'aime, non ?

_- _Hermione, siffla Harry de façon menaçante. C'est… l'article entier est… Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ces photos ? C'était juste un stupide match de Quidditch ! Je n'essayais pas d'embrasser Malefoy ! J'essayais de l'étrangler ! Et celle-ci, là… _celle de Ste-Mangouste_ ? Tu m'avais dit que Malefoy m'avait rendu visite, pas qu'il m'avait embrassé !

_-_ Mais je ne savais pas qu'il t'avait embrassé ce jour-là.

_- _Tu es une horrible amie ! Comment as-tu pu me laisser seul avec Malefoy alors que j'étais dans un état aussi vulnérable ?

_- _Franchement, Harry, c'est un peu tard pour rejeter le blâme sur moi. Tu as déjà couché avec lui alors tu sais qu'il ne te veut aucun mal. Il t'aime. Je pense que le baiser est plutôt romantique. Et penser que tu es revenu à la vie ce même jour…

Hermione soupira rêveusement et Harry roula des yeux, agacé.

_- _Ce n'est pas la question !

_-_ Vraiment ? Alors c'est quoi le problème ? Tu as provoqué ça toi-même de toute façon. C'est toi qui as embrassé Malefoy au Chemin de Traverse ! On peut le voir dans les journaux sorciers du monde entier, fit-elle remarquer avec satisfaction.

_-_ C'était un moment de folie !

Harry ne savait encore pas ce qui l'avait poussé à embrasser Malefoy. Il accusa le blond d'avoir eu l'air si adorable à ce moment-là. Il ne pouvait pas résister à un Drago Malefoy vulnérable.

_-_ C'est important ? Tu l'as embrassé et c'est tout. Cesse donc de vivre dans le déni, Harry ! Il t'apprécie ; tu l'apprécies. Tout est parfait, alors bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? C'est _toi_ qui lui as couru après sur le Chemin de Traverse, tu te rappelles ? Tu as emprunté la voiture de Fred juste pour l'impressionner !

_-_ Je n'essayais pas de l'impressionner ! nia Harry en rougissant furieusement.

_- _Peu importe, Harry. Va vers lui et arrête de me casser les pieds ! Vous avez besoin de mettre les choses au clair. Parfois, on a besoin de donner un coup de pouce au destin, Harry. Je ne peux pas toujours tout faire pour toi. Franchement… Tu crois que Drago va t'attendre éternellement ? Je suis même surprise qu'il ait attendu si longtemps…

Harry resta muet un instant, réfléchissant aux choses que Hermione venait de dire. Elle avait raison sur beaucoup de choses, mais c'était vraiment difficile pour lui de mettre son cœur en avant. Quoiqu'en y pensant bien, il l'avait déjà fait en l'embrassant devant tout le monde au Chemin de Traverse. Mais il se sentait tellement perdu. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire mais il avait peur.

_- _Harry ? l'appela gentiment Hermione. Tu es toujours là ?

Harry cligna des yeux.

_- _Il est amoureux de moi.

_-_ Oui.

_- _Il est _amoureux_ de moi.

_-_ Oui !

Hermione rit au ton choqué de son ami.

_- Pourquoi_ ? demanda Harry complètement abasourdi.

_- _Qui sait ? Je veux dire, qui ne craquerait pas pour un gars comme toi ? Tu es séduisant, riche, intelligent – bien, pas si intelligent quand on parle d'amour mais… Tu es un mec tout à fait présentable, Harry.

Harry fit la grimace en entendant le mot « présentable » mais ne dit rien.

Pourquoi serait-ce si impossible pour lui de tomber amoureux de toi ?

_- _C'est de _Malefoy_ dont nous parlons.

_-_ Et alors ? Les signes étaient là depuis longtemps, Harry. Il te détestait un petit peu trop, tu ne crois pas ? Nous étions trop aveuglés pour le remarquer, pour ne pas dire trop jeunes. En outre, Drago était un vrai connard avant. Mais tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était pour attirer ton attention. Bon, je suppose qu'il a fait quelques trucs juste par malveillance… C'est un Malefoy après tout. Mais la plupart du temps, il voulait juste aller vers _toi,_ Harry.

Hermione formulait ça avec beaucoup de simplicité mais les choses étaient encore très compliquées du point de vue de Harry. Il humecta ses lèvres et déglutit.

_-_ Je… Je ne sais pas ce que je suis supposé faire.

Il pouvait s'imaginer son expression exaspérée tandis qu'elle lui hurlait presque :

_-_ C'est pourtant parfaitement évident. VA LUI PARLER, IMBECILE !

Puis elle raccrocha.

Harry continua à fixer le récepteur un moment, stupéfait qu'elle ait eu le culot de lui raccrocher au nez. Il la rappela et quand elle décrocha, il ricana :

_- _Tu n'as rien oublié ?

_-_ Quoi ?

_-_ Je ne sais pas où il vit ! s'exclama Harry, irrité.

_- _Oh, fit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Je suppose qu'il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit de simplement le lui demander.

Il y avait pensé mais il ne pouvait simplement questionner Drago sans éveiller les soupçons.

_- _Donne-moi juste cette foutue adresse ! exigea-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

_- _D'accord, d'accord. La voilà…

**§§§§§**

Quand Drago entendit frapper à la porte, il se sentit légèrement nauséeux comme s'il savait que quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver. La curiosité fut la plus forte. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il regretta de l'avoir fait. Devant lui se tenait sa snobinarde de mère, Narcissa Malefoy. D'abord, il pâlit et envisagea de lui claquer la porte sur la figure, avec l'espoir d'y fixer son terrible caractère. Mais avant qu'il puisse faire quoi que se soit, elle était entrée d'elle-même.

_-_ Je vous en prie, mère, entrez, ricana Drago tandis qu'il fermait la porte et la regardait marcher jusqu'au salon en marmonnant pour elle. Faites comme chez vous, dit-il élégamment mais froidement.

_-_ Comme chez moi… Ce n'est même pas drôle, Drago. Tu crois vraiment que cet endroit est une maison décente pour un sorcier de ton rang ?

Narcissa regarda autour d'elle avec dédain.

_- _Vraiment… Je suis si déçue. Je n'ai même pas eu le cœur de dire à ton père que tu vivais parmi les Moldus maintenant. Il en mourrait de honte.

Drago se tendit à la mention de son père. Il se demanda si Lucius avait envoyé sa mère pour le harceler.

_-_ Père a d'autres raisons de mourir de honte et elles n'ont rien à voir avec moi.

_- _Ne me parle pas avec ce ton, Drago. Je suis encore ta mère et il est toujours ton père.

Les yeux de Narcissa le transpercèrent et Drago se sentit à nouveau dans la peau d'un enfant.

_-_ Et même si maintenant tu renies ton propre sang, tu es toujours un Malefoy. Tu vas hériter de tout.

Drago eut un rire creux.

_-_ Attendez une minute. N'êtes-vous pas celle qui m'a expulsé du Manoir en me disant que dorénavant je n'étais plus votre fils ? N'êtes-vous pas celle qui m'a dit que je ne recevrai pas un penny de la fortune des Malefoy ?

Narcissa ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle s'assit d'abord sur le sofa en croisant élégamment les jambes puis leva la tête. Elle détestait tout ce qui était relatif aux Moldus, mais elle s'habillait comme eux et elle était _très_ bien habillée. Drago avait la même impression d'elle que quand il était petit : à savoir que si elle n'était pas humaine, elle serait un magnifique cygne. Mais ses traits délicats ne pouvaient dissimuler son côté superficiel et la froideur de son cœur. Même Lucius était plus passionné que Narcissa, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

_- _Comme tu ne répondais à aucune de mes lettres, j'ai pris la liberté de venir pour t'informer de ces bonnes nouvelles. Ton père et moi avons parlé…

Drago sentit son sang se geler. Il savait que quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver. Mais bien qu'il eut envie de la faire taire, il la laissa poursuivre.

_-_ … et nous avons décidé de te donner une seconde chance. Tu es notre seul fils après tout.

Drago sentit ses entrailles le brûler.

_-_ Nous ne sommes pas aussi démunis que nous voulons le faire croire. Nous avons encore beaucoup en notre possession. Ce n'est pas une tâche facile que de détruire tout ce que notre famille a pu rassembler toutes ces années. Ton père va faire appel dans quelques jours…

Drago se sentit sur le point de s'évanouir.

_-_ … et il veut que nous soyons à nouveau tous ensemble. Quand il reviendra à la maison, il projette de faire de toi son successeur. Chacun de nos actifs sera à ton nom.

Drago compta jusqu'à dix pour ne pas crier. Il sentit sa tête devenir douloureuse.

_- _Je ne peux pas croire ça.

_-_ Tu as eu ta période d'amusement. Tu étais jeune et nous avons accepté ton besoin d'essayer de nouvelles choses. Mais tu n'es plus un adolescent. Je crois durement qu'il y a du bons sens dans ta tête maintenant. Ainsi nous voulons laisser le passé derrière nous et te laisser revenir à la maison. Tout ce que tu dois faire c'est quitter ce travail ignoble qui est le tien. Nous t'avons déjà trouvé une jeune fille convenable à épouser. Nous avons simplement besoin d'arranger quelques détails et…

_-_ Stop ! dit finalement Drago.

Elle se tut instantanément et fronça les sourcils. Drago secoua la tête d'incrédulité et essaya de ne pas l'étrangler.

_- _Vous êtes incroyable. Après toutes les horribles choses que vous m'avez dites, vous avez le _culot _de me parler comme si _rien_ ne s'était passé. Vous m'avez traité d'abomination, lui rappela-t-il avec un sombre regard.

Narcissa reste impassible tandis qu'elle disait :

_-_ A quoi t'attendais-tu ? Tu as brisé nos cœurs avec tes absurdités. Je n'aurai jamais cru que mon petit bébé, ma fierté et ma joie deviendrait…

Elle agit la main.

_- _Je suppose que ton père avait raison. C'est de ma faute. Je t'ai trop gâté. C'est bon. J'admets que j'avais tort. Maintenant il est temps pour toi de l'admettre aussi. Ensuite nous pourrons laisser les choses derrière nous et avancer. Tu as un merveilleux avenir devant toi.

Drago serra les poings.

_- _Ce n'était pas des absurdités ! Je suis toujours gay, vous savez ? Je ne vais pas changer !

_- _Tu ne veux pas vraiment dire ça.

_-_ Mère… soupira-t-il lourdement.

Il ne voulait pas se lancer dans la même discussion encore et encore. Il voulait qu'elle sorte de son appartement. Tous les souvenirs qu'il essayait si fort de refouler arrivèrent sur lui comme une avalanche. Il se rappela la façon dont sa mère l'avait regardé la première fois qu'elle avait découvert qu'il était gay, ses œillades glacées et ses manières impérieuses quand elle avait acquiescé à l'idée de Lucius de l'envoyer dans un endroit en Ecosse où il serait _guéri _de sa _maladie. _Drago se remémorait très bien comme elle le regardait avec indifférence tandis qu'elle le laissait dans cet horrible endroit et comme elle avait ignoré ses appels de ne pas le laisser seul. Il se souvenait de la douleur et des tortures qu'il avait subies.

Après ça, il était retourné à Poudlard pour faire sa 7ème année d'école. En effet, il avait changé mais pas de la façon dont ses parents l'espéraient. Ce _charmant camp d'été_ l'avait rendu meilleur à tromper. Il avait appris à jouer le rôle du fils parfait de manière exceptionnelle. Sa haine avait tellement augmenté qu'il ne s'était même pas senti coupable d'aider l'Ordre.

Il connaissant les conséquences de ses actes. Ce n'était donc pas une surprise lorsque Narcissa remarqua il avait bluffé tout le temps. Il avait déjà terminé ses études à Poudlard. Dans son innocence, il pensait que ce serait plus facile de tourner le dos à la fortune familiale et d'embrasser le monde.

Mais ça n'avait pas été facile du tout. Avec la mort soudaine de Dumbledore et la retraite de Severus suivie de sa disparition, Drago n'avait rencontré que portes closes et préjugés. Le monde sorcier lui avait tourné le dos. Il avait expérimenté la même cruauté et le même rejet qu'il avait infligés aux autres qu'il avait cru inférieurs. Alors, sans travail et sans argent, il s'était laissé trompé par un sorcier du nom de Johnson Smear. Johnson lui avait montré un autre type d'enfer, d'une sorte que Drago n'oublierait jamais.

Drago pouvait presque sentir les larmes prêtes à couler. Il pressa durement ses paupières et dit :

_- _Je ne reviendrai pas.

La bouche de Narcissa parut se contracter une seconde.

_-_ Tu n'as pas ta place parmi ces saletés de Moldus pour voisins. Si tu veux avoir ta propre maison, je ne m'y opposerai pas. Je suis sûre que Lucius non plus. Mais…

_-_ Ne soyez pas stupide, mère. La maison n'est pas le putain de problème ! Je ne retournerai plus vers cette vie qui me dégoûte. Je ne suis pas votre jouet ! Je suis comme ça et je ne veux pas changer ! Putain, je suis gay ! Acceptez-le ! rugit-il.

Les lèvres de sa mère s'ourlèrent en un sourire amer.

_- _Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Comment peux-tu être serein avec ça. Tu sais que ce n'est pas normal.

_- _J'en ai rien à foutre ! hurla-t-il, hors de lui. Allez dire à Lucius qu'il peut se mettre la fortune des Malefoy où il veut ! Je sais pourquoi vous souhaitez mon retour. Vous voulez tout mettre à mon nom parce que finalement personne n'a le courage de se plonger dans les affaires des Malefoy.

Pour la première fois, Narcissa sembla vraiment choquée. Drago ricana.

_- _Oh oui, mère. Je travaille au Ministère, vous vous rappelez ? Je sais pourquoi vous êtes tous les deux si désespérés de tout me léguer. Mais devinez quoi ? Je ne veux rien qui vienne de vous ou de lui. Je suis indépendant. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre putain d'argent. ALORS, BORDEL, FOUTEZ LE CAMPS DE CHEZ MOI MAINTENANT !

Le visage de Narcissa devint écarlate. Elle se leva et s'arrêta ensuite vers lui avec des yeux flamboyants.

_-_ Tu es vraiment une honte, murmura-t-elle à mi-voix.

Drago eut envie de la gifler.

_- _Tu penses vraiment que ce Potter est digne de toi ? Tu crois que son penchant pour toi durera ? Tu es en train de rejeter des siècles d'histoire familiale et de pouvoir, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour une maladie de ton corps. Pour une perversion !

Drago ferma les yeux et chuchota :

_- La ferme_.

_- _Tu penses qu'il est amoureux de toi, Drago chéri ? dit-elle avec un sourire affecté. Tu crois qu'il peut aimer quelqu'un comme toi ? Deux hommes ne peuvent s'aimer l'un l'autre. C'est simplement une forme malsaine de désir.

_- La ferme_.

_- _Ne sois pas aveuglé. C'est juste une illusion. Il n'y a aucune chance pour que ce type d'amour dure. Tu n'auras même pas d'enfant.

_-_ Je jure devant Dieu que si vous ne vous taisez pas… menaça Drago.

_- _Est-ce que Potter connaît l'homme avec qui tu vivais, Drago ?

Chaque mot qui émanait de sa bouche était du pur venin.

_- _Non…

Il ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Il battit des paupières mais ça ne les empêcha pas de couler.

_- _Est-ce qu'il sait quelle sorte de vie tu avais avant de devenir un homme _respectable _? Lâche comme tu es, je suis certaine que tu ne lui as rien dit. Personne ne connaît ton sombre petit secret, n'est-ce pas ? le pressa-t-elle. Je me demande ce que ton amant dirait à ce propos. Je me demande si son amour durerait s'il découvrait par hasard que tu avais l'habitude de vendre…

_- _FERME TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE !

_- _… ton corps pour de l'argent.

Drago ignora comment il s'arrangea pour retenir son vif besoin de la frapper. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il ne put rien faire. Il était paralysé par ses paroles venimeuses. C'était comme si Johnson était à nouveau à ses côtés, le rouant de coups quand il faisait quelque chose de faux, le faisant supplier pour ses repas, le faisant se sentir comme la pire merde de l'univers. Ce n'était pas sa faute. Johnson était un monstre, pas lui. Johnson l'avait fait couché avec des types horribles pour de l'argent.

_- _Si tu reviens vers nous, nous effacerons tout, Drago. Tu récupéreras ta dignité. Lucius et moi étions si certains que tu retrouverais tes sens après Johnson… Johnson était censé être une leçon bien apprise, Drago. Il était supposé te guérir de tes faiblesses… Après tout, c'est ce pourquoi Lucius le payait si grassement.

Elle lui toucha l'épaule et il sursauta violemment en se reculant d'un coup sec. Narcissa se contenta de hausser les épaules puis elle lui sourit.

_- _Tu n'en as pas encore fini avec nous. Je suis sûre que ton père aura beaucoup à dire à propos d'une certaine photo d'hôpital.

Elle repoussa délicatement ses cheveux noirs et marcha jusqu'à la porte.

_-_ Potter ne devra pas connaître tes secrets, chéri. Comme je suis ta mère, je te protégerais. Ton destin est entre tes mains. Ou devrais-je dire aussi le destin de Potter ? Après tout, si tu reviens à la maison, j'essayerai de convaincre Lucius de laisser Potter tranquille. Ça ne tient qu'à toi.

Elle ouvrit la porte et lui souffla un baiser.

_- _On reste en contact.

Quand elle ferma la porte, Drago glissa sur le sol et s'effondra. Il était seul pour revivre six mois d'enfer.

A suivre…

Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. (Décidément, j'adore cette formule, merci Origine !) Alors, si ça vous a plu, laissez-moi un petit mot et si ça ne vous a pas plu, dites-le aussi ! LOL

Bisous.

Falyla


	32. Chapter 32

**Auteure**: Blanche Malfoy

**Titre**: Love me, Love me not.

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Rating**: R

**Paring**: Draco/Harry Draco/Bill

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations** **homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR. L'histoire appartient à Blanche Malfoy, quant à moi, je revendique la traduction.

**Petite note de la traductrice** : Je sais, je sais, j'avais promis d'être plus présente sur FFnet et je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse. Je suis désolée mais c'est la faute de cette chaleur. Elle me rend un brin paresseuse. Le chapitre qui suit est plutôt long et je ne l'ai traduit que par petits bouts. De plus, on a acheté une piscine et j'avoue y passer plus de temps que devant l'ordinateur. Et comme personne n'a encore inventé les pc étanches… LOL

Pour les réponses aux reviews, je vais répondre en vrac.

Je rappelle que je ne suis pas l'auteure de cette histoire, seulement la traductrice. Donc, je n'ai aucun mérite quant à la qualité de l'échange Drago/Narcissa, et je suis encore moins responsable si l'auteure a décidé que la mère de Drago avaitles cheveux noirs.

Blanche Malfoy avait décidé d'écrire une quarantaine de chapitres. La V.O en est à 38. La fic est momentanément suspendue parce qu'elle souhaitait terminer « Take me Home » puis lire tranquillement le tome HP 6.

Voilà, un énorme bisous à :

**Onarluca**, Dodie-ange, **Cristal d'Avalon**, Vici Black, **Echoruby** Elizedirector Elimilly, **Sahada**, Serpendis-Draco, **Lemoncurd**, Vert Emeraude, **Lem**** Black**, Ash 2 en 1, **Lucy-hp**, Lovely A, **Rubymoon**, Fliflou, **Léviathoune**, Vif d'Or, **Niil-iste**, Origine, **Pomme**, Jessy, Shyrinia, Shirna, **Zahik**, Eowyn Malefoy, **Didinette207**, Danielove, **Clôtho**, Alicia Potter-Black, **Satya**, Cyrano, **Esperanza66**( ta review n'est pas signée, je n'ai pas ton mail), Nfertiti, **My**** Sweet Prince,**

merci de continuer à me soutenir et à m'encourager.

**Ce chapitre est citronné, vous voilà prévenus.**

Chapitre 32. **Baiser, câlin et encore plus de problèmes.**

Harry leva les yeux vers le bâtiment qui lui faisait face et soupira. Drago n'était qu'à six étages de lui. Il débattit avec lui-même un long moment pour savoir s'il allait entrer ou retourner chez lui. A la fin, il décida d'y aller et de faire face aux conséquences, quelle qu'elles soient. Il n'eut pas besoin de sonner. Une magnifique femme blonde qui semblait plutôt contrariée par quelque chose tira la porte et passa devant lui sans remarquer sa présence. Elle paraissait être le genre de femme qui ne se soucie de rien d'autre que d'elle-même. Harry pensait qu'elle avait l'air vaguement familier mais son attention était focalisée sur des problèmes plus importants. Il se rua sur la porte avant qu'elle ne lui claque au visage et atteignit l'ascenseur quelques secondes plus tard.

Le fait qu'il soit possible d'entrer si facilement l'inquiétait. Visiblement, l'immeuble de Drago n'était pas assez sécurisé pour un Auror. Peut-être que l'appartement de Drago était dans un périmètre magique pour compenser le manque de sécurité de l'entrée principale.

Une fois en haut, il ne put s'empêcher de penser comme c'était bizarre que Drago Malefoy vive dans un immeuble moldu. Il se demanda comment était son appartement. Probablement un mélange des deux mondes. Ce serait bien rangé, bien sûr, et plein de choses chères et magnifiques. Drago avait bon goût. C'était ce qui ennuyait le plus Harry ; après tout, sa propre maison était en bazar.

Il quitta l'ascenseur et marcha jusqu'à l'appartement. Il était sur le point de frapper à la porte quand il entendit un horrible bruit à l'intérieur. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il sortit promptement sa baguette et lança un sort pour ouvrir. La porte s'ouvrit sans trop d'effort, ce qui le fit maudire Drago de ne pas prendre mieux soin de sa sécurité. Puis il avança prudemment, sa baguette prête. Ce qu'il vit dans le salon lui glaça le sang. Chaque petit objet était brisé sur le sol. Coussins et livres était en train de tournoyer dans les airs à grande vitesse et les pages et les plumes retombaient comme de la pluie.

Il hurla immédiatement un sortilège d'immobilisation et tout se figea. Il était plus qu'un peu inquiet au sujet de Drago maintenant. Son cœur était sur le point de bondir contre les murs. Il sentit sa bouche s'assécher.

« _Ne sois pas blessé, s'il te plait, ne sois pas blessé_ » se répétait-il encore et encore. « _Je commence juste à te connaître. Ne me laisse pas te perdre_ ».

Il ne s'était pas senti si impuissant depuis bien longtemps.

- DRAG… commença-t-il à crier mais sa voix mourut quand il vit Drago apparaître devant lui.

Le temps se suspendit tandis que les yeux vides de Drago regardait vers lui sans le voir. Le blond semblait terriblement pâle comme si son esprit avait été aspiré hors de lui. Harry se sentit le cœur au bord des lèvres. En une seconde, il avait fermé la distance entre eux mais Drago recula comme s'il avait peur qu'on le touche. Harry craignit le pire. Il n'avait jamais vu Drago comme ça.

- Drago… appela-t-il doucement. Tu es blessé ?

Drago ne répondit pas. Harry avança d'un pas jusqu'à lui et Draco recula jusqu'à ce que son dos soit contre le mur. Harry tendit doucement une main tremblante pour le toucher.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Harry était maintenant terrifié, ne sachant pas ce qu'il était supposé faire. Il état clair que Drago était en état de choc.

Du bout des doigts, Harry arriva enfin à toucher la poitrine de Drago. Il le caressa très prudemment et essaya de le serrer dans ses bras mais Drago réagit violemment lorsqu'il remarqua les intentions de Harry. Harry esquiva le coup de Drago par réflexe. Drago tenta de le frapper alors que Harry faisait de son mieux pour le contrer. Après beaucoup de lutte, Harry eut enfin la possibilité de renverser Drago et de bloquer ses bras autour de lui pour prévenir tout autre mouvement violent. Après un moment, Harry sentit le corps de Drago se détendre et ses battements de cœur effrénés revenir progressivement à la normale. Harry respirait lourdement. Il accola leurs fronts ensemble et desserra un peu son emprise autour du corps de Drago.

Puis Drago trembla dans ses bras et Harry entendit des sanglots étranglés provenir de la bouche du blond. Drago enfouit sa tête dans son épaule et Harry sentit ses larmes dans son cou. Il n'y a rien à faire d'autre que laisser ses doigts courir dans ses cheveux soyeux en apaisantes caresses et lui murmurer de douces choses à l'oreille.

- Tout ira bien, chuchota Harry, embrassant Drago sur le front. Je ne vais pas te blesser.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'ironie de ses propos. Deux jours plus tôt, il disait exactement l'inverse et maintenant il prenait soin de lui. Avec toutes ses pensées lui traversant l'esprit, Harry perdit la notion du temps.

Des milliers de choses jaillissaient dans sa tête. Il voulait désespérément des réponses sur ce qui était arrivé. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Drago était quelqu'un qui pouvait craquer comme ça. Jamais. Il était encore étonné de ce dont il avait été témoin. Il avait eu une expérience similaire jadis, alors il savait que le niveau instable de magie de Drago était ce qui avait provoqué le vol des objets et les dégâts. La question était de savoir ce qui avait déclenché de si violentes émotions. Quelque chose devait avoir pousser Drago au-delà de ses limites et le poussa durement, après tout, Drago était toujours si posé.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de poser des questions. Pas encore. Manifestement, Drago avait traversé une énorme quantité de stress. Drago y reviendrait, éventuellement, et _s'il_ en avait envie, il lui en parlerait. Harry était juste là pour lui, continuant de lui caresser les cheveux et de le câliner du mieux qu'il pouvait. Harry n'avait jamais voulu protéger quelqu'un si farouchement de toute sa vie. Il souhaitait embrasser Drago pour faire disparaître ses larmes, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était attendre.

Quand les larmes de Drago se tarirent enfin, Harry sentit les lèvres de Drago effleurer son cou et remonter jusqu'à ce qu'elles rencontrent celles de Harry. Harry sentit la douceur de la bouche de Drago se mêler de larmes salées. Drago l'embrassa une fois, deux fois, trois fois tandis que sa langue demandait à entrer.

« _Nous sommes vraiment paumés_ » fut la dernière pensée de Harry avant de se perdre dans une douce folie. Leurs langues se rencontrant dans une danse sensuelle.

Harry savait que Drago attendait du réconfort et il avait plus que la volonté de lui en donner. Harry était surpris que combien il voulait calmer les inquiétudes de Drago et l'aimer.

Les doigts adroits de Drago déboutonnèrent la chemise de Harry sans se presser et frottèrent ses mamelons. Leur baiser s'approfondit. Chaque baiser était un choc électrique qui brûlait chaque centimètre carré de leur peau. Harry gémit en protestation quand les lèvres de Drago lâchèrent les siennes mais il oublia bientôt tout pour se concentrer sur les merveilleuses sensations qui l'assaillaient tandis que Drago embrassait sa poitrine en descendant, ses mains libérant le sexe tendu déjà luisant de Harry. Drago le prit entièrement dans sa bouche. Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière et cria.

Cette image semblait fausse quelque part. C'était Harry qui était supposé donner du plaisir à Drago, pas l'inverse. Mais loin de se plaindre, Harry laissa Drago tenir les rênes. Il vit dans un étourdissement Drago se déshabiller, exposant ainsi sa magnifique peau d'albâtre.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent un bref instant et Harry se demanda ce qui allait suivre. Il vit Drago sucer ses propres doigts et se préparer lui-même pour Harry. Mais Harry ne comprit la réelle signification de tout ça que quand Drago s'assit sur lui pour s'empaler sur son membre tendu. Harry fut englouti par différentes émotions tandis que Drago commençait à bouger sur lui. Il était choqué mais aussi frémissant, embarrassé mais extrêmement excité. Il n'aurait pas cru que deux hommes puissent faire ça dans cette position.

Les doux gémissements de Drago et ses mouvements le rendirent fou. Harry sentit le plaisir augmenter à l'intérieur de lui, exigeant la libération. Sa main caressa le sexe dur de Drago en suivant le même rythme de leurs corps jusqu'à ce qu'ils jouissent tous les deux en brûlantes vagues d'extase.

Ils partagèrent un dernier profond baiser avant que Drago se retire et s'endorme dans ses bras.

- Drago ?

Harry le secoua gentiment mais Drago paraissait s'être endormi. Il prit le temps d'attendre que son cœur se calme et qu'il remette pied dans la réalité. Tout ça était surréaliste. Si quelqu'un lui posait des questions sur cette journée, il n'aurait su par quel bout commencer. Pas qu'il ait jamais le courage de le dire à quiconque, pas même à Ron. C'était plutôt personnel de partager ça avec lui. En outre, il avait le sentiment que Drago ne serait pas si content à propos de ça quand il se réveillerait. Il y avait une chose que Harry connaissait bien, c'était à quel point Drago était fier de sa maîtrise de soi.

Il n'avait même pas demandé à Drago les choses qu'il voulait avant d'arriver. Il voulait savoir à propos de la photo de l'hôpital. Il voulait savoir de la propre bouche de Drago ce qu'il ressentait et pourquoi. Harry soupira avec lassitude. Il savait que ce moment de paix prendrait fin dès que Drago se réveillerait, mais juste pour un petit instant, il voulait profiter de cette proximité. Lentement, il se démêla de l'emprise ferme de Drago et se leva. Après s'être étiré, il prit assez difficilement Drago dans ses bras, se maudissant de ne pas être plus musclé. Puis il l'étendit sur le lit et l'entoura de ses bras de manière sécurisante. Bientôt, Harry s'endormit à son tour.

§§§§§

Drago n'avait jamais senti sa tête si lourde. Les rideaux étaient tirés mais même cette pauvre lumière provenant de la fenêtre lui blessait les yeux et il cligna des paupières plusieurs fois avant de s'y habituer. Quand il fut enfin capable de poser un pied par terre, il se rua dans la salle de bain comme une vague de nausée remontait en lui.

Il ne s'était pas senti si mal depuis bien longtemps. Les symptômes étaient très proches d'une très vilaine migraine mais il ne se rappelait pas avoir bu quoi que se soit. Il frotta son estomac et revint lentement à sa chambre. Au-delà de son mal de tête et de sa nausée, il se sentit aussi un peu étourdi.

« _Quelle charmante façon de commencer la journée_ » pensa-t-il amèrement.

Il tendit le bras vers sa baguette posée sur sa table de chevet et la pointa sur sa tête. Le soulagement fut immédiat. Son estomac tournait encore mais au moins il ne se sentait pas comme si sa tête allait se dévisser d'une minute à l'autre. Une fois la douleur dans sa tête envolée, il réfléchit à ce qui lui était arrivé le jour d'avant. Il se souvenait avoir passé une calme et déprimante matinée au lit, puis d'avoir pris un brunch vers midi et ensuite… Ensuite sa mère avait envahi son espace personnel et avait ramené tout ce qu'il avait tenté si fort de supprimer dans sa vie.

Il ne se rappelait pas ce qu'il avait fait après qu'elle soit partie et ça l'inquiétait un peu. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. L'image de Harry lui vint à l'esprit. Mais ensuite il nota quelque chose de très inhabituel chez lui. Il était complètement nu. En dépit de ce que tous les autres pensaient de lui, Drago n'aimait pas dormir nu à moins que quelqu'un partage son lui avec lui. L'image de Harry traversa à nouveau son esprit. Tout était flou dans sa tête. Si Harry avait passé la nuit avec lui, il s'en serait certainement souvenu. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'on oubliait.

Il secoua la tête et écarta cette idée immédiatement. Harry ne connaissait même pas son adresse. Avec ça à l'esprit, il sortit de la salle de bain et alla jusqu'à la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau. Il se demanda s'il devait se faire une potion de mémoire quand une voix mâle qu'il connaissait joliment bien dit :

- Oh, tu es réveillé, finalement. Comment tu te sens ?

Il tourna la tête vers la voix et trouva Harry Potter confortablement installé dans son canapé, buvant un café. Drago se demanda s'il imaginait des choses mais quand il réalisa que ce n'était pas le cas, il laissa échapper un jappement et ramassa un coussin du fauteuil pour en recouvrir ses parties intimes. Harry gloussa.

- Je crois que c'est un peu tard pour ça, non ? Nous avons dormi ensemble plus d'une fois. Je connais ton corps et c'est plutôt une jolie vue si je puis me permettre.

Il y avait quelque chose d'érotique dans la façon dont Harry Potter disait ces choses. Et pourtant, Drago rougit violemment.

- Et alors ? Je n'aime pas quand les gens me regardent nu. Je ne sens…

- Vulnérable ? suggéra Harry sans malice.

- Non ! Pas vulnérable !

Etre vulnérable, c'était pour les gens faibles et il était tout sauf faible. Mais vulnérable était le mot exact dans ce cas. Drago fit une grimace.

- Potter, au nom du ciel… ?

- Je ne sais vraiment rien de toi. Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu aurais l'air timide juste par le fait d'être nu devant moi. C'est quelque chose que moi je ferais. Toi, d'un autre côté, tu sembles toujours si confiant de ton corps, dit Harry avec un doux sourire. C'est plutôt mignon.

Drago haussa les épaules mais son cœur battait comme un fou.

- J'avais raison, tu sais ? En venant ici, je me suis demandé dans quelle sorte d'endroit tu vivais et je ne suis pas déçu. Tu as un bel appartement. Il a l'air beaucoup mieux maintenant que j'ai lancé des _Reparo_ sur tout. Mais franchement, Malefoy…

Il désigna un magazine sur la petite table à côté de lui et sourit :

- _Sorcière Hebdo_ ?

- C'est à Hermione, marmonns Drago légèrement irrité. Et ne change pas de sujet, Potter. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Harry déposa sa tasse vide sur la table et s'appuya contre le canapé. Puis il dévisagea Drago qui rougit encore plus sous le regard intense de Harry. L'œillade de Harry le rendait inconfortable et il pouvait sentir une partie de son corps bouger de lui-même. Profondément embarrassé, Drago s'excusa et quitta hâtivement la pièce, revenant quelques minutes plus tard complètement habillé et recomposé. Harry observa la scène avec amusement et ne put s'empêcher de sourire tandis que Drago s'asseyait dans le fauteuil avec une moue boudeuse.

- Bon, maintenant que le spectacle est terminé, voudrais-tu m'expliquer ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Drago.

- Tu ne te rappelles de rien à propos d'hier ?

Drago fronça les sourcils.

- Je me souviens de peu de choses… Attends une minute. Tu as dit que tu avais jeté le _Reparo_ sur mes affaires. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que lorsque je suis arrivé dans ton salon, tout était sans dessus dessous. Il y avait des choses brisées partout sur le sol et les livres volaient en rebondissant sur les murs.

Drago pâlit et Harry poursuivit :

- Ensuite, je t'ai vu. Tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles. Mon avis est que tu étais tellement stressé que tes pouvoirs magiques sont devenus incontrôlables et t'ont épuisé. Tu voulais me frapper, bien que ce ne soit pas exactement une surprise, non ? essaya de plaisanter Harry mais il redevint sérieux quand il remarqua combien Drago était nerveux.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait d'autre ? s'enquit Drago dans un chuchotement comme s'il avait peur de la réponse.

- Tu as… pleuré dans mes bras et puis tu m'as embrassé et…

Drago semblait positivement abasourdi.

- Et ? demanda-t-il anxieusement.

- Nous… heu...

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge et rougit légèrement.

- Nous l'avons fait. Tu sais… le sexe…

Drago se cacha le visage dans les mains.

- C'était plutôt une… remarquable expérience. Tu étais si…

_Sauvage et sexy_ voulait dire Harry mais il décida qu'il valait mieux rester muet.

- Génial. Tout simplement foutument génial ! Putain ! s'exclama Drago, frustré.

Il avait couché avec Harry et ne se rappelait de rien. Rien du tout. Il s'était probablement donné en spectacle pour Harry. Il avait dû se comporter comme un dingue. Il détourna timidement ses yeux. Il voulait s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil et disparaître. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer puis dit à voix basse :

- Je suis désolé.

Harry haussa un sourcil. C'était la dernière chose qu'il s'attendait à entendre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je t'ai attaqué, non ? Tu l'as dit toi-même. J'ai essayé de te frapper. J'ai eu une stupide crise de nerfs devant toi et je ne peux pas me rappeler d'avoir couché avec toi ! Ne devrais-je pas m'excuser d'avoir autant merdé ?

Harry eut un demi-sourire.

- Pas vraiment. Je veux dire, tu m'as vu dans mes pires moments aussi. Je suppose que nous sommes à égalité.

- Tes pires moments ne sont rien comparés aux miens, Potter.

- Merde, Malefoy ! Arrête de tout ramener à une foutue compétition ! Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. J'étais inquiet. Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça.

Harry se leva et commença à faire les cent pas nerveusement.

- Je suis venu m'excuser et te poser quelques questions à propos de cet article.

Harry s'arrêta en face de Drago.

- Mais quand j'ai vu que tout était saccagé, j'ai cru… que quelqu'un était entré par effraction et t'avait fait du mal. N'importe qui peut entrer dans cet endroit ! Tu es un Auror et tu ne t'inquiètes même pas de placer un périmètre de sécurité autour de ton appartement ! Je suis entré avec un simple sort de déverrouillage.

- Oh, regardez qui parle… La porte n'était pas fermée, Potter, c'est pourquoi tu es entré si facilement, se défendit Drago. J'ai placé des sortilèges de protection autour de mon appartement. N'as-tu pas utilisé un sort de déverrouillage pour passer la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble ?

- Non, je ne l'ai pas fait. Il y avait cette femme qui sortait et j'ai profité de l'opportunité de…

Harry se tut immédiatement comme une soudaine lumière le frappait.

- _La femme_ ! Je savais qu'elle me semblait familière. C'était elle ! C'était ta mère, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago paniqua tellement à la mention de sa mère qu'il bondit instantanément de son fauteuil et s'agrippa le bras de Harry.

- Elle t'a vu ? Elle t'a parlé ?

Il était terrifié à la pensée de Narcissa parlant à Harry et lui disant combien il était répugnant en réalité.

- Non, elle ne m'a même pas remarqué. Elle semblait trop prise par son propre monde pour prêter attention à quoique se soit d'autre.

Drago soupira de soulagement.

- Qu'a-t-elle dit pour te faire perdre le contrôle comme ça ? demanda Harry.

Drago se mordit durement la lèvre tandis que les paroles pleines de rancune le hantaient à nouveau.

- Les problèmes familiaux peuvent être très déplaisants parfois, répondit-il sans regarder Harry.

- Manifestement, ricana Harry. Mais ce n'était pas juste _déplaisant_. Elle t'a énormément blessé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? le pressa Harry.

Comme Drago refusait toujours de le regarder dans les yeux, Harry prit le menton de Drago entre le pouce et l'index et le souleva jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux soient au même niveau.

- C'est privé, Potter, dit Drago, maussade. Ça ne te concerne pas.

Drago ne voulait pas paraître autant sur la défensive, mais la crainte que Harry découvre son passé ôtait le meilleur de lui.

- Je ne suis déjà excusé pour la façon dont je me suis comporté hier. Tenons-nous-en là.

- Non ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu te fermes à moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me laisses jamais savoir ce que tu ressens ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé de si horrible que tu ne puisses le partager avec quiconque ?

La question de Harry prit Drago par surprise, mais le blond ne le montra pas. Au lieu d'hésiter, il rétorqua :

- Que sommes-nous exactement l'un envers l'autre, Potter ? Nous ne le savons même pas ! Je ne sais pas non plus ce que tu ressens ! Tu me rends confus. Une minute tu me traites comme un ennemi et la suivante comme un amant. Je n'ai rien à te dire.

- Ça, c'est génial, Malefoy, fit Harry en réprimant sa rage. Tu devrais le savoir ! Après tout, c'est toi qui es venu m'embrasser quand j'étais à Ste-Mangouste ! Qu'est-ce que ce baiser signifiait, Malefoy ? Hermione, la reine du rationnel, pense que c'était juste un geste romantique. Mais je n'avale pas ces conneries. Qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de faire à l'hôpital ce jour-là, Malefoy ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es même soucié de moi si tu ne sais pas ce que tu ressens ?

- Parce que…

- Parce que ?

- Je ne sais pas !

- Si tu ne sais pas, alors, par l'enfer, qui le peut ?

- Mais, bordel, comment je devrais le savoir ? Arrête de me mettre la pression ! Et pourquoi tu cries ?

- Je ne crie pas ! C'est toi qui as qui as commencé ça. C'est moi qui t'ai donné un coup de main hier. Le moins que tu puisses faire, c'est de me remercier, pas de me hurler dessus !

Ils échangèrent un regard noir puis Drago soupira avec lassitude.

- Tu as raison. Je ne suis plus moi-même ces derniers temps… Assieds-toi, Potter. Laisse-moi faire du café d'abord et ensuite nous pourrons parler correctement.

Harry n'était pas satisfait par cet arrangement mais il s'assit et attendit. Lorsque Drago revint, Harry croisa les bras et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Alors ?

Drago prit une gorgée de son café et dit :

- Ce ne va pas être facile.

- Rien ne l'est jamais, répliqua Harry, moqueur.

- Mais ça…

- Assez bavardé comme ça et va droit au but !

- D'accord, d'accord ! J'ai juste le sentiment que tu vas être furieux contre moi et j'en ai vraiment marre que les gens soient déçus par moi…

Harry soupira.

- Je suis déjà furieux. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je promets de ne pas me fâcher avec toi… encore plus.

Drago fit une grimace.

- Et bien, merci.

- A quoi tu t'attendais ? Tu es en train de me cacher quelque chose, quelque chose qui a un rapport avec _moi _! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Drago prit une profonde inspiration puis dit :

- Quand tu étais à Ste-Mangouste, il y a eu des tonnes de rumeurs qui circulaient. L'une d'elle disait que Lord Voldemort avait jeté un sortilège sur toi juste avant de mourir. Un maléfice qui te ferait vivre dans un cauchemar sans fin.

Harry suspendit son souffle en entendant ça mais laissa Drago continuer.

- Un mois est passé et tu ne réagissais à rien. Tout le monde était désespéré. Personne ne savait quoi faire. L'Ordre ne savaient rien sur ces rumeurs, excepté Dumbledore et quelques autres. Nous ne pouvions pas laisser ça s'ébruiter. Ça aurait été dangereux pas seulement pour nous mais aussi pour toi.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça aurait été dangereux pour moi ? s'enquit Harry.

- Es-tu stupide, Potter ? Fudge te suspectait encore. Si nous lui avions dit quelque chose, Fudge aurait essayé de te transférer à l'endroit que Ste-Mangouste réserve aux dangereux criminels jusqu'à ce qu'ils prouvent qu'ils sont inoffensifs pour notre société.

- Des conneries ! J'étais hors d'état. Je n'aurai rien pu faire même si je l'avais voulu.

- Et bien, oui. Mais Fudge s'en foutait, Potter. Tu dois réaliser quel genre de panique ces rumeurs auraient engendré.

Oui, Harry savait précisément ce que les gens auraient cru. C'était la même chose que ce qu'il croyait lui-même depuis un moment maintenant. A savoir que Voldemort le possédait. Il déglutit puis dit à Drago de poursuivre.

- Nous avons décidé de prendre le problème en mains, fit Drago d'une voix basse et sérieuse. Rogue nous a donné un coup de main. Il a fait une potion de guérison mais nous ne savions si elle allait marcher. L'autre problème était de trouver un moyen de te la faire boire. C'est Dumbledore qui a suggéré le baiser. Je pouvais te la donner à travers le baiser et si quelqu'un me surprenait, ça n'aurait pas l'air si suspect.

« _Dumbledore__, espèce de vieux salaud !_ » pensa Harry avec un froncement de sourcil.

Il ricana.

- Tu crois vraiment que si quelqu'un t'avait surpris à m'embrasser, il aurait trouvé la situation parfaitement _normale_ ?

- Bien, personne ne m'a vu, Potter, alors il n'y avait pas de problème.

- Quelqu'un a pris une photo de nous ! Comment peux-tu dire que personne ne nous a vus ? Et tu as pensé à moi ? J'aurai pu être choqué !

Drago roula des yeux.

- Tu ne l'as pas été. En fait, tu m'as rendu le baiser.

- QUOI ? Je n'étais même pas conscient de la situation ! Je vivais _un cauchemar sans fin_, tu te rappelles ? Tu en faisais probablement partie !

Ces mots blessèrent Drago mais il ne le montra pas.

- Relax, Potter. Tu n'as pas été choqué. Et, au moins, la potion a marché.

- Vraiment ?

Ils échangèrent un long regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Potter ? demanda prudemment Drago. Je veux dire, tu te réveilles chaque jour.

Harry eut un rire creux puis il dit :

- Je devine que c'est à mon tour de te dire des choses très personnelles sur moi, Malefoy.

- Quoi ? questionna Drago en ayant peur de la réponse.

- Je… J'ai des cauchemars. Je continue à revivre mes pires moments encore et encore. La mort de ma mère… Sirius tombant derrière le voile… Les stupides souvenirs d'enfance quand je vivais chez les Dursley… Remus…

Harry sentit ses mains trembler et il les serra en poing.

- … Et la chose la plus drôle, c'est… que Voldemort a commencé à me parler.

Le temps parut suspendu. La tension était palpable dans la pièce.

- Non, dit finalement Drago. Non. Ces cauchemars n'ont probablement rien à voir avec ça. Je veux dire, depuis quand tu les as ? Pas depuis que tu as quitté Ste-Mangouste, hein ? Ce n'est pas possible. Tu n'aurais pas pu vivre quatre ans comme ça.

Mais alors tout prit un sens pour Drago. La manière dont Harry se comportait, son envie d'être seul. La façon dont Harry s'était retiré du reste du monde pour aller vivre dans cette vieille maison sombre.

- Harry…

- Ça a débuté récemment. Et peut-être que tu as raison. Et peut-être qu'ils n'ont rien avoir avec le sortilège de Voldemort. Ça pourrait être simplement moi. Mais quand même…

- Tu veux être sûr, termina Drago pour lui, prenant Harry par surprise.

- Ouais, marmonna Harry. Ce n'est pas juste.

- Bien sûr que ça ne l'est pas, approuva promptement Drago.

- Non. Je ne te parle pas de mes cauchemars. Je parle de toi. Je suis là, partageant avec toi ce que je n'ai même pas dit à Ron et Hermione et tu me caches encore tellement de choses sur toi. Ce n'est pas juste, merde ! lâcha Harry, fatigué.

Drago détourna le regard.

- Tu vas me détester si je te le dis.

Harry secoua la tête et ses lèvres s'ourlèrent en un sourire amer.

- Je te déteste déjà pour tant de choses… Tu crois vraiment que jeter une chose de plus dans la mixture fera une différence quelconque ?

Drago sourit tristement.

- Je pense que oui.

Ils restèrent muets un long moment. Harry fut le premier à briser le silence quand il dit :

- Tu aurais dû me dire à propos des rumeurs. Tu aurais dû me dire à propos du baiser et de la potion.

- Je sais. C'est juste que… Dumbledore est mort si soudainement. Il n'y avait que Rogue et moi. Tu nous détestes tous les deux. Nous aurais-tu cru si nous te l'avions dit quand tu es revenu ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que non.

Il y eut un autre moment de silence puis Harry demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- On va aller voir Rogue, dit Drago, décidé.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Tu es encore en contact avec lui ?

- De temps en temps. Après tout, c'est mon parrain.

Harry en tomba presque du canapé.

- IL EST QUOI ?

Drago sourit.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de crier. Pourquoi es-tu si surpris ?

Harry grimaça.

- J'aurais dû le savoir. La façon dont il te traitait était trop gentille, même pour un Serpentard. Il t'a beaucoup favorisé.

- Non, il ne l'a pas fait, nia Drago, agacé par le fait que c'était vrai et même plus agacé par le fait qu'il avait aimé être gâté par Rogue.

- Oh oui, il l'a fait.

Drago haussa les épaules. Harry masqua son sourire.

- Où est-ce que le vieux salaud vit maintenant ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait quitté Poudlard il y a longtemps.

- Oui. C'était assez soudain. McGonagall n'a pas pu le convaincre de rester. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il est parti comme ça. Je suppose qu'il était simplement fatigué. En outre, sa principale raison de rester à Poudlard était de garder un œil sur toi.

Harry roula des yeux.

- Oh, je t'en prie. Il n'avait simplement aucun autre endroit où aller. Alors, il est où maintenant ?

- En Ecosse. Il y vit en reclus.

- Il nous aidera ?

- Bien sûr qu'il le fera, Potter. Ce n'est pas un bâtard sans cœur.

- Il aurait pu me berner, grogna Harry.

Tandis que Harry se perdait dans ses pensées avec Rogue et Poudlard, Drago trouva refuge dans ses propres souvenirs. Il n'était pas certain que Severus serait content de les voir. Il s'était écoulé du temps depuis sa dernière lettre. Drago savait que Severus prenait soin de lui mais à sa manière. Severus n'était une personne affectueuse. Il était froid et amer. Mais Drago connaissait le genre de vie qu'il avait eu alors il le comprenait sans jugement aucun.

Drago revint au présent et dévisagea Harry avec des yeux amoureux. En dépit de leurs cris, Drago était reconnaissant à Harry de sa présence. Il était heureux que Harry l'ait soutenu quand il en avait le plus besoin et de ne pas s'être moqué de sa faiblesse.

- Merci, fit Drago tranquillement, rendant Harry perplexe. Tu as dit que je devais te remercier pour ton aide d'hier.

- Ce n'est rien.

Drago haussa un sourcil et Harry sourit.

- Et bien, c'est fait et maintenant, tu m'es redevable. Dommage que tu ne te rappelles de rien… En occultant la partie où tu as essayé de me tuer, le sexe était vraiment bien.

- Haha.

Drago se força à rire tout en se traitant d'imbécile de ne pas se souvenir d'avoir coucher avec Harry. _Merde_.

- Et j'ai apprécié la partie où tu avais besoin de moi et où j'ai pu t'aider.

Le cœur de Drago fondit. Harry avait été si doux avec lui. Une part de lui se réjouissait de ça mais l'autre part était triste. Il ne voulait pas que Harry lui dise des choses adorables. Ce serait plus dur de le laisser aller une fois que ce serait terminé. Le fait était que Drago ne voulait pas que ça se finisse.

- Potter ?

- Hein ?

- A propos de ce qui s'est passé au café…

« _Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?_ » voulait demander Drago mais il n'avait pas le courage de le faire.

- Oh, c'est vrai. Désolé pour le baiser. Et à propos de ce stupide article… Colin n'a rien à voir avec ça. Hagen a publié deux photos sans sa permission. Cependant, il ne sait pas qui a pris la photo de l'hôpital.

- Je me demande qui c'est… Tu as cru ce que Hagen a écrit sur moi ?

- Non. Bon, à part la partie qui disait que tu étais un sale gosse à Poudlard. Tout le reste n'est que fiction. Je ne crois pas que tu sois un Auror juste pour la galerie, déclara Harry.

Le sourire de Drago lui coupait le souffle.

« _Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?_ » était ce que Harry voulait lui demander mais il se dégonfla. A la place, il demanda :

- Alors, on part quand ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai besoin de prendre contact avec Rogue en premier lieu. Ensuite, je dois demander quelques jours de congé… Ça va être plutôt délicat.

- Très bien alors.

Harry se leva et regarda ses pieds.

- Humm… Tu vas revenir chez moi ?

Drago humecta ses lèvres et cacha son sourire.

- Tu veux que je le fasse ?

Harry leva la tête et dit, comme s'il ne s'en souciait pas :

- Seulement si tu le veux. Tu le veux ?

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Drago sut qu'il serait incapable de nier quoi que se soit face à ces adorables yeux verts. Alors il répondit oui.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre ?

A suivre…

Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. (Décidément, j'adore cette formule, merci Origine !) Alors, si ça vous a plu, laissez-moi un petit mot et si ça ne vous a pas plu, dites-le aussi ! LOL

Bisous.

Falyla


	33. Chapter 33

**Auteure**: Blanche Malfoy

**Titre**: Love me, Love me not.

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Rating**: R

**Paring**: Draco/Harry Draco/Bill

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations** **homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR. L'histoire appartient à Blanche Malfoy, quant à moi, je revendique la traduction.

**Petite note de la traductrice** : Voilà, après une très lonnnnnnngue pause estival, je reprends mon rythme hebdomadaire, voire plus souvent si je peux. Il fait dire aussi que Blanche Malfoy a publié 5 chapitres en 5 jours pour son anniversaire et que l'écart entre la v.o. et la traduction s'est dangereusement creusé.

**Un dernier petit mot** : il semblerait que l'interdiction de répondre aux reviews n'avait pas grand-chose de fondé. Merci à **Alixe** qui gère à la perfection le **guide de FFnet** ( le lien est dans mes favoris) de m'avoir clairement expliqué ce qu'il en était réellement. Rien d'aussi drastique ne figure dans la charte et aucune mise à jour n'a été faite dans ce sens, c'est pourquoi je continue à répondre aux lecteurs(trices) qui prennent le temps de me laisser un mot gentil ou une remarque.

**Cltho******: Tu verras ce chapitre est plein d'humour et de prises de tête. Bisous.

**Serpentis-Draco** : Voilà enfin la suite. Bises.

**Alycia**** Potter-Black** : Elle est là. Bonne lecture. Bisous.

**Vert Emeraude** : Je suis de retour. La suite est juste en-dessous. Bises.

**Mimi **: Draco ne va pas raconter son passé à Harry dans l'immédiat. Bisous.

**Danielove** : C'est vrai, je n'ai pas fait de traduction pendant l'été ou si peu mais j'ai commencé une nouvelle fic à moi et ça demande toujours pas mal de temps. La suite est juste plus bas. Bises.

**Crackos** : Merci. Voici nos deux héros dans un chapitre plutôt sympa. Bisous.

**Onarluca** : Merci. Bises.

**Vici**** Black** : Ce chapitre-là les rapproche encore plus. Pour la fin, je ne sais pas encore comment ça va se terminer, Blanche en est à 44 chapitres et y a des moments assez sombres à venir. Bisous.

**Vif d'Or** : Coucou ! Comment ça va, ma douce ? Je suis enfin de retour et la suite est juste en-dessous. Gros becs.

**Doudaah******: Merci beaucoup pour le compliment. Voici enfin la suite que tout le monde ( hum… modeste avec ça ) attendait. Bisous.

**Léviathoune** : Tu as parfaitement raison ! Honte à moi ! Je suis allé relire attentivement les chapitres précédents et surtout éclaircir cette histoire de cheveux noirs qui redeviennent blonds. Euh… en fait, c'est moi qui ai fait une boulette. Et le pire, c'est que bien que ça m'ait surpris autant que la majorité des lectrices, j'avoue que je n'avais pas cherché plus loin, sûre que j'étais de ma traduction. En fait, j'ai lu « black » au lieu de « back », donc Narcissa ne rejette pas ses cheveux _noirs_ mais _en arrière._ En plus, grammaticalement, l'adjectif ne se place pas après le nom en anglais, j'aurai dû être attentive à ça. Mais bon… Je ne suis pas infaillible, non plus, hein ? LOL. Bises.

**Tama** : La suite est enfin là. Bisous.

**Sahada** : Du courage à Harry ? Ça arrive mais pas dans ce chapitre. Bisous.

**Minerve** : Les souvenirs resurgissent quand même. Bises.

**Cyzia** : Je me remets enfin à la traduction donc voilà la suite. Merci pour le compliment, j'apprécie. Bises.

Chapitre 33. **Te toucher**.

Ce n'était pas facile pour Draco de demander des jours de congé. L'article de Hagen avait fait plutôt mauvaise impression dans son département. La plupart de ses collègues avaient passé toute la journée du lundi à lui envoyer des regards sarcastiques, parlant derrière son dos, se demandant à quel moment il était devenu le grand méchant loup. Finalement, cela lui valut de gagner une semaine entière. Son chef pensait que ce serait mieux si Draco restait en dehors de tout ce remue-ménage pendant quelques jours ou plus. Hermione était horrifiée et ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi Draco croyait que c'était si génial de manquer le travail pour une semaine complète. Il avait simplement souri mystérieusement et la laissa se demander ce qui allait se passer exactement.

La lettre de Rogue était arrivée le lundi dans la soirée et le mardi matin, Draco et Harry avaient tout arrangé pour prendre le train pour l'Ecosse. Les yeux de Harry rayonnèrent comme ceux d'un enfant lorsqu'il apprit qu'ils allaient prendre le Poudlard Express. Le train n'avait que quelques passagers à son bord alors il ne fut pas difficile de trouver un compartiment vide. Quand le train quitta la gare, Draco s'étira de contentement puis s'appuya contre le siège. Quand c'était suffisamment confortable, il s'endormait presque immédiatement. Ce ne fut pas long pour que sa tête glisse sur le côté et se pose sur l'épaule de Harry.

Harry décida de focaliser son attention sur le paysage extérieur, mais malgré ça, ses pensées se tournaient sans cesse vers Draco. Depuis le jour de sa crise, Draco avait été plutôt agité. Le blond était plus que mort de fatigue. Pas étonnant qu'il tombe de sommeil aussi rapidement.

Leur relation semblait avoir été affectée par cette crise et Harry était encore en train de réfléchir à savoir si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. La bonne chose était qu'il y avait cette atmosphère amicale entre eux qui n'existait pas avant. Tous deux paraissaient prendre soin de l'autre. Leur besoin d'intimité avait grandi. Harry pouvait sentir dans chaque geste de Draco qu'il se souciait de lui. Mais alors que leur amitié semblait s'épanouir magnifiquement, le sexe, d'un autre côté, avait cessé.

Harry n'aurait vraiment pas pu dire pourquoi. _Lui_, il était prêt. Il y avait un feu intérieur en lui chaque fois que ses yeux trouvaient Draco. Son désir de l'embrasser follement était devenu plus fréquent. Il ne fallait qu'un seul regard sur ses lèvres tentantes pour le rendre fou. Bien que Harry ait expérimenté le sexe sauvage et satisfaisant, il voulait plus. Mais Draco avait passé le week-end entier à éviter les caresses de Harry comme s'il en avait peur. Ils avaient même dormi dans des lits séparés.

Le manque de sexe était très frustrant mais Harry essayait de rester cool avec ça. Après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait rien fait cette fois à part embrasser Draco et exposer leur relation au monde entier. Harry fit une grimace. Il avait merdé. Le mieux était de l'admettre tout simplement. Mais il ne méritait d'être privé de sexe juste pour ça.

Draco avait besoin d'être seul quelques temps ; après tout, il avait traversé tant de choses. D'abord, il avait été impliqué dans le plan de Hermione et Fred pour sortir Harry de son morne monde. Ensuite, lui et Harry s'étaient embrassés et des étincelles avaient jailli, les entraînant dans une spirale de sexe stupéfiant et incontrôlable. Puis Draco avait été forcé de choisir en Harry et Bill, et il avait fait la terrible découverte que Bill était amoureux de son _clone._ Et pour empirer les choses, ce Hagen avait écrit cet épouvantable article sur eux et la diabolique mère de Draco lui avait rendu une petite visite. Pas étonnant que Draco soit si stressé.

Harry aurait dû lui donner l'espace dont il avait besoin pour souffler. Mais d'un autre côté, Harry avait aussi souffert. C'était lui qui avait ces horribles cauchemars à propos de Voldemort. Mais ils ne l'avaient pas fait cesser de désirer Draco. Il se renfrogna. Il aurait bien pris un verre. Si seulement ils servaient de l'alcool dans le jus de citrouille.

Que se passait avec lui ? Une minute, il voulait que Draco sorte de sa vie et la suivante, il voulait le baiser de façon insensée. Tout ça, c'était de la faute de Draco, il embrassait tellement bien. Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose qu'il faisait avec sa langue chaque fois qu'il suçait Harry ? Ça lui faisait toujours tourner la tête. Harry soupira et essaya de se contrôler. Il ne penserait pas au corps de Draco chevauchant le sien, lui faisant connaître la meilleure baise de sa vie. Il était plus fort que ça.

_Pense à autre chose… Ne pense pas à la langue de Draco léchant ton corps, taquinant tes tétons. Oh, mon Dieu. C'est tellement bon… Non. Pas par là. Calme-toi, petit Harry, calme-toi. Ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit pour être excité._

La main de Draco glissa sur sa cuisse et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son pénis. Harry déglutit et pressa ses lèvres ensemble.

_Pense à de la glace. Beaucoup de glace se déversant sur le corps de Draco… non ! Se déversant sur ton corps à toi, imbécile ! _

La glace sembla marcher seulement jusqu'à ce que la main de Draco commence à bouger à nouveau. Harry fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard soupçonneux.

- Malfoy ? appela-t-il mais il n'obtint aucune réponse.

Harry tourna la tête vers la fenêtre avec une grimace. Il se concentra pour vider son esprit de ses pensées libidineuses mais c'était plutôt dur à faire quand l'objet de ses désirs était pelotonné contre lui et lui soufflait dans le cou. Après un moment, Harry sentit un léger baiser sur le cou qui lui envoya des frissons le long de son épine dorsale.

« Oh, et maintenant tu imagines des choses… » pensa-t-il amèrement.

Mais il le sentit encore une fois. Il arqua ses sourcils et se tourna vers Draco qui le fixait, l'air endormi mais avec un indiscutable désir.

_Petit démon_.

- Tu ne dormais pas ? demanda Harry.

- Si, répondit paresseusement Draco. Mais tu n'arrêtes pas de bouger alors je me suis réveillé. Y a un problème, Potter ? Pourquoi tu es si agité ? Il n'y a pas de Détraqueurs dans le train, hein ?

Harry se renfrogna.

- Haha. Foutument drôle, Malfoy.

Draco se contenta de hausser les épaules et s'étira comme un chat. Il avait l'air si mignon en faisant ça que la libido de Harry se réveilla à nouveau.

- Tu m'as à peine touché de tout le week-end et tu me demandes pourquoi je suis agité ? questionna Harry, incapable de tenir sa langue.

C'était son désir frustré qui parlait, pas lui. Draco le regarda, surpris mais pas aussi surpris que Harry.

- Oh. Je ne pensais pas que tu avais remarqué. Je veux dire, tu n'as fait aucun effort pour me toucher, toi non plus. Tu ne m'as même pas invité à rester dans ta chambre.

- Je ne savais pas que j'étais supposé le faire.

- Et alors, comment je suis supposé savoir que tu veux que, moi, je te touche ?

Harry haussa les épaules, contrarié.

- Je sais pas. Je croyais juste que…

- Je manque aussi d'assurance, Potter. Je sais que ça a l'air incroyable mais j'aime aussi être séduit. Pourquoi est-ce que je dois toujours prendre l'initiative ? demanda Draco, irrité. Oh, j'ai pigé. Ça rend les choses plus faciles pour toi. Alors comme ça, tu n'as pas à admettre que tu brûles pour moi…

- Ne te flatte pas, grogna Harry. Et j'ai pris l'initiative quelques fois.

- C'est drôle mais je ne me rappelle pas de ces fois-là. Alors, tu ne brûles pas pour moi ? le taquina Draco.

- Non, répliqua Harry en regardant ailleurs. Pas quand tu joues au con, de toute façon.

Draco afficha une moue boudeuse puis sourit avec malice. Il vint plus près de Harry, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent l'oreille droite du brun. Le corps de Harry réagit instantanément. Draco sourit victorieusement et ses mains commencèrent à dessiner de petits cercles sur la cuisse de Harry, près de son entrejambes.

- Tu ne me désires pas alors, murmura Draco dans son oreille. C'est vraiment dommage. Ton petit _ami_ semble, lui, tout à fait prêt à jouer.

Le bout des doigts de Draco effleura le sexe de Harry. Harry suspendit son souffle.

- Mon _ami_ est tout sauf petit, Malfoy, marmonna Harry, n'osant pas encore regarder Draco.

Car s'il le faisait, il serait incapable de se contrôler. Mais voir Harry essayer si fort de lui résister ne fit qu'accroître l'obstination de Draco. Draco avait toujours aimé les défis. Ça allait être amusant de briser la retenue de Harry.

- Harry… chuchota Draco de façon séduisante tandis que ses doigts déboutonnaient le pantalon de Harry et abaissait la fermeture à glissière.

Harry sursauta sur son siège et grogna :

- Bas les pattes, Malfoy !

Draco fit la moue.

- Pourquoi ?

- _Pourquoi_ ? demanda Harry, incrédule. Parce que c'est un très mauvais endroit pour faire ça.

- Alors tu veux le faire.

- Oui mais pas _ici_.

Draco sourit.

- Est-ce que le danger de te faire surprendre ne t'excite pas ?

Harry ricana.

- Ouais, bien sûr. Je deviens dur rien qu'à l'idée que la dame au chariot me surprenne les pantalons baissés en train de me faire tailler une pipe. En effet, c'est une pensée très érotique.

Draco fit une grimace.

- On peut verrouiller la porte, tu sais ? Ou lancer un sort qui nous avertira si quelqu'un est trop près de notre compartiment.

- La réponse est toujours _non_.

Draco soupira.

- Tu ne sais pas t'amuser, Potter. Et à propos, tu devrais savoir ce que tu veux. Je commence à être fatigué d'essayer de lire dans tes pensées. Tu es dur à comprendre. Une minute, tu es la plus adorable personne au monde et la suivante, tu te changes en agaçant morveux de cinq ans qui continue à me tirer les cheveux pour le plaisir. D'abord, tu te plains que je ne t'ai pas touché de tout le week-end et ensuite tu te plains quand je décide de te toucher. Tu me rends si confus ! Tu comprends pourquoi maintenant, je t'ai dis toutes ces choses ?

- Je ne suis pas un morveux ! Et de quelles choses tu parles ?

- Tu sais de quoi je parle, Potter. Je ne les dirai pas encore une fois.

Harry le dévisagea.

- Mais je jure que je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

- Peu importe, Potter. Tourne-toi et profite du paysage. Visiblement, il est beaucoup plus intéressant que moi…

Draco croisa les bras et ferma les yeux.

- Je vais piquer un petit somme. Réveille-moi quand on sera à la gare.

- Et c'est moi qui ai cinq ans…

Harry roula des yeux et secoua la tête.

- _Morveux_.

- _Bégueule _! rétorqua Draco

- _Pédé._

Draco ouvrit instantanément les yeux et attrapa Harry par le col avec un regard meurtrier.

- Tu viens de dire le mot interdit ! Tu sais ce que ça _signifie_, non ? siffla Draco.

Le bout de son nez touchait celui de Harry. Harry cacha son sourire.

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Courir tout nu autour d'un pâté de maisons, lui rappela Draco.

- Pas question. Je ne voulais pas t'insulter, juste t'emmerder.

Draco s'assit sur Harry sans lâcher son col.

- Ce n'est pas la question. C'est pareil pour moi. Un pari est un pari. Tu vas payer pour ton erreur, Potter.

- Il y a d'autres façons de te payer, suggéra Harry.

Draco haussa les sourcils. Est-ce que Harry tentait de le séduire maintenant ? Si c'était le cas, il avait l'air mignon en faisant ça. Draco sentit son cœur fondre son corps répondre au regard intense de Harry.

- Je te déteste, Potter. Je te déteste vraiment.

- De même, Malfoy.

Draco effleura leurs lèvres ensemble et chuchota :

- Alors maintenant, tu es d'humeur, hein ?

- Non. C'est juste que tu as dit que je ne savais pas m'amuser et j'ai toujours pensé que c'était amusant de te taquiner, alors pourquoi ne pas tenter ma chance ?

Draco sourit d'un air affecté.

- Oh, alors tu t'amusais à me taquiner.

- Tu es drôle quand tu es en colère.

- Et bien, pas toi. Tu n'as même pas l'air sexy… ça prouve juste ce que je disais, à savoir que je suis diaboliquement beau et plutôt dur à résister. J'ai l'air bien quand je suis heureux, quand je suis en colère et quand je suis triste. J'ai toujours l'air bien, se vanta Draco. Toi, d'un autre côté…

Harry lui adressa un demi-sourire.

- Oh, ferme-la, Malfoy.

- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi-même ? le défia Draco. Après tout, c'est qui toi m'as allumé.

C'est ce que fit Harry, utilisant sa plus infaillible et délicieuse arme : un baiser à couper le souffle. Harry plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux de Draco et ferma leurs lèvres ensemble. Il sentit la langue brûlante de Draco chercher la sienne et exiger plus. Harry brisa le baiser seulement parce qu'il avait besoin d'air.

- Sale bâtard ! s'exclama Harry quand il réalisa qu'il était maintenant couché sur leur siège et que Draco était au-dessus de lui. C'était moi qui t'embrassais ! Ne viens pas te plaindre que je n'essaie jamais de te séduire. Chaque fois que j'essaie, tu inverses le jeu ! C'est foutument injuste !

Draco gloussa et Harry se sentit ensorceler par ce son.

- La vie est injuste, Potter.

- Ça n'a rien à voir, Malfoy. Tu ne peux pas supporter de perdre contre moi. Tu ne peux pas cesser de tout faire tourner en compétition, déclara Harry.

Draco se sentit légèrement irrité parce qu'il savait au fond de lui que c'était vrai.

- Ne sois pas ridicule, Potter.

- Mais c'est vrai et tu le sais. Ça m'a toujours ennuyé mais aujourd'hui, notre rivalité rend les choses plus intéressantes.

Draco le regarda, perplexe.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Concourons pour savoir qui sera au-dessus, dit Harry calmement mais ses joues devinrent légèrement rouges.

- Tu veux que nous fassions l'_amour_ ici ? demanda Draco sceptique.

- Eh ! C'est toi qui a commencé ça.

- Je pensais à une petite pipe par à l'acte entier !

- Poule mouillée, marmonna Harry.

Draco sourit, narquois.

- Je vais te montrer qui est une poule mouillée, Potter. Tu l'as demandé alors prépare-toi au meilleur coup de ta vie !

Harry ne s'ennuya pas à lui dire qu'il lui avait déjà fourni le meilleur coup de sa vie. Après tout, il était plus que près à goûter une nouvelle fois au paradis. Draco n'avait définitivement pas besoin de savoir ça. Il était déjà suffisamment vaniteux comme ça.

Les pensées de Harry s'enfuirent quand la bouche de Draco chercha avidement la sienne. Il pouvait sentir tout son corps se transformer en gelée et déjà capituler mais il était déterminé à ne pas se rendre sans combattre. Envoyant un baiser d'adieu à sa timidité, il lutta comme un lion pour le droit d'être au-dessus. Ses mains caressaient les cheveux de Draco puis descendirent sur son visage, ses lèvres, son cou jusqu'à finalement glisser sous le T-shirt de Draco.

Le blond gémit entre ses lèvres tandis que Harry caressait son ventre puis ses mamelons. Harry avait l'impression de l'entendre ronronner. Totalement oublieux de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient maintenant, Harry empoigna les fesses de Draco et les massa, amenant son corps plus près de lui. Dépassé par son désir, Draco commença à onduler son corps sur celui de Harry l'attirant avec des pincements et des baisers dans le cou.

Harry voulait déplacer ses mains loin des fesses de Draco mais elles semblaient coller à elles. Il protesta très faiblement quand les doigts du blond dégrafèrent leurs pantalons. Il était en train de perdre et le savait. Alors il pensa qu'il devrait juste prendre plaisir à la chevauchée.

Leurs membres se touchèrent et Draco bougea son corps plus vite. Harry savait qu'il était en train de perdre et rapidement. Conduit par le désir, il fut enfin capable d'ôter une de ses mains des délicieuses fesses de Draco. Puis il fit lécher et sucer son doigt à Draco après un profond baiser.

Avec Draco occupé avec son cou et sa poitrine maintenant à demi nue, Harry glissa sa main dans le caleçon de Draco et le caressa avec son doigt. La réaction de Draco fut immédiate. Il eut un gémissement étranglé et accéléra l'allure. Ils étaient très proches maintenant. Tout ce que Harry pouvait faire était de suivre le rythme jusqu'à l'extase finale.

- Harry… gémit Draco. C'est… Ce n'est…pas…

Harry poussa son doigt plus profondément et Draco arqua son corps.

- … ah… pas juste…

Harry sourit, étourdi, les pupilles dilatées et les joues légèrement rouges.

- La vie est injuste, chuchota-t-il avant d'être complètement ravi par Draco. Draco…

Harry gémit son nom si doucement mais tellement sensuellement que c'en fut trop pour Draco. Il embrassa Harry comme s'il voulait le dévorer.

Leur orgasme fut rapide mais intense. Draco ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Harry. Ils attendirent que leurs cœurs s'apaisent avant de parler.

- Wouhaou.

Ils se dévisagèrent l'un l'autre timidement puis gloussèrent.

- J'avais quelque chose de différent à l'esprit mais c'était… renversant, dit Draco sans quitter Harry des yeux.

- Ouais… Je vois ce que tu veux dire, fit Harry d'une voix rauque.

Draco appuya à nouveau sa tête sur la poitrine de Harry et les battements de cœur de ce dernier se calmèrent.

- Je pense que c'est ce qui m'a fait t'attaquer ce jour-là, dit doucement Draco.

Harry fronça les sourcils, les yeux toujours fermés.

- Quoi ?

- Je haïssais le fait que j'aie si désespérément besoin de toi. Mais ça importait peu. Ça n'a jamais compté. Je voulais juste te sentir proche de moi. Je voulais que tu me possèdes. Je te voulais en moi. J'en avais besoin. Tu m'apaises. C'était comme si rien ne pouvait me blesser tant que tu es près de moi, confessa Draco.

Harry se sentit si touché par ses paroles qu'il en perdit la voix pendant un instant.

- Je… Tu te rappelles ?

- Ouais. Pas tout, mais suffisamment. C'est pourquoi j'ai agi si bizarrement cette semaine. Je me sentais embarrassé. Je ne cessais de me rappeler mon comportement et la façon dont je… suis monté sur toi… J'avais peur de ta réaction si je te traitais comme un amant plutôt qu'un ami. Je ne savais pas ce que tu pensais… Je ne savais pas si tu me détestais pour ça ou…

- Je ne te déteste pas. Je t'ai dit que c'était remarquable.

- Ouais mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ?

- Que j'ai apprécié !

- Mais ça pourrait aussi signifier que tu es traumatisé à vie.

Harry prit le visage de Draco en coupe et verrouilla leurs regards.

- Draco, je t'ai dit que c'était génial.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

- Tu n'as pas dit que c'était _bien_ ?

- Non, je t'ai dit que c'était _génial_. En outre, quelle différence ça fait ?

- Ça fait une énorme différence. Bien, c'est juste… bien. Bien, c'est une façon polie de dire que ça aurait pu être beaucoup mieux. Mais, génial c'est comme… entendre des feux d'artifice. Je croyais que tu avais dit que c'était bien.

Harry soupira.

- C'est le meilleur sexe que j'aie jamais eu. Voilà, tu es content maintenant ? Je me rappelle que j'ai dit quelque chose de très embarrassant aussi ! En fait, je me suis beaucoup embarrassé ce jour-là… A propos, tu as toujours dit que ma mémoire était nulle, mais ta mémoire est pourrie elle aussi.

Draco fit une grimace.

- Peu importe.

Soudain son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Harry, inquiet.

- Tu m'a appelé Draco, fit-il remarquer, abasourdi.

- Non ! répliqua Harry, les joues brûlantes.

- Si, tu l'as fait !

- Et alors, si je l'avais fait ?

Harry essaya de faire sonner ça comme si ça n'était pas important mais il savait que ça l'était et Draco aussi.

- Et alors ? répéta Draco avec fougue. Tu m'as toujours appelé _Malfoy_ avec ce ton amer qui est le tien. Tu pourrais m'appeler Draco plus souvent. Après tout, nous sommes… amants maintenant. Non ?

Harry était choqué.

- Je… Et bien…

Harry fut sauvé par le gong quand la dame au chariot entra dans leur compartiment et cria si fort que Draco et Harry sursautèrent et tombèrent lourdement sur le sol. C'était plutôt comique. Tandis que Harry essayait maladroitement d'arranger ses vêtements et faisait disparaître les preuves de leurs actes d'une légère tape de sa baguette, la dame au chariot marmottait des choses qui n'avaient aucun sens. Draco s'assit calmement par terre, ferma son pantalon et lui sourit d'un air affecté.

- On profite du spectacle ? demanda Draco.

- Draco ! s'exclama Harry avec timidité.

- Tu m'a appelé Draco encore une fois ! fit-il remarqué, extatique.

- La ferme, Malfoy.

Le sourire de Draco s'affadit.

- Et bien, c'était bien tant que ça durait.

Harry se tourna vers la dame pâle qui se tenait encore vers la porte, figée comme une statue et dit :

- Je suis tellement navré. Nous étions juste… et bien, c'est juste que… je… je suis vraiment désolé.

La femme lui adressa un demi-sourire.

- Oh, c'est… bon. Je veux dire… C'est juste quelque chose qui n'était jamais arrivé avant, du moins, pas sur mon trajet.

Elle prit plusieurs choses de son chariot et les offrit à Harry. Elle n'osait pas regarder Draco. Chaque fois qu'elle le faisait, elle rougissait de la tête aux pieds.

- Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ou à manger ?

- De la vodka ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry.

- Des chocogrenouilles, fit Draco en même temps.

Ils se dévisagèrent.

- Pas de chocolat. Tu vas être malade, s'exclama Harry.

- Définitivement pas de vodka pour toi ! Tu seras bourré et chiant, rétorqua immédiatement Draco.

- Oh, on dirait un vieux couple ! dit joyeusement la femme.

Draco et Harry la fixèrent instantanément, tous deux avaient la même expression horrifiée.

- Sûrement pas ! Je ne suis pas marié avec _lui_ ! dirent-ils en même temps.

- Est-ce que c'est même possible ? demanda Harry.

- Non, répondit amèrement Draco. Nous sommes des hommes tous les deux.

- Oh, mais vous pouvez vous mariez en Ecosse, dit la femme contente d'apporter son aide.

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent-ils cette fois.

- Et bien… Il y a quelques années, il y a eu un Ministre gay qui voulait épouser son partenaire, mais les lois étaient très strictes sur le sujet. Finalement, il a été capable de faire passer une loi en Ecosse où les mariages entre sorcières et sorciers du même sexe sont très bien acceptés.

- Pourquoi je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de ça avant ? demanda Draco avec un froncement de sourcil. Et comment les lois peuvent être différentes en Ecosse et en Angleterre ?

La femme sourit gentiment tandis qu'elle expliquait.

- Parfois, il y a des lois différentes pour différents villages ou régions, ce qui est légal en Angleterre peut ne pas l'être en Ecosse ou en Irlande. C'est toujours comme ça. En fait, pas toujours. Je pense que c'est arrivé en 1603 à la convention de Dublin où…

- Oh, bonté divine. On dirait Hermione, se plaignit Draco en grimaçant.

- Qui est Hermione ? demanda la femme.

- Une insupportable je-sais-tout, rétorqua Draco en ignorant le regard désapprobateur de Harry. Je me demande si Hermione connaît cette loi… Elle n'en a jamais rien dit. Aha ! Je tiens enfin quelque chose dont je pourrais me vanter quand je la verrai ! Je sais finalement quelque chose qu'elle ignore !

- Félicitations, _morveux-de-cinq-ans_, ricana Harry à Draco qui lui tira la langue. Et penser que tu travailles au Ministère ! Comment peux-tu ne pas savoir ça ? Après tout, ça te concerne. Tu es…

- La ferme ! Ne dis pas « pédé » ou je te jette un sort jusqu'à ta prochaine vie, gronda Draco, très agacé par le fait qu'il ignorait quelque chose d'important. Et juste un petit rappel, Potter. Tu couches avec moi, alors qu'est-ce que ça fait de toi ?

- Une personne avec des problèmes mentaux ? suggéra doucement Harry.

Draco lui montra son majeur.

- Alors, vous deux, vous n'allez pas vous marier ? demanda la femme.

- Non, répondit Draco, âprement.

- Oh, c'est dommage. Vous faites un couple adorable. Vous avez cette étonnante chimie. Et l'amour que vous avez l'un pour l'autre se lit sur vos visages, dit-elle d'une voix animée. Je pense que vous devriez envisager de vous marier. Il n'y a aucune honte à ça. C'est juste de l'amour.

Draco avait l'air choqué tandis que Harry en avait le souffle coupé.

- Nous n'avons rien en commun, Madame. Il était irritant. En outre, nous ne faisons que nous chamailler pour les choses les plus stupides.

Mais Harry était d'accord sur la chimie.

- Oui, mais je crois toujours…

- J'aimerai des chocogrenouilles. N'importe quel chocolat fera l'affaire, en fait, la coupa Draco.

Il était écoeuré de tous ces inconnus qui se mêlaient de sa vie amoureuse.

- Je vous prie, dites-moi que vous avez quelque chose avec de l'alcool dans ce chariot, demanda Harry, l'air suppliant.

- Et bien, j'ai un peu de brandy dans mon sac à main…

Les yeux de Harry étincelèrent et Draco lui donna un coup dans la cheville.

- Non ! Tu as promis que tu ne boirais pas ! s'exclama Draco avec colère.

- Je n'ai jamais promis ça !

- Tu aurais dû ! Tu ne boiras pas, fit Draco, résolu.

Harry croisa les bras.

- Alors, tu n'auras pas de chocolat !

- Bien !

- Bien !

La dame regarda Harry puis Draco.

- Bon, si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit, appelez-moi. Je suis dans le couloir. Hmm…

Elle semblait réfléchir à quelque chose et lorsqu'elle eut rassemblé ses esprits, elle dit :

- Vous vous comportez comme un couple marié.

Harry et Draco firent la grimace. Puis elle s'exclama :

- Oh ! Vous êtes Harry Potter !

- C'est seulement maintenant que vous le remarquez ? demanda Draco, stupéfait. Bien, je suppose que c'est difficile de remarquer sa cicatrice quand il a le pantalon sur les chevilles.

Ce fut au tour de Harry de frapper Draco.

- Ouch ! Tu n'as pas à me donner un coup !

- Alors ne dis pas de choses stupides.

La femme sourit. Elle semblait frétillante de cette nouvelle découverte.

- Je vous ai vu dans _La Gazette du Sorcier_ ! Oh, ces photos étaient si belles ! J'ai pensé que c'était si romantique. Tous les deux, vous vous aimez depuis que vous êtes à l'école.

- Non ! nia promptement Draco, le visage rouge.

- Non ?

Harry haussa un sourcil interrogateur. C'était un sujet qui l'intéressait beaucoup.

- Non !

Draco ne mentait pas ; après tout, _Harry_ ne l'aimait pas depuis Poudlard.

- Oh, dirent Harry et la dame ensemble avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la déception.

Draco fronça les sourcils mais ne dis rien. Elle leva les pouces et sourit.

- Je suis avec vous. J'espère vous pourrez résoudre les choses. Visiblement, vous vous désirez, dit-elle avec un petit gloussement avant de quitter le compartiment et refermer la porte derrière elle.

- Merlin. Merde alors, qu'est-ce c'était ? Nous seront à nouveau dans le journal, n'est-ce pas ? dit Draco plus pour lui-même que pour Harry. Elle va se répandre en commérages après ça. Je ne veux pas que les gens sachent où nous allons…

- Et bien, tu aurais dû garder tes mains ailleurs que sur moi. Ainsi elle serait passée sans autre.

- Oh, alors maintenant, c'est _ma_ faute ?

- Ce n'est pas le cas ? répliqua Harry.

- Non ! Tu m'as tenté !

- Non, c'est _toi_ !

- C'est un mensonge et tu le sais, Balafré !

- La ferme, morveux gâté !

Ils s'assirent à l'opposé de l'autre et refusèrent de se regarder un long moment. Soudainement, Draco dévisagea Harry et commença à rire tout bas jusqu'à ce qu'il rie aux éclats. Harry sentit que son hilarité devenait contagieuse et bientôt joignit son rire au sien.

- Ceci est ridicule, dit Draco en essuyant ses quelques larmes. Je veux dire, nous nous comportons comme des gamins !

- Ouais, gloussa Harry. Mais ce que nous avons fait aujourd'hui était tout sauf enfantin.

Draco lui envoya un regard peu sage.

- Tu vois ? Tu me tentes. Tu prétends être tout innocent mais tu es le diable, Potter.

- Harry, corrigea tranquillement Harry.

Le cœur de Draco s'arrêta de battre.

- Quoi ?

- Appelle-moi Harry, répéta Harry, regardant partout sauf vers Draco.

Il trouvait juste qu'ils étaient vraiment déjà trop intimes pour s'appeler par leurs noms de famille. Draco sentit quelque chose se coller dans sa gorge. Il avait attendu ce moment toute sa vie. Son cœur était dans sa bouche.

- C'est une blague ?

Harry arqua un sourcil interrogateur et Draco dit :

- Tu ne vas pas me jeter un sort si je t'appelle par ton prénom ?

Harry sourit faiblement.

- Non. Je ne te jetterai pas de sort. A moins que tu ne le mérites.

Draco sourit en retour. Il avait l'impression de marcher sur des nuages.

- Bien.

- _Bien_ ou _génial_ ? le taquina Harry.

- La ferme.

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour prévenir un sourire idiot.

- Je t'appellerai Harry si tu m'appelles Draco.

Harry fit semblant d'y réfléchir puis il répondit avec un intense regard.

- Marché conclu.

Draco s'éclaircit la gorge et regarda ailleurs pour cacher ses sentiments.

- Alors d'accord.

S'il avait regardé vers Harry, il aurait été incapable de tenir sa langue plus longtemps. Il aurait avoué son amour inconditionnel pour lui et aurait tout gâcher. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Le silence tomba sur eux et quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau, il y avait quelque chose de différent entre eux. C'était une si forte connexion que ça les terrifiait mais en même temps, les attirait même encore plus.

- Je devrais te considérer comme mon petit ami maintenant ? plaisanta Draco pour alléger la tension.

Harry sourit.

- Ne pousse pas.

- C'est ta perte.

- Je sais.

Draco n'avait jamais voulu lire dans l'esprit de Harry autant qu'en cet instant.

- Potter… Je veux dire, Harry. Wouhaou. C'est bizarre.

Harry rit tout bas et Draco eut envie de l'embrasser à nouveau.

- Harry, puisque la dame du chariot est contente pour nous, peut-être que nous pourrions la convaincre de garder notre voyage secret.

Harry le dévisagea avec surprise et Draco demanda :

- Quoi ?

- Je pensais exactement la même chose.

Draco eut un sourire narquois.

- C'est parce que nous sommes des âmes sœurs.

- Tu peux toujours rêver… dit Harry, étrangement heureux.

- Harry ?

- Quoi ?

- Puisque nous nous sommes déjà fait attrapés en pleine action, tu crois que nous pourrions…

Draco n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il fut tiré de son siège pour atterrir sur les genoux de Harry, une place qu'il était plus qu'heureux d'occuper.

- Oui, murmura Harry avant de l'embrasser et commencer leur jeu de séduction une nouvelle fois.

A suivre…

Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. (Décidément, j'adore cette formule, merci Origine !) Alors, si ça vous a plu, laissez-moi un petit mot et si ça ne vous a pas plu, dites-le aussi ! LOL

Bisous.

Falyla


	34. Chapter 34

**Auteure**: Blanche Malfoy

**Titre**: Love me, Love me not.

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Rating**: R

**Paring**: Draco/Harry Draco/Bill

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations** **homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR. L'histoire appartient à Blanche Malfoy, quant à moi, je revendique la traduction.

**Petite note de la traductrice**: Un grand merci à toutes celles qui prennent le temps de lire mon travail et de l'apprécier. Vos encouragements sont du baume au cœur après une semaine plutôt difficile. Gros bisous à **Onarluca**, Vert Emeraude, **Marion-Moune**, Lemoncurd, **Serpentis-draco**, Zaïka, **Crackos**, Aella, **Griselle** Yukikawaii-chan, **Satya** Beautiful-Dray, **Vif d'Or**, Lem Black et **Sahada**

**En souvenir de Michael Serpent qui aimait par-dessus tout les Draco/Harry. **

Chapitre 34. **L'ex-bâtard graisseux**.

- C'est encore loin? demanda Harry avec un bâillement.

Il était presque minuit et ils étaient encore sur la route. Il était déjà fatigué mais n'avait pas le courage de demander à Draco de se garer. Il l'avait déjà fait quatre fois. Une fois de plus et Draco lui jetterait le _Doloris_.

- Juste un peu plus et nous y serons, dit Draco, gardant les yeux sur la route pleine de bosses. Tu ne vas pas me demander de m'arrêter à nouveau, hein?

Il y avait une menace très explicite dans sa voix. Harry fit la grimace et bailla à nouveau.

- Non, je ne le ferai pas. Mais vraiment, il habite où, merde? Nous voyageons depuis des heures! J'ai faim et j'ai sommeil. Peut-être que nous devrions chercher un petit village ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Il y a des sandwiches dans un sac à l'arrière, l'informa Draco.

- Et c'est _maintenant_ que tu le dis? demanda Harry en colère, se tournant pour chercher le sac.

Draco haussa les épaules.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais affamé.

- Bien sûr que je le suis! La dernière fois que nous avons mangé quelque chose, nous étions encore à la gare.

Harry attendit la répartie de Draco mais le blond semblait plonger dans son monde. Harry se demandait à quoi il pensait. Draco avait un visage si impassible que c'était difficile à dire. Avec un lourd soupir, Harry mordit furieusement dans le sandwich et fut satisfait de son goût.

Ça avait été étonnant de découvrir que, non seulement Draco avait son permis de conduire mais qu'en plus, il s'y connaissait en voitures. Harry ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait été si surpris, après tout Draco vivait parmi les Moldus et ces choses ne paraissaient plus l'ennuyer. Harry était curieux de ces changements dans son caractère, mais il était trop lâche pour le questionner. Draco était très réservé sur sa vie personnelle. Quoi qu'il lui soit arrivé, Draco devait avoir été traumatisé à vie.

Harry reposa sa tête confortablement sur le siège. Puisqu'ils avaient abandonné le transplanage pour raison de sécurité, au moins ils avaient loué une très bonne voiture et ils étaient en train de se diriger vers le havre secret de Rogue, un endroit si difficile à trouver que Harry commençait à penser que a) l'endroit n'existait pas et que le bâtard graisseux était en train de rire d'eux à l'heure actuelle ou b) la maison de Rogue était au milieu de l'océan.

Où que se soit, ça prenait bien trop longtemps pour y arriver et Harry commençait à se sentir emmerdé. Rogue avait sûrement explosé le record de la personne la plus asociale du monde.

Finalement, Draco se gara alors que Harry finissait de manger son sandwich. Harry lâcha un jappement heureux mais quand il sortit et ne vit rien autour de lui à part une lande sans fin, il fronça les sourcils.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, marmonna-t-il.

Il pouvait entendre l'océan pas très loin. Il se tourna pour dévisager Draco et attendit une explication.

- Où est la maison du bâtard? Je t'en prie, ne me dis pas que nous sommes perdus ou je te tue.

Draco s'appuya calmement contre la portière de la voiture et lui adressa un demi-sourire.

- Tu sais, j'étais en train de penser à jouer un peu avec toi en te disant que nous étions effectivement perdus mais je suis vraiment trop fatigué pour argumenter avec toi. Je m'amuse vraiment beaucoup quand nous nous crions dessus, mais là, en cet instant, je veux juste un lit confortable.

- Où est cette putain de maison? demanda Harry dans un sifflement.

- Elle est là, Potter.

Harry regarda à nouveau autour de lui et ne trouva rien.

- Très bien. Où est l'arnaque?

Draco souriait maintenant largement. Il avança près de Harry, mit ses bras autour de sa taille et posa son front sur le sien.

- Tu es intelligent, Potter. Je sais que c'est dur mais essaie d'utiliser un peu ton cerveau et tu trouveras la réponse.

Les yeux de Harry étaient brûlants d'irritation quand il dit:

- Mon cerveau marche à la perfection, _Malfoy_. Laisse-moi deviner… La maison du bâtard est protégée alors il doit y avoir un Gardien du Secret. C'est une première pour notre cher professeur. Je ne savais pas qu'il était capable d'avoir un ami assez brave pour accepter d'être son Gardien du Secret. Je suis sous le choc, vraiment, ricana Harry.

Draco grimaça.

- Et bien, il a confiance en _quelqu'un_. Et il n'est pas _si_ déplaisant quand on le connaît mieux.

- J'ai vraiment envie de te croire mais j'ai beaucoup trop de mauvais souvenirs avec lui et je le connais plus que je ne le voulais avec nos leçons d'Occlumencie.

- Il t'a enseigné l'_Occlumencie_? demanda Draco avec une expression abasourdie.

- Oui.

- Merde alors, Potter! Comment tu as fait?

Draco semblait vraiment très contrarié.

- C'est Dumbledore qui l'a _fait_. Ne sois pas jaloux. C'était tout sauf consensuel. Il détestait le temps que nous passions ensemble autant que moi.

Harry omit le fait que quelques fois, Rogue avait en fait ressemblé à un être humain.

- J'ai dû me casser le cul pour qu'il accepte de me l'enseigner. On dirait… Tu as toujours tout eu facilement, Potter, fit Draco en boudant.

- Oh, répète _ça_ encore une fois! Quand est-ce que ça a été facile pour moi, _Malfoy_?

- Tout le monde te léchait les bottes à Poudlard, rétorqua Draco en reculant d'un pas en croisant les bras.

Harry roula des yeux.

- Oh, je t'en prie! Tu ne vas pas te comporter comme un sale gosse _maintenant_? Tu es toujours jaloux de moi. _Incroyable_! Je croyais que tu étais trop fatiguée pour commencer à argumenter avec moi.

- Je le suis.

- On dirait pas. Et j'en ai déjà ras le bol, alors…

- Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin, fit une voix rauque derrière Harry. Vous êtres tous les deux encore plus irritants que dans mon souvenir!

- Mon Oncle! s'exclama Draco avec satisfaction, s'approchant de Rogue pour lui donner l'accolade.

Harry crut voir Rogue sourire mais avec uniquement la lumière de la lune sur eux, c'était difficile à dire.

- _Mon Oncle_? ricana Harry à Rogue qui le fixait comme à l'époque.

Harry se sentit presque comme s'il était à nouveau en classe de potions et qu'il venait juste de faire exploser un chaudron.

- Laissez-moi vous regarder, Potter, fit Rogue en sortant sa baguette et la pointant sur Harry.

Harry recula, méfiant.

- _Lumos_.

L'endroit où ils se tenaient s'éclaira et lorsque que Rogue le dévisagea avec un froncement de sourcil, Harry fut absolument choqué par l'apparence de son ex-professeur. Les longs cheveux gras s'étaient envolés. Ils n'étaient même plus noirs comme de la poix. Ils étaient courts, légèrement hérissés dans un parfait mélange de gris et noir. Et le plus étonnant de tout, c'est que Rogue semblait être un homme nouveau. Il paraissait plus jeune et plus beau. Bien que Rogue ait encore l'air bougon et maussade au premier abord, il y avait quelque chose à propos de lui que Harry ne pouvait pas définir, une étrange étincelle dans ses yeux.

- Vous ressemblez au même crétin que vous avez toujours été, en seulement plus mince, constata Rogue avec une grimace.

- J'y travaille, répliqua Draco qui commençait à se sentir irrité avec la façon dont Harry fixait Rogue.

- Vous semblez… différent, murmura Harry sans le quitter des yeux.

- Eh! s'exclama Draco en se renfrognant. Tu n'es pas gay, tu te rappelles? Est-ce que je devrai être jaloux, Harry?

- Ne sois pas stupide, Draco, rétorqua Harry avec colère. Je dis juste qu'il a l'air différent, pas que je veux coucher avec lui. _Eurk_

- Idem pour moi, Potter.

Rogue regarda vers Draco puis vers Harry.

- Alors maintenant, vous en êtes au prénom, hein? C'est certainement un grand changement.

Harry et Draco rougirent.

- Bien, vous me raconterez les nouvelles à l'intérieur. On gèle ici.

Tandis que Draco prenaient leurs bagages de la voiture, Harry se demandait encore où était la maison. Il ne pouvait toujours rien voir d'autre qu'un vaste champ. Il regarda Draco et Rogue marcher au loin dans cette immensité vide. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, contrarié. Draco et Rogue le dévisagèrent, interrogateurs et Harry dit, légèrement irrité:

- Je ne peux pas voir la maison.

Rogue eut un méchant sourire et Harry ne le trouva plus si beau.

- Oh, le Grand Harry Potter ne peut pas briser le sort de mon Gardien du Secret avec ses supers pouvoirs?

- Je le pourrais si je le voulais mais je suis trop fatigué, grogna Harry.

Draco avança vers lui, laissant les bagages flotter dans les airs puis il donna un morceau de papier à Harry.

- J'ai oublié. Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi, fit Draco en s'excusant.

- C'est bon, marmonna Harry.

Il ne pouvait jamais se fâcher avec Draco quand il se comportait d'une manière si craquante. Sur le papier, il y avait écrit l'adresse de Rogue et le nom du Gardien du Secret.

- Alors c'est le professeur McGonagall. C'est logique, se dit Harry.

- Vous feriez mieux d'emporter ça dans votre tombe, Potter, le menaça Rogue.

Harry sourit d'un air mystérieux.

- Je suppose que vous ne me feriez pas confiance.

C'était bien d'en connaître autant sur les secrets de ses ennemis. Pas que Rogue soit exactement un ennemi mais ils s'étaient beaucoup trop heurtés pour se considérer comme des amis. Hermione avait eu le culot de dire une fois que Rogue se comportait comme un père envers lui.

«_Il te protège vraiment beaucoup. Je pense qu'il prend soin de toi de la manière tordue qui est la sienne…_» avait-elle dit.

Ce commentaire sonnait si ridicule que Harry ne n'était pas ennuyé à rétorquer. Mais ensuite, Hermione avait été la première à remarquer son attraction pour Draco et vice-versa. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées.

- Potter! le héla Rogue avec un froncement de sourcil. Vous continuez de rêver éveillé même lorsque vous n'êtes plus en classe! Ne me dites pas que vous ne voyez toujours pas la maison.

Harry serra les dents et leva les yeux. La vision lui coupa le souffle. C'était un petit château qui combinait les influences victoriennes, grecques et la renaissance coloniale. Harry fut si stupéfait par sa beauté que sa mâchoire refusa de se fermer.

- Je le vois très bien, fit-il distraitement.

- C'est magnifique, non? demanda Draco, à côté de lui.

Harry acquiesça.

- J'avoue que je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus sobre et morne. Tu sais, comme Rogue.

Rogue se renfrogna.

- Eh! Espèce de petit… Je ne suis plus votre professeur mais je suis votre aîné, Potter. Montrez-moi un peu de respect.

- Ouais, ouais, répondit Harry avec un haussement d'épaule, se dirigeant vers la maison avec excitation.

Rogue prit sa baguette et la pointa vers lui mais Draco attrapa vivement son bras et l'abaissa.

- Pas de dispute, je t'en prie.

Rogue plissa le front.

- Alors, tu es le seul autorisé à lui crier dessus?

- Et bien, oui, répondit Draco, les joues rouges. C'est mon _amant_ après tout.

Rogue se mordit la lèvre inférieure et soupira.

- _La_ _Gazette du Sorcier_ disait vrai, alors.

- Ouais. Je veux dire, seule la partie qui dit que Harry et moi sommes ensemble est exact. Le reste, c'est juste des conneries.

Draco attendait anxieusement les prochaines paroles de son parrain. Qu'il le veuille ou non, Rogue était comme un second père et son approbation comptait beaucoup pour lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise? Il est entêté, imbécile, impulsif et c'est un _Gryffondor_…

Draco grimaça.

- Mais il a bon cœur, poursuivit Rogue. Oh et puis merde! Il est mignon.

- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas? sourit Draco en sentant le poids sur ses épaules s'en aller. Je suis amoureux de lui.

Rogue se parut pas ravi par ça.

- Je l'avais remarqué depuis longtemps. La façon dont tu le traitais me semblait… familière. Tu sais que je me fiche que ce soit Potter que tu aies choisi, Draco. Mais est-ce que _lui_ est amoureux de toi?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Et bien, assure-toi qu'il le soit, parce que ça a été dur de recoller les morceaux la dernière fois que tu es venu vers moi pour pleurer toutes les larmes de ton corps.

Draco sentit que le poids sur ses épaules était de retour.

**°°°§§§°°°**

Draco était amusé par le comportement de Harry. Le brun se promenait dans la maison de Severus comme s'il était chez lui. Après le dîner, tandis qu'il observait Harry s'étendre sur le canapé avec un sourire, Severus semblait mal à l'aise. Draco s'assit à côté de Harry et lui demanda avec curiosité:

- Comment peux-tu être si détendu?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas. Il y quelque chose dans cette maison… quelque chose dans l'air… ça me rend très paisible. C'est étrange.

- Raconte-moi ça, s'exclama Draco.

Draco lança un coup d'œil à son parrain avec un sourire mais quand il remarqua combien le corps de Severus était raide, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses yeux étudièrent attentivement Severus. En fait, Harry avait raison à propos de lui. Severus avait énormément changé au fil des années. Il ne ressemblait même plus à l'ancien professeur de potions aux cheveux tristes. Draco se souvint de la dernière fois qu'il avait passé du temps avec Severus dans cette maison. Severus montrait alors quelques signes de changement mais cette fois, Severus rayonnait. Il n'avait jamais paru si séduisant. Les yeux de Draco s'attardèrent sur chaque petit détail de son corps et laissa échapper un jappement quand quelque chose de doré brilla à son annulaire.

- Tu t'es _marié_? s'enquit Draco, abasourdi.

Harry se redressa instantanément du canapé et fixa Rogue avec une curiosité avide.

- Oh, mon Dieu! C'est un anneau de mariage? Mais qui est assez dingue pour se marier avec vous?

Severus rougit furieusement et instinctivement cacha sa main derrière son dos.

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

Draco le regarda un peu triste et déçu.

- Tu ne vas même pas me le dire, à _moi_?

Severus maudit Draco à mi-voix. Il n'avait jamais été capable de refuser quelque chose à son filleul quand ce dernier faisait cette mine. Il soupira.

- D'accord. Oui, je me suis marié il y a un an… Ce n'est pas très important. On ne voulait pas faire de fête ni quoi que se soit comme ça, alors on n'a pas envoyé d'invitations. A notre âge, ça aurait été ridicule.

- Où est-elle/il? demandèrent Harry et Draco d'une même voix.

Ils se dévisagèrent puis Harry regarda vers Severus comme s'il venait de faire une énorme découverte.

- C'est un _il_? demanda Harry, amusé.

Severus se contenta de grogner mais Harry insista en disant:

- Vous êtes _gay_? Tout prend un sens maintenant. Attendez que Ron entende ça.

- Eh! se plaignit Draco. Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé signifier?

- Oui, Potter, ricana Severus. Après tout, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, vous n'êtes pas exactement hétérosexuel, non?

Harry rougit furieusement.

- Draco est une exception.

- Ouais, bien sûr, répliqua Severus avec sourire narquois. C'est ce que tout le monde dit.

Draco ne semblait pas heureux de la réponse de Harry non plus mais en regardant le bon côté des choses, Harry avait eu le courage d'admettre à voix haute qu'ils avaient une relation.

«_Je suis une exception… Est-ce que ça ne devrait pas me rendre heureux?_» se demanda Draco en lui-même, avec un goût amer dans la bouche. Il commença à se sentir fatigué du constant changement de comportement de Harry quand ils étaient ensemble. Une minute, il était doux et la suivante, il était un parfait pauvre type.

- Peu importe, dit Harry en boudant.

Sentant les vibrations agressives entre Harry et Severus, Draco décida d'intervenir et changea de sujet.

- Est-ce que nous allons le rencontrer? C'est quelqu'un que je connais?

Cette fois, même Harry remarqua la tension de Severus. Ça le rendit très inquiet.

- Ce n'est pas un Mangemort, n'est-ce pas?

- Non, Potter! Pour l'amour de Merlin! s'écria Severus âprement. Voulez-vous laisser tomber? Vous le rencontrerez plus tard. Dans l'immédiat, je veux savoir exactement pourquoi vous êtes là tous les deux à déranger ma vie paisible.

Harry s'humecta les lèvres.

- Draco ne vous a rien dit?

- Non. Il m'a juste dit que qu'il voulait faire une pause à cause de l'article de _la Gazette du Sorcier_ et parce qu'il avait peur de la réaction de Lucius à la photo de Ste-Mangouste.

Harry regarda instantanément vers Draco avec surprise.

- Tu as peur de ton père? Tu ne m'en as rien dit. Pourquoi? Pourquoi as-tu peur de lui? Il n'est pas en prison?

Draco soupira.

- Mon père saura que je suis celui qui a permis ta guérison.

- Et alors?

- _Et alors_? Tu es débile ou quoi?

Draco n'arrivait pas à croire que Harry ne n'en inquiétait pas.

- Mon père sera fou furieux, Potter. Il enverra quelqu'un après moi, ou pire, il pourrait lui-même venir à moi. Ma mère m'a dit que Lucius allait faire appel de sa sentence et, connaissant mon père, il va probablement acheter le jury au complet pour être libre. Il nous pourchassera.

- Il va demander votre tête sur un plateau d'argent, Potter, mentionna Severus avec une grimace. Après tout, Lucius ne pardonnera jamais à Draco d'être avec _vous_, parmi tous les autres.

Harry sentit sa colère grandir mais il haussa les épaules pour l'éloigner.

- Et alors? Laisse-le venir. Je n'ai pas peur de lui.

- Mais Draco oui et je ne laisserai pas les choses arriver à cause de ce salopard écoeurant. Plus jamais, déclara Severus de manière protectrice.

Draco était touché par les paroles de Severus mais aussi un peu ennuyé. Elles le faisaient se sentir tellement lâche.

- Je suppose que ton père est en majorité responsable de ce qui t'es arrivé après que tu as quitté Poudlard, dit Harry si justement que Draco en fut presque choqué. Que t'a-t-il fait? Tu crois vraiment que je te haïrai pour quelque chose que _lui_ t'a fait?

- Tu ne lui as rien dit? le réprimanda Severus.

Draco se sentit hors d'haleine et étourdi.

- Ce qui s'est passé n'a rien à voir avec ça. Nous ne sommes pas venus ici uniquement parce que j'ai peur de Lucius. Je peux m'occuper de mon père.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai mais Draco ne voulait pas admettre sa faiblesse devant eux.

- Nous sommes là parce que Harry m'a dit qu'il avait des cauchemars à propos de Voldemort et…

- … parce que nous voulons en savoir plus sur les liens entre sorciers, compléta Harry.

Severus pâlit légèrement au début mais il recouvra promptement son attitude froide. Il n'était pas dans sa nature de paniquer.

- D'accord. Commençons par le commencement. Débutons avec quelque chose de facile. Par l'enfer, que voulez-vous savoir sur les liens entre sorciers et pourquoi?

- Draco m'a sauvé plus d'une fois, déclara Harry.

- Et nous pensons que nous sommes connectés par un lien de vie et de mort. J'ai parlé à Hermione et elle semble penser que cette sorte de liens peut être dangereux, poursuivit Draco. Elle dit aussi que ces liens peuvent conduire à la folie si une ou les deux parties sont amoureux ou se haïssent et elle t'a cité.

- _Moi_? demanda Severus, surpris.

- Elle m'a parlé de ton lien avec le père de Harry. James Potter t'a sauvé et puisque tu ne pouvais pas lui retourner la faveur, tu t'es senti si redevable envers lui que tu en es devenu obsédé et qu'à la place, tu as reporté ta colère et ton souci sur Harry.

- Eh! Hermione t'en a dit beaucoup, cette traîtresse! s'exclama Harry, fâché.

Severus ne paraissait pas enchanté non plus.

- Mademoiselle Granger croit toujours qu'elle sait tout, n'est-ce pas? siffla-t-il.

- Madame Weasley, le corrigea Harry. Elle s'est mariée avec Ron.

- Quel charmant couple se doit être, ricana Severus, sous l'œil irrité de Harry.

Severus se dirigea vers le bar et se versa un verre puis il en offrit à Harry et à Draco. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour accepter mais Draco lui frappa durement la jambe, le faisant refuser en boudant. Severus observa la scène avec amusement. Draco et Harry lui rappelait la relation qu'il entretenait avec l'homme qui partageait son lit.

Severus s'assit dans son fauteuil et fixa la cheminée. Il savait que la visite de Draco et Harry serait difficile pour lui mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'il se sentirait si mal. Severus avait l'habitude des contrariétés dans sa vie. Sans nul doute qu'il pourrait traiter avec quelques questions sur les liens et Voldemort. Il frissonna puis posa son verre sur la petite table à côté de lui. Il y avait une autre chose qui le rendait nerveux et tendu. Ou mieux encore, _quelqu'un_ qui pourrait se montrer d'une minute à l'autre.

Severus regarda Harry et Draco et fit une grimace.

- Les liens entre sorciers sont seulement dangereux lorsqu'ils sont causés par la magie. Les liens naturels ne signifient absolument rien à moins que vous ne le vouliez. Les liens naturels sont créés par votre propre conscience, c'est tout. Je me suis senti redevable envers votre père parce que je détestais le fait qu'il m'ait sauvé. Il n'y aucune menace invisible qui vous lie juste parce que Draco vous a sauvé, Potter. Même si vous ressentiez le besoin de lui devoir quelque chose, ça ne signifie pas que quelque chose de mauvais arriverait, à vous ou à lui, si votre dette n'est pas honorée. C'est complètement idiot.

- Mais tu étais si obsédé par l'idée de sauver Harry… marmonna Draco, recevant un regard meurtrier de la part de Severus.

- Obsession n'est pas le bon terme… fit Severus, âprement. Je m'attendais juste à ce que Monsieur Potter soit aussi insouciant et irresponsable que son père et son gang l'étaient, alors –

- Merde alors! Vous voulez bien arrêter de me comparer à mon père? Je déteste les gens qui font ça! En outre, je pensais que nous avions résolu tout ça, lâcha Harry de mauvaise humeur.

- Nous l'avons fait, Potter, rétorqua Severus, d'une voix crispée. Nous avons résolu nos problèmes il y a longtemps. Nous étions cependant d'accord pour dire que vous aviez le même goût pour les ennuis que votre père, nous étions aussi d'accord pour dire que vous n'étiez pas un tyran comme lui.

- Nous étions aussi d'accord sur le fait que mon père avait finalement grandi et changé en mieux. Vous avez dit que ma mère était la meilleur chose qui lui soit arrivé, non? Et vous avez dit aussi que j'avais hérité de quelques-unes de ses qualités en plus de ses yeux verts. N'est-ce pas? questionna Harry avec défiance.

Severus grimaça.

- Oui, Potter. Nous avons traversé tout ceci auparavant. Je n'ai nulle envie de revivre cette touchante _scène d'excuses_ une nouvelle fois. Le fait est que je n'ai jamais pu retourner la faveur à votre père alors je me suis promis que je ferai tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour vous protéger, même de vous-même, ce qui s'est avéré être exact, puisque vous n'étiez qu'un petit morveux inconscient.

Harry et Severus échangèrent un regard sombre.

- Et je suis content d'avoir pu vous protéger de vous-même en de nombreuses occasions. Ça n'a rien à voir avec les liens. C'était juste quelque chose que j'avais envie de faire. Cessez de vous inquiéter à propos de ces liens entre sorciers, parce qu'à moins que vous ne vous en lanciez un sur vous-même, il n'y a aucun souci. Vous êtes-vous jetés un sortilège, tous les deux?

Severus avait envie de savoir, après tout, c'était Potter qui en avait parlé.

- Non, répondirent Draco et Harry en même temps.

- Alors comme ça, les gars, vous avez eu une conversation à cœur ouvert dans le passé? demanda Draco avec curiosité.

- Je ne dirai pas ça comme ça… marmonna Harry. C'était plus comme se crier des excuses à la figure. Mais ça m'a fait du bien.

Severus roula des yeux.

- Bon, le problème numéro un est résolu. Quant à l'autre problème…

Il sentit son dos se glacer.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement?

- Harry a des cauchemars à propos de Voldemort, commença Draco nerveusement.

Severus déglutit mais essaya de rester calme.

- Quelle sorte de cauchemars?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question? demanda Harry avec un ricanement. Les cauchemars sont des cauchemars! Ils sont là pour vous terrifier à mort, non? C'est cette sorte de cauchemars que j'ai. Je continue à revivre chaque moment douloureux de ma vie et je ne peux rien faire pour les arrêter. Au début, j'étais juste en train d'observer la même scène encore et encore mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, les cauchemars sont en train de changer. Dans un des mes rêves, Voldemort a regardé droit vers moi. Dans un autre, c'est _moi_ qui étais lui. Je veux dire, mon rêve l'incorpore de lui-même ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Severus ne pouvait plus supporter de rester tranquille plus longtemps. Je se leva et se mit à faire nerveusement les cents pas dans la pièce.

- Et ensuite Draco m'a dit que Voldemort s'était arrangé pour me jeter un maléfice juste avant de mourir. Un sortilège qui me maintiendrait dans un cauchemar dans fin. Fait chier, merde! Aucun de vous ne s'est inquiété de me le dire jusqu'à maintenant!

- Je vous en prie, Potter. Vous ne nous auriez pas cru, peu importe combien nous sommes devenus _amicaux_ après notre petite conversation, fit remarqué cyniquement Severus.

- C'est ce que je lui ai dit, fit Dracio.

- Mais je méritais de savoir la vérité! Je veux dire, regardez-moi maintenant! J'ai des cauchemars et –

- Depuis quand? s'enquit Severus en le coupant.

- Depuis quelques mois. Je n'en ai pas tous les jours, juste de temps en temps… Mais, je –

- Alors peut-être que vos cauchemars sont d'ordre psychologique, Potter. S'ils avaient été causés par le sort de Voldemort, vous auriez eu ces mauvais rêves depuis votre sortie de Ste-Mangouste, n'est-ce pas?

- Non, mais –

- J'ai préparé moi-même votre potion de guérison, Potter. Ça m'a pris beaucoup de temps et d'efforts. Ça a marché brillamment.

- Pas si brillamment si j'ai des cauchemars maintenant! s'exclama Harry farouchement.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que vos cauchemars ont un lien avec le maléfice de Voldemort? Les sortilèges ne s'éteignent pas pour émerger une nouvelle fois des années plus tard! C'est probablement le produit de vos propres angoisses. Peut-être quelque chose à l'intérieur de vous qui vous dit que vous devez faire face à votre plus profond traumatisme une fois pour toutes.

C'était ce que Harry pensait aussi. Mais il avait besoin d'être certain que c'était vraiment ça et pas un _vestige_ du mauvais sort de Voldemort.

- Comment je peux en être sûr? demanda Harry.

Severus regarda vers lui sans dire un mot pendant un long moment, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait dire. Il y _avait_ un moyen mais c'était trop risqué. Il avait travaillé si dur pour maintenir Harry en-dehors des ennuis. Il ne voulait pas merder en l'envoyant dans un endroit dangereux. D'ailleurs, Severus se demandait ce que _lui _aurait à dire à propos de tout ça. Mais s'il y avait une possibilité, Harry avait le droit de savoir et de prendre sa décision, seul. Après tout, il n'était plus un gamin. Severus soupira.

- Il y a ce sorcier qui vit au Tibet. Il est connu pour être le plus avisé des hommes encore en vie, même plus sage que Dumbledore l'était. Il vit en reclus, même plus que moi. On dit que seuls ceux qui sensés voir l'endroit où il se trouve le verront. Vous avez gagné le droit de le voir et c'est la partie la plus épineuse. Je peux vous mettre dans la bonne direction, Potter, mais je ne peux pas vous aider à faire face aux obstacles qui vous trouverez tout le long du chemin, parce que, honnêtement, je ne sais rien d'eux. Je ne sais pas à quel point ils seront dangereux mais on dit qu'ils sont plutôt difficile à surmonter.

- Qu'est-ce que ce type fera pour Harry? demanda Draco dans un murmure.

- Il peut lire dans votre âme. Il peut apporter la paix de l'esprit aux âmes troublées. Peut-être que c'est ce dont vous avez besoin, Potter. Mais comme je l'ai dit, c'est assez compliqué de l'atteindre. Certains disent qu'il n'est même pas réel.

- Mais vous croyez qu'il l'est, non? demanda Harry.

Severus parut troublé.

- Oui… Mais c'est uniquement parce que Dumbledore est l'une des rares personnes à l'avoir rencontré.

- Alors, il est réel, déclara Harry. Je le chercherai et je le trouverai.

Severus soupira, agacé.

- Vous n'avez entendu ce que j'ai dit? C'est foutument impossible de le trouver. Vous vous rendez au Tibet! Il n'y a pas que les Moldus qui ont des problèmes politiques pour y entrer, les sorciers aussi! Vous ne pouvez pas entrer au Tibet simplement comme ça! En outre, vous devrez peut-être faire face à de nombreux défis de magie, Potter, et je ne pense pas que vous soyez prêt pour ça. Vous avez été inactif pendant un assez long moment. Vous avez besoin de vous préparer.

- Moi, j'irai, fit Draco, d'une voix résolue.

Severus secoua la tête.

- Je suis désolé, Draco mais tu ne peux pas. Seul Harry peut le faire. C'est son problème, pas le tien.

- C'est mon problème! Après tout, c'est moi qui lui ai fait boire la potion de guérison. Si ça n'a pas marché de la façon dont nous le pensions, alors j'en prends la responsabilité et…

- Tu ne peux pas y aller, Draco, dit fermement Severus.

- J'irai avec lui, alors, déclara Draco.

- Draco… commença Severus mais il fut interrompu par la voix de Harry.

- Tu ne peux pas.

Harry fixa Draco. Soudainement les choses semblaient très claires pour lui. Il savait qu'il devait faire face à ce voyage, seul.

- Ce type… Rogue a dit que seul ceux qui étaient supposés le voir pouvaient le rencontrer. Je suis cette personne. Je suis celui qui est en train de se battre avec lui-même pour autant que je m'en souvienne. Je suis divisé en deux. J'ai besoin de me rassembler une nouvelle fois. Il m'aidera, j'en suis certain. Mais tu ne peux pas venir avec moi, Draco. Je dois accomplir cette tâche tout seul. Je ne peux pas te laisser venir avec moi. Désolé.

Draco était sur le point de se plaindre quand Harry se tourna vers Severus et dit:

- Dites-moi comment aller là-bas.

Severus sentit son cœur se coller dans sa gorge. Il pouvait seulement faire ça. Il y avait une autre personne à qui le boulot conviendrait mieux mais Severus n'était pas sûr de comment Harry réagirait quand il le découvrirait.

- Je… Il y a…

Severus sentit ses mains trembler et il les serra en poings.

- Dumbledore n'est pas la seule personne qui l'a rencontré. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre… Quelqu'un que vous connaissez plutôt bien, Potter. Il devrait être votre enseignant, pas moi.

- Qui ça? demanda Harry avec curiosité.

- Moi, Harry, fit une voix rauque près de la porte.

Harry sentit le temps de geler et il ne put que fixer le grand homme qui était soudain apparu en face de lui.

A suivre…

Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Alors, si ça vous a plu, laissez-moi un petit mot et si ça ne vous a pas plu, dites-le aussi! LOL

Bisous.

Falyla


	35. Chapter 35

**Auteure**: Blanche Malfoy

**Titre**: Love me, Love me not.

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Rating**: R

**Paring**: Draco/Harry Draco/Bill

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations** **homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR. L'histoire appartient à Blanche Malfoy, quant à moi, je revendique la traduction.

**Petite note de Falyla** : Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Comme il ne reste que relativement peu de chapitres avant la fin de cette fic, j'ai proposé à mon correcteur-de-fics-à-moi, j'ai nommé **Remus James Lupin**, de nous partager le boulot. C'est pourquoi ce chapitre-ci a été traduit par ses soins, ce chapitre était plutôt long, il a très bien travaillé.

Quant à moi, je ferai le suivant et ainsi de suite, si tout va bien.

Donc, je réponds aux reviews du chapitre précédent et lui répondra aux siennes au chapitre suivant.

**Petite note de Remus** : Merci à toi, Falyla, de m'avoir permis de t'aider. Heureusement que tu es là pour repasser après ma traduction (ma pauvre lol), je n'ai pas encore ton expérience, mais j'essaie de bien m'appliquer !

En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes et n'hésitez pas à me donne votre avis, c'est ainsi que l'on progresse !

**Onarluca** : Gagné ! LOL. Bisous.

**Amandaaa** : Merci pour le compliment, j'en ferai également part à son auteur. Remus, tu crois ? Réponse juste en dessous. Bises.

**Lo** **hana ni** : Oh, c'est gentil de dire ça. J'apprécie beaucoup. Merci. Fin du suspens. Bisous.

**Vert Emeraude** : Meuhhh non, ils ne vont pas se quitter ! Quelle idée ! Quant au reste, lire plus bas. Bises.

**Zaika** : Ah ben, y avait pas tellement d'autres choix, hein ? LOL. Je te rappelle que ce n'est pas ma fic, je suis seulement la traductrice et encore, ce chapitre-là n'est pas le fruit de mon travail mais celui de Remus James Lupin. Bisous.

**Yukikawaïï-chan** : C'est moi, ou les pseudos deviennent de plus en plus compliqués à écrire ! Si, si, ça peut couper là ! C'est l'auteur qui décide ! LOL. La suite enfin juste plus bas. Bises.

**Vici** **Black** : Pas bête ton raisonnement : Qui voudrait vivre en reclus avec Rogue après avoir ressuscité ? LOL. La réponse est juste en dessous. Bisous.

**JohannaPotterMalefoy** : La suite est là ! Bises.

**Mathildeturquoise603** : Tu gardes tes deux mains ! LOL. Bisous.

**Laïka** **la Louve** : Mais c'est pas moi qui décide où couper le chapitre ! Pas taper ! LOL. La suite est juste plus bas. Bises.

**Griselle** : Tu as l'air bien au courant des tailles de chacun… Enfin, lis la suite et tu verras si tu as raison. Bisous.

**FEGNASS** : Merci d'avoir tout lu d'un coup ! Ah ben, la réponse est pas loin. Heu… oui. Harry va être fou furieux. Bises.

**Serdra** : La suite et la réponse à la question que tout le monde se pose sont juste en dessous. Bisous.

**Pomme **: Pas de problème pour les reviews, y a pas de cota à respecter, c'est toujours gentil d'en laisser une. Bises.

**Deminiac** **Cat's **: Non ! Je ne veux pas la mort de mes lecteurs(trices) ! C'est pas moi, c'est Blanche ! LOL. Bisous.

**Satya** : Merci. Bises.

**Vif d'Or** : Salut ma douce ! La suite est enfin là ! Bonne lecture. Bisous.

**Tama** : Elle est là ! Juste en dessous ! Bises.

**Pantoufle** : Je pense que tu peux quand même dire « Remus Lupin POWA ! » Vu que c'est lui a traduit ce chapitre ! Bisous.

**Cyrano** : Ben je pense que tu as nommé tout le monde ! LOL. Mais y en a un de juste ! Réponse plus bas. Merci de me lire, c'est très gentil. Bises.

**Mily** **Black** : C'est très gentil d'avoir tout lu d'un coup. Oui, cette fic est vraiment bien et je prends beaucoup de plaisir à la traduire, sauf que cette fois, c'est pas moi ! . Je veux bien t'envoyer un mail mais pardonne-moi si j'oublie parfois. Bises.

**Zwiz** : Je sais, je sais, c'est cruel mais c'est PAS ma faute ! La suite est juste en dessous. Bisous.

**Beautiful-Dray** : La suite est là. Bonne lecture. Bises.

**Shlaguevuc** : Hagrid ? LOL. Ben, pourquoi pas ? La réponse est juste plus bas. Bisous.

**Lem** **Black** : Ah ben oui, toi, tu lis dans les deux langues ! Tricheuse ! LOL. Bises.

**Ayame** : Merci ! La suite est juste en dessous. Bisous.

**Fantasy112** : Oui, cette fic est vraiment bien construite. C'est un plaisir à lire et à traduire. Fin du suspens juste en dessous. Bises.

Chapitre 35. **Harry s'effondre**

C'était comme dans un rêve surréaliste, une réalité alternative où ce que vous pensiez être réel ne l'était pas du tout. Au moment où Harry pensait que sa vie ne pouvait pas être plus compliquée, il arrivait de nouveau quelque chose qui mettait tout sans dessus dessous. Harry pensait vaguement avoir entendu Draco lui demander s'il allait bien mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur l'homme en face de lui, un homme qu'il croyait mort depuis très longtemps. Un homme dont la mort n'avait jamais cessé de le hanter. Il eut l'impression, à un moment donné, qu'il y avait quelque chose de coincé dans sa gorge et ses yeux brûlaient de larmes non répandues. Il refusait, toutefois, de pleurer. Il voulait d'abord comprendre ce qui se passait.

"_Sirius_ ?" Demanda Harry dans un souffle

"Harry" dit Sirius avec un faible sourire. Il essaya de s'approcher de Harry et de le toucher - Sirius mourait d'envie de faire ça depuis longtemps - mais Harry recula immédiatement d'un pas et sortit sa baguette.

"Potter, posez votre baguette !" dit Severus, contrarié, en sortant sa propre baguette.

"Severus, ne fais pas ça !" le réprimanda Sirius. "Il est encore effrayé ! N'aggrave pas la situation!"

Pendant que Severus et Sirius se défiaient du regard silencieusement, Draco ne disait rien. Il était aussi abasourdi que Harry. Toute personne proche de Harry savait qu'il avait été gravement traumatisé par la mort de Sirius. Voir Sirius Black en vie était un énorme choc, et Draco ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que Harry ressentait.

Finalement, Severus abaissa sa baguette avec un soupir résigné puis se tourna vers Draco pour dire, "Allons mettre la bouilloire en route, Draco. Ils ont beaucoup de … retard à rattraper…"

Draco ne savait pas si c'était une si bonne idée de laisser Sirius et Harry seuls. Un regard à Harry était suffisant pour en être sûr. Draco pouvait sentir sa confusion et sa peine, mais plus que tout, il pouvait sentir la colère de Harry. Mais juste au moment où Draco décidait de rester, Severus le saisit par le bras et le traîna de force.

"Qu'est ce que tu fous !" Se plaignit Draco, en éloignant son bras de la poigne puissante de Severus. "Je ne veux pas laisser Harry seul avec cet homme ! A quoi tu penses ? Tu me fais fait mal !"

Severus soupira. "Je suis désolé, Draco. Mais Sirius a attendu ce moment depuis que je l'ai délivré de l'arche antique. Cette discussion est entre Harry et lui. C'est _leur_ moment. Je ne peux pas m'en mêler, peu importe combien je le veux. Je comprends tes sentiments. Tu es inquiet pour Potter et je suis inquiet pour Sirius. Mais … tout ce qu'on peut faire, maintenant, c'est attendre."

Draco fronça des sourcils. "C'est vraiment Sirius Black ?" Draco avait besoin d'en être sûr, parce qu'il savait qu'Harry avait sûrement les mêmes doutes.

"Bien sûr que c'est Sirius," répondit Severus avec un air renfrogné. " Tu pensais que j'allais laisser Potter seul avec un quelconque imposteur ?'

"Comment est-ce arrivé ?" demanda Draco avec incrédulité. "Il était mort ! Vous avez tous dit à Harry qu'il était mort ! Vous avez laissé Harry ressentir toute cette peine pour rien ? Et qu'est ce qu'il y a entre lui et toi ? Je croyais que tu le détestais !"

"C'était le cas." Severus sentait la transpiration sur les paumes de sa main. Cette conversation le mettait mal à l'aise.

"Et puis pourquoi est-il resté, ici, avec toi ? Pourquoi …" Draco s'arrêta brusquement et écarquilla les yeux alors qu'une pensée soudaine le frappait. "Oh, mon Dieu ! C'est l'homme que tu as épousé ? Mais comment est-ce même possible ?"

"Oh, je t'en prie, Draco. Toi, plus que quiconque, devrait comprendre. Après tout, tu as détesté Harry Potter de toutes tes forces pendant une grande partie de ta vie. Tu voulais même qu'il meurt. Il s'est passé la même chose avec Sirius et moi. Nous étions attirés l'un vers l'autre, mais nous étions trop têtus pour le réaliser ou l'accepter. De plus, nous étions dans des maisons opposées et nous étions deux hommes. Ces choses étaient assez pour rendre quiconque fou. Ça n'a pas aidé que nous ayons des personnalités complètement discordantes… Mais je suis sûr que tu peux comprendre ce que c'est que détester et aimer quelqu'un en même temps."

Draco le savait. Il savait exactement ce que l'on ressentait quand on aimait et haïssait quelqu'un. Même maintenant, il avait encore des problèmes pour assumer ses sentiments. "Très bien. Donc tu aimes Sirius Black. Cependant, ça ne répond pas à la question principale. Tout le monde pensait qu'il était mort ! Comment a-t-il pu survivre ?"

"En fait, mon amour pour Sirius _doit_ répondre à ta question…" dit Severus en rougissant légèrement et paraissant très embarrassé. "J'ai risqué ma vie pour le ramener. Ironique, n'est pas ? J'ai prié si longtemps pour sa mort et quand c'est finalement arrivé, tout ce que ça m'a apporté, c'est plus de peine."

"Donc il était _mort_".

"Pas exactement. Viens. Je te dirai tout ce que tu veux savoir, mais d'abord, prenons un peu de thé." Severus fit un geste à Draco pour qu'il le suive à la cuisine. Draco obtempéra après un instant d'hésitation. Pendant que Severus préparait le thé, il dit," Assieds-toi, Draco, parce que cela va prendre du temps…"

Harry n'avait même pas remarqué que Severus avait entraîné Draco au loin. Il était pris au piège dans un cauchemar vivant, un de ceux dont il savait qu'il ne réveillerait pas simplement. Il sentait sa douleur grandir dans sa poitrine. Il était de nouveau revenu à ce jour de la mort de Sirius et une fois encore, il lui était impossible de respirer. Maintenant, il faisait face à Sirius, l'affreuse vérité l'atteignit avec la force d'un cognard. Il n'avait jamais surmonté ce moment dans le Département des Mystères. Peu importe combien de fois il avait essayé de se convaincre que rien de tout ça n'était de sa faute, il le savait bien. _C'était_ de sa faute. Ses sentiments de culpabilité ne l'avaient jamais quitté. C'était une blessure qui n'avait jamais guéri complètement.

Harry ne pouvait pas comprendre qui était cet homme. Etait-ce un fantôme ? Non, il ne pouvait pas en être un. Nick quasi-sans-tête le lui avait dit. Qui était donc debout en face de lui, en ce moment ? Il ressemblait beaucoup à Sirius. Peut être que c'était seulement une plaisanterie de mauvais goût ou un jeu pour l'anéantir. Harry avait encore beaucoup d'ennemis. Dans son état d'esprit perturbé, il songea même que Draco et Rogue avaient fait équipe pour l'abattre. Son cœur se serra.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda Harry, en serrant sa baguette dans ses mains tremblantes.

"Je suis Sirius, Harry," répondit Sirius.

"Non," Harry secoua sa tête avec une grimace. "Vous ne pouvez pas être Sirius. Il est mort. Il est mort il y a longtemps. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux ! Je l'ai vu être touché par cette salope et tomber derrière le voile ! Tout le monde m'a dit qu'il était mort ! Pourquoi vous êtes là ? Vous êtes un fantôme ?"

Sirius soupira d'un air las. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas facile de convaincre Harry de son existence. Il avait besoin d'être patient avec Harry. "Je ne suis pas un fantôme Harry. Je _suis_ Sirius."

L'esprit d'Harry commençait à tourbillonner et il se sentait défaillir. " Donc … Tout n'était que mensonge ? Tout le monde m'a menti ?"

"Personne ne t'a menti. Personne ne savait."

"Je ne vous crois pas !" Hurla Harry. "Vous n'êtes qu'un fichu menteur ! Prouvez-moi que vous êtes Sirius ! Dites moi quelque chose que seul Sirius et moi savions !"

"J'avais l'habitude d'être Patmol pour toi. Je t'ai tout raconté à propos de mon arbre généalogique, tu te souviens ? Quand j'étais coincé dans cette épouvantable maison … cette maison qui me conduisait à la folie … Nous parlions de ma famille. Tu m'as demandé si tu pouvais vivre avec moi si tu étais renvoyé de Poudlard ce même jour. Tu te souviens quand tu nous as demandé, à Rémus et à moi, à propos de ton père ? Tu n'aimais pas ce que tu avais vu dans la pensine de Severus, donc tu voulais en savoir plus. Tu n'aimais pas la nouvelle image que tu avais de James, celle d'un tyran stupide. Tu m'as dit que tu étais désolé pour Severus, et que tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi ta mère était tombée amoureuse de ton père puisqu'elle le détestait autant."

La baguette d'Harry glissa entre ces doigts et tomba au sol. Il sentait que ces genoux devenaient faibles et sa vision se brouilla légèrement. Il ne pouvait toujours pas comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. "Tu étais mort," marmonna-t-il faiblement.

Sirius fit prudemment un autre pas vers lui. Harry ne bougea pas cette fois, mais il tressaillit.

"C'est compliqué..." commença Sirius, en bougeant ces mains nerveusement. "Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé après que je sois tombé derrière le voile. C'était un moment très confus. Il y avait des périodes d'obscurité totale suivies par des moments de paix et de calme… Je me sentais comme si j'étais perdu dans un rêve sans fin. Je croyais que j'étais mort, mais il n'y avait personne de familier pour m'accueillir comme je croyais que ce serait quand mon heure serait venue. Et je n'avais aucune notion du temps. Un jour, j'ai vu ton père. Il me souriait, et je croyais que mon heure était finalement arrivée. J'étais heureux d'y aller, mais ensuite quelqu'un m'a rappelé. Mon cœur était déchiré. Je voulais rejoindre ton père mais en même temps, il y avait cette autre voix qui me rappelait sans cesse." Sirius sourit affectueusement à ce souvenir. " Au début, je pouvais seulement entendre des mots d'amour. C'est une confession d'amour déchirante qui a continué à résonner dans mon cœur et m'a fait hésité dans ma décision. Ensuite la douce voix a changé. Il a commencé à me maudire… C'est là que j'ai réalisé qui c'était et ça a été un choc énorme pour moi. C'était Severus. Je l'ai vu. Même s'il me maudissait, il avait les larmes aux yeux. Je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer pour quoique ce soit.

"J'étais vraiment fatigué. Je voulais me reposer. J'envisageais de rester auprès de James. Mais, à la fin, la persévérance de Severus m'a convaincu. Je savais que je devais revenir, pas seulement pour lui mais pour toi bien sûr. Pendant que j'étais bloqué entre la vie et la mort, il m'est revenu en mémoire que j'avais beaucoup de choses à vivre. Donc j'ai fait demi-tour et j'ai fait mon pénible retour vers la vie. J'ai choisi la vie à la mort. Ce n'était pas facile mais j'y suis arrivé."

Harry secoua sa tête et cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Comme il sentait qu'il allait s'évanouir à n'importe quel moment, il s'assit sur le canapé, appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux et couvrit ses yeux avec les paumes de ses mains. Sirius s'approcha de lui immédiatement avec une expression inquiète. Harry sentit un léger contact sur son épaule et le repoussa violemment. Il regarda intensément Sirius et siffla, "Ne t'approche pas."

"S'il te plait, Harry ... Je sais que ça fait beaucoup à assimiler en une fois mais…"

"Mais quoi ?" Hurla Harry, son corps tout entier tremblant de colère. Il se sentait trahi. "Qu'est-ce que je devrais comprendre ? Comment tout le monde m'a dupé toutes ces années ? Comment je me suis retrouvé seul pour affronter ma douleur de t'avoir perdu ? J'ai passé tout mon temps à penser que j'étais responsable de ta mort ! Je n'ai jamais pu me pardonner pour ça. Cet instant m'a complètement changé. Mon cœur c'est arrêté avec toi. Et maintenant, je découvre que tout n'était que mensonge..."

"Ce n'était pas un mensonge, Harry," dit Sirius avec une douleur profonde dans son cœur.

"Toutes ces années... Tu étais en vie et tu n'as même pas pris la foutue peine de me le dire !"

"Ce n'était pas comme ça ! " Sirus s'était juré à lui-même de rester calme pendant qu'il parlerait à Harry, mais c'était dur. "Si Severus ne m'avait pas secouru, je n'aurais pas pu revenir."

" Oh, alors tu es revenu pour _lui_," cracha Harry, sa voix remplie d'accusations. "Parce qu'un petit orphelin stupide ne valait pas la peine, c'est ça ? Tu es revenu pour un homme qui souhaitait te voir mort ! Un homme que tu détestes et qui te détestes en retour ! Je… Je comprends vraiment rien ! Je pige pas. Pourquoi il t'a sauvé ? Je pensais qu'il était content que tu sois mort ! Je pourrais comprendre si nous parlions de Remus venu te sauver, mais par _Servitus-Rogue_ !"

Sirius fit courir ses doigts à travers ses cheveux et repoussa l'envie de se les arracher.

"C'est aussi très compliqué… ça sera difficile pour toi de comprendre…"

"Fais-moi comprendre alors !" Exigea Harry, les yeux injectés de sang.

"Il est vrai que nous nous haïssions de toutes nos tripes. C'était mon ennemi juré. Mais… à un moment donné, nous avons réalisé que nous nous haïssions seulement parce que nous étions amoureux. Severus…"

"Cesse de l'appeler Severus ! Ca me donne la chair de poule !"

Sirius poussa un soupir. " Nous sommes très semblables, Sev...Rogue et moi," corrigea rapidement Sirius avant qu'Harry ne puisse piquer une autre crise. " C'est ironique de penser ça, mais nos ressemblances étaient ce qui nous mettait à part." Harry grimaça et Sirius eut un demi-sourire. Il s'assit à côté de Harry, mais laissa une distance de sécurité entre eux pour qu'Harry n'ait pas l'impression que Sirius cherche à s'imposer à lui. "Je t'ai dit que c'était difficile à comprendre. Je sais que j'ai toujours donné l'impression d'être confiant, mais la vérité c'est qu'intérieurement j'étais très fragile, et à cause de l'histoire de ma famille, j'ai passé une longue période à me détester. Toute cette confiance excessive n'était seulement qu'une façade pour cacher ma fragilité aux autres. C'était un bouclier. C'était la même chose avec Sev… Rogue." Sirius s'interrompit, agacé par le fait que maintenant, il s'était finalement habitué à utiliser le prénom de son amant, il ne pouvait pas l'utiliser à cause d'Harry. " Dois je vraiment l'appeler Rogue ?"

Harry acquiesça sérieusement. Sirius haussa un sourcil, mais n'émit pas d'autres plaintes. Il n'était pas en position de refuser quoique ce soit à Harry, peu importe combien cela lui semblait ridicule. Il avait déjà déçu Harry de trop nombreuses manières.

"Rogue était tout comme moi. Son comportement grincheux était son bouclier. Il était grossier avec tout le monde, exprès pour ne pas être blessé. En vérité, il était aussi fragile que je l'étais. Mais tandis qu'il avait choisi d'être amer, j'ai choisi d'avoir autant d'amis que je le pouvais afin d'oublier mes problèmes familiaux. J'ai détesté Rogue au premier regard, mais en même temps il y avait cette étincelle entre nous, une forte attirance qui me conduisait à la folie. Il la ressentait aussi. C'était ce qui l'a fait détester James encore plus. Il détestait cette proximité qu'il y avait entre ton père et moi. C'est devenu pire quand une série d'évènements s'est produit…"

"Quels évènements ?" La douce voix de Harry prit Sirius par surprise. Il se demandait si son filleul s'était enfin calmé.

"Rogue et moi avons eu une sorte de ... rendez-vous … pendant une courte période. A cause de nos combats constants, nous avons dû faire équipe en classe comme punition… Nous avons eu un devoir à faire ensemble. Mais comme nous ne voulions pas nous rencontrer, nous l'avons laissé jusqu'à la toute dernière minute, alors nous avons terminé dans une salle de classe vide essayant de le finir jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Comme d'habitude nous nous sommes battus … mais parce que nous étions seuls, une chose en a entraîné une autre et … nous nous sommes embrassés et … bien …" Sirius se sentait gêné. "Le truc … est arrivé. Après ça, non seulement notre haine, mais aussi notre attirance a augmenté… Donc à chaque fois que nous nous rencontrions, nous nous battions et ensuite nous nous embrassions et ensuite …"

"_Le truc_ arrivait..." compléta Harry avec un ricanement, en pensant que la routine de Sirius et Severus lui semblait terriblement familière.

Sirius sentit ses joues devenir brûlantes. "Oui. Puisque nous n'étions pas assez mûrs pour faire face à cela, ça devait nécessairement finir. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit si dur de rompre ceci…"Sirius sourit amèrement. "Mais j'avais une réputation à maintenir. Cela sonnera terrible mais … j'étais plutôt un homme à femmes, tu sais ? Ça n'aurait pas semblé aussi bien si j'avais été surpris avec _Rogue_, sans mentionner le fait qu'aucun de mes amis n'auraient vraiment compris, spécialement ton père. James et Rogue ne pouvaient pas se supporter. Pendant un moment, j'avais même pensé que Rogue avait eu le béguin pour ton père."

"Vraiment ?" Demanda Harry avec une expression d'horreur.

"Non. Du moins, c'était ce que Sev...Rogue me disait." Sirius fit une grimace. "S'il découvre que j'ai toujours le moindre doute sur la question, il me tuera."

"Et c'est alors que tu as décidé, _toi_, de le tuer ?" demanda Harry.

"Non !" nia Sirius immédiatement. "Je ne voulais pas le tuer. C'est juste ... que j'étais stupide et inconscient. Je voulais lui faire peur, lui donner une leçon. Je ne savais pas ! J'étais vraiment en colère contre lui. Ma haine m'a rendu aveugle. J'étais terriblement jaloux. Tu vois, à cette époque, Severus était le petit chien de Lucius. Tout le monde le savait. Il avait cette effrayante fixation sur Lucius." Sirius sentit la jalousie revenir rien qu'en y repensant. "Lucius était la personne qu'il aspirait à devenir. Répugnant, hein ?" Harry était d'accord avec lui et Sirius poursuivit, "Je pensais qu'ils couchaient ensemble. Ça a très certainement augmenté ma colère. Ma bêtise est arrivée à la conclusion que si je ne pouvais pas l'avoir, alors personne ne le pourrait. Donc je l'ai envoyé vers le Saule Cogneur… Rémus était si enragé après moi qu'il a cessé de me parler pendant un long moment. Même James m'a hurlé après. Après coup, j'ai réalisé ce que j'avais fait, mais il était trop tard. J'ai vraiment réalisé quand j'ai découvert que rien n'était arrivé à Severus. Il était furieux contre moi. Il a pris la chose très personnellement…"

"Bien sûr qu'il l'a fait !" S'écria Harry. " Tu as lancé un Loup-garou sur lui, qui était ton meilleur ami ! Que voulais-tu qu'il fasse ? T'envoyer des fleurs ? En plus, tu es le seul qui l'ait blessé. Tu n'avais pas le droit de gâcher son bonheur, même s'il avait choisi Lucius Malfoy."

"Bien, malheureusement, il y a différentes sortes d'amour, Harry, et le mien était d'un genre très égoïste et possessif. C'est horrible, je sais …"

"Et Remus ?"

"Remus ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Rémus et moi étions simplement amis."

"Ta mère m'a dit que Remus et toi étiez… un peu plus que juste des amis."

Sirius sursauta. "Ma _mère ?_"

"Le portrait de ta mère. Nous avons une sorte de discussion de temps en temps. Elle m'a parlé de Remus et toi. D'abord, elle m'a parlé de ton frère et ensuite, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait soupçonné que tu avais une relation avec Remus. Elle a dit que vous deux étiez trop amicaux l'un avec l'autre à son goût."

Sirius n'appréciait pas ce qu'il entendait. "Je ne savais pas que son portrait pouvait faire autre chose que hurler des malédictions à tout le monde… hum … pourquoi as-tu parlé avec cette folle ? Est-ce que tu vis dans ma vieille maison ?"

"Oui. Tu ne le savais pas ?" Harry était confus.

"Non ! Severus m'a dit que la dernière fois qu'il avait entendu parlé de toi, tu vivait avec Ron à Londres et tu t'entraînais pour devenir Auror."

"C'était il y a longtemps. Je ne suis pas Auror. J'ai … laissé tombé au bout de six mois," avoua Harry d'une faible voix.

Sirius était choqué. "Oh, Harry, Je n'en avais aucune idée."

"Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores," dit Harry amèrement. "Et tu ne t'es, manifestement, pas donné la peine de les découvrir."

"Je pensais que tu avais fait ta vie. Je pensais que tu étais heureux. Severus m'a convaincu que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter à ton sujet…"

"Et tu l'as cru ? Quel genre de crétin es-tu ? Je n'étais pas heureux et je n'ai pas fait ma vie ! Ça a été un enfer vivant depuis que j'ai quitté l'école et même avant ça ! Je n'ai jamais pu surmonter ta mort ! Je n'ai jamais oublié la mort de Remus non plus. C'était un cauchemar. Ça l'est toujours !" ricana Harry, en se rappelant ce que lui avait fait ressentir la maison de Severus dans un premier temps. " Peux-tu imaginer à quel point je me suis senti coupable ? Je me suis toujours blâmé pour ce jour-là !"

« Ce n'était pas de ta faute, Harry," dit Sirius rapidement. "Tu ne peux pas être responsable de mes actions inconscientes. Tu ne m'as pas forcé à aller au Ministère ce jour-là. C'est moi qui ai baissé ma garde. Si j'avais été plus prudent, Bellatrix ne m'aurait pas touché."

« Dumbledore et Remus ont essayé de me faire croire ça. Mais peu importe combien de fois ils m'ont dit que ce n'était pas ma faute, je ne pouvais pas laissé passer le fait que si je n'avais pas été assez bête pour me faire duper par Voldemort … si seulement j'avais écouté Hermione et attendu … si je n'étais pas allé au Ministère ce jour-là, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé. Donc tu ne peux pas enlever la culpabilité de mon cœur. Et la façon dont j'ai traité Remus après ça …" Harry baissa les yeux et se pinça les lèvres durement. A nouveau, il tremblait de partout. "Je ne lui ai jamais dit ce qu'il représentait pour moi … Je ne te l'ai jamais dit !" Harry ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Ses pleurs silencieux brisèrent le cœur de Sirius. " Je me sentais si seul et désespéré. Je me sentais si perdu…"

Sirius tenta de le toucher une fois encore, mais Harry repoussa sa main d'une tape et le dévisagea férocement.

"Je t'ai demandé de rester loin !" Hurla Harry. " Tu ne m'as encore rien expliqué ! Tout ce que tu as fait, a été de me raconter ta _touchante _histoire d'amour ! Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi tu es en vie et ni pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais recherché !"

"Cette porte antique à travers laquelle je suis passé … est un portail. C'est un une barrière vers l'au-delà. Il a été ouvert, il y a des siècles. Parce que personne ne pouvait le détruire, le Ministère l'a caché dans le Département des Mystères. Personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'il pouvait faire ou à quel endroit exactement il pouvait t'amener. Il y avait seulement quelques documents là dessus, mais rien de bien important. C'est pourquoi ils ont supposé que j'étais mort, quand j'y suis tombé. En un sens, je l'étais vraiment. C'était comme d'être dans le coma. J'ai vagabondé dans les ténèbres pendant très longtemps."

"Mais, il y _avait_ une chance de te sauver ! Pourquoi ne me l'ont-ils pas dit ?"

"Seul Dumbledore savait et encore il n'en était pas sûr. Il n'y avait que des théories, rien de plus. Il en avait parlé à Severus, uniquement parce qu'il avait insisté. Dumbledore ne pouvait pas t'en parler, _à toi_, Harry. Sûrement pas toi. Si tu avais su qu'il y avait une infime chance de me faire revenir, tu aurais voulu la saisir. Il voulait que tu sois sauf et moi aussi. Il savait que je n'aurais jamais permis que tu fasses quelque chose d'aussi dangereux, uniquement pour tenter de me sauver. Il n'y avait aucune garantie que tu puisses réussir et les chances étaient tels que tu te serais juste perdu, comme moi."

"J'avais le droit de savoir ! " S'obstina Harry.

"Non, tu ne l'avais pas ! Tu es comme moi, Harry. Tu méprises le danger, quand ça touche les personnes que tu aimes. Je n'aurais pas pu le supporter, si tu avais risqué ta vie pour moi. Tu l'as déjà fait tant de fois …"

"Et la dernière fois, je t'ai tué..." S'étrangla Harry dans un sanglot.

"Non. J'ai choisi mon propre destin, Harry, pas toi."

"Tu es venu au Ministère, uniquement à cause de moi," fit remarquer Harry dans un murmure.

"C'était aussi mon choix."

"Alors le choix de venir me chercher, tu aurais pu tout aussi bien me le donner !"

Sirius ne pouvait rien répondre à ça. Ses mots restèrent bloqués au fond de sa gorge. Il avait infligé tant de douleur dans la vie d'Harry, qu'il ne savait pas comment faire cesser le désordre qu'il avait créé. Sirius sentait la colère s'accroître. Severus lui avait menti. C'était évident, maintenant, que Harry n'était pas parti. Il pouvait ressentir la solitude et la douleur d'Harry avec tant d'intensité que ça le blessait. Sirius avait laissé Severus le convaincre que Harry était bien dans sa vie et que la présence soudaine de Sirius l'aurait seulement bouleversé.  
Sirius serra les poings.

_'Harry a sa propre vie maintenant. Il est Auror. Il a ses amis. Je crois même qu'il a une fiancée.' _lui avait dit Severus. ' _Tu es encore trop faible. Quand tu seras entièrement rétabli nous pourrons aller chercher Harry. En plus, il sera plutôt dur de lui expliquer notre relation.'_

Severus s'était inquiétait pour lui, comme d'habitude. Il n'avait pas pris en compte les sentiments de Sirius. Il n'aurait pas dû prendre au mot les propos de Severus. Il aurait dû partir à la recherche d'Harry. Il aurait dû voir de lui-même si son filleul allait vraiment bien. Il avait échoué avec James en restant au loin, uniquement parce qu'il avait eu peur. Plus important encore, il avait laissé tomber Harry.

"Comment t'a-t-il sauvé ?" demanda Harry d'une voix si faible que Sirius pensa qu'il avait imaginé la question. C'est uniquement quand Harry insista, qu'il répondit, " Il a inventé un sort très compliqué qu'il a utilisé comme une carte et qui l'a protégé en même temps. Puis il est entré dans la porte antique. Il savait qu'il était en train de risquer sa vie. Il savait qu'il pourrait se perdre lui-même là bas et ne jamais trouver le chemin du retour, mais il m'a expliqué qu'il ne s'en était pas soucié car il n'avait rien à perdre."

"Je n'avais rien à perdre non plus," dit Harry pour lui-même, regardant dans le vide.

"Ne dis pas ça," dit violemment Sirius. "Bien sur que tu en avais. Tu es si jeune, Harry. Tu as la vie devant toi. Ta vie importe à tant de personnes ! Tu apportes l'espoir au monde sorcier."

"Encore ce héros de ce monde de merde… J'aurais tout donné pour voir mes parents revenir, pour avoir une vie normal," dit Harry avec de la tristesse dans les yeux. Cela brisa le cœur de Sirius en mille morceaux. "Donc quand cela s'est-il passé ? Quand Rogue t'a-t-il sauvé ?"

"Quand Severus m'a trouvé, j'avais perdu trois années de ma vie," dit Sirius. "Il m'a fallu une autre année pour récupérer. J'étais très faible quand il m'a ramené."

Harry était stupéfait. "Trois ans ?"

Sirius acquiesça. "Ouais. Il est seulement venu me chercher quand Dumbledore est mort parce que Dumbledore lui avait interdit de me rejoindre. Dumbledore avait peur des risques, non seulement pour Severus, mais aussi pour moi. Il n'y avait pas de cas de personne ayant pu s'échapper de l'arche antique. Il n'y en avait pas non plus à propos d'Azkaban." Sirius sourit à lui-même. "Je suppose que j'ai un talent naturel pour les évasions difficiles."

"Ça a du sens ..." dit Harry pensivement. " Rogue a quitté son travail peu de temps avant la mort de Dumbledore et ensuite il a disparu. Tout le monde pensait qu'il avait finalement craqué."

"Il s'occupait de moi ..." Sirius sentait ses paumes transpirer. Il y avait beaucoup de chose qu'il voulait demander à Harry. Il ignorait juste s'il était prêt à entendre les réponses. "Que s'est-il passé pour toi ?"

Harry hoqueta. "Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?"

"S'il te plait, Harry ... Tu sais que je m'en soucie. Je pensais que tu allais bien. J'ai été amené à croire que tu avais trouvé ton chemin dans la vie et que j'aurais été un fardeau si je m'étais montré devant toi de manière totalement inattendue. Je n'ai pas voulu ruiner les choses pour toi. J'allais venir te chercher, mais j'avais peur de ta réaction."

"Rogue t'a demandé de rester loin de ma vie ?" Harry pouvait sentir son sang bouillonner.

"Pas exactement. Il m'a juste ... convaincu que tu était mieux sans moi."

Harry ricana. " Donc il t'a dit de rester loin de moi. Le maudit bâtard …" grogna Harry. "Et tu lui as juste obéi comme un chien loyal, hein ? Tu as vraiment pensé que je serai mieux sans toi ? Tu l'aimes tant que ça ? Tu l'as choisi plutôt que moi !"

"Ce n'est pas ça !" s'exclama Sirius, affligé. "Il n'était pas question de le choisir plutôt que toi ! Je… Je pensais que tu étais marié ! Je pensais que tu avais des enfants maintenant. Je ne voulais pas perturber ta vie."

"Bien. Je ne me suis pas marié. Je n'ai pas d'enfant. J'en ai eu tellement assez de tout après Voldemort et Poudlard que j'ai tout abandonné. Ma brillante carrière en tant qu'Auror, les invitations de Quidditch, ma petite amie, mes amis…" Harry inspira profondément. Il effaça quelques larmes, mais de nouvelles continuaient de tomber. "J'ai fait face à une bataille légale contre les Malfoy pour la maison."

"Vraiment ?"

"Ouais. Il était très dur de prouver que tu étais vraiment mort et tu m'avais légué la maison dans ton testament. Lucius Malfoy voulait vraiment cette maison … mais j'ai fini par gagner. J'ai fait de ce lieu mon refuge. Je me suis caché du monde là-bas. Si n'y avait pas eu Hermione ou Ron pour me rendre visite, pour me surveiller tout le temps, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait …" C'était la première fois qu'Harry l'avouait. "Je n'allais pas bien. J'étais déprimé et misérable. Je n'avais pas la force d'oublier."

Sirius sentit son coeur se serrer. " Mais … quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois aujourd'hui, je n'ai rien remarqué. Je pensais que tu allais bien. Tu avais l'air si heureux et si beau. Je ne pensais pas du tout que tu étais déprimé."

"C'est grâce à ..." _Draco_. Harry était étonné de voir comment la réponse lui était venue si simplement. Durant les quelques jours qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, Draco avait changé sa vie déprimante. Il l'avait secoué et l'avait fait se sentir à nouveau vivant.

Il regarda autour de lui, il réalisait, seulement maintenant que Draco n'était pas là. Soudainement, Draco lui manquait profondément et cette pensée l'effrayait. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un lui manque. Harry ne voulait plus être encore blessé. Tôt ou tard, Draco le trahirait, n'est ce pas ? Ça devait inévitablement arriver.

Sirius sentit le malaise d'Harry et l'appela doucement, "Harry ?"

Harry regarda Sirius. Son parrain semblait très beau mais très fatigué. Harry se sentait aussi fatigué. Il ne voulait jamais être seul en étant si mal.

"Je..." Il se leva et marcha vers la porte. "Je ne sais plus rien. J'ai besoin d'être seul."

"Est ce que tu me détestes, Harry ?" demanda anxieusement Sirius.

Harry ouvrit la porte et regarda fixement le plancher. Il ne détestait pas Sirius mais il était blessé. Il ne répondit pas à la question de Sirius parce qu'il voulait le punir. Harry voulait que Sirius pense qu'il le détestait, même si ce n'était pas vrai. Il sentait une douleur si profonde dans son cœur qu'il pensait qu'elle ne partirait jamais. Toute cette situation lui était insupportable. Il avait besoin d'évacuer sa colère et il connaissait le seul moyen pour le faire.

"Je suis tellement désolé." Dit Sirius tristement.

"Ouais, moi aussi," répondit Harry, en quittant rapidement la pièce et en courant dans les escaliers.

Il claqua la porte de sa chambre avec toutes ses forces et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il jeta contre le mur tout ce qu'il lui tombait sous la main.

C'est arrivé de façon plutôt rapide et inattendue ; une explosion d'énergie magique qui donna le vertige à Draco et le laissa légèrement écoeuré. Au moment où la forte vague de magie lui traversa le corps, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Harry. Il aurait dû le prévoir. Une conversation entre Harry et Sirius n'aurait pas pu se terminer différemment. Pour Harry, qui avait autant souffert toutes ces années, c'était une trahison de découvrir que son parrain était en vie mais qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de le rechercher et de le sauver de sa douloureuse existence. C'était la vérité pour Harry : il avait attendu que quelqu'un vienne le sauver, comme Draco l'avait fait.

Draco courut rapidement vers la chambre d'Harry, ne s'embêtant pas à expliquer à Severus où il allait. Mais quand il arriva là, il n'osa pas entrer. Il sentait qu'Harry avait besoin de ce moment d'intimité pour évacuer sa propre frustration et sa douleur. Draco avait eu un moment similaire, il n'y avait pas si longtemps, donc il comprenait. Il pouvait ressentir chaque fibre de la douleur d'Harry dans tout son corps. Il pouvait sentir dans tout son être le besoin d'Harry d'avoir une épaule pour pleurer, mais en même temps, le besoin d'être seul. C'était comme si Draco entendait les appels muets d'Harry lui demandant d'attendre juste encore un peu avant d'entrer et de le prendre dans ses bras.

L'attente sembla durer une éternité, mais alors, juste comme ça, le haut niveau de magie entourant Draco décrut. Puis tout s'arrêta. Draco marcha doucement vers la porte et écouta. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que du silence. Draco frappa doucement à la porte, mais aucune réponse ne vint. Son cœur commença à battre plus vite. Il ne ressentait plus rien venant d'Harry et ça l'effrayait. Il frappa un peu plus fort et recula d'un pas quand la porte s'ouvrit toute seule.

Draco entra se fraya prudemment un chemin dans la chambre. Tout semblait très en désordre. Il supposa que sa salle à manger avait eu la même apparence saccagée après son propre dérapage. Il trouva Harry dans un coin, assis sur le sol froid. Ses yeux verts étaient rouges et bouffis et avaient une expression lointaine. Le cœur de Draco se serra dans sa poitrine. Dans le temps, quand ils étaient étudiants à Poudlard, Draco avait attendu furieusement de voir Harry détruit comme il l'était maintenant, mais pour de mauvaises raisons. Maintenant, il voulait le câliner et faire des choses rien que pour lui plutôt que de l'humilier en public.

"Harry ?" l'appela-t-il doucement.

Les yeux vides de Harry continuaient à fixer l'espace. Draco déglutit et essaya à nouveau. Il ne renoncerait pas si facilement. Harry avait été là pour lui, quand il en avait eu le plus besoin. Maintenant, il était temps pour lui de lui rendre la pareille. Même si Harry ne lui répondait pas, il s'assis à ses côtés et attendit.

"Nous devrions arrêter ça," dit Harry soudainement, prenant Draco par surprise.

"Finir quoi ?" demanda-t-il, effrayé par la réponse.

"Tout ce que nous faisons," répondit Harry, distant. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'émotion dans sa voix. Draco sentit une douleur dans son cœur, mais il se dit qu'il ne fallait pas paniquer. Au lieu de répliquer, il lança juste un coup d'œil à Harry. Harry continua de parler, "Quel est l'intérêt de continuer tout ceci ? Cela doit nécessairement finir et nous finirons par souffrir. Tôt ou tard, tu te fatigueras de moi ou nous nous porterons sur les nerfs.

"Nous le faisons déjà," murmura Draco.

"Ouais, mais ... cela pourrait devenir plus malsain. Tu me quitteras un jour quand tu réaliseras que je ne suis pas celui que tu pensais."

Draco soupira. Il avait envie de secouer Harry. "Je sais exactement ce que tu es. Je sais exactement qui tu es."

Harry secoua sa tête." Tu ne me connais pas du tout. Plus tôt tu le sauras, mieux se sera. En plus, _toutes_ les relations se fanent et tu ne me laisseras rien d'autre qu'un cœur brisé. Es-tu prêt à risquer ton âme pour un type paumé comme moi ?"

Draco maudit Harry d'amener la conversation là-dessus. Elle ne devait pas porter sur eux. Elle était censée concerner _Sirius_ et le mal qu'il avait fait à Harry. Mais finalement, peut être que c'était sur Sirius. Le parrain d'Harry avait été le dernier espoir d'Harry d'avoir ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une vraie famille. Harry avait toujours été seul. Il avait toujours protégé son cœur. Bien sûr qu'il était effrayé de se lancer dans une relation. C'était à Draco de prouver à Harry qu'il pouvait être aimé.

Draco sentait ses mains trembler. Il serra les poings, avala difficilement et prit une profonde inspiration avant de rassembler tout le courage dont il aurait besoin pour montrer ses sentiments au grand jour.

Il regarda Harry avec détermination. Même si son cœur battait si fort qu'il pensait le voir sortir de sa bouche d'une minute à l'autre, il réussit encore à répondre fermement. « Rien à foutre de tout ça, Harry. Moi, je suis prêt. »

Harry le regarda, perplexe." Tu es prêt à quoi ?"

"Je suis prêt à risquer mon âme,' dit Draco, en essayant de ne pas flipper. Le souffle d'Harry était coincé dans sa gorge. Draco prit l'avantage de la surprise pour continuer sa confession, "Ne me demande pas de garantie. Je n'en ai aucune. Si quiconque, à l'époque, m'avait dit qu'un jour que je serai en train de baiser Harry Potter, j'aurai éclaté de rire. Mais nous sommes ici. Ensemble. Nous nous entendons même, chose que je n'aurais jamais crue possible, et je suis sûr que tu penses la même chose. Je n'ai pas toutes les réponses. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passera dans l'avenir, mais je connais mes sentiments. J'ai essayé de les nier, c'est vrai. Mais je serais très stupide de rejeter tout ça maintenant. Peu importe que tu sois agaçant de temps en temps ou obstiné … je ne veux pas te quitter. Je resterais à tes côtés pour toujours si tu me le permets. Je … je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi." La voix de Draco s'affaiblit.

Les yeux d'Harry vacillèrent. « Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

"Que je t'aime, imbécile ! Je t'aime !" Draco sentit un tel soulagement envahir sa poitrine qu'il ne remarqua pas l'expression choquée d'Harry. "Je t'aime." Draco sourit doucement et dit ensuite plus fermement, "Tu peux essayer de me repousser autant que tu veux, Potter, mais je ne te laisserai pas tomber."

A suivre…

Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Alors, si ça vous a plu, laissez un petit mot pour Remus, et si ça ne vous a pas plu, dites-le aussi ! LOL

Bisous.

Falyla


	36. Chapter 36

**Auteure**: Blanche Malfoy

**Titre**: Love me, Love me not.

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Rating**: R

**Paring**: Draco/Harry Draco/Bill

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations** **homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR. L'histoire appartient à Blanche Malfoy, quant à moi, je revendique la traduction.

**Petite note de Falyla** : Comme nombre d'entre vous l'on apprit cette semaine, il ne nous est plus permis de faire des RAR dans le cadre de la mise en ligne d'un chapitre. FFnet a instauré un système de réponse par lien, directement dans la review pour autant qu'elle soit signée. J'encourage donc les « anonymes » comme **Lo** **hana ni**, Vert Emeraude, **Slydawn,** Diver et **Kain** à ouvrir un compte FFnet ou alors à laisser leur **adresse e-mail** dans la review s'ils souhaitent obtenir une réponse à leur message.

Pour celles et ceux qui ont un compte FFnet, j'ai fait des copier-coller des réponses que Remus m'avait envoyées par e-mail. Ce n'était guère pratique et j'espère vraiment que je ne me suis pas mélangé les pinceaux et que chacun a eu la réponse qui lui était adressée .

**Gros coup de pub personnel** : La grande **JessHDH** est de retour sur FFnet ! On n'y croyait plus mais elle l'a fait !

Pour celles et ceux qui ne la connaissent pas encore, je vous encourage très chaleureusement à lire ses **traductions, c'est une vraie pro**. Elle a traduit la première fic de Blanche Malfoy que j'ai lue. C'est elle qui m'a donné envie de me tenter l'expérience et voyez où j'en suis…

C'est également une amie très chère à mon cœur, elle était ma bêta-lectrice quand j'ai commencé à écrire et c'est elle qui m'a encouragé à mettre mes écrits sur FFnet.

**Ma Jess, je t'aime !**

Le lien vers son profil est dans mes favoris. Courez-y vite !

Bravo et merci à **Mily** **Black** qui a posté la **700ème review** de LM, LMN ! Un gros bisou et un feu d'artifice virtuel !

Chapitre 36. **Confessions d'amour.**

Severus soupira, sachant que la confrontation tant redoutée était arrivée. Il s'était attendu aux regards meurtriers et aux mots assassins de Sirius depuis longtemps. Ils lui étaient plus familiers que les mots d'amour. Ils devaient parfois rassembler du courage pour se les dire. Mais comme il aurait souhaité se tromper parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les paroles haineuses de Sirius le blessent autant.

Severus se blâma d'avoir abaissé ses défenses maintenant qu'ils étaient finalement ensemble. Jadis, il n'aurait tout simplement pas relevé et continué sa vie ou lancer une malédiction d'un siècle sur Sirius. Mais il ne pouvait plus, pas alors qu'ils étaient _mariés_.

Qui voulait-il abuser ? Il n'avait _jamais_ pu faire fi des choses quand Sirius était concerné. Sirius savait mieux que quiconque comment le rendre fol amoureux et en profiter douloureusement.

De quoi Sirius était-il en train de l'accuser maintenant ? Oh, oui. Quelque chose à propos de Severus lui mentant comme il l'avait toujours fait. Harry avait souffert toutes ces _foutues_ années à cause de lui, l'ex-Mangemort. Il se demanda si cette tache dans sa vie lui serait jetée à la face le restant de son existence. Les cris de Sirius se poursuivirent encore et encore, et Severus se sut pas comment il était capable de refouler sa colère. Il s'assit et écouta Sirius déclamer et pester sur la vie du pauvre petit Harry, malheureux en tant qu'Auror, sans femme et sans enfant. Il n'y avait eu que souffrance et peine ; seulement un sentiment de culpabilité.

Severus sourit amèrement. La peine et la douleur faisaient partie de la vie. Severus avait eu son lot de souffrance également. En fait, sa part avait été bien assez lourde pour une seule personne. _Est-ce que quelqu'un s'en souciait ?_ Seul Dumbledore l'avait fait et même son vieux mentor ne s'était pas inquiété de mettre la vie de Severus en péril pour la _bonne cause_. Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait différent pour Harry ? Le garçon avait grandi alors que tout le monde le traitait comme un petit prince. Tout ce que Severus avait fait dans le passé avait toujours été fait dans _l'intérêt_ de Harry Potter. S'ils avaient mieux éduqué le garçon, au lieu d'essayer d'alléger son fardeau, Harry ne serait pas devenu si gâté et si difficile. Ils auraient dû dire à Harry ce qu'on attendait de lui dès le début au lieu de lui cacher la vérité.

Harry Potter était un pauvre petit orphelin. _Et alors_ ? Est-ce que Harry croyait vraiment qu'il était le seul à avoir un horrible passé et une enfance malheureuse ? Severus ricana en son for intérieur. Harry ne connaissait rien de la souffrance. Severus avait l'expérience de la douleur réelle, de la torture et du rejet depuis sa naissance. Si tout le monde pensait que les Dursley étaient si affreux, ils auraient dû entendre parler du père de Severus.

Severus était un peu jaloux, et alors ? Qu'importe s'il n'avait pas dit à Sirius la vérité à propos de Harry ? Il ne pouvait honnêtement pas connaître tout de l'état d'esprit du garçon. Comment aurait-il pu ? Il avait tout laissé derrière lui pour aller chercher Sirius et le ramener. La dernière fois qu'il avait entendu parler de Harry Potter, Harry était un éminent apprenti Auror et il avait une fiancée. Severus avait présumé qu'il avait fait sa vie et qu'il était maintenant un excellent Auror et le père de deux ou trois agaçants morveux. Après tout, Harry possédait tout ce qui lui garantissait le succès. Ce n'était pas la faute de Severus si ses prédictions s'étaient avérées fausses.

Severus avait essayé de faire sa vie, lui aussi. Il s'était battu avec ses démons intérieurs. Il avait recherché son propre bonheur en sauvant son seul amour. Mais _personne_ ne s'était soucié de le remercier. Ni le morveux ni son crétin d'amant n'avaient réalisé qu'ils ne s'étaient rencontrés à nouveau que grâce à _lui_.

Il savait qu'il s'était montré injuste avec Harry, après tout, le gamin avait eu une vie plutôt difficile mais il s'en était fichu. Severus voulait penser à son propre bonheur pour changer. En outre, il n'avait rien fait d'aussi horrible que Sirius le laissait entendre. Il ne savait vraiment rien de la dépression de Harry et de ses cauchemars avec Voldemort. Il ne l'avait appris que quelques minutes auparavant. La vie misérable de Harry n'était certainement pas de _sa_ faute.

Severus regarda froidement le visage en colère de Sirius quand son mari cessa de lui cracher des paroles haineuses. Puis il fronça les sourcils et demanda :

- Tu as fini ?

Son ton sans émotion augmenta la colère de Sirius, si c'était possible.

- Oh, non, bébé. Je viens juste de commencer.

Severus grimaça puis se leva lentement pour regarder Sirius dans les yeux.

- D'accord alors. Crache ton venin, une fois pour toutes.

**°°°§§§°°°**

Les yeux de Harry clignotèrent. « _Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de dire ?_ »

- Que je t'aime, crétin ! Je t'aime !

Draco sentit un tel soulagement envahir sa poitrine qu'il remarqua à peine l'expression choquée de Harry.

- Je t'aime.

Draco sourit doucement puis dit ensuite avec plus de détermination.

- Tu peux essayer de me repousser tout ce que tu veux, Potter, mais je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

Peu importe combien Harry essayait, sa voix ne voulait pas sortir. Il était sans voix devant la soudaine confession d'amour de Draco. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il sentait un nœud dans sa gorge qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas défaire. Les battements de son cœur faisaient bourdonner ses oreilles et ses mains tremblaient. Il n'aurait pas dû être si surpris. Hermione avait essayé un bon millier de fois de le convaincre que Draco ressentait pour lui autre chose que de la haine. Etait-ce parce que Draco et lui cachaient leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre que Hermione et Fred avaient monté ce plan complètement dingue ?

Mais il n'y avait rien à nier. Harry _était_ sous le choc. Il ne s'attendait pas à une brusque confession et certainement pas en _cet_ instant particulier.

Draco, dont le souffle était bloqué dans sa gorge, était sur le point de paniquer du manque de réaction de Harry. Le blond ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'ils s'embrassent et sautent dans un lit mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce silence insupportable. Il allait le rendre fou.

Harry déglutit puis demanda :

- Depuis longtemps ?

Draco le regarda stupidement et Harry ajouta :

- Tu ressens ça depuis longtemps ?

Draco haussa les épaules mais avala difficilement. _Depuis toujours_, pensa-t-il. Mais répondre ça l'aurait fait passer pour un idiot romantique alors il répondit :

- Je ne sais pas. Un moment je te haïssais et le suivant… Je t'observais dans ta tenue de Quidditch et je pensais en moi-même que tu avais l'air sexy.

C'était une pauvre tentative de plaisanterie que Harry ne trouva pas drôle.

- Je ne pige pas, dit Harry pour lui-même.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Maintenant que son angoisse commençait à disparaître, l'irritation prenait sa place. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était le seul moyen de protéger son cœur de ces mots blessants.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne piges pas ?

- Pourquoi tu m'aimes ? demanda Harry avec une légitime curiosité.

Pourtant, ça offensa Draco. Remarquant son visage accablé, Harry continua :

- Oh, allons, Draco ! On se méprisait quand on était à Poudlard. Je n'ai jamais pensé à toi en tant amant jusqu'à très récemment. Je ne me souvenait même pas de toi, la plupart du temps ! Tu étais juste une mouche agaçante qui ne voulait pas t'en aller et –

- Ça va ! ça va ! J'ai compris ! s'exclama Draco, refreinant son envie de le frapper. Tu n'as pas à me dire combien j'étais sans importance pour toi ni combien tu me détestais. Je suis plus que familier avec ton rejet, Potter ! Je me suis fait battre par une Weasley, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Tu n'as pas à me rappeler ces horribles souvenirs.

Harry soupira.

- Je disais juste que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu étais amoureux de moi.

- Pourquoi ? Qui sait ? Peut-être parce que tu as ce stupide charisme qui fait que tout le monde remarque ta présence, aussi pauvrement vêtu que tu aies l'air. Ou parce que tu as le plus magnifique sourire que j'ai jamais vu et la plus intense paire d'yeux que je n'ai jamais croisé. Tu es aimable, loyal et tu as un incroyable sens de la justice. J'ai vu la passion dans tes yeux tellement de fois avant. Au Quidditch, avec tes amis, dans tes batailles. Ta passion m'a toujours totalement incendié. C'est pourquoi j'étais si choqué quand je t'ai vu désespéré et vaincu. Tu n'étais pas le même Harry Potter que j'avais connu. Mais curieusement, je suis tombé amoureux de ton côté pathétique aussi. Je suis tombé amoureux de ta vulnérabilité et de ta faiblesse. Et, avant que je ne m'en rende compte, j'étais à nouveau complètement amoureux de toi.

Il y avait une flamme dans les yeux de Draco qui brûlait entièrement le corps de Harry.

- Ecoute, continua Draco, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu m'aimes en retour. Je veux juste que tu connaisses mes sentiments véritables. J'étais écoeuré de les cacher. J'étais en train de suffoquer. J'avais besoin de les laisser sortir. Mais ça ne signifie pas que je vais te laisser jouer avec mon cœur. J'ai toujours su ce que tu ressentais pour moi. Je sais que tu ne m'apprécies pas. Mais tu n'as pas à me dire des choses blessantes. Si tu n'as rien de gentil à dire, alors tais-toi.

- Eh ! attends une minute ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? fit Harry en se renfrognant. J'ai besoin de comprendre. Tu réalises que c'est le pire moment pour discuter de notre relation ? Mon monde vient de basculer, il est sans dessus dessous. Encore une fois. Je ne m'attendais pas à –

- Je n'attends rien de toi ! Je te l'ai déjà dit ! le coupa Draco.

Il réalisa qu'il était absurde. Mais son cœur était trop douloureux pour s'en soucier. En outre, c'était de la faute de Harry. C'était lui qui avait commencé tout ça. C'était lui qui avait menacé de mettre fin à leur relation.

- Merde, c'est pas juste ! Je… Je ne… Tu es…

- Oh, la ferme, l'interrompit Harry et Draco le fixa d'un air meurtrier. Pourquoi on est en train de se battre ? demanda Harry.

- Parce que tu n'es qu'un salaud ! Tu cherches toujours la bagarre avec moi !

- Oh, bien sûr ! Tu es innocent ! Tu ne me provoques _jamais_. Je t'ai attaqué tout seul, de façon complètement inattendue ! ricana Harry.

- C'est bon ! Je veux dire que je suis ici, t'ouvrant mon cœur et qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu joues au bâtard sans cœur !

Harry fulmina.

- Je suis un salaud et tu m'aimes encore ?

Draco serra ses poings. Il sentit ses joues devenir brûlantes.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Je suis stupide et pathétique.

- Je suis content que nous soyons d'accord sur quelque chose, répliqua vertement Harry.

- Va te faire foutre ! gronda Draco.

Il tourna les talons pour sortir précipitamment mais Harry – après avoir hésité une seconde – agrippa le bras du blond et l'attira contre sa poitrine. Leurs yeux enflammés se rencontrèrent en se défiant.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas laisser tomber même si je te repoussais.

Le timbre rauque de la voix de Harry fit trembler le corps de Draco. Il secoua la tête.

- Non. J'allais juste…

- … t'enfuir.

- Non ! mentit Draco, sans honte. Me calmer un peu.

- Alors, reste. Laisse-moi t'aider à te calmer.

La voix douce de Harry était suffisante pour transformer le corps de Draco en gelée mais rien n'était plus efficace que les doigts de Harry dans ses cheveux et une paire de lèvres chaudes capturant les siennes passionnément.

- Imbécile ! Ne joue pas avec moi, Harry, murmura Draco contre la bouche de Harry.

Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il venait de dire ça mais il ne pouvait désormais plus le reprendre. Il voulait juste retenir Harry et ne jamais le laisser aller.

- Je suis désolé que tu doives traverser cette douleur encore une fois mais, je t'en prie… ne me repousse pas.

Et maintenant, il était en train de supplier. Autant pour sa fierté de Malefoy.

- Mon cœur est totalement exposé. Tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'être sur la défensive.

Harry appuya son front sur le sien et soupira.

- Tu as raison. Je suis désolé. Je ne veux pas te repousser. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Me comporter en pauvre type est ma façon de défendre mon cœur. Je… Je n'avais pas à te dire combien j'étais paumé. Tu le savais déjà. C'était juste trop en une fois. Je suis complètement déboussolé.

Draco acquiesça.

- Je sais. J'ai simplement… Tu m'as fait flipper. Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée de te perdre. Pas maintenant que nous avons appris à mieux nous connaître, confessa-t-il. Je ne vais pas me fatiguer de toi, Harry. Je ne le ferai jamais. Je veux juste te réconforter.

Harry sourit faiblement.

- Tu es très bon à ça. En fait… Ce que j'ai réalisé en passant tout ce temps avec toi, c'est que tu es une bien meilleure personne que je ne le serai jamais. Tu ne l'étais pas jadis mais maintenant, tu l'es, le taquina un peu Harry.

Le cœur de Draco bondit.

- Tu dis ça juste pour tirer un coup.

Harry sourit ouvertement cette fois.

- Et ça marche ?

Draco haussa un sourcil et fit semblant de le considérer sérieusement.

- Continue.

- Je pense… que… je… je pourrais être amoureux de toi, aussi, dit Harry dans un chuchotement.

Le souffle de Draco se coinça dans sa gorge. Autour de lui, tout se mit à tourner. Est-ce que Harry avait dit ce que Draco pensait qu'il avait dit ?

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, juste pour être sûr.

Harry fit une grimace, mais intérieurement il était profondément nerveux.

- Tu le sais. Tu m'as entendu. Ne me le fais pas répéter.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

- J'ai attendu longtemps pour l'entendre, Potter. Un très long moment. Le dire une fois de plus ne va pas te faire mal ! Je pense que je mérite de l'entendre ! Tu crois que c'est facile de te supporter ? Je veux ma part du prix pour tolérer tes sautes d'humeur et tes mots vaches.

Harry parut se rappeler quelque chose puis il dit :

- Je pensais que tu avais déjà eu ton prix. Est-ce que Ron n'était pas censé te donner des tickets de Quidditch pour la saison complète ?

Draco sourit d'un air narquois.

- J'ai dit ça seulement pour le faire chier. Tu crois vraiment que j'échangerais ta confession d'amour contre des billets de Quidditch ?

- Et si c'était pour la Coupe du Monde ? le provoqua Harry.

Draco prétendit y réfléchir.

- Pour la Coupe du Monde, hein ? Ça, c'est une offre. Voyons voir… Que dirais-tu de… dire que tu m'aimes _et_ d'aller voir la Coupe du Monde ensemble ?

Harry s'humecta les lèvres pour cacher un sourire.

- Tu es si gâté. Quand vas-tu apprendre que tu ne peux pas _tout_ avoir ?

Draco haussa les épaules.

- Jamais. Je _sais_ que je peux avoir les deux.

Harry entrelaça leurs doigts ensemble puis il dit d'une vois grave et sérieuse :

- J'adore passer du temps avec toi. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Je croyais que l'idée de Hermione était la plus grosse connerie que j'avais jamais entendue. J'étais convaincu que toi et moi, on arriverait jamais à s'entendre. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, on y est parvenu de la plus merveilleuse des façons. Tu as beaucoup changé. J'aime tout de ce nouveau toi. Tu me montres ton côté plus doux et moins égoïste. Tu me laisses connaître tes forces et tes faiblesses. Plus que tout, tu es devenu mon ami. Et sans que je ne m'en rende compte, tu avais capturé une grande part de mon cœur.

Harry fit une pause pour ne pas s'étrangler sur les mots suivants. Draco essayait difficilement de ne pas éclater en sanglots. Il savait que c'était bête de sa part mais entendre Harry confesser ses sentiments pour lui était quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Harry était aussi tremblant que lui.

- Je… Je crois que je t'aime, continua Harry. Mais…

Le cœur de Draco cessa presque de battre.

- J'ai besoin d'arriver à me comprendre moi-même avant de prolonger nos trente jours ensemble. Je ne peux pas être avec toi si je ne fais pas la paix avec moi-même. Je… J'effectuerai ce voyage de découverte de soi dont Rogue nous a parlé. Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai. Je ne sais même pas si ça marchera. Je veux te demander de m'attendre mais ce ne serait pas juste. Tu as Bill et c'est une bien meilleure personne que moi. Putain, il est parfait pour toi et je le hais pour ça.

Harry rougit et Draco sentit sa tension à travers la pression sur ses doigts.

- Putain de merde !

Harry plongea son regard dans celui de Draco et déclara :

- Tu ne dois pas m'attendre. Mais si je découvre que tu es retourné avec Bill, je le provoque en duel.

Draco clignota des yeux à répétition pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Il se demanda si le cœur d'une personne pouvait exploser de bonheur. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle félicité de toute sa vie. Il sourit à Harry, les yeux étincelants de larmes retenues.

- Je crois que Bill a davantage le droit de te défier, essaya-t-il de plaisanter.

- Eh ! Il a eu sa chance avec toi et il l'a laissé passer. En outre, qu'en est-il de ce gamin français ?

Draco grimaça.

- N'allons pas par là.

- Tu es jaloux ? demanda Harry.

_Lui_ l'était certainement.

- Non, pas vraiment. Je veux dire, peut-être un peu. Mon ego en a pris un coup. Bill ne m'a jamais rien dit à propos du gamin. Pour ce que j'en savais, j'étais la seule personne qui ne l'avait jamais tenté.

Draco fit une autre grimace.

- Bon, je ne suis pas le premier à tomber sur ce genre de merde… J'apprécie vraiment Bill. Nous avions une super relation et je supposais… qu'il pensait la même chose. Je voulais vraiment croire qu'il était unique pour moi et je pense qu'il voulait vraiment croire que j'étais unique pour lui. Mais… Tout a changé quand je t'ai vu à nouveau. Je ne pouvais plus être avec lui. Pas après tout ce qui nous était arrivé. Je comprends maintenant que j'aimais Bill comme un ami, mais… C'est toi que je veux.

Draco prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer.

- C'est toi que j'aime.

Ils s'étreignirent étroitement et restèrent juste enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre un long moment.

- J'attendrai le temps que ça prendra, chuchota Draco à l'oreille de Harry.

- N'exagère pas. Je ne te vois pas tenir si longtemps sans sexe, le taquina Harry.

Draco le pinça doucement.

- Le sexe n'est pas tout. Et même si les choses devenaient trop rudes, je peux toujours me tourner vers Bill… Je suis certain qu'il serait plus qu'heureux de -

Harry le fit taire d'un baiser.

- Tu fais ça, très bien, mais n'oublie pas les conséquences.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, railla Draco.

- Tu devrais.

Draco sourit de la fausse expression sérieuse de Harry et Harry l'embrassa une fois de plus. Draco caressa ses cheveux et son nez toucha celui de son amant affectueusement. Le blond ne pouvait contenir son bonheur. Il se sentait stupide et très amoureux. Harry Potter l'aimait. Peut-être que Harry était un peu confus à propos de tout ça, étant donné les circonstances, ça n'aurait pu être différent. Mais Draco avait une meilleure chance maintenant que lorsqu'il avait commencé à vivre avec Harry. Il pouvait enfin sentir Harry se rapprocher de lui.

- Je suis désolé pour tout ça, Harry. Je te jure que je ne savais rien à propos de ton parrain.

Harry opina du chef. Il savait que Draco disait la vérité.

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda le blond.

- Même si je me sens comme si j'étais tombé dans la quatrième dimension où rien n'a de sens, je vais mieux. Merci d'être venu me chercher. Il semblerait que tu ne plaisantais pas quand tu disais que tu étais mon ange gardien, déclara Harry, les yeux plein d'amour. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que, Rogue et toi, vous aviez fait équipe pour me faire perdre l'esprit pour de bon.

- Mais tu ne le crois plus, n'est-ce pas ? Vraiment, Harry, je n'en avais aucune idée. Mon oncle ne m'a jamais rien dit de Black ! s'exclama Draco avec inquiétude.

- J'ai déjà donné libre cours à ma colère alors maintenant, je vois les choses plus clairement. Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Pourtant, je veux toujours tuer Rogue.

- Pas que je veuille le défendre ou quoi que ce soit, commença Draco prudemment, mais honnêtement, il ne savait pas comment tu allais. Il aurait pu s'en assurer, mais… C'est un homme triste et seul, Harry. Il avait peur que s'il laissait Black te rechercher, il perdrait son mari et le seul amour qu'il n'ait jamais eu. En outre, il avait aussi peur des ennemis de Black. Il ne voulait que l'amour de sa vie risque sa vie encore une fois. Te cacher Black, à toi et au reste du monde, n'est pas ce qu'il a fait de plus intelligent, mais ça partait d'une bonne intention.

- C'est un égoïste ! s'exclama Harry.

- Et bien, tôt ou tard, ton parrain serait parti à ta recherche. Mon oncle a dit que Black avait eut l'air plutôt agité ces derniers temps. Sois positif, Harry. Maintenant, tu as ton parrain vivant près de toi. C'est un rêve qui devient réalité ! Profite de l'instant ! Et remercie mon oncle pour ça. Black ne serait pas là s'il n'était pas allé le chercher.

- Et ça me fait encore plus chier ! Penser que je dois tout ça à Rogue… C'est rageant !

- Tu veux bien cesser de te comporter comme un gamin ?

- J'ai le droit d'être en colère, déclara Harry.

- Tu as tous les droits du monde. Mais quel bien en retireras-tu ? Je pense que mon oncle aura assez de problèmes en s'expliquant avec ton parrain…

Harry sourit d'un air mauvais.

- Et bien, ça lui apprendra.

Déchiré entre sa loyauté envers Severus et son amour pour Harry, Draco décida de garder le silence. Il étreignit Harry plus étroitement et soupira de contentement. Son bonheur lui gonflait la poitrine et l'étourdissait tellement qu'il pensa qu'il allait se mettre à flotter dans les airs.

_Harry m'aime ! Qui se soucie du reste ?_

Harry ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis un long moment. C'était comme si sa conversation avec Draco l'avait libéré. Et même s'il y avait encore beaucoup d'inquiétudes, avoir Draco dans ses bras apaisait son esprit et lui donnait le courage d'affronter à ce qui allait arriver. Qui aurait pu penser que Draco serait cette sorte de personne pour Harry ? Il était absolument stupéfait. _Draco_ _Malfoy_ était son autre moitié.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es amoureux de moi, dit Harry pour lui-même.

Draco le dévisagea.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que, _toi_, tu sois amoureux de moi.

- J'ai dit que je n'en étais pas sûr.

- Oh, c'est vachement drôle, ricana Draco. Et c'est trop tard pour le retirer ! Tu m'aimes parce que je le dis.

- Continue de dire des bêtises comme ça et je vais définitivement cesser de t'aimer.

Draco lui tira la langue et Harry sourit. Draco regarda autour de lui et soupira.

- Mon oncle va être vraiment furieux, Harry. Tu as saccagé sa chambre d'amis…

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre. En outre, je crois que mes dommages sont minimes comparés aux tiens. Ton salon était dans un état pire que celui-ci et j'ai été capable de le remettre en ordre en un instant.

- Même pas vrai ! Regarde ça ! Cet endroit est plus grand que mon salon. Ça va prendre un bon moment pour le ranger. Tu as vraiment pété un câble…

- Au moins je ne t'ai pas attaqué comme tu l'as fait avec moi !

- Bien sûr que non ! Tu ne m'as pas laissé entrer quand tu piquais ta crise. Et penser que _moi_, je t'ai laissé entrer… de plus d'une façon, se moqua Draco.

Harry gloussa.

- Je t'ai laissé entrer. Tu es ici, non ? Et j'envisage… de te laisser entrer… plus tard… si tu veux.

Harry rougit légèrement puis se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser doucement sur la joue. Ce fut au tour de Draco de rougir.

- C'est pour quoi, ça ? demanda Draco, amusé.

- Un cadeau de remerciement pour m'avoir supporté jusque-là.

Draco fut profondément touché par ce geste simple et pourtant si important. Pourtant, il décida d'en plaisanter.

- Tu appelles ça un cadeau ? Je veux la marchandise au complet, Harry, pas un simple échantillonnage.

- Tu auras tout, plus tard, le provoqua Harry.

- Très bien. Bon…

Draco détesta les ramener sur terre mais il le fit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Tu veux parler à ton parrain une nouvelle fois ?

Harry soupira lourdement et s'assit sur le lit.

- Je ne sais pas. Je suis encore blessé. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il est ici. Il est ici ! C'est un tel choc. Je… J'ai souhaité un millier de fois que ce jour fatidique au Ministère ne soit juste qu'un énorme mensonge… J'ai souhaité tellement de fois le revoir… J'avais l'habitude de rêver que Dumbledore et les autres m'avaient menti juste pour épargner mes sentiments… Bien, Dumbledore l'a fait d'une certaine façon… Il omit le fait qu'il y avait une chance minuscule de sauver Sirius.

- Il n'en était pas sûr, Harry. Il voulait simplement te protéger.

- Je sais.

Harry déglutit difficilement.

- Je crois que c'est le plus gros problème de ma vie. Tout le monde essaie toujours de me protéger. Ils auraient dû me laisser tranquille…

Il regarda Draco, les yeux embués.

- Je ne peux pas croire qu'il est là. Je veux lui mettre un coup de poing mais en même temps, je veux le prendre dans mes bras. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

La question de Harry prit Draco par surprise, principalement parce qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il entendrait Harry lui demander conseil à _lui_.

- Je pense… commença Draco, sans vraiment savoir que dire. Et bien… je suppose que tu devrais redescendre et lui donner une chaleureuse accolade pour toutes ces années où il t'a manqué. Je pense aussi que c'est bon si tu lui mets ton poing sur la figure d'abord. Mais n'oublie pas de pleurer tout ton soul. Tu as besoin d'une bonne crise de larmes. Je te promets que je ne me moquerai pas de toi.

Harry prit la main de Draco et la caressa. Ses yeux étaient emplis de gratitude et d'amour quand il dit :

- Merci.

Draco l'enlaça et l'amena plus près. Il avait aussi besoin de pleurer mais il ferma étroitement ses yeux. Ce n'était pas encore le moment. Il inspira profondément, en espérant que Harry ne changerait pas d'avis quant à son amour pour lui.

Harry ferma les yeux et laissa ses émotions l'envahir. Une fois, Hermione lui avait dit qu'un sorcier était capable de sentir si l'amour était véritable. Il pouvait le sentir maintenant. L'amour de Draco éloignait ses craintes et adoucissait son cœur. Harry ne s'était jamais senti si terrifié de sa vie. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ouvert son cœur à quelqu'un pour le laisser entrer.

Ils étaient si absorbés l'un par l'autre qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite que le sol tremblait comme si un petit séisme avait lieu. Ils se dévisagèrent perplexes puis écarquillèrent les yeux.

- Oh, merde ! Tu sais ce que ça signifie ? demanda Draco avec inquiétude.

- Je t'en prie, ne me dis pas que c'est _eux_…, dit Harry en parlant de Sirius et Severus.

- J'en ai bien peur… On doit s'en mêler ?

Une soudaine explosion lui répondit. En une seconde, ils se ruèrent dans l'escalier pour empêcher Sirius et Severus de détruire la maison et eux-mêmes.

A suivre…

Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Alors, si ça vous a plu, laissez un petit mot et si ça ne vous a pas plu, dites-le aussi ! LOL

Bisous.

Falyla


	37. Chapter 37

**Auteure**: Blanche Malfoy

**Titre**: Love me, Love me not.

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Rating**: R

**Paring**: Draco/Harry Draco/Bill

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations** **homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR. L'histoire appartient à Blanche Malfoy, quant à moi, je revendique la traduction.

**Petit mot de Falyla** : C'est maintenant officiel, cette fic est terminée en vo. Elle comporte 47 chapitres et un épilogue.

Notez également que ce très long chapitre est le travail de Remus James Lupin. Il se donne beaucoup de mal. Pensez à l'encourager avec vos remarques. Quant à moi, je m'attaque prochainement au suivant.

**Petit mot de Remus** : Je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps d'attente de ce chapitre ! Je ne mettais pas rendu compte que les chapitres étaient si long :p Si vous avez des remarques à faire, surtout n'hésitez pas !

Chapitre 37 : Blessés

"Qui es-tu pour me reprocher ça ?" Hurla Severus. Enervé par la volonté de Sirius à épingler chacun de ses méfaits, Severus avait totalement perdu patience. Sirius lui avait dit tellement de choses blessantes. Mais bien que le cœur de Severus saignait, il avait encore la force de riposter. Il savait que Sirius avait raison sur certaines choses, mais _seulement_ sur certaines. Le reste n'était qu'un ramassis de conneries et il n'était pas dans sa nature de se taire. Sirius n'était pas le seul à avoir un sale caractère.

"Tu m'as menti !" Accusa Sirius avec colère.

"Je ne savais rien de la vie de Potter !" Se défendit Severus. "Et je ne t'ai certainement pas forcé à me croire ! Tu y as cru car tu le voulais ! Je ne t'aurais pas retenu si tu avais vraiment voulu poursuivre ton précieux filleul ! _Personne_ ne peut te retenir quand tu veux quelque chose, Sirius ! Dumbledore a essayé dans le passé, tu te souviens ? Tu n'as jamais écouté ! C'est pour ça que tu as été enfermé à Azkaban. C'est pour ça que tu as passé trois ans dans les ténèbres, errant entre la vie et la mort !"

"C'est un coup bas" grogna Sirius, fâché.

"Ah, et tu es fair-play, toi ? Jusque-là, tu n'as rien fait d'autre que lancer de fausses accusations. Tu m'accuses de t'avoir garder ici, mais c'est toi qui voulais rester ! Si tu ne veux pas, il y a la porte ! " Severus pointa en direction de l'entrée. " Et pardonne moi d'avoir pris soin de ton bien-être !"

"Tu ne te préoccupais pas du tout de mon bien-être, Severus ! C'est juste que tu n'aimes pas l'idée que je rencontre à nouveau Harry parce que quand tu le regardes, il te rappelle James ! Tu es jaloux ! Surmonte enfin cette fichue fixation que tu as pour James ! Je vais finir par croire – encore une fois - que tu étais amoureux de lui !"

Severus ricana et fit une grimace dégoûtée. " Ne soit pas absurde ! Qui pourrait tomber amoureux de ce salaud ? Il était tout ce que je méprisais chez une personne ! Je me sens malade rien que de penser à lui ! C'est _toi_ qui était follement attiré par lui !"

Sirius respira fortement. "James était mon ami le plus cher ! Bien sur que je prenais soin de lui ! Il était comme un frère pour moi !"

"Il était beaucoup plus qu'un frère ! Tu étais son chienchien ! _Littéralement !_

Sirius leva sa baguette et la pointa sur Severus. "Je te défie de répéter ça ! Et toi, alors ? Putain, tu léchais les sales bottes de Lucius Malfoy ! Je veux dire, tu léchais _vraiment_ ses bottes et embrassais le bas de ses robes comme s'il était ton maître ! Je l'ai vu une fois ! Je t'ai vu, rampant à ses pieds ! Je parie que tu le laissais te baiser –"

Sirius ne put finir sa phrase. Severus le frappa avec un sort qui l'envoya voler au travers de la pièce. Sirius sentit une douleur aiguë dans son dos en heurtant le mur et tomba sur le sol. Il se sentit un peu étourdi mais il se releva quand même et il envoya furieusement un autre sort en direction de Severus. En quelques secondes, le salon se transforma en champ de bataille, sortilèges et malédictions volant en tout sens, décrochant les portraits qui hurlaient, déchirant les coussins.

Les choses échappèrent à tout contrôle quand Severus perdit la maîtrise de ses pouvoirs et fit exploser un mur entier, l'impact les envoyant tous deux au sol. Ils furent assommés un moment. Sirius fut le premier à se rétablir.

"Mais qu'est-ce que t'essaies de faire? Tu veux me _buter_ ? Mais merde, pourquoi t'es venu me secourir alors ? T'es dingue ! » Cria-t-il.

"C'est toi qui as commencé !" hurla Severus en retour.

"_Moi ?_ T'es vraiment cinglé !"

"Tu continues à m'accuser de choses qui ne sont pas vraies ! Tu fais toujours ça ! T'es qu'un foutu lâche ! Tu n'arrives jamais à admettre tes fautes !" Grogna Severus. " Il faut toujours que les autres soient responsables de tes erreurs ! "

"Tu ne changes pas ! C'est impossible de parler avec toi ! C'est inutile ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je perds mon temps!"

"C'est _toi_ qui es impossible ! Toi et ta stupide fixation sur James Potter ! Ton univers entier tournait autour de lui ! Et ensuite, tu as reporté ta fixation sur Potter fils ! Tu le traites comme s'il était James. Je me demande si tu es attiré par ton filleul de la même façon que tu l'étais par son père ! Je me demande … le temps que tu as passé avec Harry dans cette vieille maison qui t'appartient … Jusqu'à quel point es-tu devenu _amical_ avec lui ? "

Sirius se sentit écoeuré en percevant l'insinuation derrière les mots de Severus. " Tu ne veux pas dire ça ! Tu ne comprends rien du tout ! Retire ça ! _Maintenant !_"

"Ou quoi ?" défia Severus.

Avec un grognement furieux, Sirius laissa tomber sa baguette et se jeta à la gorge de Severus. Immédiatement, un combat frénétique commença, avec deux participants essayant de prendre le dessus, s'écrasant violemment contre les meubles qui se trouvaient sur leur passage. Le vacarme secoua la maison jusque dans ses fondations.

Quand Draco et Harry déboulèrent dans le salon, Severus et Sirius avaient fini de se battre avec leurs baguettes, ils avaient décidé d'abandonner la magie et d'utiliser leurs poings à la place. En fait, pour ça, Draco leur en fut profondément reconnaissant. Leurs baguettes avaient fait assez de dégâts pour la nuit. Le mur qui, d'habitude servait à séparer le salon de la bibliothèque, n'existait plus. A sa place, se trouvait un gigantesque trou, grâce au sort d'explosion de Severus. Le reste de la pièce ne semblait pas mieux. Tout était sans dessus dessous. Les portraits hurlaient et vociféraient, mais dans un d'entre eux, deux vieux gentilshommes prenaient des paris sur qui serait le gagnant.

Draco regarda Harry puis retourna à Severus et Sirius. "Nous devrions les séparer. On compte jusqu'à trois ?" Suggéra-t-il.

Harry acquiesça, sortant sa baguette en les visant. Draco tint aussi sa baguette prête, puis après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, il hurla un sort qui sépara Sirius et Severus. Avant qu'aucun d'eux ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, Harry les finit par un sort de ligotage. Draco sourit d'un air suffisant. Harry et lui formaient une assez bonne équipe. Les deux gentilshommes dans le portrait avaient une opinion différente et se mirent à huer Draco pour avoir fait cesser leur amusement.

"Merde ! Laissez-moi partir !" s'exclama Sirius, se retournant, luttant pour redevenir libre.

"Draco ! Annule ça immédiatement ! C'est un ordre !" hurla Severus, regardant fixement Draco et farouchement Harry.

"Désolé, mais je ne crois pas, " dit Draco tranquillement." Regarde-toi ! Tu t'es coupé la lèvre ! Vous vous comportez comme …" la voix de Draco mourut en voyant avec quel facilité Sirius s'était défait du sort de ligotage. Il lança un regard furieux à Harry qui haussa juste les épaules. "Tu triches ! "L'accusa Draco.

"C'est pas vrai !" Protesta Harry. "Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Sirius est plus fort que ton _oncle._"

Draco ricana, "OK. Bien sûr. Je suis certain que tu as mis la même quantité de pouvoir dans les deux sorts, c'est pourquoi ton parrain se retrouve libre et pas le mien!" Draco dirigea sa baguette vers Severus et le libéra du sortilège.

"Qu'es-tu en train de faire ?" Demanda Harry très contrarié. "Ils vont s'entretuez maintenant !"

" Ainsi soit-il… au moins mon oncle sera capable de se défendre correctement, " dit Draco, aidant Severus à se lever. " Je ne peux pas être déloyal."

Harry roula des yeux. "Oh, je t'en prie…"

Draco lui lança un regard noir. "Qu'est ce que c'est supposé signifier?"

"C'est vraiment fameux venant de quelqu'un qui attaquait habituellement les personnes quand elles avaient le dos tourné ! "S'exclama Harry.

Draco rougit furieusement. "Bien, je vais te montrer …" Il bondit sur Harry, mais Severus le retint.

"Suffit, vous deux ! Je pense que Sirius et moi avons eu assez d'une bonne dispute. Mon salon n'en supportera pas une autre, "dit Severus, léchant le filet de sang coulant de ses lèvres et faisant la grimace.

" Bien fait pour vous, marmonna Harry en regardant les blessures de Severus.

"Dites-le encore une fois, Potter," siffla Severus.

"N'emploie pas ce ton avec mon filleul !" Menaça Sirius en serrant ses poings.

"Prends sa défense, " marmonna amèrement Severus. "Tu le fais toujours …"

"D'accord ! Ça suffit !" Hurla Draco en se plaçant entre eux, sachant très bien que c'était un déplacement dangereux. "Allons tous nous asseoir et parlons comme des adultes."

"J'ai eu assez de paroles, "dit Severus, retirant un mouchoir de sa poche pour nettoyer la coupure de sa lèvre. "C'est impossible d'avoir une conversation avec quelqu'un capable de violence physique."

"Tu parles de _toi_ ?" Fit doucement remarquer Sirius. Severus marmonna une malédiction à voix basse. "Cesse de te comporter comme une foutue poule mouillée ! Tu n'as qu'une petite coupure sur la lèvre ! _Moi_, je sens que ma tête s'est fendue en deux ! Et je suis sûr que j'aurai un œil au beurre noir demain … tu as un sacré crochet du droit…"

Severus sourit avec fierté, tandis que Draco plaisantait, "Au moins ton oeil au beurre noir ira avec ton nom de famille. "Severus et Draco se sourirent l'un l'autre. Harry et Sirius firent une grimace.

"C'est une plaisanterie vaseuse …" dit Harry, la bouche tordue. Draco haussa juste les épaules.

Un énorme morceau de steak cru - conjuré par la baguette de Severus - vola droit vers Sirius et lui heurta la figure violemment. Sirius tomba en arrière et atterrit sur le canapé, faisant voler autour quelques plumes provenant d'un coussin déchiré. Sirius lui lança un regard meurtrier.

"C'est pour ton oeil, idiot, "expliqua Severus.

"Un sort aurait été tout aussi bien, " bouda Sirius, plaçant le steak contre son oeil.

" Effectivement, ça aurait pu " Se moqua Severus, prenant plaisir à la douleur de Sirius.

"Je ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi vous vous êtes mariés tous les deux. Ça n'a pas de sens," dit Harry. "Pourquoi Sirius choisirait d'être avec quelqu'un comme vous ?"

"Je ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi Draco vous a choisi, Potter, donc je suppose que nous sommes dans la même confusion, "Grimaça Severus.

Harry ne pouvait pas le nier. Il avait encore une mauvaise estime de lui. C'est Draco qui vint à son secours en disant, " Il n'y avait pas de raison au départ. Ce fut juste un regard et j'étais hypnotisé. Puis j'ai fait attention à tout ce que faisait Harry et mon amour est devenu plus fort. Il a réveillé mon vrai moi. Tu dis que j'ai changé, Harry, mais … Toutes ces choses que j'enviais et admirais en toi … mon amour pour toi m'ont aidé à trouver ces qualités de moi-même. Je les ai eues tout le temps. C'est juste que je ne le savais pas. Tu m'as aidé à les découvrir, "finit Draco en sentant ses joues rougir.

La pièce devint silencieuse. Sirius retira brusquement le steak de son visage pour regarder fixement Draco et Harry avec étonnement. Severus était aussi choqué par les brusques mots francs de Draco.

Dans un premier temps, Draco ne sut pas comment il avait rassemblé le courage de dire ces choses. Elles voulaient juste sortir. Il rougit en sentant les yeux de Harry sur lui.

Harry déglutit difficilement. Il pouvait entendre les battements de son coeur dans ces oreilles. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, touché par la confession de Draco. Il souhaita savoir que dire à ça, mais il n'avait jamais était très doué avec les mots. Il avait toujours cafouillé dans ses confessions passées. Il était meilleur à rester silencieux.

"C'était vraiment très beau," marmonna Sirius. Les mots de Draco avaient éclairci son esprit et l'avaient fait se concentrer sur des choses plus importantes. "J'étais vraiment inquiet en sachant qu'Harry sortait avec un Malfoy, mais maintenant … je pense que mon esprit est apaisé." Draco et Harry rougirent et Sirius sourit. "C'est donc du sérieux entre vous."

"Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient?" Demanda Harry faiblement. L'approbation de Sirius était très importante pour lui.

Sirius soupira. "Je veux juste que tu sois heureux, c'est tout. Tu le mérites. Tu as été blessé par tant de personnes … en plus, qui suis-je pour te donner des leçons ? Je suis marié à Severus. Qu'est ce qui pourrait être pire que ça ?" Severus grogna et Sirius gloussa doucement. "Je t'aime Harry, mais mon amour est destructeur. Je n'ai jamais su comment aimer quelqu'un correctement. J'ai trop de blessures dans mon cœur …" Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à Severus, le voyant à peine maintenant qu'un de ces yeux était gonflé. Les mots de Severus continuaient d'alourdir son cœur, le blessant. Mais il savait que Severus ne les pensait pas. Son amant avait dit toutes ces choses uniquement car Sirius l'avait blessé en premier.

"J'ai blâmé Severus de me garder ici et de m'interdire de te rechercher Harry, mais … je dois me blâmer moi-même, " commença Sirius à voix basse. "Tu as raison, Severus … c'est impossible de me retenir quand je veux faire quelque chose. Si j'avais décidé de te poursuivre, Harry, il n'aurait pas pu m'arrêter. La vérité est que j'avais peur de te rencontrer, Harry. Je n'ai jamais était un bon modèle pour toi. J'étais le pire parrain du monde. Je t'ai encouragé à être un Maraudeur, par Merlin ! Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça ! Regarde ce qu'il s'est passé pour mes amis et moi …" Sirius s'arrêta. Son esprit dériva vers ses vieux souvenirs. Il soupira tristement puis continua, "je pensais vraiment que tu sera mieux sans moi, Harry."

"Mais, je ne l'étais pas, " soupira Harry, les yeux pleins de larmes.

Sirius sourit faiblement. "Je le sais maintenant. Mais … je suis un lâche. J'ai semé la pagaille dans ta vie une fois. Je craignais de le refaire encore. Je suis vraiment un gars qui fait tout foirer. "

Harry sourit à travers ces larmes. " Tout ça me semble terriblement familier, fit-il remarquer.

Draco fixa Harry et acquiesça. " En effet. Nous merdons tous."

Severus roula des yeux." Génial ! Une thérapie de groupe… Bientôt nous nous étreindrons tous et nous nous excuserons pour des choses dont nous ne sommes pas fautifs…" railla-t-il.

"Et alors, qu'y a-t-il de mal à ça ? Tu pourrais dire quelque chose aussi, Severus, " dit Sirius, plaisantant à moitié.

"Je n'ai rien à dire," siffla Severus, ennuyé par le fait que Sirius lui avait parlé comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il n'y avait que Sirius pour changer d'avis toutes les deux secondes. Malheureusement pour lui, Severus était le type de personne qui pouvait tenir rancune pendant des siècles.

"Tu te sentirais mieux ensuite, "dit Draco doucement.

Severus fit une grimace et regarda fixement Draco comme s'il était un traître. "Qu'est ce que je devrais dire, exactement ?"

"Ce que tu ressens vraiment," suggéra Draco. "Tu devrais leur dire ce que tu m'as dit dans la cuisine."

Severus le regarda avec une expression horrifiée. Sirius était soudainement curieux.

"Qu'est ce que tu as dit, Severus ?" Demanda Sirius. Severus resta silencieux et Sirius insista. " Allez, crache le morceau ! Je promets que je t'écouterais cette fois. Dis-le !"

"Je ne veux pas !"

"Pourquoi pas ?" Je viens juste d'admettre que tu n'étais pas responsable, "dit Sirius. " _J'étais_ celui qui avait peur d'affronter Harry. Pourquoi ne peux tu pas dire ce que tu penses ? Tu es toujours comme ça ! Toujours boudant seul au lieu de me crier ce que tu ressens vraiment ! Tu gardes toutes ces choses pour toi. C'est pourquoi tu es toujours amer et de mauvaise humeur et …"

"Et que veux que je te dise exactement ?" vociféra Severus. Son visage devenant rouge de colère. " Je t'ai gardé ici pour des raisons égoïstes ! Je ne voulais pas que tu recherches Potter ! J'ai été exécrable avec toi, et j'ai dit des choses qui t'ont blessé, exprès, parce que j'étais effrayé. J'étais celui qui a continué à te dire d'oublier Potter. Je t'ai persuadé que Potter était mieux sans toi, bien que je n'aie eu aucun indice sur sa vie. Mais dire toutes ces choses serait admettre que j'étais jaloux d'un putain de môme ! J'avais peur que tu le retrouves et que tu m'oublies, nous oublie ! Je t'avais tout à moi pour la première fois de ma vie. Je ne voulais pas te perdre comme je savais que ce serait si je te laissais partir." Severus s'étouffa sur ses derniers mots. Il n'était pas un homme qui pleurait facilement, mais c'était dur de retenir ses larmes. " Je n'ai pas voulu dire toutes les choses que j'ai dites … mais … tu m'as blessé, donc j'ai voulu te blesser en retour."

Sirius marcha vers lui et l'étreignit fermement. Severus tressaillit au début, mais ensuite il se relaxa et le laissa le tenir.

"Je suis désolé," chuchota Sirius dans ces oreilles. "Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait penser toutes ces choses. Mon amour est égoïste aussi. Je t'ai énormément blessé dans le passé. Je ne t'ai jamais rien dit qui puisse te faire penser différemment. Je t'ai quitté, avant, à cause de ma propre stupidité. Et parce que tu étais un salaud. Ne l'oublions pas non plus." Severus grogna quelque chose et Sirius caressa son visage tendrement. "Je ne t'ai jamais remercié convenablement pour m'avoir donner une autre chance de vivre. Je suis désolé. Je ne te quitterai pas. Je ne pourrais pas. Je t'aime tellement. En plus, un divorce, ce serait vraiment chiant."

Harry et Draco regardèrent chacun d'eux et sourirent doucement.

Severus repoussa Sirius, gêné. Il était touché dans son for intérieur, mais il n'était pas le type de personne qui se laisse aller si facilement. "Je suis toujours en colère, "dit il.

Sirius fronça des sourcils. "Moi aussi. Tu m'as dit des choses atroces ! Tu m'as même donné un coup de poing ! Regarde mon œil ! Mais je veux que nous soyons capable de résoudre ces choses. Ne boude pas Severus. Ça ne te va pas bien."

"En fait, ça lui va bien," marmonna Draco pour lui.

"Eh, je suis celui qui a le droit d'être en colère." Fit remarquer Harry. "Vous êtes deux trous du cul et vous ne pensiez qu'à vous ! Je suis celui qui s'est retrouvé seul à la fin."

"Pas vrai," dit Draco." Tu avais tes amis tout le temps. Ils ont essayé de t'aider du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Tu es celui qui s'est fermé du monde."

"Ferme-la, Draco,"dit Harry, maussade. Draco croisa les bras et le fixa sombrement.

Sirius se tourna vers Harry et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son filleul. Harry ne le rejeta pas cette fois. "Je suis tellement désolé, Harry. Il n'y a pas assez de mots pour te dire combien je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour me rattraper ?" demanda Sirius, découragé. "Je ferai n'importe quoi."

Harry soupira avec lassitude." Tu pourrais quitter Rogue et venir vivre avec moi?"

Severus grogna à l'autre bout de la pièce. Draco secoua sa tête avec incrédulité. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Harry ait demandé quelque chose comme ça. Il était aussi assez blessé par ça. A ce moment là, il eut un aperçu de la jalousie de Severus et il pouvait très bien le comprendre. Harry les oublierait-il, juste parce que Sirius s'était pointé ? Draco le tuerait si c'était ainsi.

"Je rigolais," dit Harry, remarquant la tension environnante. "Bien que j'ai un peu de mal à accepter que vous soyez un couple, je … j'ai déjà quelqu'un qui comble mes besoins." Il jeta un regard à Draco. Le blond rougit légèrement, mais sembla plutôt heureux.

"J'ai un peu de mal avec Malfoy, aussi, " fit remarquer Sirius."Il semble toutefois être un bon garçon."

"Il l'est," affirma Severus.

"Tu es son parain. Bien sûr que tu diras qu'il est merveilleux,"dit Sirius avec un sourire." C'est l'opinion d'Harry à son sujet qui importe."

"Ah, pardonne moi de penser que mon opinion importe pour quelque chose,"dit Severus avec un sourire méprisant.

"Tu m'aurais dit la même chose si j'avais parlé d'Harry ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu boudes encore ! "Se plaignit Sirius, peiné. "J'ai dit que j'étais désolé ! Tu n'es pas une innocente victime ici, Severus. Tu as aussi une grande part de responsabilité, comme moi. Et ton sarcasme quotidien commence à me porter sur les nerfs !"

"Quelqu'un pourrait me montrer un peu de gratitude, mais tu as raison à propos d'une chose. J'ai une part de responsabilité, puisque je suis celui qui a eu la stupide idée de te ramener. Mais … n'a-tu pas dit que tu étais le seul responsable ? fit remarquer Severus avec une douceur feinte. "Tu devrais te décider."

"Nous ne sommes pas en train de discuter du fait que tu m'as ramené. Nous parlons des mensonges que tu m'as dits à propos d'Harry. Je suis suffisamment adulte pour reconnaître mes erreurs. Toi, d'un autre côté …" Sirius se tut, laissant un silence accusateur planer entre eux.

Severus serra ses poings et avança d'un pas. Immédiatement, Draco le bloqua et dit, "Oh, non ! Pas question ! » Ecoutez, ça n'a rien à voir avec vous…" Severus et Sirius froncèrent les sourcils et Draco reformula, "Vous avez manifestement des problèmes tous les deux, alors je suppose que ça a un rapport avec vous aussi. Mais il s'agit essentiellement d'_Harry_ et du fait qu'aucun de vous n'a pris la peine de lui dire que Sirius était ici tout ce temps-là. Mon oncle, tu es égoïste. Tu n'as pas vraiment menti, mais tu ne t'es pas ennuyé à faire une enquête sur Harry. Et Black, tu es un lâche. C'est un fait bien établi. Nous devrions laisser parler Harry maintenant."

Toute l'attention se dirigea vers Harry, semblant attendre quelque chose. Severus semblait plus agacé que jamais tandis qu'il attendait les accusations d'Harry à son sujet.

"Merci d'avoir attirer l'attention sur moi, Draco chéri, "railla Harry.

"Tu n'avais pas quelque chose à dire ?" Demanda Draco, fronçant les sourcils.

"Effectivement, mais … je ne suis pas doué pour ça. Je n'aime pas l'idée d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde." Son _tout le monde_ était dirigé vers Severus.

Severus roula des yeux. "Pas d'inquiétude, Potter. Si vous voulez de l'intimité, ça m'est égal de partir. J'en serais même plutôt soulagé, en fait." Severus commença à reculer rapidement, mais Sirius le stoppa. Severus le regarda d'un air renfrogné. "Quoi ? C'est entre toi et ton bien-aimé filleul. Je n'ai pas ma place ici. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Tu m'as dis que je ne pouvais pas comprendre la relation que vous partagiez et tu as raison. Il n'est pas ton fils et cependant tu le traites comme tel."

"Et tu n'aimes pas ça," exposa Sirius avec un visage triste, mais au moins Severus ne l'accusait plus d'être encore attiré par Harry.

"Non, je n'aime pas. Pourquoi le devrais-je ?" Avoua Severus. "Mais … je ne suis pas non plus trop insensible pour ne pas essayer de comprendre et … l'accepter. Tu as besoin de ce moment, et Potter aussi. Viens Draco." Severus tira Draco par le bras et le traîna au dehors. Il ignora les protestations de Draco et dit juste avant de partir, "Nous attendrons dans la cuisine."

"Tu sais, je suis fatigué d'être traîné partout …" Bouda Draco en prenant une petite gorgée de son thé.

"Et je suis fatigué de beaucoup de choses … mais ça ne fait pas de différence," dit Severus avec lassitude. "Merci beaucoup de m'avoir défendu."

Draco perçut le sarcasme derrière ces mots. Il soupira tristement, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, il était dans une position difficile. S'il prenait le parti de Severus, Harry serait furieux après lui. Il ne pouvait pas mettre en péril leur relation, maintenant qu'il avait enfin amené Harry à avouer son amour. Il savait que c'était horrible de penser ainsi et il se sentait comme le plus minable rebut du genre humain.

"Je suis désolé," murmura-t-il, la tête basse. " Mais j'ai quand même levé le sortilège de ligotage, tu sais. Et je comprends ton point de vue, vraiment. C'est juste …"

"Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je verrais le jour où Draco Malfoy aurait peur de se disputer avec Harry Potter …" dit Severus sèchement.

"Je n'avais pas peur," protesta Draco immédiatement. "C'est lui la victime, ici ! Toi et Black, vous avez été totalement injustes envers lui !"

"Après tout ce que je t'ai dit, je me serais attendu …"

"Tu m'as dit que tu étais jaloux d'Harry, c'est pourquoi tu n'as pas encouragé Black à le rechercher," dit Draco coupant Severus." Tu as essayé de retenir Sirius à toi. C'était égoïste. Mais tu n'es qu'un être humain. Comme moi. Tu ne peux pas, honnêtement, me reprocher de prendre le parti d'Harry, je pense que Black et toi avez tort, tous les deux. Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'il a souffert ! Moi, je le sais ! J'ai vécu avec lui et je l'ai vu lutter chaque jour pour rester sain d'esprit. Tu _sais _combien qu'il est coriace ! Tu devrais au moins avoir un peu de compassion pour lui. Tu as plus en commun avec lui que tu ne le penses."

Severus n'aimait pas qu'une personne plus jeune que lui, lui fasse la leçon, mais Draco avait marqué un très bon point. Il fixa distraitement son filleul et après un moment de silence, il parla sérieusement, "Tu es beaucoup moins gâté et beaucoup plus mûr. Tu as beaucoup grandi depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu."

Draco dans un demi sourire. "Je le devais tôt ou tard, non ?"

Severus se pencha en avant. "Ce n'est que trop vrai... Et même si je suis toujours en colère contre toi– une nouvelle fois pour d'égoïstes raisons qui me sont propres - je suis aussi très fier de toi. Bravo, Draco. Tu as réussi à rompre l'habitude qu'ont les Malfoy de devenir des bâtards. Tu t'es transformé en être humain très comme il faut. C'est une première dans ta famille."

Draco appuya ses coudes sur la table en bois et railla. "Quelqu'un devait le faire. Une épreuve assez désagréable, je te le dit. En finir avec des siècles de méchanceté et de cruauté, pour devenir doux et sensible … Oser même aimer quelqu'un ! C'est vrai que c'était très difficile."

"Pourtant, tu es y plutôt bien parvenu," fit remarquer Severus.

"N'est-ce pas ?" Dit Draco fièrement. "C'était difficile de dire adieu à toutes mes luxueuses robes à la mode et aux domestiques et aux personnes qui me faisait de la lèche. Mais c'était pour une bonne cause."

"J'espère que Potter t'apprécie à ta juste valeur, Draco."

Draco soupira. "Moi aussi. Il semblerait que mes charmes aient finalement trouvé le chemin de son cœur. Il me traite bien mieux.

"Un conseil : ne te marie pas," dit Severus.

Draco gloussa. « Tiens donc ! Et pourquoi, s'il te plait ? Ce n'est pas si mal." Severus releva son sourcil et Draco dit, amusé, "Les murs peuvent être reconstruits. Les peintures peuvent être remplacées ou restaurées."

"Je suis sérieux, Draco. Deux hommes vivants ensemble, partageant le même lit, jour après jour, … c'est un véritable enfer. Si tu veux passer ta vie avec Potter, aies ta maison et ta propre vie."

Draco sourit mais ensuite il poussa un soupir. "Nous sommes encore loin du mariage. Très loin …"

"Mais si ce jour arrive, souviens toi de mes paroles."

Draco acquiesça. "Je le ferai." Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un petit moment, puis Draco demanda,"Black et toi, ça va aller ? Votre combat semblait plutôt … violent."

Severus fronça les sourcils. "Nous avons connu pire. Je pense que ce sera toujours comme ça entre nous. Il y a trop de blessures dans nos cœurs … je suppose que les choses iront mieux quand Potter sera parti."

"Jalousie …" murmura Draco.

Severus sourit amèrement. "Attend de voir, Draco. Dès qu'ils seront réconciliés, tu comprendras parfaitement de quoi je parle."

"Je pense que tu exagères."

"Comme j'aimerai… "

Draco ne répliqua pas. Au lieu de ça, il dit. "Je me demande comment ils feront."

"Ils mettront les choses au point." Dit Severus d'un air las. " Et ensuite nous seront totalement oubliés."

Draco fit une grimace face au pessimisme de Severus, mais il était inquiet. Est-ce qu'Harry l'oublierait vraiment une fois que Sirius et lui auraient fait la paix ? Ils venaient juste de résoudre les choses entre eux. A ce point-là, leur relation ne pouvait qu'avancer. Harry n'allait pas mettre Draco de côté comme s'il ne représentait plus rien pour lui uniquement parce que celui qui l'avait fait cesser de vivre était de retour.

Draco soupira péniblement et prit lentement une petite gorgée de son thé.

**°°°§§§°°°**

"Donc…" dit Harry, regardant n'importe où sauf Sirius.

"Donc…" répéta Sirius, le fixant intensément.

"Je suis en colère … et blessé … et triste … et vraiment très emmerdé. Mais …" Harry s'arrêta une minute comme s'il cherchait les mots justes. "Je suis très reconnaissant que tu soit ici. Et très heureux, aussi. Je sais que ça ne se voit pas …"

Sirius sourit avec émotion. " Ça se voit, _petit_."

Harry trouva finalement le courage de regarder Sirius dans les yeux. Il prit une profonde inspiration et ensuite dit à voix basse." Tu aurais dû me rechercher. Tu aurais dû t'assurer que j'allais bien."

"Je sais. Et je sais que tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je sois si lâche. Merde alors, moi non plus. C'est juste … ma vie ne se compose que d'une succession d'erreurs. J'ai toujours agi sans réfléchir, sans tenir compte des conséquences de mes stupides actions. Cette fois, j'ai voulu faire les choses correctement. Je t'aime bien trop pour te blesser. Je ne veux pas mettre du désordre dans ta vie comme je l'ai fait auparavant."

"Ne sois pas bête. Ton comportement téméraire était une des choses que j'aimais le plus chez toi." Harry sentit encore une fois des larmes dans ces yeux, mais il avait cessé de pleurer. "Tu m'as manqué. _Enormément._ Tu étais ce qui se rapprocher le plus d'un père pour moi. J'avais tellement de projets pour nous… mais ensuite j'ai tout gâché ! Je …" Il avait _cessé_ de pleurer. Malgré cela, les larmes ne voulaient pas s'arrêter de tomber. Sirius se rapprocha et l'étreignit fortement. Harry ne le combattit pas cette fois. Au lieu de ça, il appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Sirius et se laissa réconforter.

"Je suis désolé," murmura Sirius dans son oreille.

"Tu peux l'être," dit Harry entre les sanglots. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es là. Et je ne peux pas croire que je dois remercier ce salaud pour cet instant ! S'étrangla Harry.

Sirius gloussa doucement. La poigne d'Harry se resserra autour de lui comme pour se rassurer que Sirius n'était pas juste une illusion. Sirius sourit, embrassa le front d'Harry tendrement puis lui retira les cheveux en désordre qui lui tombaient sur sa figure. "Je dois remercier le bâtard aussi, tu sais ?" Dit Sirius en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry.

Harry fit une grimace. Il essuya ses larmes et constata, "Mais tu es marié à lui. C'est seulement naturel. Dans un certain sens."

"Eh bien, c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour la pauvre âme. Il m'a secouru après tout."

"Est-ce que tu l'aimes vraiment ?" Demanda Harry.

"Etrangement, oui," répondit Sirius avec une grimace. "Il n'est pas si mauvais une fois que tu le connais. Sa cuisine est très bonne. Et son allure s'est pas mal améliorée depuis qu'il a coupé ses horribles cheveux gras. Ça ne se devine pas au premier coup d'œil mais il est aussi plutôt bon au lit."

"Je ne veux pas le savoir," protesta Harry. "Ma confiance en toi est encore très fragile. Ne la ruine pas en me parlant de _lui._"

"Crois-tu que tu me feras confiance à nouveau ? Ou m'aimer ?" demanda Sirius d'un air solennel.

"Je t'aime déjà," dit Harry à voix basse. "Quant à ma confiance … N'ai-je pas dis que j'avais confiance en toi ? C'est faible mais nous pouvons la retrouver."

"Nous pourrons la retrouver pendant notre voyage au Tibet," fit remarquer Sirius.

Les yeux d'Harry scintillaient." Tu viens avec moi ?"

"Bien sûr. Je suis une des seules personne qui a rencontré _Maître Yoda._"

Harry grimaça à la plaisanterie de Sirius." Tu connais StarWars ?"

"Bien sûr ! Je suis un grand fan."

"Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'ignore à ton sujet."

"Nous avons tout le temps qu'il faut pour mieux nous connaître, maintenant," dit Sirius en souriant. "Je le veux plus que tout. J'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonneras complètement."

Harry acquiesça et serra encore Sirius dans ses bras. "Je t'en prie, ne me laisse plus."

"Je n'irais nulle part cette fois ci," marmonna Sirius.

Harry était tellement content qu'il pensait que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine. Avoir Draco et Sirius à ses côtés, et de merveilleux amis l'attendant à la maison, il se sentait enfin apaiser. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire pour remettre sa vie sur la bonne voie.

A suivre…

Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Alors, si ça vous a plu, laissez un petit mot et si ça ne vous a pas plu, dites-le aussi ! LOL

Bisous.

Falyla


	38. Chapter 38

**Auteure**: Blanche Malfoy

**Titre**: Love me, Love me not.

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Rating**: R

**Paring**: Draco/Harry Draco/Bill

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations** **homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR. L'histoire appartient à Blanche Malfoy, quant à moi, je revendique la traduction.

**Petit mot de Falyla** : je sais, je sais, ce chapitre est très en retard et je plaide non coupable. La traduction était faite depuis longtemps mais Remus était trop surbooké pour m'envoyer les RAR concernant le chapitre précédent. C'est désormais chose faite. Comme d'habitude, je fais des copier-coller de ses réponses et j'espère que je n'ai pas fait de boulettes en me trompant de destinataire. Le chapitre 39, traduit par Remus, devrait prendre moins de temps, essentiellement parce qu'il est beaucoup plus court…

**Avertissement**: ce chapitre est classé NC-17, quartier de citron et cacao bouillant...

Chapitre 38. **Souviens-toi que je t'aime.**

Trois jours plus tard, Draco se retrouva assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, maudissant et boudant à propos de son mauvais karma, et se détestant d'être si pathétique. Ses yeux semblaient collés au ciel. Il remarqua à peine l'entrée de Severus. Draco n'avait pu éloigner ses yeux de Harry et Sirius, lorsqu'ils avaient pris leur envol dans le vaste ciel gris comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Il s'était presque rongé tous les ongles et avait grogné de mécontentement quand il avait entendu le rire plein de joie de Harry tandis qu'il cherchait le Vif d'Or.

- Tu veux ce scotch maintenant ? Tu sembles en avoir besoin, dit Severus d'un air perplexe, observant attentivement Draco.

- Oui, s'il te plait, répondit distraitement Draco.

Il entendit un rire bas derrière lui et il pivota pour regarder Severus. Son parrain lui retourna son regard, lui disant silencieusement « je te l'avais bien dit ». Le sang de Draco bouillit.

- Quoi ? grogna-t-il.

Severus leur versa du scotch à chacun et lui tendit un verre plein. Après avoir bu une gorgée, Severus fit :

- Oh, rien, vraiment. Je pensais juste… à certaines choses.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

- Des choses comme quoi ?...

- Des choses comme…

Severus fit une longue pause et reprit avec un ricanement :

- … celles que je t'avais dites.

Draco le maudit et lui jeta un regard noir. Il leva les yeux encore une fois et vit Harry attraper le Vif d'Or et étreindre Sirius. Du point de vue de Draco, Harry était plutôt pathétique. Il se comportait comme s'il avait douze ans et voulait impressionner son père par son adresse.

Severus l'avait averti. Il lui avait dit qu'une fois Harry et Sirius réconciliés, ils passeraient en second. Draco avait prié pour une issue différente mais le fait était que Severus avait eu raison. Draco se sentait comme s'il n'existait pas la plupart du temps.

Ses sentiments en la matière étaient très contradictoires. D'un côté, il était heureux pour Harry mais d'un autre, ça l'emmerdait. Il espérait maintenant – plutôt égoïstement et jalousement – que Harry n'ait pas accepté les excuses de Sirius du tout. En fait, il était assez fâché de l'amour trop tendre que Harry avait pour un homme qui ne s'était même pas soucié de le chercher. Harry avait pris les choses trop bien, trop facilement. Il n'aurait pas dû laisser Sirius regagner sa confiance si rapidement.

Mais à la place, Draco était celui qui boudait seul. Bon, pas tout à fait seul. Il avait l'agaçante compagnie de Severus – et de Johnny Walker aussi – qui le déprimait encore plus. Il appuya sa tête contre la vitre et soupira lourdement.

- Je croyais que tu étais content pour lui, fit remarquer vicieusement Severus.

- C'est le cas, répondit sèchement Draco. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas envie de l'étrangler parce qu'il me laisse de côté et m'ignore depuis quelques jours. Je veux dire, ils ne sont jamais fatigués ? Je n'avais pas vu cette énergie à Harry depuis longtemps.

- Tu es jaloux, déclara Severus avec un sourire narquois.

- _Je suis jaloux_, admit Draco, amer. Et bizarrement, tu prends ça plutôt bien.

Severus prit une autre lampée de son scotch et fit une grimace.

- Je suis aussi fâché que toi. La seule différence, c'est que j'en ai l'habitude. Je sais que, dans sa vie, je ne suis pas au sommet de ses priorités. D'abord, il y a eu James, puis Lupin, puis les Maraudeurs, l'Ordre et maintenant… Harry.

Severus sembla triste un instant puis l'instant passa.

- Je ne peux pas les battre. Quel est l'intérêt de s'exciter à cause de ça ? Je suis vieux et épuisé. J'en ai fini de me plaindre de choses que je ne peux pas changer. Laissons-les prendre du bon temps. Au moins, il revient vers moi le soir…

- Je ne veux pas passer en second dans sa vie ! s'écria Draco. Je suis fatigué d'être le second ! Merde alors ! Je n'étais même pas son ennemi numéro un à Poudlard ! Je veux être sa priorité ! Je le mérite ! C'est moi qui l'ai sorti de sa dépression, pas Black ! _Lui_, il se cachait loin de Harry quand _moi_, j'étais là pour l'aider. Et qu'est-ce que _moi_, j'obtiens en retour ? Rien ! Même pas la nuit !

Severus fronça les sourcils.

- Tu veux dire… Vous deux, vous n'avez pas…

Draco grogna.

- Non.

- Même pas une fois ? demanda Severus, sceptique.

- Non… murmura sombrement Draco.

- Et bien, quelle surprise. Ou peut-être pas. C'est de Potter dont nous parlons, dit Severus pour lui-même. Tu as essayé de le séduire ?

Draco rougit légèrement. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait ce genre de conversation avec Severus.

- Non ! Pourquoi ? J'aurais dû ?

- As-tu parlé avec lui de ce qui t'ennuie ?

- Il aurait dû le voir par lui-même ! s'exclama Draco, contrarié. Quel genre d'amant est-il pour ne pas remarquer que je suis fou furieux contre lui ?

Les lèvres de Severus s'ourlèrent.

- Je suis certain que tu ne veux pas de conseils d'une personne comme moi parce que je ne suis pas de ceux qui parlent, mais… Il ne sait pas ce que tu ressens à moins que tu ne le lui dises, Draco. Tu as besoin de communiquer avec lui si tu veux une relation réussie. Ce qui n'arrivera pas si tu continues à lui cacher tes vrais sentiments.

- Ça, c'est _vraiment_ fameux, venant de toi ! se plaignit Draco.

- En fait, ça l'est. Je suis toujours novice en matière de relations, Draco, mais c'est quelque chose que j'ai appris. Si tu n'exprimes pas verbalement tes craintes, il ne le saura pas. Et je sais que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

- Je pensais plus à « faites ce que je dis, mais pas ce que je fais » mais ça marche aussi pour moi, ricana Draco.

Severus soupira.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas simple. C'est même plus difficile pour moi parce que je suis vieux et plutôt campé dans mes habitudes. Mais tu es encore jeune. Il est toujours temps d'améliorer les choses. Si tu es fâché contre lui, alors dis-le lui ! Tu as le droit d'être en colère ! Il est en train de se comporter comme un pauvre type. Mais, bon, c'est un _Potter_ après tout, ajouta Severus, aigrement.

Draco continua à fixer le vide un moment, perdu dans ses pensées. Tout à coup, il lâcha un petit rire. Severus le regarda, perplexe et Draco s'expliqua :

- J'étais en train de penser à quel point ce serait commode pour toi si j'allais parler à Harry. Ça t'éviterait la difficulté d'aller faire la même chose avec Black. Je me trompe ?

Severus grimaça.

- Pas étonnant que tu sois un Malfoy.

Draco leva son verre et lui adressa un clin d'œil.

- Pas étonnant que tu sois mon parrain.

Severus le fixa affectueusement mais aussi un peu embarrassé par la perception aiguë de Draco. Son filleul l'avait percé à jour.

- Je croyais aussi que tu désapprouvais ma relation avec Harry. Et maintenant tu ne donnes un conseil matrimonial. C'est assez bizarre, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Bien sûr, maintenant que je t'ai enfin compris, je ne peux pas te blâmer d'essayer. Et en fait, c'est plutôt rafraîchissant. Penser que ton amour pour cet homme là-haut vaut plus que ta fierté.

- Pas autant, le coupa immédiatement Severus.

- D'accord, admit Draco avec un demi-sourire. Laisse-moi le reformuler alors. Ton amour pour lui n'est pas plus grand que ta fierté, mais il est plus grand que ta haine pour Harry…

- Ce n'est pas de la haine, le coupa Severus à nouveau. Haine est un mot trop fort. En fait, j'apprécie ce vaurien quand il ne se comporte pas en morveux gâteux, ce qui est très rare…

- Ce n'est pas un vaurien ! Cependant, _c'est_ un pauvre type. Et putain, il est tellement aveugle…

Draco lui lança un regard en biais.

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas sûr que je devrais t'écouter. Tu ne sais rien à propos des relations. Tu as peur de faire exactement ce que tu me dis de faire… Et tu ne te donnerais pas la peine de renier tes principes si ce n'était juste pour avoir Black à nouveau tout à toi ! Laisse-moi te demander une chose : t'as couché avec lui dernièrement ? Tu as l'air si désespéré maintenant que j'y pense. Tu n'aurais jamais cette conversation avec moi si tu ne l'étais pas. Tu ne me jetterais certainement jamais dans les bras de Harry et tu ne me dépannerais pas dans mes rapports avec lui !

Severus fit une grimace et Draco se pencha en avant avec un froncement de sourcil.

- Tu sais, parfois je me demande à quel point ce serait merveilleux d'avoir un Gryffondor pour parrain. Mieux même : un Poufsouffle ! Réfléchis à ça… Les Gryffondors sont d'une nature trop sensibles et peuvent se montrer foutument lâches des fois… Et les Poufsouffles…. Ils ont tellement besoin d'attention et… ils sont trop _gentils_. Ils te tapotent sur la tête même si tu as fait quelque chose d'horrible. J'aime mieux rester fidèle à un bon vieux bâtard sans cœur Serpentard comme toi qui ferait des choses _uniquement_ en pensant à ses propres intérêts.

Severus fit une autre grimace.

- Ça t'amuse, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment pourrais-je faire autrement ? demanda Draco en souriant d'un air narquois. Tu viens juste de te mettre à nu devant moi. Je suis ravi. Je suis aussi un Serpentard. Je ne peux pas manquer une occasion pareille. Vraiment… Tu m'as presque eu. _Presque_. Je suis content de ne pas être un Poufsouffle. Parce que j'aurai cru en tes bonnes intentions ! Ça serait un tel choc !

N'importe qui d'autre aurait été ennuyé à ce moment-là, mais pas Severus et Draco. Etant Serpentard, ils trouvaient leur conversation très amusante. Draco préférait ça. Ça lui faisait se rappeler qui il était. Il n'avait rien d'un pathétique bébé pleurnichard. Il était un Serpentard et les Serpentard analysaient tout avec une froide distance. Severus avait échafaudé un de ses plans. Draco se devait d'agir aussi.

Severus leva les yeux vers son mari et demanda à Draco avec un sourire moqueur :

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Lui tirer les cheveux ? Y mettre de la colle ? Si tu veux faire ça, je peux faire une potion _spéciale_…

Draco reporta son attention sur Harry qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un point très haut dans le ciel tandis qu'il volait puis il dit :

- Je vais faire ce que chaque petit ami devrait faire de temps en temps. Je vais lui botter le cul dès qu'il redescendra et lui faire réaliser à quel point que lui ai manqué… J'aurai ma douce revanche.

Severus sourit d'un air mauvais.

- J'en suis sûr.

**°°°§§§°°°**

Harry et Sirius revinrent à la maison juste avant le repas du soir, en sueur et heureux. Harry ne manqua de remarquer l'étrange rictus de Severus tandis qu'il montait dans sa chambre. Il se demanda ce que la vieille – mais attirante – chauve-souris avait à l'esprit. Harry savait que sa relation avec Sirius n'état pas au beau fixe depuis leur discussion trois jours auparavant mais il doutait que Severus lui fasse quelque chose de blessant pendant que Sirius regardait. Il n'oserait pas.

Cependant, c'était de Severus Rogue dont il s'agissait, ancien Mangemort et ex-responsable des Serpentards aimant faire chier le monde. Il ferait mieux s'observer ses arrières quand Severus était dans les parages.

Harry était encore étonné de la tournure des événements. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à revoir Sirius et il le trouvait marié avec _Severus_ _Rogue_, son cauchemar d'adolescent. Il ne s'était pas attendu non plus à lui pardonner si rapidement. Il devinait qu'une part de lui était trop impatiente de vouloir se soucier de Sirius à nouveau. Il avait pleuré plus d'une fois dans ses bras. Il avait pensé ne jamais lui reparler. Mais qu'est-ce que ça aurait résolu ? Ils avaient toujours partagé leurs craintes et leurs sentiments et parler de ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur. Harry ne voulait plus perdre de temps. Avoir Sirius près de lui à nouveau était une bénédiction. Comme si la vie lui donnait une seconde – ou une troisième – chance. Il ne voulait rejeter ça pour rien au monde.

Ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps à rattraper leur retard, comme s'ils n'en avaient jamais assez de la compagnie de l'autre. Mais après un exténuante mais amusant match de Quidditch ce jour-là – quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis très longtemps – Sirius l'avait questionné sur sa relation avec Draco et Harry n'avait su que dire. En vérité, il n'avait pas trop fait attention à Draco depuis qu'il s'était réconcilié avec Sirius. Ce n'était pas comme s'il l'avait fait intentionnellement cependant. Ou est-ce que ça l'avait été ?

Harry fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il s'arrêtait devant la porte de sa chambre à coucher. La confession de Draco avait été trop soudaine et faite au mauvais moment. Harry avait eu bien trop de choses à s'occuper dans un délai très court. Il était reconnaissant pour tout ce que Draco avait fait pour lui mais il avait besoin de temps pour construire les choses.

Profondément, il savait qu'il était juste terrifié par ses propres sentiments et avait peur d'y faire face. C'était toujours la même vieille histoire. Sa confession n'avait pas du tout l'air d'en être une. Il avait agi maladroitement comme il le faisait habituellement. Il n'avait jamais été bon avec tous ces trucs. Cho et Ginny étaient les preuves vivantes qu'il foutait systématiquement en l'air ses rapports avec les autres.

En outre, ce n'était pas comme si Draco avait été chaleureux avec lui. Ces derniers temps, ce dernier se comportait plutôt froidement à son égard. L'attitude de Draco était si bizarre que Harry se demandait si le blond n'avait pas perdu son intérêt pour lui. Cette pensée le rendit triste tandis qu'il tournait la poignée de la porte.

Il entra dans la pièce, déterminé à suivre le conseil de Sirius et comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de Draco. Il referma la porte et marcha jusqu'à sa malle pour y prendre des habits propres. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et un Draco à moitié nu en sortit d'un pas nonchalant.

Harry en eut le souffle coupé. Les cheveux de Draco étaient humides et légèrement en désordre. Quelques gouttes d'eau glissaient sensuellement sur son corps. La serviette était nouée lâchement autour de sa taille, révélant presque ce qu'elle cachait à peine. Les yeux de Harry ne pouvaient se focaliser sur rien d'autre. Son cœur commença à marteler sa poitrine ; la partie basse de son corps se contracta.

Draco le fixa posément et leurs regards se verrouillèrent. Bien que Draco prétende ne pas s'en soucier, Harry attrapa le feu dans ses yeux gris sombre. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure et réprima un gémissement. Le diable était en train de le séduire à dessein et Harry était en train de tomber dans le piège.

Draco détacha sa serviette et commença à se sécher les cheveux avec. Son corps nu luisait et rendit Harry incapable d'articuler le moindre mot. Il ne put que le fixer, en priant pour qu'il ne se bave pas dessus.

- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que j'aie utilisé ta douche. Il n'y avait plus d'eau chaude dans la mienne, dit Draco.

Chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche sonnait comme du velours aux oreilles de Harry. C'était presque hypnotique et définitivement attirant.

- Je t'en prie, murmura Harry, ébloui.

Il se détesta d'être si faible. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait nier les besoins de son corps. Son être entier réclamait Draco. Il lui avait manqué.

Draco laissa tomber la serviette sur le sol et attrapa son caleçon mais il ne le mit pas tout de suite. Au lieu de ça, il se tourna vers Harry et demanda :

- Tu t'es bien amusé aujourd'hui ?

Harry ne répondit pas. A la place, il s'enquit :

- Draco… Est-ce que tu es en train d'essayer de me séduire ?

Draco secoua la tête et sourit d'une façon charmante.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je t'interroge simplement sur la journée.

- Tu parades nu dans ma chambre.

Draco repoussa ses cheveux et haussa les épaules.

- J'ai simplement pris une douche, en toute innocence.

- Et maintenant, tu es entrain de te changer en face de moi, _en toute innocence_. Tu provoques délibérément ma libido ! Je suis sûr qu'il y a assez d'eau chaude dans ta salle de bain. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, tu es un sorcier. Tu peux régler le problème d'une légère tape de ta baguette. Pas que je m'en plaigne. En fait… j'aime quand tu me séduis.

Draco marcha lentement jusqu'à lui et s'arrêta seulement à quelques centimètres.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Pourquoi est-ce que je prendrai la peine de te séduire ? Ces derniers jours, tu t'es montré très clair sur le fait que tu ne te souciais pas du tout de moi. Pourquoi est-ce que je perdrais mon temps avec toi ?

Les yeux de Harry étaient attirés par les lèvres de Draco.

- Parce que tu es amoureux de moi. Tu l'as dit toi-même.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, répliqua Draco, l'air indifférent.

- Tu ne peux pas retirer ce que tu as dit, affirma Harry, plutôt sûr de lui.

Draco eut envie de lui coller son poing sur la figure.

- Et bien, passer du temps seul m'a fait repenser à certaines choses…

Il regarda profondément dans les yeux de Harry avant d'ajouter :

- Par exemple, en te comparant à Bill, j'ai réalisé que…

Ces paroles déclanchèrent quelque chose en Harry qui lui fit bouillir le sang et il tira abruptement Draco contre son corps.

- Dis-le encore une fois, le défia Harry. Compare-moi une nouvelle fois à Bill et voyons où ça te mènera.

Harry frotta les lèvres de Draco contre les siennes mais le blond détourna la tête. Harry se renfrogna.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Tu viens dans ma chambre, tu utilises ma douche en me servant une excuse boiteuse et tu parades en face de moi complètement nu avec l'intention manifeste de me rendre dingue. Mais lorsque je me rapproche de toi, tu commences ce jeu étrange… Ton corps et tes mots m'envoient des signaux contradictoires.

Harry relâcha Draco et recula d'un pas.

- Je me trompe ?

Draco croisa les bras et s'appuya contre le mur le plus proche.

- Tu m'as ignoré.

- Tu m'as ignoré, _moi_. Tu m'as battu froid depuis que Sirius et moi…

Le grognement de Draco l'interrompit et lui fit demander avec curiosité :

- Quoi ?

- Sirius, Sirius, Sirius !

Draco semblait très irrité maintenant. Sa froide façade s'était envolée.

- Tu n'as que ce prénom à la bouche !

Harry fut légèrement décontenancé.

- Et bien, je…

- Tu as chaque minute de chaque jour avec lui, continua Draco sans prendre garde au visage renfrogné de Harry. Et quand le soir arrive, tu ne me parles que de lui et combien il est parfait et bla, bla, bla ! Je ne veux plus en entendre parler ! Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu lui as pardonné si facilement. Nous parlons du type qui ne s'est pas soucié de te rechercher et qui ne t'a même pas fait savoir qu'il était vivant ! Tu aurais pu même exiger que nous quittions cette maison quand il a réapparu ! Mais au lieu de ça… tu joues au _Quidditch_ avec lui et tu te comportes comme si rien ne s'était passé du tout !

Les mots de Draco contrarièrent Harry.

- Je croyais que tu me soutenais ! Je croyais que tu voulais que je me réconcilie avec lui. Tu m'as dit de chérir ce moment, tu te rappelles ?

- Oui, je m'en souviens… répondit amèrement Draco.

- Alors quoi ? demanda Harry. Je ne pige pas.

- Tu es tellement obtus, Harry. Tu ne vois pas que je suis jaloux ? hurla Draco et il se détesta immédiatement pour ça.

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent. Alors c'était pour ça que Draco l'avait traité si froidement. Il aurait dû le savoir. Il secoua la tête puis sourit.

- Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux.

Draco se renfrogna.

- Bien sûr que j'en ai ! Tu ne t'es pas senti jaloux de Bill ?

- Et bien…

Harry détourna les yeux, agacé.

- Oui, je l'étais. Mais c'était différent !

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil furieux et ajouta :

- Bill était ton petit ami. L'idée de toi et lui ensemble me rendait furieux parce que je continuais à vous imaginer tous les deux au lit. C'est impossible que le même cas puisse s'appliquer à Sirius et à moi !

- Il y a toutes sortes de jalousie. As-tu la moindre idée que ce que ça fait d'ouvrir son cœur à une personne et ensuite de se voir traiter comme si rien n'avait changé ? Et pire ! Tu m'as ignoré pour être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je sais que toi et Sirius avez plus qu'une relation père-fils mais ça me fait toujours mal, confessa Draco en inspirant profondément. Je ne veux pas venir en second dans ta vie. Je veux être ta priorité.

Harry fut abasourdi par les paroles de Draco. Il le fixa un long moment, essayant de trouver la bonne chose à dire.

- Tu es si… foutument égoïste ! Toi et Rogue, vous êtes pareils. Ceci n'a a rien à faire avec vous deux ! C'est entre Sirius et moi ! Pour l'amour de Merlin, Draco ! Sa mort a été le déclencheur de toutes les paranoïas que j'ai eues jusqu'à maintenant. C'était traumatisant. J'ai passé toutes ces années à pleurer sa mort, pensant que c'était ma faute… D'abord, je l'ai perdu, lui, puis j'ai perdu Remus… Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'on ressent ! Tu l'avais facilement refoulé en ce temps-là ! J'ai dû traiter avec beaucoup de choses tout seul !

- Va te faire foutre, Harry ! Tu n'es pas le seul qui a souffert ! Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir subi des expériences traumatisantes ! J'ai eu ma part de ces moments aussi ! rétorqua sèchement Draco. Mais je n'ai pas repoussé les gens pour autant. Au contraire, j'ai réalisé que j'avais besoin d'eux. J'ai vaincu mes peurs. Je n'ai pas laissé tomber la vie comme tu l'as fait !

- Félicitations, alors ! hurla Harry en colère. Tu vois ? Tu as gagné. Tu as été capable de te rétablir et de recommencer ! Pas moi ! Putain, tu as gagné ! T'es content maintenant ?

- NON !

Draco respirait difficilement. Il marcha jusqu'au lit, attrapa sa serviette qui traînait par terre et s'en ceignit la taille. Puis il s'assit sur le fauteuil le plus proche et soupira tristement, berçant sa tête entre ses mains.

- Cette conversation ne va pas dans la direction que j'avais planifiée. Je ne voulais pas dire ces choses sur toi… C'est juste que… C'est dur pour moi… de te voir si heureux et penser que je n'y suis pour rien… ça me fait mal d'être mis de côté simplement parce que _lui_ est là. Je sais que je suis égoïste mais je suis comme ça. Je veux que tu m'aimes comme je t'aime. Je veux être ton tout.

La dernière phrase fut murmurée si bas que Harry ne l'entendit presque pas. Il se dirigea lentement vers Draco puis il s'agenouilla en face de lui et le cajola pour qu'il lève la tête.

- Si tu n'étais pas venu chez moi pour me tirer de ma dépression, je ne serais même pas là aujourd'hui. Tu m'as redonné le sourire. C'est grâce à toi si j'ai été capable de pardonner à Sirius. Alors, je pense que tu es très important pour moi. Je suis désolé si je te fais ressentir le contraire. J'étais juste si heureux de revoir Sirius. Sirius et Remus étaient importants pour moi parce qu'ils représentaient mon dernier lien avec mes parents. Je me suis senti vraiment mal après qu'ils soient partis. Ce n'est une question d'arriver en premier ou en second. Tu veux bien cesser de tout ramener à une compétition tout le temps ?

La voix de Harry était légère et enveloppante. Draco se sentit honteux.

- C'est comme ça que j'ai été élevé, dit-il doucement. Je n'ai jamais été aimé par personne. Mon père était seulement fier quand je faisais quelque chose qu'il approuvait. Il aimait quelqu'un qu'il avait inventé dans sa tête. Il n'aimait pas ma vraie personnalité ! Il ne me _voyait_ même pas la plupart du temps.

Draco fit une pause. Les larmes silencieuses qui coulaient sur ses joues brisaient le cœur de Harry. Harry se pencha et les sécha avec de tendres baisers. Draco ferma les yeux et soupira profondément. Harry se serra dans ses bras et berça sa tête sur son épaule.

- C'est bon, murmura Harry à voix basse. Je comprends.

- Je crois que je suis jaloux parce que te voir avec Sirius me rappelle ce que je n'ai jamais eu avec mon père, confessa Draco dans un chuchotement. Parmi d'autres choses, comme se sentir complètement exclu…

Harry lui caressa le dos.

- Je suis désolé.

- Je me sens stupide. C'est moi qui t'ai encouragé à lui pardonner en premier lieu. Maintenant je suis en train de me ridiculiser… La jalousie est une émotion tellement mesquine. Je suppose…

Draco s'interrompit puis fronça les sourcils.

- Tu sais, si tu ne m'avais pas ignoré, je ne me serais pas senti si mal. C'est de ta faute, bon sang.

- Tu n'as pas exactement essayé d'attirer mon attention. Tu aurais dû venir nu dans ma chambre bien avant, le taquina Harry, refusant de se laisser entraîner par la mauvaise humeur de Draco.

- Tu as oublié que je pars dans deux jours. Je ne sais pas quand nous nous reverrons à nouveau.

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Comme la pensée de ne pas voir Draco pendant un moment le pénétrait, il sentit soudain une pression autour de son cœur qui rendit son souffle laborieux. Il avait l'habitude d'avoir Draco près de lui. Il réalisa, abasourdi, que Draco était devenu une grande part de sa vie, une grande part de lui. Il ne voulait pas être séparé.

- Putain, marmonna-t-il, fâché.

- Je me suis demandé si je te manquerai, fit Draco en s'enfonçant profondément dans le fauteuil.

Harry enlaça leurs doigts ensemble puis dit avec un demi-sourire :

- Assez étrangement… tu vas me manquer. Nous avons une routine ensemble… J'en ai pris l'habitude.

Draco fit une grimace.

- Mince alors, chéri ! C'est d'un romantique.

Harry gloussa doucement.

- Bon, ça n'a jamais été mon truc… Mais sérieusement, Draco, je suis… je ne… Merde ! Je n'aime pas l'idée d'être loin de toi. Tu sais, j'ai pu me détendre ces derniers jours seulement parce que je savais que tu étais là au cas où j'avais besoin de toi. Tu me mets à l'aise.

- J'ai peur que…

Draco se leva du fauteuil et se mit à faire les cents pas dans la chambre.

- Lorsque je serai parti, j'ai peur que tu réalises que tu n'avais pas besoin de moi autant que tu le pensais. Comme tu dis, tu t'es simplement habitué à ma présence. Une fois parti, tu vas m'oublier. J'ai peur que tu te rendes compte que tu ne m'aimes pas vraiment. Que tu as juste suivi le courant… Après tout, tu n'arrêtes pas de répéter que tu n'as aucun intérêt pour les hommes.

Harry se leva immédiatement. Les yeux de Draco cherchèrent les siens, l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Harry soupira et dit :

- Je ne peux te faire aucune promesse.

Draco se mordit durement la lèvre inférieure et essaya de ne pas montrer combien cette déclaration écrasait son cœur.

- Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer. Je n'ai pas toutes les réponses, continua Harry. Mais ce que je sais, en cet instant, c'est que je… je t'aime. Tu as raison quand tu dis que je ne suis pas intéressé par les hommes. Je ne suis intéressé que par _toi_.

La voix de Harry trembla. Draco se sentit trembler aussi.

- Et j'espère que ce sentiment durera toujours. Je veux que tu m'attendes et je veux revenir vers toi en étant une meilleure personne. Tu mérites quelqu'un qui t'aime inconditionnellement. Je veux être cette personne. J'espère être cette personne.

Draco baissa ses yeux pleins de larmes. Il se leva et marcha lentement vers Harry puis il l'embrassa très doucement sur les lèvres.

- Sois cette personne pour moi, Harry. Sois celle qui m'aimera inconditionnellement, chuchota Draco contre sa bouche. Aime-moi avec tes yeux, avec ton corps, avec tes mots…

Il plaça de doux baisers sur les joues de Harry, sur le bout du nez puis finalement sur ses lèvres.

- Aime-moi avec ta bouche… avec tes gestes… avec tes caresses… Aime-moi de tout ton être ce soir.

Harry n'avait nul besoin qu'on le lui demande deux fois. Sa bouche captura avidement celle de Draco. Le bout de ses doigts caressèrent délicatement son visage pour descendre ensuite vers son cou et sa poitrine, s'arrêtant à mi-chemin pour jouer avec un mamelon rose.

Draco sentit des frissons dans sa colonne vertébrale. Il émit un doux gémissement quand Harry fit courir sa langue le long de sa mâchoire puis la pinça avec ses dents. Sa serviette fut dénouée et elle tomba sur le sol. Puis il se laissa transporter jusqu'au lit où ils se couchèrent côte à côte.

- Apprends-moi comment te rendre heureux, chuchota Harry après un profond baiser.

Draco sourit et l'embrassa. Puis il commença à le déshabiller. Il était sur le point de le caresser intimement quand Harry le repoussa et sauta hors du lit. Draco n'avait jamais eu plus envie d'étrangler méchamment quelqu'un qu'en cet instant. Il haussa ses sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

- Désolé, dit Harry pour s'excuser. Je viens juste de réaliser que je suis en sueur. Je viens de jouer au Quidditch et… enfin… tu sais… Tu sens tellement bon et… moi, je pue. J'ai besoin de me doucher d'abord. Je suis vraiment navré. Tu n'as pas idée de combien c'est difficile pour moi de m'arrêter maintenant.

Draco gloussa doucement quand il s'aperçut que Harry était déjà en érection et il sut qu'il disait la vérité.

- Ça ne me dérange pas, dit Draco.

- Mais moi, oui.

Draco sortit du lit et se plaça en face de Harry.

- Laisse-moi me joindre à toi.

- D'accord, répondit Harry d'une voix rauque de désir.

Ils allèrent dans la salle de bain et s'arrêtèrent l'une en face de l'autre. Ce fut au tour de Draco de se sentir hors d'haleine tandis qu'il observait Harry se déshabiller devant lui. Le corps de Harry fut dénudé plutôt rapidement. Draco se sentit un peu jaloux de cette silhouette mince et sexy qui équivalait la sienne. Harry lui sourit, narquois, presque comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Si Draco s'attendait au même Harry timide d'avant, il fut abasourdi de ne plus en trouver aucune trace en lui. Il trouva un Harry plein d'élan qui l'attendait, un que ça n'ennuyait pas d'être touché partout, ni d'essayer de nouvelles choses.

Harry lui avait demandé de lui apprendre comment lui donner du plaisir mais Harry semblait très bien savoir ce qu'il faisait. Tandis que l'eau coulait sur leur corps, Harry lavait chaque partie de Draco dans un sensuel massage. Ils échangeaient des baisers de temps en temps et frottaient leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sur le point d'exploser. Les caresses de Harry étaient en train de rendre Draco fou de désir.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse, murmura Harry avec des yeux qui semblaient vouloir dévorer Draco.

Draco s'appuya contre le mur de faïence et rapprocha le corps de Harry. Il lui prit la main et l'amena sur son membre tendu. Puis sa propre main trouva celui de Harry. Lentement, il commença à le caresser et à serrer tendrement ses testicules.

- Suivez le guide, dit Draco d'une voix rauque tandis qu'il massait Harry du bout des doigts.

Harry fit ce qu'il lui dit. Son souffle s'accéléra ainsi que ses mains sur Draco. Comme ils atteignaient l'extase, leurs caresses devinrent moins douces et plus exigeantes. Il se cramponna fermement à Draco tandis qu'il se frottait comme un fou contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse le souffle court. Il suça le cou de Draco tandis que le blond atteignait aussi l'orgasme avec un gémissement, ses doigts empoignant férocement le dos de Harry.

Soupirant, ils glissèrent jusqu'au sol carrelé et observèrent les restes de leurs caresses et de leurs frictions désespérées lavées par l'eau qui s'écoulait.

- Ouch ! lâcha Harry après que sa respiration se fut apaisée.

Il frotta la partie de son dos où les doigts de Draco s'étaient enfoncés.

- Tu es plutôt sauvage aujourd'hui. C'est une vengeance ?

Draco sourit paresseusement tandis qu'il frictionnait l'endroit la partie que Harry avait mordu. Je pourrais te demander la même chose. Ça fait mal, tu sais ?

Harry se sentit embarrassé comme il fixait le grand suçon qu'il avait laissé dans le cou de Draco. En même temps, ça l'excitait. Ça représentait un symbole de possession et d'une passion qu'il ignorait avoir en lui. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Draco et il perdit ma maîtrise une fois de plus lorsqu'il remarqua l'expression peu sage de Draco.

Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent passionnément. Bientôt leurs caresses et baisers les embrasèrent une nouvelle fois et ils furent prêts pour un nouveau round. Harry se recula en se levant et retourna Draco, laissant courir ses lèvres et sa langue de l'arrière de sa nuque à la vallée entre ses fesses. Draco appuya son front contre le mur de faïence et gémit sourdement de surprise quand la langue de Harry le caressa plus intimement. Il se demanda où Harry avait appris à être si assuré et si impudent. Le rouge aux joues, il se sentait faible et pris de vertige. Son plaisir grandit à l'intérieur de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus.

- Baise-moi, Harry, demanda-t-il en caressant son sexe tendu. Maintenant, pendant que je peux encore me retenir.

Il gémit bruyamment tandis que Harry se redressait et le mordait à l'épaule avant de se positionner derrière Draco pour le pénétrer durement.

Pour le torturer encore plus, Harry attrapa ses mains et les épingla sur le mur pour l'empêcher de se toucher. Puis Harry poussa plus rapidement en lui, laissant un autre suçon de l'autre côté de son cou.

Et Draco se perdit. Il ne savait plus qui il était, ni où il se trouvait. Il n'y avait que Harry le martelant, le faisant se fondre, lui donnant l'impression qu'ils allaient se dissoudre dans l'eau. Il en oublia presque de respirer.

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière alors qu'il était balayé par un plaisir intense. Harry le suivit un instant plus tard, criant son prénom.

Ils combattirent le besoin de se laisser simplement glisser sur le sol une nouvelle fois et de s'endormir et rassemblèrent assez de force pour se sécher, trouver des pyjamas et sauter dans leur lit ensemble. Le sommeil les surprit plutôt rapidement, mais leur cœur – et leur corps – étaient très satisfaits. Les lèvres de Draco s'étirèrent lorsque Harry se serra dans ses bras et se mettant à ronfler très doucement. L'amour qu'ils avaient partagé avait apaisé son esprit pour le moment. Une part de lui se sentait encore inquiet de rester séparé pour une période indéterminée mais Draco voulait croire en eux.

- Je t'aime, murmura Draco tandis que ses yeux se fermaient et qu'il sombrait dans un profond sommeil.

**°°°§§§°°°**

Severus se réveilla ce samedi matin comme tous les matins : de très mauvaise humeur. Il n'avait jamais été du matin. Sirius, d'un autre côté, semblait toujours débordé d'énergie et souriait comme le petit con qu'il était. Severus grogna quand il sentit le bras de Sirius se resserrer autour de sa taille pour les rapprocher. La chaleur du torse de Sirius contre son dos provoquait un désir familier chez lui. Il plissa fermement les paupières comme si ce geste était suffisant pour repousser ses besoins. Comme d'habitude, c'était en vain. Au moment où les doigts de Sirius lui chatouillèrent le ventre très doucement puis descendirent pour le caresser, Severus sut qu'il était prêt à se rendre, qu'il le veuille ou non.

C'était toujours une bataille perdue d'avance que de résister aux caresses de Sirius. Il sentit un baiser sur son épaule et réprima un gémissement. Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas difficile de lui faire perdre son sang-froid mais qu'importe le nombre de fois qu'ils avaient joué à ce jeu, il trouvait toujours la force de lutter, même si ce n'était que pour quelques minutes. Sirius considérait sa résistance comme une part de l'amusement.

Severus se permit d'être touché et embrassé. Il voulait tout posséder de Sirius ; il voulait s'approprier l'âme de son amant. Mais ce n'était pas possible – à moins d'utiliser un très puissant sortilège. Il devait accepter le fait que Sirius ne lui appartenait pas seul, et il priait pour que le morveux aille bientôt mieux ainsi il pourrait avoir Sirius à nouveau tout à lui.

Au moins Draco avait bien joué sa partie la nuit d'avant. Lui et le morveux s'étaient enfermés dans la chambre de Harry et n'étaient même pas descendus pour le dîner. Severus émit un gémissement quand une langue froide rencontra ses tétons puis ses lèvres. Toutes les pensées à propos de Harry ou tout autre chose s'envolèrent au moment où la langue de Sirius glissa dans sa bouche ouverte.

Puis, d'un endroit très éloigné, il entendit un cri excité de quelque part en dehors de la maison. Il essaya de l'ignorer et de se concentrer sur les attentions de Sirius mais bien vite, il entendit un rire clair et magnifique éclater dans l'air. Severus jura à haute voix tandis que Sirius arrêtait ce qu'il faisait pour porter son attention sur ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.

- Tu es dingue ! entendirent-ils Draco s'exclamer. Tu vas attraper froid, imbécile ! Rentre !

Bien que les mots de Draco laissaient transparaître son inquiétude à propos de Harry, son ton était celui de quelqu'un extrêmement amusé par quelque chose.

La curiosité fut la plus forte, Sirius et Severus sautèrent du lit simultanément pour voir ce qui se passait. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la fenêtre pour regarder en bas, devant la maison, ils froncèrent les sourcils au même moment. Mais tandis que Severus émettait un halètement plutôt bruyant et se renfrognait en signe de désapprobation, Sirius éclata de rire.

La scène qui semblait causer de tels sentiments contradictoires chez Severus était un Harry nu comme au premier jour, courant dans tous les sens, souriant comme un idiot et invitant son filleul à se joindre à sa folie. Severus en fut profondément dérangé.

- Il est totalement cinglé ! s'exclama Severus.

Il voulait rire comme Sirius mais il était trop choqué pour le faire.

- Pour l'amour de Merlin ! Il a complètement perdu la boule cette fois ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça ? Et pourquoi est-ce que Draco sourit comme un Poufsouffle au lieu de faire cesser cette bêtise !

Comme si Harry avait entendu sa question, il dit à Draco :

- C'est la seule façon d'honorer notre pari. Ceci n'est pas ma maison mais ça devrait aller. Du moins, pour l'instant.

Severus haussa un sourcil. Il se demanda de quel pari il s'agissait.

- Mais il fait foutrement froid ! Je ne veux pas que tu meures d'une pneumonie à cause d'un stupide pari !

Harry sourit d'une façon si tendre que même le cœur de Severus en fut touché.

- Oh, allons ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne trouves pas ça divertissant ! Je te connais. Ça t'amuse !

Draco haussa les épaules mais il fut incapable de réprimer son sourire.

- Viens plutôt par ici ! Je prendrai plus de plaisir à te voir nu dans mon lit.

Severus fit une grimace.

- Je ne souhaitais pas vraiment entendre ça. Ce sont deux idiots…

Sirius regarda Severus avec un sourire narquois et dit :

- Idiots, certes. Mais ô combien amoureux ! Nous devrions les rejoindre et courir tout nu dans le froid ! Ça nous gèlerait le cul mais ensuite nous pourrions nous réchauffer devant le feu et…

Severus roula des yeux.

- Ne sois pas stupide.

- Je ne suis pas stupide, je suis juste romantique, chuchota Sirius tout près de son oreille.

Severus frémit comme un désir familier le rattrapait.

- Allons, Sev. Laisse-toi aller.

Sirius posa sa bouche sur sa joue puis lui tourna la tête pour l'embrasser.

- Permets-moi d'être romantique, même si c'est stupide, et je pourrais t'aimer de tout mon être.

- Je suis vraiment obligé d'écouter cette déclaration à deux noises ? demanda Severus l'air renfrogné.

Mais profondément en lui, son cœur fondait.

Sirius sourit avec espièglerie, sachant que l'humeur de Severus était assez bonne maintenant pour ne tenir aucun compte de ses commentaires sarcastiques qui n'étaient qu'un mécanisme de défense pour protéger son cœur. Il se contenta de dévisager longuement son amant maussade puis le tira vers le lit. En dépits de ses protestations, Severus cédait sous ses caresses. Leur relation était loin d'être parfaite et ils étaient encore fâchés l'un contre l'autre mais c'était comme ça que les choses avaient toujours fonctionné entre eux. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se faire du mal mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'aimer.

Une vie entière ne suffirait probablement pas à résoudre leurs problèmes mais les choses s'arrangeaient au jour le jour. C'était assez pour Sirius et Severus. Aussi longtemps qu'ils étaient ensemble, le reste passait au second plan.

Pendant que Sirius faisait l'amour à Severus, en bas de l'escalier, deux amants se réconfortaient aussi. Si Sirius et Severus les avaient observés un bref instant, ils auraient été témoins d'une scène très touchante. Draco avait enveloppé le corps de Harry dans une grande cape noire et mis une écharpe rouge autour de son cou tandis que Harry le surprenait en lui volant un baiser…

**A suivre…**

Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Alors, si ça vous a plu, laissez un petit mot et si ça ne vous a pas plu, dites-le aussi ! LOL

Bisous.

Falyla


	39. Chapter 39

**Auteure**: Blanche Malfoy

**Titre**: Love me, Love me not.

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Rating**: R

**Paring**: Draco/Harry Draco/Bill

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations** **homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR. L'histoire appartient à Blanche Malfoy, quant à moi, je revendique la traduction.

**Note de Falyla** : Voilà, ce chapitre est enfin là. Il a été traduit par les bons soins de Remus James Lupin.

**Chapitre 39 - Les heures**

L'impitoyable 'Tic tac' de l'horloge sur le mur de son bureau était en train de rendre Draco fou. Il tapota son pied avec impatience sur le sol feignant de passer en revue la paperasse qui s'était accumulée sur son bureau depuis maintenant quelques semaines. Son supérieur, Jonah, ne cessait de le surveiller étroitement et continuait de venir toutes les cinq minutes pour contrôler les supposés progrès de Draco. Mais puisque Draco ne faisait vraiment rien, et _prétendait_ à peine qu'il en soit autrement, Hermione prit pitié de lui et saisit une partie de ses rapports. Elle les rédigea ensuite elle-même, puis les transmit au chef comme s'ils étaient le résultat du dur labeur de Draco.

Draco se sentit un peu honteux de l'autoriser à les faire pour lui, mais dans son fort intérieur, il pensa que c'était bien mérité après tout le chagrin inutile qu'elle lui avait donné jusque-là.

Cependant, il se sentit mal à ce sujet. Il aurait dû faire son travail correctement, au lieu de se reposer sur l'amitié d'Hermione et sa bonne volonté.

Le plus gros problème était qu'il ne pouvait se concentrer sur rien. Il en avait été ainsi toute la semaine. La compagnie d'Harry lui manquait trop.

Seule une semaine s'était écoulée depuis leur séparation, mais pour Draco cela semblait être des mois. Quand il avait finalement pu avoir Harry pour lui tout seul et même faire avouer à Harry ses sentiments, le destin les séparait. Draco ne pouvait pas croire à sa malchance. Mais il comprenait qu'Harry devait continuer son voyage à la découverte de soi, sans lui. C'était dur pour Draco d'accepter le fait qu'il l'avait laissé derrière, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Il ne pouvait pas attendre de quitter son travail et rentrer chez lui. Bien que son appartement lui semblait maintenant vide et sans vie, c'était l'endroit où il pourrait attendre des nouvelles d'Harry.

Cependant, jusqu'ici aucune une lettre n'était arrivée. Le seul qui lui écrivait était Severus, mais tout ce que son parrain savait, c'était que Sirius et Harry étaient arrivés saufs au Tibet. Severus ne semblait pas vraiment ravi du manque de nouvelles de Sirius. Tout comme Draco. Penser qu'Harry ne s'embêtait pas à le contacter et lui dire qu'il allait bien, blessait profondément Draco.

Son manque d'assurance revint en force encore une fois. Il avait peur qu'Harry ne revienne complètement guéri et résolu à mettre un terme à leur relation ; après tout il n'aurait désormais plus besoin de Draco. Ou pire. Harry pourrait ne plus rentrer du tout. Les deux possibilités rendaient Draco encore plus inquiet. Jusqu'ici il avait été capable de garder le contrôle et de ne pas paniquer. Mais c'était dur pour lui. Il était douloureux d'aller au travail tous les jours et de faire comme s'il allait bien quand ça n'était pas le cas.

Draco a été bouleversé par beaucoup de choses. Harry apparaissait en haut de la liste mais il n'était pas le seul ennui de Draco. Il y avait aussi Lucius et Narcissa qui faisaient augmenter son stress à un niveau dangereux. Sa mère lui avait encore envoyé une lettre. Le procès de son père approchait et Narcissa semblait penser que Draco accomplirait le devoir familial et finirait par aider Lucius à retrouver sa liberté.

Quelques menaces avaient commencé à arriver aussi par les hiboux postaux. Quelques-unes d'entre elles venaient des fans de Harry, furieux, déçus que leur héros sorte avec un Malfoy. Tous accusaient Draco d'avoir lancer un sort à Harry.

D'autres lettres étaient plus inquiétantes. Certaines arrivaient remplies de dangereux sortilèges. D'autres contenaient tout un échantillon de paroles haineuses à l'encontre des homosexuels en général.

Mais il y en avait une en particulier qui le dérangeait plus. Une personne se faisant appeler 'Le Vengeur' avait seulement écrit deux lignes jusqu'ici : _'Je sais que tu l'as sauvé, tu vas le payer'_ Ces mots avaient été suffisants pour lui donner des frissons dans le dos. Attaché à cette lettre de menaces, se trouvait la photo de Draco en train d'embrasser Harry à l'infirmerie.

"Draco ?" Appela Hermione.

"Oui ?" Répondit Draco d'un air égaré.

Hermione soupira. "Pourquoi ne rentrerais-tu pas à la maison ? Je te couvrirai. Je leur dirai que tu ne te sentais pas bien."

Draco fit un sourire méprisant. "Notre cher grand chef n'aimerait pas entendre ça ? Il n'attend qu'une occasion pour me mettre à la porte, Hermione. Je ne lui donnerai pas cette satisfaction."

"Oh, tu ne seras pas mis à la porte. Boss t'adore. C'est _Boss_, notre chef, pas Jonah. Jonah n'est qu'un idiot qui pense qu'il est meilleur que nous tous."

Draco était surpris d'entendre ça. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Hermione critiquer aussi ouvertement Jonah.

"Et Jonah est le chef de Boss. Donc nous sommes tous maudits …" marmonna Draco d'un air découragé. "Je ne peux pas partir maintenant … mais je suis raisonnable. Les heures semblent être passées plus rapidement, non ?" Draco regarda sa montre et jura à mi-voix. "Seulement _14_ heures ? Merde alors ! Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec cette saleté ?

Hermione sourit avec compassion. "Es-tu sûr que tu ne veux pas te faire porter pâle ? Tu devrais faire bon usage de mon aide tant que tu peux. Je ne pourrais pas toujours être là pour t'aider … tu peux avoir _confiance_ en moi, tu sais ? _Moi_, je ne te laisserai pas tomber" finit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Draco lui rendit le même sourire. Il avait perçu le sarcasme dans sa voix. Il savait qu'elle était encore en colère après lui pour ne pas lui avoir révélé où Harry et lui étaient la semaine précédente. Mais le choc avait dépassé sa colère après avoir tout découvert au sujet de Sirius, Harry et le voyage au Tibet.

Ils étaient en bon terme maintenant, surtout après que Draco lui ait dit tout ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait été ravie en apprenant qu'elle avait eu raison sur toute la ligne à propos de leur amour réciproque et ne cessait de répéter 'Je te l'avais dit'. Mais elle se sentait toujours blessée d'avoir été mise de côté, donc elle sautait sur toutes les occasions qu'elle avait pour exprimer sa colère à ce sujet.

"Hermione, tu n'abandonnes jamais ?"

"Bien sûr que non ! Harry et toi êtes partis sans rien nous dire ! Nous étions fou d'inquiétude pour vous ! A vrai dire, j'avais mis en place une équipe d'Aurors pour vous rechercher. Jonah n'était pas vraiment content de moi quand il t'a vu passer la porte lundi matin comme si de rien n'était ! J'avais réussi à le convaincre que quelque chose d'horrible s'était passé."

"Je suis désolé d'être sain et sauf," ricana Draco. Hermione lui tira la langue. "C'était une décision soudaine. Nous avions reçu des nouvelles de Severus, puis nous avons pris le train et nous sommes partis … de plus, nous ne voulions pas que quiconque sache où nous allions. Pas avec tous les journaux et les magazines sorciers sur le dos."

"Mais je suis ton amie ! Ta collègue ! Et la meilleure amie de Harry !" Spécifia-t-elle. " Et il y a aussi le fait que Harry ne m'a rien dit à propos de ses cauchemars avec Voldemort !" S'écria-t-elle, fâchée.

"Chut ! Veux-tu bien baisser d'un ton ?" Se plaignit Draco. "Nous n'avons pas besoin que tout le monde soit au courant ! C'est déjà suffisant qu'ils suspectent Harry de sortir avec moi. Peux-tu imaginer ce que la _Gazette du Sorcier_ ferait s'ils savaient que Harry croit qu'il est possédé par Voldemort ?"

Elle soupira. "Je suis désolée… mais je ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit. Ou Ron, d'ailleurs. Nous aurions pu l'aider ! Et toi !"

"Et parce qu'il ma parlé à _moi_, tu es jalouse," déclara Draco avec un sourire.

Elle fit la grimace. "Je suppose que oui… je le suis … c'est juste que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi il te l'a dit ? Je sais que votre amour l'un pour l'autre grandit et tout ça … mais ça ne ressemble pas à Harry. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que vous me cachez quelque chose."

Bien que Draco se soit senti offensé par sa déclaration, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'admirer sa vive intuition. Elle avait raison. Harry ne lui aurait rien dit si Draco n'avait pas avoué qu'il était celui qui l'avait réveillé de son état catatonique. En effet, Draco lui cachait des choses, mais c'était pour sa propre sécurité. Draco ne savait pas encore à qui il devait faire face. D'abord, il avait besoin de connaître son ennemi.

"Bien sûr que je ne te cache rien ! Ne soit pas bête !" Mentit-il. "Ecoute…je pense que je vais y aller maintenant. Peux-tu dire à Boss que je ne me sens pas bien et …" Il se leva et commença à mettre quelques papiers dans sa mallette, mais il s'arrêta quand la voix sèche d'Hermione l'interrompit.

"Assis !" Ordonna-t-elle.

Draco lui obéit immédiatement. Hermione devenait vraiment terrifiante quand elle régentait son entourage avec ce ton impérieux

"Qu'est ce que tu ne m'as _pas_ dit ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Hermione …"

"Draco …" dit-elle d'une voix ferme.

"Je ne peux pas … c'est juste …"

Elle croisa les bras. "Ça a quelque chose à voir avec le baiser à Sainte Mangouste ?"

Il soupira. "Et alors, si c'est ça ?"

Son regard sévère le transperça comme si elle voulait lui faire un trou dans la tête.

"Au début, je pensais que c'était juste une photo romantique. Puis j'ai commencé à penser … tu _as paniqué_ quand tu as vu la photo. Pourquoi ? Bien sûr, c'était un choc de la voir imprimée. Mais tu ne t'en serais pas _autant_ soucié sauf si tu cachais quelque chose. Puis j'ai réalisé que j'avais été bien naïve tout ce temps, de penser que ta présence, le jour même, où Harry s'est réveillé, n'était qu'une _coïncidence._ Ce n'était pas une coïncidence, n'est ce pas ?" Demanda-t-elle franchement.

Draco se leva de son bureau et se plaça à côté d'elle. Puis il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille, "ce n'était pas une coïncidence. Harry s'est réveillé grâce à moi."

Elle en bondit presque de son siège. "Je le savais ! Dis-moi tout. N'oublie rien !"

Il soupira, vaincu. "Bien … mais pas ici. Allons ailleurs."

------------------------------

Ils s'assirent dans un café moldu, à quelques pâtés de maisons du Ministère. Ils choisirent cet endroit parce qu'il était désert. Draco prit une gorgée de son café puis il reposa sa tasse sur la table. Il joua avec le bol de sucre pendant un moment, avant qu'Hermione ne lui rappelle sa présence.

"Raconte," ordonna-t-elle.

Et Draco le fit. Il commença son histoire avec les rumeurs que Harry était piégé dans un cauchemar sans fin à cause d'un sortilège de Voldemort ; comment Dumbledore et Rogue avaient inventé un contre sort sous forme de potion et comment Draco avait été choisi pour s'assurer que Harry le boirait.

Pendant toute l'explication, Hermione ressentit une grande variété d'émotions. Elle se sentit horrifiée et choquée. Elle se sentit trahie encore une fois d'avoir été mise en dehors de quelque chose d'aussi important, concernant son meilleur ami. Mais à la fin, même si elle était blessée, elle comprit pourquoi ils avaient été aussi discrets sur tout ça.

Au lieu de bouder à ce sujet, son esprit commença à travailler. Puisque Harry essayait déjà de découvrir s'il avait été guéri ou maudit, elle se focalisa sur Draco. Quelqu'un l'avait vu à Sainte Mangouste et l'avait même photographié pour le prouver. L'étape suivante était de découvrir qui était cette personne et ce qu'elle savait de la mission de Draco à ce moment-là. Draco ne lui dit pas qu'il avait reçu une lettre de menace confirmant que quelqu'un savait qu'il avait sauvé Harry.

"Tu ne peux pas rester plus longtemps dans ton appartement," dit elle après quelques secondes.

Draco fit une grimace. "Bien sûr que je peux."

"Non, tu ne peux pas. Il n'y a aucune protection autour de ton appartement. Aucune barrière pour te protéger en cas d'attaque. Ton appartement est trop exposé, sans mentionner que tu vis dans un immeuble moldu. Je sais que tu peux très bien prendre soin de toi, mais pense aux personnes autour de toi."

Elle avait totalement raison. Draco n'avait pas pensé aux Moldus. C'était trop risqué de rester dans son appartement, surtout depuis qu'il avait vraiment reçu des menaces. Cependant, il ne voulait pas déménager. Son appartement, c'est sa maison. Il aimait cet endroit.

Il était sûr qu'il pourrait faire un bon travail en lançant des sorts de protection tout autour de l'immeuble ainsi personne ne pourrait lui nuire en cas d'attaque.

Il y avait aussi le fait que les mangemorts restants n'avaient plus de chef. Ils n'oseraient pas pénétrer par effraction dans un immeuble moldu et blesser les personnes qui y vivaient. Ils n'auraient pas le courage de s'attaquer à un Auror comme Draco, qui était très connu d'un bout à l'autre du monde magique et qui excellait dans son travail – ce qui posait problème à Jonah qui voulait le virer. Plus important, ils savaient qu'il ne fallait pas provoquer la colère d'un Auror juste pour une vengeance personnelle.

Le seul capable de faire quelque chose de mal était Lucius. Et tant que son père restait en prison, Draco n'avait rien à craindre de lui.

"Draco ?" Appela Hermione doucement.

"Je sais ce que tu vas dire. C'est juste … je ne pense que doive m'inquiéter de ça maintenant."

"Tu es sûr ?" Insista-t-elle. "C'est sérieux, Draco. Si tu penses que quelqu'un en a après toi … si tu penses que cette photo est un avertissement de quoique ce soit …"

"Je ne sais pas ce que cette photo signifie," dit-il. Il mentait et Hermione le savait probablement. Il évita de la regarder quand il continua, "Je pense que je ne serai pas en danger tant que mon père restera en prison."

Elle ouvrit ses yeux en grands. "_Ton père ?_ Tu penses que ton père à quelque chose à voir avec cette photo ?"

Draco baissa les yeux et elle se mit en colère après lui. "Draco ! Tu me caches encore quelque chose ! Qu'est ce que c'est ? Qui t'as pris en photo ce jour là ?"

"Je n'en sais foutrement rien ! répliqua-t-il sèchement. "Et je ne m'en inquiète pas plus."

Hermione ne broncha guère devant son impolitesse. Au lieu de cela, elle garda la tête haute et dit d'une voix forte. "Je sais que tu as peur de Lucius. Et je sais que c'est lui qui t'a presque anéanti jadis. Alors, Draco… Tu ne dois rien me cacher. Je peux t'aider. Tu n'as pas besoin de traverser ça tout seul."

"Qu'est ce qui te rend certaine que je suis en danger ?" Demanda-t-il. Il était touché par ces mots, mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir irrité. C'était sûrement sa culpabilité qui parlait, puis qu'il _y avait_ une menace et qu'il prétendait le contraire.

"Parce que je te connais. Tu as peur de quelque chose et je pense ce quelque chose est lié à la photo."

Draco soupira. " Je te suis reconnaissant de ton inquiétude et de ton amitié. Mais je m'en sortirai."

"Tu parles comme Harry… Tous deux, vous pensez que vous pouvez tout résoudre tout seul," déclara-t-elle tristement." J'espère vraiment que tu sais ce que tu fais … mais tu devrais apprendre à me faire confiance …"

"Mais j'ai confiance en toi !" S'exclama-t-il.

"Pas vraiment, Draco. Tu gardes encore beaucoup de chose pour toi. Tu es quelqu'un de très réservé. Je respecte ça. Mais n'oublie pas que tu as des amis maintenant. Des vrais, pas Crabbe et Goyle. Et si tu as besoin de moi, je suis là pour toi," dit-elle avec sa voix de mère poule.

Draco sourit. "Merci. Je garderais ça en mémoire."

Hermione soupira profondément. "Tu devrais au moins retourner dans la maison de Harry.

"La maison de Harry est aussi sûre que mon appartement… de plus, cet endroit est trop grand pour une personne. Et je continuerai à voir Harry dans chaque recoin et dans chaque chambre… "

"Quand même… "

Draco prit sa main dans la sienne la serra. "Je suis un grand garçon. Ça ira."

"Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Parce que si celui qui a pris cette photo connaissait tes intentions réelles et ne t'a jamais rien dit … c'est vachement long pour inventer une vengeance appropriée, Draco. La photo n'est publiée que _maintenant_ et presque comme un avertissement pour toi. Pourquoi _maintenant _? J'ai un mauvais pressentiment là-dessus… Promets-moi juste de faire attention à toi, d'accord ?"

"Très bien, je promets."

Hermione ne semblait pas convaincue, mais elle n'ajouta rien. Draco la regarda regagner le Ministère et se demanda à quoi elle pouvait bien penser. Il connaissait bien Hermione, maintenant, assez pour être sûr que son cerveau était définitivement mis à contribution.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il trouvait ça si dur de se confier à elle. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle avait raison encore une fois. C'était dans sa nature de résoudre ses propres problèmes.

Il paya la facture et quitta le café. Puis il se dirigea vers son appartement. Son esprit était tellement occupé par d'autres choses qu'il ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui le suivait.

**A suivre…**

Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Alors, si ça vous a plu, laissez un petit mot et si ça ne vous a pas plu, dites-le aussi ! LOL

Bisous.

Falyla


	40. Chapter 40

**Auteure**: Blanche Malfoy

**Titre**: Love me, Love me not.

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Rating**: R

**Paring**: Draco/Harry Draco/Bill

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations** **homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR. L'histoire appartient à Blanche Malfoy, quant à moi, je revendique la traduction.

**Note de Falyla** : Il semblerait que Remus Lupin soit aux abonnés absents depuis quelques temps, je me suis donc permise de répondre aux reviews qui concernaient le chapitre 39 qu'il avait traduit, pour ne pas prendre trop de retard. Si je suis toujours sans nouvelle de sa part, je terminerai la traduction de cette fic toute seule, comme je l'avais commencée.

Chapitre 40/48 – **Des non-dits laissés en suspens**.

Draco sentit une main sur son épaule un pâté de maison avant d'entrer dans son immeuble. Il sursauta brusquement, tournoyant sur lui-même, sa baguette prête. Son cœur battait aux cents coups à l'idée que ce pourrait être un des fans cinglés de Harry, un maniaque homophobe ou – il frissonna violemment – la personne qui le menaçait.

Mais ce n'était aucun d'eux. C'était juste Bill Weasley vêtu d'une longe veste de cuir noir, d'une chemise blanche moulante et des bottes de dragon que Draco qui avait données avant qu'ils ne se séparent.

- Bill ! s'exclama Draco, une main sur sa poitrine, mais tout de même soulagé de voir son ex-petit ami.

- Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait peur, dit Bill d'une voix rauque que Draco avait appris à adorer.

Voir Bill alors qu'il se sentait si seul réveilla une part de son cœur qui encourageait vraiment que leur relation marche à nouveau. Le rouquin paraissait si séduisant et élégant. Et pas du tout déprimé, ce qui agaça un peu Draco. Draco déglutit et réprima le besoin l'enlacer son ex-petit ami. Cet acte stupide l'amènerait à faire des choses auxquelles il ne voulait pas penser, comme un « bonjour » passionné et un baiser « tu m'as manqué » suivi d'une folle nuit de sexe très satisfaisant dans un lit.

Draco se sentit mortifié par le train de ses pensées. Il était amoureux de _Harry_ : il n'y avait plus d'erreurs là-dessus. Mais même si son cœur appartenait à l'Enfant Prodige, son corps se rappelait encore Bill et il lui manquait… spécialement quand il était seul. Il fronça les sourcils de dégoût à cette faiblesse de son corps. Il pouvait presque entendre le ricanement de Harry dans sa tête : « Je savais que tu ne tiendrais pas une semaine sans sexe ». Il allait prouver que Harry se trompait. Il était fort. Bill et lui étaient juste des amis maintenant, rien de plus. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis la terrible rencontre du Chemin de Traverse.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Bill avec un froncement de sourcil.

- Ouais, marmonna Drcao, acquiesçant distraitement de la tête.

- On peut parler ? s'enquit Bill en baissant la tête comme s'il avait peur de lui faire face. La dernière fois que nous avons parlé a été un vrai désastre… Trop d'inconnus mettant leur nez dans nos affaires… Et je voulais te remercier pour ça… Je n'ai pas exactement été franc avec toi, ce jour-là… Mais… J'étais blessé. Tu n'avais pas vraiment été franc avec moi non plus. Alors… On peut parler ? Puis je pourrai te demander pardon correctement.

Draco soupira. Ils avaient vraiment besoin de parler de la fin de leur liaison. Dire que les choses avaient été embrouillées entre eux lors de leur dernière rencontre était en dessous de la vérité. Ça avait été _terriblement_ embrouillé. Ils échangèrent un regard. Draco acquiesça une nouvelle fois et demanda à Bill de le suivre à l'intérieur.

Pas un mot ne fut échangé tandis qu'ils montaient vers l'appartement de Draco. Cependant, le blond pouvait sentir la tension grandir entre eux. Et tout ça, c'était de la faute de _Harry_ de le laisser et de le priver de sexe depuis une semaine, en plus de ne pas s'inquiéter du tout de le contacter. Harry méritait d'être trompé puisqu'il ne se souciait pas de lui dire qu'il allait bien. Draco secoua la tête et serra fortement la poignée de son attaché-case jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent. Il ne devait pas penser comme ça. Il avait été trop loin pour simplement laisser tomber une relation à cause de ses stupides insécurités.

En outre, ce ne serait pas honnête envers Bill de l'utiliser comme roue de secours uniquement parce qu'il était fâché contre Harry.

Draco déverrouilla la barrière de sécurité de sa porte avant de l'ouvrir et fit entrer Bill dans la pièce. Une fois à l'intérieur, Draco demanda à Bill de choisir entre l'un des deux petits canapés ou le fauteuil de cuir pour s'asseoir. Bill était sur le point de s'exécuter mais quand il passa près de Draco, leurs corps se touchèrent légèrement et se fut comme si le temps se gela entre eux. Bill dévisagea Draco qui lui rendit son regard. Une fois, leurs yeux verrouillés, leurs souffles devinrent mal assurés. Le corps de Draco se rappelait qu'il aimait sentir celui, plus fort, de Bill sur lui, plongeant en lui, le faisant jouir. Il cligna des paupières pour dissiper le charme de son esprit mais ça ne sembla pas marcher. La distance entre eux se réduisit lentement et l'instant suivant, ils aggripaient les bras de l'autre, s'embrassant désespérément jusqu'à être hors d'haleine et excités.

Tout aussi rapidement que leurs s'étaient collés l'un à l'autre, l'image de Harry envahit l'esprit de Draco et il repoussa Bill vigoureusement. Il le maudit d'embrasser aussi bien. Ils se fixèrent, haletant pour recouvrer leur souffle. Draco s'assit durement dans le fauteuil, l'air déprimé.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il. On ne peut pas faire ça… Harry… Tu sais ?

Bill prit place à côté de lui et sourit faiblement.

- En fait, c'est _moi_ qui suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Alors, je vois que les choses entre toi et Harry avancent doucement. Ou pas. Mais tu l'as eu finalement. N'est-ce pas ?

Il y avait une pointe de jalousie dans la voix de Bill, et quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'espoir. Mais il n'était pas en colère contre Draco, juste triste que les choses entre eux n'aient pas fonctionné.

- En fait, je ne sais pas. Je pense que oui.

Draco fit une grimace devant l'expression interrogatrice que Bill.

- Disons simplement que nous avons réalisé que nous nous aimions mais Harry est parti pour un bon moment, alors… Je ne sais pas.

- _Parti_ ? s'enquit Bill en fronçant les sourcils. Pour où ?

- Il a juste besoin de faire un truc personnel, répondit Draco, comme si ça importait peu.

Mais ça le faisait vraiment chier. Mais en même temps, Harry avait une chance de se retrouver même s'il était loin de lui. Draco avait envie de se frapper la tête contre le mur le plus proche.

- Mais pourquoi il ne t'a pas pris avec lui ?

Maintenant Bill ne semblait pas seulement perplexe mais aussi très contrarié.

- Parce que… Et bien, il ne pouvait pas. Il voulait le faire, mais il ne pouvait pas. Et d'un autre côté, j'ai mon boulot. Je ne peux tout simplement pas partir n'importe où avec lui. J'ai mes responsabilités… Et ce n'est pas comme s'il était parti pour toujours. Il va revenir.

- Mais vous venez à peine de commencer votre relation ! Comment a-t-il pu partir comme ça ? Quand est-ce qu'il revient ? insista Bill.

- Bill…

Draco soupira avec lassitude et lui demanda de cesser ses questions avec un regard suppliant. Bill obéit mais contre sa volonté.

- Je veux juste m'assurer que tu vas bien, déclara Bill.

- Je sais. Et je vais bien. C'est juste que… et bien… ça fait une semaine… Et puis je t'ai vu… Nous avons partagé quelque chose de très spécial ensemble… En fait, tu étais le premier gars avec qui j'ai envisagé de m'établir. Et je t'adorais. Alors, en te voyant comme ça… Mon corps s'est rappelé le tien… mais je suis avec Harry, alors… Non.

Draco était pleinement conscient qu'il parlait pour ne rien dire mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rendre ridicule. Bill s'appuya contre le canapé et soupira lourdement à son tour.

- Je comprends. Je pensais que j'étais tout simplement incapable de te parler sans vouloir t'embrasser et te garder… mais… tu m'as manqué aussi. C'est pourquoi je n'arrive pas à croire que Harry est parti. Parce que ça a été dur pour moi de te laisser. J'étais honnête avec toi quand j'ai dit que tu étais le premier homme à me tenter, Draco. Tu as été le premier à vraiment me faire croire que je pouvais avoir une relation profonde avec un autre homme et être heureux. Je dois admettre, cependant, que peut-être, au début, je me suis trouvé attiré par toi parce que tu me rappelait Jacques. Et puisque tu étais beaucoup plus mature que lui, je ne suis retrouvé amoureux de toi.

- Au fait, comment il est, le morveux ? demanda Draco, ignorant les battements sourds de son cœur au dernier commentaire de Bill.

Il se convainquit qu'il était juste en manque. D'un côté, coucher avec Bill aurait été une façon de faire payer Harry de ne pas être resté en contact avec lui.

Bill grimaça à la manière dont Draco avait détourné la conversation sur Jacques dans le but d'éviter d'écouter les vrais sentiments que Bill avait pour lui.

- Il agit toujours comme le morveux immature qu'il est. Je l'ignore et il me traque.

- Mais tu l'apprécies, non ?

Bill haussa les épaules.

- Et depuis quand apprécier quelqu'un est la réponse à tout ? C'est assez compliqué, voilà ce que c'est. Mais oui, je l'apprécie. Contre toute logique, je pourrais ajouter.

Draco sourit avec sympathie.

- Je partage ta douleur.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent un instant. Draco se rappela à nouveau la chaleur et la sécurité que Bill avait toujours été capable de lui donner et qui contrastait avec l'anxiété que Harry lui faisait ressentir. Mais les baisers de Bill ne l'avaient jamais rendu tremblant sur ses jambes. Avoir Bill dans son appartement ne rendait que moins facile le fait de ne pas avoir Harry près de lui pour Merlin savait combien de temps.

- N'importe qui vaut mieux que Fleur, je suppose, fit Draco. Même le morveux.

Bill rit tout bas.

- Fleur n'est pas méchante. Elle est juste… trop empressée à mettre la main sur des choses qu'elle croit vouloir. Tu sais, Jacques m'a parlé d'elle. Elle a piqué une crise.

- Oh, mince ! s'exclama Draco. J'aurai tant voulu voir sa tête.

Bill secoua la tête.

- Crois-moi, ce n'était pas beau du tout.

- Je peux l'imaginer. Je connais très bien cette garce.

Bill lui raconta combien les Delacour avait mal pris la chose et comment ils l'avaient presque mis en état d'arrestation parce qu'il couchait avec Jacques alors qu'il était encore mineur. A la fin, ce fut Fleur qui prit la défense de Bill en alléguant que Jacques avait toujours été un petit débauché et par conséquent, si une personne avait été trompée dans leur relation, cette personne était Bill. Puisque Jacques avait déclaré qu'il avait perdu sa virginité avec un de ses oncles, si Bill devait être arrêté, alors l'oncle Philippe aussi ; tout avait été rapidement enterré et oublié et la famille avait souhaité la bienvenue à Bill.

- Je suis content de savoir qu'il est amoureux de toi. Il s'est finalement réveillé alors. Tu es heureux maintenant ? demanda doucement Bill.

Les yeux de Draco clignotèrent et il détourna le regard avec un faible sourire.

- Oui.

- Vraiment ?

- Et bien, tu sais… tout est nouveau, et il n'y a aucune garantie… Mais je suis heureux. Il a dit qu'il m'aimait, non ? Même s'il est parti juste après… Il reviendra bientôt. J'espère, ajouta Draco en se renfrognant. En outre, j'ai besoin de temps pour moi. Harry aussi. C'était trop soudain, trop rapide… si…

Draco savait parfaitement qu'il radotait encore. Il se maudit à mi-voix. Bill ne semblait pas convaincu mais il ne dit rien. A la place, il changea de sujet.

- Tu sais, je suis aussi venu ici pour te demander pardon et t'offrir mon amitié, dit Bill, sans jamais le quitter des yeux. Après tout, nous avons toujours été de bons amis, avant même de devenir amants. Alors, si tu as envie de parler, tu peux venir vers moi. Si Harry ne revient pas, moi je le ferai revenir.

Drago gloussa doucement à la dernière phrase.

- Merci. Je garderai ça dans un coin de mon esprit. Et je te pardonne si tu me pardonnes aussi.

Bill acquiesça et Draco poursuivit sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Evite juste de m'inviter pour un double rendez-vous avec la petite crevette blonde et notre amitié sera parfaite.

- Ça me va. Après tout, je ne vois pas Jacques en ce moment. Alors… Tu veux m'utiliser comme jouet sexuel pendant que Harry est absent ? demanda Bill. Je suis encore disponible. Et n'oublie pas que j'étais ton petit ami en _premier_.

Les joues de Draco se teintèrent légèrement de rose et il gloussa plus ouvertement cette fois.

- Ne me tente pas…

- Bon, si tu me veux, tu sais où me trouver, fit Bill sur un ton moqueur et séduisant.

- Et que dirait le petit morveux ? s'enquit Draco, amusé. Je ne veux pas qu'il me traque _moi_ d'un regard meurtrier. Il est plutôt insolent.

- Il t'attendrait probablement dans un coin sombre pour t'assommer. Ou pire.

- Il peut toujours essayer…

Ils rirent de leur bêtise. Puis Draco posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Bill et soupira.

- Je t'aime vraiment.

- Moi aussi, répondit Bill, en caressant les cheveux soyeux de Draco. Mais tu es raide dingue amoureux de Harry Potter.

- C'est vrai. Peux rien faire contre ça. Peux pas l'empêcher. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il s'est comporté d'une façon tellement craquante. J'ai eu envie de le mordre, de le baiser et de l'enfermer à double tour pour que personne ne puisse me le voler et l'éloigner de moi, confessa Draco.

- Oh ! C'est intense, hein ? grimaça Bill. Peut-être que je ne suis pas _vraiment_ encore prêt à entendre ce genre de choses.

Draco secoua la tête et mit un peu de distance entre eux.

- Désolé…

- C'est bon. Je sais ce que c'est d'être fou de quelqu'un, et je veux vraiment dire fou, au point de vouloir étrangler la personne mais aussi la baiser de façon insensée jusqu'à ce que le morveux ne puisse plus marcher le lendemain.

- Eh ! Je ne suis pas prêt non plus à entendre ces choses-là ! se plaignit Draco, en faisant la grimace.

Ils rirent à nouveau.

- Bill… Tu m'as vraiment manqué. J'espère que nous pourrons rester amis.

- Moi aussi.

Bill amena Draco plus proche de lui et l'étreignit. Puis il lui embrassa le sommet de la tête et lui pinça gentiment le nez.

- J'espère que tu as trouvé le bonheur que tu cherches, Draco. Et j'espère que Harry t'apprécie parce que tu mérites le meilleur.

Draco sentit ses yeux s'embuer.

- Merci. Je te souhaite la même chose. J'espère que le morveux saura t'apprécier.

Ils se firent une bise sur les lèvres pour sceller cette nouvelle amitié. Tandis que Bill le tenait, Draco laissa son esprit voler vers Harry. Est-ce qu'il pensait à Draco chaque minute de chaque heure comme le blond le faisait pour lui ? Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était d'espérer que Harry voudrait être avec lui lorsqu'il reviendrait.

**°°°§§§°°°**

Bill retourna à son appartement à presque minuit, et il trouva un Jacques enragé qui l'attendait. Il fit une grimace tandis que Jacques l'acculait à l'entrée de son immeuble.

- Tu étais avec lui ! l'accusa Jacques. Tu y étais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu devrais le savoir. Après tout, tu me suivais, non ? rétorqua Bill d'un air renfrogné en entrant dans l'immeuble.

Jacques le suivit jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

- Non !

- Je t'ai vu, s'exclama Bill.

Jacques se tint à côté de lui en faisant la moue.

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à l'appartement de Bill. Quand ils furent à l'intérieur, Jacques s'exclama :

- D'accord, je t'ai suivi. Mais parce que je voulais te parler. Tu m'évites.

- Bien sûr que je t'évite.

Bill s'assit sur le divan et soupira lourdement. Il leva les yeux vers Jacques et réprima le besoin de le câliner. Les yeux du jeune homme semblaient effrayés mais ses bras croisés, ses lèvres boudeuses et son visage rouge exprimaient la colère. Bill adorait cette dualité en lui. Une des choses qui l'attiraient le plus en Jacques était son habileté à paraître si fragile tout en essayant d'agir de façon forte et courageuse.

- Grandis un peu, Jacques. Tu ne me gagneras pas avec des menaces et ta famille entière se retournera contre moi.

- Je ne voulais pas dire que ça arriverait, se plaignit Jacques. Je leur ai juste dit que je ferai tout pour être avec toi.

- Ils veulent me mettre en état d'arrestation, se récria Bill, perdant son sang-froid.

- Oui, mais j'ai menacé de dénoncer mon oncle s'ils osaient faire quoi que se soit contre toi, non ?

Bill fit une grimace. Les Delacour tenaient tellement à la réputation de leur famille qu'après que les goûts de l'oncle Philippe fussent mis en lumière, tout le monde était soudain devenu docile à éviter le scandale. Ils étaient si différents des Weasley. Tout ce qui se rapportait aux Delacour était factice, et c'était l'une des raisons qui l'avait fait rompre avec Fleur. Leurs familles n'avaient rien en commun.

- Nous n'avons rien en commun, déclara Bill plus pour lui-même que pour Jacques.

Le menton du jeune homme blond se mit à trembler. Le cœur de Bill fondit immédiatement.

- Tu vois ? Tu es sur le point de pleurer, dit-il, ennuyé, même si profondément en lui, il voulait rapprocher Jacques de lui. Tu pourrais grandir mais tu continues à te comporter comme un sale gosse pourri gâté. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui peut être sur un pied d'égalité avec moi. Je ne veux pas te servir de baby-sitter. Je veux un partenaire, pas un gamin.

- Je ne suis pas un gamin ! nia Jacques mais il en avait vraiment l'air.

Il fit encore la moue, puis son menton trembla une nouvelle fois et quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux.

Cette fois, Bill ne parvint pas à se retenir. Il se leva et enlaça le jeune homme, faisait reposer sa tête sur son épaule.

- Tu es vraiment un stupide morveux, hein ? chuchota Bill à son oreille.

- Bien sûr que j'en suis un. Je suis amoureux. L'amour nous rend stupide, déclara Jacques, essuyant ses larmes avec le dos de sa main. Est-ce que vous vous êtes remis ensemble ?

- Non. Nous sommes justes amis maintenant. Nous avions simplement besoin de mettre les choses au point.

Jacques regarda Bill dans les yeux.

- Tu es encore amoureux de lui ?

- Oui, déclara Bill calmement.

Le blond parut blessé.

- Mais… poursuivit-il et Jacques leva les yeux avec espoir, ce qui fit sourire Bill. J'ai pensé… qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans mon esprit depuis longtemps. Il est beau et impertinent. En quelque sorte, j'aime ses côtés provocateurs. Mais il me tape joliment sur les nerfs la plupart du temps. Si seulement il pouvait grandir une fois pour toutes. Et cesser de se comporter de façon si immature. Alors, je pourrai envisager de sortir avec lui.

Les yeux de Jacques rayonnèrent.

- Vraiment ? Alors tout ce que je dois faire est…

- Agir de manière plus adulte.

- Et ensuite tu m'accepteras enfin ?

Bill prit le visage de Jacques en coupe.

- Ce n'est pas une question d'acceptation. Je t'apprécie vraiment, Jacques. C'est juste ce minuscule bout de toi qui refuse de grandir. Tu es beaucoup trop impatient. Tu as besoin de laisser notre relation suivre son cours naturellement. Tu ne peux pas exiger que je sois avec toi. Donne-moi un peu d'espace. Laisse-moi être celui qui séduit de temps en temps. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

- Oui. J'essaierai de faire de mon mieux. Je vais être… plus patient. Bien que je t'attende depuis que j'ai seize ans…

- Tu m'as joué un sale tour cette nuit-là. Tu m'avais dit que tu avais vingt ans.

Jacques haussa les épaules.

- Un type doit faire ce qu'il faut pour mettre l'homme de ses rêves dans son lit.

Bill secoua la tête et réprima un sourire. L'attitude de Jacques lui avait donné beaucoup de migraines.

- Tu ferais aussi bien de commencer à mieux te comporter à partir de maintenant. Plus de subterfuge. Plus de mensonge. Laisse les choses se faire doucement.

- Alors, tu veux vraiment nous donner une chance ?

Jacques était ravi.

- Oui. Si tu te comportes correctement et que tu me prouves que tu n'es plus uniquement un morveux pourri gâté.

Jacques sourit malicieusement. Il s'approcha pour l'embrasser mais il se recula soudainement, mettant quelque distance entre eux. Bill haussa un sourcil.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu m'as dit que tu voulais faire le séducteur, lui rappela Jacques.

Ses yeux étincelaient et il sourit de manière séduisante. Bill sentit sa température augmenter. Quand Jacques se mettait en mode séduction Veela, c'était plutôt dur de lui résister. Après tout, c'était dans son sang d'être sexy et utiliser ça pour parvenir à ses fins. Et la _finalité_ de cette nuit, c'était Bill.

Bill s'approcha et enveloppa ses bras autour du petit corps et l'écrasa dans un baiser agressif et plein de désir jusqu'à ce que Jacques se rende. Puis il porta le jeune homme dans sa chambre à coucher où ils passèrent la nuit entière à faire l'amour.

**°°°§§§°°°**

Une semaine avait passé et Harry allait devenir fou. Il n'y avait aucune cure miraculeuse ou de chemin dangereux à suivre dans le but de se retrouver soi-même. Tei Pei ou _Maître Yoda_ comme se plaisait à l'appeler Sirius, ressemblait juste à un moine tibétain ordinaire. C'était un petit homme chauve aux paisibles yeux brun clairs, arborant toujours une expression calme sur le visage. Il avait l'air de plutôt bien aimer Sirius, c'est pourquoi ils n'avaient pas rencontré trop de problèmes pour le localiser.

Harry s'était attendu à subir une série d'aventures pour trouver l'endroit mais rien d'extraordinaire n'était arrivé. Après que Sirius et Harry eurent transplané à côté de la frontière, Tei Pei était déjà là, il les attendait pour les guider jusqu'à son temple au sommet d'une magnifique montagne.

Et ce fut tout. Le vieux sorcier n'avait rien demandé à Harry, juste de se préparer. Harry ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il était sensé préparé pour lui-même. Sirius lui dit que bientôt Tei Pei le conduirait à travers un voyage de découverte de soi mais Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre précisément comment il ferait ça quand tout ce que Tei Pei lui demandait de faire était de l'aider dans ces travaux domestiques matinaux quotidiens et de méditer tout l'après-midi.

Harry s'ennuyait à en devenir fou. Et pour rendre les choses pires, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Draco. Durant ses heures de méditation, ses pensées s'envolaient sur ce que faisait Draco, où il se trouvait et avec qui. Si l'image de Bill apparaissait avec celle de Draco, alors l'entière session de méditation de Harry était perdue. Il détestait cette faiblesse. Il détestait sa jalousie. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en ressentir.

Et le fait que Sirius avait pensé qu'il était mieux qu'il coupe tout contact avec le monde extérieur était une chose de plus qui allait le rendre dingue. Il voulait désespérément rester en contact avec Draco mais il n'avait pas le droit. Il était plutôt surpris de la force de ses sentiments. Il ne se croyait pas si amoureux. Ça lui avait pris du temps pour réaliser combien il avait besoin de Draco dans sa vie.

- Tout est magnifique ici, non ? constata Sirius quand il vit Harry observer le paysage en contrebas.

- Si, répondit Harry sans regarder son parrain.

- Mais tu ne pensais pas au paysage, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Sirius, connaissant déjà la réponse.

Harry soupira, fatigué.

- Mon esprit est ailleurs. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Ça me rend fou, crois-moi.

- Et bien, mon garçon, tu ferais mieux de te focaliser sur ce que tu as à faire, sinon, nous n'allons pas quitter cet endroit de sitôt. Tei Pei est un homme plutôt patient. Il attendra éternellement si tu veux qu'il le fasse. Mais tu n'as pas l'éternité, Harry. Pas si tu veux rentrer pour être avec celui que tu aimes. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi mais essaie aussi dur que tu peux de te concentrer afin de purifier ton esprit.

Harry leva les yeux vers Sirius avec une expression boudeuse.

- Et comment je suis sensé faire ça ? Est-ce que Tei Pei n'est pas le gars qui est supposé m'aider à éclaircir ma foutue tête ? Si je pouvais le faire seul, je ne serais pas là.

- Cet endroit est conçu pour notre paix intérieure, expliqua Sirius. Mais tu dois faire ta part, toi aussi.

- Ça a été difficile pour toi ? s'enquit Harry.

- Très.

Sirius s'assit à ses côtés et poussa un soupir.

- Tout était tellement chamboulé. Mais Tei Pei m'a vraiment aidé. J'ai même été capable de me marier avec Severus, alors je suppose nous pouvons accorder quelques crédits au vieil homme, hein ? plaisanta-t-il.

- Combien de temps ça t'a pris pour guérir ?

- Environ une année, quelque chose comme ça.

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent.

- Une _année_ ! C'est beaucoup trop…

- C'est pourquoi je te dis de faire de ton mieux, Harry. Tu as le droit de penser à celui que tu aimes. En fait, tu le dois. Ça t'aidera mais seulement si tu utilises ces images comme une récompense positive. Pense que dès que tu auras fini ici, tu pourras retourner chez toi, retourner vers _lui_. Essaie de te concentrer sur toi pour l'instant, lui conseilla Sirius. Tu as besoin de discipline si tu veux guérir.

- Ce serait beaucoup plus facile si _Maître_ _Yoda_ était plus utile, fit Harry, frustré.

- Il t'aidera quand il sentira que tu es prêt. Mais entre-temps…

- Sois patient, hein ?

- Oui.

- Très bien.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux.

- Pars que je puisse me concentrer. Je quitterai cet endroit en un rien de temps. Et si Draco s'est remis avec Bill le temps que je revienne, je le tue.

Sirius sourit sincèrement à son filleul.

- Je suis sûr qu'il t'attendra.

« _Il ferait mieux_ » pensa Harry, essayant de ne plus penser à Draco et Bill ensemble. Il devait plutôt penser à la chaleureuse façon dont Draco l'accueillerait quand il reviendrait du Tibet.

**A suivre…**

Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Alors, si ça vous a plu, laissez un petit mot et si ça ne vous a pas plu, dites-le aussi ! LOL

N'oubliez pas de mettre votre adresse e-mail si vous souhaitez une réponse à votre review.

Bisous.

Falyla


	41. Chapter 41

**Auteure**: Blanche Malfoy

**Titre**: Love me, Love me not.

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Rating**: R

**Paring**: Draco/Harry Draco/Bill

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations** **homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR. L'histoire appartient à Blanche Malfoy, quant à moi, je revendique la traduction.

**Note de Falyla** : Comme je l'avais annoncé précédemment, je termine cette traduction seule et comme je suis incapable de me concentrer sur mes propres fics ces derniers temps, je vais reprendre un rythme de mise en ligne plus soutenu afin de vous livrer les derniers chapitres de cette fic au plus vite.

Chapitre 41/48. **Mauvais présage**.

Draco regarda sa montre et se précipita au niveau 10. Le procès de Lucius avait débuté depuis une demi-heure. Il était resté endormi et avait manqué l'heure, tout ça parce que la nuit d'avant avait été un vrai cauchemar. Il était resté longtemps éveillé, perdu dans les horribles pensées que son père allait être relâché de prison.

Il n'avait pas aussi confiance dans le Wizengamot que Hermione. Tout le monde savait qu'il n'était plus le même depuis que Dumbledore était mort cinq ans plus tôt. Il y avait beaucoup de rumeurs qui couraient dans les couloirs du Ministère, selon lesquelles le prestigieux Tribunal de Haute Court sorcier était pourri. Et la preuve en était par le fait que ces vieux imbéciles avaient donné à Lucius l'opportunité d'un second procès.

Draco ne voulait pas être pessimiste mais il n'attendait au pire. Après tout, Lucius pouvait se montrer très _persuasif_ quand il le voulait. Et, au moment où il vit l'expression inquiète de Hermione tandis qu'il s'approchait de la salle du tribunal 10, il sut que tout était terminé et perdu.

- Hermione ? demanda-t-il, effrayé de la réponse.

Elle soupira, abattue.

- Je suis tellement désolée, Draco… Je ne sais toujours pas comment c'est arrivé…

- Il est…

- Après avoir entendu le rapport de bonne conduite de Lucius, ils ont décidé d'alléger la sentence. Il va quitter Azkaban et sera en état d'arrestation à la maison pour encore trois ans, lui dit-elle d'une voix morne comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était vrai. Je ne comprends pas… Je veux dire… A quoi est-ce qu'ils pensent ? Sa peine initiale était de trente ans à Azkaban sans liberté conditionnelle. Maintenant, ils ont ramené sa condamnation à _trois_ ans ! A la _maison_ !

Elle était furieuse maintenant.

- Comment ont-il pu ? C'était évident que Lucius les avait tous achetés ! Ou peut-être qu'il les a menacés avec quelque chose. Ce ne serait pas la première fois. C'est tellement affreux…

Draco enregistra à peine le reste de son discours enflammé tandis qu'elle continuait. Son esprit était devenu vide. Il savait que l'issue serait quelque chose comme ça. Il aurait dû être préparé à entendre de si épouvantables nouvelles. N'était-ce pas la raison qui l'avait tenu éveillé la nuit d'avant, allant au lit presque à l'aube ?

Malgré cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler.

Lucius Malfoy méritait de passer une peine à vie en prison pour les crimes qu'il avait commis. Est-ce que le Wizengamot avait oublié toutes les choses que son père avait faites juste avant de se conduire _correctement_ en prison ? Est-ce qu'ils pensaient vraiment que Lucius resterait assis tranquillement chez lui et ferait sa condamnation jusqu'au bout au lieu de juste s'évanouir de la surface de la terre ?

Draco était plus que certain que Lucius se s'attarderait pas trop longtemps après avoir été transféré au Manoir. Narcissa avait probablement déjà tout préparé pour que son père puisse rapidement fuir l'Angleterre.

Si seulement Harry était ici avec lui. Mais une autre semaine avait passé sans aucune nouvelle de lui.

Draco secoua la tête et se traita d'imbécile. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait à Harry de toute façon ? Il n'était pas une damoiselle en détresse. C'était un _Auror_, et l'un des meilleurs. Il pouvait très bien prendre soin de lui. Il avait juste besoin de rester calme.

- Draco, tu vas bien ? s'enquit Hermione, en lui touchant doucement l'épaule.

- Oui, répondit-il distraitement.

Bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas bien. Son diabolique de père venait juste d'être libéré. Draco se pensait relativement en sécurité avec Lucius en prison mais maintenant, il était libre de manigancer sa mort avec sa diabolique de mère.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Narcissa qui remerciait le président du Wizengamot avec effusion. Les lèvres de Draco s'ourlèrent en un sourire amer et il se demanda combien ses parents avaient payé pour atténuer la sentence de Lucius. Il sentit son estomac se retourner quand le regard aigu de Narcissa rencontra le sien.

Le sentiment de malaise s'accrut lorsque sa mère marcha élégamment vers lui.

- Draco chéri, dit-elle doucement. Je suis contente que tu sois arrivé. As-tu entendu ces merveilleuses nouvelles ?

- Oui, grogna Draco, incapable de dire autre chose.

Il avait envie de dégueuler sur ses bottes blanches haute couture hors de prix.

- Ton père sera à la maison ce soir. Il veut que tu y sois avec moi pour l'accueillir correctement. Je suis certaine que tu viendras, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, tu as déjà créé suffisamment de problèmes à notre famille à cause de ton esprit rebelle, dit-elle d'une voix venimeuse. Je suis sûre que tu as déjà compris ce qui était le mieux pour toi maintenant. Ton père sera enchanté de ta présence. Il ne sera pas…

Elle s'arrêta soudainement et fixa Hermione avec dégoût. La présence de Hermione lui fit plisser le nez comme si elle sentait quelque chose de mauvais. Puis elle se détourna de la partenaire de Draco et continua à voix basse.

- Comme je le disais, dès que ton père arrivera, je lui ferai un rapport détaillé sur toi, Draco. Il ne sera pas très content de la photographie de Ste-Mangouste. Tu le sais déjà. Cependant…. Je suis prête à être indulgente avec toi _si_ tu rentres à la maison comme le fils soumis que tu étais avant.

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue. Draco serra les poings pour ne pas reculer.

- Je te verrai plus tard, dit-elle et elle partit, accompagnée de deux autres membres du Wizengamot.

Les yeux de Draco la suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne l'ascenseur. Il sentit une douce pression sur son bras et se tourna vers sa partenaire avec un regard troublé.

- Tu dois quitter ton appartement immédiatement, exigea-t-elle.

Draco fit une grimace.

- Je t'ai déjà dit, chère partenaire, que je ne _quitterai_ pas ma maison.

- Mais Draco, ton père…

- Il va quitter le pays, c'est certain.

Draco passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

- Je ne peux pas laisser ça arriver. Je l'arrêterai. Si je peux prouver qu'il essaie de s'enfuir, il retournera à Azkaban.

C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire et Lucius le savait très bien. C'était aussi très risqué. De plus, Lucius avait épargné sa vie parce que Draco était son seul fils. Mais combien de temps cela allait-il durer ? Son père avait clairement démontré, dans le passé, qu'il pouvait lui faire du mal pour le bien de la famille Malfoy. Peut-être que Lucius n'avait pas réagi à la photo de Ste-Mangouste avant uniquement parce qu'il n'y avait eu accès que récemment. Mais maintenant que son père avait en sa possession la preuve légitime de la trahison de Draco, ça n'allait pas être facile pour lui. Particulièrement maintenant que tout le monde parlait de la liaison entre lui et le célèbre Harry Potter.

- Mettons une équipe d'Aurors pour maintenir une stricte vigilance sur ton père, suggéra Hermione. Je sais que le Wizengamot a déjà assigné deux policiers pour être tout le temps avec lui, mais –

- Seulement _deux_ ? la coupa Draco, étonné. Merlin ! Mon père va les soudoyer tous les deux. C'est absurde ! C'est scandaleux ! Le Ministre doit intervenir !

- Je sais, dit-elle en lui tapotant le dos. La seule chose que nous pouvons faire maintenant est de surveiller attentivement le Manoir Malfoy en employant des gens de notre équipe. Je vais retourner au bureau maintenant pour –

- Non, l'interrompit-il une nouvelle fois. Tu ne feras rien de tel. Tu violerais les ordres et ils pourraient t'accuser de transgresser l'Escouade de l'Application de la Loi Magique. Je ne peux pas te laisser mettre ta carrière en péril à cause de moi.

- Mais Draco, je ne me suis jamais souciée de briser quelques règles si c'était pour la bonne cause et je pense que c'est juste, dit-elle avec passion. Tu n'es pas seulement mon partenaire mais aussi mon ami. J'ai peur de ce que pourrait te faire ton père désormais.

- Est-ce que tu impliques que je ne sais pas prendre soin de moi ? demanda-t-il offensé.

- Bien sûr que non ! Mais je connais l'effet dévastateur que tes parents peuvent avoir sur ton état mental.

- Je ne suis plus un gosse, Hermione. Je ferai face à Lucius sans crainte et je le ferai seul. Ne t'en mêle pas, l'avertit-il. C'est personnel. Je suis le seul sensé en finir une fois pour toutes.

- Tu n'es pas le seul concerné ! Ça englobe tout le monde magique. Peut-être que ton père n'est pas aussi mauvais que Voldemort mais il _est_ mauvais. Ou est-ce tu aurais oublié les choses qu'il m'a faites à moi, à Ginny, aux Weasley et à _Harry_ ? Seigneur. Si seulement Harry était ici… Peut-être que nous devrions essayer de le contacter…

- Non ! s'exclama-t-il. Laisse Harry en dehors de ça. En outre, il est impossible de le contacter. Je n'ai pas besoin de son aide. J'y arriverai très bien tout seul.

- Tu es juste furieux que Harry ne t'ait pas contacté ! C'est pourquoi tu ne veux pas de son aide.

Elle s'arracha presque les cheveux de désespoir.

- Draco, sois raisonnable ! Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas d'aide ? Si tu ne veux pas que Harry le sache, alors au moins, laisse-_moi_ t'aider ! Tu ne peux pas faire face à ton père tout seul !

- Tu crois ça ? Alors regarde, grogna-t-il en tournant les talons et en s'en allant.

Hermione fut laissée derrière, le cœur dans la bouche mais avec la certitude qu'elle ne resterait pas assise là à ne rien tenter. Draco serait soutenu qu'il le veuille ou non.

**°°°§§§°°°**

Harry avait lentement appris à maîtriser ses craintes. Et le fait était qu'il était devenu plutôt bon à ça, même si ce n'était pas suffisant pour faire cesser ses mauvais rêves. Il ne rêvait plus de Sirius qui tombait derrière le voile. Après tout, Sirius était ici, avec lui. Mais il rêvait encore de la mort de ses parents et il pleurait encore de temps en temps Remus qui quittait sa chambre à Poudlard pour faire face à son horrible destinée.

Parfois il rêvait de Draco, mais ces rêves-là étaient d'une nature totalement – et plaisamment – différente. C'était généralement des rêves où Harry avait les mains épinglées au lit tandis qu'il était embrassé, allumé et baisé sans pitié par son amant. D'autres fois, c'était au tour de Harry de mordre, lécher, sucer et de broyer Draco contre le matelas.

Mais ce _rêve-là_ était nouveau pour lui. Il se tenait dehors, devant ce qui semblait être l'immeuble de Draco et, tout, autour de lui, était désert. Tout à coup, tout devenait très sombre et il y avait une explosion au 6ème étage. Le cœur de Harry battait la chamade. Des flammes sauvages et un énorme nuage de fumée commençait à sortir de la fenêtre soufflée par la détonation. Un hurlement était collé dans sa gorge et il se sentait paralysé. Il essaya de se dire que ce n'était qu'un désagréable cauchemar et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Rien n'était réel.

Cependant, il avait peur de ce qui pourrait se passer ensuite puisqu'il n'avait pas de script pour cette scène particulière.

La porte d'entrée de l'immeuble s'ouvrit à la volée et Draco en sortit en trébuchant sur les marches. Comme il tombait sur le sol, Harry se précipita pour l'aider mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas le toucher. Le blond n'était même pas conscient de sa présence.

- Draco !

Harry essaya de lui faire réaliser sa présence mais le blond ne le remarqua pas. Il se leva de lui-même et regarda rapidement derrière lui, sa baguette prête.

Harry se couvrit la bouche de sa main quand il vit le sang qui dégouttait sans discontinuer du visage de Draco. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés. Il avait une vilaine blessure sur le bras gauche et une horrible coupure sur le ventre.

Harry se répéta encore et encore que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Ça ne se passait pas vraiment. Bientôt il se réveillerait et tout serait terminé.

Quelqu'un d'autre sortit de l'immeuble, pointant une baguette sur Draco et hurla :

- Laisse tomber, Draco ! Tu es fini !

- _Jamais_ ! Jamais je ne laisserai tomber, grogna Draco. Tu peux aller te faire foutre, Johnson !

Harry vit un trait de lumière verte émaner de la baguette de l'étranger et se diriger vers Draco. Il se réveilla, criant et essoufflé avant que la lumière verte de l'Avada Kedavra ne frappe son amant. Harry s'assit sur son lit, le cœur battant et il y plaça sa main comme si ça pouvait l'aider à retrouver un rythme normal. Il prit un moment pour se ressaisir puis quand il y parvint, il se rua dans la chambre de Sirius et le secoua jusqu'à ce qu'il ait les yeux grands ouverts.

- Harry ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Sirius, préoccupé.

- Je viens d'avoir un rêve… un horrible mauvais rêve. Je ne l'avais jamais fait avant, se mit à expliquer rapidement Harry entre deux bouffées d'air. Il y avait Draco et il était blessé. Quelqu'un essayait de le tuer. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? C'est une prémonition ? Ou quelque chose qui s'est déjà passé ? Je dois le savoir tout de suite !

- Harry, calme-toi ! s'exclama Sirius, en plaçant gentiment ses mains sur ses épaules. Respire un bon coup d'abord.

- Pas le temps pour ça. Je dois le contacter, dit Harry avec agitation.

- Attends. C'est seulement un mauvais rêve, non ? Ce n'est pas réel. Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que c'est une prémonition ? s'enquit Sirius.

- Je sais pas. J'ai juste… J'ai senti cette pression dans mon cœur… Je sais que quelque chose va arriver ou que c'est déjà arrivé, ajouta Harry, presque au bord du désespoir.

- Harry, ça n'a aucun sens. Calme-toi et…

- NON ! hurla Harry, en s'éloignant de Sirius. Tu ne comprends pas. Je _dois_ m'assurer qu'il va bien. Peut-être que _c'était_ juste un mauvais rêve. Mais je ne serai pas en paix tant que je n'en serai pas certain. J'ai besoin de quitter cet endroit. MAINTENANT !

Sirius se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- OK. Supposons que quelque chose est arrivé ou est sur le point d'arriver. Même si tu pars maintenant, tu n'y seras pas à temps pour empêcher ce qui peut se produire. Réfléchis rationnellement, Harry. Tu ne peux pas partir. Pas maintenant. Tu as fait des progrès ! Tu as besoin de rester ici.

Harry secoua la tête, incrédule.

- Alors je devrais rester ici tout simplement et me sauver tandis que Draco se fait tuer ?

- Ce n'était qu'un rêve ! s'exclama Sirius.

- NON ! Et si c'est le cas, je veux en être sûr ! Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? Jésus ! J'en ai rien à foutre de mes progrès ! Draco est plus important que tout. Il me manque vraiment. Tu le sais. Je ne pensais pas qu'il me manquerait autant, mais c'est le cas. Et si quelque chose de mal va lui arriver, j'ai besoin de l'aider. Je ne peux pas rester ici et ne rien faire. Ce n'est peut-être qu'un stupide mauvais rêve mais quand même… Je t'en prie, Sirius ! Aide-moi.

Sirius soupira, vaincu. Parce qu'il ne pouvait supporter de voir les yeux de son filleul cligner d'un tel désespoir, il décida de l'aider.

- D'accord. Mais ne sois pas si drastique, dit Sirius en sortant de son lit pour prendre sa cape. Je vais demander la permission de contacter le monde extérieur à Tei Pei. C'est comme ça que j'ai contacté Severus quand nous sommes venus la première fois ici, expliqua Sirius. Ne t'inquiète, petit. Si ton amant a vraiment des problèmes, nous partirons. Mais avant ça, détends-toi un peu, s'il te plait ou tu vas nous faire une crise de nerfs.

Harry inspira profondément pour essayer d'apaiser son cœur mais ça ne marcha pas tellement. Il était trop nerveux. Il suivit Sirius jusqu'aux appartements de Tei Pei, le cœur battant. Il priait pour que Draco aille bien parce que si quelque chose arrivait à son amant alors qu'il était loin, il ne se le pardonnerait pas.

**°°°§§§°°°**

Draco avait presque perdu son sang-froid quand il avait pris connaissance de la nouvelle condamnation de son père. Une infime partie de lui espérait encore que le Wizengamot change d'avis. Ces vieux fous réaliseraient bientôt leur erreur et ordonneraient aux policiers de l'enfermer à nouveau à Azkaban. Mais rien n'avait changé à la fin de la journée.

Draco resta dans son bureau pendant un moment, ignorant les regards de côté que Hermione lui jetait et réfléchit à la suite des événements. Devait-il se rendre au Manoir et faire face à ses parents une fois pour toutes ? Certainement. Il le savait. Mais il avait peur. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était sensé leur dire. Confronter Lucius Malfoy était même plus terrifiant que confronter Narcissa. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

- Draco ? entendit-il Hermione l'appeler. Il est presque sept heures. Tu ne restes jamais après six heures. Tu veux que je t'accompagne chez toi ?

Il la regarda fixement, les yeux agrandis.

- Mais quel âge tu crois que j'ai ? _Huit_ ans ? Je ne suis pas un gamin, Hermione. Pour l'amour de Merlin ! Je ne rentre pas chez moi parce que j'ai des trucs à faire.

- C'est une excuse boiteuse et tu le sais ! Est-ce que tu penses que je suis une idiote ?

Draci soupira.

- Non. Je suis juste en train de réfléchir à plusieurs choses… Je n'ai définitivement pas peur de rentrer chez moi si c'est ce que tu crois.

- Ton père est probablement au Manoir maintenant. Tu vas y aller ?

Draco secoua la tête.

- Non. J'ai besoin de penser à une stratégie d'abord. Je ne peux pas simplement me pointer là-bas sans un atout caché dans ma manche. Tu veux m'aider, non ?

- Bien sûr ! répondit-elle.

- Alors essaie de trouver qui a pris cette photo de Harry et moi à Ste-Mangouste.

- On est déjà dessus, dit-elle. Sérieusement. J'ai déjà demandé à Karl d'enquêter pour moi.

Draco sourit faiblement.

- Toi, t'es vraiment quelque chose.

- En fait, Draco, j'ai fait plus que ça. Je suis en train d'activer tous les autres cas contre ton père spécialement les dossiers de taxes non payées et le blanchiment d'argent sale qu'il a fait pour des politiciens – moldus et sorciers, l'informa-t-elle à sa grande surprise.

Draco savait que Hermione était très efficace mais il ignorait qu'elle ferait ce genre de choses pour lui. Il était très touché. Il regrettait la manière rude avec laquelle il l'avait traitée depuis le matin.

- Tu n'as aucun document contre ton père, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle.

Il fit une grimace.

- Si j'en avais, je les aurais soumis au Ministère depuis longtemps.

- Et bien, je pensais juste que je devais poser la question, s'excusa-t-elle.

- C'est bon.

Il fixa sur elle ses yeux bleus brillant de gratitude.

- Merci. Je ne mérite pas ta gentillesse après la façon dont je t'ai traitée, ce matin.

Elle sourit, affable.

- Je te pardonne. Je sais que tu subis un grand stress et je sais combien il est difficile pour toi de demander de l'aide. J'avais peur que tu ne sois fâché parce que j'avais pris une longueur d'avance sur toi… Je pensais que tu allais m'accuser de m'immiscer dans ta vie.

- Mais c'est exactement ce que tu fais ! fit-il remarquer avec un petit rire. Mais c'est pour la bonne cause. Même si elle est perdue d'avance, ajouta-t-il misérablement.

- Oh, Draco, ne sois pas comme ça. Tu sais… On peut toujours essayer de contacter Harry…

- Non ! l'interrompit-il promptement. Je ne saurais pas comment de toute façon. Alors… non ! N'y pense même pas.

- Tu ne veux pas demander son aide, hein ?

- Je dois mener mes propres combats. J'ai commencé tout ce bazar. C'est moi qui me suis laissé photographié ce jour-là à Ste-Mangouste. Mais ce n'est pas qu'à propos de la photo. Il s'agit de ma vie…

Il fit une pause. Ses émotions étaient sur le point de le submerger.

- Tout m'a conduit à ce moment. La confrontation finale entre mes parents et j'y arrive enfin. Malheureusement, je dois faire ça seul. Je ne peux pas demander l'aide de Harry, pas plus que je ne peux demander la tienne. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne le veux pas. C'est parce que je ne le peux pas. Il s'agit de moi et je suis le seul qui peut résoudre ça.

- Je suis juste inquiète pour toi. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé, dit-elle sincèrement.

- Mais je le serai, Hermione, que tu le veuilles ou pas. Je le serai. Qu'importe le résultat… A la fin, je serai blessé.

Il appuya sa tête contre le dossier de sa chaise et fixa le plafond.

- Promets-moi seulement que tu me vengeras si je me fais tuer.

- Draco…

- Enferme ce salopard pour de bon, continua-t-il.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander de cesser d'être si négatif mais elle soupira et resta muette. Draco était seulement réaliste. En vérité, peu importait l'issue, il serait méchamment blessé.

- Je te promets que je bouclerai ton père à Azkaban une nouvelle fois si quelque chose devait t'arriver. Et je promets qu'il retournera à Azkaban même s'il ne te fait rien, déclara-t-elle.

Il lui sourit.

- Merci. Bien…

Draco se leva, mit sa cape et prit son attaché-case.

- J'y vais maintenant. Je te verrai demain.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux personne pour t'accompagner chez toi ? s'enquit-elle.

Il roula des yeux.

- Non, _maman_, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me raccompagne à la maison. Je connais très bien le chemin.

- Je me fais du souci pour ta sécurité.

- Mon père n'est pas assez idiot pour m'attaquer si vite.

- Sois prudent, Draco. On ne sait jamais.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je le serai, la rassura-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

Quand Draco quitta le Ministère, il décida de marcher au lieu de transplaner à côté de son immeuble. C'était une nuit fraîche mais il avait besoin d'air pour s'éclaircir les idées.

La première chose qu'il ferait en arrivant chez lui serait d'écrire à sa cinglée de mère afin de demander plus de temps pour gérer le fait qu'il allait devoir faire face à Lucius et Narcissa, tout à la fois. Beaucoup de boue allait émerger du passé et il avait besoin de s'y préparer.

Sept pâtés de maisons plus tard, il arriva à son appartement. Il fit une pause à l'entrée pour prendre ses clés et il sentit soudain des yeux sur lui. Il se tourna lentement, la main vers sa baguette, prêt à y recourir. Mais il ne vit rien, excepté un couple d'amoureux qui s'embrassait de l'autre côté de la rue, un vieil homme qui se promenait avec son caniche et deux adolescents qui discutaient avec animation quand il était passé près d'eux.

Peut-être qu'il devenait juste paranoïaque, mais il ne pouvait effacer le sentiment que quelqu'un l'observait.

Il arriva à son étage et avança jusqu'à la porte, le corps tendu à l'extrême. Il mit la clé dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit toute seule. Draco se figea. Sa porte avait déjà été ouverte mais pas par lui. Il recula d'un pas involontairement puis il sortit sa baguette. Mais c'était trop tard. Une main surgit de derrière lui et le bâillonna.

Draco lutta de toutes ses forces pour se libérer mais il fut violement pousser à l'intérieur de son appartement. Il se maudit d'avoir été si distrait et de n'avoir pas remarqué le danger autour de lui. La situation devint même pire lorsqu'il aperçut les deux autres hommes qui pointaient leurs baguettes sur lui.

- Assieds-toi, Draco chéri, fit une voix bien trop familière à Draco, de celle qui le faisait froid dans le dos.

**A suivre…**

Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Alors, si ça vous a plu, laissez un petit mot et si ça ne vous a pas plu, dites-le aussi ! LOL

N'oubliez pas de mettre votre adresse e-mail si vous souhaitez une réponse à votre review.

Bisous.

Falyla


	42. Chapter 42

**Auteure**: Blanche Malfoy

**Titre**: Love me, Love me not.

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Rating**: R

**Paring**: Draco/Harry Draco/Bill

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations** **homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR. L'histoire appartient à Blanche Malfoy, quant à moi, je revendique la traduction.

**Note de la traductrice** : le compteur des reviews a dépassé les **900 **! C'est carrément génial ! Je vous remercie tous et toutes de votre fidélité à cette fic. Je donne très régulièrement ces chiffres à Blanche Malfoy qui est au moins aussi enchantée que moi.

Félicitations donc à **Egwene** **A'Vere** ! Tu es la **900ème**, ma belle. Gros bisous et feux d'artifice virtuels.

**Qui sera la 1000ème?**

Chapitre 42/48. **Qu'à un fil.**

- Assieds-toi, Draco chéri, fit une voix bien trop familière à Draco, de celle qui fait froid dans le dos.

Bien que Johnson – son ex-petit ami sadique et abusif – fût juste derrière lui, Draco se contint assez bien étant donné les circonstances. Trois contre un était tout sauf honnête. Mais ses années d'expérience en tant qu'Auror lui avait appris comment regarder les choses objectivement pour ensuite trouver une façon de s'en sortir. Il permit qu'on lui enlève sa baguette et ne réagit pas quand il fut poussé vers le canapé. Il fixait les yeux de son ex-petit ami avec répugnance.

- Je ne t'ai pas dit de t'asseoir ? demanda froidement Johnson.

- Je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était un ordre, répondit Draco sur le même ton glacial.

Johnson l'amena près de lui avec un sourire narquois et caressa son visage avec le bout de sa baguette. Draco tressaillit involontairement. Il se demanda ce qui l'avait rendu amoureux de Johnson des années auparavant. Il _était_ beau avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux bleus. Mais à l'intérieur, il était pourri et laid.

- _Tout_ ce que je dis est un ordre, dit doucement son ex-petit ami. Dois-je te rappeler ce qui arrive lorsque tu me désobéis ? Devrais-je te punir comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire ?

Draco serra les poings et ne broncha pas cette fois quand il dit avec un grognement :

- Pourquoi tu n'essaies pas ? Je ne suis plus le même garçon pathétique d'avant !

- Oh, mais il _mord_ maintenant !

Johnson sentit un frisson de désir courir le long de son corps. Il appréciait assez quand sa proie essayait de résister.

- Comme c'est intéressant ! Tes gémissements pouvaient à peine me faire bander avant. Mais la lueur de crainte mêlée de haine que je voyais dans tes magnifiques yeux bleus m'excitait à mort. J'aimerais revoir ce regard. Donne-moi une raison, Draco. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour te violer à t'en faire sortir les tripes.

Draco déglutit mais ne détourna pas les yeux.

- Comme je l'ai dit, tu peux toujours essayer. Mais, putain, cette fois, je te tue !

Johnson eut un rire de maniaque, un de ceux qui sont le présage de choses terribles à venir. Draco était rempli de mauvais souvenirs des jours qu'il avait vécus avec Johnson. Des jours où il était un simple esclave des fantasmes écoeurants de ce salopard et de son comportement abusif. Quand il avait finalement rassemblé assez de courage pour fuir la maison de Johnson, il avait espéré ne jamais revoir cet homme à nouveau. Il aurait dû savoir que son père se cacherait derrière Johnson pour faire encore une fois son sale boulot. Visiblement, Lucius n'avait toujours pas le culot de tuer son fils de ses propres mains.

- Pourquoi il t'a envoyé ? demanda Draco. Je ne lui ai même pas encore envoyé de message.

- De qui tu parles ?

- Mon père. Pourquoi il t'a envoyé à moi si tôt ? Il ne sait même pas ce que j'ai décidé.

- Je n'ai pas parlé à ton père depuis longtemps, Draco, dit Johnson, prenant Draco par surprise. Je ne suis pas là à cause de lui.

- Qui, alors ? Qui caches-tu ? demanda Draco.

- Ta douce tante Bellatrix, répliqua Johnson avec un sourire sarcastique.

Le sang de Draco se figea dans ses veines. Cette nouvelle était comme un coup de poing à l'estomac. Ce n'était pas son père mais sa tante Bellatrix qui voulait sa mort. Ainsi Bellatrix était vivante. Les rumeurs disaient qu'elle était morte avec son mari dans un combat contre trois Aurors quatre ans plus tôt, mais son corps n'avait jamais été retrouvé. Draco avait toujours eu du mal à y croire et, avec plusieurs de ses collègues, il avait tenté de la traquer pendant une longue période, sans succès, pour finalement laisser tomber l'an dernier. Si seulement il avait su… Il aurait essayé plus durement de la localiser.

- Il semblerait qu'elle soit tombée sur une très intéressante photo de toi lorsque qu'elle s'est débarrassée des quelques effets appartenant à son défunt mari. Elle ne sait pas comment il l'avait eue, ni pourquoi il n'en a jamais fait usage… Mais maintenant qu'elle sait, elle est très mécontente de toi, toi qui étais son neveu favori. Elle a publié cette photographie en avertissement, Draco. Un avertissement pour que tout le monde sache quel foutu traître tu es. Sauver Harry Potter n'a pas été un de tes actes les plus judicieux.

- C'est ridicule ! s'exclama Draco. Elle savait que j'étais un traître bien avant ça. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas venue vers moi plus tôt ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Tu te trompes. Tes parents ont réussi à protéger ton secret jusqu'à récemment. Personne ne savait que tu avais trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils pensaient tous que tu t'étais dégonflé. Bellatrix te haïssait pour ça mais pas assez pour te poursuivre et te tuer. En outre, elle était en fuite elle-même. Comme les autres… Pourquoi auraient-ils tout risqué pour te poursuivre ? Après tout, tu es un Auror. Ils le savent très bien. Mais s'ils avaient su que tu travaillais pour l'Ordre alors l'histoire aurait été très différente.

Draco trembla en entendant ça. Il était très choqué d'apprendre que ses parents l'avaient protégé au lieu de le vendre. Avait-il mal jugé Lucius et Narcissa ? Il secoua la tête. Non. Une fois, Lucius avait payé Johnson pour le détruire. Ses parents n'étaient pas d'aimables citoyens. Mais encore… Draco se sentait terriblement perdu et confus.

- Où est Bellatrix ? Ce n'est pas le type de femme a envoyé un sous-fifre faire le boulot à sa place, fit remarquer Draco.

- Je ne suis pas ici pour te tuer, je dois juste t'amener à elle. Bien sûr, elle m'a donné carte blanche pour te baiser autant de fois que je veux, ajouta Johnson avec un sourire démoniaque. Mais le plaisir de te tuer lui revient totalement.

Draco frémit légèrement lorsque Johnson s'approcha. Il cracha à la figure de son ex-petit ami et reçut un violent coup de poing en retour. Il sentit sa joue enfler. Johnson épingla les mains de Draco sur le canapé et poussa durement contre lui. Draco lutta pour se dégager mais plus il essayait, plus Johnson semblait excité. Sa chemise fut déchirée et la froide extrémité de la baguette de Johnson toucha son menton.

- Continue de te débattre, Draco. Ça me fait bander et prêt à te baiser, chuchota Johnson dans l'oreille de Draco, qu'il lécha juste après.

Draco eut envie de vomir. Il gémit de dégoût, ce qui provoqua un rire plus grand chez Johnson et se frotta plus vite contre lui.

- Tu vas le faire devant eux ? demanda Draco, en regardant vers les deux hommes de main de Johnson.

- Bien sûr ! ça sera comme au bon vieux temps. Tu te rappelles, hein ? Les orgies que j'avais l'habitude d'organiser pour ma petite princesse blonde.

Johnson sourit horriblement et Draco se sentit écoeuré à ce souvenir.

- Quand j'en aurai finalement terminé avec toi, je les laisserai prendre du bon temps aussi, fit Johnson, narquois.

Draco respira difficilement. Il devait agir vite ou il serait maudit. Malheureusement, les vieux souvenirs l'empêchaient de réfléchir correctement. Il ne cessait de visualiser tous les abus dont il avait souffert quand il vivait avec Johnson, les constants passages à tabac et les viols, et puis comment il s'était trouvé contraint de coucher avec des hommes qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré avant pour de l'argent. Toute l'humiliation et la haine contre lui-même étaient de retour, le paralysant de peur.

Il hurla quand Johnson lui entailla profondément le ventre. Etrangement, la douleur le força à se concentrer. Il se mordit durement la lèvre et plissa fortement les yeux. Même si la situation était loin d'être idéale, il allait essayer de faire de la magie sans baguette. C'était la seule façon de sortir de cet enfer.

- _EXPELLIARMUS PER VIM _! hurla Draco.

Johnson fut projeté en direction de ses deux gorilles et ils tombèrent tous sur le sol. Leurs baguettes ne volèrent pas en direction de Draco comme il l'avait escompté au préalable mais au moins, elles atterrirent loin de leurs propriétaires. Ça lui donna le temps de sauter derrière le canapé et d'appeler sa baguette de réserve. Il se baissa, les mains sur la tête quand un jet de lumière frappa le canapé et y creusa un grand trou.

- Draco, Draco, mon doux et magnifique Draco, fit la voix de Johnson avec une fausse douceur. Tu n'as vraiment rien appris. Quand je te mettrai la main dessus, je te ferai souhaiter ta propre mort !

Haletant, Draco leva rapidement la tête pour leur jeter un sort. Un autre jet de lumière explosa les étagères de livres et Draco les empêcha de tomber sur lui avec un charme d'immobilisme. Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide, et quelques ouvrages dégringolèrent. L'un d'eux le frappa à la tête et lui fendit l'arcade sourcilière. Le sang se mit à couler abondamment le long de sa joue. Il jura à voix haute. Il jeta un autre sortilège sur eux à l'aveuglette puis un autre encore sur les deux hommes de main de Johnson qui tombèrent sur le sol, inconscients.

- C'est juste toi et moi, maintenant, Draco ! cria Johnson, pas si heureux en ce moment. Sors, sors de là ! Laisse-moi t'exploser !

Draco ricana.

- Je croyais que seule tante Bellatrix aurait ce plaisir !

- Qu'elle aille se faire foutre ! C'est personnel maintenant ! J'ai plus de droits sur toi qu'elle ! Tu étais _ma_ propriété, après tout ! En outre, je ne veux pas en finir avec toi. Je vais juste te briser un peu.

- _STUPEFIX_ !

Draco envoya un sortilège de stupéfixion en direction son ex-petit ami. Johnson fut prompt à le faire dévier et se cacha. Ils continuèrent à se jeter des sorts et des malédictions jusqu'à ce que l'un des jets de lumière soit si fort qu'il fit tout exploser autour de lui. Draco se sut jamais comment il s'en sortit tandis qu'il observait les flammes engloutirent ses affaires. Il pouvait à peine respirer. Il toussa quand la fumée envahit ses poumons et se traîna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Une fois là, il tenta de toutes ses forces de se relever et courut dans l'escalier de secours.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble, il prit une profonde inspiration pour s'éclaircir la tête. Puis il avança sur une marche et trébucha sur les suivantes. Etrangement, il n'y avait aucun Moldu aux alentours. Il était seul dans la rue vide. Il entendit des pas derrière lui et se releva en vitesse en tenant fermement sa baguette dans la main. Johnson avait transplané.

- Laisse tomber, Draco ! Tu es fini de toute façon, cria-t-il.

- _Jamais_ ! Je ne laisserai jamais tomber ! grogna Draco. Va en enfer, Johnson !

- Alors, nous allons y aller ensemble, mon cher, siffla Johnson. _AVADA KEDAV_ –

- STUPEFIX ! hurla quelqu'un, frappant durement Johnson.

L'incantation fut si forte qu'elle souleva Johnson du sol et l'envoya se fracasser contre le mur derrière lui. Quand il tomba, il était inconscient.

Draco regarda autour de lui et vit Hermione avec cinq autres Aurors juste à quelques pas de lui. Il lui sourit puis s'écroula. Elle courut jusqu'à lui et l'empêcha difficilement de tomber.

- Imbécile ! Je t'avais dit d'être prudent ! cria-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Une ambulance de Ste-Mangouste arrive dans quelques secondes.

Il sourit encore.

- Je savais que tu viendrais pour moi, partenaire. C'est pourquoi je n'étais pas inquiet.

- Imbécile, répéta-t-elle en le serrant fort contre elle. Ne me refais plus jamais ça !

- Crois-moi, je ne recommencerai pas, haleta-t-il. Hermione, mon père n'est pas le coupable.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Qui, alors ?

- Bellatrix. Elle est en vie, s'arrangea-t-il pour répondre entre deux halètements.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » fut tout ce que Draco enregistra avant de s'évanouir.

**°°°§§§°°°**

- Tu as l'air magnifique tout enveloppé de bandages, Draco, fit Hemione en passant la porte de sa chambre de Ste-Mangouste.

Draco, qui se reposait sur son lit d'hôpital, fit la grimace. Il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas l'air en forme. Quelques bleus avaient disparu grâce au magnifique et rapide processus de guérison magique mais certaines blessures allaient mettre plus temps pour se refermer complètement. Au moins, aucune d'elles ne laisserait de marque.

Il se considérait comme chanceux de s'en être sorti en un seul morceau. La meilleure chose était qu'aucun Moldu n'avait été blessé. Hermione lui dit qu'elle et les Aurors avaient lancé un sortilège dès qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la rue de Draco afin d'éviter autant de dommages que possible. Mais les Moldus avaient entendu la déflagration. Ce qui allaient provoquer la migraine des Oubliateurs.

Il la regarda, prêt à faire une plaisanterie à la Draco Malfoy **(1) **mais il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Hermione ne pouvait pas rester tranquille, son visage était rouge et ses yeux flamboyaient.

- J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles pour toi, dit Hermione, provoquant un soupir chez lui.

Bien sûr qu'il y avait de mauvaises nouvelles.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

- Et bien, à part le fait qu'avoir du boulot jusqu'à l'aube fait chier les Oubliateurs et que le reste de l'équipe essaie vraiment fort de convaincre le journal télévisé des Moldus que tout est de la faute de ton radiateur… Il y a aussi le fait que Johnson n'a pas dit un mot sur Bellatix. Il a dit que vous deux, vous avez eu une liaison ensemble et que tu t'es enfui de chez lui avec beaucoup d'argent _lui_ appartenant. Il est allé dans ton appartement pour récupérer cet argent. Une fois là-bas, tu as réagi violemment, en conséquence, il s'est défendu et c'est ce qui a provoqué toute cette pagaille, narra-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcil. Etant donné que Jonas l'apprécie beaucoup, continua-t-elle avec un ricanement, il semble croire à la jolie petite histoire de ton ex-petit ami.

Draco eut un rire moqueur.

- Laisse-moi deviner. Jonas a maintenant l'excuse qu'il attendait pour me virer.

- Il nous a dit d'enquêter sur ton cas, ce qui est totalement compréhensible. Mais il nous a demandé d'ouvrir un dossier contre _toi_, pas contre Johnson Smear.

Elle avait l'air absolument furieux.

- Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils vont simplement laisser Smear s'en aller, Draco. J'ai essayé de parler à Boss, mais il a dit que Jonah ne l'écouterait pas et –

- C'est parfait. Laissons Smear partir, l'interrompit Draco d'une voix rauque.

Hermione le dévisagea comme s'il était devenu fou.

- Quoi ? _Pourquoi_ ? T'es dingue ou quoi ? Est-ce que quelqu'un a pris la peine d'examiner ta tête, parce que je crois qu'il te manque une case !

- Laissons-le repartir. Il attendra quelques jours avant de retourner vers elle. Mets quelqu'un sur lui. Smear est le seul moyen d'atteindre Bellatrix, dit Draco calmement.

Hermione parut y réfléchir.

- Il n'est pas si intelligent, tu sais ? Il nous guidera droit vers elle mais nous devons nous montrer un peu patient. Je ne suis pas inquiet à propos de Smear. Je m'en fais plus pour Bellatrix. C'est une garce complètement cinglée. Merlin sait de quoi elle est encore capable.

- C'est un plan assez risqué. Smear est dangereux. Il pourrait s'en prendre à toi une nouvelle fois, fit-elle remarquer.

- Probablement. Mais comme je l'ai dit, je ne suis pas inquiet. Je l'étais avant mais plus maintenant. Maintenant, je sais que je suis capable de garder mon sang-froid quand il est près de moi.

Hermione se renfrogna.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu es presque mort !

Il fit une grimace et s'étira presque un muscle. Son visage était encore douloureux.

- Ecoute, Hermione, je pense à interroger ma mère à propos de Bellatrix mais je doute qu'elle me dise quoi que ce soit à moins que je ne lui signe un papier qui lui promet mon âme en échange. Alors le meilleur plan que nous avons est de laisser partir Smear et de prier pour qu'il nous conduisent à elle.

- Mais… Tu as dit que tes parents n'avaient rien à voir avec ça. Alors peut-être… Peut-être qu'ils t'aideront.

- Non. N'en espère pas tant. Je dois admettre cependant que j'ai été surpris de ce que Smear a dit d'eux. Il a dit qu'ils m'avaient protégé lorsque Voldemort était encore en vie.

Les yeux de Draco tremblèrent.

- Je n'y avais jamais vraiment réfléchi. Je n'avais jamais pensé que les Mangemorts me prenaient pour un lâche. Un traître d'une certaine façon. Mais ils ne savaient pas que j'aidais l'Ordre.

- Alors peut-être que toi, tu _devrais_ espérer plus, Draco, dit-elle doucement. Ce _sont_ tes parents, après tout.

Draco secoua la tête.

- Lucius et Narcissa me détestent, Hermione. Je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait changer à moins que je ne retourne à la maison pour endosser le rôle d'héritier en épousant une femme de sang pur. En outre, Smear pourrait mentir sur tout. Peut-être que Bellatrix n'a rien à voir avec ça. Peut-être que c'est mon père qu'il faut accuser après tout.

- Peut-être, admit-elle en soupirant avec lassitude. D'accord… Je mettrai quelqu'un qui suivra Smear 7 jours/7, 24 heures/24. Mais je ne peux toujours pas croire que Jonah laisse une rancune personnelle contre toi interférer son jugement. Il sait que Smear n'est pas un blanc comme neige. Je suis tellement… frustrée. Fais chier !

- Je pense que Jonah est amoureux de moi, c'est pourquoi il se conduit comme un salopard, se moqua Draco. Mais comme il ne peut pas admettre qu'il me désire, il a décidé de faire de ma vie un enfer. C'est joliment comme ça que je faisais avec Harry.

Elle sourit.

- Ça se pourrait. J'ai entendu des rumeurs, tu sais ?

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Vraiment ? Dis-moi tout !

Elle gloussa.

- Je suis contente de voir que tu es assez bien pour faire des plaisanteries, Draco.

- Je dois l'être. J'ai encore besoin de pourchasser ma chère tante pour savoir si elle est vraiment coupable. Je continuerai jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit arrêtée. Je ne peux pas la laisser… faire du mal à Harry.

Hermione croisa les bras.

- _Harry_ est parfaitement capable de s'accommoder de Bellatrix. En fait, je parie qu'il va adorer en finir avec elle pour lui faire payer ce qu'elle a fait à Sirius. Et en fait… C'est _Sirius_ qui aura tout le temps d'y penser s'il apprend qu'elle est en vie.

- Mais nous ne leur dirons pas, déclara Draco avec un regard intense. C'est _mon_ combat, Hermione. Ne l'oublie pas.

- C'est _toi_ qui m'inquiètes, pas Harry ! Draco… il y a autre chose…

Elle baissa les yeux et ses mains tremblèrent un peu. Draco n'aimait pas du tout ça. Il se tendit.

- Tu veux dire qu'il y a _plus_ encore ?

Elle acquiesça lentement.

- C'est quelque chose que Smear a dit sur toi… C'est ce qui a mis Jonah en alerte…

Maintenant Draco était totalement pétrifié.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Que tu avais l'habitude de te vendre pour de l'argent, dit-elle d'une faible voix. Et que c'est comme ça qu'il t'a rencontré…

Les doigts de Draco se crispèrent sur le drap sous lui. Il ferma les yeux et sa bouche prit un pli amer.

- N'est-il pas adorable, ce petit fumier ?

- Smear dit qu'il a des preuves sévères contre toi et si c'est vrai… Tu pourrais être viré pour de bon, conclut-elle. Mais je ne peux pas le croire, bien sûr ! Tu n'as jamais…

Cette dernière nouvelle amena une variété d'émotions telle que la honte, le désespoir, la fureur et la totale humiliation. Il sentit que ses larmes menaçaient de le submerger et il déglutit.

- Hermione… La vérité, c'est que lui m'a fait me vendre contre de l'argent, expliqua-t-il difficilement, presque étranglé par ses larmes.

Elle en eut le souffle coupé tandis qu'il poursuivait :

- J'étais désespéré quand je l'ai rencontré. Je n'avais nulle part où aller. Personne ne voulait m'accepter à cause de mon passé. Alors, je me suis cramponné sans honte à lui, croyant qu'il pourrait me sauver et pendant une période, j'ai pensé qu'il était l'homme le plus parfait de la terre. Mais après un mois, il a complètement changé. Il a commencé à être pris d'accès de mauvaise humeur et à devenir violent. Et ensuite, il a commencé à amener ses _amis_ à la maison. J'étais stupide et faible. Il me terrifiait. Alors il en a pris avantage et… il m'a utilisé pour ses propres écoeurants desseins.

Les larmes de Draco coulaient librement maintenant.

- Je ne voulais pas le faire. J'ai accepté ça parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Hermione, qui pleurait aussi, courut jusqu'à lui et enlaça son corps tremblant avec prudence.

- Je suis tellement désolée, Draco… murmura-t-elle en lui caressant doucement le dos. Nous ne savions pas…

- J'ai enduré tout ça mais c'en est arrivé à un point insupportable. Et c'est à ce moment que j'ai enfin fui et demandé l'aide des Weasley. J'ai ravalé ma fierté. C'était très dur. Mais je ne pouvais plus supporter cet abus. Tu dois comprendre que je n'ai jamais fait ces choses de plein gré. Je n'ai pas couché avec tous ces hommes parce que je le voulais. Il m'y a obligé. J'étais trop effrayé pour me rebeller.

- Je comprends. Je ne te juge pas, déclara doucement Hermione.

- Et c'est pourquoi j'ai dit que je pouvais m'occuper de lui maintenant. Je n'ai plus peur de lui. S'il croise à nouveau mon chemin, je le tuerai, affirma Draco, les yeux brûlant de haine.

Elle lui embrassa le front et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Tu ne vas pas devenir un meurtrier à cause de lui. Je ne te laisserai pas faire. Et je vais m'assurer qu'il paiera pour ses crimes, dit-elle fermement. Nous allons…

La sonnerie de son téléphone portable l'interrompit. Elle vérifia le numéro d'identification de son correspondant, essuya ses larmes, s'éclaircit la gorge puis répondit.

- Oui, chéri. Quelque chose ne va pas ? _Oui_, il y en a d'autres qui travaillent aussi tard que moi…

Elle roula des yeux et Draco sourit à travers ses larmes.

- Ne me mets pas la pression, Ron… Tu sais comment c'est… Oui… Oui… _QUOI_ ? Merde ! Non. D'accord. Bien sûr que non ! Oui. Je sais ! Salut !

Elle raccrocha assez brusquement.

- Il y a un problème ? demanda Draco.

Elle lui lança un regard désespéré.

- Bon. Pas de panique. En fait, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle ! Je suis certaine que tu verras ça comme ça.

Elle sourit nerveusement.

- Essuie tes larmes, prends une profonde inspiration et –

Son mobile sonna une nouvelle fois. Elle répondit si rapidement qu'il faillit tomber sur le sol.

- Allo ? Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle tandis que le cœur de Draco manquait de s'arrêter.

Il pouvait à peine entendre ce qu'elle disait. Tout ce qu'il enregistra fut le nom de Harry puis son esprit se vida. Quand Hermione lui tendit le petit téléphone devant le visage, Draco fut sur le point de paniquer. Pourquoi est-ce que Harry l'appelait _maintenant_ ? Pourquoi avait-il choisi le pire moment pour le faire ? Draco était brisé et épuisé. C'était vrai que la première personne qui lui avait traversé l'esprit, lorsque Johnson avait pointé sa baguette sur lui pour presque le tuer, avait été Harry. Mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas parler à son amant. Il était furieux contre lui de ne pas s'être soucié de rester en contact depuis si longtemps. Et il était aussi furieux contre lui-même de vouloir attraper désespérément le téléphone, juste pour entendre à nouveau la voix de Harry et lui demander de revenir parce qu'il avait besoin de lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de Harry. Il pouvait prendre soin de lui. Il l'avait toujours fait.

Mais ensuite, il se demanda si Harry ne téléphonait pas pour lui raconter que quelque chose de mal lui était arrivé à lui, alors il saisi le mobile que lui tendait Hermione et répondit promptement.

- Salut ! Est-ce que ça va ? Il se passe quelque chose ?

Il y eut ce qui sembla être une interminable période de silence à l'autre bout. Puis la voix de Harry dit avec hésitation :

- Heu… Non. Il ne se passe rien de spécial _ici_. En fait… je voulais te demander la même chose. J'ai appelé à la maison mais personne ne répondait…

- Je suis retourné dans mon appartement.

« _Ou ce qu'il en reste_ » pensa amèrement Draco.

- Oh.

Une autre pause.

- J'ai essayé ton appartement aussi. Et ton téléphone cellulaire, ajouta Harry en vrillant nerveusement le fil du téléphone entre ses doigts.

Maintenant qu'il avait enfin atteint Draco, il se sentait embarrassé. Il craignait d'avoir réagi avec excès à propos de son cauchemar. Il soupira profondément, en pensait qu'il venait probablement de se couvrir de ridicule. Lorsqu'il avait appelé Ron après une série d'appels frustrants chez lui, à l'appartement de Draco et sur son mobile, il était certain que quelque chose de terrible était arrivé à Draco.

Mais Ron avait apaisé un peu son cœur en lui disant que même si Hermione et Draco avaient été en mission, ils allaient bien. Ils étaient juste allés à Ste-Mangouste parce que plusieurs personnes avaient été blessées mais rien de sérieux. Il n'avait ajouté aucun détail. Ron paraissait contrarié que Hermione passe tellement de temps au travail au lieu de le passer avec lui.

Quand Harry avait coupé sa communication avec Ron, il en était toujours à réfléchir s'il devait appeler Hermione ou non. A la fin, son anxiété avait gagné sur sa crainte d'agir de façon pathétique. Il avait juste besoin de s'assurer que tout allait bien.

- Draco… appela doucement Harry.

Draco en fondit presque. La voix rauque de Harry lui manquait.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à ton mobile, s'enquit Harry.

Plus que la peur de se comporter stupidement, il était profondément inquiet pour Draco. Ron avait un peu tranquillisé ses préoccupations mais pas assez pour soulager son cœur.

- La batterie est morte, mentit Draco en reposant sa tête contre l'oreiller moelleux et il soupira.

- Oh. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ron m'a dit que Hermione et toi étiez en mission et que ça avait mal tourné mais que vous alliez bien.

Draco déglutit.

- Ouais, c'est vrai.

- C'était quel genre de mission ?

- Ron ne t'a rien dit ? demanda prudemment Draco en retour.

- Il ne sait pas. Ça le fait chier que Hermione ne lui dise rien.

- Et bien… Ce n'était qu'une mission toute bête, dit Draco en avalant avec difficulté.

Hermione le regarda avec sympathie.

- Tu sais… juste quelques sorciers bourrés qui ont foutu le bordel dans un pub moldu. Une vraie pagaille. Les Oubliateurs du QG y sont toujours pour essayer d'arranger ça. Quelqu'un a jeté une bouteille sur moi et elle m'a entaillé l'arcade sourcilière… Mais ça va maintenant ! Comme neuf grâce au merveilleux Guérisseur Elisabeth Pulp, ajouta-t-il précipitamment avec nervosité.

- Vraiment ? fit Harry qui ne semblait pas le croire. C'était juste une dispute de bar ?

- Oui.

- Et tu t'es seulement entaillé le sourcil, déclara Harry comme pour en être certain.

- Oui. Nul besoin de s'inquiéter.

Draco soupira lourdement.

- Quoi ?

- Quoi _quoi_ ? demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcil et il tressaillit sous la douleur.

- Tu soupirais. Tu semblais avoir mal.

- Je suis fatigué. En fait, je suis épuisé, dit Draco. Pourquoi est-ce que tu appelles, Harry ? Il est presque minuit ici. Ce n'est pas… quoi… cinq heures du matin là-bas ? Pourquoi _maintenant_ ?

- Tu es fâché contre moi ? demanda doucement Harry.

Draco fondit une fois de plus. Il ne pouvait rester furieux contre Harry bien longtemps. Il le voulait mais maintenant qu'il était enfin en train de lui parler, toute sa colère semblait s'envoler. En outre, il avait subi trop de stress. Il se sentait fragile et en manque d'attention.

- Bien sûr que je suis en colère, Harry, dit-il, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop pathétique. Tu n'as pas tenté une seule fois de me contacter depuis que tu es parti !

Sa plainte aurait dû sonner plus virile mais à la place, elle se verbalisa comme une femme harcelant son époux.

- Je suis désolé. Je… Tu sais, je suppose que Tei Pei ne m'aurait pas défendu de t'appeler…

- _Tei_ _Pei_ ?

- Oui, mon _maître Yoda_. C'est un moine bouddhiste et un sorcier. C'est un type plutôt intéressant ! Rien qu'à le regarder, on se sent tellement en paix. De toute façon, Sirius m'avait dit d'oublier le monde extérieur et de me concentrer sur ma tâche ici, ce qui signifiait ne pas te contacter ni personne d'autre. Alors… Je suis désolé si j'ai pris ça au pied de la lettre. Mais…

- C'est bon, fit Draco malgré lui.

Il voulait dire à Harry d'aller se faire voir, mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Je comprends. Tu es là-bas pour te guérir.

- C'est vrai. Mais… Tu… Tu me manques vraiment. Plus que je ne le pensais. Plus que je n'aurai pu l'imaginer, lâcha Harry dans un souffle.

Le cœur de Draco manqua un battement. Il regarda Hermione et lui demanda silencieusement de quitter la pièce pour être seul un moment. Elle parut saisir l'idée quand elle vit comme Draco était devenu rouge tout à coup. Elle gloussa en sortant de la chambre et Draco roula des yeux.

- Est-ce qu'on est ridiculement romantique maintenant, Potter ? se moqua Draco.

Mais si Harry avait été là, il aurait vu que la moquerie n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

- Ne tourne pas ça à la plaisanterie, _Malfoy_. Tu sais comme c'est dur pour moi de dire ces choses-là, rétorqua Harry, un peu agacé.

- Je sais, répondit Draco avec un autre soupir. Tu me manques aussi. Plus que _toi_, tu ne peux l'imaginer. Comment as-tu pu m'appeler ? Je croyais que tu étais dans un endroit isolé, loin de la civilisation.

- C'est le cas. Il n'y a pas de lignes téléphoniques ici. Mais Tei Pei est un sorcier foutument génial. Il possède un téléphone enchanté ! Cependant, il reste déconnecté la plupart du temps. Il m'a laissé l'utiliser parce que je lui ai dit que c'était une urgence.

Draco se figea.

- Vraiment ? Harry… Pourquoi tu as soudain décidé de m'appeler ?

- J'ai fait un rêve… En fait, c'était un horrible cauchemar… à propos de toi, dit Harry avec difficulté.

- De quoi as-tu rêvé exactement ? questionna Draco dans un souffle.

Il avait du mal à tenir le téléphone parce que ses mains commençaient à trembler. Harry soupira.

- J'ai rêvé que ton appartement avait explosé et que tu avais été méchamment blessé. Tu étais couvert de sang et il y avait cet homme qui te lançait l'Avada Kedavra. J'ai paniqué. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour t'aider. Puis je me suis réveillé et j'étais très stressé.

Harry eut un petit rire.

- Je me sens stupide maintenant. Sirius m'avait averti que j'avais probablement une réaction excessive… Mais je devais t'appeler pour m'assurer que tu allais bien. J'étais vraiment inquiet.

Les yeux de Draco se remplirent de larmes à nouveau. Harry avait rêvé de ce qui lui était arrivé et il avait été si inquiet qu'il ne s'était pas reposé jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse finalement lui parler. Le blond était touché. C'était plus que ça. Son amour était en train de déborder.

- Merci, Harry, dit-il après avoir recouvré sa voix.

- Est-ce que tu pleures ? demanda Harry, surpris.

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Draco, en essuyant ses larmes et tentant de ne pas avoir l'air d'une fille.

- Tu vas vraiment bien ? Tu me dis la vérité à propos de cette dispute de bar ? C'est tout ce qui s'est passé ? insista Harry.

Une alarme sifflait sans cesse dans sa tête. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il savait que Draco lui cachait quelque chose.

- Je vais bien, Harry, l'assura Draco d'une faible voix.

- Tu sais… Si tu veux que je… Je peux partir d'ici à l'instant, proposa Harry, faisant trembler Draco encore plus. S'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas… Dis-le-moi simplement. Je serai là en deux ou trois jours.

Draco maudit Harry de le tenter comme ça. C'était évident qu'il voulait qu'il revienne dès que possible. Son côté quémandeur et égoïste voulait dire à Harry qu'il avait besoin de câlins, que _tout_ était terrible et qu'il avait besoin de Harry à ses côtés plus que jamais. S'il lui disait à ce qui s'était réellement passé, il était certain que Harry quitterait le Tibet sur le champ.

Mais Draco ne pouvait pas faire ça. Premièrement parce que Harry n'était pas au Tibet en vacances mais pour se _guérir_. Deuxièmement parce que Draco ne voulait pas jouer les damoiselles en détresse. Il était capable de faire face seul ou alors il essayait de s'en convaincre. Il ne pouvait pas simplement compter sur Harry tout le temps.

- Je vais bien, dit-il à Harry.

En lui, son cœur lui criait de ne pas se montrer si stupidement altruiste.

- Et toi ? Tu fais des progrès ?

- Oui, un peu. Pas autant que je le voudrais, répondit Harry plutôt mélancolique. Mais Tei Pei dit que je fais ça bien. Il est pire que Dumbledore, tu sais ? C'est impossible d'obtenir quoi que se soit de lui. Il est assez mystérieux. Mais je profite de mon séjour ici. C'est magnifique. J'aimerais que tu sois là.

- J'aimerais être là-bas avec toi aussi. Tu sais quand tu vas rentrer ? demanda Draco avec espoir.

- Non… répondit Harry d'un air abattu. Sirius m'a dit que ça pourrait prendre une année pour –

Draco en sauta presque de son lit.

- Une _année_ ?

- Oui. Mais j'essaie aussi fort que je peux d'élucider ce qui se passe en moi. J'espère que ça ne prendra pas aussi longtemps. Est-ce que tu vas m'attendre ?

- Je ne sais pas… répondit Draco en faisant la moue.

- Oh, vraiment ?

Harry n'aimait pas ça.

- Tu as rompu avec Bill correctement ?

Draco sourit.

- Non. Et maintenant que je sais que tu ne seras pas de retour avant une année…

- Ha. Ha.

Harry agrippa le fil entortillé du téléphone.

- Ne plaisante pas avec ça.

- Oh, mais c'est drôle ! J'aime t'agacer. C'est ma revanche parce que tu ne m'as pas appelé jusqu'à maintenant, gloussa Draco et après quelques secondes, il entendit rire Harry aussi.

- Je suis désolé. J'essaierai d'inventer une urgence chaque semaine, comme ça, Tei Pei me permettra d'utiliser son téléphone.

Draco rit encore plus.

- Et je te promets de rompre avec Bill une fois que tu auras fait ça.

- Sérieusement. C'en est terminé avec lui ?

Harry semblait anxieux.

- Oui, confirma Draco légèrement empourpré tandis qu'il se rappelait la façon dont il avait presque laissé Bill le séduire. Je suis célibataire maintenant.

- Non, tu ne l'es pas ! Tu m'as, maintenant, même si je suis à des kilomètres en ce moment…

- Alors, tu es mon _petit_ _ami_, Monsieur Je-suis-un-Hétéro ?

Harry rit.

- Je suppose que oui.

Il y eut une pause puis Harry dit timidement :

- Draco, je t'aime. Et j'en suis joliment sûr maintenant. Me trouver loin de toi est vraiment difficile.

Draco sentit son cœur se gonfler de bonheur.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Les mots de Harry venaient de lui donner la force dont il avait besoin pour continuer son combat.

**A suivre…**

**NDT** :

**1) **l'expression « _à la_ Draco Malfoy » est en français dans le texte.

Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Alors, si ça vous a plu, laissez un petit mot et si ça ne vous a pas plu, dites-le aussi ! LOL

N'oubliez pas de mettre votre adresse e-mail si vous souhaitez une réponse à votre review.

Bisous.

Falyla


	43. Chapter 43

**Auteure**: Blanche Malfoy

**Titre**: Love me, Love me not.

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Rating**: R

**Paring**: Draco/Harry Draco/Bill

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations** **homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR. L'histoire appartient à Blanche Malfoy, quant à moi, je revendique la traduction.

Chapitre 43/48. **Le Manoir.**

Quand Draco Malfoy arriva au Manoir, il ressentit une grande variété d'émotions. Étrangement, la plupart de ses souvenirs n'étaient pas aussi mauvais qu'il le pensait. Il y avait passé de bons moments. Tous ses caprices avaient été réalisés et satisfaits par sa mère et son père quand il était petit. Il sentit quelque chose peser sur son cœur tandis qu'il se rappelait comment Lucius lui avait appris à voler à un très jeune âge ; comment sa mère lui avait enseigné à devenir un parfait gentleman et comment garder la tête haute en toute situation. Narcissa lui avait aussi transmis le sens de la mode et du style. Elle l'avait beaucoup dorloté et lui avait présenté le meilleur du monde sorcier et du monde moldu.

C'était drôle de penser à ces choses maintenant. En fait, il avait cru qu'une fois qu'il aurait vu le Manoir Malfoy à nouveau, il serait submergé par d'horribles souvenirs, du genre qui le ferait fuir au loin. Mais c'était l'inverse qui se produisait. Il avait de bons souvenirs de cette magnifique et ancienne maison qui ressemblait à un château qui avait vu vivre des générations de Malfoy.

Et le plus saisissant de tout était qu'en fait, il avait de bons souvenirs de ses _parents_. Quand il n'était qu'un gamin qui ne connaissait rien du monde, cet endroit avait été son royaume privé, sa mère et son père des héros à ses yeux. Narcissa s'était toujours présentée comme la femme la plus élégante que Draco eut jamais vu et continuait à l'être à l'heure actuelle. Son père avait été un exemple de bonnes manières et de classe hors pair. Draco les avait adorés comme des dieux et il avait espéré grandir en étant exactement comme eux.

Mais ensuite, ses merveilleux souvenirs d'enfance furent renversés par la réalité.

C'était vrai que Draco avait été traité comme un prince jusqu'à l'âge de onze ans. Il avait régné en maître absolu dans sa maison , paradant comme un vrai membre de l'aristocratie sorcière qui a le monde dans ses mains et aucune limite dans le ciel, ne remettant _jamais_ en question l'autorité de ses parents parce qu'ils semblaient savoir ce qui était le mieux pour lui.

Et cependant, tout avait changé quand Harry était entré dans sa vie. Après leur rencontre chez Madame Guipure, la vie de Draco avait pris un tournant. Après Harry, tout n'avait été que compétition entre eux et bagarres pour tout, faire souffrir le binoclard et lui faire éprouver comment c'était de venir d'une espèce inférieure. Lucius avait encouragé Draco de toutes ses forces à haïr Potter. Et parce que Potter le traitait avec un tel dédain, ce n'était pas très difficile pour Draco de trouver des raisons de l'abhorrer.

Ce n'était pas compliqué de garder sa haine pour Harry intacte pendant toutes ces années. Ce qui devint très dur pour Draco fut de nier sa vraie personnalité. Et ce n'était pas tout. Les exigences constantes de ses parents pour qu'il soit parfait le rendaient fou. Chaque fois que Draco rentrait au Manoir pour les vacances d'été, Lucus semblait de plus en plus déçu par lui, et trouvait toujours de nouvelles imperfections dans son caractère.

Sa mère avait été indulgente avec lui une plus longue période mais lorsqu'il fut prouvé que sa petite poupée avait sa volonté propre et n'obéissait plus à la sienne, elle devint aussi vicieuse dans ses commentaires et ses actions que Lucius. Ses parents avaient été si dégoûtés de lui qu'ils avaient même loué Johnson Smear pour attirer Draco dans une romance uniquement pour faire de sa vie un enfer. Lucius s'était attendu à ce que Draco revienne au Manoir en suppliant qu'on l'y accepte à nouveau. Il avait sous-estimé la force de Draco et la compassion de Severus.

Ce fut Severus qui vint à son secours alors qu'il était brisé et désespéré. Severus le confia aux bons soins de Molly et Arthur Weasley avant de disparaître du monde magique à la recherche de Black. Et pour ça, Draco lui serait éternellement reconnaissant. Draco ne cessait de s'étonner de la façon dont les Weasley l'avait accepté si librement et si chaleureusement, considérant l'horrible manière dont les Malfoy les avaient traités depuis des décennies, si ce n'était des siècles.

Draco avait trouvé sa route. Il avait fait la paix avec lui-même. Il serait damné s'il laissait ses parents détruire ce qu'il avait construit pendant ces années, ce qui était précisément pourquoi il était en face du Manoir en premier lieu. C'était la confrontation finale.

Il sentit qu'on lui touchait doucement le dos et il se retourna avec un faible sourire.

- Tu es prêt ? demanda Hermione.

Draco lâcha un sourire.

- Je te mentirais si je te disais que je le suis. Si je pouvais, je renverrai ce moment à jamais. Mais, dit-il en humectant ses lèvres sèches, je sais que je ne peux pas laisser ça s'éterniser. Je dois le faire.

- Tu n'as pas à faire ça seul, cependant, lui rappela gentiment Hermione. Je peux entrer avec toi.

Draco secoua la tête.

- Ça ne va pas être joli à l'intérieur, Hermione.

- Je n'ai jamais pensé que ça le serait, déclara-t-elle. C'est exactement pourquoi tu pourrais avoir besoin de soutien.

- Non, ceci est _mon_ combat. Je dois y faire face, seul, dit-il, déterminé. Ceci dit, merci de ton offre.

- Bien, si tu as besoin de moi, je serai ici. Tu n'as qu'à lancer un sortilège d'avertissement par l'une des fenêtres.

- Je le ferai, dit-il et elle lui sourit d'un air rassurant.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du Manoir.

Il n'y avait aucun policier sorcier aux alentours, ce qui ne le surprit pas. Son père les avait probablement payé afin qu'ils gardent leurs distances et prétendent le surveiller de temps à autre. Il regarda la lourde porte de bois sculptée de serpents et des armoiries des Malfoy. Puis il déverrouilla les sortilèges de protections, un par un, reconnaissant que ses parents aient gardés les mêmes. S'ils les avaient changés, il aurait eu des difficultés à entrer.

Il se demanda si Narcissa et Lucius l'attendaient. Après tout, ils l'avaient déjà invité à les rejoindre deux jours auparavant.

Il avança prudemment dans le Manoir, faisant attention aux nouveaux sortilèges inamicaux. Il n'en trouva aucun. Le son de ses semelles frappant le marbre du sol se répercutait dans le long et silencieux corridor du hall d'entrée à chacun de ses pas. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il atteignit la pièce favorite de son père : son bureau.

Draco l'ouvrit lentement et il retint son souffle d'anticipation. Tenant sa baguette prête, il entra et le trouva vide. La seule chose qui prouvait que Lucius était déjà là, était sa pipe allumée sur le bureau de style victorien. Draco poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il retenait son souffle jusqu'à cet instant.

Son apaisement ne dura pas longtemps. Il sentit la présence de son père derrière lui et se tourna rapidement. Ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard fixe de Lucius et il essaya durement de ne pas détourner les siens. C'était important de montrer à son père qu'il ne plierait pas ou ne permettrait pas qu'on l'humilie.

Même si Lucius avait des cernes sous les yeux, son arrogance était peinte sur son visage. Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment. Draco déglutit et s'ordonna de rester calme et posé. Il était prêt pour Lucius. Il pouvait s'en occuper.

- Salut, fils. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? demanda finalement Lucius avec une feinte courtoisie. J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas, même si ta mère n'a cessé d'essayer de me convaincre du contraire. Elle ne perd pas espoir avec toi, cette idiote.

- Vous n'allez pas me demander comment je suis entré ?

Lucius se crispa sur l'extrémité de sa canne et marcha jusqu'au fauteuil près de l'âtre. Draco se tendit un instant mais se relaxa quand Lucius passa devant lui sans rien faire. Correctement assis, Lucius fit courir ses doigts à travers les cheveux blond argenté maintenant courts et releva le menton.

- Pourquoi te demanderais-je quelque chose d'aussi stupide ? Je sais comment tu es entré. Ta mère a gardé les anciens sortilèges de sécurité autour du Manoir dans l'espoir que tu reviennes un jour.

Draco haussa un sourcil en entendant ça et Lucius lui adressa un sourire narquois.

- C'est ta mère, Draco. Elle a foi en toi et ta loyauté envers ta famille.

Draco grogna à cette déclaration et Lucius ricana.

- Comme je disais, c'est une femme idiote. Mais tu n'as pas encore répondu à ma question. Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- Je pensais que vous aviez fait vos bagages, fit Draco. Je croyais que vous seriez parti depuis longtemps.

- Et tu es venu ici dans l'espoir de m'en empêcher ? De _m'arrêter_, peut-être ?

Draco ne tressaillit pas en répondant.

- C'est une possibilité.

Lucius eut un petit rire rauque.

- Tu n'oserais pas mettre ton propre père aux arrêts.

- Je pourrais.

Lucius le fixa pensivement.

- Peut-être que tu es aussi stupide que ta mère. J'avoue que j'espérais aussi que tu reviendrais un jour la queue entre les jambes. Mais en regardant dans tes yeux maintenant… Tu as changé. Tu es plus fort. Cette terrible expérience avec Smear ne t'a même pas fait frémir. Tu es même un _Auror_. Une honte pour nos ancêtres. Mais bizarrement, je suis fier de toi. Tu t'es arrangé pour survivre sans nous. Félicitations !

Draco eut un rire moqueur.

- Je suis sûr que vous l'êtes. Et ensuite, vous m'inviterez pour le thé et nous passerons du bon temps ensemble comme un père et son fils. Vous me questionnerez sur mon travail et je m'enquérrai de votre séjour en prison. Je vous pardonnerai d'être un salaud fini. Vous me pardonnerez d'être un pédé et d'avoir ruiner vos plans d'élever un morveux Malfoy afin de conserver notre lignage. Nous pleurerons tous les deux, nous nous étreindrons et nous réaliserons que nous avons passé un temps précieux séparés l'un de l'autre.

Lucius eut un sourire affecté.

- Je n'irai pas _si_ loin. Le thé est une bonne idée cependant.

Lucius prit sa baguette de ses robes, provoquant une certaine tension chez Draco et il agrippa sa propre baguette. Mais tout ce que Lucius fit fut de tapoter sa baguette sur la table pour matérialiser un service à thé en porcelaine de Chine devant lui.

- Voudrais-tu prendre un siège, s'il te plait ? Je promets que je ne ferai aucun geste brusque, pas plus que je ne te sauterai à la gorge. Ce n'est pas mon style de toute façon.

- Non, votre style, c'est de vous glisser par derrière et de poignarder dans le dos, fit remarquer Draco en prenant la tasse dans ses mains pour la humer avec méfiance.

- Pas de poison, je te l'assure. Est-ce que j'empoisonnerai mon propre fils ?

- Vous avez payé les services de quelqu'un pour me violer à répétition, lui rappela Draco avec un ricanement amer.

Il était stupéfait de la façon dont il arrivait se contenir.

- Ne devrai-je pas être inquiet ?

- Oh, mais c'était pour t'apprendre une leçon, dit Lucius en avalant une gorgée de thé. C'est ce que n'importe quel père aurait fait. Par exemple, qu'est-ce qu'un père fait s'il attrape son fils en train de fumer ? Il fait fumer le paquet entier au petit morveux, ainsi il ne répétera pas la même erreur une nouvelle fois. J'ai utilisé le même principe avec toi. Est-ce que j'ai eu tort ? Peut-être. Mais j'ai seulement pensé à ce qui serait le mieux pour toi.

Draco trembla légèrement. Lucius était méprisable de croire que ce qu'il lui avait fait subir était tout simplement une façon normale de corriger son caractère.

- Ça n'a pas marché, de toute façon. Je suppose que je t'ai sous-estimé, toi et ton affreux goût pour les hommes. Oh, au fait, j'ai vu une adorable photo de toi et de Harry Potter. Quelle honte que je n'ai pas été informé de ce béguin jadis… Nous aurions pu en tirer avantage. J'aurai pu utilisé ça comme moyen pour échapper à la prison.

Draco eut un rire creux.

- Vous plaisantez.

- Non, pas du tout, souligna Lucius. J'aurai dit à tout le monde que j'avais à cœur les intérêts de Harry en travaillant pour Voldemort, parce que mon fils avait une liaison avec lui. Et bien sûr, en tant que père très concerné, je me serais réjoui de leur romance et je n'aurai fait ce que Voldemort me demandait que parce que je pensais les protéger.

Draco grogna.

- Ça n'a aucun sens ! C'est juste comme si vous étiez d'accord avec ça aussi longtemps que vous aviez quelque chose à y gagner. Vous me méprisez d'être gay.

- C'est juste, admit Lucius en haussant les épaules. Mais un père ne peut-il pas changer d'avis, spécialement quand ça vient sauver ses propres fesses ?

Draco secoua la tête, incrédule.

- Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir, Draco ? Tu me rends nerveux. Et bois ce thé. Il n'est pas empoisonné.

Draco posa la tasse qu'il n'avait pas touchée au centre de la table sans ajouter un mot, et il s'assit dans le fauteuil opposé à celui de Lucius, sa baguette posée sur ses genoux.

- Et où est-ce que vous allez ? Paris ? Vienne ? Afrique du Sud ? demanda Draco, désinvolte.

Lucius plaça sa tasse de thé à côté de celle de Draco, claqua brusquement ses doigts et attendit que sa pipe s'installe dans sa main droite avant de la fumer avec un soupir de plaisir.

- Je ne vais nulle part, l'informa calmement Lucius. Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire. Dans deux mois, ma peine sera effacée et je serai à nouveau un homme libre.

Draco fonça les sourcils.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être certain ?

- Oh, Draco, mon pauvre fils innocent.

La pipe resta entre ses lèvres un instant. Puis l'aîné des Malfoy l'ôta de sa bouche et regarda sans rien fixer de particulier.

- Ça a pris un bon moment mais les beaux jours sont presque de retour à nouveau. La corruption est finalement en vogue cette automne. C'est stupéfiant de voir ce que des pots-de-vin peuvent faire aux gens. Je te jure que je n'ai menacé personne cette fois, je n'ai eu qu'à agiter de l'argent et quelques titres de propriété devant leurs visages. C'est tout ce qu'il a fallu pour acheter ma liberté. Je suppose que je suis un peu triste de perdre cette magnifique Villa en Toscane mais… bon… tout a un prix. En outre, je peux toujours les récupérer plus tard.

- Alors vous aviez déjà acheté votre liberté. Ce que le Wizengamot a fait n'était que pour la galerie… dit Draco, triste que ses prédictions s'avèrent exactes.

Lucius acquiesça lentement, un grand sourire imprimé sur sa figure.

- Tu pensais autrement ? Tu es habituellement plus intelligent, Draco. En fait, tu croyais que j'allais quitter le pays comme un criminel ordinaire ? Je t'en prie ! Pas moi ! Je reste ici ! Et dès que possible, je reprends mes affaires. Et prends-en bien note : j'influencerai le Ministère exactement comme je le faisais avant.

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure et réalisa qu'il s'était trompé sur beaucoup de choses concernant son père, ce qui ne signifiait pas que Lucius était moins dangereux. Au contraire. Draco devait se montrer très prudent.

- Vous pourriez me mentir, songea Draco. Vous pourriez partir pour une destination inconnue dès que j'ai le dos tourné.

- Je ne le ferai pas, je peux te l'assurer. Bien sûr, je sais qu'il difficile de croire un vieil homme. Mais je suis honnête, je le jure !

Lucius fit une pause, sourit à Draco puis ajouta :

- _Aussi honnête que je peux l'être._

- Est-ce que vous n'avez pas tout perdu au profit du Ministère ? Ce n'est pas pour ça que Mère m'a poursuivi pour me demander de revenir et que vos actifs me reviennent, dit Draco.

Lucius secoua la tête.

- Ta mère a passé outre mes instructions. Je ne l'avais pas autorisée à te faire une telle offre. Tu es renié. Pourtant, je lui avais dit que je changerais d'avis si tu demandais pardon et revenais en rampant, ce que je sais que tu ne feras pas… A moins que… je ne menace la vie de ton doux amant.

Il y avait quelque chose de mauvais dans le ton de Lucius qui envoya des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale de Draco.

- C'est un point intéressant, fit Draco, essayant d'ignorer la voix dans sa tête qui ne cessait de le pousser à jeter un sort sur Lucius. Vous _êtes_ en train de me menacer, moi. J'ai reçu des messages intimidants depuis que la photo de Ste-Mangouste a été publiée. Et il y a deux jours, mon appartement a été détruit et j'ai presque été tué par une de vos chères connaissances : _Johnson_ _Smear_. Vous avez de nouveau loué les services de Johnson ? demanda Draco.

Il fut surpris de voir un sincère étonnement sur le visage de Lucius.

- Oh, allons. Vous ne le saviez pas ?

- Il n'y avait rien dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_, fit remarquer Lucius.

- Oh, c'est vrai. Mon patron ne veut pas que la nouvelle paraisse dans les journaux. Il pense que je suis le seul coupable, Merlin sait pourquoi, alors, il croit que ça fera tache pour le Département si la nouvelle était publiée, sourit amèrement Draco.

- Je ne sais vraiment rien de ce récent événement. Et je jure que je n'ai rien à voir avec ça. Je ne payerais personne pour te tuer, Draco. Je le ferai moi-même si nécessaire, dit froidement Lucius et Draco le crut. Est-ce que Smear t'a dit qu'il agissait sur _mes_ ordres ?

- Non.

Drcao sentit ses paumes devenir moites. Sa maîtrise commençait à s'écrouler.

- Il a dit que c'était Bellatrix Lestrange.

- _Ta tante Bella _? demanda-t-il, les sourcils relevés.

S'il n'avait pas vu une veine pulser frénétiquement sur le front de Lucius, Draco n'aurait jamais su qu'il était furieux. Draco acquiesça.

- Oui.

Lucius délaissa sa pipe qui reposait sur le centre de table, prit sa baguette et la pointa vers l'âtre. Un rayon de lumière blanche le frappa et créa des flammes blanches. Lucius hurla pour appeler Trinity et l'elfe de maison apparut en retenant son souffle. La petite créature se pencha jusqu'à ce que son nez pointu touchât presque le tapis persan sur le sol.

- Appelle Narcissa, j'ai besoin de la voir immédiatement dans mon bureau, ordonna Lucius.

L'elfe de maison se précipita à nouveau à l'intérieur des flammes et disparut. Lucius dévisagea Draco mais ne dit rien.

- Alors, vous ne savez vraiment rien à propos de Smear et Bellatrix, fit Draco à voix basse.

- Non, je n'en savais rien. En fait, je suis très en colère d'entendre ça. Tu vois, je m'attendais à ce que tu reviennes pour certaines raisons, même si je savais que tu ne reviendrais pas pour les mêmes raisons qu'imaginait ta mère. Je savais que tu me confronterais et me poserais des questions pour savoir comment je m'étais arrangé pour convaincre le Wizengamot d'alléger ma sentence. Mais je ne savais pas que tu viendrais parce que quelqu'un t'avait attaqué et que tu pensais que c'était moi.

- Mais vous avez vu la photographie dans la _Gazette_ _du_ _Sorcier_. Je croyais…

Lucius l'interrompit.

- Je ne nierai pas que j'ai été choqué en la voyant. Cependant, l'article entier était plutôt amusant, sourit Lucius d'un air narquois. Et la façon dont le journaliste suggérait que Potter pourrait être le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres… Ingénieux. Mais pas du tout vrai. En fait, j'ai cru que la photo était un montage ce qui prouve que même un vieil homme peut se montrer naïf quelque fois !

- Alors, vous n'êtes pas fâché contre moi ?

Draco était très confus.

- Vous ne pensiez à vous venger parce que j'ai brisé la malédiction que Voldemort avait placé sur Harry avant de mourir ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais me venger ? Je suis plus que reconnaissant que Voldemort soit mort, Draco. Pour être honnête, je préférais vivre dans un monde sans lui. Il était vraiment trop cinglé. Tôt ou tard, il nous aurait tués, ta mère et moi. J'ai protégé tes fesses de nombreuses fois, faisant croire que tu avais déserté notre armée, et non rejoint l'Ordre. _Lui_, il savait que je mentais. Si Potter ne l'avait pas tué, nous serions tous morts, à l'heure qu'il est.

- Mais je pensais…

- Et bien, tu pensais mal. Je n'aurais poursuivi Potter que s'il s'était mis en travers de mon chemin. Ce qu'il n'a pas fait. Pourquoi me serais-je soucié de lui ?

Draco était trop abasourdi pour dire quoi que se soit d'autre.

- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de Mangemorts qui en ont réchappé, continua Lucius. Et ceux qui sont en liberté ne vont pas risquer de te pourchasser. Tu es un Auror. Ils le savent très bien. Mais nous avons ta cinglée de tante Bella…

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Narcissa, vêtue d'une magnifique robe blanche et rose clair, constellée de petits diamants et de cristaux taillés en forme d'étoiles. Les longs et soyeux cheveux blond clair cascadait dans son dos, lui donnant un air éthéré. Ses yeux clignotèrent lorsqu'elle vit Draco aux côtés de Lucius, puis ses lèvres s'ourlèrent en sourire affecté.

- Alors, tu as enfin recouvré la raison, dit-elle, plus que satisfaite d'elle-même. Je savais que tu le ferais.

- Il est venu m'empêcher de quitter le pays, très chère, déclara Lucius. Et quand je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas dans mes projets, il m'a accusé de lui avoir envoyer Smear pour le tuer. Qu'en penses-tu, _chérie_ ?

- Des conneries, répondit-elle promptement. Pourquoi est-ce que nous voudrions tuer notre propre fils ?

Draco fit une grimace. Cette entière conversation devenait de plus en plus surréaliste. Il sentait un nœud dans son estomac. C'était très déroutant de se retrouver dans la même pièce avec ses deux parents.

- C'est juste, admit Lucius en la fixant intensément. Puis il m'a donné d'autres nouvelles plus intéressantes. A savoir que le responsable pour Smear est ta chère sœur _Bellatrix_.

Pendant un instant, Narcissa devint plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Ses mains délicates tremblèrent légèrement ainsi que son menton.

- C'est plutôt intéressant. Je n'ai pas entendu parler de Bella depuis un long moment. Je me demande où elle est.

Lucius fronça les sourcils. Il se leva et vint se placer devant elle, ses yeux étincelant dangereusement.

- Est-ce que tu oserais me mentir ? Tu sais où elle est, Narcissa. Je sais que tu l'as aidée.

Il parlait très près de son visage. Narcissa resta tranquille mais Draco pouvait voir qu'elle était nerveuse. Lucius était le seul qu'elle craignait.

- Je ne sais pas… tenta-t-elle de dire mais il lui attrapa les bras et les serra jusqu'à ce qu'elle gémisse de douleur.

Draco se leva instinctivement. Il ne savait pas s'il devait intervenir ou laisser son père poursuivre sa démonstration. Bien qu'il la détestât, elle restait encore sa mère. Mais ne méritait-elle pas de souffrir si elle avait quelque chose à voir avec la dernière attaque de Smear ? Ne méritait-elle pas de souffrir pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait dans le passé ? Draco tressaillit. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

- Avoue, Narcissa ! Est-ce que tu sais où elle est ?

Elle grimaça.

- Oui.

- Est-ce que tu as comploté avec elle contre Draco ?

Lucius serra ses bras plus fort et elle cria.

- O-Oui ! admit-elle sur un ton brusque.

Lucius la relâcha comme il était dégoûté d'elle et elle tomba sur le sol, tête baissée, les mains sur le visage.

- Voilà, Draco, siffla Lucius avec mépris. Le vrai esprit criminel qui se cachait derrière ton attaque. Une femme qui croit pouvoir agir par elle-même et qui compte sur sa dingue de sœur au lieu de son mari. Je t'ai dit quoi avant d'aller en prison, Narcissa ? QUOI ?

- Que je devais m'occuper des affaires de la maison et rien d'autre, chuchota-t-elle, humiliée.

Son arrogance s'était totalement envolée maintenant. Draco eut pitié d'elle mais profondément en lui, il pensait qu'elle le méritait bien. Il se détesta de penser ça.

- Exactement ! Et quelle partie de cette consigne tu n'as pas comprise ? demanda Lucius, furieux.

- Mais tu n'étais pas là ! Il y avait des problèmes urgents dont il fallait s'occuper ! s'exclama-t-elle en levant les yeux.

- Oh, et ton brillant esprit a cru que c'était intelligent d'aller vers ton fils et de lui demander de revenir à la maison, ainsi nous aurions pu lui transmettre nos actifs afin de duper le Ministère. A notre traître de fils ! Un fils qui nous a tourné le dos, qui a rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix et qui est maintenant Auror ! Un fils qui nous hait et qui se réjouirait de savoir que nous sommes assez désespérés pour tenter d'user d'une combine aussi puérile !

Lucius fulminait.

- Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, tu envoies ta sœur après lui, tout en sachant parfaitement qu'elle le tuerait pour ce qu'il a fait à Ste-Mangouste.

- Elle ne l'aurait pas fait! Smear n'était pas sensé tuer Draco. Il devait l'enlever et nous l'amener! s'écria-t-elle. Draco mérite de souffrir pour ce qu'il nous a fait! Toute cette honte qu'il a amenée sur notre famille! D'abord en couchant avec des hommes puis en nous vendant à l'Ordre! Ou est-ce tu as oublié que tu as été arrêté grâce à lui? Tu l'as dit toi-même! C'est un traître! Et maintenant, il est avec Harry Potter! C'est lui qui a brisé la malédiction que notre Seigneur avait placé sur Potter! Il méritait une leçon! Je pensais qu'après une période d'emprisonnement dans nos donjons, il réaliserait enfin où est sa place! C'est moi lui ai donné naissance! J'ai été grosse et laide pendant neuf mois! Tu as couché avec d'autres femmes à cause de ça! Il est ma récompense d'avoir dû supporter cet enfer! Il est à _moi_! hurla-t-elle, hors d'elle. _A MOI_!

Draco se sentait nauséeux. Il se couvrit la bouche avec sa main comme si ça allait l'empêcher de vomir.

- Femme stupide!

Lucius la gifla.

- _Je_ suis le Maître de cette maison! _Je_ suis celui qui mène la barque, Narcissa! Draco est _mon_ jouet! Il est à _moi_! C'était moi qui devais lui enseigner une leçon! Pas ta sœur psychopathe ! Pas toi!

Draco serra ses poings et se mordit durement la lèvre inférieure. Sa famille était vraiment tordue. Lucius n'était pas furieux contre elle parce qu'elle avait osé attaquer son fils mais parce qu'il voulait le privilège de le faire lui-même. Ainsi finalement, il ne s'était pas trompé sur Lucius. Il avait des raisons de le craindre. Draco était dégoûté par tout ça. Pour ses parents, il n'était qu'un jouet dont il pouvait disposer à leurs convenances.

- Et maintenant? Est-ce vous qui allez me donner une leçon, père? demanda Draco d'un air farouche.

Lucius se tourna vers lui avec un froncement de sourcil.

- Non, Draco. Ta mère est en tête de ma liste.

Il lui adressa un sourire mauvais.

- Elle va m'aider à traquer Bellatrix, puis Smear. Je m'occuperai d'eux.

- Je n'ai pas besoin que vous vous en occupiez pour moi! protesta Draco.

Lucius haussa les épaules.

- Alors, je le ferai pour mon propre plaisir.

Il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Narcissa et vit la haine dans ses yeux.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu savais que je te punirais lorsque je découvrirais ce que tu avais fait en mon absence. Respecte la place qui est la tienne, Narcissa ou paies-en le prix. Est-ce que tu es ma femme ou l'alliée de ta sœur? Choisis avec soin, très chère.

Narcissa se releva lentement du sol puis passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Draco trouva stupéfiant qu'elle se recompose si rapidement. Ses yeux bleus étaient aussi froids que de la glace quand elle répondit sans émotion.

- Je suis ta femme.

- Très bien, sourit Lucius, satisfait. Tu vois, Draco? C'est ainsi que l'on résout les conflits familiaux.

Draco respirait avec difficulté. Il ne pensait pas supporter la situation plus longtemps. Il avait besoin de sortir d'ici dès que possible ou alors il allait devenir fou. Il tremblait de tous ses membres.

- Tu veux du thé, ma chérie? demanda Lucius à Narcissa.

Elle acquiesça avec docilité et s'assit bien droite dans le fauteuil que Draco avait occupé quelques minutes auparavant.

- Jésus! Vous êtes complètement cinglés tous les deux! marmonna Draco, éberlué par la manière dont ils agissaient comme si de rien n'était. Alors quoi, maintenant, _cher_ père? Est-ce que vous allez m'enfermer ici et me faire payer pour mes péchés? questionna Draco avec un rire moqueur.

- Pas pour le moment, non.

Lucius s'assit à nouveau dans son fauteuil et soupira.

- Je suis très déçu de toi. Et je ne peux pas dire que je suis enchanté de tout ce que tu as fait… Mais tu es toujours mon héritier.

- Je suis renié! Vous l'avez dit vous-même! s'exclama Draco, perdant patience. Pourquoi vous n'oubliez pas tout simplement que j'existe, tous les deux? Mais bordel, pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas me laisser tranquille?

- Mais où serait l'amusement dans tout ça? se moqua Lucius, tout comme Narcissa. Tu es notre précieux petit garçon, Draco. Tu es notre seul enfant. J'ai besoin de toi vivant. Pour l'instant, en tout cas.

Lucius remplit sa tasse de thé d'une tape de sa baguette.

- Tu peux y aller maintenant. Je suis content que tu aies fait un saut ici, fils. Nous devrions refaire ça une autre fois.

Draco fixa son père avec incrédulité mais sachant bien que lorsque ça venait de ses parents, il devait s'attendre à l'inattendu. Il secoua la tête, épuisé, leur tourna le dos et marcha jusqu'à la sortie de la maison. Il était trop étonné et choqué pour essayer de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer et il ne lui restait plus qu'à se demander ce qui allait arriver maintenant.

**A suivre… **

Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Alors, si ça vous a plu, laissez un petit mot et si ça ne vous a pas plu, dites-le aussi ! LOL

N'oubliez pas de mettre votre adresse e-mail si vous souhaitez une réponse à votre review.

Bisous.

Falyla


	44. Chapter 44

**Auteure**: Blanche Malfoy

**Titre**: Love me, Love me not.

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Rating**: R

**Paring**: Draco/Harry Draco/Bill

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations** **homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR. L'histoire appartient à Blanche Malfoy, quant à moi, je revendique la traduction.

Chapitre 44/48. **L'enfer**.

Après avoir passé quelques jours à l'hôtel, Draco rassembla ses vêtements et les affaires personnelles qu'il avait trouvé intacts dans son appartement et décida de s'installer dans la maison de Harry à Grimmauld Place. Madame Black le reçut avec un hurlement de bienvenue qui brisa presque toutes les fenêtres du premier étage. Puis elle essaya de prétendre qu'elle était très mécontente que la maison soit habitée une nouvelle fois alors qu'en fait, elle était ravie d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui elle pouvait échanger des cris et se plaindre de tout.

Draco l'ignorait la plupart du temps mais il était soumis à une telle pression qu'il se retrouva une nuit sous le portrait, ivre mort, à cracher sa hargne sur le combat de fous qu'il menait contre ses parents, riant de toute cette affaire puis pleurant de tout son soûl parce qu'il se sentait seul et que Harry lui manquait. Madame Black avait volé une bouteille de vin dans un autre portrait et pleurait autant que lui. Elle partagea même quelques secrets de famille avec lui. Et bien qu'elle essayât de nier qu'elle pleurait parce que Harry lui manquait aussi, elle n'avait pas l'air très convaincant.

La présence de Madame Black le rassurait étrangement. Ses constantes criailleries et discours idiots l'aidaient à oublier ses problèmes actuels au travail, et dans une certaine mesure, ceux avec ses parents. Au moins, Hermione avait réussi à faire abandonner toutes les charges que Jonah avait contre lui, alléguant que son argumentation était faible et ne reposait sur rien. Le seul qui pouvait prouver quelque chose contre Draco était Smear et l'homme s'était tout simplement évaporé de Londres. Draco pariait qu'il s'était envolé avec Bellatrix pour un endroit inconnu. Ils y avaient été contraints, spécialement maintenant que Lucius était à leurs trousses. Ce n'était pas que Bellatrix craignait Lucius mais son père n'était un adversaire à prendre à la légère. Une fois rendu furieux, Lucius pouvait se montrer très effrayant et, en ce moment, sa fureur les sauvait de Bellatrix et de son ex-petit ami.

En ce qui concernait Lucius en lui-même, il n'avait envoyé qu'une lettre à Draco à propos de menus problèmes au Manoir. Ça ne semblait pas si bizarre à Draco. Son père, il s'en n'était rendu compte lors de leur dernière rencontre, était un être singulier. Sa folie était quelque chose qui inquiétait Draco. Les agissements de Lucius étaient imprévisibles. Mais il était déterminé à ne pas laisser la démence de ses parents ruiner sa vie à jamais. Il avait besoin de se libérer d'eux une fois pour toutes. Bien que ce fût une tâche difficile, elle n'était pas impossible.

Au moins, il avait cessé de recevoir des lettres de menaces qui condamnaient sa relation coupable avec Harry, ce qui lui procurait quelque soulagement. _La Gazette du Sorcier_ avait aussi changé de cible et se focalisait sur un scoop brûlant : la corruption au sein du Ministère. Bien que le public en général et le journal en particulier, étaient ouvertement contre l'allégement de la sentence de Lucius, le Tribunal de Grande Instance des sorciers ne semblait pas prêter attention aux critiques qui fusaient de toutes parts.

Draco savait bien combien il était difficile d'accuser le Wizengamot de corruption mais il espérait que justice se ferait un jour et que Lucius serait remis en prison, là où il avait sa place. Il espérait aussi que Bellatrix serait attrapée et arrêtée. Hermione et lui y travaillaient avec acharnement, presque aussi durement que Lucius.

Une autre semaine passa sans aucune nouvelle de Harry, de Bellatrix ou de son père. Draco priait chaque nuit pour le retour prompt et sauf de Harry. Il ne s'inquiétait plus que leur amour s'affaiblisse. Le dernier – et unique – téléphone de Harry avait apaisé son cœur. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être anxieux parfois. Son cœur ressentait douloureusement l'absence de Harry.

Pour passer le temps et tromper sa solitude, Draco était sorti deux fois avec Bill – _juste pour un café_ – et il n'avait rien ressenti d'autre qu'une tendre amitié pour son ex. Bill et lui continuaient à être très proches l'un de l'autre, plus encore maintenant qu'ils s'étaient rangés avec leurs vraies âmes sœurs. Mais c'était tout.

Lors de sa troisième semaine dans la résidence de Harry, Draco fut surpris par la soudaine visite de Severus. Comme d'habitude, l'ex-Maître de Potions était de très mauvaise humeur.

- Je vais rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que Sirius et le morveux soient de retour, ce qui pourrait être encore long… alors, tu ferais bien de t'habituer à ma présence dans les parages, l'informa Severus, en conduisant ses bagages flottant derrière lui.

Il monta l'escalier et s'installa confortablement dans l'une des nombreuses chambres d'invités. Draco le suivit simplement en fronçant des sourcils.

- Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il est entré en contact avec toi une nouvelle fois ? S'il l'a fait, c'était quand ? Harry n'a pas appelé depuis –

- Depuis que tu t'es fait attaquer par ton ex, je suppose, compléta Severus pour lui.

Draco pâlit.

- Rassure-toi, Draco. Potter ne sait pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé. Pas plus que Sirius. Sirius m'a appelé un peu après Harry pour m'informer qu'il avait fait un rêve étrange à propos de mon filleul attaqué dans son appartement. Mais tout semblait en ordre puisque tu as dis à Harry que rien de sérieux ne t'était arrivé, juste _une bagarre de pub_. Après avoir lutté avec moi-même, je suis venu à Londres il y a une semaine pour enquêter sur la vérité. Et j'ai découvert que non seulement ton ex avait essayé de te tuer mais que tu t'étais aussi payé une visite chez ton cinglé de père.

Draco le dévisagea, bouche bée.

- Comment tu as découvert tout ça ?

Severus sourit d'un air narquois.

- J'ai mes sources.

- Mais personne ne sait à propos de mon père, à part Hermione, et je doute qu'elle t'ait dit quoi que ce soit.

- Ce n'était pas Granger, dit Severus.

- Alors, qui t'a raconté ma visite au Manoir ? insista Draco.

Severus croisa les bras et soupira.

- Ton propre père.

- _Mon père_ ? répéta Draco, ébahi. Tu lui as parlé quand ?

- J'avais entendu dire qu'il était en détention à domicile, alors je suis passé lui dire bonjour.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Draco, choqué. Pourquoi tu es allé là-bas ?

- Pourquoi, espèce d'idiot ? Parce que j'étais inquiet pour toi ! s'exclama Severus, courroucé. Je devais découvrir s'il était responsable de ton attaque. Et étonnamment, il ne l'était pas. Il a dit que c'était ta tante Bellatrix qui avait fait publié la photo de Ste-Mangouste en signe de représailles. Même _lui_ n'a rien vu venir. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé mon aide, Draco ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que tu dois traverser ça tout seul ?

Draco roula des yeux et essaya de cacher le fait qu'il était touché par l'inquiétude de Severus.

- J'ai traversé la même chose avec Hermione, alors ne me fais pas répéter. C'est _mon_ problème. _Mon_ gâchis. Mes parents sont mon fardeau. J'ai besoin d'apprendre comment m'en occuper moi-même. Je ne suis plus un enfant.

- Pourtant, tu aurais dû te confier à moi…

- Non ! l'interrompit Draco. Tu sais ça mieux que quiconque ! Tu connais ce sentiment ! Bien que tu souhaites compter sur les gens et les laisser soulager ta douleur, tu sais que ce n'est pas bon pour eux. Ou pour toi-même ! En outre, tu ne veux pas passer pour un lâche. Tu veux te prouver à toi-même que tu peux t'occuper de ta propre foutue vie. Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as appris à l'époque ? Que je devais être capable de me prendre en charge ? C'est ce que je suis en train d'essayer de faire. De plus, je n'ai pas eu le courage de le dire à Harry. J'admets que c'était une question de fierté au début. Bon, c'est toujours une question de fierté. Mais… il a dit que je faisais des progrès. Si je lui avais dit pour Johnson, il serait revenu pour moi. Je _sais_ qu'il l'aurait fait. Je ne voulais pas ruiner ses chances de se guérir, alors j'ai menti.

Draco soupira lourdement puis il s'assit dans le fauteuil près du lit où Severus avait pris place.

- Et aussi, je n'aime pas me sentir comme une damoiselle en détresse. Je _peux_ prendre soin de moi. Si je continue à dépendre de Harry pour tout… qu'est-ce qui va me rester ? Je ne veux pas dépendre autant de lui. Ce n'est pas sain. Je veux simplement l'aimer. Je veux que nous soyons ensemble sur un pied d'égalité.

- Alors, tu te sens toujours inférieur à lui, constata Severus, d'une voix aiguisée, frappant sa cible en plein cœur.

Draco lui jeta un regard furieux.

- Peut-être. Et alors ? Je suis en train de changer ça. Je suis en train de…

- C'est vraiment idiot, Draco, mais je comprends, dit doucement Severus, prenant Draco par surprise. Toi, par contre, tu dois comprendre cependant que si tu continues à penser de cette façon, cela affectera ta relation avec Harry de manière très négative. Tu es _encore_ en compétition avec lui. Et si tu ne réalises pas qu'il est grand temps de changer ton stupide comportement juvénile, ta vie amoureuse sera un enfer. En amour, il n'est pas question de compétition, Draco. C'est une question de confiance, il faut partager ses craintes avec celui qu'on aime. Il ne faut pas avoir peur de permettre à la personne qui se tient à tes côtés de te relever quand tu tombes.

- Tu parles comme si tu étais la personnification de l'amour véritable, fit remarquer Draco avec un ricanement. Quiconque entendrait ces mots pourrait croire que tu les penses vraiment, Severus ! Est-ce que tu sais même de quoi tu parles ? Ta relation avec Black est basée sur la _méfiance_ !

- _Exactement_ ! Tu comprends mon point de vue ? Tu veux répéter mes erreurs ? Tu veux vivre avec Harry la même vie que je vis avec Sirius ? Tu es encore jeune. Il est encore temps d'ouvrir les yeux et de tirer une leçon de tes erreurs ! s'écria Severus avec impatience.

Cette attitude lui ressemblait si peu qu'il commençait à se sentir agité.

- En outre, Sirius et moi avons bien plus de raisons de nous haïr que toi et Harry.

- D'accord ! J'ai pigé ! Mais ça ne change pas le fait que je pense que j'ai eu raison de taire à Harry ce qui était arrivé !

- C'est ta vie, Draco. Fais comme il te plait avec elle. Mais rappelle-toi simplement une chose. Si ta fierté ou tes peurs surpassent ton amour, tu le perdras. Apprends à le laisser prendre soin de toi. Tu n'as pas besoin de jouer à la damoiselle en détresse, dit Severus avec une grimace, mais c'est bon de lui permettre de te soutenir de temps à autre et de tenir tes craintes à distance. Il aura aussi ce genre de moments. Tu n'aimerais pas être là pour lui quand il en aura besoin ?

Draco déglutit et détourna les yeux. Il se rappelait comme ça avait été bon de tenir Harry dans les bras après sa crise dans la maison de Severus et il comprit ce que Severus lui expliquait.

- Oui, répondit-il d'une voix faible. Je veux être là pour lui quand il en aura besoin. Et je ne veux pas qu'il croie que ça le rend inférieur à moi. Je veux qu'il me fasse entièrement confiance.

- Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Si tu veux ces choses, tu devras te laisser t'ouvrir à lui aussi.

Draco lui adressa un demi-sourire.

- Tu es plein de surprises, tu sais ? Pourquoi tu n'appliques pas toutes ces choses que tu m'as dites à ta propre vie amoureuse ?

Severus grimaça.

- Parce que, comme je l'ai dit, je suis bien trop vieux pour changer mes habitudes. Et aussi parce que c'est Sirius. Nous avons toutes les particularités forgées au fil des ans par le mépris et la haine… Nous sommes tous les deux cyniques et maussades. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est d'essayer de ne pas nous porter sur les nerfs mutuellement… pas trop du moins. Nous sommes un de ces cas sans espoir. Nous ne pouvons pas vivre l'un sans l'autre, pas plus que nous ne pouvons vivre _ensemble_. C'est foutument stressant… En fait, je suis content qu'il soit parti avec le morveux et me laisse un peu d'espace pour souffler.

- Tu dis ça seulement pour tromper ton cœur. Je fais tout le temps la même chose. En réalité, il te manque profondément, non ? demanda Draco.

- Vraiment ? grogna Severus. Pourquoi est-ce que cet imbécile de chien en chaleur me manquerait ?

Draco gloussa.

- Oh, il te manque tant que ça.

Severus haussa les épaules.

- C'est le sexe qui me manque.

- Je parie que vos disputes te manquent aussi, se moqua Draco.

Severus essayer de réprimer son sourire mais il n'y parvint pas.

- Peut-être, Draco. Peut-être.

- Est-ce qu'il est resté en contact avec toi après ce jour-là ? s'equit Draco, un peu anxieux.

- Non. Et je ne m'y attendais pas de sa part. Je ne suis pas du type sentimental. Je peux endurer plusieurs mois sans Sirius. Comme je l'ai dit, j'avais besoin d'espace.

Draco savait qu'il mentait mais il n'insista pas.

- Et comment _toi_, tu supportes l'absence de Potter ? questionna Severus.

Draco soupira d'un air sombre. _Lui_ n'avait pas envie de mentir. C'était vain. Ses émotions étaient écrites sur son visage de toute façon.

- Ça va, je suppose. Il me manque. Beaucoup.

- Tu ne vas pas pleurer, hein ? demanda Severus en se renfrognant.

- Non ! nia Draco, indigné. Mais je me permets de boire pour oublier de temps en temps.

Severus parut intéressé par cette option.

- Vraiment ? Ça t'ennuie si je me joins à toi ce soir ?

Draco sourit avec espièglerie.

- Pas du tout. Du moment que tu apportes ton propre Scotch.

- Très bien. Simplement ne viens pas pleurer pour goûter au paradis lorsque j'ouvrirai ma bouteille de meilleur Scotch au monde, répliqua Severus, narquois.

**°°°§§§°°°**

Draco se réveilla avec une terrible gueule de bois. Severus et lui avaient un peu exagéré sur la boisson le soir précédent. Mais au moins, ça avait été drôle. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait profiter de la compagnie d'un Severus Snape bourré. Mais juste avant de tomber comme une masse, il se demanda s'il ne devenait pas comme Harry avec la dégoûtante habitude de se fracasser à l'alcool pour s'endormir presque chaque soir.

Il se leva avec une grimace. Le monde autour de lui mit longtemps avant de se stabiliser. Il chancela jusqu'à la salle de bain, sa baguette à la main tandis qu'il se lançait le sortilège anti-migraine. Se sentant la tête légère après que le rayon de lumière jaune l'eût traversé, il remplit la baignoire d'eau tiède et sauta dedans. Il tapa doucement l'eau du bout de sa baguette pour y créer des bulles et soupira de béatitude quand il sentit l'eau masser ses muscles.

Quand il se trouva présentable, il descendit l'escalier pour rejoindre Severus dans la cuisine, _la Gazette du Sorcier_ ouverte devant lui. Severus prit à peine note de la présence de Draco tandis que le blond se versait une tasse de café fraîchement passé. Draco prit un siège en face de lui et but son café en silence. Finalement, Severus mit le journal sorcier de côté et fixa Draco, les yeux plissés.

- Tu as bien dormi ? demanda Severus.

- Je suppose que oui, répondit Draco avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Gueule de bois ?

- M'en suis déjà débarrassé, l'informa-t-il, en prenant une gorgée de café.

Severus acquiesça légèrement. Draco n'aimait pas la façon dont son parrain l'observait intensément.

- Tu t'es débarrassé de ta migraine mais pas de la mauvaise humeur qui va avec, fit remarquer Severus.

Draco haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules. Il était de mauvaise humeur, et alors ? Sa vie s'écroulait de toutes parts. Il n'y avait rien qui réussissait à le faire se sentir mieux.

- J'ai remarqué de trop nombreuses bouteilles vides, renversées un peu partout, observa Severus.

Oh, voilà donc où se dirigeait leur conversation. Draco soupira, certain qu'ensuite, Severus allait lui faire la leçon. Il ne se trompait pas.

- Tu es venu dans cette maison en premier lieu pour soigner Potter et son problème de boisson, dit Severus. Maintenant il est parti, et tu prends sa place. Est-ce que tu vas attendre qu'il te sauve, Draco ?

Draco eut un sourire désabusé.

- Peut-être. Mais ce n'est pas toi qui m'as dit de cesser d'agir sur la défensive et laisser les gens prendre soin de moi ?

- Je ne voulais pas dire que tu devais devenir une pathétique loque humaine.

- Je ne suis pas pathétique, rétorqua sèchement Draco. Et épargne-moi le sermon. Je suis en âge d'assumer mes propres actions. Si je veux me saouler pour dormir, je le ferai.

- Pour devenir un alcoolique ?

Draco soupira, irrité.

- Bien sûr que non ! Les bouteilles renversées qui traînent aux alentours sont là depuis toujours ! Ce ne sont pas les miennes. Elles sont à Harry !

Il frappa durement son poing sur la table au moment où il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ne se comportait pas seulement comme Harry. Il parlait comme lui, avec la même excuse boiteuse.

- Très bien. Tu as raison. Je suis pathétique. Je vais changer. On passe à autre chose.

- Si j'avais su que tu traversais une profonde dépression, je ne t'aurais pas laisser boire hier, fit Severus, le visage grave.

- Tu veux bien arrêter ? demanda Draco, sa figure rouge de colère. Je ne suis pas dépressif, pour l'amour de Merlin !

- Vraiment ? grimaça Severus.

- Non ! Je ne suis pas du tout dépressif. Par contre, tu me fais vraiment chier !

Draco se leva brusquement et prit sa tasse vide afin de la déposer dans l'évier, il avait ainsi une excuse pour éviter le regard aiguisé de Severus. Il plaça ses mains sur le rebord et s'humecta les lèvres. Puis il explosa.

- Est-ce que je n'ai pas le droit d'être furieux ? Ma vie était enfin sur des rails et ensuite tout ce gâchis est arrivé ! Harry, Mère, les lettres de menaces, Smear, Bellatrix, Père… ma carrière ne tient qu'à un fil ! Est-ce que je devrais sourire ? Dis-moi comment et je le ferai !

Il se tourna pour regarder fixement Severus et trouva son parrain plongé dans ses pensées.

- Je ne peux pas te dire comment. Je ne l'ai jamais su moi-même, dit amèrement Severus. Je ne voulais pas te faire la leçon. J'étais juste en train de tester tes nerfs.

- _Mes nerfs_ ?

Severus le dévisagea et Draco aima encore moins ce regard. Quelque chose dans ce regard lui envoya des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale. Draco avait l'impression qu'il était pris dans un faisceau de lumière. Bien sûr que Severus ne s'ennuierait pas à lui faire la leçon. Il ne l'avait fait qu'en quelques occasions et généralement pour préparer Draco à quelque chose de pire.

- Quoi ? demanda Draco, effrayé de ce qui allait suivre.

Les yeux de Draco se posèrent sur _la_ _Gazette_ sur la table. Severus la prit et la plia comme pour cacher ce qui y était écrit.

- Quoi ? insista Draco.

- Tu veux la bonne ou la mauvaise nouvelle en premier ?

Draco déglutit difficilement. Sa bouche était devenue brusquement très sèche.

- La bonne, répondit-il.

- Bon, la bonne nouvelle, c'est que Bellatrix Lestrange et Johnson Smear ont été retrouvés morts la nuit dernière, l'informa Severus. _Avada_ _Kedavra_. Le corps de Smear porte des signes de torture. Bellatrix ressemble à un ange. Je suppose qu'on doit ça à ton père. Narcissa doit lui avoir demander d'épargner la douleur à sa sœur. Smear n'a pas eu cette chance, ricana Severus. Il n'y a pas encore de suspects. A mon avis, ils n'en trouveront jamais. Le Ministère ne va pas s'ennuyer à enquêter sur le meurtre d'une ancienne Mangemort.

- Pourquoi on ne m'en a pas informé ?

« Je dois tout de suite appeler Hermione », se dit-il en lui-même, perdu dans ses propres pensées.

Il était sur le point de quitter la cuisine quand la voix de Severus l'arrêta.

- Il y a encore la mauvaise nouvelle, Draco. Prépare-toi, l'avertit-il, sa voix rauque coupant Draco comme un couteau.

Draco sentit ses mains trembler. Il crispa ses poings et serra les lèvres. Puis il attendit l'explosion. Severus jeta _la Gazette_ ouverte sur la table et attendit la réaction de Draco à l'article intitulé « DRACO MALFOY : MANGEMORT ET PROSTITUE ».

Draco sentit ses intestins se retourner. Il s'appuya sur la table et se força à lire l'article en entier. Chaque mot semblait être une épée qui le déchirait. C'était un véritable récit de sexe et de drogues. Un mensonge élaboré sur la vie de Draco une fois la guerre terminée, signé par Charles Hagen, le même homme qui avait déjà essayé de déshonorer Draco dans son article précédent. Au moins, Smear n'était pas mentionné. S'il l'avait été, Draco aurait presque imaginé Jonah l'accusant d'avoir assassiné Smear à cause d'une vendetta personnelle. Puis, après une seconde, il se dit que Jonah l'accuserait probablement d'un tel acte de toute façon. Après tout, c'était Smear qui lui avait dit à propos du passé de prostitué de Draco.

Draco cacha sa figure dans ses mains en respirant difficilement. Rien dans les détails annexes de l'histoire n'était vrai mais le fait principal l'était, lui. Draco avait quelques fois couché avec des hommes pour de l'argent. Il s'était prostitué par crainte des violences de son ex-petit ami. En outre, le dommage était fait. Peu importe qu'il essaie de nier ces accusations, il y aurait toujours des gens pour les croire et le regarder de haut. Il allait certainement perdre son boulot maintenant. Même Hermione serait dans l'impossibilité de l'aider cette fois.

Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Il pariait que Severus était en train d'attendre qu'il pique une crise mais il n'en fit rien.

- Draco ? l'appela doucement Severus.

Draco le dédaigna. Severus n'était-il pas sensé le traiter rudement afin de l'empêcher de s'écrouler ? Draco ne voulait pas de pitié. Il abhorrait cette émotion.

Pourtant, surgi de nulle part, un long rire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il rit si fort que des larmes salées roulèrent sur ses joues. Sa figure devint légèrement rose au début puis rouge vif comme s'il manquait d'air. Si Severus ne l'avait pas giflé durement, il se serait étranglé.

Quand la crise fut terminée, son corps se mit à trembler de façon irrépressible. Il mit ses bras autour de lui.

- Sois en colère, Draco ! ordonna Severus. Crie si tu veux ! Brise quelque chose ! Simplement, ne t'effondre pas ! Tu es plus fort que ça !

- Mais, BORDEL, c'est qui ce Charles Hagen ? hurla Draco. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me hait autant ? C'est la deuxième fois qu'il essaie de me détruire !

Draco frappa ses poings sur la table. Severus entendit la fenêtre en dessus d'eux exploser. Il soupira. La magie de Draco était totalement hors de contrôle. Juste au cas où, il tint sa baguette prête.

- PUTAIN !

Draco plongea ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

- Je m'en foutrais si le titre du journal était faux. Mais c'est vrai ! L'histoire n'est qu'un ramassis de mensonges mais…

Draco gémit comme s'il avait mal.

- Les gens vont le lire. Harry peut le lire.

Il se sentait dégoûté.

- Harry va me détester… parce que je vais devoir lui dire la vérité, peu importe le contexte. Et il me détestera.

Severus lui agrippa durement l'épaule. Draco sentit des larmes s'échapper de ses yeux.

- Tu as d'autres problèmes à t'occuper dans l'immédiat, alors reprends-toi vite, fit Severus, en espérant que son ton était ferme.

Il se sentait profondément désolé pour son filleul mais il ne pouvait pas permettre à Draco de perdre pied.

Draco le regarda avec attention. C'était là, la même expression qu'un peu plus tôt.

- Oh, non… Je t'en prie… Epargne-moi, marmonna Draco. Je ne peux rien supporter de plus pour l'instant. J'ai besoin d'abord de digérer toute cette merde.

- Pas le temps, Draco. Je suis navré mais tu as reçu un hibou ce matin. Quelqu'un va venir te rendre une petite visite.

- Qui ça ? demanda Draco.

- Ton père.

- Oh, Seigneur…

Il se cacha une nouvelle fois le visage dans les mains et se demanda quand cet enfer allait enfin cesser.

**A suivre…**

Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Alors, si ça vous a plu, laissez un petit mot et si ça ne vous a pas plu, dites-le aussi ! LOL

N'oubliez pas de mettre votre adresse e-mail si vous souhaitez une réponse à votre review.

Bisous.

Falyla


	45. Chapter 45

**Auteure**: Blanche Malfoy

**Titre**: Love me, Love me not.

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Rating**: R

**Paring**: Draco/Harry Draco/Bill

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations** **homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR. L'histoire appartient à Blanche Malfoy, quant à moi, je revendique la traduction.

**Petite note de la traductrice** : Ce chapitre arrive avec un peu de retard, toutes mes excuses, je pensais pouvoir le terminer et le poster avant de partir en vacances mais j'avais vraiment trop à faire. Mais maintenant, ça y est, je suis revenue de Pologne – c'est un pays magnifique que je recommande chaudement – alors il est là. Bonne lecture. J'attends vos impressions.

Chapitre 45/48. **Perdu et retrouvé.**

Draco refusait de laisser son père entrer dans la maison de Harry. Harry ne lui aurait jamais pardonné de permettre à Lucius de mettre un pied dans sa sacro-sainte maison. Alors sans tenir compte du conseil de Severus qui lui disait de rester là, Draco envoya un message à son père lui indiquant qu'il venait au Manoir. Puis il alla à la gare, acheta un ticket pour le Wiltshire, situé dans le sud-ouest de l'Angleterre et monta dans le train. Il était déterminé à lui faire comprendre une fois pour toutes qu'il ne le laisserait pas ruiner sa vie plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait.

Le temps d'arriver au Manoir, il avait recouvré un peu de son sang-froid. Son corps entier se raidit lorsqu'il entra dans la maison mais au moins, il ne tremblait plus comme une feuille.

Il trouva Lucius qui l'attendait dans son bureau, assis derrière sa table de travail, tenant élégamment un cigare entre ses doigts. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent en défi muet. Lucius sourit d'un air narquois et s'assura d'envoyer le message qu'il ne rendrait pas les choses faciles pour Draco, pas tant qu'il respirait encore.

- Tu avais peur que je tache la précieuse maison de ton amant ? demanda Lucius avec un ricanement.

Draco lui retourna son rire moqueur.

- Que s'est-il passé avec le : « _Salut, fils. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? _». Aller droit au problème me fait penser que vous n'êtes _pas_ content de me voir, père.

- Bien sûr que je le suis, affirma Lucius d'un air affecté. C'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir mon fils en visite. Je ne suis plus à la recherche de Potter de toute façon. Tu m'as épargné des ennuis.

Lucius éloigna son cigare après avoir envoyé des ronds de fumée bleutée vers Draco. Ce dernier fit de son mieux pour ne pas tousser.

- Et comment vas-tu ce matin ?

- Magnifiquement, répondit Draco.

- Comment as-tu apprécié le journal de ce matin ? Plutôt amusant à lire, non ? Je suppose que tu es soulagé que j'aie éliminé deux de tes ennemis pour toi. Smear n'a pas été trop difficile à attraper. Ta tante a été un problème cependant. C'était un esprit tellement sauvage. C'est une honte d'avoir dû à se débarrasser d'elle. Elle va profondément me manquer. Ta mère est dévastée mais elle a compris que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Elle t'aime tellement qu'elle a été capable de tuer sa propre soeur. N'es-tu pas reconnaissant, Draco ? Tu as des parents tellement aimants. Combien d'enfants peuvent en dire autant ?

Draco sentit son estomac se retourner et il se retint de ne pas vomir à ce moment-là. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que s'il vomissait, son père le gronderait d'avoir sali son tapis hors de prix.

- Alors vous avouez. Je devrais vous arrêter, dit froidement Draco.

Lucius grimaça.

- N'es-tu qu'un morveux ingrat ? Pourquoi dois-tu toujours mordre la main qui te nourrit, Draco ? Oh, ne te préoccupe pas de répondre à ça. Je suppose que c'est dans ton sang. Tu es un Malfoy, après tout.

Draco sortit sa baguette de sa ceinture et la pointa sur son père, en espérant que son emprise sur elle resterait ferme.

- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Tout comme Mère.

Les yeux bleu tranchant de Lucius le transpercèrent. Draco serra sa baguette plus fort.

- Cesse de faire l'imbécile. Je sais que tu es doué, déclara Lucius. Je sais que tu peux m'attraper facilement maintenant. Je ne suis plus aussi fort qu'avant. L'âge et la prison ont diminué mes pouvoirs magiques.

Draco ne se laissa pas abuser par son petit discours. Il avait remarqué que la main de Lucius caressait le pommeau de sa canne. C'était là qu'il gardait sa baguette.

- Mais la question est, continua Lucius, es-tu assez courageux pour me faire face ? Es-tu assez courageux pour me _tuer_ si tu le dois ?

Draco cligna des yeux mais sa main et sa voix ne flanchèrent pas quand il répondit :

- Oui.

Lucius parut plutôt amusé.

- Vraiment ? C'est intéressant ! Ça rend le désir de posséder ton âme encore plus fort. Continue de lutter, Draco ! J'aime ça ! Il n'y a rien au monde qui me donne plus de plaisir que la pensée de te soumettre à ma volonté.

Lucius se leva de sa chaise et marcha lentement jusqu'à Draco, ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques pas. Draco n'abaissa pas sa baguette et l'extrémité de cette dernière se pressa contre le riche tissu de la robe de Lucius. Le père ne trembla pas devant l'audace du fils. Il garda un sourire pervers ourlé sur ses lèvres. Draco sentit un frisson lui courir sur l'échine. Lucius tendit la main et toucha le poignet de Draco. Ce mouvement soudain l'alarma. Puis son père caressa doucement son poignet en marmonnant trois mots en latin. Draco écarquilla les yeux et tenta de s'éloigner mais il était trop tard.

La baguette de Draco lui fut facilement enlevée. Il sentit son corps devenir plus faible et il battit des paupières comme s'il allait s'évanouir. Il avait oublié que Lucius avait cette sorte de pouvoir sur lui. Lucius lui avait lancé un sort de soumission pour la première fois quand il avait osé le défier à l'âge de huit ans. C'était le triomphe de Lucius sur Draco. Il n'y avait rien que Draco puisse faire maintenant. Il était paralysé et incapable de se défendre.

Lucius rapprocha son fils de lui et lui caressa tendrement le visage avec la paume de sa main. Il sourit victorieusement et avec amusement en voyant la capitulation forcée de son fils. Draco voulait hurler mais ses lèvres semblaient scellées.

- Tu es ma poupée, Draco, chuchota Lucius contre les lèvres de son fils. Tu es si parfait… Si tu étais resté à mes côtés, j'aurais toléré ton goût pour les hommes. Je ne suis pas insensible. Ta mère ne peut pas comprendre les besoins de la chair mais moi, je peux. Je suis aussi un homme. Nous sommes guidés par notre désir. Je sais que c'est difficile de résister à la séduction d'un homme et à sa beauté. C'est dur de résister à la beauté, dans tous les cas. C'est même plus difficile encore de résister à l'envie de jouer avec ladite beauté.

Lucius pressa son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure de Draco et la caressa. Draco se maudit silencieusement d'avoir permis à son père de s'approcher suffisamment pour lui jeter ce vicieux sortilège. Il avait besoin de le combattre.

- Ça aurait été notre petit secret, poursuivit Lucius dans un murmure, fixant le désespoir muet de Draco.

Il sourit de satisfaction.

- J'aurai même toléré que tu joues avec Harry Potter. _Jouer_, Draco, pas l'_aimer_. Je ne peux pas admettre que tu sois amoureux de Potter. Je suis désolé mais c'est trop demander à ma bonté. Tu ne dois aimer que tes parents. J'ai même accepté que tu couches avec un Weasley, sachant que ça ne durerait pas. Comment cela aurait-il pu ? Ils ne nous valent pas. Mais je ne peux pas tolérer Potter. Je ne te laisserai pas lui appartenir, parce que tu n'appartiens qu'à moi. Je suis certain que tu as lu l'article de Charles Hagen. N'est-il adorablement vicieux ? Je l'ai juste payé un peu et il était plus qu'enthousiaste à l'idée de détruire ton nom et ta réputation. Il m'a surpris par la qualité de son travail. Je ne m'attendais pas à toutes ces amusantes photos de Potter et toi ensemble. Et je ne m'attendais certainement pas à cette photo de Ste-Mangouste. Il est doué ! Et il a continué à écrire des choses vicieuses sur toi jusqu'à ce que tu réalises où est ta place, Draco. Je ne m'inquiète pas de salir le nom des Malfoy, du moment que tu me reviens. Laisse tomber Harry Potter. Laisse-le tomber ou je ne vais pas juste te détruire, je le détruirai aussi. Tu vois, Draco, Harry Potter n'est qu'un agaçant morveux mais j'ai compris qu'il n'est rien qu'un humain pathétique qui ne vaut rien du tout. J'ai entendu parler de sa dépression et de son dégoût pour la vie en général. Tant qu'il reste comme ça, je ne m'inquiète pas. Mais, ce qui m'ennuie, c'est que tu sois avec lui, que tu sois amoureux de lui, que tu le laisses poser ses sales pattes sur toi.

Lucius pressa les joues de Draco et amena ses lèvres plus près.

- C'est mon offre. Tu quittes Potter et tu reviens vers moi et je laisse Potter tranquille. Et en bonus, je fais même disparaître Charles Hagen. Je vais te laisser y réfléchir.

Lucius lâcha finalement Draco et, au moment où leur connexion fut rompue, le sortilège se brisa. Draco glissa sur le sol, pris de vertiges. N'avait-il pas fait une terrible erreur en pensant qu'il était de taille à affronter son père ? N'était-il pas plus fort maintenant ? Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le goût du sang. Il n'osa pas regarder vers Lucius. Il savait qu'il y trouverait l'écœurant sourire de la victoire qui ornait son visage.

- Trinity ! s'écria Lucius.

Le minuscule elfe de maison apparut dans la pièce en tremblant de tout son corps.

- Oui, Monsieur ?

- Appelle ta Maîtresse, ordonna-t-il. Dis-lui de descendre dans mon bureau. Maintenant !

L'elfe de maison disparut. Pendant ce temps, Draco considéra ses options. Il avait besoin de rassembler ses forces pour empêcher son père de lui faire plus de mal. Il avait besoin de retourner au combat. Il n'était pas un faible. C'était un Auror, un des meilleurs sur son terrain. Il avait fait face aux pires situations.

Il fut distrait par l'arrivée de sa mère. Il remarqua qu'elle paraissait plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Draco pouvait dire que l'épisode avec sa sœur l'avait affectée. Narcissa et Bellatrix avaient été très proches l'une de l'autre. Est-ce que sa mère avait vraiment eu le courage de tuer sa chair et son sang ? Etait-elle si inhumaine ?

Tout ça dégoûtait Draco. Il ne pouvait concevoir l'idée de Narcissa tuant quelqu'un. Elle était terriblement fière, elle était vaniteuse et arrogante et elle aimait montrer sa supériorité à ceux qu'elle considérait comme inférieurs à elle. Mais une meurtrière ? Non, Draco ne pouvait pas le croire. Lucius avait probablement menti à propos de ça juste pour le choquer.

- Narcissa, ma chérie, j'ai de merveilleuses nouvelles. Draco a décidé de rester avec nous pendant un moment, l'informa-t-il avec plaisir.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sans expression à Draco.

- S'il te plait, assure-toi que sa chambre est bien rangée. Nous ne voulons que le meilleur pour notre cher enfant.

- Je ne vais pas rester, dit Draco fermement.

- Sottises, Draco. Tu ne peux même pas marcher, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco essaya de se lever du sol mais découvrit qu'il ne pouvait pas encore bouger ses jambes. Il soupira presque de désespoir. Il se demandait si Severus viendrait le chercher.

- En outre, n'as-tu pas encore recouvré ton bon sens ? Ne te soucies-tu pas de Potter ?

Draco sourit sans humour.

- Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce qui me préoccupe. Vous ne l'avez jamais su. Vous ne vous souciez que de vous et de vos intérêts. Et parce que j'ai osé vous défier, en tombant amoureux, vous voulez me punir.

- C'est faux ! Je ne veux pas te punir. Mais je le ferai si tu ne m'obéis pas. Je peux tolérer ton homosexualité. Ce que je ne peux pas, en revanche, c'est accepter le fait que tu aimes Potter. Est-ce que tu réalises à quel point ceci est absurde ? La seule idée est…

- C'est dégoûtant ! compléta Narcissa, prenant enfin la parole. Ton père est plus compréhensif que je ne peux l'être. Sois reconnaissant de l'avoir comme père, Draco, parce que je n'accepterai jamais ta maladie.

- J'ai cessé de me préoccuper de ce que vous pensiez depuis bien longtemps, Mère, fit Draco, amer. Alors quoi que vous fassiez ou disiez, je m'en fiche. Pour ce qui est des manières compréhensives de mon père… ricana-t-il tout bas, en vérité, il est si aimable qu'il a paralysé son fils, menacé son amant et ruiné sa vie. Je vous suis très reconnaissant. Merci, Père, d'avoir fait de ma vie un enfer !

- C'est à ça que servent les parents, Draco, se moqua Lucius.

- Vous êtes cinglés tous les deux ! s'écria Draco, qui en avait marre de tout ça. Utilisez Harry contre moi, Père. Utilisez-le autant que vous le voulez. C'est _Harry Potter_ ! Il a battu Voldemort. Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il a peur de vous ? Si vous souhaitez mourir, alors, je vous en prie, pourchassez-le. Harcelez-le autant que vous le voulez. Mais gardez à l'esprit que _lui _est dix fois plus fort que vous.

Draco sourit quand il vit s'affadir l'expression confiante de son père.

- Je ne vais pas le laisser tomber. Détruisez-moi si vous le souhaitez. Je m'en fiche. Mais renoncer à mon amour pour lui est ce qui me tuera vraiment.

Lucius sembla sur le point d'exploser de colère mais il se contrôla.

- Je ne serais pas assez stupide pour défier Harry Potter en duel. Nous sommes au XXIème siècle après tout. Les choses peuvent être faites différemment. Je n'ai pas besoin de le tuer. Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est de détruire sa réputation de petit garçon modèle. La presse est plus mortelle que n'importe quel sortilège. Tous les gens croiront les conneries des journaux. C'est quelque chose que nous avons copié des Moldus. Je suppose qu'ils ne sont pas si mal après tout.

Lucius eut un rictus narquois lorsqu'il vit le sourire de son fils se faner.

- Pourquoi, Père ? Pourquoi me haïssez-vous tant ? Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas me laisser être moi-même ?

- _Pourquo_i ? répéta Lucius en haussant un sourcil. Tu oses me demander pourquoi ? Tu sais pourquoi, Draco. Tu es mon seul fils ! J'en attendais beaucoup de toi. Mais tu as tout rejeté. Tu m'as laissé en prison. Tu as laissé ta mère supporter toute seule la honte de notre famille. Il est allé plus loin encore en devenant un Auror, tu as eu une liaison avec un Weasley et enfin, en bouquet final, tu es tombé amoureux que Potter. Il croit qu'il y a suffisamment de raisons.

Lucius tira sa baguette de sa canne et Draco retint son souffle.

- Finissons-en. Je suis fatigué. Narcissa, la chambre !

Sa femme se leva après un bref acquiescement. Lucius pointa sa baguette sur Draco et sourire diaboliquement.

- Allons, Draco, n'aie pas peur. Je ne te veux pas de mal. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Lucius s'agenouilla en face de lui et lui caressa le visage avec l'extrémité de sa baguette.

- Si ton cher Potter vient te chercher, je pourrais même reconsidérer ma décision. Tant que le marché le vaut, je le laisserai t'avoir. Tu vois comme je peux me montrer aimable ? Combien crois-tu qu'il est prêt à payer pour que tu lui reviennes ?

La soudaine compréhension des paroles de son père frappa soudainement Draco et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Espèce de fils de pute ! s'écria Draco. Ce sont là vos véritables intentions ? Attirer Harry ici ? Vous n'êtes qu'un salopard ! Il ne viendra pas ! Il ne négociera pas avec un bâtard comme vous !

- Alors tu es en train de me dire que son amour pour toi n'est pas assez grand. Comme c'est intéressant ! Si c'est le cas, tu peux rester ici avec ceux qui t'aiment vraiment sans plus t'inquiéter de rien. Non ?

Lucius eut un sourire sardonique.

- Oh, Draco… Je croyais que je t'avais mieux élevé. Tu n'aurais pas dû venir ici seul…. Tu sais que je ne suis pas bon. Je pensais que tu savais comment mon esprit fonctionnait.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? Vous m'avez dit que vous vous fichiez de lui ! Vous m'avez dit qu'il était pathétique ! Il n'est pas sur votre chemin ! Alors pourquoi le voulez-vous ? demanda Draco, rapidement désespéré de ne pas connaître quels étaient les véritables motifs de son père.

- Je croyais que tu avais dit qu'il pouvait prendre soin de lui. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'inquiètes pour lui ?

- Père ! Je vous en prie ! Ne faites pas ça ! Laissez-le tranquille ! C'est moi que vous voulez !

- C'est vrai.

Lucius paraissait de plus en plus satisfait de l'extrême anxiété de Draco.

- Je ferai ce que vous voulez ! Mais, je vous en prie, laissez-le tranquille !

Draco était perdu. Il le savait. Son père avait finalement réussi à l'acculer dans un coin. Mais il ne pouvait supporter la pensée de son père faisant chanter Harry pour une quelconque raison qui lui était propre. S'il pouvait épargner à Harry d'être la cible de la folie de Lucius, il ferait n'importe quoi pour protéger son amour.

Lucius embrassa légèrement Draco sur les lèvres avant de se lever. Draco se sentit malade.

- Enfin, Draco ! J'étais las de trouver des raisons pour te convaincre. Mais puisque tu es mon fils et que je connais très bien ton caractère… Je t'en prie, n'y vois rien de personnel. Rappelle-toi que je t'aime.

- …

- Stupéfix ! cria Lucius.

**°°°§§§°°°**

Il faisait des progrès, ou du moins, le croyait-il. Depuis combien de temps était-il là, déjà ? Un jour ? Sept ? Un mois ? Harry l'ignorait. Il avait été dans le flou pendant pas mal de temps, piégé dans un endroit très sombre, revivant un par un ses pires souvenirs, les combattant comme un lion tandis qu'ils s'avançaient vers lui. Il avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où il avait lutté contre Voldemort. Et il avait toujours gagné, ce qui était une bonne chose. Mais il ne pouvait toujours pas sortir de cet affreux endroit. Qu'y avait-il de plus à venir ? Il était fatigué. Il ne voulait plus rester là. Il y avait un endroit qui l'attendait. Il y avait une paire de yeux bleus qui l'appelaient constamment. Mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver le chemin de la maison.

Que devait-il faire d'autre ? Il se sentit dès lors très agité. Peut-être que c'était ça. Peut-être que sa dernière tâche était de dompter son anxiété, apprendre à contrôler son tempérament bouillant.

Sirius n'avait rien appris de ce genre-là, cependant. Son parrain était toujours têtu et farouche. Il n'arrivait toujours pas s'entendre avec Snape, même s'ils étaient mariés. Si Sirius était revenu en conservant son caractère sauvage, alors pourquoi donc Harry ne le pouvait-il pas ? Ce n'était pas juste. Il voulait se précipiter dans les bras de Draco. C'était là qu'il avait sa place. Il le savait maintenant.

Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à revenir ? Qu'est-ce qui le retenait ? Il s'assit sur la terre sèche, cacha son visage dans ses mains et pleura comme un enfant. Il ne savait comment c'était arrivé, tout comme il ignorait comment s'arrêter. Il continua simplement à sangloter pendant un long moment. Il était si las. La seule chose qui lui donna la force d'essuyer ses larmes et de recouvrer sa maîtrise fut l'image de Draco. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se leva. Il y avait un moyen de sortir d'ici, quelque part et il allait le trouver, quel qu'il soit.

Une lumière descendit jusqu'à lui, l'aveuglant un instant. Il cligna des yeux, déglutit et une fois sa vision rétablie, il eut envie de pleurer une nouvelle fois. Juste à quelques pas devant lui se tenait Remus. Puis, à ses côtés, ses parents. Autour d'eux, il y avait de nombreuses personnes qui étaient mortes pendant la guerre. Harry connaissait à peine la plupart d'entre eux mais il se sentait responsable de leur mort quand même. Ils étaient morts parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à tous les protéger. C'était ainsi ce qu'il pensait,

- Harry ! s'exclama une magnifique femme aux cheveux roux, en s'avançant et en ouvrant des bras accueillants.

Les yeux de Harry brillèrent vivement en voyant sa mère et il n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois avant de l'étreindre.

- Maman !

Il sourit largement.

- Nous sommes fiers de toi, mon chéri, dit-elle doucement à son oreille, laissant courir sa main sur la tête de son fils. Tu as tellement fait !

Se trouvant lui-même à court de mots, Harry ne put qu'acquiescer.

- Mon fils, fit son père en l'enlaçant à son tour. Nous t'avons toujours surveillé. Toujours. Tu es si brave. Nous sommes vraiment fiers de toi.

Harry regarda ses parents, les larmes aux yeux.

- C'est un rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

- Même si c'en est un, n'est-ce pas mieux de rêver de nous que de Voldemort ? plaisanta James.

- Absolument ! s'écria Harry. Je… Je ne sais même pas quoi dire. Même Remus est là ! Remus !

Remus marcha jusqu'à lui et le tint dans ses bras un moment.

- Harry ! Je suis content de te voir. J'étais inquiet pour toi.

- Remus… Remus… Tu m'as manqué ! J'ai tant à te dire, commença Harry, ému. La façon dont nous nous sommes séparés ce jour-là… Je me sens si coupable ! Je ne t'ai même pas dit au revoir. J'ai été si stupide. Je…

- C'est bon, Harry. Tu ne dois pas te sentir responsable. Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Tu avais mal. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui allait arriver.

- Mais si je t'avais demandé de rester…

- Je ne t'aurais pas écouté de toute façon, répondit Remus. De quoi te sens-tu coupable alors ? Je t'ai dit de nombreuses fois que ce qui était arrivé à Sirius n'était pas de ta faute non plus. Si quelqu'un est à blâmer pour tout, c'est Voldemort. Maintenant que nous sommes enfin libérés de lui, nous pouvons reposer en paix. Nous méritons tous le repos et ceci t'inclut également.

- Accorde-toi une pause, mon fils, ajouta James. Tu n'as plus besoin de t'inquiéter de Voldemort. Il n'est plus qu'un souvenir maintenant. Il est temps d'avancer.

- C'est vrai !

Lily enlaça sa main avec la sienne et la caressa.

- Tu dois prendre le temps de vivre et de tomber amoureux correctement. Il y a une certaine personne qui a désespérément besoin de toi.

Harry rougit.

- Vous savez à propos de…

Lily et James opinèrent.

- Et ça ne vous dérange pas ? Je veux dire… Ce n'est pas… une fille… bégaya Harry.

- Tu l'aimes, non ? demanda Lily.

- Oh oui ! Aussi fou que ça en a l'air, je suis vraiment amoureux de lui, répondit Harry avec un sourire.

- Et il t'aime aussi. C'est plus qu'assez pour nous, fit Lily.

- En outre, il t'a aidé, fit remarquer James. Il t'a réappris à aimer la vie.

- Oui. Et maintenant, il est temps de revenir, Harry. Il est temps tu l'aides.

- Que je l'aide ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Harry, inquiet.

Lily sourit faiblement.

- Il a besoin de toi maintenant. Et lorsque tu seras face à lui, pense à toutes les bonnes chose qui sont arrivés entre vous deux avant de prendre une décision hâtive.

- Mais…

- Nous t'aimons, fils. Ne t'inquiète de plus rien. Va simplement vers ton propre bonheur. Tu le mérites, ajouta son père. Adieu.

Lily, James et Remus agitèrent leurs mains tandis que leurs corps disparaissaient lentement dans une brume nébuleuse.

- Non ! Attendez ! Ce n'est pas juste ! se plaignit Harry, en les regardant s'en aller. Je ne vous ai même pas dit au revoir correctement ! Merde ! Maman ! Papa ! Remus ! Ne partez pas maintenant ! C'est quoi ce bord…

Harry fut brusquement tiré du pays des songes et quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit Tei Pei qui lui souriait. Au début, Harry se sentit désorienté mais lorsqu'il regagna finalement ses esprits, il eut envie de sauter à la maigre gorge de Tei Pei.

- Vous ! J'étais avec eux et vous m'avez arraché de là ! Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il au petit homme. Vous êtes un démon ! Ce n'était pas une partie de ma guérison que de faire la paix avec moi-même et avec ma famille et mes amis décédés ?

- Tu en as assez accompli, je pense, répondit Tei Pei de son habituelle voix douce et basse. Si tu veux, nous aurons la possibilité d'aller plus loin. Tu pourras reprendre contact avec ceux que tu as aimés. Mais je ne te le recommande pas. Je ne crois pas que tu en aies besoin.

- Je croyais que vous aviez dit que j'étais dans la merde lorsque je suis arrivé ici !

La calme expression de Tei Pei demeura inchangée quand il dit :

- Je n'emploie jamais de mots grossiers, Harry Potter. Ce que je t'ai dit, c'est que tu permettais à tes craintes d'entraver le chemin de ta vie. La guerre t'a causé trop de peine à supporter seul mais pourtant tu as décidé de t'occuper de tout à ta manière. Et regarde ce qui est arrivé. Tu es devenu amer et froid. Mais comment te sens-tu maintenant ?

- A la part le fait d'être vraiment en pétard ?

- Oui, à part ça.

Harry haussa un sourcil tandis qu'il réfléchissait son était d'esprit présent et fut surpris de réaliser qu'il se sentait revigoré. Il arrivait soudainement à sentir chaque cellule de son corps, chaque battement de son cœur.

- Je me sens… en super forme ! répondit-il avec un sourire. Oh, mon Dieu ! Je me sens magnifiquement bien !

Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti comme s'il pouvait conquérir le monde qu'il en était électrisé. Il était stupéfait par l'énergie que son corps avait gagnée.

- Je croyais que je me réveillerais en me sentant comme une merde ! Combien de temps je suis parti ?

- Oh, juste un jour.

- UN SEUL JOUR ? C'est impossible, s'écria Harry, étonné. J'ai eu l'impression de passer une éternité là-bas !

- C'est généralement ce que ça fait. Le cas de Sirius était beaucoup plus difficile. Je suppose que ton âme n'était pas aussi touchée que je le pensais. Tu es sorcier plutôt fort après tout. En plus, tu devras aussi remercier ton amoureux. Il semblerait qu'il ait aidé ton cœur à guérir.

Harry sourit.

- Oui, hein ? C'est vraiment stupéfiant. Ça aurait été bien si vous m'aviez permis de rester avec mes parents et Remus un peu plus longtemps mais… je suppose qu'il est temps pour moi de rentrer à la maison ? Rentrer à la maison… vers lui.

Puis il se souvint de ce que ses parents lui avaient dit à propos de Draco et s'inquiéta.

- Tei Pei, mes parents m'ont dit que Draco avait besoin de mon aide. Il a des ennuis ?

Tei Pei haussa les épaules.

- Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? Je ne suis pas un Seer.

Harry fit une grimace.

- Vous pouvez vous moquer de moi… Sérieusement, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec lui ?

- C'est quelque que tu devras découvrir par toi-même. Mon travail ici est terminé. Tu as vaincu tes peurs et tu es enfin libéré de la plupart des angoisses qui pesaient sur ton cœur. Je suppose que, si nous avions plus de temps, que nous pourrions faire quelque chose pour apaiser ton esprit farouche et ton tempérament bouillant. Mais je devine que tu es comme ton parrain et c'était un cas perdu d'avance… Ne sois pas trop obstiné, cependant. Je suis certain que tu apprendras à maîtriser ton caractère avec les années. La vie se chargera de t'enseigner ce qu'il faut si tu te prouves que tu es un élève acharné. Et tu es Harry Potter. C'est toi. Ton processus de guérison a été incroyablement rapide. Je suis impressionné ! Maintenant, mon conseil pour toi est le suivant : ouvre-toi à la nouveauté et au pardon. Si tu apprends comment y arriver, tu seras heureux à jamais, conclut Tei Pei avec un large sourire.

- Alors je suis libre d'y aller, demanda Harry anxieusement.

- Oui, Monsieur Potter. Vous êtes libre de partir, à moins que vous ne vouliez profiter du plaisir de ma compagnie et du magnifique paysage autour de nous un peu plus longtemps… Mais je sens que votre esprit est déjà ailleurs, sourit Tei Pei. Alors va apaiser ton cœur agité avec la personne que tu aimes.

- C'est ce que je vais faire. Merci, ajouta Harry, ému.

Harry courut vers Sirius pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Deux heures plus tard, ils avaient fait leurs bagages et étaient prêts à partir. Harry remercia Tei Pei avec profusion tandis que Sirius promettait au petit homme qu'il reviendrait une autre fois pour travailler sur son tempérament. Harry jeta un dernier regard au paysage, pensant combien il allait lui manquer. A vrai dire, c'était un endroit mystique et il ne l'oublierait jamais.

Maintenant qu'il était enfin libéré de son passé, il était prêt à accepter sans réserve Draco dans sa vie. Il était très impatient de voir Draco. Est-ce qu'il remarquerait quelque chose de différent chez lui ? Plus tard, lorsque Sirius et lui furent assis dans le train de Londres, il lui posa la même question.

- Ouais, je pense que tu es différent, répondit Sirius avec un sourire. Tu sembles plus à l'aise. Mais Harry… Comment je vais pouvoir te dire ça ?

- Dire quoi ?

- Et bien… commença Sirius en regardant longuement son filleul. Je sais par expérience personnelle quels sont tes sentiments à l'heure actuelle. Mais… Ce n'est pas parce que tu as pu résoudre un problème, que tous les autres se sont envolés.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Ce qui signifie ?

- Ça veut dire que…

Sirius détourna les yeux comme s'il cachait quelque chose à Harry.

- Que tu seras certain d'avoir bien appris ta leçon quand tu seras face à un autre problème.

- Ne refroidis pas mon enthousiasme ! s'exclama Harry. Tu es jaloux parce qu'il t'a fallu une année pour guérir alors que mon séjour a pris moins de deux mois !

Sirius lui adressa un faible sourire.

- J'espère que tu es pleinement guéri, Harry, du fond de mon cœur.

Harry sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière ce sourire et il sut avec certitude que ça n'allait pas lorsque Sirius garda ses yeux détournés.

- Quoi ? C'est quoi le problème ? demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

- Rien.

- Sirius ! Tu mens ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Harry attrapa fermement le bras de son parrain.

- Ça a quelque chose à voir avec Draco ?

Sirius le regarda avec surprise et le cœur de Harry manqua un battement.

- Jésus, Sirius ! Quoi ? Tu as parlé à Snape ?

Sirius acquiesça lentement.

- Oui. Je lui ai parlé ce matin. Je voulais lui faire savoir que nous étions de retour. Il est à Grimmauld Place.

- Et ? le pressa anxieusement Harry.

Sirius se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- J'avais prévu d'attendre que nous soyons là-bas pour te le dire…

- ME DIRE QUOI ?

- Ton cauchemar, Harry… Il était réel, lâcha Sirius. Draco s'est vraiment fait attaqué et son appartement a été détruit. Rien de sérieux ne lui est arrivé ; comme tu le sais. Après tout, tu lui as parlé ce jour-là. Mais… Il semble que les choses se sont compliquées. Tu vois… Lucius est sorti de prison.

Harry ferma les yeux. Brusquement, le monde parut flou.

- Je t'en supplie, dis-moi que Draco va bien.

- C'est justement le problème. Je ne sais pas. Severus n'en sait pas plus. Lucius a harcelé Draco depuis qu'il a été mis en détention à domicile. Et hier, Draco est allé parler à son père et… aux dernières nouvelles, il n'était pas revenu à Grimmauld Place.

**A suivre… **

Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Alors, si ça vous a plu, laissez un petit mot et si ça ne vous a pas plu, dites-le aussi ! LOL

N'oubliez pas de mettre votre adresse e-mail si vous souhaitez une réponse à votre review.

Bisous.

Falyla


	46. Chapter 46

**Auteure**: Blanche Malfoy

**Titre**: Love me, Love me not.

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Rating**: R

**Paring**: Draco/Harry Draco/Bill

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations** **homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR. L'histoire appartient à Blanche Malfoy, quant à moi, je revendique la traduction.

**Petite note de la traductrice** : Je sais que je vous ai fait un peu attendre pour ce chapitre mais je fais partie maintenant du groupe de traduction du fanzine **Le Troisième Œil** (inscrivez-vous au forum, lien dans ma bio) et cette nouvelle fonction engendre pas mal de travail supplémentaire, comme dénicher des nouvelles histoires, les traduire à vitesse grand V parce que la date du bouclement approche… Ce genre de choses, quoi.

Une deuxième chose à annoncer et pas des moindres ! J'ai atteint plus de **1000 reviews**, grâce à votre soutien et votre fidélité à cette fic. **Angel's heaven** a posté la **1000ème**, je lui envoie plein de bisous et un feu d'artifice virtuel. Merci de tout cœur à vous toutes et tous (s'il y en a).

Voilà, on approche de la fin de cette fic, il reste encore un chapitre et l'épilogue.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 46/48. **Négociations**.

Il régnait, dans la noble et très ancienne maison des Black, maintenant celle de Harry, la plus vive agitation.

Tandis que Severus expliquait la vérité sur Draco, Bellatrix et Lucius à un Harry très en colère, Sirius avait une discussion plutôt chaude avec le portrait de sa mère dans le corridor. Entre les hurlements de madame Black « _Pourquoi t'es pas mort, pourriture ?_ » et ceux de Harry « _Il m'a menti, le petit salaud Et vous ! Je n'aurais jamais dû vous faire confiance !_ », Severus sentait venir une très méchante migraine. Il savait seulement que c'était devenu pire au moment où il avait abordé le sujet de Johnson Smear et son passé en tant qu'amant abusif de Draco.

Severus était inquiet pour Draco. Il se sentait suffisamment coupable d'avoir laisser Draco seul face à Lucius sans que Harry le lui rappelle toutes les deux secondes. Mais qu'était-il supposé faire ? Il savait combien c'était important pour Draco de s'occuper de ce problème particulier par lui-même. Il avait essayé d'expliquer ça à ce morveux de Gryffondor mais est-ce qu'il l'écoutait ? Non.

Le discours enragé de Harry lui portait sur les nerfs. Ceci, en plus de la dispute entre madame Black et Sirius, allait bientôt le rendre complètement dingue.

- Sirius ! s'écria Severus. Tu veux bien faire taire ce fichu portrait, s'il te plait ?

- Je ne sais pas comment ! lui répondit Sirius sur le même ton. Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas m'aider ? Tu penses que ça m'amuse d'entendre cette vieille mégère ? Je sais bien que c'est mon côté masochiste qui m'a fait t'épouser mais écouter ma mère hurler dans mes oreilles est bien pire que d'avoir à te supporter lorsque tu es de très mauvaise humeur !

Severus grogna quelque chose. Madame Black se plaignait à propos de ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter un fils si ingrat, qui en plus de tout le reste, était un foutu pédé.

Harry, qui faisait nerveusement les cents pas dans le salon depuis que Severus avait commencé à lui expliquer la situation, courut jusqu'au portrait de madame Black, pointa sa baguette vers elle et lui lança le sort que Draco lui avait appris. En quelques secondes, madame Black sombra dans un profond sommeil et la maison redevint silencieuse.

Mais cette trêve ne dura pas longtemps. Harry revint dans le salon et reprit son discours enflammé sur l'imprudence de Draco et _le manque de couilles_ de Severus.

- Pourquoi vous l'avez laissé aller au Manoir Malfoy si vous saviez que les intentions de Lucius n'étaient pas bonnes ? demanda Harry pour la dixième fois.

Severus envisagea vraiment la possibilité de lui jeter un sortilège.

- Je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, Potter. Je ne m'en donnerai plus la peine désormais.

- Oh, oui, vous allez vous en donner la peine, espèce de bâtard ! l'attaqua Harry, sans s'émouvoir du regard meurtrier que lui adressait Severus. Vous auriez dû l'en empêcher ! Vous auriez dû au moins le suivre !

- Visiblement, vous ne connaissez pas grand-chose de la fierté des Serpentard, rétorqua Severus. Draco ne voulait pas que j'y aille, Potter. Il voulait se charger de Lucius tout seul. Mais vous, allez-y et essayez d'arrêter un Serpentard !

- Et bien, vous en êtes un. Vous auriez dû le faire ! Et pis, tout ça, c'est des conneries ! C'est juste que vous ne vouliez pas vous impliquer. Vous l'avez laissé tomber !

- Oh, je vous en prie ! Ne venez pas prétendre que je ne suis pas impliqué ! C'est moi qui ai délivré Draco de sa vie misérable ! Je l'ai sauvé ! Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il a traversé, de ce qu'il a enduré par le passé.

- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé de si horrible dans son passé ?

Severus se rassit dans le canapé et soupira avec lassitude. Devait-il tout dire à Harry ? Le jeune homme semblait impatient d'en savoir plus, ce qui signifiait qu'il y avait déjà réfléchi. Severus savait que Draco voulait être celui qui parlerait de Smear à Harry. Mais Draco n'était pas là. C'était important que Harry sache l'entière vérité. Ça mettrait durement à l'épreuve son amour pour Draco mais c'était nécessaire d'en passer par là.

Sans plus tergiverser, Severus jeta le journal de la veille vers Harry. Tandis que Harry parcourait rapidement l'article, Severus prépara ses oreilles à supporter encore plus de cris mais il fut surpris de ne rien entendre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, Harry ? demanda Sirius avec inquiétude.

Severus dévisagea Harry et son cœur s'adoucit un peu. Ce n'était pas la première fois de sa vie qu'il ressentait de la sympathie pour le jeune homme. Le Harry au tempérament bouillant qui était entré en crachant des paroles vengeresses devint mortellement silencieux. Ses joues, qui arboraient une teinte rouge vif seulement quelques instants auparavant, étaient maintenant très pâles.

Severus ne pouvait qu'imaginer les sentiments du garçon. Harry devait probablement être dans un terrible état de confusion et se sentir trahi. Severus espérait seulement que son amour était assez fort pour dépasser ça parce que Draco avait besoin de tout l'amour qu'il pouvait obtenir. Et si Harry était incapable de le voir alors il ne méritait pas Draco.

- Harry ? l'appela Sirius, avec appréhension, debout à côté de son filleul et lisant le journal par-dessus son épaule.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- C'est quoi ce b… ! Mais de quoi ils parlent ? s'exclama-t-il. Severus !

Sirius regarda vers son mari à la recherche d'une explication raisonnable.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Draco était un… ?

Severus soupira.

- Un prostitué ? Oui, pendant une courte période.

Harry devint plus pâle encore. Severus avait l'impression qu'il était sur le point de vomir. Sirius en eut le souffle coupé.

- L'article ne raconte que des mensonges sur ce qui lui est arrivé, cependant, poursuivit Severus. Potter, vous devez comprendre que… Potter !

Severus avait crié pour le réveiller.

- Vous m'entendez ? L'article de Charles Hargen n'est qu'une chronique de merde ! Draco ne s'est pas vendu parce qu'il le voulait. Son ex-petit ami l'a _forcé_. Johnson Smear, celui qui s'est attaqué à lui récemment, était très charmant au début de leur relation et il a été capable d'attirer Draco dans sa toile avec ses beaux discours. En ce temps-là, Draco traversait une phase assez rude. Le monde magique lui avait tourné le dos parce qu'il était un Malfoy. Il ne pouvait pas retourner chez ses parents, pas qu'il le voulait mais parce qu'ils n'acceptaient pas son homosexualité. Et le monde moldu lui était étranger. Draco a été éduqué pour mépriser les Moldus. Il ne savait rien d'eux. Alors Draco a pensé que Smear était son sauveur. Malheureusement, Smear lui a réellement montré à quoi pouvait ressembler l'enfer.

Severus attendit un commentaire mais Harry resta muet. C'était comme si sa vie lui avait été aspirée de l'intérieur. Ni Severus, ni Sirius n'aurait rien pu faire le réconforter. Sirius fit une tentative mais Harry se contenta se secouer la tête pour signifier clairement son refus.

- Continuez, dit finalement Harry d'une voix basse et rauque.

Severus admira son courage.

- Draco était trop jeune à cette époque. Il était terrifié, seul et désespéré. Puis Smear est arrivé et lui a promis le monde. Il n'a tout gobé que parce qu'il était impatient de sentir la chaleur et la tendresse d'un autre être humain. Mais il n'était pas stupide. Bientôt, il a réalisé que Smear n'était pas un type bien. Il a essayé de partir et c'est là que les problèmes ont commencé. Smear est devenu violent et abusif. Draco est devenu son prisonnier et il l'a forcé à se vendre pour quelques uns de ses riches clients. Vous voyez, Smear tient un bordel dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Draco était sa plus précieuse _marchandise_.

Harry se sentit nauséeux. Il voulait dire à Severus d'arrêter de parler parce qu'il ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Mais sa bouche demeura scellée. Il savait qu'il devait écouter toute l'histoire, peu importait combien c'était douloureux. Alors, il laissa Severus poursuivre.

- Draco ne se donna pas si facilement. Il lutta autant qu'il put. Smear commença à le droguer pour le rendre plus obéissant.

Ces mots déchirèrent le cœur de Harry en deux, sa respiration devint laborieuse.

- Severus… C'est assez, fit Sirius, inquiet de la pâleur de son filleul.

- Non, répliqua Harry sans savoir d'où lui venait la force de dire ça. J'ai besoin de _tout_ savoir.

- Je crois vraiment que nous en avons assez entendu, Harry, rétorqua Sirius. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? Des détails ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais je sais qu'il y a plus. N'est-ce pas ?

Harry posa des yeux tellement perçants sur Severus que celui-ci en frémit presque.

- En effet, admit Severus, en évitant les yeux de Harry.

Ce qu'il avait à dire maintenant exigeait beaucoup trop de lui. Il avait aussi besoin de se préparer à la possibilité d'être attaqué par Harry. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs serait certainement furieux contre lui d'avoir permis à Draco de rencontrer Lucius seul à seul alors qu'il savait que Lucius était responsables de ces atroces actes de violence.

- Je suis le point de vous dire ce qui blessait le plus Draco. Il a découvert plus tard que c'étaient ses _parents_ qui avaient payé Smear pour le violer à répétition afin de le guérir de sa _maladie_. Ils pensaient de façon certaine que Draco reviendrait au Manor après avoir expérimenté une chose pareille. Mais c'est le contraire qui est arrivé. Draco a juré de ne plus jamais les revoir.

Severus eut un rire creux.

- Comme j'ai haï Lucius quand j'ai su ça. Je ne le pensais pas capable de faire quelque chose comme ça à son propre fils… Draco était détruit quand je suis venu à son secours. J'ai cru que jamais il ne pourrait surmonter la douleur et l'humiliation que Smear lui avait fait subir. Mais Draco est fort. Il s'est arrangé pour se guérir lui-même bien plus rapidement que je ne m'y attendais. Je l'ai laissé avec les Weasley pendant un moment. Il allait mieux jour après jour. Il s'est même découvert une carrière. Je suis très fier de mon filleul, Potter. Et si vous le blessez plus encore, je vous ferai souffrir.

Les dernières paroles de Severus étaient pleines d'émotion et de menaces. Si Harry osait dire du mal de lui ou même le penser, Severus défendrait son filleul comme s'il était de sa chair et de son sang. Mais son expression dure s'adoucit une fois de plus quand il vit les larmes silencieuses qui coulaient sur les joues de Harry.

Harry semblait dévasté mais Severus remarqua que ses yeux flamboyaient dangereusement. Il se prépara pour l'explosion qui ne manquerait pas de suivre. Il ne se trompait pas.

- VOUS ! COMMENT VOUS AVEZ PU ? Alors que vous saviez que ce que Lucius avait fait à son propre fils ! Comment vous avez pu laisser Draco lui faire face tout seul ? hurla Harry, en sautant à la gorge de Severus.

Sirius le retint promptement. Bien qu'il comprît la douleur de Harry, Severus était son mari. Mais _lui_, il se réservait le plaisir de le torturer plus tard.

- LÂCHE-MOI, SIRIUS !

Harry luttait pour se libérer de la poigne ferme de Sirius mais en vain.

- Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois de son côté !

- Je ne suis pas de son côté. Mais, s'il te plait, calme-toi ! Tu n'aideras pas Draco comme ça ! Tu as besoin de te ressaisir ! ajouta Sirius en tentant de l'apaiser. Severus s'est trompé mais il a vraiment essayé d'arrêter Draco ! Tu l'as entendu. Draco était déterminé à y aller, peu importe comment.

Les yeux de Harry brillaient de fureur. Il leur jeta un regard noir à tous les deux.

- D'accord. Je sais combien cet imbécile peut se montrer borné.

Severus voulut ajouter un commentaire tel que « Mais regardez qui parle » mais il décida de s'abstenir. Harry avait atteint sa limite. Une malheureuse phrase de trop pouvait lui faire perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs magiques.

- Mais je continue de penser que vous êtes en tort, conclut Harry en faisant un énorme effort pour réprimer sa colère.

Severus le savait très bien. Il savait qu'il avait fait défaut à Draco. Il méritait toute la fureur de Harry et bien plus. La seule excuse qu'il pouvait donner était qu'il n'avait encore rien fait parce que Sirius lui avait demandé d'attendre leur retour. Pas que Severus eût besoin de leur aide. Il pensait juste que c'était la bonne chose à faire puisque ni Sirius, ni Harry ne savait exactement ce qui se passait dans la vie de Draco.

- Amenez-moi au Manoir, ordonna Harry.

- Je le ferai. Mais Potter… Il y a une chose que je dois savoir.

- Quoi ? grogna Harry.

- Vous aimez Draco ?

La question prit Harry par surprise et le troubla un instant.

- Pourquoi vous… ?

- Vous l'aimez ? insista Severus.

La réponse à cette question était très importante. Harry déglutit.

- Oui.

- Même maintenant que vous savez tout de Smear et du reste ?

Harry acquiesça sans frémir.

- Ce n'était pas sa faute, non ? Une bonne chose que Smear soit mort. Autrement, je l'aurais eu à le tuer moi-même.

Severus le crut.

- Je demandais simplement parce que Draco a assez souffert.

- Snape, Draco et moi avons un passé compliqué alors je ne peux pas vous promettre que je ne le ferai jamais souffrir. Il m'a blessé en ne me faisant pas assez confiance pour me dire ce qui lui était arrivé…

- Vous ne comprenez pas, Potter ! Vous ne voyez pas comme ça a été difficile pour lui de vous cacher un tel secret ? Il…

- Je m'en fous ! l'interrompit Harry. C'est entre Draco et moi. Ce qui compte maintenant, c'est de découvrir ce que Lucius a fait de lui. Le reste peut attendre.

Severus était d'accord malgré lui. Même s'il n'aimait pas recevoir des ordres de Potter.

- D'accord. Je vais vous amener au Manoir. Je vous accompagnerai.

- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'accompagne. Je peux m'occuper de Lucius Malfoy les yeux fermés.

Severus fit une grimace.

- Draco et vous, vous êtes faits pour vous entendre… Vous êtes tous les deux têtus et crétins…

- Harry, nous allons avec toi, fit Sirius, résolu. C'est réglé. Alors, on y va, les gars ! Il y a un sauvetage qui nous attend.

- Toi, tu restes, Sirius, dirent d'une seule et même voix Harry et Severus.

Sirius les dévisagea, incrédule.

- Vous rigolez ?

- Personne ne sait que tu es en vie, tête de nœud ! s'exclama Severus. On ne s'était pas mis d'accord pour garder ça secret ? Tu sais qu'il y a encore des tas de gens dehors qui adoreraient te tuer.

- Je ne laisserai pas mon filleul affronter ça seul ! Je ne suis pas comme toi ! attaqua Sirius.

Severus grogna.

- Tu es tellement… Est-ce que tu as oublié ce que c'est ton insouciance dans le passé qui t'a fait tomber à travers le voile ? Tu n'as pas aidé Potter alors ! Tu l'as seulement brisé de chagrin ! Quand vas-tu apprendre, Sirius ? Et je ne dis pas ça pour te faire de la peine mais parce que je ne veux pas te perdre encore une fois.

Ses yeux de Sirius clignotèrent. Il s'approcha de son mari et l'étreignit fortement.

- Severus… Je t'aime aussi, vieille chauve-souris.

D'un côté, Severus se sentait mal à l'aise de faire étalage d'une scène si pathétique devant Harry mais d'un autre côté, Sirius lui avait trop manqué pour se soucier de ce que le morveux pensait. C'était la première fois que Sirius le touchait depuis son retour.

Loin de penser que cette scène était pathétique, Harry en était profondément touché. Et Draco lui manqua encore plus.

- Sirius, tu peux venir si tu veux.

Severus lui lança un regard noir.

- Mais toi _et_ Snape, vous m'attendrez hors du Manoir.

- Vous agissez exactement comme Draco, fit remarquer Severus avec une grimace.

Harry eut la force de sourire.

- Je suppose que c'est pour ça nous sommes des âmes sœurs.

Severus lui retourna son sourire.

- Okay, Potter. Allons secourir votre _Dame_.

**°°°§§§°°°**

Harry s'attendait à trouver de nombreux sortilèges de sécurité autour du Manoir Malfoy mais étonnamment il n'en découvrit aucun. Tout l'endroit semblait désert, à l'exception d'une elfe de maison appelée Trinity qui ne paraissait pas remarquer du tout la présence de Harry. Trinity avait suffisamment peur de Hermione Granger et de son discours sur le SALE.

Harry avait été très surpris de la voir là. Snape n'avait averti personne pour Draco.

- Hermione ! l'appela Harry.

Hermione se retourna et sourit largement quand elle vit son ami.

- Harry !

Elle courut vers lui et lui donna une brève mais chaleureuse accolade.

- Tu nous as tellement manqué ! Quand es-tu arrivé ?

- Ce matin, après une longue journée de trajet. Je ne m'attendais pas à te rencontrer ici. Alors, tu sais déjà…

- Non, elle ne sait pas… l'interrompit Lucius, du haut de l'escalier de marbre en spirale. Je l'ai invitée ici pour discuter de quelque chose concernant Draco. Elle ne sait pas que je le tiens en ma possession.

Harry serra les poings. Il n'avait qu'une envie, il voulait pointer sa baguette sur Lucius et lui jeter une malédiction qui durerait jusqu'au siècle suivant. Toute la rage qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il avait entendu ce que ce monstre avait fait à Draco fut multipliée par cent. Mais avant d'écraser Lucius de la manière dont il voulait le faire, il avait besoin de découvrir où était enfermé Draco.

- Hermione, ce monstre a enlevé Draco ! siffla Harry entre ses dents. Et je suis ici pour le ramener !

Lucius ricana.

- En fait, je suis très content de te voir, Potter. Ou devrais-je t'appeler beau-fils ? Tu ne viens pas donner l'accolade à ton nouveau _Papa_ ?

- Seulement pour te poignarder dans le dos, grogna Harry.

- Ah ! Tu parles déjà comme un Malfoy ! Je suis touché, rétorqua Lucius d'un air moqueur.

- Arrête tes conneries, Malfoy ! Où est Draco ?

- Il est dans sa chambre et il dit qu'il ne veut pas sortir, fit Hermione à la surprise de Lucius et de Harry. Il fait le con pour changer…

- Comment le savez-vous ? lui demanda Lucius.

- Contrairement à ce que vous croyez, _Monsieur_, je sais très bien ce qui se passe. Draco m'a téléphoné pour me dire qu'il ne se montrerait pas au travail parce qu'il était gardé captif dans la maison de ses parents. Je peux dire aussi qu'il était drogué. Sa voix semblait trop lente à mon goût. Bien sûr, il a un considérable entraînement d'Auror, il sait comment lutter contre les effets de la drogue et s'échapper de sa prison dorée. Mais étonnamment, il ne veut pas. Il dit qu'il a besoin de rester et de comprendre quels sont vos plans.

- Il t'a appelé ? Il a dit autre chose ? demanda Harry anxieusement.

- Et bien…

- Balivernes ! Comment aurait-il pu vous appeler ? Je lui ai confisqué sa baguette ! s'exclama Lucius.

- Vous avez oublié de lui confisquer son téléphone portable, répliqua Hermione, triomphalement. Vous savez, ce petit appareil moldu… Oh, attendez. Vous ne savez _pas_. Vous étiez en prison. Mais ce n'est pas seulement ça, vous ne vous êtes jamais vraiment préoccupé de ce qui concernait les Moldus, non ? C'est bien pour nous. Grâce à votre ignorance, Draco a pu me contacter sans utiliser la magie ! Vous parlez d'une ironie !

Harry sourit. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi fier de son attitude impudente comme maintenant. Lucius, quant à lui, semblait plutôt emmerdé.

L'aîné des Malfoy se renfrogna.

- Ne sois pas si sûre de toi, _sang-de-bourbe_. J'ai encore l'avantage. Draco est en ma possession, n'oublie pas ça.

- Et vous, n'oubliez pas que vous êtes toujours surveillé. Vous avez pu acheter votre ticket de sortie d'Azkaban mais il y a encore des gens au Ministère qui croient réellement en la justice et qui n'attendent que l'instant de remettre la main sur vous. Si j'étais vous, je serait très prudent, dit-elle sans vaciller.

Harry avait envie de l'embrasser.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous invitée ici ?

- En fait, tu es mon second choix. Je t'ai seulement appelée ici parce que Potter semblait hors d'atteinte. J'avais besoin de toi pour lui faire passer un message. Mais maintenant, il est là alors je n'ai plus besoin de toi. Tu ignores comme c'est douloureux pour moi de savoir que ta présence ici salit ces murs.

- C'est _ta_ famille qui a sali ces murs, pas elle ! s'écria Harry furieusement, en pointant sa baguette sur Lucius. Maintenant, amène-moi vers Draco !

- Pourquoi ? Tu as entendu ton amie sang-de-bourbe. Draco souhaite rester, dit Lucius avec un déplaisant sourire.

- Je m'en fous ! Je l'emmène avec moi. N'essaie pas de m'arrêter ou tu goûteras à ma colère, le menaça Harry.

- Que voilà des paroles enflammées. Tu es prêt à me tuer pour mon fils ? Tu l'aimes tant que ça ? s'enquit Lucius.

- Oui ! répondit Harry sans hésiter.

- Oh, mais alors, tu seras jeté en prison, fit remarquer Lucius.

- Je témoignerai de ses actes, intervint tranquillement Hermione. Je dirai au tribunal que c'était de la légitime défense.

- Humm…

Lucius caressa pensivement l'extrémité de sa canne.

- En effet. Mais j'ai déjà mis en route une campagne de diffamation contre Potter et Draco. J'ai vu le sondage d'opinion de la _Gazette du Sorcier_, les gens sont tout à fait contre leur relation. Plus encore, ils pensent que Draco essaie de prendre ma place afin de contrôler mon empire, ce qui signifie que Harry Potter sera aussi impliqué dans cet horrible schéma. Si tu me tues, tes amis pourront t'aider à t'absoudre mais le public sera contre toi. Tu seras traité comme un criminel. Ce qui est amusant avec les gens, c'est qu'ils ont la mémoire courte. On croit qu'ils sont reconnaissants à jamais envers le héros qui a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais une fois la prospérité revenue, les gens ont tendance à occulter les mauvaises choses du passé. Ils agissent comme si rien n'était arrivé. Les gens sont avec toi, Potter mais ils ne t'appuieront pas facilement cette fois, pas même en tuant un criminel comme moi.

Lucius s'interrompit pour savourer l'effet de ses paroles sur eux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Harry entre ses dents.

- Comme ton amie l'a dit, il y a encore des gens contre moi au Ministère. Ceux qui sont de mon côté hésitent à annuler ma sentence complètement. Je veux ma liberté et je veux que mon nom soit lavé.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi ?

- Je veux que tu m'aides avec le Wizengamot. Use de ton influence pour me faire libérer plus rapidement.

- _Quoi_ ? Pas question !

Harry en rit presque comme un dément. Est-ce que Lucius croyait vraiment qu'il était capable de faire quelque chose comme ça avec le Wizengamot ? Et même si ça avait été le cas, il ne l'aurait jamais fait.

- Pas même pour l'amour de Draco ? questionna Lucius, jouant les avocats du diable. Je suis déçu. Je pensais que tu aimais mon fils.

- C'est vrai ! Mais…

- Tu choisis plutôt ce qui est bien, ce qui est juste, le coupa Lucius en ricanant. C'est très honorable de ta part, Potter. Tu sacrifierais ton amour pour le bien de la nation. C'est très poétique. J'en ai la larme à l'œil.

Harry crispa ses poings. Jeter un sort à Lucius n'était pas suffisant pour lui. Il avait besoin d'utiliser la force physique, rien qu'une fois.

- Je ne connais pas les gens du Wizengamot, grogna Harry. Je n'ai aucune influence sur qui que se soit au Ministère.

- Très bien alors.

Lucius se redressa en se levant.

- Draco reste. Pour être honnête, quelle qu'eût été ta réponse, j'étais gagnant, Potter. Je veux recouvrer ma liberté. Mais avoir à nouveau Draco à mes côtés est aussi une récompense. C'était quelque chose que j'attendais avec impatience lorsque j'étais incarcéré. J'ai été trop clément avec lui avant.

Harry eut le souffle coupé en entendant un mensonge si absurde. Lucius se contenta de sourire tandis qu'il poursuivait :

- Lorsque j'étais en prison, je n'ai cessé de penser qu'une personne aussi têtue que Draco avait besoin d'être tenu avec une laisse très solide. J'en ai conclu qu'il avait besoin qu'on lui altère ses souvenirs. Je n'ai pas encore essayé. Peut-être que je ne pourrai pas le guérir de son homosexualité mais je pourrai le faire t'oublier, _toi_.

- Espèce de salopard dégueulasse ! s'écria Harry, furieux. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux de ma foutue réputation ! Je m'en tape ! Mais je ramène Draco avec moi, aujourd'hui. Essaie de m'arrêter si tu peux ! Je n'attends qu'une chose, c'est de te casser la gueule !

Les yeux verts étincelèrent d'une rage qui fit frémir Lucius.

- Je ne te tuerai pas, mais je te torturerai assez pour que tu souhaites mourir, le menaça Harry.

Lucius agrippa la tête de sa canne d'une main tremblante.

- Si j'étais vous, je laisserai Draco partir sans plus de cérémonie, suggéra Hermione. Parce que si Harry perd son sang-froid, personne ne pourra l'arrêter…

- Draco souhaite rester, répéta Lucius.

- J'en doute, répliqua Harry.

- Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de m'aider, Potter. Ensuite, Draco sera à nouveau à toi et je vous laisserai tranquilles tous les deux.

- Ou…

Harry pointa sa baguette sur Lucius sans vaciller.

- Je pourrais simplement te stupéfixer, t'amener au Ministère et t'accuser d'enlèvement sur ton fils et de menaces non seulement sur un civil mais aussi sur un membre du Quartier Général des Aurors.

Lucius serra le pommeau de sa canne un peu plus fort.

- Alors, si les choses doivent se dérouler ainsi…

- Oui. C'est exactement comme ça que les choses vont se dérouler, grogna Harry.

- Et tu te fiches que quelque chose arrive à Draco… souligna vicieusement Lucius.

- Si tu lui as fait quoi que se soit, je jure que je te tuerai sans pitié ! aboya Harry, très en colère. Tu as le choix. Laisse tomber et j'épargne ta vie. Mais je ne serai pas si indulgent si tu continues d'utiliser ton propre fils comme bouclier.

Lucius eut un sourire grimaçant.

- Très bien, Potter. Tu ne me donnes pas d'autre choix que de faire quelque chose que j'aurai dû accomplir depuis longtemps.

D'un rapide mouvement, Lucius sortit sa baguette de sa canne et jeta un sort en direction de Harry. Bien que Harry ne fût pas en condition, il fut capable de le dévier une seconde avant qu'il ne le frappe. Hermione s'abrita derrière un large pilier grec, tandis que Harry allait se cacher derrière celui qui lui était opposé.

L'entrée du hall du Manoir Malfoy devint un champ de bataille. Les sortilèges volaient dans tous les sens et n'épargnaient rien sur leur chemin. Lucius ne paraissait pas s'inquiéter des conséquences de ses actes. Il était trop aveuglé par la haine et n'avait qu'un envie, en finir avec Harry.

- Draco sera si heureux de découvrir que tu ne l'aimes pas du tout, Potter, cria Lucius, en jetant un sortilège vers Harry.

Le rayon de lumière frappa le mur près de la porte d'entrée et y fit un grand trou.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec mon amour pour Draco, salopard ! Je l'aime vraiment ! Et je me battrai pour lui jusqu'à mon dernier souffle ! lui répondit Harry sur le même ton.

Il lui lança un maléfice qui atteignit un grand portrait suspendu en haut de l'escalier de marbre. Le vieil homme qui y figurait se précipita dans un autre tableau en hurlant.

L'arrivée de Sirius et de Severus fit tituber Lucius un instant.

- C'est quoi ça ? Un fantôme ? demanda-t-il avec un froncement de sourcil.

Sirius sourit sèchement.

- En effet. Je suis revenu d'entre les morts pour te hanter !

Severus poussa Sirius sur le côté avant qu'il soit touché par l'incantation de Lucius. Harry grogna quelque chose. Severus lui adressa une grimace renfrognée.

- Quoi ? Comment étais-je supposé le garder éloigné ? demanda Severus.

- Et bien, vous auriez dû ! Hermione et moi avons les choses sous contrôle ici ! dit Harry.

Severus jeta un œil autour de lui et ricana.

- Oui, je peux voir ça. Vous avez tellement les choses en main que la maison a été détruite.

Harry pensa à répliquer mais le cri de Hermione détourna son attention.

- Hermione ! hurla-t-il. Tu as été blessée ?

- Ça va ! le rassura-t-elle de l'autre côté du hall. Juste une égratignure. Une sacrée égratignure…

- Merde ! soupira Harry. Nous sommes quatre contre un et nous n'arrivons pas à le descendre !

- C'est ça. Et il y aussi le fait que vous êtes le Grand Harry Potter, se moqua Severus. Penser que vous êtes celui qui a battu Lord Voldemort…

Harry grimaça. Il savait assez qu'il n'était pas en forme sans que les gens le lui rappellent.

- Je propose que nous l'attaquions tous une fois pour toutes, suggéra Sirius, les yeux remplis d'excitation.

Severus et Harry le dévisagèrent avec un froncement de sourcil.

- Quoi ? demanda Sirius, agacé par leur expression.

- Tu es sans espoir, Sirius, dit Severus.

Sirius se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Très bien, Potter ! Voilà ce que je vais faire ! hurla tout à coup Lucius. Je vais m'enfuir et j'emmènerai Draco avec moi. Tu ne le verras plus jamais. Alors ? Tu refuses toujours de m'aider ?

- Tu n'iras nulle part ! beugla Harry.

- Très bien ! Tes désirs sont des ordres. Je vais… Ugh !

Ils entendirent un bruit sourd et le Manoir devint silencieux. Harry fronça les sourcils. Prudemment, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Lucius et le vit, étendu face contre terre, en haut des escaliers. Il avait été frappé. Il regarda Hermione, se demandant si elle était responsable de sa stupéfixion mais son amie semblait aussi perplexe que lui.

Il regarda le corps de Lucius une nouvelle fois et remarqua Narcissa Malfoy élégamment habillée dans une légère robe de soie bleue, brodée de petits diamants, portant une baguette dans une main et une valise dans l'autre.

Elle jeta négligemment la valise aux pieds de Harry et dit :

- Vous trouverez assez de preuves contre mon mari dans cette valise pour le mettre derrière les barreaux pour un long moment. En échange, je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille. Et je veux que la mémoire de Lucius soit changée pour qu'il ne découvre jamais qui l'a trahi.

Elle se tourna vers Hermione.

- Je suppose que vous ferez bon usage de ces papiers. Ne me décevez pas. Je ne veux pas voir Lucius dans cette maison avant au moins six ans.

Puis elle pivota vers Harry.

- Draco est dans sa chambre. Emmenez-le avec vous. Je ne veux plus de lui dans cette maison.

- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? demanda Hermione avec curiosité.

Narcissa soupira, contrariée.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit vos affaires mais j'avais l'habitude de prendre mes décisions par moi-même lorsque Lucius était en prison. Disons simplement que j'étais fatiguée de recevoir des ordres. J'ai mon propre agenda maintenant. De plus, il a tué ma sœur. Je ne le lui pardonnerai jamais.

- C'est excellent pour nous ! s'exclama Sirius, ignorant le choc de Narcissa de le voir en vie.

Il courut droit vers l'endroit où était couché Lucius pour le ligoter.

- Tu es vivant ! s'exclama-t-elle, dégoûtée.

- Oui, ma chère cousine, je suis en vie, confirma Sirius en souriant largement.

Hermione qui était aussi profondément abasourdie de le voir, alla se poster aux côtés de Sirius une fois qu'elle se fut remise du choc initial. Elle questionnerait Harry plus tard. Le travail passait en premier.

- Je suis d'accord avec votre proposition, dit Hermione à Narcissa. Mais pas avant d'avoir vérifié si cette valise est vraiment remplie de preuves ou sinon il n'y aura aucun marché. Je suis désolée mais je dois vous emmener au Ministère avec moi. Je vous promets cependant que Lucius ne saura pas que vous étiez là, ni que vous nous avez aidés.

Narcissa ne parut pas enchantée de cet arrangement mais, puisqu'ils étaient quatre contre une, elle acquiesça.

- Très bien. Mais je ne veux pas être placée dans une de ces cellules dégoûtantes !

- Alors, vous nous laisserez tranquilles, fit Harry en la regardant. Vous promettez qu'une fois que Lucius sera jeté en prison, vous disparaîtrez et n'ennuierez plus jamais Draco ?

Les yeux bleu glacier de Narcissa qui lui rappelaient tellement Draco quand il n'était encore qu'un morveux gâté le transpercèrent.

- Oui, Potter, je vous le promets. Draco a cessé d'être mon fils au moment où il a cédé à ses _besoins primitifs._ Il est tout à vous. Trinity va vous montrer le chemin de sa chambre.

L'elfe de maison inclina respectueusement la tête en voyant Harry. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs lança un dernier coup d'œil à Narcissa avant de suivre Trinity à travers les corridors sans fin du Manoir.

- Sois prudent, Harry, l'avertit Sirius.

- Je le serai, répondit Harry.

Il ne rencontra aucune difficulté durant le trajet. Trinity sortit une clé en or de ses haillons et déverrouilla la porte de la chambre de Draco. Puis elle s'inclina à nouveau et laissa Harry seul.

Le cœur de Harry battit plus vite quand il vit que Draco dormait à poings fermés dans le lit. Il combattit le besoin de le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer fort. Draco avait l'air si fragile qu'il avait peur de le briser dans son désespoir de le sentir contre lui. Il s'assit à côté du blond et lui caressa le visage tendrement. Ses doigts le picotèrent tandis qu'ils touchaient Draco à nouveau. Effleurer sa peau lisse et parfaite lui avait tellement manqué. Il se pencha en avant et plaça un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrir doucement.

- _Harry_ ? C'est vraiment toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Draco, pris de vertiges.

Harry déposa un autre baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour. Tout va bien maintenant. Je vais te ramener à la maison avec moi.

**A suivre… **

Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Alors, si ça vous a plu, laissez un petit mot et si ça ne vous a pas plu, dites-le aussi ! LOL

N'oubliez pas de mettre votre adresse e-mail si vous souhaitez une réponse à votre review.

Bisous.

Falyla


	47. Chapter 47

**Auteure**: Blanche Malfoy

**Titre**: Love me, Love me not.

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Rating**: R

**Paring**: Draco/Harry Draco/Bill

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations** **homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir ! **

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR. L'histoire appartient à Blanche Malfoy, quant à moi, je revendique la traduction.

**Petite note de la traductrice** : Comme vous le savez sans doute, je tiens très régulièrement Blanche Malfoy au courant de l'évolution de cette traduction. Et dernièrement, je lui ai proposé d'écrire un petit mot à ses si nombreux lecteurs francophones. C'est chose faite :

_**"Hi! This is Blanche. I always hear such wonderful things from Falyla about the feedback she receives for Love me Love me not! Thank you so much for reading and enjoying the story! I sometimes receive e-mails from French readers telling me how wonderful Falyla's translation is. I want to thank her a lot for introducing my story to you girls (and guys!). She's a talented lady. Have you ever seen her drawings? They are amazing. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the last chapter of the story! It was a pleasure to write Love me Love me not! **__**I hope it was worth your while! Kisses! » **_

_En voici la traduction et, je vous préviens, après ça, ma tête sera tellement enflée que je ne vais plus passer les portes… _

_**« Salut ! C'est Blanche. J'entends toujours des choses si magnifiques de Falyla à propos des commentaires qu'elle reçoit pour LM, LMN ! Merci infiniment de lire et de prendre plaisir à cette histoire ! Je reçois parfois des e-mails de lecteurs français qui me parlent de la merveilleuse traduction de Falyla. Je tiens vraiment à la remercier de vous avoir présenté mon histoire, à vous les filles (et les garçons !). C'est une dame qui a du talent. Avez-vous déjà vu ses dessins ? Ils sont stupéfiants. **_

_**En tout cas, j'espère que vous aimerez le dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! Ça a été un plaisir d'écrire LM, LM ! J'espère que cette fic méritait votre temps ! Bisous ! »**_

Chapitre 47/48. **Aime-moi**.

Draco n'oublierait jamais le stress qu'il avait subi en ce froid début de décembre. Durant les deux semaines qui avaient suivi, il avait enduré toute une série de procès et dépositions sans fin dans la salle du Tribunal 10. Ça avait été des heures et des heures d'humiliation et elles lui avaient demandé un courage extrême.

Ça n'avait guère été plus facile de témoigner contre Lucius alors qu'il ne se tenait qu'à un mètre à peine de lui et le fusillait du regard. Ça avait été plus dur encore d'exposer sa vie personnelle devant tout le monde au tribunal. Mais c'était terminé. Smear, la torture, la violence, les viols… Il y avait eu ensuite la chose la plus difficile de tout : dire à tous que c'était _Lucius_ qui était derrière cet horrible arrangement.

Cependant, ses efforts avaient payé. Sa déposition avait été le coup final et définitif dans la longue liste de crimes de Lucius. C'était ce qui manquait pour l'incarcérer à perpétuité. Alors que Lucius était emmené par un groupe de cinq Aurors – l'un d'eux était Hermione – il jeta à Draco un dernier regard haineux qui lui disait de bien surveiller ses arrières dorénavant parce que Lucius Malfoy lui réservait un chien de sa chienne.

Pendant toute cette quinzaine, il avait à peine eu le temps de parler convenablement à Harry. Il était terrifié par ce que Harry pouvait penser de lui après qu'il eût entendu la véritable histoire de son passé. Bien que Harry eût essayé de lui parler avant, Draco avait préféré renvoyer leur conversation jusqu'à la fin du procès.

Draco s'était isolé et avait face à ses démons, seul. Il avait ignoré les appels insistants de Harry autant qu'il avait pu. Dans son esprit, il pensait qu'il devait aller au bout du chemin de son ancienne vie tout seul et le clore une fois pour toutes avant d'en entamer une nouvelle. Il avait présenté sa lettre de démission sous les protestations de Hermione et de Boss et était allé se cacher dans un hôtel moldu proche du Ministère.

La vérité était qu'il se sentait comme un perdant et un raté. Sa fierté s'était brisée. Il avait été si sûr de lui. Il avait cru que rien ne pouvait le détruire mais deux rencontres avec Lucius lui avaient prouvé qu'il se trompait. Il s'était laissé prendre dans un piège enfantin et il ne s'était même pas soucié d'essayer de s'en sortir par ses propres moyens. Il avait eu besoin de Hermione et Harry pour le libérer. Mais, pire encore, il avait eu besoin de l'aide de sa _mère_ pour enfin frapper Lucius.

Ça lui donnait l'impression qu'il avait vécu dans le mensonge jusqu'à maintenant. Il était dévasté et déprimé. Jadis, il avait été l'un des meilleurs Aurors du Quartier Général. Il avait un superbe appartement et une vie géniale. Maintenant, il était juste pathétique.

Il avait commencé à boire de l'alcool chaque nuit pour l'aider à s'endormir, ce qui ne servit qu'à le rendre plus misérable encore.

Un samedi soir, un jour après que Lucius eût été finalement enfermé pour de bon, un Harry absolument furax entra en trombe dans sa chambre d'hôtel sans son consentement, le tira du lit et le secoua jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait d'autre choix que celui de réagir.

- C'est quoi ce bordel, Potter ! Lâche-moi ! s'écria Draco.

Il repoussa Harry de toutes ses forces mais ce fut lui qui perdit l'équilibre et retomba sur le lit. Parce que sa tête ressentait encore les effets du bourbon qu'il avait bu la nuit précédente, il sentit la chambre tanguer.

- Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il à Harry, de très mauvaise humeur.

Harry croisa les bras et leva un sourcil.

- _Ce que je veux_ ? Et bien, voyons un peu. Je cherche Draco Malfoy, mon petit ami. Tu l'as vu quelque part ? demanda Harry plutôt sérieusement.

Draco grimaça.

- Arrête d'essayer d'être drôle.

- Est-ce que je suis en train de rire ?

Draco leva les yeux et vit qu'en fait, Harry avait l'air plutôt solennel. Il ne lui avait jamais vu une telle expression. Ça le frappait aussi de voir à quel point Harry était magnifique et stupéfiant. Il ne l'avait pas bien regardé depuis qu'il était rentré du Tibet. Il lui avait beaucoup manqué.

C'était le nouveau Harry Potter. Il était vêtu d'un jean bleu, d'un pull noir, d'une veste de cuir noire et il avait noué une écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor autour du cou.

Il ne ressemblait en rien à l'ancien Harry Potter dépressif qu'il avait rencontré en septembre. Ses yeux verts que Draco adoraient tant étincelaient de vie et de passion à nouveau.

Voir Harry aussi bien aurait dû le rendre heureux. Mais à la place, ça ne fit que le contrarier. Ça prouvait juste que quand il se comparait à Harry, Draco n'était qu'un loser. Il ne méritait plus l'amour de Harry.

Les flamboyants yeux verts le capturèrent, et à son désespoir, Draco se laissa envoûter. Il soupira, trop fatigué pour maintenir sa fureur. Il n'avait pas l'énergie de jeter Harry dehors. En fait, il voulait plutôt le contraire. Il voulait se cramponner à Harry et ne jamais le laisser s'en aller, exactement comme la pitoyable personne qui l'était.

- Draco…

Il entendit la douce voix de Harry l'appeler. Son cœur battit plus vite. Peut-être que Harry ne le méprisait pas d'être une telle mauviette. Peut-être qu'il y avait encore une chance pour que les choses entre eux s'arrangent.

- Est-ce que tu ne viens pas de m'appeler ton petit ami juste à l'instant ? s'enquit Draco, soudainement conscient de ce fait.

Ce fut au tour de Harry de soupirer.

- Si. Est-ce que tu en doutes encore ?

Draco se sentit secoué.

- Je ne sais pas…

Il s'entoura de ses bras et se coucha sur le dos. Puis il regarda le plafond.

- Je ne peux toujours pas te parler, Harry. Je ne suis pas encore prêt. Je ne veux pas que tu me voies comme ça. Je suis horrible et pathétique.

Harry grogna quelque chose. Il ouvrit la bouche une fois, deux fois mais ne dit rien. Finalement, il dit d'un ton rude :

- Tu as l'air affreux. Tu as des valises sous les yeux ; tes cheveux sont aussi gras que ceux de Snape dans un de ses mauvais jours à Poudlard. Tu es incroyablement pâle et tu as l'air d'avoir perdu du poids. Et tu as une _barbe_ !

Draco se redressa et le regarda de travers.

- Je ne suis pas _si_ horrible !

Harry se renfrogna.

- Tu t'es regardé dans un miroir dernièrement ? Parce que ça fait flipper. Ça fait même tellement flipper que je commence à souhaiter le retour de l'ancien narcissique, vaniteux et prétentieux Draco Malfoy. Tu as le même air que moi la première fois que tu es venu chez moi.

Draco marcha lentement jusqu'à la salle de bain où il eut presque une attaque cardiaque en voyant son reflet dans le miroir. Il réalisa que non seulement il se sentait affreusement mal mais qu'il avait l'air affreusement mal. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il avait permis à Harry de le voir comme ça.

- Merde ! jura-t-il, en se cachant le visage avec les mains. J'ai une tête hideuse.

- Je te l'ai dit, fit Harry depuis la porte de la salle de bain.

Draco fit une grimace.

- Et bien, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Tu n'as pas le monopole de la dépression nerveuse ! Tu vois pourquoi tu ne devrais pas être ici ? Je ne veux pas que tu me voies comme ça !

- Draco, je t'ai déjà vu péter un câble une fois. C'est plutôt terrifiant. C'était bien plus terrifiant que voir tes éblouissants et féeriques cheveux blonds devenir sales et gras. Quant à la barbe… Ben, en fait, c'est assez sexy. Ça te donne un petit air de mauvais garçon qui exige d'être sauvagement baisé, dit Harry. Mais le reste de toi n'est pas si attirant… Peut-être que la dernière fois était mieux finalement. Tu as agi comme si tu étais devenu fou mais tu étais beaucoup plus… intéressant.

- Oh… La ferme ! Tu pourrais au moins montrer plus de sensibilité envers la personne que tu viens d'appeler ton petit ami ! s'écria Draco, en lui claquant la porte au nez et en la verrouillant. Contente-toi de rester là ! Je vais prendre une douche.

- Je suis très sensible ! s'exclama Harry, alors que Draco lui disait d'aller se faire voir.

Harry sourit. Lorsqu'il était entré dans la chambre, il pensait qu'il fallait prendre les choses lentement avec Draco. Mais ensuite, il s'était rappelé de lui quand il était dépressif, ses disputes avec Draco avaient été un choc salutaire et l'avaient fait se sentir vivant à nouveau. Il supposa qu'il pouvait essayer la même méthode avec Draco. Ça semblait marcher, vu la façon dont Draco réagissait. Il entendit l'eau couler et cria :

- Eh, Draco. Tu veux un peu de compagnie ?

De la salle de bain, Draco ricana :

- Après la manière dont tu viens de me flatter ? Après que tu as dit que je n'étais pas _attirant_ ? Je suis sûr que tu préfères m'attendre dehors.

- Bon, reconnais-le. Tu n'es pas l'air au mieux en ce moment, le provoqua Harry, heureux que Draco lui parle enfin.

- Je vais te montrer, Potter ! Attends un peu ! Je vais avoir l'air si éblouissant que je vais t'aveugler quand tu me verras ! s'écria Draco, oubliant sa crise tandis qu'il se concentrait pour se rassembler et montrer à Harry qu'il pouvait être stupéfiant.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il sortit de la salle de bain, vêtu uniquement d'une serviette lâchement nouée autour de sa taille. Son visage était rasé de près et ses cheveux brillaient à nouveau. Les yeux de Harry le dévorèrent. Draco mit ses mains sur sa hanche, redressa la tête et sourit en coin.

- Tu vois ? Je n'ai pas perdu de poids. En fait, je crois que j'en ai pris un peu, mais ça ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un de joufflu, ça ne fait que me rendre encore plus attirant que d'habitude.

- Je peux voir ça, confirma Harry d'une voix rauque.

Ses yeux luisaient d'un puissant désir. Se trouver éloigner de Draco si longtemps avait augmenté sa faim. Mais il avait besoin de se contrôler. Ce n'était pas le moment de prendre Draco dans ses bras. S'il choisissait le mauvais moment, Draco s'enfuirait comme il l'avait fait quand Harry était revenu.

Leurs yeux se verrouillèrent et ils se dévisagèrent longtemps. Après cette pause, Harry prit l'initiative de s'approcher. La cœur de Draco perdit son rythme régulier tandis qu'il attendait sans bouger.

- Tu te sens mieux, maintenant ? demanda Harry, en ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques centimètres sans le toucher. On peut parler ?

Draco s'appuya contre le mur et soupira. Il croisa les bras pour cacher ses mains tremblantes.

- Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire, Harry ? Comment veux-tu que je te regarde après tout ce qui s'est passé ? questionna-t-il tristement. J'ai peur de te regarder.

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit Harry, perplexe.

Draco le fixa comme s'il était devenu fou.

- _Pourquoi_ ? Parce que je pense pas que tu puisses m'aimer encore maintenant que tu sais tout au sujet de Smear. Je suis souillé, Harry. Je ne te mérite pas. De plus, tu as pu constater que ma famille est vraiment perturbée. Pas que tu ne le savais pas avant mais maintenant, tu as vu ça de tes propres yeux. Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais être avec un type comme moi qui trimballe de tels antécédents ?

Draco baissa les yeux.

- Je ne m'aime pas beaucoup en ce moment… Alors, je suppose que tu mérites d'être avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas si compliqué et faible. J'ai peur de regarder dans tes yeux parce que je suis certain de découvrir que tu ne veux plus de moi parce que je suis trop problématique.

Harry releva le menton de Draco afin qu'ils se retrouvent face à face.

- Oh, mais tu _as_ réellement des problèmes ! Je suis très, très en colère contre toi, fit Harry.

Les yeux de Draco clignèrent.

- Je suis très fâché parce que tu m'as menti. Pas à propos de Smear. Je peux comprendre pourquoi tu ne m'en pas parlé. Nous n'avons été ensemble qu'une courte période. Il y a encore des tas de choses qu'on doit apprendre l'un de l'autre. Je suis furieux parce que tu ne m'as pas dit ce qui ce passait réellement le jour où je t'ai appelé du Tibet. Tu m'as dit que tout allait bien alors que ce n'était pas le cas !

- Je n'avais pas le droit d'interrompre ton processus de guérison, Harry, répondit Draco en tentant de se justifier. Je voulais que tu reviennes mais je ne voulais pas être si égoïste ! Je voulais être bien pour une fois ! Tu n'as pas idée comme ça a été difficile de te dire que tout allait bien.

Harry recula d'un pas mais garda les yeux sur Draco.

- C'était bien le moment de se montrer noble, Draco ! Je ne veux pas que tu sois noble. Pas à propos de choses comme ça.

- Mais tu ne vois pas comme ça a été dur pour moi de choisir de ne rien te dire ? Tu aurais fait la même chose si tu avais été dans ma situation ! s'exclama Draco, désespéré.

- Très bien, admit Harry avec réticence. Je peux comprendre pourquoi tu as décidé de ne rien me dire. Par contre, ce que je ne pige pas, c'est pourquoi tu as décidé d'affronter ton père, seul à seul ! C'est l'idée la plus stupide que tu n'aies jamais eue ! J'en ai presque eu une attaque cardiaque quand Snape me l'a dit !

Draco soupira.

- Je devais le faire. Maintenant, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je m'attends que tu comprennes. Mais je le referai encore si je le pouvais.

- Quoi ? Te laisser attraper d'une manière si grotesque ? demanda Harry, incrédule.

- Mais non ! répliqua Draco avec passion. Tu ne peux pas voir la raison qui fait que je ne peux plus regarder personne en face ? Je suis profondément honteux de mon échec. Ma fierté d'Auror a été écrasée ! Je devais m'occuper de ça seul et j'ai échoué ! Je pensais que j'avais surmonté mon passé mais j'avais tort.

Draco ferma les yeux un instant. Puis il glissa sur le sol et entoura ses jambes.

- Je suis un raté. Mon passé me hante encore.

Harry s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

- Et alors ? Moi aussi, je suis un raté ! Tu ne te rappelles pas qu'il y a tout juste trois mois, j'étais plongé dans mon chagrin et mon auto apitoiement ? C'est grâce à ton aide que j'ai trouvé la façon de m'en sortir.

Draco secoua la tête.

- Je n'y suis pour rien. C'est Sirius et ton voyage au Tibet qui t'ont fait aller mieux.

- Ne sois pas stupide ! s'exclama Harry. C'est _toi_ ! Tu as chamboulé ma vie. Tu m'as rendu furieux, tu m'as secoué, tu m'as fait réaliser ce que je manquais. Tu m'as fait prendre conscience que j'avais un cœur. Tout ça, c'est toi, Draco. Tu m'as réveillé. Je pense toujours que tu es stupide, mais bon, je le suis aussi. Nous sommes tous les deux une belle paire d'imbéciles. Et alors ? Tu m'as aimé alors que j'étais dans un état épouvantable. Tu as enduré mon odieuse compagnie. Tu m'as donné ton cœur alors que j'étais perdu et que je ne pouvais rien te donner en retour.

Décidant qu'il avait assez attendu, Harry attira Draco vers lui et l'étreignit en priant pour que le blond ne le repousse pas. Draco se figea une seconde mais quand il respira l'odeur de Harry, il fondit. Il jeta ses bras autour de lui et se rendit. Il se sentit venir les larmes aux yeux, mais il fit un effort pour ne pas pleurer. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Harry l'enlaçait avec un tel besoin et une telle tendresse.

- Ne m'efface pas de ta vie, Draco. Je comprends que tu es blessé. Mon dieu, à chaque fois que je pense à ce que ces salauds t'ont fait, je deviens fou. Mais laisse-moi faire pour toi ce que tu as fait pour moi. Laisse-moi te réconforter. Laisse-moi t'aimer.

- Je croyais que tu me détestais, murmura Draco, les yeux humides. Qu'une fois que tu saurais la vérité sur moi, tu mépriserais.

- Non. Je t'ai détesté et méprisé dans le passé mais plus maintenant. Quand je pense à combien tu as souffert seul…

Harry resserra son étreinte.

- Ça me rend encore plus furieux. J'ai eu vraiment, vraiment envie de tuer ton père pour ce qu'il t'a fait.

Harry fixa longuement Draco et lui caressa le visage tendrement.

- Ne dis plus jamais des choses aussi insensées. Tu n'es pas souillé et je ne te quitterai pas à cause de Lucius, Narcissa ou n'importe quel autre cinglé de Malfoy. Je savais déjà que Lucius n'avait pas toute sa tête mais je ne réalise pas qu'il ait pu se montrer si cruel envers son propre fils. Mais ça ne me rend pas plus en colère après toi, ni plus déçu par toi. Je ne te l'ai pas déjà dit ? Je suis amoureux de toi ! Je suis certain de mes sentiments maintenant et je ne veux pas passer une seconde de plus loin de toi. Ces deux dernières semaines m'ont presque tuées. Hermione a été la seule qui pouvait me convaincre de te laisser le temps et l'espace dont tu avais besoin pour te rassembler. Mais je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps. Je ne pouvais plus attendre de te prendre dans mes bras correctement. Je ne pouvais plus attendre pour t'aimer à nouveau.

Sans perdre une autre seconde, Harry captura les lèvres de Draco dans un baiser vorace. Draco se laissa ravir de bon gré. Harry lui blessa presque la bouche dans son empressement à l'embrasser plus profondément.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ? demanda Harry contre sa bouche.

- Bien sûr que je t'aime, répondit-il, hors d'haleine. Je suis amoureux de toi depuis Poudlard…

- Alors pourquoi tu m'as repoussé ?

- La peur. J'avais peur que tu me rejettes.

Harry sourit faiblement.

- Toi… Qui aurait pu le deviner, hein ? Tu agis toujours avec tellement d'assurance. Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu étais si fragile à l'intérieur.

Draco posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry et soupira.

- Je déteste dire ça mais je ne suis fragile que lorsqu'il s'agit de toi. Le reste du temps, je suis très solide, Potter.

Harry rit tout bas.

- C'est la chose la plus absurde que j'ai jamais entendue !

Draco releva immédiatement la tête et fixa Harry.

- _Absurde_ ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Regarde la façon dont tu m'as traitée quand tu es resté avec moi dans ma maison ! fit remarquer Harry. Je n'appelle pas du tout ça être fragile !

- Je te traitais comme un roi ! J'ai même fait la cuisine pour toi, espèce de petit con ingrat !

- Tu as aussi jeté de l'eau, pratiquement forcé à faire de la course à pieds avec toi, commença à énumérer Harry. Tu m'as hurlé dessus en de nombreuses occasions, tu m'as donné une pilule de sommeil en me mentant sur ses effets, tu m'as embrassé alors que tu sortais encore avec Bill, tu m'a séduit dans les toilettes d'une boîte de nuit, tu m'as rendu fou de jalousie quand je t'ai surpris avec Bill sur le Chemin de Traverse et tu m'as laissé le cœur au bord des lèvres quand tu as décidé de faire face à tes problèmes tout seul.

Draco fronça les sourcils avec amusement,

- Tu vas soulever ça encore combien de temps ?

- Eh, la liste peut continuer encore et encore, dit Harry en plaisantant.

Draco sourit. Harry lui caressa son visage avec le dos de sa main encore une fois.

- J'adore ton sourire. Ne cesse jamais de sourire.

Draco sourit plus largement. Après tout ce que lui avait dit Harry, son cœur se sentait incroyablement léger. Ses craintes étaient tombées une à une. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il entendrait Harry confesser autant de ses sentiments en une seule fois.

- Le Tibet t'a vraiment fait te remettre en question, fit remarquer Draco, en se plongeant dans les yeux brillants de Harry.

- En effet. J'aimerais t'y amener un jour. Je crois que tu pourrais avoir besoin d'un des traitements de l'âme de Tei Pei. Cependant, je dois t'avertir, je suis toujours coléreux et lunatique.

- Je suppose que Tei Pei ne fait pas dans les miracles, hein ? l'asticota Draco. Bien, il fallait s'y attendre. Je veux dire, ton parrain n'est exactement sain d'esprit. Je présume que Tei Pei ne fait que ce qu'il peut.

- Tu es hilarant, commenta Harry avec un ricanement.

Draco se leva et l'amena au lit. Il était stupéfait par le pouvoir qu'avait Harry de l'apaiser. Bien que son cœur eût encore peur de l'avenir, maintenant que Harry était ici avec lui, il ne pensait plus qu'il serait si difficile à affronter. Avec Harry à ses côtés, il sentait qu'il pouvait faire face à tout. Si seulement il n'avait pas été si terrifié avant. Si seulement il n'avait pas fui loin de Harry après qu'il l'eût sauvé du Manoir Malfoy.

- Je t'aime tant, chuchota Draco.

Harry sourit en se couchant au-dessus de Draco et en lui ôtant sa serviette.

- Est-ce que ça signifie que je vais être chanceux ce soir ? demanda-t-il en plaisantant.

- Peut-être bien, le provoqua Draco. Si tu es un bon garçon.

- _Un bon garçon_ ? Mais nom de dieu, je suis un ange ! _Ton_ ange gardien en fait. Et pense qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, c'était l'inverse.

- Eh ! C'est encore un sujet sensible ! Je ne peux pas croire que je me suis laissé sauver comme une damoiselle en détresse… C'est si embarrassant.

Draco se cacha le visage dans les mains en rougissant légèrement.

- Oh, allez. Tu as aimé ça, admets-le !

- Non !

Harry le chatouilla.

- Admets-le ! Tu aimes l'idée que je suis ton Prince Charmant prêt à te tirer des griffes du méchant sorcier…

Draco gloussa.

- Jamais. Quoique… Je crois que tu serais plutôt sexy habillé en tenue de prince. Je pense que les épées sont très érotiques. Tu veux bien me montrer son épée, Harry ? demanda-t-il de façon séductrice.

- Bien sûr, répondit Harry d'une voix rauque.

Il suça le cou de Draco puis le mordilla gentiment. Ses mains caressèrent sa poitrine imberbe. Après ça, sa bouche remplaça ses mains. Sa langue encercla un des mamelons de Draco, le faisant gémir de plaisir.

- Tout ceci m'a manqué. Tes mains et ta bouche sur mon corps m'ont manqué, murmura Draco.

Il jeta sa tête en arrière quand Harry caressa son pénis qui commença à remuer.

- Est-ce que tu veux ceci, Draco ? Est-ce que tu as envie de moi ? Parce que si tu penses que nous allons trop vite ou que ce n'est pas encore le bon moment pour…

Draco admira la retenue de Harry. Il avait sa part de douleur pourtant. Il voulait sentir tout le plaisir que Harry pourrait lui apporter. Il était désespéré de se sentir aimé. Il regarda dans les yeux de Harry qui rayonnaient magnifiquement rien que pour lui et, sans s'inquiéter de paraître trop sentimental, lui dit:

- Aime-moi, Harry. C'est tout ce que je souhaite. Je veux que tu m'aimes.

- Je t'aime déjà, répondit Harry sereinement.

Il embrassa Draco lentement cette fois, taquinant doucement ses lèvres.

Le désir de Draco augmenta tandis que la bouche de Harry descendait sur son ventre et que sa main entourait son érection. Harry utilisa le bout de ses doigts pour en aguicher l'extrémité avant de la lécher et de la caresser de haut en bas avec ses mains et sa bouche.

- Je t'en prie… gémit Draco, en soulevant ses hanches tandis que le plaisir grandissait en lui.

- Quoi ? murmura Harry.

- Laisse-moi te toucher aussi, supplia Draco. J'en meurs d'envie depuis que je suis parti loin de toi.

- Moi aussi, confessa Harry, en se couchant à côté de Draco, permettant ainsi au blond de venir à lui.

Draco s'installa au-dessus de lui et prit l'initiative de l'embrasser cette fois. Il alternait les baisers brûlants et les plus tendres jusqu'à ce que Harry et lui bougent leurs hanches ensemble. Draco se positionna entre les jambes de Harry, en faisant se toucher leurs excitations vibrantes. Harry agrippa les fesses de Draco et le rapprocha de lui pendant qu'il remuait ses hanches. Leurs membres tendus se pressèrent et leurs mouvements s'accélérèrent. C'était comme s'ils essayaient de fondre l'un dans l'autre pour ne faire plus qu'un. La friction entre leurs corps s'accrut ainsi que leur plaisir.

- Draco, regarde-moi, le pressa Harry.

Draco leva les yeux mais il ne cessa pas de bouger.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

Draco s'humecta les lèvres. Harry était l'image de la perfection avec son visage rougi, les lèvres gonflées et ses cheveux ébouriffés. Ses yeux rayonnaient comme deux grosses émeraudes. Il effleura leurs lèvres ensemble.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? insista Harry avant que Draco ne puisse approfondir leur baiser.

- Que tu es magnifique, chuchota Draco contre sa bouche.

- Regarde plus près, l'encouragea Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire voir ? demanda Draco, amusé.

- Tu as dit que tu avais peur de me regarder dans les yeux parce que tu pensais que je ne voulais plus de toi. Est-ce que j'ai l'air de ne plus vouloir de toi ?

Les yeux de Draco étincelèrent.

- Non, répondit-il, ému.

Harry se pencha et leurs fronts se touchèrent.

- Alors, ne souffre pas seul, imbécile. La prochaine fois, tu peux t'appuyer sur moi. Nous sommes là l'un pour l'autre. D'accord ?

Draco afficha un grand sourire.

- D'accord, répondit-il avant de glisser sa langue dans la bouche de Harry.

Harry plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux de Draco et gémit quand il se sentit sur le point d'exploser. Draco augmenta le rythme de ses poussées en bougeant par saccades. Harry se cramponna à lui quand il atteignit l'orgasme en gémissant son nom encore et encore. Draco le suivit quelques secondes plus tard, suçant le cou de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il soit marqué. Harry ne plaignit pas pourtant.

Respirant bruyamment, ils ne s'éloignèrent pas l'un de l'autre même quand leur souffle revint à la normale. Harry posa sa joue sur la clavicule de Draco et soupira, pleinement satisfait.

- Tu sais, dit Draco d'une vois basse et traînante, tu devrais aller au Tibet plus souvent. Je veux dire… Tu en es revenu visiblement très inspiré… le taquina-t-il.

Harry sourit. Il dessina sensuellement de petits cercles sur le ventre de Draco.

- Tu veux que je te quitte à nouveau bientôt ?

- Non ! s'exclama aussitôt Draco. J'étais juste en train de constater que j'aime le nouveau Harry. Pas que je n'appréciais pas l'encien. Mais j'aime la façon dont tu es devenu sexy.

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure tandis que Harry agaçait ses testicules.

- Merlin ! Tu es insatiable !

Harry gloussa. Draco attrapa la main baladeuse et l'embrassa.

- Ne le prends pas mal, Harry, mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de repos avant de remettre ça. J'étais chamboulé avant ton arrivée. J'ai laissé mon stress atteindre un niveau dangereux… Tu m'as aidé à me détendre, alors maintenant, je suis épuisé.

Harry lui caressa doucement le visage.

- Quand tu auras envie de parler… De n'importe quoi… Je suis là pour toi. Je promets de ne pas te juger. Je veux juste que tu sois capable de me faire confiance. Je me suis tellement inquiété pour toi ces dernières semaines.

Draco le dévisagea.

- Je suis navré. Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à faire face à quiconque.

- Ceux qui t'aiment vraiment ne te jugeront pas, Draco. Hermione était dévastée quand tu as démissionné de ton poste. Tu es sûr de ça ? Tu aimes le métier d'Auror.

Draco soupira.

- A l'heure actuelle, je ne suis sûr de rien. J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir à certaines choses…

- Je comprends. Cependant, il y a quelque chose que je veux que tu envisages.

- Quoi donc ? s'enquit Draco.

- J'aimerais que tu t'installes chez moi. Pas pour un mois mais… pour longtemps.

La voix de Draco resta coincée dans sa gorge. Il caressa les cheveux de Harry, l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres et répondit :

- D'accord. Tant que ça ne t'ennuie pas de te réveiller à six heures du matin.

- Oh, en fait… je m'y suis habitué.

- Je ne cuisinerai pas pour toi tout le temps.

- Je ne te l'ai pas demandé.

- Et plus d'étranges bonnes femmes dans la maison. Plus de Mindy et Cindy non plus, peu importe que tu penses qu'elles sont supers.

- Hum… ça va être un peu difficile…

Draco lui pinça durement les mamelons.

- Aïe ! se plaignit Harry, en frottant ses tétons douloureux. Tu as besoin d'être si violent ? Je disais ça seulement parce que Mindy et Cindy ont tendance à débarquer chez moi comme ça. Je ne peux pas juste les jeter dehors. Ce ne serait pas poli. De plus, maintenant nous pouvons nous embrasser correctement en face d'elles. Elle vont être tellement heureuses, plaisanta Harry.

Draco grimaça.

- J'espère que tu ne suggères pas d'accepter leur invitation pour une partie à quatre ?

- Je les tuerais avant qu'elles posent leurs mains sur toi. Ce qui me rappelle… Bill. Je lui ai parlé.

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent.

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? J'ai déjà mis les choses au point avec lui. Il est vraiment avec Jacques maintenant.

- Je sais. Jacques n'a pas quitté la pièce tandis que nous parlions, même lorsque Bill a menacé de lui jeter un maléfice. Ce garçon est vraiment terrifiant…

Draco gloussa et Harry continua :

- Quoiqu'il en soit, nous avons régler nos différents. Nous sommes à nouveau des amis. Il m'a dit de prendre bien soin de toi. Je me sens toujours un peu… menacé par lui. Je veux dire, il est si grand et bien bâti et il a de beaux cheveux et des yeux magnifiques…

Draco se renfrogna. Il appuya son coude sur le matelas et posa son visage sur sa main.

- Harry ? Tu es gay maintenant ? Je veux dire, _complètement_ gay ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu as l'air de trouver Bill à ton goût. Pas que je te blâme pour ça… Il est vraiment superbe.

Harry fit une grimace.

- Oh, la ferme.

Ils rirent. Puis redevinrent silencieux.

- Merci Harry, dit Draco, en tirant Harry contre lui une nouvelle fois et en le plaçant sur son torse. Merci de ne pas m'avoir laissé tomber. Merci d'être là.

- C'est moi qui dois te remercier. Tu ne sais à quel point tu m'as aidé, fit Harry en l'embrassant.

- Alors, tout ceci est réel. Plus de drames ? Nous pouvons enfin être ensemble ?

Harry sourit.

- Oui.

Puis il fit une grimace.

- Et bien… En quelque sorte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Draco, inquiet. Ne me dis pas que mon père s'est échappé de prison ou que ma mère a décidé de rester ici et de faire de nos vies un enfer. Harry… Tu ne m'as pas menti à propos du Tibet ? Je veux dire… Il y a quelque chose que tu as besoin de me dire au sujet de… Voldemort ?

- Non, Dieu merci ! Voldemort est définitivement mort, affirma Harry. En fait, ta mère est partie pour Paris. Hermione s'en est assurée. Et ton père goûte à la joie d'avoir perdu tous ses pouvoirs à Azkaban. Il a trois gardes pour le surveiller. _Je_ m'en suis assuré.

Draco soupira de soulagement.

- Et alors quoi ?

- Et bien… Snape et Sirius vivent encore chez moi et on ne dirait pas qu'ils envisagent de retourner en Ecosse prochainement. Sirius est très heureux de retrouver le monde magique à nouveau, sans mentionner le fait qu'il se plait à passer du temps avec moi.

- Je vois.

Draco ne pouvait qu'imaginer le _bonheur_ que ressentait Severus à propos de ça.

- Alors Snape se montre plutôt… désagréable. Néanmoins, c'est drôle de voir Sirius et madame Black argumenter. Ils ont l'air de se détester mais je suis certain qu'ils adorent leurs disputes.

Draco gloussa.

- Oh, mon Dieu. Je vois ça d'ici…

- Il y a autre chose aussi. Nous avons reçu une invitation à un double mariage.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

- Et de qui ?

- Bill et Jacques et Fred et Dennis.

Draco en tomba presque du lit.

- _Fred et Dennis_ ? Est-ce que le monde est sans dessus dessous ?

- Nous sommes ensemble, non ? C'est une preuve suffisante que le monde est devenu dingue.

- Est-ce que t'es en train de m'allumer, Potter ? demanda Draco.

Harry lui lança un regard sensuel.

- Est-ce que ça marche ? Tu es prêt pour une autre manche ?

La main de Draco glissa le long du corps de Harry et joua avec son sexe.

- Peut-être.

Harry gémit.

- Super. Parce que je suis en train de prendre feu…

Harry embrassa Draco jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous deux hors d'haleine et prêts à recommencer leurs jeux amoureux.

Draco nageait dans un délicieux bien-être. Il décida de mettre ses inquiétudes de côté et de se consacrer à l'instant présent et à Harry. Son rêve devenait enfin réalité. Il avait enfin Harry dans ses bras.

Après tous ces drames, ils méritaient un peu de répit pour être tout simplement heureux.

Ils s'aimèrent toute la nuit et ne revinrent à Grimmauld Place que le jour suivant. Quand ils entrèrent dans la maison, ils entendirent Sirius et madame Black s'insulter tandis que Severus grognait quelque chose un peu plus loin. Ils s'entreregardèrent et se sourire.

Harry ferma la porte et prit Draco par la main. Ensemble, ils commençaient un nouveau chapitre dans leurs vies.

**Voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre… Il ne reste que l'épilogue pour clore définitivement cette fic. **

Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Alors, si ça vous a plu, laissez un petit mot et si ça ne vous a pas plu, dites-le aussi ! LOL

N'oubliez pas de mettre votre adresse e-mail si vous souhaitez une réponse à votre review.

Bisous.

Falyla


	48. Chapter 48

**Auteure**: Blanche Malfoy

**Titre**: Love me, Love me not.

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Rating**: R

**Paring**: Draco/Harry Draco/Bill

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations** **homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR. L'histoire appartient à Blanche Malfoy, quant à moi, je revendique la traduction.

Chapitre 48/48. **Épilogue.**

Même si la librairie Fleury et Boot avait été magiquement agrandie pour célébrer _L'Evénement de l'Année_, selon non seulement _la Gazette du Sorcier _mais aussi tous autres magazines ou journaux du monde sorcier, l'endroit semblait trop petit pour accueillir autant de monde.

Sur une table, une énorme pile de livres attendait d'être dédicacée puis distribuée. Mais l'invité d'honneur, l'homme qui était supposé les signer n'était nulle part en vue.

Draco regarda sa montre d'un air furieux et soupira. Harry était très en retard. Il avait dit à Draco de ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui et d'aller directement à la librairie depuis son travail, mais Draco n'était pas sûr d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Même si presque une année était passée depuis sa dernière crise importante, Draco ne faisait encore du souci pour lui.

Harry se sentait encore déprimé de temps en temps et pendant ces courtes périodes, il s'isolait jusqu'à ce que ce sentiment s'en aille. Tei Pei avait aidé Harry à se détacher de Voldemort et de chaque mauvais souvenir qui s'y rattachait mais il n'avait pas pu aider Harry à guérir les cicatrices de son cœur. Pour y parvenir, Harry aurait dû retourner au Tibet et y rester un long moment mais l'homme aux cheveux noirs était plutôt occupé dans sa vie maintenant. De plus, comme l'avait dit Tei Pei lui-même, la tristesse de Harry était quelque chose de normal, juste une part de chaque jour de sa vie. Il était capable de le supporter par ses propres moyens et de vivre sa vie avec ça sans en faire un drame.

Et pourtant, Draco était inquiet. Et, s'il avait été honnête avec lui, il n'était pas inquiet uniquement au sujet de Harry. Il était inquiet à propos de ce que cette journée représentait dans leur vie. Ils étaient ensemble depuis presque dix mois et ils étaient mariés depuis deux mais seuls leurs plus proches amis étaient au courant.

Bien que Charles Hagen eût cessé d'écrire sur eux – grâce à la menace de Hermione de divulguer qu'il ne payait pas correctement ses impôts – _La Gazette du Sorcier_ avait toujours spéculé sur leur relation et ils étaient plutôt sévères dans leur jugement. A cause de ça, Draco qui s'était remis plutôt lentement des événements de l'an passé, gardait un profil bas depuis son mariage avec Harry.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il était si nerveux. Aujourd'hui Harry allait non seulement célébrer son succès en tant qu'auteur de best-sellers mais ils allaient également dévoiler leur relation à la totalité du monde sorcier pour la première fois.

Voilà. Il l'avait enfin admis. Il ne s'inquiétait pas de l'état dépressif de Harry en un tel moment. Il se souciait des répercussions de cette journée. Les gens le dévisageaient déjà avec suspicion. Si Harry osait le laisser seul face à ce public critique, il demanderait le divorce.

Quelqu'un lui toucha doucement l'épaule et Draco sursauta. Il se retourna promptement et ses yeux se posèrent sur Bill.

- Bill ! Salut ! s'exclama Draco, en le serrant dans ses bras par habitude.

Bill gloussa à l'évidente anxiété de son ex-petit ami.

- Salut, Draco ! Tu as l'air en super forme ! Un peu nerveux mais en super forme. Merci Merlin, Jacques n'est pas encore là ou il t'aurait jeté un maléfice. Pour de vrai.

Draco fit une grimace.

- Je ne sais toujours pas comment tu fais pour supporter ce morveux. Tu t'es montré très courageux en l'épousant. Il a créé un tel scandale au mariage… Bien que c'était assez sympa de le voir lancer un sortilège sur Fleur lorsqu'elle a essayé de gâcher la cérémonie.

Draco sourit à se rappelant cette scène comique, mais Bill ne semblait pas trouver ça si amusant.

- Tu dis ça comme si Harry était si différant de Jacques… ricana Bill, ce qui effaça le sourire de Draco. Il est terriblement jaloux de moi ! Et juste parce que toi et moi, on a dansé une seule fois !

- Ne sois pas stupide ! s'exclama Draco. Il ne t'a pas menacé ! Il nous a juste séparés et m'a emmené plus loin un peu hâtivement… Mais c'est _Jacques_ qui s'est rué sur moi et a exigé que je ne danse plus jamais avec toi !

Bill sourit.

- Je suppose qu'il est un peu possessif.

- Il est dingue, déclara Draco.

- Harry aussi.

- Harry est un ange comparé à Jacques. Il n'est pas aussi jaloux.

Bill fronça les sourcils.

- C'est parce qu'il choisit toujours de menacer ses rivaux quand tu ne le vois pas. Fais-moi confiance, ton petit ami peut se monter effrayant quand il est jaloux.

Draco rit doucement. Savoir que Harry était jaloux à son sujet le mettait plutôt de bonne humeur. Et dire que l'année précédente, Harry pouvait à peine tolérer d'être dans la même pièce que lui. Maintenant, ils ne pouvaient plus se passer de l'autre.

- Est-ce que Harry n'est pas en retard ? demanda Bill.

Draco acquiesça, affligé.

- Oui… Je parie que Severus et lui sont en train de se disputer…

- Oh, ton parrain va venir ? s'écria Bill, surpris.

Il savait de Severus était un anti-social notoire et qu'il n'aimait pour rien au monde quitter sa maison d'Ecosse.

- Sirius lui a forcé la main. Le parrain de Harry est assez content de ne plus jouer au mort maintenant. Il aime les fêtes alors il a traîne Severus partout avec lui. Inutile de dire que l'humeur de Severus est pire chaque fois que ça arrive, et il en accuse Harry, constata amèrement Draco. La maison est devenu une guerre de volontés…

- Mais pourquoi il vient alors ? Je ne vois pas ce vieux grognon de Professeur Snape faire quelque chose contre sa volonté… fit remarquer Bill.

Draco sourit d'un air narquois.

- Il ne voudra jamais l'admettre mais en venant avec Sirius, il marque son territoire autour de son amant. Personne n'a même osé s'approcher de Sirius quand Severus est là.

Bill afficha un sourire désabusé.

- Je vois. On a tous des amants possessifs.

- C'est vrai, approuva Draco en lui retournant son sourire.

- Et comment va le boulot ?

Draco sourit d'une oreille à l'autre. Il venait juste de réintégrer l'équipe des Aurors pour trois raisons. Premièrement, Hermione et Boss avaient été heureux qu'il les rejoigne à nouveau. Deuxièmement parce que Jonah avait été viré après que Hermione eût rassemblé assez de preuves qu'il avait été en relation avec Lucius Malfoy – expliquant ainsi pourquoi il harcelait autant Draco. Mais il était revenu principalement parce qu'il était fatigué d'être une « femme au foyer » 24h/24 et 7j/7. Il préférait se coltiner de longs rapports à écrire plutôt que les tâches ménagères – avec Madame Black en arrière-plan qui lui prodiguait ses _conseils_.

- Mon boulot est super. Hermione m'a déjà donné assez de travail pour le restant de l'année, répondit-il.

Bill haussa un sourcil.

- Et c'est une bonne chose ?

- C'est merveilleux, affirma Drcao en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Bill se rapprocha et lui toucha doucement la taille.

- Tu as une allure sensationnelle, Draco, le taquina-t-il. Tu me réserves une danse à la fête de félicitations de Harry plus tard chez nous ?

- Et bien…

- Où est ton morveux, Bill ? Tu es certain de vouloir qu'il te voie en train de flirter avec _mon_ mec ? s'enquit Harry d'une voix froide en les interrompant.

Bill grimaça. Draco rougit légèrement mais il était heureux d'entendre Harry l'appeler comme ça.

- Comment ça va, toi aussi, Harry ? dit Bill, amusé. Je savais que tu étais là, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de taquiner Draco.

- Vraiment ?

Harry afficha un sourire désabusé.

- C'est ce que tu as dit la dernière fois que je t'ai surpris à draguer Draco.

- Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir ! Draco est irrésistible, rétorqua Bill, ce qui fit rouler des yeux à Draco.

- Je sais ça, dit Harry avec un sourire froid. Simplement, n'oublie pas qu'il est à moi.

- Je l'ai eu avant toi, si tu te rappelles bien, fit remarquer Bill.

Le visage de Harry devint rouge et il serra les poings.

- T'as un problème ? Parce que la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, c'est toi qui…

- Harry ! le coupa Draco avant qu'il n'entame une véritable dispute.

Bill s'amusait toujours à le taquiner mais le brun prenait ses plaisanteries plutôt sérieusement. Draco était capable de l'apaiser plus tard mais ce n'était jamais facile.

- Ne commence pas !

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas moi ! C'est lui qui a posé ses mains sur ta taille et sa bouche était presque dans ton cou !

Draco eut l'air outré. Parfois il aimait que Harry se montre possessif mais la plupart du temps, ça l'exaspérait.

- Oh, je vois mon petit blondinet ! s'écria soudain Bill. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, dit-il en tapotant gentiment le dos de Harry et en faisant un clin d'œil à Draco avant de les quitter.

Harry soupira.

- Je sais qu'il est dingue de ce gamin – Merlin sait pourquoi – mais il me fais vraiment chier quand il vient si près de toi.

Harry regarda Draco qui levait les yeux au ciel et se renfrogna.

- Quoi ? Tu sais ce que je pense de Bill !

- C'est un _ami_ très cher maintenant, et le frère de ton meilleur ami, tu sais que Bill ne viendrait jamais me draguer pour de vrai. Il aime te titiller, c'est tout.

- Et je n'aime pas quand il fait ça ; je me fous de savoir que c'est juste pour rigoler, répliqua Harry de mauvaise humeur.

- Oublie un peu Bill. Ce soir, c'est ton soir. Et tu es en retard, déclara Draco.

- Je dois remercier ton adorable parrain pour ça, ricana Harry. Il s'est montré aussi insupportable que d'habitude. Il n'a cessé de grommeler à propos du fait de me voir signer des autographes toute la soirée pour un stupide livre sur _Mes années à Poudlard_ était une chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, parce que, selon lui, je ne suis qu'un piètre écrivaillon, grogna Harry. Je lui ai dit que sa présence n'était pas nécessaire. Merlin sait que la dernière personne que j'ai besoin d'avoir ici est Snape et son discours sur une « enfin réelle ascension vers la célébrité ». Comme si je voulais plus d'attention que je n'en ai déjà eue… Tu sais que je ne serais pas là si Dean ne m'avait pas supplié ! Mais c'est un ami cher et il a été vraiment sympa de me donner ma chance et d'accepter mon livre, alors… Cependant, il aurait pu m'épargner les autographes !

Draco était assez délicat pour cacher son sourire devant le discours enflammé de Harry. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à atteindre le sommet des ventes. Tout avait commencé par une sorte de journal intime que Harry avait décidé de transformer en fiction, en changeant quelques noms et endroits ici ou là. Et c'était _vraiment_, comme Severus l'avait souligné, à propos de ses années à Poudlard. La différence était que plutôt que de l'écrire à la première personne, Harry avait décidé de narrer l'histoire comme s'il était un observateur distant. Cela rendait les choses plus faciles. Ce qui avait vraiment fâché Severus était qu'il était désigné dans tout le livre comme _la vieille chauve-souris._

Draco n'aimait pas non plus sa propre description dans l'ouvrage. Il n'était qu'un sale gosse au visage pointu, au comportement horrible et doté d'une voix traînante. Harry n'avait réussi à le convaincre de ne pas le tuer qu'au prix d'une nuit à le câliner jusqu'à ce qu'il fonde dans ses bras.

- Et puis Sirius a empiré la situation en ajouter que si Snape restait à la maison, il draguerait la moitié des gens ici ! Alors tu peux aisément deviner ce qui s'est passé ensuite… poursuivit Harry, ce qui fit sortir Draco des souvenirs de leur nuit de passion.

- Est-ce qu'il est devenu irrationnellement jaloux comme tu l'as fait lorsque Bill était en train de me parler ? suggéra doucement Draco.

- Ha-ha, ricana Harry sans humour. Non. Il n'est pas devenu irrationnel. C'est comme ça qu'il est habituellement… Le problème est que Madame Black a décidé de se joindre à la discussion avec ses commentaires spirituels.

- Merlin ! Je parie que c'était moche ! gloussa Draco. Bonté divine, on forme une _si_ étrange famille…

Harry finit par rire aussi.

- C'est vrai, hein ? Alors, de quoi j'ai l'air ? Tu n'as encore rien dit… Je suppose que je ne suis pas aussi séduisant que ton ex, mais…

Draco ignora le dernier commentaire puéril de Harry pour se concentrer sur son apparence générale. Il ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour ne pas remarquer combien Harry était extraordinairement stupéfiant dans sa robe de gala noire, une cravate de Gryffondor nouée autour du cou. Il n'avait pas mis ses lunettes et ses yeux verts brillaient plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Son cœur s'accéléra. Harry arrivait encore à lui couper le souffle. Ce qui fit regretter à Draco de ne pas avoir fait un saut chez eux pour y prendre une douche et s'habiller plus correctement au lieu d'être venu directement du travail vêtu de sa banale robe de sorcier noire. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre comment il avait laissé Harry le convaincre de procéder ainsi – _lui_, qui s'assurait toujours d'avoir l'air bien où qu'il se trouve.

- Alors ? insista Harry, incertain mais adorablement craquant.

- Imbécile. Tu es magnifique. Tu es bien plus attirant que _n'importe qui _dans cette pièce, chuchota Draco en se rapprochant pour embrasser Harry pleinement sur la bouche.

Harry enlaça sa taille et l'attira encore plus près. Ils étaient perdus dans leur moment d'intimité amoureuse quand une forte lumière tomba sur eux.

FLASH ! Ils entendirent le son de nombreux appareils de photos fonctionner en même temps. Ils se séparèrent lentement et prudemment. Lorsque Draco regarda autour de lui, il faillit paniquer. La pièce était soudainement devenue très silencieuse. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur eux. Sur leur gauche, Colin Crivey agita avec enthousiasme sa main libre et prit un autre cliché, aveuglant Draco une seconde fois.

Draco cligna des paupières et déglutit. Voilà. Tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient un couple pour de vrai. Il espérait juste que leur relation ne mettrait pas en péril la future carrière d'écrivain de Harry. Il espérait aussi ne pas être expulsé de là à coup de cruels sortilèges pour avoir eu l'audace d'épouser leur héros.

Harry prit sa main et la pressa de façon rassurante. Ils se dévisagèrent et Harry lui sourit comme s'il voulait lui dire que tout irait bien. Draco lui rendit son sourire et il releva la tête – ressemblant vraiment beaucoup au morveux doté d'un visage pointu et d'une voix traînante de jadis.

Ils attendirent que la foule se presse vers eux avec leurs questions et leurs critiques. Mais ce qui arriva ensuite laissa Draco sans voix.

- Regardez, c'est Harry Potter ! cria quelqu'un.

- Harry ! Harry !

Toute une série de voix commencèrent à l'appeler.

- Vous pouvez me signer un autographe sur les seins ? demanda une sorcière aux cheveux bouclés en sautant en face de lui et en prenant la main de Harry.

Draco était trop ahuri pour dire quoi que ce fût. Un petit groupe de personnes entourèrent Harry et l'emmena plus loin. Draco se retrouva seul et stupéfait. Il observa comment un Harry effrayé s'assit sur la chaise qui lui était réservée pour commencer à signer machinalement ses livres.

Après un instant, Harry se remit du choc initial ; il sourit et serra les mains des gens comme s'il était né pour ça. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Draco et lui sourit coquettement. Draco rougit un peu mais lui rendit son sourire.

Draco avait pensé que les journalistes l'auraient cerné mais ils étaient tous en train d'essayer de se rapprocher de Harry pour une interview exclusive. Draco soupira de soulagement. Il avait craint ce jour depuis si longtemps. Il semblait qu'il s'était inquiété pour rien. Il sentit une sorte de déception de ne pas être remarqué du tout. Il fit la grimace.

- C'est mon moment de gloire. Je me gausserai de lui pour le reste de ma vie, fit une voix rauque derrière Draco.

Draco sourit et se tourna pour saluer son parrain.

- Severus ! Je suis content que tu te sois décidé à venir.

Severus grimaça.

- Et bien, c'était ça ou devoir supporter ma douce belle-mère.

Draco gloussa.

- Cruel dilemme, hein ? Madame Black s'est beaucoup améliorée, cependant.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Oui, avoua Draco en souriant.

- C'est incroyable de voir comment Potter peut attirer toute l'attention sur lui. Tu n'es pas jaloux, le provoqua Severus.

Draco le maudit intérieurement.

- Pas du tout !

- J'en doute. Tu étais sous pression hier à cause de la presse et maintenant ils pourraient difficilement moins se soucier de toi.

- Je pense que c'est parce que Harry et moi ensemble, ce n'est plus un si grand choc. Les gens se sont habitués. Je veux dire, nous sommes le sujet de tous les journaux et magazines du monde, expliqua Draco. J'ai réagi avec excès. Je suis content que ce ne soit que pour Harry aujourd'hui.

- Oui, je suis certain que tu es aux anges.

Il y avait une pointe de poison dans les paroles de Severus que seuls ceux qui lui étaient familiers pouvaient reconnaître comme telle.

- Oh, regarde, Severus ! Lucile Allegro est en train de parler à Sirius, fit remarquer Draco avec une feinte innocence.

Il savait à quel point Severus détestait Lucile. Cette femme ne manquait jamais une occasion de flirter avec Sirius quand ils se rencontraient.

Severus grogna quelque chose, et très subtilement, l'ourlet de la robe de Lucile prit feu. Une personne proche de Lucile lui lança un sortilège pour éteindre le feu et elle fut trempée. Elle courut aux toilettes en hurlant de rage. Le rictus satisfait de Severus dura une seconde avant de Sirius ne se retourne pour le regarder fixement avec un froncement de sourcil et ne vienne vers lui.

Draco les laissa sagement régler leurs comptes entre eux. Il était heureux que Harry et lui ne se comportent pas de la même manière. Même s'ils se disputaient de temps à autre – la plupart du temps pour de stupides raisons – ils ne se sautaient pas à la gorge toutes les deux minutes comme le faisaient Severus et Sirius.

Draco était un observateur silencieux de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui depuis une demi-heure. Harry était encore bien occupé avec ses fans.

En voyant son expression abattue, Fred passa à côté de lui et lui pinça les fesses avant de retourner bécoter un Dennis pouffant de rire. Ce qui amena assurément un sourire désabusé sur le visage de Draco.

Draco alla du côté des Weasley et parla avec eux pendant un moment mais il ne resta pas longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas saquer Ginny Weasley. Il savait que Harry ne ressentait plus rien pour elle, mais il n'avait pas confiance en _elle_. Ginny adorait taquiner Draco et le rendre jaloux. Elle s'arrangeait toujours pour parler de son passé avec Harry lorsque Draco était dans la pièce et elle s'assurait de continuer à le dévisager en toute _innocence_. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Bill de ce côté-là. Draco pensait que c'était un truc typiquement Weasley. Ils aimaient titiller par nature.

Hermione et Ron furent les derniers à arriver à la librairie. Ron ne cessait de se plaindre du côté bourreau de travail de sa femme dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Hermione faisait semblant de ne pas entendre. Quand elle vit Draco, elle agita la main dans sa direction et vint vers lui. Hermione avait été ravie de voir son partenaire de retour et elle ne manquait jamais l'opportunité de le serrer dans ses bras pour le remercier. Elle lui avait dit que sa paresse la faisait paraître meilleure au travail. Draco fit une grimace à ce souvenir.

- Draco ! Je te jure que je voulais être à l'heure mais je me suis rappelée que je n'avais pas fini mon rapport sur ces articles de magie noire trouvés près de Gringott et j'ai complètement perdu la notion du temps ! Tu peux croire ça ?

- Pas du tout ! Et j'étais là, à me demander ce qui te retenait… se moqua Draco.

- Ce qui nous retenait tous les deux… grogna Ron. Maintenant, j'ai perdu l'occasion de voir l'agacement sur le visage de Harry pendant qu'il signait ses livres.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

- De quoi tu parles ? Harry est juste là-bas !

Ron secoua la tête.

- Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Parce que je croyais que _toi,_ tu le ferais. Tu ne penses pas que le Harry assis là-bas se comporte un peu trop joyeusement ?

Draco regarda Harry et remarqua qu'en effet, il souriait et riait ouvertement, ce qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Pire, il était en train de flirter avec une belle brune qui ne cessait de lui sourire de manière séductrice.

Draco serra les poings. Mais avant qu'il puisse marcher jusqu'à eux et faire une scène, il fut soudainement agrippé par derrière et tiré plus loin. Le ravisseur ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'ils atteignirent une ruelle vide. L'inconnu encagoulé ne lâcha pourtant pas Draco. Pendant une seconde, alors qu'ils était emmené dehors, Draco pensa que son père avait finalement réussi à louer les services de quelqu'un pour le tuer une fois pour toutes. Mais, tandis qu'ils cessaient de bouger, l'inconnu l'enlaça de ses deux bras et l'amena plus près de lui, il sentit alors une chaleur familière l'envahir. Il sourit avec ravissement.

- Alors, commença-t-il lentement, qui a pris ton aspect là-bas ?

- George. Il adorait l'idée.

Draco fit une grimace.

- Je sais. J'ai vu ça. Tu sais que je pourrais vous coffrer tous les deux pour cette petite plaisanterie, hein ?

- Tu vas me mettre aux arrêts ? Tu veux me passer les menottes ? demanda Harry, l'air séducteur.

- Ne me tente pas, répondit Draco avec un sourire.

Il pivota et enleva la cagoule qui recouvrait le visage de Harry. Il rencontra ses magnifiques yeux vert émeraude et dit :

- Je suis sérieux, tu sais ? Si quelqu'un découvrait ça…

- Personne ne le découvrira, lui garantit Harry. Il ne reste plus qu'une demi-heure avant la fin de l'événement… George ne fera rien de stupide. Il n'oserait pas.

Draco grimaça.

- C'est de George dont nous parlons. Et il a ouvertement dragué les filles, Harry !

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Et alors ?

- Tu veux que je te frappe, non ?

Harry sourit et tira Draco plus près contre lui une nouvelle fois, en verrouillant ses bras autour de lui.

- Je pensais que nous pourrions utiliser au mieux cette demi-heure en faisant des choses… comme… ceci…

Harry captura les lèvres de Draco dans un doux mais intense baiser. Draco fondit dans ses bras.

- Dean sera furieux contre toi, fit remarquer Draco quand ils se séparèrent un peu.

- Mais non. Il le sait déjà et il trouvait que l'idée était géniale si on considère que je hais toute cette attention et que George adore ça.

- C'est toi qui as choisi de devenir écrivain. Alors maintenant, fais avec.

Harry fit une grimace et il mordit tendrement la lèvre inférieure de Draco avant de l'embrasser et répondit :

- Je sais. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je devrais m'accommoder des soirées d'autographes et de la publicité quand j'ai George pour me couvrir ? Laisse-moi faire ce que j'aime, c'est-à-dire écrire et laisse George faire ce qu'il aime, à savoir duper les gens et récolter toute l'attention sur lui.

Draco secoua la tête mais néanmoins, il rit tout bas.

- Et pour la fête chez les Weasley ? demanda Draco contre sa bouche.

- On a largement le temps. Et puis, je leur ai déjà dit qu'on pourrait être un peu en retard.

- Est-ce que tu ne serais pas un peu coquin ?

- Absolument ! rétorqua Harry en l'embrassant encore une fois.

Ils se bécotèrent un long moment, oubliant que les gens de la rue pouvaient les voir. Pour eux, ce n'était plus un problème. Harry n'avait pas été si heureux depuis longtemps et il était reconnaissant envers Draco pour ça. Maintenant que Draco avait recommencé à travailler, il voulait profiter autant qu'il pouvait des moments passés ensemble. Il était finalement libéré de ses préjugés et de ses doutes. C'était un homme amoureux et il ferait tout pour l'objet de son amour.

Draco était également stupéfait du développement de leur relation. En repensant à sa première rencontre avec Draco dans sa maison, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'ils seraient ensemble. Ils avaient traversé beaucoup de choses. Ils étaient en paix avec eux-mêmes désormais.

Tandis qu'ils se blottissaient l'un contre l'autre, Draco souhaita que cet instant durât à jamais.

- Je t'aime, Harry, murmura-t-il, la tête sur l'épaule de Harry.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Harry sur le même ton, en lui caressant le dos.

- Oh, ils sont là ! s'écria un homme qui pénétrait dans la ruelle. Oh, comme ils sont mignons ! Ils se font un câlin, Hermione !

- _Encore_ ? dit une autre voix d'homme familière. Pff… ils font toujours ça. Qui l'eût cru, hein ? Personnellement, je trouve ça un peu agaçant… Et nous sommes en retard à la fête.

- Eh, Ron ! Laisse-les tranquilles ! C'est tellement chou de les voir ensemble ! Tu vois comme Fred et moi, on avait raison pour eux ? Comme notre plan était ingénieux pour les mettre ensemble ? Ils on sont faits l'un pour l'autre ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Ouais. Et le plus triste dans tout ça, Hermione ma chérie, c'est qu'ils ne nous ont _jamais_ remerciés ! souligna Fred, en feignant d'être outré. Si on n'avait pas été là, ils ne seraient pas ensemble !

Harry et Draco s'entreregardèrent et froncèrent les sourcils.

- Oh, je peux appeler mon frère ? demanda Dennis, surexcité. Il adore les prendre en photo !

- NON ! répondirent Harry et Draco d'une seule et même voix.

Dennis tressaillit et Fred passa un bras protecteur autour de lui.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être si agressif avec lui, se plaignit Fred.

Harry grimaça.

- Je suis certain que Colin est occupé à couvrir l'événement chez Fleury et Boot. Laisse-le faire son boulot. Là-bas, pas ici, ajouta sèchement Harry.

Plus de presse pour aujourd'hui. Il se fichait de la presse désormais mais il ne voulait assurément pas qu'elle le pourchasse tout le temps.

- Les garçons, il est temps d'aller à la fête, dit Hermione. Vous pourrez vous rouler des pelles là-bas. Il se fait tard et je dois me lever tôt demain.

Draco roula des yeux.

- Demain, c'est _dimanche_ !

- Et alors ? fit-elle en haussant les épaules. Tu crois que les méchants se reposent le week-end ?

- Quels méchants ? demanda Draco. Les choses sont plutôt tranquilles au boulot ces derniers temps !

- Ne perd pas ton temps à discuter avec elle, Draco. J'ai déjà essayé… ça ne sert à rien, rétorqua Ron, l'air abattu.

Draco eut pitié de Ron. Fred enlaça Hermione par le cou et l'entraîna hors de la ruelle en disant :

- Pas de boulot, ma chère belle-sœur ! Tu vas tellement boire ce soir que tu ne te rappelleras même pas comment tu seras rentrée chez toi !

- Fred ! s'écria Ron, en courant derrière eux. Lâche ma femme, crétin !

Dennis les suivit en riant de tout son cœur. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils remarquèrent Bill et Jacques qui se disputaient à propos de quelque chose que Bill avait envoyé à Fleur. De leur côté, Sirius et Severus discutaient âprement de leur jalousie mutuelle.

Draco et Harry échangèrent un regard entendu et se sourirent.

- Il ne manque que Madame Black, fit remarquer Harry.

- Et bien, nous avons promis que nous fêterions Noël chez nous cette année alors elle pourra participer, lui rappela Draco.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, fit Harry en souriant largement. Tu imagines le bordel que ça va être ?

Draco gloussa.

- Oh oui, je vois très bien.

- Eh, vous deux ! Vous êtes trop lents ! On y va ! s'écria Ginny, ce qui agaça un peu Draco.

Harry l'embrassa avant qu'il ne commence à se plaindre d'elle.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient main dans la main aux côtés de leurs amis qui riaient, se disputaient et se taquinaient les uns, les autres, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls désormais. En plus d'être tous les deux ensemble, ils avaient une grande et bruyante famille maintenant. Ils étaient très peu conventionnels mais ils se souciaient profondément des autres.

Lorsque Hermione tira Draco de son côté pour lui dire quelque chose qui avait trait au travail, Sirius se plaça à côté de Harry et lui tapota affectueusement le dos. Severus marchait tout près, encore ennuyé d'avoir pris part à quelque chose que Harry avait fait.

- Alors, gamin. Est-ce que tu as parlé à Draco à propos de ton éventuel travail à Poudlard ?

Harry sourit.

- Oui. Il m'y encourage à fond. J'ai pris plaisir à enseigner le cours de DCFM en 5ème année… Mais je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être encore prêt.

- S'il te plait, dis que tu acceptes ! S'il n'y a que Severus et moi, ça ne sera pas aussi drôle…

Severus grogna quelque chose à propos d'une grève de sexe. Sirius essaya promptement de s'amender mais en vain. Harry pouffa de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire, Potter ? grimaça Severus. Dans quelques années, Draco et vous, vous serez pareils…

- C'est hors de question ! rétorqua vivement Harry. Draco et moi, on a nos problèmes mais on n'est pas comme Sirius et vous.

- Ahh, Harry ! s'exclama Sirius. Ça fait mal !

- Si vous venez à Poudlard, vous verrez que je peux vous rendre la vie aussi misérable que possible, déclara Severus.

- Vous cherchez à me convaincre d'y aller en rendant la chose attrayante, _Severus_ ? demanda Harry.

- Si ça vous arrange de le penser, Potter, sourit mystérieusement Severus, puis il alla se placer à côté de Draco.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? demanda Harry à Sirius.

- Oh, la vieille chauve-souris ne l'admettra jamais mais il attend avec impatience que tu nous rejoignes à Poudlard aussi.

- C'est difficile à croire !

Sirius sourit.

- Il est comme ça, Severus. Il dit oui quand il veut dire non et non quand il pense oui. C'est assez drôle ! J'avoue que je m'amuse encore plus quand il dit non !

Harry fit une grimace.

- Je ne veux connaître aucun détail.

- Mais je n'allais rien te dire !

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Sirius dévisagea attentivement Harry et sourit.

- Tu es vraiment heureux maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry regarda Draco, qui regarda vers lui au même instant. Ils se sourirent amoureusement.

- Oui, répondit Harry sans quitter Draco des yeux.

- Je suis content, Harry. Maintenant, allons provoquer Severus un peu plus !

Sirius courut vers son mari comme s'il était encore un enfant. Harry éclata de rire.

Il marcha jusqu'à Draco et lui prit tendrement la main, sentant qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi bien, et il pria pour que cette parfaite félicité dure encore très, très longtemps.

**Fin**

**Note de la traductrice :**

_**Voilà, presque deux ans et demi que je suis sur cette traduction. Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont patiemment suivie jusqu'au dénouement de cette fic. J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fin. **_

_**Merci encore de m'avoir soutenue par vos très nombreux mots d'encouragements. **_

_**Si vous avez encore quelques poignées de secondes à m'accorder, laissez-moi un dernier message pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette histoire dans sa globalité, BlancheMalfoy est très impatiente de connaître vos impressions. **_

_**Quant à moi, je suis pas mal prise par mon travail de traductrice au fanzine du Troisième Œil. Cependant, tout ce que j'aurai traduit sera mis en ligne après la vente du journal, donc patience.**_

_**Dans l'immédiat, je ne compte pas me lancer dans une nouvelle trad, j'ai assez à faire avec « The Darkness » et « Snape en vente » même si l'auteure, Azrael Geffen, n'a pas remis de nouveaux chapitres en ligne pour l'instant.**_

_**Mais ça n'a rien de définitif, si je tombe sur quelque chose de vraiment sympa, je ne pourrai pas résister… **_

_**Bisous.**_

_**Falyla**_


End file.
